Con El Tiempo No se Juega
by EroLadyLawliet
Summary: Side-story. Evie Spellman cursa su sexto año en Hogwarts cuando, sin previo aviso, es lanzada a otro tiempo cuando un giratiempo le explota en la cara. Ahora ha retrocedido en el tiempo y su única posibilidad de volver a casa es convivir con normalidad en esa época. ¡Pero sin meter la pata! No puede cambiar la historia o peor... enamorarse de nadie mientras este allí.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer****: Los personajes (salvo la protagonista y alguno más), los lugares, y grandes partes de la trama de esta historia no me pertenecen; son propiedad única y exclusiva de la grandiosa y maravillosa J. K. Rowling (que los dioses de la literatura la bendigan siempre XD), yo solo voy a usarlos para crear un fanfic divertido y loco que espero que también os divierta a vosotros.**

¡Hola! Sé que ya subí el primer capítulo de esta historia la semana pasada, pero tuve que quitarla por un fallo y ahora puedo volver a colgarla. ¡Siento las molestias! Estas cosillas de los ordenadores, internet y yo… que soy un poco negada en el mundo digital, jeje.

**.**

**..**

**.**

—**Con El Tiempo No Se Juega—**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**1.**

**.**

**.:._—****Tal Vez Pronto No Tengas Que Volver A Verme Por Aquí****—_.:.**

Ya había anochecido.

Los polvorientos cristales de los ventanales de la biblioteca mostraban un manto oscuro en el que las estrellas (si es que brillaban esa noche) no se distinguían a causa de su lejanía, o quizás por las imperfecciones del vidrio. Era momento de marcharse de allí, antes de que fuera más tarde y le echaran la bronca por andar fuera de la torre de Gryffindor sin permiso. Cerró el cuaderno en el que había estado escribiendo y lo metió en la mochila junto a los pergaminos y las plumas que usaba para las clases, luego cargó con los cinco libros que pensaba sacar esa noche y se dirigió, penosamente, hasta el escritorio en el que la encargada la esperaba con el morro torcido. Era su particular señal de "stop", pero Evie no tenía más remedio que pasar por allí si quería llevarse los libros.

—¿Cinco más, señorita Spellman?

—¡Qué bien cuenta desde lejos, señora Pince! —La mujerona arqueó una ceja tan tensa como la cuerda de un arpa o de un arco con el que dispararle una flecha al corazón por ese comentario. La chica soltó los libros y desvió la mirada.

_No te burles de ella_ se recordó a sí misma.

La señora Pince se ajustó las gafas al puente de la nariz y echó un vistazo a los títulos para comprobar que no estuviese intentando colarle alguno de la sección prohibida. Después los empujó de vuelta hacia ella.

—Por favor, esta vez tráigalos antes de que expire la fecha —le recordó con ese tonito de falsa autoridad, creyéndose alguien más importante de lo que era en realidad—. No es la única alumna de Hogwarts, los demás también tienen derecho a la lectura.

Evie forzó una sonrisa de diplomacia y cogió los libros.

—Por supuesto, señora Pince; gracias, señora Pince.

Salió de allí lo más rápido posible, tapándose la cara con los libros y haciendo muecas. Todos los días le soltaba el mismo discursito, ¿y todo por qué? Sí, alguna vez se había retrasado un día o veinte en devolver algún libro, pero no porque fuera una desconsiderada con el resto de sus compañeros sino porque sacaba tantos a la vez que alguno caía olvidado bajo la cama o detrás del armario y tardaba un poquito más de la cuenta en encontrarlo y devolverlo. Era algo que podía pasarle a cualquiera, pero no era para tanto, ¿no?

Además, con lo que estaba pasando últimamente, ¿no era esperable que olvidara cosas tan tontas como esa? Con el más que probable resurgimiento de _quien no debe ser nombrado_ todo el mundo andaba asustado y preocupado; bueno, pues quizás a ella le afectaba a la memoria. Era perfectamente comprensible.

Hacía pocos días que Evie había comenzado su sexto año en Hogwarts y la sensación de sospecha y temor constantes habían crecido en el interior de los muros del colegio, a pesar de que se suponía que era un lugar seguro. Hasta su madre había tenido grandes dudas sobre si dejarla ir ese año. Y eso que allí estaban Dumbledore y Harry Potter, el elegido. ¿No era bastante garantía de seguridad?

Ahora que lo pensaba, Harry también estaba bastante extraño… ni él, ni Ron, ni Hermione se comportaban como siempre.

Habían sido amigos desde el primer año pero a ella siempre la habían dejado al margen de sus asuntos secretos salvando el colegio y viviendo aventuras como encontrar la piedra filosofal, penetrar en la cámara de los secretos, ir por ahí con la capa invisible a recorrer el colegio en plena noche… No, a ella solo la dejaban intervenir en cosas sin importancia. Evie sospechaba que debían andar metidos en algo nuevo porque apenas la hacían caso y siempre que se los encontraba murmurando en grupo, rápidamente cambiaban de tema o saltaban con cualquier tontería, como la absurda idea de que Ron se presentara a las pruebas del equipo de quidditch.

_¿Ron? ¿En serio? ¡Anda ya!_

No es que la molestara, a esas alturas ya le daba bastante igual. Además, ¿qué podía decirles? Había aprendido a ignorarlo, a centrarse en las cosas que realmente le importaban y también a seguir siendo su amiga, a pesar de todo.

_Aunque a veces… aún me siento un poco sola._

Algo de aquel asunto le trajo a la memoria la melodía de una canción. No recordaba el título de la canción, ni el nombre del grupo pero sí que comenzaba de un modo estridente con un golpe de batería fundido con el desgarro de una guitarra eléctrica que se mantenía vibrando en el aire hasta que la batería volvía a ser golpeada.

La letra de la canción llegó a su cabeza (el título seguía perdido en el limbo) y sin querer se puso a tararearla. Lo hacía a casi a todas horas; era lo único que podía hacer desde que había dejado el (aburrido) coro del colegio para dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo voluntario en la enfermería. Bueno… y porque todos allí la miraban raro desde que propuso la idea de que incluyeran canciones muggle en el repertorio. Echaba de menos cantar, aunque se sentía orgullosa de haber dejado de hacerlo sin darse cuenta (incluso estando en público), lo de tararear ya era otra cosa. No le iba a resultar tan fácil librarse de esa manía.

En fin, tenía que pasar por la enfermería antes de llegar a la torre, así que aceleró el paso mientras seguía con esa canción en la cabeza. Tenía tanta energía que la hizo ir mucho más deprisa; tanto así que enfiló uno de los pasillos más largos de la escuela casi trotando sobre el suelo empedrado, con cuidado de que ningún libro se le cayera. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el final, cuando una figura dobló la esquina.

_¡Oh, no!_

La canción se apagó tan de golpe en su mente como si hubiesen desconectado el enchufe del equipo de música de mala manera. Aminoró la marcha y bajó un poco la cabeza, con suerte la figura pasaría de largo y la dejaría en paz.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Mestiza! —O tal vez no. Evie siguió caminando como si no hubiera oído nada— ¡Eh, Spellman! ¡Te digo a ti!

La chica siguió, pero se vio bloqueada y tuvo que parar soltando un bufido. Alzó los ojos lentamente hasta el chico que tenía delante. Draco Malfoy la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? —replicó ella, impaciente por alejarse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tu sola por aquí? —le preguntó. Por el tono casi parecía realmente interesado, pero el único interés de ese chico era molestarla—. ¿A dónde vas?

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? —Intentó seguir avanzando, pero el slytherin extendió el brazo y ella retrocedió antes de rozarle con una mueca de fastidio—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Te dije que no te acercaras a mí nunca más.

El rostro de Malfoy, por lo normal pálido como el mármol, se encendió levemente; apretando la mandíbula se balanceó unos milímetros como si pensara avanzar, pero sin llegar a hacerlo.

—¿Te crees que puedes darme ordenes, mestiza?

—No, claro que no… —murmuró ella con sarcasmo. Intentó esquivarle para pasar, pero Draco se movió al mismo tiempo y chocaron. Los libros cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo y la chica ahogó un grito de frustración. Ese no había sido un buen día y encontrarse a ese chico iba a terminar de estropearlo del todo. Se volvió hacía él y en lugar de gritarle furiosa (que era lo que realmente quería), se forzó a hablarle con un tono calmado y fingidamente sereno—. ¿Por qué? Dime qué te he hecho para que lleves cinco años torturándome de esta manera. ¡¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?!

Malfoy guardó silencio, como si tuviera que pensarlo. Finalmente se tiró de la túnica, sacando pecho.

—Creía que ya te habrías dado cuenta. No me gusta la gente como tú, no me gusta veros en _mi_ colegio —Le soltó, arrastrando cada sílaba—. No deberías haber venido este año.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué tú lo digas?

—Mestizos, _sangre sucia_… ¿Por qué no os quedáis en vuestras casitas _muggles _de una vez y dejáis Hogwarts para los auténticos magos?

¡Oh, dios! ¿Otra vez con el estúpido discursito sobre lo importante que era la pureza de la sangre mágica? ¡Estaba harta! Llevaba seis años oyendo las mismas tonterías. Ya no lo soportaba más.

—¡Quiero que me dejes tranquila! —le ordenó, muy molesta. Pero Malfoy no cambió su expresión indiferente y eso encendió aún más su ira. Evie se agachó para coger uno de los libros y se lo tiró con furia (por desgracia, sin apuntar demasiado bien) — ¡Déjame en paz! —chilló sin poder ocultar más su frustración. Empezó a coger uno a uno los libros y a tirárselos a toda velocidad—. ¡No me mires! ¡No me hables! ¡No respires en mi dirección!

—¡Para! —gritó él, intentando esquivar los proyectiles.

—¡Olvídate de mí de una vez!

—¡No puedo! —gritó él mucho más alto que antes. La chica se paró dejando un brazo en alto y Malfoy aprovechó para sacar su varita; hizo que todos los libros se elevaran en el aire y flotaran hasta convertirse en un enorme bulto que sobrevoló la cabeza de Evie. Creyó que se los tiraría todos a la vez, como una enorme bolsa de ladrillos, así que la chica se encogió un poco.

Pero milagrosamente no le cayeron encima. El chico resopló y los hizo bajar de nuevo hasta el suelo.

Su habitual máscara de frialdad había caído unos centímetros pues Evie vio autentica ira en sus ojos. No era lo más agradable de ver en los ojos de ese tipo, pero le resultó extraño. Por lo general solo había frialdad y, en el mejor de los casos, indiferencia. ¿De qué iba todo eso?

Draco respiró, desvió un instante los ojos y al regresar a ella, la máscara también lo hizo

—No… me voy a olvidar ni de ti, ni de tus indeseables amiguitos, ¿entiendes? Y mucho menos ahora, con todo lo que está pasando.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se atrevió a preguntar ella.

—Ya lo sabes, mestiza. El mundo mágico tal y como lo conocemos está a punto de cambiar… y no precisamente a mejor para la gente como tú —Debía estar hablando del regreso de _quien no debe ser nombrado_. Se las estaba dando de sabihondo como siempre o ¿acaso sabía algo más? Tal vez las sospechas de Harry sobre que Malfoy ya era un mortífago fueran ciertas.

Igual que ella, el rubio parecía haberse distraído con sus propios pensamientos, tanto que el rostro se le ensombreció ligeramente. Pero volvió en sí, la miró y antes de que ella pudiera apartarse, la atrapó del brazo para acercarla a él.

—Escúchame bien, si eres lista me harás caso —Le dijo en voz mucho más baja—. Lárgate de Hogwarts, vuelve a tu casa. Y después tú y tus padres marchaos lo más lejos posible.

Evie entrecerró los ojos sin apartarlos de los de él. ¿Qué… era aquello? ¿Una advertencia? No, no tenía sentido que ese idiota le advirtiera de nada a ella. ¡La despreciaba! Solo pretendía asustarla, como siempre.

De todos modos, Malfoy logró ponerla nerviosa. En aquellos meses había intentado pensar en ello lo menos posible, desde que quedó claro que _quien tú ya sabes_ había vuelto. Sí, era mestiza. Su madre era una bruja, pero su padre era muggle. No era precisamente el tipo de bruja favorita de _quien tú ya sabes_ y su grupo de fanáticos y si realmente las cosas se iban a poner tan serias.

—Muy pronto, tú y todos las _sangres sucias_ vais a estar en una situación realmente complicada…

Sí, ya lo sabía. Y claro que le preocupaba, pero no iba a dejar que ese chico lo notara.

—Es una buena noticia para ti —replicó ella. De un tirón se soltó y retrocedió un paso—. Tal vez pronto no tengas que volver a verme por aquí.

Malfoy hizo una mueca, mezcla de ira y frustración y abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero fue acallado por otro grito.

—¡Malfoy!

Resonó entre las paredes del corredor como una pelota golpeando de una a otra. El rubio bajó los puños apretados. Clavó su mirada en la chica, más seria que nunca y ladeó la cabeza, como haciendo referencia a algo que hubiese quedado en el aire. No había desprecio ni burla en sus ojos grises. Parecía decirle "esto es algo muy serio". Evie no entendía nada y estuvo a punto de pedirle que le explicara lo que fuera que quería decirle con esa mirada, pero Harry se acercaba a ellos dando sonoras zancadas.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —les preguntó a voces. Malfoy rompió el contacto visual y recuperó su mirada glacial de siempre.

—Nada en absoluto —respondió, volviéndose hacia el otro—. No hace falta que San Potter venga al rescate.

Pero el gryffindor llegó hasta el lado de su amiga y la miró, preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

—¡Por Merlín, Potter! ¡Que solo estábamos hablando! ¿O acaso tú la ves alguna herida sangrante?

Harry se encaró al rubio.

—¿Y tú qué tienes que hablar con ella, Malfoy?

Por supuesto, el otro no se amilanó ante tales palabras. Se acercó más a Harry estirándose todo lo posible y al ser más alto, le miró desde arriba como si observara una hormiguita.

—Lo que a ti no te importa, Potter.

Tras esas palabras echó a andar y se alejó de ellos en dirección contraria por la que había venido. Evie le siguió con la mirada, todavía intrigada. Sin saber el motivo, la canción estridente regresó a sus oídos, más fuerte que nunca; cada paso que el rubio daba parecía un golpe de batería aún más potente que el anterior.

—¿Seguro que no te ha hecho nada? —insistió Harry.

—Eh… no. Solo hablábamos —respondió.

Al llegar al arco en el que concluía el pasillo, Malfoy se detuvo unos instantes y volvió a mirarla de ese modo tan extraño, para después desaparecer sin más. Y la música se apagó de golpe

_Pero, ¿a qué demonios está jugando?_

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

La chica regresó al presente y sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Fue como si su amigo acabara de aparecer de la nada.

—Sí, estoy bien.

De pronto le entraron los nervios habituales de tenerle delante y lo único que se le ocurrió fue agacharse y recoger todos los libros. Lo hizo tan rápido que el otro no tuvo oportunidad de ofrecer su ayuda.

—¿A dónde ibas con tanto libro? —le preguntó, curioso.

—Ah, no es… solo son… para leer —respondió. Genial, ya empezaban a trabársele las palabras como si fuera idiota—. Quiero decir que acabo de sacarlos de la biblioteca y me dirigía a la enfermería pero… —Y apareció el acaloramiento, el rostro le ardía. Pronto empezaría a sudar—. A lo mejor voy a dar un paseo a los campos de quidditch…

Se arrepintió de haberlo dicho de esa forma. Sonó como si quisiera que él la acompañara, pero no de un modo lo bastante sutil. Por suerte, su amigo no lo captó así.

—¿A estas horas?

—¿Y qué más da?

—Está prohibido andar por ahí fuera a estas horas —respondió él, realmente sorprendido.

—Pero no es una "norma", ¿no? —Ella no consideraba esas pequeñas reglas como normas. Por lo menos no le parecía tan horrible saltárselas de vez en cuando. Harry guardó silencio, ciertamente sorprendido.

—Ten cuidado, en cualquier caso. Yo me marcho a la torre.

—Claro, tendré… sí… vale… adiós —lo soltó de carrerilla y mal pero por suerte el chico ya se estaba alejando así que quizás no la había oído.

Cruzó el arco y Evie suspiró. Retrocedió cargada con los libros hasta uno de los muros y apoyó la cara en la fría piedra; lo que de verdad le apetecía era darse de cabezazos.

¿Por qué tenía que hacer el ridículo siempre que Harry estaba delante?

Bueno, ese no era un gran misterio. La ponía nerviosa y eso a su vez, programaba su cerebro para hacer tonterías; se ponía a hablar como si hubiese inventado su propio idioma para pardillos, hablaba de saltarse las normas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo…

Pero, ¿por qué tenía que ponerla tan nerviosa?

Vale, también sabía la respuesta a eso; porque estaba enamorada de él.

Entonces, ¿cuál era la pregunta realmente importante? Ah, ya: ¿superaría esos estúpidos nervios alguna vez? Porque estaba claro que hasta que no los superara, no ocurriría el milagro de que Harry se fijara en ella. Ahora mismo el chico debía estar pensando que no sabía ni unir dos frases seguidas con sentido.

Definitivamente necesitaba dar un paseo a solas y respirar aire puro.

Supuso que sí, eso era saltarse las normas pero… ya dejaría de hacerlo a partir de esa noche.

_Lo prometo_ pensó Evie al tiempo que soltaba un bufido.

**.:._—****Sabía que eras demasiado inocente y tontita como para darte cuenta****—_.:.**

Los campos de quidditch resultaban más impresionantes estando vacíos y de noche, o eso le parecía a ella. Con las gradas totalmente desiertas y los cientos de asientos reposando en silencio, aunque al mirar aquel espacio enorme podía oír el eco de los gritos y silbidos fantasmales de los alumnos cada vez que había un partido. No es que ella hubiese ido a demasiados… siempre había encontrado el quidditch un tanto aburrido y desde que era voluntaria en la enfermería no le quedaba otra que esperar allí por si algún jugador se lesionaba.

El viento arrastraba un extraño perfume dulzón que le picó en la nariz, pero la brisa era refrescante. Y en cuanto se le hubo pasado el enfado consigo misma, le invadió la pena y la autocompasión.

Caminó hasta el centro y se sentó entre los seis altos postes rematados en círculos. Había estrellas esa noche en el cielo, aunque estaban demasiado alejadas. Su tímido resplandor no resultaba reconfortante pero no podía echarles la culpa a ellas de su estado de ánimo, solo ella era la culpable.

No recordaba haberse sentido tan triste antes de cumplir los catorce años. Ahí fue, después de todo, cuando se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Harry y acto seguido, se dio cuenta también de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ver ese amor correspondido. Primero porque Harry empezó a babear detrás de Cho Chang… (¿Cho? En serio, ¿qué clase de nombre era ese?) Tuvo que soportar ver como Harry suspiraba por la ravenclaw todo el cuarto año y pensó que eso era lo peor del mundo. Aunque claro, después llegó quinto curso y dejó de suspirar por ella para morrearse con ella por todas partes del castillo (quizás no por todas partes, pero fue igualmente horrible para Evie).

Fue un horror, aunque por lo menos ahora Harry se había olvidado de Cho. Por desgracia eso no cambiaba el hecho de que para él Evie seguía siendo solo una amiga… y ni siquiera una lo suficientemente importante como para contarle lo que estaba pasando en Hogwarts. Ya habían pasado dos años… al pensarlo, le pareció que el tiempo hubiese avanzado a cámara rápida hasta ese instante, pero cuando se sentía tan triste por no poder hacer nada, se convertían en dos siglos. Dos siglos de eterno sufrimiento.

No podía decirle lo que sentía porque Evie sabía que el chico no la correspondía, así que lo único que conseguiría sería estropear su amistad. Pero tampoco podía sacársele de la cabeza, ni del corazón. Y ahora que parecía cierto que _quien no debe ser nombrado_ era real e iba tras él, vivía sumida en un constante estado de miedo a que pudiera pasarle algo malo. Por eso leía a todas horas, para no pensar en nada y anestesiar su agitada mente.

Durante el verano también usaba la vieja televisión de su padre muggle para tal fin, pero en Hogwarts solo tenía los libros. Echaba de menos la tele, las películas, las series… por lo menos había conseguido llevarse al colegio algunos de sus objetos muggle más preciados: sus cuadernos y bolígrafos (odiaba los estropicios que armaba con la tinta y la pluma), pensó en llevarse el ordenador portátil pero como siempre Hermione no tardó en recordarle que ninguno de esos artefactos funcionaban en Hogwarts (_De verdad, Evie, ¿es que nunca te leerás "Historia de Hogwarts"?_).

¡Ya sabía que esos aparatos no estaban "permitidos" en Hogwarts! Pero a veces echaba de menos su parte _muggle_; su música, sus cosas, su cómoda ropa en lugar de esas túnicas con las que, todavía a veces, se tropezaba. Además no es que fuera una "norma"…

—No… —murmuró, con fastidio. Ya lo estaba haciendo otra vez. No debía coger las normas del colegio y dividirlas entre las que _podía_ saltarse y las que no, como si fuera…—, una slytherin… —se le ocurrió de pronto sin saber por qué.

¡Sí sabía porque! Era por culpa de Malfoy. Había conseguido asustarla con sus comentarios misteriosos. Aunque no era la primera vez que pensaba que tal vez el sombrero seleccionador había cometido un error con ella. A lo mejor tendría que haber ido a slytherin. Cada vez que hablaba de saltarse alguna norma, por tonta que fuera, todos sus compañeros gryffindor la miraban de forma extraña. Incluso Harry y los demás, claro que ellos solo se saltaban las normas por motivos "honorables". Últimamente los leones estaban afinando mucho su conducta, como si quisieran distanciarse lo más posible del comportamiento de los slytherin. A ella desde luego la estaban haciendo polvo reprochándole constantemente su actitud temeraria.

En los últimos días se había sentido tan distinta al resto de los gryffindor que incluso la incomodaba estar en la torre rodeada de ellos y sin saber qué decir. Había sentido la tentación de huir a algún lugar lejano. Al recordar eso, oyó una voz en su mente que empezó a entonar otra canción, con un tono rítmico que se repetía una y otra vez, sin resultar cansino. Esta vez sabía bien que canción era y la letra recitada en sus oídos la reconfortó un poco.

No obstante, al echarse sobre la tierra vio ante sus ojos la extraña mirada de Malfoy clavada en ella y sus palabras revolotearon como duendecillos de Cornualles por su cabeza, pero rápidamente se incorporó al sentir una presencia a su espalda y la melodía que oía se redujo al mínimo prudentemente.

—¡_Lumos_! —exclamó, alzando su varita. Se volvió para descubrir quién era, pero oyó un conjuro chillón y al instante unas cuerdas mágicas la inmovilizaron. Aunque no soltó la varita, las cuerdas le torcieron la mano evitando que pudiera moverla. Para más _inri_ cayó de bruces contra el suelo y tuvo que rodar sobre sí misma para ver de quien se trataba (y evitar que la hierba del suelo se le metiera en la boca y por la nariz).

Pensó que igual era el idiota de Malfoy que volvía para seguir molestándola, pero se trataba de una chica. No obstante, también era de slytherin.

—Hola, Spellman —La saludó como si no acabara de lanzarle un maleficio. ¡Increíble!

—¿Parkinson? —murmuró Evie, descolocada. Sí, era ella—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Te estaba buscando —Pansy Parkinson se paseó delante de ella como si nada, aunque traía un brillo de excitación en la mirada que no auguraba nada bueno—. Me sorprendió ver que te dirigías aquí. Una buenecita gryffindor saltándose las normas… aunque esto me facilitará las cosas.

Evie sabía cuál era el hechizo que la había lanzado, y también que era inútil revolcarse por el suelo para tratar de liberarse.

—¿Qué cosas?

Parkinson avanzó hasta ella y se agachó. Cogió su barbilla con sus dedos, hincándole las uñas (con perfecta manicura francesa, por supuesto) y le sonrió. Era una sonrisa malévola rebosante de locura.

—He venido para deshacerme de ti.

—¿Qué? —No, no, pero… sería una broma, ¿verdad? O tal vez estaba loca… esas cuerdas parecían apuntar hacia la segunda opción. Evie se revolvió para que le soltara el rostro—. ¿A caso quieres acabar en Azkaban?

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco y se incorporó.

—No voy a matarte, estúpida —le soltó. Eso no la alivió demasiado ya que seguía inmovilizada. La slytherin rebuscó en el bolsillo de su túnica y extrajo algo que, rápidamente, ocultó a su espalda—. Solo voy a librarme de ti.

Pues eso no sonaba mucho mejor, la verdad. Esa chica no era solo una compañera de clase con ínfulas de bruja oscura, _podía_ ser realmente una bruja oscura. Ahora todo era más peligroso que antes, hasta las personas que conocía de hacía mucho podían haber cambiado. ¿Y si Pansy también era una mortifaga recién reclutada por _quien tú ya sabes_ ansiosa por ganar puntos a los ojos de su nuevo señor?

Evie apoyó la barbilla en la hierba y se dijo a sí misma que no podía entrar en _modo pánico_, su única oportunidad de escapar era que alguien apareciera por allí y la ayudara. Intentaría razonar con aquella perturbada mientras esperaba, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas de lograrlo.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho yo a ti?

—No lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Pansy soltó una de esas odiosas risitas aspiradas al tiempo que movía la cabeza y agitaba los brazos—. Eres realmente estúpida.

No era una buena idea devolver el insulto a quien te apunta con una varita cuando no puedes mover un solo músculo, pero… ¿a quién quería engañar? Nunca se le ocurrían insultos geniales cuando los slytherin la molestaban, y menos ahora estando tan nerviosa como estaba.

—Draco —soltó Pansy de golpe. Evie intentó mirar a su alrededor pensando que el chico había aparecido para unirse a la fiesta, pero seguían solas—. Esto es por él.

—¿Te ha pedido él que te libres de mí?

—¡No, estúpida! ¡Jamás haría algo así!

—¡Entonces, ¿qué?!

—¡Pues que yo le quiero!

Evie se quedó pasmada. A lo mejor si era un poco estúpida porque era incapaz de entender el rumbo de esa conversación.

—¿Y a mí que me cuentas? —Soltó sin comprender nada—. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo y por qué tengo que desaparecer?

Pansy la observó en silencio, sin apartar su varita de ella. ¿Por qué la hablaba a medias? Si lo que quería era asustarla, había cumplido su misión hacía ya un rato. Al menos podía hablarle claro de una vez.

—Sabía que eras demasiado inocente y tontita como para darte cuenta —Farfulló Pansy como si de pronto hablara sola—. Bien, supongo que es mejor que él no lo sepa, así seguirá pensando que le odias…

—De verdad que no entiendo una palabra de lo que me dices…

Pansy movió su varita, un rayo de luz salió disparado contra Evie e impactó en su cuerpo. No fue nada grave, pero si doloroso. La hizo girar sobre el suelo y quedar boca arriba. También le cortó la respiración por un par de segundos, así que se quedó boqueando, con los ojos abiertos ante la inmensidad del cielo, como un pececillo recién pescado. Hasta que Pansy volvió a aparecer en su campo visual y le puso un pie en el pecho ejerciendo una leve presión con el tacón de aguja (¡cómo no!), _todos los slytherin eran unos niños pijos._

—Atrévete a decirme que no sabes de lo que te hablo.

Oh, no. No pensaba volver a abrir la boca hasta que no supiera por donde iban los tiros. Evie se quedó callada, aguzando el oído. ¡Alguien tenía que pasar por allí! No era posible que fuera la única que se saltaba las normas de vez en cuando.

—Está bien. Te lo diré —claudicó Pansy al ver que la otra no respondía. Le quitó el pie del pecho y tiró de ella para incorporarla en el suelo. Le puso la punta de la varita en la frente y su expresión se endureció—. Eres tú. Eres tú a quien él quiere.

—¿Quién?

—Draco ¡estúpida! —Y recibió un golpe de varita en la cabeza que tenía más intención de humillarla que de hacerla daño.

—Pero, ¿qué me quiere qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Pansy sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? ¡No puede ser que no lo hayas pillado aún! —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y con la mano libre se apartó los mechones de pelo de los ojos. Estos brillaban, totalmente abiertos. Cada vez parecía más enfadada—. Te quiere. Está enamorado de ti, ¿lo coges ahora o quieres un dibujito?

Esta vez entendió lo que oía pero… no se lo creyó (obviamente), incluso a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba Evie sintió el impulso de soltar una risita.

—Anda ya —se le escapó y antes de recibir un nuevo golpe, añadió—: ¡Eso es imposible!

—¡Es la pura verdad! La pura y… repugnante verdad.

—¡Pero si me odia! ¡Lleva torturándome desde que entramos en Hogwarts!

—Ojala eso fuera cierto —Parkinson se apartó de ella y se giró como si no soportara mirarla a la cara—. Piénsalo bien y trata de recordar.

¿Qué recordara qué? ¿Los insultos, las bromitas, las miradas de desprecio? Pero si hacía menos de diez minutos se lo había encontrado y… él le había advertido que tuviera cuidado. Puede que no hablara de _quien no debe nombrarse_, puede que él supiera que Pansy planeaba algo contra ella y… pero ¿por qué iba a avisarla? ¿Qué le importaba? A no ser que fuera cierto que él… solo con pensar en esa posibilidad se le revolvió el estómago.

—Tal vez te equivoques —probó a decir. La espalda de Pansy se tensó—. No puedes estar segura de lo que siente de verdad. A lo mejor has confundido algo que…

—Él me lo dijo —respondió con rabia—. Llevo desde cuarto insistiéndole para que salga conmigo de manera oficial y ¡nada! Es decir… no es que no hayamos tenido algo de vez en cuando… —Evie hizo una mueca y pidió al espíritu de Merlín no oír los detalles de tan escabrosos asuntos—. Pero se niega a que salgamos juntos. No dejé de preguntarle el motivo por el cual me rechazaba una y otra vez; me costó que confesara pero acabó haciéndolo.

—¿Y te dijo que… me quería… a mí? —Se le contrajo el rostro en una mueca de asco, pero por suerte la otra seguía de espaldas y no lo vio.

—Me dijo que solo había una chica que estaba a su altura y que no era yo.

—¡Pero no sabes si hablaba de mí! De hecho, es imposible que lo sea. Él nunca diría que estoy a su altura… para él solo soy una mestiza sin importancia… ¡Siempre se burla de mí en clase!

—Le estuve observando después de esa conversación y no hay duda —Se giró hacia ella repentinamente, de nuevo varita en mano—. En dos años no le he visto mirar a nadie salvo a ti —Sacudió la cabeza con furia—. ¡No lo entiendo! Eres una mestiza estúpida, probablemente la peor de cuantas hay en este colegio. ¿Qué es lo que le has hecho para que este tan obsesionado contigo?

_¿Obsesionado? _ Esa palabra no le gustó nada.

—No habré cruzado ni cincuenta palabras con él en estos años —dijo Evie. Ni siquiera ella quería pensar que fuera real lo que oía—. Debes estar equivocada.

—¿Equivocada? —Volvió a reír, una risa desagradable que se fue apagando poco a poco. Acabó mordiéndose el labio inferior tan fuerte que Evie vio como le caía un hilillo de sangre por la comisura. Ya era oficial: Pansy Parkinson estaba como una regadera y ella iba a morir—. Revisé sus cosas y no encontré nada. Hasta que eché un vistazo a su _pensadero_, ¿sabes lo que tiene ahí? No hay nada sobre el colegio, sus amigos, su familia o… sobre mí. Todos los recuerdos que guarda son sobre ti.

—¡¿Qué recuerdos?! ¡¿Cuándo me insultaba por los pasillos?!

—Los otros recuerdos.

Pero, ¿de qué otros recuerdos hablaba? No había más que eso, era imposible que hubiese visto otra cosa. La gryffindor bajó la vista e intentó relajar su respiración. Se estaba poniendo histérica y por eso la melodía de su mente empezaba a sonar más deprisa. Así no conseguiría nada, debía probar con otra cosa si quería salvarse.

—Si lo que dices es cierto… no tienes de qué preocuparte. Yo no siento nada por Malfoy, ¿vale? Jamás pasará nada entre nosotros ¡Si hasta me doy la vuelta cuando me lo cruzo por los pasillos! —Insistió todo lo que pudo—. Dile que le odio o lo que quieras, estoy segura de que se acabara olvidando de mí.

—No se olvidó de ti cuando tú se lo dijiste hace un año, ¿no? —Pansy movió la mano y lo que portaba brilló un instante atrapando el reflejo de alguna luz perdida, ¿qué era?—. Y realmente creyó que le odiabas después del numerito que montasteis en la biblioteca. Le dio igual. Le oí cuando se lo contó todo a Blaise y dijo que eso no cambiaba nada. Mientras sigas aquí, no existirá otra chica para él —Los hombros se le hundieron—. Ya ni siquiera… me dijo que no volvería a pasar una noche conmigo porque… ¡Solo piensa en ti! ¡Solo tú le importas!

Pero, ¿de verdad intentaba hacerla creer que Malfoy era una especie de romántico empedernido? ¡Era absurdo! ¿De verdad que no era una broma? Parecía uno de esos programas de cámara oculta que había visto en la tele el verano anterior.

—Pero no voy a hacerlo solo por eso —continuó Pansy. Balanceó lo que tenía en la mano, parecía una cadena o una especie de… colgante—. Tú le haces daño, le distraes y ahora no puede estar así. Tiene _cosas_ que hacer y no permitiré que ese absurdo enamoramiento por ti le haga cometer un error que pueda acabar con su vida. Si a ti no te importa lo que le ocurra, a mí sí.

Evie no se molestó esta vez en preguntar. No le interesaban los sucios negocios que Malfoy se trajera entre manos; ya le había quedado claro que Parkinson iba muy en serio.

—¿Qué me vas a hacer?

—Vaya, la primera pregunta inteligente de la noche —Volvió a acercarse a ella y dejó que la cadena cayera a la altura de la nariz de su prisionera—, ¿sabes lo que es?

Parecía un diminuto reloj de arena dorado dentro de un eje. Le resultó familiar, pero no sabía lo que era. Espera sí... lo había visto antes, ¿dónde?

_Oh, oh_ De pronto, lo recordó.

—Un giratiempo.

—¡Premio! Creo que he conseguido espabilarte en estos últimos minutos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

—Voy a usarlo para mandarte a la época más lejana posible que pueda —respondió. Se alzó y empezó a retroceder, al tiempo que daba cuerda al reloj—. Lo siento pero no puedes elegir destino. Ni yo sé a dónde irás; a lo mejor ves los dinosaurios o… podrías asistir a uno de esos interesantes juicios que se hacían en Salem.

—Espera un momento —pidió Evie, asustada. La canción se quedó atascada en una frase del estribillo, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza, como cuando se atasca la aguja en un disco de vinilo. Intentó avanzar hacia Pansy de rodillas pero cayó una vez más al suelo—. No tienes que hacer esto, por favor. Me iré de Hogwarts, no volveré a verle… ¡Pansy, escúchame!

—No serviría. Lo que yo quiero es que te desvanezcas del todo. Solo si cree que has desaparecido del mundo te olvidará.

—¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas! ¡¿Crees que te amará a ti cuando se entere de lo que me has hecho?!

Parkinson se encogió de hombros con una malévola sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo va a enterarse? ¿Se lo dirás tú? —Alzó la mano con la que sujetaba el giratiempo y con la otra se despidió—. Hasta nunca, Spellman. Saluda a los dinosaurios.

—¡No! —Pero era tarde. Pansy lanzó el giratiempo que cayó justo delante de su cara y explotó.

Un humo negro como un velo la cubrió al tiempo que sentía que una fuerza terrible la zarandeaba a todos lados como un insecto atrapado en una corriente de aire. Estaba pasando de verdad. La inundó una intensa sensación de vértigo que se abrió paso en su interior y que acabó provocándole un desmayo que apagó de forma absoluta cualquier sonido que aun resonara en su mente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pansy esperó con una sonrisa nerviosa hasta que vio como el cuerpo de la gryffindor desaparecía del todo. Tras la explosión el humo se dispersó rápidamente, dejando tras él únicamente la tierra del campo y la mochila de la chica que acababa de desvanecerse en el tiempo. ¡Lo había logrado! Evelyn Spellman era historia (puede que literalmente). Ahora a Draco no le quedaría más remedio que olvidarla para siempre porque… ¡ya no existía!

Justo cuando iba a hacerse con la mochila para poder largarse de allí, oyó unos pasos acercándose a toda prisa hacia ella. No logró ver de quien se trataba, solo el resplandor de su varita; así que tuvo que salir corriendo en dirección opuesta.

Harry corrió hacia los campos tras oír el fuerte estallido, suerte que aún andaba cerca. Llegó con su varita en alto y recorrió con su precaria vista el lugar; no encontró a nadie pero recordó que Evie le había dicho que iría allí a dar un paseo. Entonces, vio el bulto en el suelo y enseguida lo reconoció.

—La mochila de Evie —susurró cuando la agarró de un asa. Lanzó una mirada circular al estadio—, ¡Evie! ¡Evie, responde!

El silencio que siguió a su grito le provocó un terrible presentimiento. Pensó en volver a la torre de gryffindor y buscarla; no, mejor a la enfermería, siempre estaba allí. La mochila parecía arderle en la mano… sería mejor ir directamente a buscar a Dumbledore.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Hola a todos, una vez más!**

**Sí, lo sé. Los que ya leísteis este primer capítulo (que en realidad son dos) la semana pasada os estaréis preguntando qué ha pasado. Problemillas técnicos como se suele decir, jejeje. Me ha tocado volver a subirlo… Siento las molestias causadas, espero que aún sigáis interesados en leer mi nuevo fanfic de Harry Potter. En un rato subiré el siguiente capítulo.**

**Espero que podáis darle una oportunidad y si podéis me dejéis alguna review diciéndome qué os ha parecido. Harry Potter es una de las sagas que más han condicionado mi vida de lectora y tenía muchas ganas de compartir este fanfic aquí ^^**

**Gracias a todos y siento las molestias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer****: Los personajes (salvo la protagonista y alguno más), los lugares, y grandes partes de la trama de esta historia no me pertenecen; son propiedad única y exclusiva de la grandiosa y maravillosa J. K. Rowling (que los dioses de la literatura la bendigan siempre XD), yo solo voy a usarlos para crear un fanfic divertido y loco que espero que también os divierta a vosotros.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

—**Con El Tiempo No Se Juega—**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**2.**

**.**

**.:._—****Sí, soy terriblemente divertido****.—_.:.**

Evie abrió lenta y costosamente los ojos, aunque solo distinguió borrones y volvió a cerrarlos. Soltó un quejido e hizo otro intento; oscuridad. La oscuridad del cielo, aunque había diminutas lucecitas en lo alto que parecían guiñarle un ojo como diciendo: _Ey, has sobrevivido_.

Sentía dolor por todo el cuerpo, inclusive en zonas que jamás le habían dolido y que parecían haber surgido de la nada. A pesar de eso, notó que ya no estaba atada, solo tumbada en el suelo; sus brazos y piernas se extendían cada uno en una dirección distinta, libres. Sentía la arena bajo las palmas de sus manos, pero cuando intentó moverlas, estas crujieron de dolor y el crujido viajó por sus brazos, por sus hombros y su cuello hasta la cabeza.

Volvió a gemir. Y se dedicó a observar por el momento. Seguía en el campo de quidditch; ahí estaban los palos rematados en aros, las gradas… seguía en el mismo sitio, pero algo había ocurrido porque no tenía sentido que la pequeña explosión del giratiempo la hubiese dejado tan dolorida.

Venga, vamos. Tienes que ponerte en pie Sabía que no tenía nada roto, puede que ni siquiera se hubiese dislocado un triste tobillo, así que no tenía excusa para seguir ahí tirada. Aun así le costó horrores tan solo ponerse de rodillas, pero la brisa agitando su pelo y dándole en la cara la alivió un poco. Rodeándola estaban los restos del condenado giratiempo.

—Oh, sí… algo terrible ha pasado.

El giratiempo roto, su cuerpo para el arrastre; la maldita Pansy Parkinson había logrado su objetivo y la había mandado a otro tiempo. A uno no… muy lejano, por el aspecto que tenía todo. No obstante, era algo muy serio. No tenía ni idea de _cuándo_ estaba, ni sabía cómo volver a su tiempo, ni siquiera sabía si sería posible… ¿y si tenía que quedarse allí para siempre? Nunca más volvería a ver a sus padres, o quizás sí, si no había retrocedido mucho, pero ya no serían sus padres, y ellos no la conocerían.

No volvería a ver a su familia, ni a sus amigos, ni a Harry, ¡jamás volvería a ver a Harry! Y además, ¿qué iba a hacer allí? ¡No existía! ¿Dónde viviría? ¿Qué sería de ella?

Vale, estaba volviendo a entrar en modo pánico y no podía permitírselo. Necesitaba calmar los nervios de inmediato y la única fórmula que siempre le daba éxito era… cantar. No es que en ese momento (muerta de dolor), perdida en el tiempo y sentada en esa pose patética tuviera muchas ganas de entonar una sola nota, pero sabía que era lo único que podía ayudarla a centrarse. Necesitaba una canción. Y aunque quizás no era la más adecuada en ese instante, la única letra que recordaba era la de una canción que había cantado el verano anterior con su grupo de canto. En su mente oyó la introducción de la canción; unos suaves golpes de batería que alargó más de lo necesario hasta que se sintió capaz de dejar salir su voz. Las primeras frases le salieron endebles, con el tono equivocado y desafinando al final; aunque estuviera allí sola en ese enorme campo le daba un poco de vergüenza alzar la voz, pero la melodía seguía sonando a todo volumen en su mente y según se acercaba al estribillo, empezó a mover la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo y alargando correctamente las sílabas que debían ser alargadas, subiendo cada vez más el tono hasta que cuando llegó a la parte más movida, notó que el corazón por fin se relajaba un poco. Repitió esa parte varias veces para rebajar un poco el miedo y dejó que la voz se le extinguiera por si sola.

Bueno, ya se sentía algo mejor. Especialmente después de suspirar hondamente. Ahora podía reorganizar sus pensamientos.

¡Maldita Pansy! Y todo por el idiota de Malfoy… que por cierto, si tan coladito estaba por ella bien podría haberla avisado con más claridad en lugar de soltarle esas chorradas del "peligro para la gente como tú". Pero, ¿en qué pensaba? Seguía estando convencida de que toda esa historia sobre Malfoy era una mentira de la tarada de Parkinson.

—Tengo que pensar en hacer algo —se dijo. Miró un poco más a su alrededor y descubrió que por suerte, su varita había viajado con ella. La agarró con ambas manos y se sintió algo mejor—. Tiene que haber una solución, siempre hay una solución…

Eso se lo había dicho su madre en alguna ocasión. Su madre… a la que quizás jamás volvería a ver. Ese pensamiento lo arruinó todo, ni siquiera la canción más alegre del mundo podía cambiar la terrible situación en que se encontraba. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas sin que pudiera evitarlo, estaba demasiado asustada como para ser valiente u optimista. Se desinfló sobre el suelo y se puso a gimotear, abriendo los brazos a todo tipo de pensamientos funestos y horribles. Estaba perdida, sola, desorientada…

—Hola.

La voz surgió por encima de su cabeza. Evie dio un respingo, asustada y alzó la vista. Una figura oscura sobrevolaba por encima de ella y reaccionó instintivamente; movió su varita hacia la figura y soltó el primer hechizo que se le pasó por la cabeza. Hubo un estallido de luz, la figura oscura aulló, se tambaleó y cayó al suelo como un fardo sin vida.

La chica se quedó sin habla por la impresión. No solía reaccionar así, de hecho, usar su varita no era habitualmente su primera opción cuando se sentía en peligro (¡Así le había ido!), pero le habían pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo que… Se arrastró como pudo (las piernas no le acababan de responder) hasta la figura y comprobó que solo era una persona.

Un chico, más o menos de su edad, vestido con la túnica negra del colegio que había estado volando por encima de ella con su escoba, la cual había caído a unos metros de ellos. El chico en cuestión soltó una maldición y se removió en el suelo para incorporarse.

—¿Qué demonios me has…?

—¿Harry? —murmuró Evie, pasmada. Era él, le tenía delante. Estaba ahí mismo. ¡No había viajado al pasado, seguía en casa! De la emoción que sintió se arrojó al cuello del chico y la apretujó con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Qué alegría verte, Harry! Pensé que había ocurrido algo horrible.

—Puedes seguir abrazándome pero… —Evie sintió un escalofrío. Esa no era la voz de su amigo—, me temo que no soy ese tal Harry —La chica se apartó de él, confusa y acercó la varita iluminada a su cara. Claro que no era él. O sea, era casi idéntico pero los rasgos de ese rostro estaban más afilados, los ojos de ese chico eran castaños y por supuesto, no había ni rastro de cicatriz en su frente—. Además, ¿Harry? Nunca había oído un nombre tan feo como ese.

Evie desvió la vista. ¿Qué estaba pasando? A lo mejor la tonta de Pansy la había mandado a algún tipo de universo paralelo donde Harry tenía otros ojos y no se había enfrentado a _quien no debe ser nombrado_. Lo había visto en algún programa de la tele, así que podía ser cierto.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó el chico, llamando su atención.

—Ahm… —No le salió más que eso. Estaba demasiado confundida.

—¿Te han lanzado un hechizo _silenciador_? —se burló él, pero Evie no respondió—. Eres una chica muy extraña… primero me derribas de mi escoba, luego me abrazas como si me amaras con locura y ahora te quedas callada.

Hablando de programas de la tele, había visto uno ese verano (sí, no había hecho más que ver la tele en todo el verano) en el que un muggle viajaba atrás en el tiempo en un coche de un científico loco y se metía en numerosos líos porque alteraba los acontecimientos pasados. Y si finalmente eso era lo que le había pasado a ella debía tener cuidado con lo que dijera o hiciera al interactuar con la gente de esa época.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —insistió el chico. ¿Debía decirle su nombre? ¿Y si eso provocaba una catástrofe? —. Vamos, no te hagas la misteriosa; sé que me oyes y que puedes hablar.

Pensándolo bien, quizás sería más inteligente actuar con naturalidad (la que fuera posible en esa situación) e intentar averiguar algo del tiempo en el que estaba.

—Lo siento —murmuró. Se pasó una mano por el pelo intentando aparentar calma y después se la tendió al chico—. Soy Evie… —Mejor no dar el apellido por si acaso.

—Vale, eso está mejor —Cogió su mano y la estrecho, aunque primero se revolvió el pelo oscuro—. Yo soy James Potter.

Evie le soltó de golpe, nerviosa.

—¿Cómo?

—Que… me llamo James —repitió él, confuso.

—¿Has dicho… Potter?

—Sí, ¿por?

No estaba en un universo paralelo, sí que había viajado atrás en el tiempo. Más o menos veinte o veinticinco años, por lo visto. Y claro, ese no era Harry con otros ojos, era… tenía que ser su padre, solo que en versión adolescente. El cual volvía a mirarla como si estuviera chiflada.

—Por nada, es… —Se encogió de hombros—. Encantada.

Bueno, quizás fuera algo bueno. No había retrocedido tanto como temía, así que le resultaría más fácil pasar desapercibida, en cuanto dejara de actuar como una lunática.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Evie? —Quiso saber él—, ¿qué haces aquí sola en plena noche? —Oh no, preguntas. No había tenido tiempo de pensar una historia. James frunció el ceño mirando la insignia de su túnica—. ¿Eres de Gryffindor?

—Ahm… sí.

—Pero nunca te había visto antes por aquí y yo también soy de Gryffindor.

—Pues no… te habrás fijado en mí.

Entonces, James adoptó una expresión tan peculiar que, por un momento, la imagen de Harry se desvaneció del todo de su rostro.

—Si te hubiese visto me acordaría —le aseguró con una sonrisilla socarrona de lo más particular y con un brillo destellante en la mirada—, no me olvidaría de una chica tan guapa como tú ni en un millón de años.

—¿Qué? —Evie seguía aún demasiado aturdida. Y puede que fuera lo sorprendente del comentario o lo extraño que fue oír aquello de alguien tan parecido a Harry, pero le sonó a la tontería más grande del mundo.

James arqueó las cejas sin entender esa respuesta. Las chicas solían sonreír ante sus cumplidos o por lo menos, sonrojarse.

—Yo… —dijo ella intentando retomar la conversación tras ese parón tan incómodo—, verás, sí que soy de Gryffindor pero llevo bastante tiempo fuera. Tuve que irme del colegio…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… mi padre se puso enfermo —improvisó a toda velocidad—. Él es muggle y no quería usar la magia para curarse. Los tratamientos muggle son muy lentos, así que he estado todo este tiempo cuidándole.

—Vaya… ¿y ahora ya está mejor?

—Sí, sí, está mucho mejor… además mi madre es bruja, así que me ha estado dando clases en casa y… —Y no se le ocurría nada más qué decir, así que calló. Por desgracia James seguía con el ceño fruncido.

—¿O sea que hoy has vuelto a Hogwarts?

—Sí, eso es.

—Pero, ¿por qué estás aquí, en los campos de quidditch, sola, por la noche y sin equipaje?

Piensa, piensa más rápido Pero no. Se quedó en blanco o más bien, se distrajo pensando en por qué tenía tan mala suerte. ¿Qué había hecho ella para acabar en esa horrible situación? ¿Por qué tenía que estar inventándose esas sandeces?

Quería volver a casa. No quería estar allí sola. Si no podía ni responder a las preguntas de James, ¿qué haría cuándo alguien más se enterara de que estaba allí y la interrogara al respecto?

El pánico y la rabia hicieron mella en Evie provocando de nuevo su llanto. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su cara a toda velocidad, eran como estrellas fugaces resplandecientes en la oscuridad por el reflejo de la luz de la varita. Y en el fondo de su mente empezó a sonar una terrible melodía que le recordó a las sonatas clásicas que le ponían en clase de música cuando era pequeña.

James dio un respingo al verla.

—¿Qué? No, pero ¿por qué…? No llores —Vaya, al parecer no era la única que se trababa al hablar por los nervios. El chico miró a su alrededor, incómodo y después alargó torpemente los brazos hacia ella. La rozó con inseguridad, pero finalmente la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con suavidad—. Vamos, no será para tanto. Siempre hay una solución.

Oh, tenía que usar esas palabras que solo la pusieron más triste.

—No, no la hay…

—Seguro que sí, Evie —decía él muy convencido—. Si tienes un problema, yo te ayudaré a resolverlo.

No. No necesitaba su ayuda, sino la de…

—¡Dumbledore! —exclamó ella, apartándose de él de golpe. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido acudir a él antes de ponerse a lloriquear y darlo todo por perdido? ¡Él era su solución!

—¿Dumbledore? —repitió James, extrañado.

—Está aquí, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro que está. Es el director, ¿dónde va a estar si no?

Evie respiró aliviada. Hablaría con él y Dumbledore la mandaría de vuelta a casa. Y todo se solucionaría. Se secó las lágrimas con el puño de la túnica y esbozo una sonrisilla esperanzada. Menos mal que no se había dejado llevar por el pánico.

—Por eso las chicas no deberíais llorar —comentó James más tranquilo—. Estáis mucho más guapas cuando sonreís.

—Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore enseguida —le dijo ella, como si no hubiese oído su comentario—. Es una emergencia.

—Ah, vale —convino él, algo confuso. Se rascó la cabeza y de un salto se puso en pie. Después agarró su escoba con aire resuelto—. Yo te llevo.

Evie levantó la cabeza desde el suelo.

—¿Cómo que tú me llevas?

—En mi escoba —explicó moviéndola. Señaló a una de las ventanas del castillo—. Ese es el despacho de Dumbledore.

—¿Y pretendes que volemos hasta su ventana?

—¡Pues claro! No te preocupes, soy un excelente volador.

—Ya, lo sé… —Se detuvo cuando el chico ladeó la cabeza hacia ella—, quiero decir, que me lo imagino pero… entrar por la ventana del director no es…

—¿No has dicho que es una emergencia? —Notó que la chica tenía problemas para levantarse, así que no dudó en ayudarla—. Así llegaremos antes —La ayudó también a subir a la escoba y después se colocó delante.

—¿Qué hacías tú volando por ahí en plena noche? —preguntó Evie de pronto—. Creo recordar que eso está prohibido.

James le sonrió por encima del hombro.

—Sí, bueno, "prohibido" —dijo con cierto tono despreocupado. Pegó una patada al suelo y juntos se elevaron hacia el cielo nocturno. Tiró del mango hasta que ambos estuvieron bien arriba—. ¿No te agarras a mí? ¿No te da miedo volar?

De hecho Evie no estaba muy acostumbrada a volar en escoba. Tras aquellas clases en primero se había mantenido alejada de esos artefactos y aunque no le daban miedo las alturas, la sensación de vértigo en su estómago la inquietaba un poco.

—Estoy bien así —respondió con dignidad… si es que le quedaba algo después del espectáculo que había montado ante ese chico.

—Genial —Hizo descender la escoba a toda velocidad y en picado, tan de repente que la chica sintió el golpe terrible del viento en la cara. Cerró los ojos sin querer y ese horrible vértigo que tanto odiaba la sacudió todo el cuerpo con maldad. Sus brazos se enrollaron solos en torno al torso de James.

—¡Muy gracioso! —le reprochó en cuanto recuperó la respiración.

—Sí, soy terriblemente divertido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en la sala común de Slytherin con un libro frente a las narices. Esperaba que eso, unido a su seria mirada de concentración, sirviera para ahuyentar a cualquiera que se le acercara para molestarle. No estaba leyendo, pero no le apetecía hablar con nadie. Aunque todo estaba muy tranquilo en la sala. Apenas había gente, solo unos cuantos de primero estudiando, un par de tercero haciendo el tonto frente a la chimenea y dos chicas de quinto que removían un caldero humeante. De vez en cuando se le iban los ojos hacia el humo negro que desprendía el caldero, no sabía por qué.

En su mente resonaban una y otra vez las últimas palabras que Evie Spellman le había dirigido en el pasillo: _Tal vez pronto no tengas que volver a verme por aquí_. Había tenido un mal presentimiento al escucharlas, y sus presentimientos no solían fallar, para algo era un mago. Si no hubiera aparecido el imbécil de Potter a fastidiarlo todo como siempre… Parecía que el objetivo en la vida del _cara rajada_ fuera amargarle la suya, entrometiéndose en todo lo que le importaba…

Se removió en el sillón de color verde oscuro destensando los hombros y relajando la mandíbula, no conseguía encontrar una postura cómoda. Algo le molestaba se sentara como se sentara.

_Evie _pensó mientras cavilaba sobre esa sensación que le pesaba por dentro.

Nunca decía su nombre en voz alta, no quería que se le escapara por accidente delante de otra persona. Pero en su mente…

¿Qué era? Sentía un escozor en las manos y el eco de un picor que recorría todo su cuerpo. Los pelos del brazo se le ponían de punta cada pocos segundos. Trasladó su mirada de nuevo al caldero y al humo que salía de este, le pareció que formaba una figura extraña que se parecía mucho a…

_¿Qué demonios está pasando? _

Su mano derecha se movió automáticamente a su brazo izquierdo, al lugar donde ocultaba su recién adquirida marca tenebrosa. Algo no iba bien.

_Debería ir a buscarla_ se le ocurrió, aunque sabía que era una locura. _Seguro que está en la enfermería, ella prácticamente vive allí. _Y si no… ¡Iría a la torre de Gryffindor y entraría a la fuerza!

_No, no puedo hacer eso. ¡Sería una estupidez! _Se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con un gesto casi imperceptible. Ya tenía bastantes problemas, y ese curso lo último que le convenía era hacerse notar más de lo necesario.

¿Por qué se le estaban ocurriendo ideas tan peligrosas? ¿Ir a buscar a Evie a la torre de Gryffindor? ¡Maldición! ¿Para decirle qué?

Malfoy resopló molesto consigo mismo.

Durante el verano anterior habían pasado muchas cosas en su casa; la mansión Malfoy había sido receptora de un sinfín de _magos y brujas oscuros_ poderosos, temibles y ciertamente muy desagradables, empezando por su querida tía Bellatrix. Pero eso no había sido lo peor. Con su padre en Azkaban, a su madre no le había quedado más opción que doblegarse a la voluntad de esa gente y abrirles las puertas de su casa. Y por la misma razón, él había sido sometido a todo tipo de pruebas y torturas como parte de su nuevo _entrenamiento_.

Y aunque ahora estaba en Hogwarts y se sentía un poco más tranquilo, su mente seguía angustiada, viajando constantemente a casa al pensar en su madre y en cómo estaría allí sola. No dejaba de pensar en lo que se estaba preparando más allá de los muros del colegio.

Un único pensamiento le había concedido algo de paz mental y era que Evie Spellman, al igual que habían hecho muchos otros _mestizos_ y _sangra sucia_ no apareciese por Hogwarts ese año. Que ella y sus padres se hubiesen ocultado en algún lugar recóndito ante la amenaza del resurgimiento del _señor Tenebroso_. Pero había sido una esperanza vana, la chica había regresado al colegio también.

_¿Por qué demonios habrá vuelto?_

Por supuesto ni ella ni nadie sabían las cosas temibles que iban a ocurrir ese año en Hogwarts si él lograba tener éxito en sus planes. Planes secretos. Planes que nadie debía conocer, siquiera sospechar que se estaban llevando a cabo y sin embargo… no había podido resistirse a advertirla. Unas horas antes, al encontrársela sola en aquel pasillo tan despreocupada y temeraria como siempre no había podido cerrar la boca y por eso Malfoy había pretendido asustarla para que se marchara antes de que nada le pasara pero… como era habitual, Evie no le había hecho ningún caso.

_Habría sido mejor que ella no hubiera vuelto… ¡Que no estuviera aquí!_

De pronto la puerta de la sala común se abrió. Una figura entró caminando con un balanceo sinuoso, aunque un tanto descontrolado. Malfoy ni siquiera tuvo que levantar los ojos del libro para saber de quién se trataba. Se arrellanó más en el asiento como si nada y esperó que eso fuera una indirecta para que la persona en cuestión no se le acercara. Por desgracia, tampoco en eso tuvo éxito.

No tardó en sentir el movimiento del sillón cuando la chica se sentó en él y después, la presencia de esa persona excesivamente cerca de él.

—Hola, Draco.

—Estoy leyendo, Parkinson.

—¿Y qué lees? —El chico puso los ojos en blanco, decidió no contestar a semejante tontería. Pero sabía que Pansy Parkinson podía ser realmente insistente cuando tenía una de esas "noches". La mano de la chica se posó sobre el lomo del libro y con irritante suavidad, se lo arrebató. Luego se lo llevó a los ojos fingiendo que leía el título—. ¿Qué haces leyendo esto? Es un libro muggle… ¿qué son _Cumbres Borrascosas_?

Malfoy le quitó el libro a toda velocidad y se lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de la túnica.

—Te advierto que hoy no es una buena noche para que me molestes —le dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar paciente—. Suéltalo, si es que tienes algo que decirme y lárgate.

—¿A qué viene ese tono? —preguntó la slytherin con un aire juguetón que le crispó aún más.

¡Pues a que estaba preocupado y no sabía por qué! Tal vez no lograra sacarse de encima esa sensación hasta que no se fuera a dormir. Mañana por la mañana vería a Evie en el desayuno, comprobaría que estaba sana y salva y lo olvidaría todo.

—Me retiro ya —anunció, taciturno. Pero Pansy le cogió del brazo y le impidió que se levantara mientras le hacía una mueca. El chico suspiró y giró la cabeza hacia ella—. ¿Qué?

—Aún es pronto —contestó como si nada. Le sonreía ampliamente mientras pestañeaba dos veces más rápido de lo normal, y él sabía lo que significaba eso—. Quédate un rato y cuéntame algo más de esas _borrascas_…

—Preferiría una sesión doble de _crucio_, querida —le dijo apretando los labios en una fría sonrisa. Apartó las manos de la chica de su brazo y se echó un poco hacia atrás, pero ella se le acercó aún más cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Malfoy no solía dar explicaciones, ni tenía por qué justificar su comportamiento (que siempre había sido malo) con los demás; no obstante, por una vez, se comportó. Por algún motivo recordó todas las veces que su madre le había dicho que los Malfoy eran, ante todo, caballeros.

—Estoy agotado y necesito dormir —le explicó—. No tiene nada que ver contigo, así que… olvídalo.

No era exactamente una disculpa, pero era lo máximo que podía hacer. Aun así pareció complacer a su compañera pues esta volvió a sonreír al tiempo que alargaba el brazo por encima del respaldo del sillón y dejaba caer la mano sobre la nuca del chico. Las puntas de sus dedos le rozaron lentamente.

—Yo podría ayudarte a que te relajaras —le dijo, mientras acercaba su rostro al de él—. Antes te gustaba, ¿recuerdas?

Draco la miró unos instantes pero ni siquiera llegó a considerarlo. Un rostro bien distinto apareció en su mente y le hizo apartarse.

—Eso se terminó hace tiempo y lo sabes.

Pansy apartó el brazo apretando el puño con fastidio y frustración.

—¿Y de qué te ha servido? ¿Eh? —le interrogó—. Estás aquí solo, leyendo… —Sacudió la cabeza, mientras se colocaba mejor la túnica (que previamente había ajustado en una posición mucho más provocativa) —. Esa mestiza nunca dejará que le pongas un dedo encima.

Malfoy se volvió hacia ella como un rayo y la cogió del brazo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó.

Oh no… esa mirada de seriedad, los ojos entrecerrados y esa voz ronca y gutural. Pansy supo que le había enfadado y mucho. Y un Draco Malfoy enfadado era un peligro muy a tener en cuenta.

—Nada.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —Intentó soltarse, pero fue inútil. Miró a su alrededor pero el resto de serpientes que reptaban por la sala común se habían desvanecido misteriosamente—. ¿Que qué es lo que sabes? ¿Por qué has mencionado a…?

—¿A Spellman? —dijo Pansy. De perdidos al río, en cualquier caso ya había metido la pata. Era un buen momento para desquitarse de todo el dolor que había tenido que soportar—. ¿Te creías que no conocía tu sucio secreto? ¡Porque es lo más repugnante que he oído! El heredero de los Malfoy se ha enamorado de una mestiza, ¿qué dirían tus padres si lo supieran?

—¡No metas a mis padres en esto! ¡Ni siquiera los menciones! —le ordenó el chico. Aumentó la presión sobre su brazo—. ¿Cómo te has enterado de eso?

Si admitía que había estado fisgando entre sus recuerdos estaba perdida, así que se lo calló.

—Tú mismo me lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas? —respondió. El brazo empezaba a arderle—. Después solo tuve que observarte. Es mucho más evidente de lo que piensas. Además escuché tus conversaciones con Blaise —Hizo una mueca, retorciendo el cuerpo intentando aliviar el dolor—. Para ya, me haces daño —Draco la miró fijamente, con un fuego pálido ardiendo en sus claras pupilas. La soltó de mala manera y se levantó. La chica se cogió la muñeca, frotándosela con fuerza—. ¿Te vas?

—No creo que tengas nada más interesante que decir.

—¿Te da igual que haya descubierto tu secretito?

El chico se volvió y le dedicó una terrible sonrisa de desprecio.

—¿Y qué? ¿Qué harás? ¿Se lo contarás al resto del colegio para que se burlen de mí? Nadie se creería semejante historia. ¿Se lo dirás a ella? Tal vez me hagas un favor.

—¿Crees acaso que si lo supiera tendrías alguna oportunidad? —Le preguntó ella. Soltó una risita y se puso en pie también—¿Crees que cambiaría en algo lo que ella piensa de ti? Con lo que te has esforzado para que te odie…

—Cállate —le ordenó con serenidad. Apretó la mano sobre el libro que ocultaba en su bolsillo—. Parece mentira que todavía no sepas lo peligroso que es provocarme.

—No te va a quedar más remedio que olvidarla —le dijo—. Yo estoy aquí. Sé todas las cosas horribles que has hecho y _qué piensas hacer_. Cosas que le provocarían un infarto a tu ñoña mestiza si llegara a enterarse. Yo jamás te odiaría, ni te rechazaría.

Parkinson sabía dónde golpear. Él mismo se había imaginado la cara que pondría Evie si se enterara de lo que era en realidad, de lo que se proponía. Las terribles cosas que pensaría de él, todas ciertas por otro lado. Pero no iba a dejar que supiera que eso le afectaba lo más mínimo. Ya se había hecho a la idea.

—Por favor, Parkinson —le dijo suavizando el tono. La chica arqueó las cejas, esperanzada—. No te humilles más, recuerda lo que eres —A Pansy se le cayó el mundo a los pies, perdió las fuerzas y estuvo a punto de dejarse caer en el sillón—. Olvídate de mí. Y ni se te ocurra acercarte a Evie.

Draco echó a andar hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios masculinos y desapareció sin más.

Pansy se tiró en el sillón y apretó un cojín contra su cara para que ahogara sus gritos de odio. Tardó unos minutos pero lo soltó todo.

—¿Evie? ¡¿Evie?! —Nunca había notado ni una pizca del cariño que Draco había usado en esa palabra, al pronunciar su nombre.

¿Qué demonios le había hecho esa pequeña bruja? ¿Cómo lo había conseguido?

Trató de calmarse antes de que la cara se le desencajara. Recordó que la estúpida mestiza estaba perdida a saber cuándo y que era imposible que regresara y eso la hizo sentir mejor. Incluso pudo sonreír al imaginarse la cara que pondría Draco al día siguiente cuando no viera a su adorada mestiza por ningún lado. Seguro que en cuanto se convenciera de que jamás volvería a verla no tardaría en olvidarla. Y entonces se arrastraría hasta ella buscando sus labios.

Solo tenía que esperar a que pasara esa noche.

**.:._—****Olvidaba que los viajes en el tiempo revuelven el estómago una barbaridad****—_.:.**

James llevó a cabo su bizarra idea de entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore por la ventana. Hizo que la escoba se parara junto al alféizar y Evie desmontó. Bajó al suelo sin atreverse a mirar a ningún lado por la vergüenza y James se le unió en seguida, como si nada, hasta le sonrió satisfecho, ¿qué le pasaba a ese chico? No se imaginaba a Harry haciendo algo así.

Dumbledore les observó desde su escritorio con tan solo una ceja alzada. Se puso en pie cuando los jóvenes se le acercaron; y lo hizo con la misma calma con que lo hubiera hecho si hubiesen entrado por la puerta.

—Señor Potter —saludó el director. Después miró a la chica—. Señorita.

—Profesor Dumbledore —se adelantó James—. He encontrado a esta chica en los campos de quidditch y dice que tiene una emergencia.

—¡Ah! Claro, de ahí la escoba y la ventana… ¿No es así, señor Potter? —El chico asintió.

—Necesito hablar con usted —dijo Evie rápidamente. Miró fijamente al profesor intentando transmitirle su urgencia; por lo visto, con bastante acierto.

—Por supuesto, querida —convino él—. Señor Potter, ¿le importa esperar fuera? Démosle algo de intimidad a su amiga.

El chico asintió y cargando con su escoba, salió del despacho.

Cuando se quedaron a solas en la habitación y miró al hombre a la cara, Evie se sintió repentinamente más tranquila. Él podría solucionar su problema, seguro. En un rato estaría de vuelta en su tiempo y todo aquello no sería más que un extraño y desagradable recuerdo que ignoraría el resto de su vida.

—Señorita…

—Spellman. Mi nombre es Evie Spellman.

—¡Qué curioso! Creía conocer el nombre de todos mis alumnos —comentó el hombre.

—Es que no soy su alumna… aún —explicó. Debía ser más directa, estaba deseosa por soltarlo todo cuanto antes—. A ver yo… tuve un problemilla con un giratiempo. Vengo del futuro, unos veinticinco o treinta años en el futuro. Ahora estoy aquí atrapada y no sé cómo volver a casa. Por favor, tiene que ayudarme.

Dumbledore escuchó con calma y después parpadeó tras sus gafas de media luna, solo ligeramente sorprendido. Volvió a sentarse en su escritorio y le hizo un gesto a la chica para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Vayamos por partes, señorita Spellman —le indicó. Ella se sentó impaciente por empezar—. Por favor, coja un caramelo de limón, ¿desea un té?

—No, gracias.

—Olvidaba que los viajes en el tiempo revuelven el estómago una barbaridad —comentó de forma amigable. Se echó hacia atrás para apoyarse en el respaldo y la miró de forma tranquilizadora—. Ahora, ¿podría contarme ese problemilla con el giratiempo? No escatime en detalles, por favor.

Evie respiró hondo y lo soltó.

Le contó todo lo que podía recordar de su conversación con Pansy, cómo la había hechizado y la había lanzado ese giratiempo a mala idea. Incluso retrocedió y le contó cosas de su vida normal que, en realidad, no tenían mucho que ver (por los nervios y porque él no dejaba de mirarla fijamente). Después le describió el horrible viaje hasta allí y su encuentro con James.

Dumbledore escuchó pacientemente hasta que la chica dejó de hablar y después se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Si lo he entendido bien, esa tal Parkinson le tiró el giratiempo a la cara porque estaba celosa, por ese chico… Malfoy, que dice estar enamorado de usted, ¿verdad?

Evie torció la cabeza, un poco confundida.

—Eso me dijo, sí… aunque yo no me lo creo.

—¡Claro! Porque ese chico es el que la molesta e insulta desde que eran pequeños, ¿no?

—Sí…

—¿Y a usted le gusta él? ¿El tal Malfoy?

—¡No! —exclamó Evie, un tanto turbada. —. ¿Qué importancia tiene todo eso para el problema que tengo ahora?

Dumbledore se rio por lo bajo.

—Discúlpeme, señorita. Nunca hago oídos sordos a una buena historia de amor y celos.

Vaya, era increíble la calma con que se tomaba las cosas el Dumbledore del pasado.

—Pero, ¿podrá ayudarme? ¿Podré volver a mi tiempo?

El hombre meditó, alargando el silencio tanto que consiguió que a Evie se le agarrotara todo el cuerpo por la tensión. Se fue encogiendo ligeramente, agarrándose al asiento y obligó a sus ojos a no pestañear.

—Por supuesto que podré, señorita Spellman —respondió el otro. La chica soltó un suspiro tan hondo que estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla hacia delante—. No obstante, para enviarla a la época correcta hará falta una poción que, mucho me temo, es de elaboración muy compleja.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que tardaré un tiempo en prepararla —Se llevó la mano a la barba y se la mesó con parsimonia. Era mucho más corta de lo que Evie recordaba—. Alrededor de dos meses.

—¿Dos mes? —repitió Evie, descolocada—, ¡¿tengo que pasarme dos meses enteros aquí?! ¡¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer tanto tiempo?!

—Deberá actuar con naturalidad, por supuesto. Nadie puede saber de dónde proviene usted ni quién es en realidad. Usaremos la historia que le ha contado al señor Potter; es una alumna de este colegio que tuvo que ausentarse durante unos años y que ahora, ha vuelto para incorporarse a las clases.

Evie se tapó la cara con las manos, desesperada. Aquello no era posible… se suponía que Dumbledore era el mago más grande de todos los tiempos, ¿y necesitaba dos meses para preparar una poción de nada? ¿Cómo pensaba que sería capaz de sobrevivir tanto tiempo allí atrapada?

—Se unirá a sus compañeros de Gryffindor de sexto, ya que ese es su casa en el futuro. Y deberá acudir a las clases como una alumna más —le explicó—. Señorita Spellman, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que se encuentre por aquí con alguno de sus padres?

Por suerte no le hizo falta pensarlo demasiado y respondió de forma automática.

—No. Mi padre es muggle y mi madre… anduvo viajando con sus padres toda su adolescencia, aprendiendo magia en distintos colegios del mundo pero no aquí.

—En cualquier caso, tal vez lo mejor sea cambiarle el apellido —pensó Dumbledore. _¿Y por qué no?_ pensó ella, rendida—. De ahora en adelante será conocida como Evelyn Adler, así se lo diré a los otros profesores cuando les hable de usted. ¿Le gusta?

—Claro…

—Señorita Spellman —Evie alzó sus ojos y se encontró con una tranquilizadora sonrisa por parte del director—. Sé que será complicado, pero no tiene de que preocuparse. La ayudaré a volver a casa.

La chica se obligó a sonreír a pesar del malestar que sentía. Era normal que estuviera asustada por lo que le había pasado, pero debía confiar en Dumbledore. Solo eran dos meses, al fin y al cabo. Podría haber sido mucho peor.

—Gracias, señor.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y fueron hacia la puerta del despacho.

—Yo la avisaré cuando la poción esté lista —le explicó—. Hasta entonces, intenté disfrutar de su estancia aquí — _¿Disfrutar?_ No le parecía que eso fuera a ser posible. Las puertas se abrieron ante ellos y James, que esperaba en una esquina levantó la cabeza. Se acercó a ellos sonriente y Evie sintió un latigazo en el estómago. Debía ser un reflejo de su cuerpo por lo que se parecía a Harry—. Oh, señor Potter. Haga el favor de acompañar a la señorita Adler hasta la torre de Gryffindor, se instalará en el dormitorio de la joven Makey, creo que hay un sitio libre.

—¿Se ha solucionado la emergencia? —quiso saber James, la miraba directamente a ella pero Evie se quedó en blanco.

—Oh, sí. Está todo solucionado y la señorita Adler retomará sus clases sin problema —respondió el director salvándola del peligro—. Le rogaría, señor Potter, que no molestara a su nueva compañera con más preguntas sobre ese tema, puesto que ya está todo resuelto.

El chico asintió y ella sonrió al profesor, realmente agradecida.

—Está bien, pues vamos —dijo James. De pronto, la escoba que había dejado en un rincón salió volando y se coló en el despacho de Dumbledore ante la asombrada mirada de los otros.

—Esta vez vayan por el castillo, ¿de acuerdo? —les propuso—. Y ya hablaremos sobre su divertida costumbre de salir a volar en plena noche, señor Potter.

El chico se puso algo rígido y por un instante, perdió la sonrisa.

—Claro, profesor.

Dumbledore les despidió con un divertido gesto de mano y regresó a su despacho. Evie miró a James mientras este suspiraba.

—Lo siento —le dijo refiriéndose a la escoba perdida—. Ha sido por mi culpa.

—Bah, no te preocupes —Sus ojos resplandecieron de forma enigmática. Nunca había visto ese brillo en Harry y le resultó curioso—. Tengo mis métodos para recuperarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recorrieron los pasillos y corredores que mediaban entre el despacho y la torre de Gryffindor, por suerte todo lo que se fue encontrando Evie tenía prácticamente el mismo aspecto que en su tiempo. No tendría problemas de orientación… todavía no se creía que tuviera que pasar allí dos meses enteros.

¿Pasaría igual el tiempo en el presente? ¿Qué pensarían sus padres cuando no tuvieran noticias suyas en dos meses enteros? ¿Y sus amigos? Inevitablemente pensó en Harry, ¿la echaría de menos? Bueno, al menos esperaba que notara su ausencia…

Lo que le había pasado era tan surrealista que ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos resultaría creíble si pudiera contárselo a alguien. Se había caído por un agujero en el tiempo y ahora estaba atrapada allí donde todo era parecido a su hogar, pero diferente al mismo tiempo. Cielos… ¡Era la Alicia de los viajes en el Tiempo! Por lo menos nadie intentaría allí cortarle la cabeza. Mientras caminaba, recordó una canción que hablaba justamente de esa historia y comenzó a oír la letra en sus oídos aturullados por lo abrumada que estaba. Parecía que la vocecilla de la cantante se estuviera burlando de ella y el acompañamiento de los platillos en una de las estrofas fue como oír un helicóptero colándose por sus oídos. Era tan molesto que le costó oír a James cuando este volvió a hablar.

—_Corro de hadas_

—¿Qué?

James sonrió, divertido.

—Es la contraseña de Gryffindor: _corro de hadas_ —le explicó. El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió dando lugar a la sala común que tan bien conocía la chica. Todo estaba casi igual. Desierta a esas horas de la noche, lo único que iluminaba la estancia eran los rescoldos que quedaban en la chimenea. Casi parecía que siguiera en casa, lo estaba de hecho, y al mismo tiempo… se sentía tan ajena a todo, como dando vueltas en su propio y tenebroso país de las maravillas.

—¿Seguro que está todo bien? —preguntó James, colocándose a su lado. Evie apenas le había hecho caso durante el trayecto hasta allí. Quería ser optimista y confiar, pero algo… quizás el cansancio, se lo impedía. Asintió sin mucho interés, pero el chico obedeció la petición del director y no indagó más—. Así que te llamas, Adler.

—Ah, sí.

—Bueno… —su voz se apagó poco a poco aunque no despegó sus ojos de ella—. Quizás deberías irte a dormir, pareces cansada.

—Sí, debería…

¿Sería capaz de dormir algo después de todo? ¿Para qué? Ojala pudiera hacer caso a la canción y preguntarle a Alicia como se sobrevive en el agujero…

—No te preocupes por lo de ser nueva —le dijo él, pensando que quizás eso era lo que tenía tan angustiada a la chica—. Mañana te presentaré a mis amigos, te van a caer genial.

Evie parpadeó pesadamente, bajó el volumen de la canción para volver en sí. Los amigos de James eran…

—Oh, dios —murmuró sin poder evitarlo. No sería capaz de hacerlo, había demasiadas cosas que sabía y tendría que ocultar, y a ella se le daba fatal mentir. Aun así, James estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ser amable con ella, así que le dedicó una sonrisa—. Muchas gracias por… todo.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—A tu disposición —le soltó. Evie asintió, divertida.

—Buenas noches —Se despidió.

—Buenas noches, preciosa —La chica frunció el ceño mientras se giraba hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios femeninos. Subió los escalones de uno en uno y cuando estuvo arriba, apoyó las manos en la barandilla y se volvió para mirar a James que no se había movido un ápice.

—¿Y si todo esto fuera un sueño? —sugirió de repente. Si no podía preguntarle a Alicia, el único al que tenía a mano era a James.

—¿Un sueño? ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó él, extrañado.

—¿Y si de verdad no estoy aquí y solo es… un sueño? ¿Y si nada es real?

James arrugó la nariz tratando de que se le ocurriera alguna respuesta acertada.

—Hogwarts es genial, pero… no sé si diría que es un sueño estar aquí.

Evie sacudió la cabeza apartándose de la barandilla.

—Olvídalo. Estoy muy cansada y solo digo cosas raras.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —repuso el otro como si nada—. Eso te hace aún más interesante.

Evie desvió la mirada y retrocedió hasta perderse por el pasillo de los dormitorios. Definitivamente necesitaba dormir. Mucho. Por lo menos… durante dos meses enteros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry Potter permanecía sumido en silencio mientras esperaba a que Dumbledore regresara. Los minutos pasaban con tanta lentitud que creía estar volviéndose loco.

Había corrido a contarle al director sus sospechas sobre Evie mostrándole su mochila y por supuesto, Dumbledore había salido a confirmar la desaparición de la chica. A esas alturas, Harry ya estaba seguro de que algo horrible le había pasado a su amiga y no necesitaba que nadie le diera la razón. Tenía los peores presentimientos sobre lo que podía haber sido. Desde el curso pasado sabía que todos estaban peligro, todas las personas que tenían alguna relación con él. Mentiría si dijera que su primera sospecha no había recaído sobre Voldemort. Tal vez había empezado su ataque contra él y este pasaba por mandar a alguien (mortífagos, muy probablemente) para secuestrar a sus amigos y torturarle a base de angustia y preocupación.

De hecho, eso era más que seguro si pensaba que entre los muros del colegio ya había un mortífago. Malfoy. No le importaba lo que pensaran Ron y Hermione, él sabía que el rubio era un mortífago y que se traía algo entre menos, lo supo nada más verle el verano anterior en esa tienda asquerosa del callejón Knockturn. Eso sin contar que le había pillado discutiendo con Evie minutos antes de su desaparición ¡seguro que tenía algo que ver!

Solo con imaginarse a Evie en las perversas manos de los mortífagos sentía el odio más profundo que jamás había experimentado. No podía permitir que la hicieran daño, mucho menos por su culpa. Tenía que hacer algo.

En ese instante, la puerta del despacho se abrió y el director entró. Harry se puso en pie para ir hacia él, pero el hombre alzó las manos, adelantándose.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —le dijo en primer lugar. Esas simples palabras apaciguaron su miedo, aunque no tanto su ira.

—¿Y dónde está?

Dumbledore fue hasta su asiento, frente al escritorio y se sentó. Harry en cambio permaneció de pie, expectante.

—Me temo que eso no puedo decírtelo. Pero no te inquietes, volverá pronto —le aseguró muy tranquilo. Se quedó mirando un instante la ventana que tenía frente a sí y una sonrisilla apareció en su anciano rostro—. Además, donde está… ya ha encontrado a alguien que puede ayudarla.

—¿Qué significa eso? —exigió saber Harry, pero Dumbledore le dejó claro que no le diría más de ese asunto. Se pasó una mano por la cara y sus gafas se tambalearon—. ¿Qué pasa con Malfoy? ¿Ha sido él?

—Oh, no. Le puedo asegurar que el señor Malfoy no tiene nada que ver… de hecho, parecía ciertamente sorprendido, a la par que preocupado cuando hemos hablado sobre la señorita Spellman…

¿Malfoy preocupado? ¡Eso era absurdo! Debía estar fingiendo para alejar las sospechas de él, pero sería una tontería discutir con Dumbledore sobre eso. Malfoy no le importaba en absoluto, mortífago o no, podía encargarse de él por su cuenta.

—Te sugiero que te vayas a dormir, Harry —le dijo—. Y no te preocupes, ella estará bien.

Por una vez, las palabras del director no le reconfortaron tanto como siempre. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que obedecer por el momento. Hablaría con Hermione y Ron, quizás entre los tres podrían descubrir el paradero de Evie sin ayuda.

Cogió la mochila de la chica y abandonó el despacho.

Dumbledore se echó hacia atrás en el sillón y saboreó un caramelo de limón, pensando en lo curioso que era el destino a veces. Casi parecía que tuviera sentido del humor; un tanto retorcido, pero sentido del humor al fin y al cabo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Hola!**

**Os traigo el segundo capítulo del fanfic, espero que os haya gustado. Si es así, por favor, dejarme alguna review, me inspira y me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana.**

**Besotes para todos =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer****: Los personajes (salvo la protagonista y alguno más), los lugares, y grandes partes de la trama de esta historia no me pertenecen; son propiedad única y exclusiva de la grandiosa y maravillosa J. K. Rowling (que los dioses de la literatura la bendigan siempre XD), yo solo voy a usarlos para crear un fanfic divertido y loco que espero que también os divierta a vosotros.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

—**Con El Tiempo No Se Juega—**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**3.**

**.**

**.:._—****¿Conoces el término "a la velocidad de la luz"?****—_.:.**

El resto de la noche pasó deprisa en cuanto Evie se quedó dormida. Para todo lo que había pasado, no tardó demasiado en conciliar el sueño.

Encontró su nuevo dormitorio sin problemas y se echó sobre la cama vacía. Aquel lugar a oscuras, con el silencio de la noche y con un bulto durmiendo en la cama de al lado le hicieron sentir una falsa familiaridad que la indujo al sueño. Ese podía ser su dormitorio de siempre y el bulto bien podría ser Hermione.

Pero la agradable fantasía le explotó en la cara nada más abrir los ojos a la mañana siguiente. Solo necesitó una rápida mirada circular a su alrededor para estrellarse una vez más con la realidad. Para empezar, aquel cuarto estaba demasiado desordenado para ser el suyo (Hermione era una maniaca de la limpieza); para seguir, sus cosas no estaban, aunque encontró otras cuando se decidió a salir de la cama.

Sobre un baúl que reposaba a los pies de esta, alguien (supuso que Dumbledore) le había dejado todo lo necesario para comenzar su misión de pasar por una alumna normal y corriente de esa época; uniformes y túnicas en mejor estado que la que llevaba, algo de ropa normal para cambiarse, artículos lógicos de aseo, sus libros, pergaminos, plumas, tinta, zapatos… Todo ordenado y colocado para ella, como los regalos bajo el árbol en nochebuena.

Su cerebro medio dormido y desolado se conectó como a trompicones para reproducir una melodía navideña, la canción más deprimente que había oído nunca relacionada con esa feliz época. La oía como si procediera de una de esas viejas gramolas antiguas, con saltos y altibajos en la voz del cantante.

—Esta es la peor navidad de la historia… —murmuró.

Suspiró apartando la vista y se encontró consigo misma en el espejo del cuarto. Eso era lo que ella no quería ver bajo su árbol de navidad.

_Vaya pinta tienes, Evelyn_ se dijo. ¿Por qué tenía dos enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos castaños si había dormido cual ceporra despreocupada? Serían los nervios. También estaba algo pálida, y eso que su piel era de un tono moreno natural. Su larga caballera oscura parecía un nido de pájaros arrasado por un huracán furioso porque no se había dado cuenta de deshacerse el moño antes de tirarse en la cama. Logró soltar sus cabellos pero solo a base de fuertes tirones; mientras que, con una mano se colocaba el flequillo sobre la frente, con la otra fue liberando sus grandes ojos de las legañas. Repasó sus rasgos, como temiendo encontrar a una extraña debajo de su rostro cansado; se sentía como si no fuera ella misma en ese lugar pero, todo estaba igual; su pequeña nariz respingona, la forma ovalada de su rostro, sus pómulos casi invisibles, sus ligeras cejas, sus abundantes pestañas… y esa expresión de estar sobrepasada por la situación que también le era familiar.

Allí estaba; Evelyn Spellman… o más bien, Evelyn Adler. Al menos era un apellido bonito.

Bueno, no podía seguir ahí parada. Solo tenía dos opciones. O salía fuera y hacía lo que Dumbledore le había dicho o se pasaba los dos meses siguientes escondida en ese cuarto, bajo las sabanas. Aunque pensándolo bien… no era una idea tan mala, ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido la noche anterior en el despacho? Ah, ya. Porque no estaba bien. Era una gryffindor (aunque no siempre se sintiera como tal), el valor corría por sus venas, ¿cómo iba a esconderse en la cama una gryffindor? ¡Ni que fuera una hufflepuff!

Cogió aire, lo soltó y apretó los puños. Era el momento de comenzar de nuevo. Así que se quitó su vieja túnica y el resto de prendas hasta quedar en ropa interior y alargó la mano para coger las nuevas. Justo entonces, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió.

Evie dio un respingo por la sorpresa y saltó de vuelta a la cama.

—¡Oh, lo siento! ¡No quería asustarte! —Desde la puerta, una chica de su edad, de cabello rubio corto con un par de mechas naranjas en los mechones que le caían justo al lado del rostro la sonreía un poco azorada—. ¿Eres Evie?

—Sí…

—¡Yo soy Sam Makey! Tu nueva compañera de cuarto, ¡Encantada! —Evie intentó sonreír desde la cama, con el edredón a la altura de la barbilla.

—Lo mismo digo —murmuró—. ¿Te importaría cerrar la puerta ya?

—¡Oh, perdón, perdón! —La chica cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Es que estoy taaaaan emocionada de que estés aquí! Llevo mucho tiempo sola y es taaaaan aburrido.

—Ya veo —Sam se había sentado a su lado como si estuviera dispuesta a empezar a intimar y compartir confidencias en ese mismo instante—. Ahm… debería vestirme y… eso.

—¡Oh sí! Que tenemos que ir a desayunar —Sam se puso en pie de un bote y le tendió un trozo de pergamino—. Te he copiado nuestro horario y tranquila, Dumbledore me ha contado que llevas un tiempo fuera y me ha pedido que me encargue de ti, para que todo te sea más fácil.

—Estupendo.

—¡Lo vamos a pasar taaaaaaan bien! —La chica agarró su mochila y volvió a abrir la puerta—. Te espero abajo, ¿de acuerdo? —En cuanto Evie asintió, salió pitando con un animado portazo.

_Vaya…_

La dejó sola en el cuarto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par de pura incredulidad. Ahora entendía el desorden que reinaba en aquel cuarto, esa chica era como un torbellino de energía imparable mezclado con una alegría perturbadora, y no había necesitado ni cinco minutos para descubrirlo.

Suspiró repentinamente agotada y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. Agarró el edredón y se tapó con él hasta la cabeza. No podía permitir que sus arranques de valor duraran tan poco, porque definitivamente no podía rendirse. Estaba en una situación terrible pero, no podía dejarse vencer antes incluso de salir de la cama.

—No me rindo —se dijo hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada—. Solo voy a descansar los ojos un momento para coger fuerzas.

Al instante, volvió a quedarse dormida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El desayuno acababa de aparecer en todos los platos y fuentes de las cuatro largas mesas que ocupaban el gran comedor, y por eso mismo, el bullicio era tal que a James le estaba resultando muy difícil oír sus propios pensamientos. Parecía muy concentrado intentando deshacer la pasta en que había convertido sus cereales, pero de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas a la puerta, en realidad, lo hacía cada vez que alguien entraba por ella.

Volvió a su tazón pastoso cuando vio a una pareja de Ravenclaw entrar parloteando, pero levantó la cabeza al captar una presencia que pasaba por su espalda. La presencia en cuestión era una chica pelirroja de enormes ojos verdes.

James se revolvió el pelo con una mano y se giró hacia ella.

—¡Buenos días, Evans! —saludó efusivo. La chica, por desgracia, puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó de él a toda velocidad sacudiendo su melena. James regresó a sus cereales como si nada.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —preguntó una voz. Dos chicos que acababan de aparecer se sentaron a la mesa frente a él. El que tenía el pelo tan largo que le llegaba por debajo de las orejas, cierto aspecto desaliñado y los ojos grises miraba a James totalmente descolocado—. Cornamenta… ¿estás bien, colega?

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo, canuto?

—Bueno… —comenzó a decir el otro. Era más bajito, paliducho, de pelo rubio apagado y ojos claros—. Todos los días saludas a Evans, todos los días ella pasa de ti y entonces… tú te pones a darte de cabezazos contra la mesa.

—Como bien has dicho varias veces (aunque no hacía falta), lunático… esto pasa todos los días, así que ya me he acostumbrado, ¿vale?

Sus dos amigos se miraron entre sí con la sospecha bailando en sus ojos. Apartaron sus platos de desayuno a la vez y se apoyaron en la mesa para mirar a James con intensidad.

—Desembucha.

—¿Qué desembuche qué?

—¿Qué ha pasado? Porque ha tenido que pasar algo… ¡Suéltalo!

James apartó el tazón, dando por perdidos los cereales de una vez por todas.

—No ha pasado nada. No seáis pesados a estas horas de la mañana.

—No nos obligues a sacártelo a golpes, colega —dijo el de pelo largo jugueteando con su varita. James arqueó las cejas, nada impresionado.

—Bueno… como me lo estáis pidiendo con tanto cariño —se burló James con una sonrisilla nerviosa que dejaba claro que en realidad tenía ganas de hablar de ello—. Anoche conocí a una chica —Pero la reacción de sus amigos no fue la que esperaba. Tanto uno como otro dejaron de prestar atención y recuperaron sus desayunos—. ¡Eh! ¿A qué viene eso, panda de animales?

El de ojos claros contuvo una risita por la broma.

—¿En serio, James? Conociste a una chica, ¿y qué? ¡Eso no es nada interesante! Te ocurre constantemente…

—No, es distinto esta vez —les aseguró el chico de las gafas.

—Sirius tiene razón, James —repuso el otro—. Siempre nos vienes con la misma historia: ¡H_e conocido a una chica, así que no volveré a pensar en Evans nunca más! La chica nueva ya no me gusta, ¿por qué Evans pasa de mí?_ Así una y otra vez.

Sirius asintió con la boca llena de tostadas.

—Para empezar, jamás he dicho que pase de Evans… solo le doy su espacio para que pueda echarme de menos —explicó James alzando un dedo, como si diera una lección—. Os acepto que mis relaciones con el sexo femenino suelen ser algo cortas…

—¿Cortas? —repitió Sirius soltando miguitas al hablar—, ¿conoces el término "a la velocidad de la luz?". Así de rápido pasas de una a otra.

—¡Pero, eso es porque Evans eclipsa a todas las demás y me cuesta mantener el interés!

—¿Y la chica nueva eclipsa a Evans?

—Pues aún no lo sé, pero es bastante… peculiar.

—¿Peculiar? —repitió su otro amigo—. Eso no suena muy bien.

—¡Pero sí lo es! —replicó James moviendo el brazo y haciendo temblar la mesa—. Es nueva, ¿sabéis? Ha estado fuera de Hogwarts varios años. Ayer la encontré en los campos de quidditch y estaba tan… tan…

—¿Buena? —probó Sirius.

—Triste, canuto. Estaba triste —le corrigió James con severidad—. Me tiró de la escoba con un hechizo, después me abrazó y luego se echó a llorar.

—¡Alaaa! A saber qué le hiciste.

—¡Que no! ¡No le hice nada!

—Pues que chica tan rara, ¿no? —preguntó el rubio.

—Sí, un poco Remus… —convino James, pensativo. Al instante sonrió—. Pero no en plan mal, sino en plan… encantadora, ¿sabes? No se comporta como las chicas normales, es tan impredecible que resulta… emocionante.

Sirius arqueó una ceja.

—¿En qué hemos quedado, entonces? ¿Está buena o no?

—Joder, Canuto… —se quejó Remus mojando una magdalena en su taza.

—Sí, es muy guapa. Pero no se trata de eso.

—¡Joder, que no! Por algo estas tan pesado.

James dio un golpe de frustración a la mesa y se echó un poco hacia atrás.

—Paso de vosotros.

—¿Y yo que he dicho? —se quejó Remus.

—Vamos a ver, cornamenta —empezó a decir Sirius algo más serio, todo lo que podía ponerse—, es que esta historia que estás contando no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Te has inventado a esa chica maravillosa para intentar superar el doloroso rechazo de Evans, ¿a qué sí? Somos tus colegas y puedes decírnoslo.

James bufó fastidiado. Vaya amigos que tenía… era demasiado tarde para cambiarlos por otros nuevos, al menos eso se decía. Se puso en pie para largarse del comedor cuando dos nuevas figuras entraban por las puertas.

—Eh mirad, por ahí viene la chica que me he inventado —anunció con sarcasmo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—De verdad que no sé cómo me he podido quedar dormida otra vez, Sam. Lo siento mucho —le iba diciendo Evie a su nueva compañera al tiempo que juntaba sus manos en un gesto de sincero arrepentimiento—. Serán los nervios.

—No te preocupes, Evie —le respondió la otra con su (debía ser innata) despreocupación—. La gente guay de Hogwarts nunca llega taaaaaan temprano a desayunar.

—¿La gente guay?

—¡Sí! —De pronto Sam se paró de golpe y se cogió a su brazo—. Oh, por el sobrino cojo de Merlín. Potter se acerca a nosotras con sus amigos.

—¿Y qué?

—¡Ellos son los más guays!

James, seguido de dos chicos, caminaba hacia ellas sonriente, y realmente los tres lo hacían como si fueran los reyes del colegio. Muchas chicas de las mesas cercanas se giraban para mirarles y sonreír. Pero Evie no fue capaz, tenía que concentrarse hasta para seguir respirando con normalidad. Allí estaba Remus Lupin, su antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y reconocido licántropo. Y Sirius… acusado de ser mortífago y encerrado en Azkaban falsamente. El futuro padrino de Harry y que había muerto hacía menos de un año.

Ella no estaba tan unida a ellos como Harry y los demás, pero les había conocido y de hecho, cuando vio el sonriente y joven rostro de Sirius notó que los ojos le escocían. Tuvo que bajar la vista un instante antes de enfrentarse a ellos.

—Hey, Evie ¡por fin apareces! —le dijo James. Su sonrisa disminuyó cuando se fijó mejor en la expresión apesadumbrada de la chica—, ¿qué tal todo hoy?

Evie respiró hondo y relajó su rostro.

—Bien, todo… bien — Pero el chico siguió observándola de ese modo, casi preocupado y ella tuvo que esforzarse un poco más—. En serio, estoy bien.

—Vale. Mira, estos son mis amigos; Remus Lupin y Sirius Black — Los chicos la sonrieron y le hicieron gestos de saludo—. Y esta es Evie Adler, totalmente real, como podéis ver.

—¿Cómo que… totalmente real? —preguntó ella, confusa, pero su amigo no respondió. Así que agarró a Sam de un brazo para que dejara de dar saltitos a su lado—. Supongo que todos conocéis ya a Sam.

—Sí, claro. Makey, ¿no? —La chica asintió emocionada—. Venga, sentaos con nosotros.

Dicho y hecho, Sam soltó un gritito de euforia y corrió a coger un sitio envidiable entre Sirius y Remus. Evie sonrió, divertida y algo más relajada ahora que estaba más acompañada. James le dio un codazo suave y con un gesto de cabeza la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

En fin… pensó Evie y también tomó asiento.

No era el mejor pensamiento de ánimo pero en ese momento cumplió su función.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Cómo que Evie ha desaparecido? —preguntó Hermione. Dejó a un lado el plato con el desayuno a medias y Harry vio cómo su mano derecha se movía sola hasta su mochila repleta de libros. Era un acto reflejo ante un nuevo problema, por desgracia en esa ocasión no encontrarían ahí la solución.

—¿Eh? —murmuró Ron.

—¡Deja de comer, Ronald! —le ordenó su amiga. El chico tragó la bola de alimentos que tenía en la boca y adoptó una expresión acorde con la situación.

—Dumbledore ya está enterado —explicó Harry—. Insiste en que Evie está bien pero se niega a decirme a dónde ha ido.

Sus amigos se miraron entre sí, relajando la postura de tensión que habían adoptado sus músculos.

—Bueno, si Dumbledore dice que está bien… —empezó a decir Ron, cogiendo una galleta de forma disimulada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry. Entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Ya está? ¿No nos preocupamos más por nuestra amiga?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó Hermione—. Aunque… ¿qué podemos hacer?

—Pues intentar descubrir por nuestros medios que ha sido de ella, por ejemplo.

—¿Por qué no querrá Dumbledore decir nada? —Se preguntó Ron—. Hay que ver lo que le gusta a ese hombre el misterio.

—Oíd, ya sabéis lo mucho que confío en Dumbledore, pero… —Harry sintió que debía bajar el tono de voz al decir lo siguiente, así que acercó su cabeza a la de sus amigos para que le oyeran—, ya os he contado que Dumbledore y yo estamos muy ocupados intentando descubrir los planes de Voldemort. Además, os conté lo de su mano, ¿verdad? Me preocupa que quizás, a causa de eso, se haya tomado demasiado a la ligera la desaparición de Evie.

—Tiene sentido —apuntó Hermione—. Después de todo, debe ser una carga muy grande para Dumbledore lo de _quien vosotros sabéis._

—Bueno, Harry le está ayudando bastante con eso.

—¿Entonces, qué? —les interrumpió el otro—. ¿No deberíamos intentar encontrar a Evie nosotros?

—Por supuesto —asintió Ron.

—Pero, ¿por dónde empezamos? ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde pueda estar? ¿Alguna pista?

Harry les relató todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, empezando por la escenita que había presenciado entre Evie y la serpiente de Malfoy en el pasillo. Aparte de eso y de haber encontrado su mochila en los campos de quidditch totalmente desiertos, no había ninguna pista más. A excepción, claro, de sus propias sospechas.

—Dumbledore no cree que Malfoy haya tenido algo que ver, pero yo no estoy tan seguro —les dijo. Los tres miraron hacia la mesa de Slytherin, pero el rubio no estaba por allí—. Estoy seguro de que Malfoy ha seguido los pasos de su papá y ya es un mortífago en toda regla, lo que significa que Voldemort tiene a uno de los suyos aquí mismo.

—¿Y piensas que Malfoy podría haber secuestrado a Evie de algún modo? —preguntó Ron. Se rascó la cabeza—. ¿Y cómo podría haberla sacado del colegio? No creo que se haya vuelto tan poderoso en este verano, el otro día le explotó la poción que preparaba en plena cara.

—Tal vez Snape le ayudó —planteó Harry. Pero Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—No empieces otra vez con eso, por favor —le pidió—. Pensemos con lógica; si tú tuvieras razón, ¿por qué iba a querer _quien tú ya sabes_ a Evie? Apenas le hemos contado nada de lo que sabemos.

—Da igual, ¡es mi amiga! Ha podido hacerlo tan solo para herirme.

—Si _quien tú ya sabes_ sabe tanto de ti como para saber que Evie es tu amiga, también sabrá que nosotros dos somos tus mejores amigos —dedujo Ron—. ¿Lo lógico no habría sido que nos llevara a alguno de nosotros?

—Tal vez Malfoy solo tuviera que llevarse a uno y la primera con la que se topó fue Evie —probó Harry.

—Pero si Dumbledore cree que él no sabe nada…

En ese momento, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y Draco Malfoy entró en él. Su mirada, rápida como un láser y más seria de lo normal se dirigió a la mesa de los leones antes que a cualquier otra parte. Sus ojos plateados la recorrieron de un extremo a otro hasta llegar a ellos tres. Los miró fijamente varios segundos seguidos y después abrió la boca levemente como si necesitara coger más aire. Bajó la mirada al suelo y echó a andar hacia su propia mesa donde tomó asiento de espaldas a ellos.

—Eso sí que ha sido sospechoso —opinó Ron tras varios segundos de silencio.

—¿Todavía dudáis que tenga algo que ver con la desaparición de Evie?

No, por las caras de sus dos amigos supo que se habían convencido por fin.

—¿Y qué hacemos? Porque está claro que Malfoy no va a contarnos lo que ha hecho con ella por nuestras caras bonitas.

—Podemos sacárselo a golpes —propuso Ron, muy convencido. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y qué tal algo un poco más sutil?

Harry se desentendió de la conversación y se concentró en la figura de Malfoy, al otro lado del salón. Aun de espaldas y a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, era capaz de notar la tensión que desprendía el cuerpo del rubio. Encorvado sobre la mesa, daba la sensación de que hasta temblaba.

_¿Nervioso, Malfoy?_ pensó Harry. Estaba seguro de que había sido él, ¿por qué si no parecía tan alterado? No sabía cómo habría conseguido engañar a Dumbledore, pero con él no lo iba a conseguir.

Ahora mejor que nunca podía ver con enorme claridad el secreto que ocultaba su sempiterno enemigo.

**.:._—****Sí, colega. Lo hemos pillado. James Potter por todas partes****—_.:.**

Los días habían empezado a correr en el pasado, igual que debían estar corriendo en el presente (aunque Evie no sabía exactamente si el tiempo seguía el mismo ritmo o no). No le fue tan difícil hacerse a la nueva rutina, porque realmente no era tan nueva; en el fondo, estaba en el mismo colegio y todo era básicamente igual que en su tiempo: levantarse, desayunar, clases, clases, clases, comer, clases, clases, deberes, cena y a dormir. Incluso tenía mucho más tiempo libre, puesto que en esa época no trabajaba como voluntaria en la enfermería.

Era algo bueno, hacer lo mismo que siempre ayudó a aplacar la angustia por estar allí. Por otro lado; James, Sam y los demás también la estaban ayudando a adaptarse a su nueva vida. Todos eran tan divertidos y despreocupados que no hacía otra cosa que reírse a carcajadas en cuanto se juntaban y Sam era tan simpática y optimista que lograba espantar sus malos sentimientos. De hecho, aunque al principio había pensado que lo más seguro sería mantenerse alejada de todo el mundo no fue capaz de cumplirlo. Estando sola se ponía a pensar en sus padres, en sus amigos y acababa entristeciéndose, y hasta que no se encontraba con alguno de sus nuevos amigos no volvía a levantar el ánimo.

En realidad, algo que le pasaba cada vez con más frecuencia era encontrarse totalmente hundida pensando en lo mucho que echaba de menos a Harry. Era horrible porque en esos momentos sentía como si algo afilado y candente le atravesara el pecho y le robaran la vida. Solía pensar entonces en los protagonistas de uno de sus libros favoritos, _Cumbres Borrascosas_, separados casi toda la novela por el espacio, el orgullo, otros matrimonios infelices y siempre sufriendo la pena de la separación, pero eso no siempre la ayudaba. Y entonces solo le quedaba irse corriendo a buscar a James. Era un poco tonto, pero con solo mirarle se sentía mejor, algo reconfortada por su aspecto tan parecido a Harry y también porque era tan divertido que siempre lograba hacerla reír.

Pero sabía que no estaba del todo bien, era como si le estuviera usando de sustituto o algo así, pero ¡estaba atrapada en un tiempo que no era el suyo! ¿Tenía que sentirse culpable por intentar sobrevivir como pudiera?

También había otras cosas que lograban mantenerla distraída, como que no dejaba de encontrarse a otras personas conocidas en ese tiempo. Durante una de las clases se quedó mirando a una chica pelirroja sentada en la primera fila. Algo de ella le resultaba familiar pero no lograba identificar el qué.

—¿Sabéis quién es esa chica? — preguntó a sus amigos. Tanto Sirius como Remus soltaron sendas risitas por lo bajo, James les dio un par de collejas; falló con Sirius, pero acertó con el otro—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es Lily Evans —respondió Sam a su lado. Lily… ¡Claro! ¡La madre de Harry! Por eso le resultaba familiar, es verdad que tenían los mismos ojos verdes; no le extrañaba que todo el mundo insistiera tanto en ese tema. Rápidamente miró a James que había desviado la mirada hacia otro lado.

—¿Es tu novia? —le preguntó. Sus dos amigos volvieron a reír, mucho más fuerte que antes. Por suerte el profesor de pociones aún no había llegado al aula.

—¡Más quisiera él! —soltó Sirius—. Bueno, él y todos, porque así dejaría de darnos el coñazo con Evans por aquí, Evans por allí…

—Entonces, ¿no lo es? —insistió Evie, extrañada.

—No —dijo James con una sonrisa. Bueno, solo eran unos críos, a lo mejor los padres de Harry se habían enamorado después de Hogwarts o algo así—. Soy un hombre libre y sin compromisos.

Sam le dio un ligero codazo a Evie al tiempo que le hacía gestos que probablemente querían indicarle algo.

—¿Qué haces? —La rubia puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza.

—No te enteras de nada, ¿verdad?

En ese instante, el resto de alumnos entraron por la puerta. Eran de Slytherin y hubo uno en particular que hizo que Evie diera un respingo y hasta soltara una exclamación. Los tres chicos sentados tras ella se estiraron para ver que había provocado tal reacción.

—Ah, lo sé —dijo James—. Impresiona la primera vez que le ves el careto a Snape. Tranquila, se te pasará en un par de minutos.

¡Era Severus Snape! ¡De joven! Y eso era algo increíble, porque el profesor de pociones era la típica persona que jamás pensarías que hubiese sido joven alguna vez; evidentemente tuvo que serlo pero resultaba difícil imaginarlo dado su carácter huraño y su total falta de humanidad. ¡Y eso que lo estaba viendo frente a ella! Todavía no caminaba de esa forma tan amenazante que lograba poner los pelos de punta en sus alumnos cuando se te acercaba por la espalda durante la clase, ni tenía esa frialdad en su mirada; de hecho sus ojos estaban clavados en sus pies y el pelo negro caía como un telón a los lados del rostro ocultando en gran parte su expresión. Vaya, su caldero se balanceaba con más gracia que él. Finalmente tomó asiento también en primera fila y no dirigió una sola mirada a nadie. Se convirtió en una estatua.

—No me lo puedo creer… —susurró Evie. Pensar que ese chico antisocial y oscuro era uno de los hombres que más miedo le habían inspirado a lo largo de su vida.

—Créetelo —dijo Sirius. Apuntó con su varita a la nuca de Snape y de su extremo salió disparado una chispa roja que impactó en su piel. El chico giró la cabeza y clavó su mirada en ella, por un segundo sintió el mismo miedo que las otras veces y se quedó paralizada. La mirada negra de Snape fue hasta la fila de atrás, Sirius le sonrió como si nada y el otro regresó su vista al frente—. Menudo empollón.

—Fijo que acaba dentro de unos años en esta misma clase enseñando pociones —predijo James, con bastante acierto—. ¿Os lo imagináis asustando con esa narizota a los pobres críos de primero?

—Yo sí —murmuró Evie. Finalmente se giró hacia sus amigos, no quería seguir viendo a Snape, ni siquiera de espaldas.

—Tampoco sería tan horrible trabajar aquí de profesor —comentó Remus, mientras jugaba con la tapa del libro de pociones.

—¿Te gustaría ser profesor aquí, Remus? —preguntó Sam, sonriente. El chico iba a responder cuando sus dos amigos se echaron a reír.

—¡Sí, tío! ¿Te imaginas? Lunático de profe en Hogwarts —dijo Sirius—. Sería buenísimo. "Soy el profesor Lupin, niños. Hoy vamos a estudiar cómo librarnos de una plaga de pixies"

—¡Eh, capullo! ¿Por qué das por hecho que daría "Cuidado de criaturas mágicas"?

—Es verdad, es verdad… a un tiarrón como tú le pega más "Defensa contra las artes oscuras" —opinó James en broma.

Evie no aguantó más y se echó a reír a carcajadas. Habían dado totalmente en el clavo. El hecho de que estuvieran acertando con tanta puntería, y lo hicieran como si fuera una broma le hizo tanta gracia que contagió con sus risas a todo el mundo. Menos a Remus, claro, que intentaba hacerse el ofendido.

—¡Qué graciosos que sois todos! Pues… —Señaló con su varita a Sirius, que era el que estaba más cerca, medio tumbado en la mesa sin dejar de reír—… tú no te rías tanto que con lo desastre que eres no me extrañaría que acabaras con tus huesos en Azkaban por cualquier tontería.

—¡Yo sería el amo de Azkaban! —exclamó Sirius como si realmente le hiciese mucha gracia esa idea.

—Y tú… a saber dónde acabas tú —le dijo Remus a James.

—Yo voy a ser el buscador más famoso de todos los tiempos —le dijo muy convencido—. Llevaré a mi equipo a la victoria tantas veces que no habrá niño en el mundo mágico que no conozca mi nombre. Se escribirán libros de quidditch sobre mí. Y en todos irá mi nombre en la portada: "James Potter y la puntuación perfecta" "James Potter y los épicos mundiales de quidditch" "James Potter y…

—Sí, colega. Lo hemos pillado. James Potter por todas partes —le cortó Sirius dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Evie siguió sonriendo mientras los escuchaba, aunque esas últimas palabras la pusieron algo triste.

Por supuesto ella conocía el destino de aquellos tres y no iba a ser como ninguno pensaba. Si bien Remus llegaría a ser profesor en Hogwarts, solo estaría un año antes de que tuviera que irse debido a que los padres de sus futuros alumnos exigirían su despido al enterarse de que era en realidad un hombre lobo. Discriminado y despedido.

Sirius realmente acabaría en Azkaban pero no sería el amo ni mucho menos. Pasaría trece años encerrado en una oscura celda, a merced de los horribles dementores y después de haber sido acusado falsamente de la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Y James… su destino era el más triste de todos, tanto que Evie no quiso ni pensarlo. Parecía increíble que se tratara de ese mismo chico tan alegre, despreocupado y lleno de vida. Fuera como fuera, ella no podía decir nada sobre ese turbio asunto.

_Cielos, los viajes en el tiempo son una auténtica pesadilla_. Pensó con la cabeza a punto de estallarle.

—¿Estas bien, Evie? Te has quedado un poco pálida —le preguntó Sam. La chica asintió y se giró hacia delante. Dejó a los chicos con sus tonterías y trató de no pensar en ellos de esa manera.

El hecho de que se estuviera adaptando a esa época no cambiaba que para ella, lo real era su vida en el presente. Todo lo que pasaba allí seguía siendo algo ficticio, pero no podía pensar en James y los otros como estaban en su tiempo, sino que tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de estar solo allí.

Era muy duro. No podía perder de vista el presente, preocuparse por él y mantener la boca cerrada para asegurarse de que todo pasara como debía… pero al mismo tiempo tenía que disimular, hacer como si nada y bloquear todos esos sentimientos encontrados que le producía aquella extraña situación.

¡Qué complicado!

_¡No!_ Se dijo, tozuda_ Aquí soy Evie Adler. Y Evie Adler no sabe nada sobre el futuro. Nada en absoluto._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Cuando las clases acabaron, los chicos le dijeron que esa tarde sería el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada; Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. James jugaba como buscador, así que todos irían a animarle.

—Tú también vendrás, ¿no? —le preguntó el susodicho justo antes de separarse.

Evie no era muy aficionada al quidditch en su época pero pensó que ver el partido la ayudaría a despejarse, además le apetecía pasar un rato al aire libre y quizás gritar un poco a los jugadores… podría servirle de desahogo.

—Claro, allí estaré —respondió. El chico sonrió contento.

—Seguro que me das suerte —le dijo, al tiempo que se revolvía el pelo de esa forma suya tan peculiar. Sus dos amigos le cogieron para arrastrarle hasta el gran comedor.

Evie les miró mientras se alejaban, divertida.

—¡Eh, cornamenta! ¿Invitarás a Evans al partido? —le preguntó Sirius.

—Paso —respondió el otro sin pensarlo si quiera—. Total, siempre me manda a tomar espárragos.

Eso era lo único que le parecía extraño a Evie… de no haber sabido a ciencia cierta que James y Lily estaban destinados a acabar juntos, habría dicho que ninguno tenía especial interés en el otro.

De vuelta en la torre de Gryffindor le preguntó a Sam al respecto y esta le contó que James llevaba años colado por Lily, pero que esta le ignoraba totalmente porque le parecía un egocéntrico y un abusón.

—¿Un abusón? —repitió Evie, sin poder creerlo— ¿James Potter?

—Es que… digamos que él y Sirius se meten bastante con algunos chicos de Slytherin. En especial con Snape —le explicó su compañera. Se notaba por el modo en que lo decía que luchaba contra sí misma. Obviamente admiraba a los chicos, pero tampoco le parecía bien lo que estos hacían. Era la primera vez que la veía en un estado remotamente parecido a la seriedad—. A veces le gastan bromas un poco… duras.

—Pero, ¿por qué se meten con él? —quiso saber Evie. Snape no era su profesor favorito, ni siquiera su profesor de pociones favorito pero se negaba a creer que esa amargura que arrastraba y vertía en sus estudiantes la tuviera ya de crío. Aunque así fuera, tampoco le parecía una razón para que le hicieran la vida imposible.

—No lo sé… simplemente no les cae bien —Evie se quedó pensativa, pero Sam se acercó a ella y la cogió del brazo mirándola como si se arrepintiera de haber hablado—. Te aseguro que James es un buen tipo. Vale, se pasa un poco con Snape, pero es bueno y amble con todos los demás, incluso con gente de Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff.

Evie le sonrió para darle a entender que todo eso ya lo sabía. Por supuesto que sí pero… seguía siendo sorprendente. Así que James era, en realidad, un egocéntrico que se metía con otros solo porque eran diferentes. Vaya, eso le recordaba algo… o más bien a alguien.

_¡Malfoy!_

¡Era lo mismo que Malfoy hacía!

El slytherin también iba por el colegio dándoselas de muy importante con todo ese asunto de su sangre limpia y la fortuna de sus padres, y también se metía con ella y con muchos otros sin motivo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que James se pareciera más a Draco Malfoy que a su propio hijo? Si lo veía de esa forma, James tendría que caerle mucho peor… Evie no soportaba a Malfoy por su actitud y de hecho alguna vez había pensado que era una persona horrible así que… ¿debía pensar lo mismo de su nuevo amigo?

Por algún motivo era incapaz de ponerles en el mismo nivel.

¿Por qué? ¿Porque James era el padre de Harry? Esa no era excusa suficiente, eran dos personas distintas y así debían ser sus opiniones sobre ellos. ¿Porque con ella había sido encantador y amable? Quizás solo porque era de Gryffindor. ¿Qué habría pasado si en lugar de eso hubiese llevado la insignia de Slytherin? Además, seguramente Malfoy también era bueno y encantador con sus amigos y el resto de la gente de su casa. Si no, ¿por qué estaba Pansy tan obsesionada con salir con él? Le resultaba increíble imaginarse a un Draco Malfoy encantador, pero quien sabe…

—¡Es la hora del partido! —exclamó Sam sacándola de sus pensamientos. Volvía a sonreír, se había puesto una camiseta roja y dorada con un león rampante y pintado líneas de esos mismos colores en las mejillas— ¡Arriba Gryffindor!

Evie cogió su mochila y la siguió hasta los campos de quidditch. Al menos eso evitaría que siguiera pensando cosas raras… ¡mira que comparar a James Potter con Draco Malfoy! ¿En qué estaría pensando?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron las gradas ya estaban a rebosar y el sonido de tantos alumnos juntos gritando, cantando, aporreando la madera y dando palmas era terriblemente ensordecedor, aunque lo que hizo que Evie sintiera un estremecimiento al verlo fue que había sido ese lugar por el que había llegado al pasado. Inconscientemente miró a todos lados, escudriñando cada rincón no fuese a haber una puerta escondida que le permitiera regresar y que hubiese pasado por alto. Obviamente no encontró nada. En el estadio estaban ya los miembros de los dos equipos dando unas vueltas de calentamiento y el profesor que haría de árbitro, estaba revisando el arcón donde se guardaban las "pelotas" de aquel peculiar juego.

Evie se dirigió automáticamente a las escaleras para buscar algún asiento libre en los puestos más altos, pero Sam la enganchó de un brazo y tiró de ella hacia una de las gradas con mejor visibilidad.

—¿Qué haces? Está todo lleno.

—¡Tenemos sitio reservado! —chilló Sam eufórica. Al fondo de la grada, Sirius y Remus las hacían gestos para que se acercaran. Su amiga estaba tan emocionada que de sus manos salían chispas sin necesidad de la varita—. Evie, no sé cómo agradecértelo. Que vengas a este colegio es lo mejor que me podía pasar ¡Gracias a ti estoy a un paso de convertirme en gente guay!

—Ahm… de nada —murmuró la otra un tanto confusa. ¿Qué había hecho ella para convertirla en alguien guay? Ni siquiera era guay en su época. Claro que, pensándolo bien, no había _gente guay_ en el presente, ¿cómo iban a pensar en algo así cuando la amenaza de una guerra mágica se cernía sobre el colegio? No había espacio para cosas tan tontas (y divertidas) como esa.

En cualquier caso Sam estaba exultante y aunque ella también quiso contagiarse de ese espíritu, todavía tenía muy presente su vieja mentalidad. Le habría gustado poder librarse de esa forma de pensar tan seca y aburrida, quizás esa fuera la única oportunidad que tendría en su vida de que la consideraran alguien guay.

—¿Dónde os habíais metido? ¡El partido está a punto de empezar! —Indicó Sirius, repanchingado en su asiento—. James no para de acercarse por aquí para ver si te ve.

—¿A mí? —preguntó Evie. Sam le dio un nuevo codazo, pero esta vez no le hizo caso—. ¿Por qué a mí?

—Le hace ilusión que por fin una chica haya aceptado su invitación de venir a un partido —respondió Remus—. Esperemos que eso le motive y consiga coger la snitch.

—Seguro que se luce esta vez —murmuró el otro. Sam le propino otro codazo, ¿qué demonios quería decir eso?

Evie se echó un poco a un lado y centró su atención en el juego. No había ido a muchos partidos en su época, solo a los de primero y alguno de segundo. En tercero empezó a trabajar de voluntaria en la enfermería y con los estropicios que se hacían los jugadores durante los partidos ella tenía que permanecer en la enfermería, preparada para cuando empezaran a llegar heridos. Por supuesto conocía las reglas pero le costaba mantener el interés… se abstraía con mucha facilidad.

Intentó centrarse en James, puesto que era el único al que conocía, pero lógicamente prestar atención solo al buscador durante un partido de quidditch era muy aburrido, la mayor parte del tiempo solo andan por ahí, vigilando por si ven la snitch y tratando de que una bludger no les deje sin cabeza.

Antes de darse cuenta, empezó a pensar en las heridas que había tenido que curar el curso anterior durante el partido final. Trató de recordar a todos los jugadores que habían pasado por sus manos; no podía recordar sus caras pero sí sus lesiones y también los hechizos que había usado, ¿qué estaría haciendo Madame Pomfrey sin ella? Esperaba que no le diera el puesto de ayudante a nadie más durante su ausencia…

—¡La ha visto! ¡La ha visto! —Los gritos de Sam taladraron sus oídos. Sus manos le retorcieron el brazo al tiempo que la arrastraba a los incesantes saltitos que daba sobre el banco de madera.

Evie recuperó la atención perdida y buscó a James con la mirada; sí, se había puesto en marcha. Volaba pegado al palo de su escoba a toda velocidad, esquivando a los otros jugadores y haciendo extrañas piruetas en el aire siguiendo un brillo dorado. El buscador del otro equipo fue detrás de él, pero era incapaz de alcanzarle.

—Oh, mierda —soltó Sirius, erguido sobre el asiento—. Allá van.

Los golpeadores del otro equipo se dirigieron hacia James desde el otro lado del campo, habían descubierto sus intenciones y se disponían a pararle los pies. Se separaron como para intentar rodearlo, pero cuando James pasó entre ellos, los dos se le echaron encima. Primero chocó contra uno que le dio de lleno en el estómago y luego el otro, le golpeó el hombro izquierdo de un modo que Evie identificó, a pesar de la distancia, como muy peligroso. James gritó y a duras penas pudo agarrarse a la escoba para descender al suelo sin caerse.

El juego se detuvo y el árbitro amonestó a los golpeadores. Pero toda la grada de Gryffindor se puso a chillar y a protestar por la fea jugada que acababan de presenciar.

James se dejó caer al suelo, sujetándose el brazo izquierdo con una desesperada mueca de dolor.

—Esto es grave —comentó Remus mirando a su amigo. Se puso en pie e hizo un gesto a los demás—. Vamos, rápido.

Dejaron la grada y corrieron hasta el terreno de juego donde su amigo seguía en el suelo, revolcándose de dolor solo hacia la derecha, claro. Llegaron hasta él y le rodearon preocupados.

—¡Eh, James! ¿Estás bien? —El moreno no pudo ni responder, apretaba la mandíbula para evitar gritar de dolor. Sirius alzó la mirada hacia los demás—. Nunca le había visto así.

El resto del equipo de Gryffindor descendió también de sus escobas y se acercaron. De pronto un gigantón de casi dos metros llegó dando zancadas y bandazos con la escoba.

—Eh, Potter —murmuró. Revisó la escena como si se estuviera haciendo una idea exacta de lo que había ocurrido, todo para acabar preguntando—, ¿puedes seguir jugando?

Los demás le miraron, asombrados.

—¿Estás de coña? ¡No, claro que no! ¡¿No ves cómo está?! —le espetó Sirius de mala manera.

—¡Maldita sea, Black! No tengo otro buscador que lo sustituya. Si no vuelve ahí y atrapa la snitch se acabó todo.

—A ver, apartaros —Evie decidió intervenir. Se deshizo de la mochila y se arrodilló junto a James—. Ayudadme a que se incorpore — Con mucho cuidado, lograron que el chico se sentara. El dolor debía ser terrible porque era incapaz de producir sonido alguno, cosa que ya le dio a la chica una cierta sospecha de lo que podía ser. Y en cuanto examinó el hombro, lo confirmó—. Tiene una luxación en el hombro —Nadie reaccionó y ella suspiró—. Que el hombro se le ha salido del sitio.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó James, recuperando al fin la voz. Bajó la cabeza, balanceándose de adelante atrás—. Duele… muchísimo…

—Debemos llevarle a la enfermería —propuso Remus de inmediato.

—Espera —dijo el gigantón. Miró una vez más a su jugador y después a Evie—. ¿Se lo puedes arreglar?

—Bueno… yo no sé si…

—¡Duele a horrores! —gritó James. Alzó la mirada, totalmente descompuesta—. ¡Y no parece que me estéis ayudando!

—¿Puedes o no? —insistió el chico enorme. Evie se puso nerviosa.

—Puedo colocarlo en su sitio de nuevo, pero…

—¿Y podría seguir jugando?

—Pues no sería lo más recomendable —contestó ella. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no solo el gigantón, sino todo el equipo la miraba suplicante—. A lo mejor con algo para el dolor y un vendaje fuerte, pero seguiría siendo una locura dejarle jugar.

—Potter —dijo el gigantón. Se arrodilló a su lado y también tuvo que inclinarse bastante para estar a su altura—. Tú decides, pero recuerda que eres nuestra única esperanza de ganar.

Vaya, eso sí que era presión. De ningún modo Evie esperaba que James fuera a aceptar volver al aire después de eso, sería poner en riesgo su salud por un tonto partido de…

—Lo haré —aceptó el chico.

—¿Qué?, ¿estás loco? ¡No puedes subir ahí!

—Podré. He salido de cosas peores…

—En realidad, no —apuntó Sirius, no muy convencido—. Pero como te han coronado como héroe del equipo seguro que lo haces.

James iba a asentir con algo parecido a una sonrisilla de orgullo, pero un nuevo espasmo de dolor se lo impidió.

—Bueno, pues ya está decidido —declaró el gigantón y clavó su mirada en Evie—. Rápido, cúrale.

¿Iba en serio? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa gente? Como se notaba que no estaban a las puertas de una guerra, ni bajo la amenaza del mago más poderoso y terrible de todos los tiempos; podían darse el lujo de hacer temeridades como esa.

—Vale, como queráis —aceptó ella, de todos modos. No era lo más acertado pero… ¡Se moría de ganas por volver a curar a alguien! Al fin y al cabo solo había dos cosas que a Evie se le dieran bien; curar a los demás y cantar, y todo el mundo espera con ansia el momento de poder hacer aquello que se le da bien. Sacó pergamino y pluma y anotó unos cuantos ingredientes, después le tendió la nota a Remus y Sam—. Id a la enfermería y que os den esto en un bol, machacadlo bien y traérmelo enseguida —Los chicos salieron corriendo. Después miró a Sirius—. Quítale la parte de arriba del uniforme en lo que yo conjuro un montón de vendas.

—A la orden, mi comandante —dijo Sirius, sacando su varita.

—Oh no, ¿no puede hacerlo otro? —se quejó James temiendo el poco tacto de su amigo y la miradita maliciosa de este no ayudó a que se relajara.

—Lo haré con cariño, colega.

Usó un hechizo para hacer desaparecer la ropa. Evie hizo aparecer vendajes y esparadrapo que dejó a un lado. Se acercó a James de rodillas y miró la articulación desencajada con cierto respeto.

—Seguro que sabes lo que haces, ¿verdad? —le preguntó el chico. Evie se mordió el labio inferior.

—Sé el conjuro que lo arreglaría pero… nunca lo he usado y no sé si seré capaz —reconoció. Los ojos de James se abrieron como los de un muñeco al que tumbas en el suelo—. Pero mi padre es médico en el mundo muggle y me ha enseñado como hacerlo a su manera. Es más doloroso al principio y. desde luego tardará más en curarse pero sé bien cómo hacerlo. Tú decides

El buscador la miró muy serio, aguantando el dolor. Parecía que fuera a meditarlo largamente pero en realidad no tardó mucho en tomar una decisión.

—Hazlo al modo muggle —le dijo. Clavó sus ojos castaños en ella y asintió con la cabeza—. Confío en ti, Evie.

Esa era la primera vez que alguien le decía esas palabras. Al menos en serio, porque era evidente por el modo en que la miraba que iba muy enserio. Harry nunca le había dicho nada parecido, ni la había mirado así.

_¡Céntrate, Evelyn!_ se dijo a sí misma.

—Muy bien —Se colocó tras él y observó el músculo recordando el modo exacto de agarrarlo.

—¿Te cojo la mano, colega? —se burló Sirius, intentaba relajar la tensión pero la mirada asesina que le lanzó el otro fue de lo más contundente.

—Te voy a dar una paliza después de esto, canuto.

En ese instante llegaron Remus y Sam con las hierbas ya mezcladas.

—¿Se lo echamos? —preguntó el rubio, pero Evie negó con la cabeza.

—Necesito oír su grito cuando encaje el hombro. Así sabré si lo he hecho bien.

—¡¿Cómo?! —chilló James. Pero Evie le agarró con fuerza.

—A la de tres, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo. Cogió fuerza y respiró hondo—. Uno… —Hizo girar el hombro, empujó y escuchó un "click" al introducirlo en la articulación. James gritó desde lo más hondo de su garganta y pataleó sin querer.

—Joder Adler, dijiste que a la de tres —comentó Sirius al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos con absoluta calma—. Eso no ha estado bien.

—¡La poción! —dijo ella. Sam le acercó el cuenco y la otra metió las manos dentro, cogió una buena cantidad y embadurnó el hombro con el contenido aplicando un suave masaje. Poco a poco, los gritos de James se fueron calmando y su respiración acelerada también.

Terminó de aplicar la poción sedante y rápidamente se puso a vendar bien el hombro.

—Gracias, Evie —susurró James cuando fue capaz de volver a hablar.

—No está del todo curado —le dijo mientras le apretaba bien las vendas—. Creo que no deberías salir a jugar. Tienes que guardar reposo e ir a la enfermería de inmediato.

—¡Ni hablar! —intervino el gigantón. Con un movimiento de varita, cubrió a James de nuevo con el uniforme—. ¿Verdad que tú quieres seguir, Potter?

—Sí, además ya apenas me duele.

—¡Bien!

Evie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como quieras, pero procura no recibir más golpes ahí —le aconsejó. El chico sonrió, animado y no tardó en volver a subirse a la escoba. El resto de su equipo le vitoreó y rápidamente todos volvieron al aire.

El partido debía continuar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Os traigo un nuevo capítulo del fanfic, espero que os guste. La historia comienza a desarrollarse aunque aún estamos solo en el inicio. Quizás penséis que esta será una historia más cliché basada en viajes en el tiempo, pero os pido que le deis una oportunidad y no os defraudará. **

**Para cualquier cosa que queráis decirme, no dudéis en dejarme una Review. Me encanta conocer vuestra opinión.**

**Gracias a **** .andrea**** por tus palabras en el capítulo anterior ^^ Espero que te siga gustando la historia y volver a leerte por aquí.**

**Hasta la semana que viene =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer****: Los personajes (salvo la protagonista y alguno más), los lugares, y grandes partes de la trama de esta historia no me pertenecen; son propiedad única y exclusiva de la grandiosa y maravillosa J. K. Rowling (que los dioses de la literatura la bendigan siempre XD), yo solo voy a usarlos para crear un fanfic divertido y loco que espero que también os divierta a vosotros.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

—**Con El Tiempo No Se Juega—**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**4.**

**.**

**.:._—****¡Eres un maldito suicida!****—_.:.**

Como era de esperar todo el estadio se alegró de que el juego se reanudara rápidamente y pudieran seguir disfrutando de un espectáculo, si cabía, más emocionante que antes. No obstante Evie aún rezongaba cuando volvió a su asiento junto a Sam y los chicos.

Tenía una mala sensación nada que ver con la habitual alegría que sentía cuando aliviaba el dolor a otros. Era como una pesadez molesta en su cuerpo, en sus brazos y piernas. Prácticamente se tiró como un bulto sobre el asiento con el ceño fruncido. Sam por el contrario exhibía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Menos mal! —exclamó la chica tan feliz como el resto de la grada roja y dorada, aunque el sudor de la preocupación y de la carrera a la enfermería le habían emborronado la pintura de sus mejillas formando una tonalidad naranja sucia—. Si no hubieses estado aquí, James no habría podido acabar el partido.

—Sí…

James no habría podido acabar el partido… si ella no hubiese estado…

—Oh no —susurró Evie. El corazón le golpeó el pecho al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cara. ¡Claro! Si ella no le hubiese curado el hombro James no habría vuelto al partido. Estaría en una cama de la enfermería y no en el aire con un brazo medio inútil. Acababa de cambiar la historia.

¿Y si acababa de provocar una desgracia?

El pánico le agarrotó los músculos de las manos porque en ese instante un millón de posibilidades horribles empezaron a cruzar por su mente a toda velocidad. James podía caerse de cabeza y morir; o una bludger podía tirarle de la escoba y morir; podía romperse el cuello y morir. ¡Y todo habría sido por su culpa!

Pero es que, tristemente, la muerte de James no era lo peor de esas posibilidades. Si él acababa muerto, lógicamente, no se casaría con Lily y no tendrían a Harry. ¡No habría nadie que venciera a _quien tú ya sabes_!

—¡Por Merlín y su búho tuerto…! —murmuró Evie casi sin respiración—. El mundo de la magia tal y como lo conocemos… dejaría de existir.

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Sam! ¡He hecho una cosa horrible!

—¿Eh?

—¡No tendría que haber curado a James!

—¿Por qué no? —Evie miró a su amiga y la respuesta casi se le escapa por los labios entreabiertos. ¡No podía decírselo! ¡No podía decírselo a nadie ni pedir ayuda!

¡¿Ayuda?! ¡Dumbledore!

Volvió su rostro hacia la imponente grada de los profesores y recorrió las filas de rostros, incansable hasta que por fin dio con él. Sintió un fugaz alivio que le sentó como un puñetazo cuando se dio cuenta de que no había modo de comunicarse con él. El hombre estaba siguiendo el juego, tranquilo y sin sospechar el peligro que se cernía sobre el futuro de todos.

—Evie, ¿estás bien? Te estás poniendo pálida…

Temblorosa y con las manos como garras oprimiendo la barandilla de seguridad de su asiento giró la cara hacia su amiga que la miraba con el rostro torcido. Intentó hablar pero ni la voz le salió y entonces un nuevo grito del público al unísono llamó la atención de ambas chicas de vuelto al juego. Evie buscó a James por todas partes pero resultó que estaba bien. Sobrevolaba con su escoba por encima del resto de jugadores y las bludgers asesinas zumbaban alejadas de él. Parecía que se estaba tomando en serio las recomendaciones de Evie y por lo menos se comportaba de una forma prudente. De modo que la chica hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse.

_Vale, tranquila. No tiene por qué pasar nada malo… ¡No pasará nada malo! _

¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que volviera a sufrir un accidente en el mismo partido? ¡Sería una casualidad terrible!

_Terrible._

Irremediablemente Evie no pudo despegar sus ojos de James durante el resto del encuentro. Mentalmente contaba los minutos que pasaban a ritmo de tortuga y maldecía al otro buscador por no haber encontrado ya la condenada snitch. Por alguna razón, y este era un gesto muy extraño en ella, tenía fuertemente agarrada su varita en la mano derecha (aunque no sabía qué haría con ella si se diera el caso); desde su llegada al pasado se había vuelto un gesto muy tranquilizador. En el presente hay veces que incluso olvidaba cogerla, especialmente en los inicios de curso por la influencia relajante del verano totalmente muggle que pasaba en su casa.

Entonces algo pasó.

De pronto James se tambaleó en la escoba y entornó los ojos. Evie se irguió en su asiento y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas: el buscador de gryffindor acababa de ver la snitch de nuevo. Empezó a moverse, esta vez no se lanzó a por ella como un loco sino que descendió unos metros suavemente y fingiendo husmear el espacio como si siguiera buscándola. Evie vigiló al resto de jugadores pero aparentemente nadie se había dado cuenta de nada. Solo ella y James lo sabían.

_Cuidado. Ten mucho cuidado_.

Siguió con la mirada cada uno de los movimientos que el chico hacía mientras algo iba oprimiendo más y más su corazón. Los demás seguían tranquilos. No había peligro. Pero la snitch debió percatarse de que había sido descubierta porque salió disparada y James tuvo que acelerar de golpe llamando la atención de los malditos golpeadores del equipo contrario

—¡No! —chilló ella. Se puso en pie de un salto que no pudo controlar y tanto Sam como los chicos la miraron, descolocados.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Eh, mirad a James!

Toda la grada se removió a la vez creando una vibración apabullante. Los murmullos se desataron formando un zumbido que taladró los oídos de Evie, pero apenas le importó.

Los golpeadores se lanzaron como depredadores sobre James sin ningún tipo de piedad, ni siquiera parecía importarles que ya hubiesen tirado a ese chico de la escoba una vez, ni la amonestación del profesor. Había una brutalidad injustificada en su forma de volar, el uno junto al otro y en el modo en que acosaban a James tratando de rodearle. Por suerte, él se dio cuenta enseguida de sus intenciones y levantó el vuelo, mucho más ágil, consiguiendo esquivarlos.

Pero de pronto se paró, la snitch también debía haberlo hecho. Y los golpeadores aprovecharon para lanzar un nuevo ataque, cayendo sobre él desde direcciones opuestas para atraparle. El otro buscador también se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba y se había lanzado a por la snitch. James miró a todas partes, buscando una solución y justo cuando los golpeadores iban a chocar contra él, se tiró de la escoba.

_¡¿QUÉ?!_

La grada de Gryffindor entera enmudeció, pudo oírse el segundo en que cientos de alumnos contuvieron el aliento al ver a su buscador lanzarse al vacío por sí mismo. Evie se quedó sencillamente perpleja, como fuera de la realidad por un instante. Ningún pensamiento hablaba en su mente ni ninguna sensación. Solo el silencio y la aterradora imagen que le mostraban sus ojos.

James caía agitándose en el aire de un modo que parecía errático por el miedo, pero el brazo herido se alargó y la mano inútil se cerró limpiamente en torno a la pelota dorada. Entonces, giró sobre sí mismo demostrando que aún era poseedor del control de su cuerpo; alargó el otro brazo y casi de casualidad se aferró al mango de la escoba de otro de los jugadores. La escoba descendió en picado por el sobrepeso y cuando aún quedaban un par de metros para que llegaran al suelo, James se dejó caer y rodó por el suelo hasta acabar tumbado en la arena. No se movió más, parecía estar inconsciente.

_O muerto_ pensó Evie, aterrada.

Los demás también debieron pensarlo porque no se oyó ni la más leve respiración. Los jugadores se quedaron congelados en el aire. Entonces James alzó el brazo con la snitch fuertemente agarrada y todo el estadio irrumpió en aplausos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gryffindor había ganado el primer partido de la nueva temporada de quidditch y dando, además, un espectáculo épico, de los que hacía años que no se veían en el colegio Hogwarts. Hubo fiestas y gran algarabía en la torre de Gryffindor que se prolongó hasta altas horas de la noche (cuando recibieron la visita de un profesor malhumorado y la mayoría salió corriendo hacia sus dormitorios) y el gran protagonista de semejante celebración no pudo ser otro que James Potter. ¡El gran héroe! ¡El salvador! Incluso estando gravemente herido había seguido jugando, soportando el dolor y todo para dar la victoria a su equipo y a su casa. Durante los días que siguieron a ese, Evie fue testigo de la gran pleitesía con la que todo el mundo trataba a James. No era de extrañar los humos que se gastaba. Se preguntó cuántas veces en el pasado habría hecho temeridades semejantes solo para ganar un partido.

Se lo preguntó aunque en realidad no le interesaba. A Evie solo le preocupaba esta temeridad porque había sido culpa suya. Dejando a un lado que James fuera un maldito chiflado capaz de arriesgar su vida por un juego, no cabía duda que ella había sido la precursora de esa situación. Había intervenido en un asunto que no la concernía y había cambiado el pasado.

Cuando se puso a reflexionar sobre ello tras el muro de la enfermería, a la espera de que James y los otros salieran, empezó a pensar que probablemente aquella no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Su presencia era un elemento extraño en ese lugar, simplemente por estar allí podía estar trastocando el futuro y dando lugar a una nueva realidad paralela que pondría en peligro a todas las personas que seguían en el presente. Ni siquiera lo había pensado. No había tenido cuidado en ningún momento. Había sido una irresponsable.

Ante sus ojos pasaron todos los rostros de sus amigos, de sus profesores en el presente, sus compañeros, sus padres… y se dijo que no tenía ni idea de si estaban bien o si quiera si seguían existiendo.

—No tenía ni idea de que podía causar tantos problemas… —Susurró, asustada, apoyando la frente sobre la rugosidad del muro—. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Tal vez hablar con Dumbledore… pero, ¿qué podía decirle él que la ayudara? Además, el Dumbledore de esta época le parecía especialmente relajado y disperso; se notaba que no había tenido que lidiar con demasiados problemas hasta ese momento y se tomaba la vida con gran despreocupación. No parecía que le inquietara demasiado tener a una alumna de otra época merodeando por su colegio, incluso le había dicho que disfrutara de su vida de estudiante mientras estuviera allí, como si no hubiera peligro.

—No sé si fiarme… —Se giró sobre el muro y apoyó la espalda, bajando la cabeza hasta que el pelo le tapó los ojos. En realidad, más o menos sabía cuál era la única solución para que aquello no se repitiera, pero…

—¡Eh, Evie! —La voz de James apareció de pronto en el corredor.

Apareció por la esquina del muro tan sonriente como siempre, agitando sin darse cuenta el brazo herido que le habían colgado del cuello con una venda, con el simple balanceo animado de su andar. Sus dos amigos le escoltaban en silencio, con cara de circunstancias. Al menos ellos sí parecían ser conscientes de la gravedad de lo ocurrido.

—¿Me has estado esperando? —preguntó James como si nada—. El señor Hyde, de la enfermería, me ha dicho que estaré recuperado muy pronto gracias a tu ayuda y que deberías sentirte orgullosa.

—¿Orgullosa? —repitió Evie, estupefacta. ¿Después de lo que había hecho? Se irguió de golpe y caminó hasta los chicos sintiendo que su rostro se iba endureciendo a causa de la ira. Ellos también se dieron cuenta pues los tres se pararon de golpe, Sirius y Remus retrocedieron con el ceño fruncido cuando la chica se plantó ante ellos—. ¡¿Orgullosa?!

James dejó de sonreír casi del todo.

—Sí… ¿no lo estás?

—¡No! ¡Serás idiota! ¡¿Te das cuenta de que has estado a punto de matarte?! ¡Eres un maldito suicida! —le gritó sin poder contenerse. Movió los brazos hacia él como para pegarle pero se detuvo a tiempo—. ¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido esa estúpida idea de tirarte de la escoba para coger la snitch?!¡¿Y si te hubieses golpeado en un mal sitio y te hubieses quedado estéril?! ¡¿O te hubieses roto el cuello y hubieses muerto?! ¡Imbécil, estúpido, descerebrado… SUICIDA!

Después de soltarlo todo, ponerse roja y quedarse sin aire, las fuerzas la abandonaron y pensó que se caería redonda al suelo. Y había asustado tanto a esos tres que seguro que ninguno intentaría cogerla antes de que se rompiera la cabeza. Volvió a mirar a James y un acceso de miedo tan intenso como la ira que había experimentado se hizo con ella; sin pensarlo si quiera avanzó un paso más hacia él y le atrapó en un corto abrazo. Después salió de allí a toda prisa sin decir nada.

Cuando se hubo alejado lo bastante se paró para respirar.

_No puedo seguir así. Es muy peligroso_.

Sus actos tenían consecuencias más graves que las de cualquier otra persona. Estaba en una situación extraordinaria y debía empezar a comportarse con la responsabilidad que eso conllevaba aunque no quisiera. No podía permitirse cometer otro error como aquel; así que, con mucho dolor, decidió que lo más seguro para que el presente siguiera siendo el que todos conocían era que ella no interviniera más en el pasado.

Aunque lo más seguro habría sido pasarse lo que restaba de esos dos meses metida bajo las sabanas ya no era posible; sí lo era no volver a salir ni a hablar con nadie de aquella época. Esa era la clave. Tendía que reducir al máximo su contacto con todas las personas que habitaban en el pasado para no interferir en sus vidas.

Eso significaba alejarse de Sam, de Sirius, de Remus y… también de James. Eso era lo más seguro para todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Alucino —dijo Sirius, recuperado al fin de la impresión. Seguían los tres parados en el pasillo, aún demasiado aturdidos por la escena que acababan de presenciar—. Joder, Adler da más miedo que el Grimm con un ataque de sarna.

—Sí, ¿por qué se habrá puesto así? —preguntó Remus.

—Es obvio, ¿no? —James se giró hacia sus amigos con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro magullado—. Estaba tan preocupada por mí que no ha podido soportarlo.

—Estaba furiosa contigo —corrigió Sirius sin que tuviera ningún efecto en la actitud risueña de su amigo, así que insistió—. Vamos James, te ha llamado estúpido, imbécil, idiota…

—Ha intentado pegarte y después te ha abrazado —comentó Remus a raíz de las palabras de su amigo. Sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros—. No lo entiendo, ¿vosotros le veis sentido?

—Es evidente que todo ha sido porque estaba muy asustada por lo que me ha pasado —insistió el moreno. Para él no cabía otra explicación posible y quizás a causa de tales expectativas a sus amigos les costaba identificar si era por el reflejo en el cristal de las gafas o eran sus ojos los que brillaban como lucecitas de navidad. El modo en que se estiraba hacia arriba en las puntas de sus pies recordaba a un pájaro a punto de echar a volar.

—Lo que nos faltaba… —bufó Sirius tapándose los ojos con la mano—. Mira esa cara, Lunático. Da escalofríos.

—¿Qué cara? —replicó James, fastidiado cuando el otro le señaló.

—Es la misma cara que pusiste cuando empezaste a darnos el coñazo con Evans —le respondió alzando las manos frente a él, en actitud implorante—. Evie se ha asustado, no te digo que no. Te ha visto caer de cabeza al suelo desde treinta metros de altura…

—No eran ni diez metros —intervino Remus cruzándose de brazos. Nadie dio muestras de haberle escuchado ni él de que le importara, en realidad.

—Lo que digo es que es una reacción lógica —continuó Sirius—. No significa nada de lo que te estás imaginando, amigo.

James frunció el ceño.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? ¿Estás en su cabeza?

—Bueno… —volvió a intervenir Remus—. Lo cierto es que yo la he visto durante el partido y prácticamente no te ha quitado los ojos de encima.

—¡Tío, pero no le animes!

—¡Es lo que he visto!

Sirius se pasó las manos por la cabeza, enterrando los dedos en el pelo y se volvió de nuevo hacia su otro amigo.

—Además, esa chica es muy rara… nunca sabes por donde va a salir. ¡Mira la que te acaba de montar!

—¡Pero eso es lo interesante de ella! —replicó James—. Y por lo menos no me desprecia como Evans —Sus amigos se sorprendieron ante tales palabras. Era la primera vez que James admitía ser consciente de la actitud indiferente de Lily hacia él, incluso lo dijo como si le diera igual—. ¿Y os habéis fijado en cómo me ha curado? ¡Al modo muggle, sin recurrir a la magia! ¿Quién de nuestra edad sabe hacer algo así?

—A mí Evie me cae bien, pero… —Remus arrugó la nariz, pensativo—, no sé, me da la sensación de que oculta algo.

—Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que todos ocultamos algún secreto, lunático —le dijo James con cierto rin tintín. El rubio sacudió la cabeza pero no se lo tomó a mal. El moreno alzó el brazo bueno en señal de rendición—. Está bien, tranquilos, no pienso obsesionarme esta vez, ¿vale? Evie y yo solo somos amigos y eso me parece bien.

James echó a andar por el pasillo de un modo de lo más peculiar, casi como si fuera de puntillas porque tuviera la cabeza llena de aire y fuera a salir volando como un enorme globo aerostático. Pero no era aire, para desgracia de los otros dos; sino ilusión y esperanza. Lo sabían muy bien pues eran quienes mejor conocían a James Potter.

Sirius y Remus se miraron el uno al otro mientras caminaban tras él, con sendas expresiones sarcásticas y de fatiga. Por un momento fue como si pudieran hablar a través de su mente.

_James Miente._

_¡Claro que miente!_

_Se va a enamorar._

_¡Y nos dará la paliza cuando ella pase de él!_

_A lo mejor esta vez le sale bien._

Sirius entornó los ojos y balanceó la barbilla con una sonrisilla cansada.

_No sé yo… algo me dice que James y Evie no tienen ningún futuro._

**.:._—****No me vengas con chorradas, **_**gilipotter**_**—_.:.**

Evie no lo sabía pero en el presente el tiempo había transcurrido al mismo ritmo que en el pasado. Estaban por cumplirse tres semanas desde su desaparición y tanto Harry como los demás empezaban a perder los nervios, especialmente porque Dumbledore seguía en sus trece de no revelarles nada sobre el paradero de su amiga.

Aunque durante los primeros días nadie acusó la ausencia de la chica, para ese entonces la mayoría de los Gryffindor notaron su falta (¡increíblemente!) a pesar de que muchos no habían hablado con ella nunca. Donde más se notó su desaparición fue en la enfermería. En su tercer año, Evie había solicitado trabajar como voluntaria en la enfermería de Hogwarts bajo la supervisión de Madame Pomfrey. Había ayudado tanto a su padre (médico muggle) como a su madre (medimaga) en muchas ocasiones desarrollando unas habilidades asombrosas en el arte de la curación y tratar con la gente que sufre. De modo que a lo largo de esos tres años muchos alumnos de una y otra casa habían sido atendidos por ella; ahora a todos les resultaba extraño que no estuviera allí para ayudarlos con la diligencia y amabilidad de siempre.

Sin embargo, la rapidez con la que los profesores trasladaron a los alumnos inquietos la explicación de que Evie había tenido que volver a casa por asuntos de su familia muggle, acalló las preguntas y rumores que estaban empezando a surgir por el castillo antes de que se armara un buen alboroto. Todo el mundo creyó la versión oficial y la calma regresó al colegio igual de rápido que había surgido.

Por supuesto, Harry y sus amigos que conocían la verdad (más bien, sabían que la versión oficial era la mentira y desconocían la verdad) siguieron con sus "pesquisas" por su cuenta, aunque todos los intentos que hacían por descubrir que estaba ocurriendo con su amiga siguieron siendo igual de decepcionantes.

¡Era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra! No lograban encontrar el más mínimo rastro porque no lo había, por eso todos los hechizos y encantamientos que Hermione lanzaba para rastrearla no servían de nada. Era tan frustrante que los ánimos decaídos de Harry le llevaron a considerar que la única manera posible de averiguar algo sobre la desaparición era seguir sospechando de Malfoy. En poco tiempo esa idea se instaló con tanta fuerza en su cabeza que allí dentro no cabía ninguna otra explicación, estaba absolutamente convencido de que el rubio era el culpable o como mínimo, sabía que había sido de Evie. Y le daban igual las palabras de Dumbledore o lo que sus amigos dijeran, él sabía que el slytherin estaba involucrado en todo lo que había pasado.

Por desgracia, después de casi una semana vigilando todos sus pasos no había descubierto nada. Draco se comportaba con normalidad, bueno… hacía las mismas cosas de siempre que para un tipejo como él eran normales. No le había pillado enviando cartas sospechosas al exterior, ni merodeando el bosque, ¡ni tan siquiera saltándose una clase! Lo único extraño fue el cambio evidente que se había dado en su actitud; parecía más malhumorado y taciturno que de costumbre, y también ausente. Ya no pasaba el rato con sus esbirros ni con el resto de las serpientes aterrorizando criajos de primero como antes. A menudo le veía caminando solo por los pasillos o de pie, a las orillas del lago negro sin hacer nada más que mirar al horizonte.

A pesar de todo en la mente suspicaz de Harry ese desfile de actuaciones tan sospechosas no hicieron sino confirmar más aun lo que él ya pensaba; que Malfoy era ya un mortífago de pleno derecho y se traía algo entre manos, razón por la cual no podía estar con sus compañeros de casa y buscaba la soledad.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo que le descubriera haciendo algo oscuro, pero ese momento se resistía a llegar. Y un día, Harry no pudo soportar más la espera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día en que se cumplían esas tres semanas desde la desaparición Harry vio que Malfoy se marchaba solo del Gran Comedor casi sin probar el desayuno y supo que sería el momento perfecto para interrogarle y descubrir todo lo que estaba ocultando. Salió detrás de él sin dar ninguna explicación a sus amigos y se puso a seguirle a través de los corredores del colegio.

Malfoy ascendió por diversas escaleras y Harry le siguió a una distancia prudente sin preguntarse realmente a dónde podía estar dirigiéndose. Al menos no lo hizo hasta que se vio en la quinta planta, totalmente desierta y no se le ocurrió nada que ninguno de los dos pudieran hacer allí. Preparó su varita y se decidió a atacarle en cuanto doblara la siguiente esquina. Le pillaría desprevenido antes de que se alejaran todavía más. Entonces, ocurrió algo imprevisto. Nada más doblar la esquina elegida Harry se encontró totalmente solo. Malfoy se había desvanecido y el corredor que tenía frente a él terminaba en un muro vacío.

—¿Qué? —murmuró por la sorpresa.

Escrutó cada rincón del pasillo hasta que un grito a su espalda llamó su atención, Harry se dio la vuelta justo para recibir de lleno un fuerte hechizo que lo tiró hacia atrás. Se golpeó contra el muro y su varita salió volando de su mano. No supo qué hechizo le había derribado pero fue incapaz de moverse durante varios segundos.

—Eso te pasa por andar metiéndote en asuntos de mayores, Potter —La voz de Malfoy le llegó desde arriba. Movió la cabeza para apoyar la barbilla en el suelo y se topó con unos zapatos resplandecientes casi pegados a su nariz—. ¿Se puede saber por qué me sigues? ¿A caso quieres recibir otra paliza como en el tren?

Buscó su varita con la mirada pero cuando la encontró Draco también lo hizo y se la arrebató con un rápido encantamiento convocador. Harry maldijo por lo bajo.

—¡Levántate de una vez, imbécil! — le ordenó el rubio. Harry se puso en pie con dificultad. Le costó horrores mover el cuello y lo primero que vio al enfocar la vista fue la varita de Malfoy apuntando hacia su cara—. Responde de una vez, Potter. ¿Por qué me sigues? ¿Por qué tú, la sangre sucia y el cara comadreja lleváis días vigilándome?

Así que se había dado cuenta de todo. Harry se irguió reconsiderando la situación. Quizás fuera por el golpe recibido o por la frustración de la espera, pero no se lo pensó mucho a la hora de hablar.

—Conozco tu secreto, Malfoy —le soltó con rotundidad y fuerza. Sin embargo el aludido no varió un ápice su expresión—. Sé que ya eres un mortífago y que estás tramando algo para Voldemort.

—Vaya… debes de sentirte muy mayor diciendo su nombre sin que te tiemble la voz.

—Y también sé lo de Evie.

Esas palabras sí que afectaron a Malfoy. La expresión del rostro le mudó, poniéndose mucho más pálido de lo que era normal en él. Cuando logró recomponerse, sus rasgos se tensaron entre alerta y molesto.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Potter? —preguntó arrastrando mucho cada sílaba. Dio un paso más hacia él y apoyó la punta de la varita sobre la famosa cicatriz—. ¿Por qué mencionas a Spellman ahora?

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Harry a bocajarro—. Sé que tú eres el responsable de que haya desaparecido. Ya te has divertido bastante, si no me dices qué has hecho con ella, yo…

Malfoy le hincó aún más la punta de la varita mientras apretaba la mandíbula. De pronto parecía estar haciendo auténticos esfuerzos por mantener bajo control un enfado tan poderoso como repentino.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que yo… le he hecho daño, Potter? —Apretaba tanto los dientes al hablar que apenas era comprensible lo que decía. Pero nada de eso, ni aunque empezara a echar humo por las orejas lograría intimidar al moreno que empezaba a estar también muy molesto.

—¡Sé que has sido tú! ¡¿Dónde está?!

—¡Yo no sé dónde está!

—¡Te vi! ¡Estabas discutiendo con ella minutos antes de que desapareciera!

—¡Y cuando me marché ella se quedó contigo! —replicó el otro—. Así que tú, gilipollas, fuiste la última persona que la vio.

Harry avanzó un paso, a pesar de la varita, movido por la ira. Incluso flexionó los brazos como si estuviera a punto de iniciar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¡Yo jamás la haría daño! Evie es una de mis mejores amigas.

Malfoy soltó una risotada arrastrada que por un momento rompió la tensión que envolvía a los chicos y dejó a Harry totalmente descolocado.

—No me vengas con chorradas, _gilipotter_ —le soltó. Bajó la varita como si hubiese decidido que ya no la necesitaba para mantenerle a raya—. Tú y tus dos niñeras lleváis dejando de lado a Spellman desde primero. Solo le prestáis atención cuando os conviene y después, nada. La tratáis como si fuera vuestro elfo doméstico particular.

Eso descolocó a Harry incluso más que la risa. ¿Cómo podía saber Malfoy todo eso? Es decir, no era verdad, obviamente. Aunque es cierto que a menudo dejaban a Evie fuera de ciertos asuntos importantes, pero no porque la consideraran un elfo doméstico, sino para no ponerla en peligro. Pero, ¿cómo lo había adivinado ese lerdo? No era posible que Evie se lo hubiese contado…

—Piénsalo, mendrugo —continuó Malfoy—. A lo mejor Spellman se ha largado porque está harta de estar a vuestra sombra y no quiere veros más las caras.

—¡Si Evie se hubiera ido huyendo de alguien sería de ti! —exclamó Harry, ahora sí totalmente furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía Malfoy, precisamente él, a decir que la marcha de Evie podía haber sido por su culpa?—. Llevas torturándola años, haciendo su vida imposible. No me extrañaría que se hubiese marchado para perderte de vista para siempre.

—Cierra la boca —ordenó Malfoy. Apretaba la varita aunque seguía manteniéndola baja. No obstante, usó un tono frío y ronco que ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera que lo oyera. El rostro se le había ensombrecido y aunque su expresión parecía indiferente, daba más miedo que nunca.

¡Estaba alterado! Harry no supo el motivo pero decidió aprovecharlo, sin duda era la mejor baza que tenía para sonsacarle lo que supiera al respecto. Y cada vez estaba más seguro que esa serpiente sabía la verdad.

—¿Sabes que creo yo que ha pasado en realidad? —Decidió provocarle y llevarle al extremo, pensó que así lograría que Malfoy se delatara—. Creo que tú te la has llevado para entregársela a tus amiguitos mortífagos. ¿Esa es la misión que te ha encomendado Voldemort para iniciarte? ¿Secuestrar a alguien importante para mí para que _ellos_ la torturen después?

—Te lo advierto por última vez; cierra la boca.

—Así que estabas pensando: _¿Y a quién puedo entregar a Voldemort fácilmente? _Y te topaste con Evie, ¿no? Pensaste que ella era la mejor opción posible, a fin de cuentas solo es una mestiza. Además estaba sola e indefensa ante un mortífago como tú.

La varita de Malfoy volvió a su frente con la contundencia de una estocada pero un tanto tambaleante. La sostenía con el puño cerrado, a punto de hacerla añicos pero no porque estuviera preocupado por saberse descubierto, advirtió Harry. No, su enemigo temblaba de puro odio.

—Como no dejes de hablar ahora mismo… —le amenazó.

—¿Qué le están haciendo ahora, Malfoy? ¿Torturarla con el _cruciatus_? ¿Lanzándole maldiciones que marcarán su piel para siempre? O algo peor… ¿Se la has dado al resto de secuaces de Voldemort para que se diviertan con ella?

Después de esa última frase Malfoy no pudo resistirlo más tiempo y atacó. Por desgracia, Harry vigilaba el movimiento de la varita porque realmente pensaba que recibiría una maldición, y por eso el puñetazo en el estómago le pilló totalmente desprevenido. Le dejó sin aire y le hizo doblarse tanto que las gafas se le escurrieron hasta la nariz. No había logrado recuperarse del todo, cuando Malfoy le cogió de la túnica, le empotró en una pared para acorralarle y le propinó otro fuerte puñetazo en el lado derecho de la cara. Después le asestó otro más en el estómago robándole de nuevo la respiración y se apartó para que Harry cayera al suelo como una triste hoja desprendida de un árbol. Se puso a toser, hecho un ovillo en el suelo, pero Draco le hizo volverse boca arriba con el pie y le encaró desde su mayor y poderosa altura.

—No vuelvas a hablar así de ella delante de mí, Potter —le ordenó con la respiración entrecortada. No sabía si era por los golpes en la cabeza o que las gafas se le habían roto en alguno de los puñetazos, pero con dificultad le pareció ver que lo que se dibujada ahora en el rostro de Malfoy no era tanto enfado sino algo más parecido a la angustia—. Te mataré… si te oigo decir su nombre una vez más.

Le tiró su varita a la cara, se giró y desapareció caminando con esa petulante elegancia que caracterizaba todos sus movimientos, sin molestarse en acelerar el paso para huir. No huía, solo se alejaba porque daba todo por terminado. Sus pasos resonaron en el suelo de piedra al alejarse. Harry por el contario tardó mucho en poder moverse de nuevo y el tiempo que permaneció tendido en el suelo se dedicó a pensar en las últimas palabras de Draco, pero fue incapaz de encontrarles un sentido. Tampoco entendía la súbita rabia que le había inundado al final cuando no pudo estar más indiferente ante la acusación de ser mortífago.

Solo cuando logró levantarse y colocarse las gafas en su sitio notó (más allá del dolor generalizado que se extendía por cada parte de su miserable ser) que un hilillo de sangre rodaba por su barbilla. Tenía el labio roto o eso dedujo por el escozor apremiante en esa zona.

A trompicones fue caminando hasta las escaleras. Bajó un par de tramos agarrado a la barandilla, pues no se fiaba de su sentido del equilibrio, y por suerte no tardó en toparse con sus dos amigos que lo andaban buscando desde hacía un rato. Ambos pusieron el grito en el cielo al verle en tal estado y más aún al saber que había sido obra de Malfoy, pero Harry les indicó calma y se negó a ir a la enfermería.

—No quiero que empiecen a hacerme preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?

Se les ocurrió que a esas horas la biblioteca estaría prácticamente vacía y con un poco de astucia no les resultaría difícil esquivar a la señora Pince.

Se hicieron con la mesa más resguardada de miradas indiscretas de la sala y Hermione trató de parar la hemorragia del labio de su amigo con un pañuelo. Fue complicado porque el moreno se empeñó en relatarles todo lo ocurrido en su encuentro con el slytherin en primer lugar. Solo cuando acabó Hermione pudo retomar su tarea; el silencio cayó sobre ellos, pesado y permaneció armonioso con el resto de la biblioteca. Era la primera hora del día y todos los estudiantes estaban en clase. No era habitual que esos tres se saltaran una, pero ni siquiera a Hermione se le ocurrió oponerse a ello.

Los ventanales seguían sucios, más o menos igual a la última vez que Evie Spellman había mirado a través de ellos tratando de distinguir el cielo estrellado. El sol se colaba, o lo intentaba con algo más de acierto entre los huecos donde la transparencia del cristal estaba intacta. La luz caía en columnas endebles, atravesando estantes llenos de libros, era de una tonalidad casi blanca que arrastraba un frío inevitable.

—Si Evie estuviera aquí sabría cómo curar esto en un segundo —comentó Hermione para romper ese silencio helado. No lo hizo con malicia, pero al escucharla Harry recordó parte de su conversación con Malfoy y se sintió empujado a decir algo sobre eso.

—Siempre nos ha curado, ¿verdad? Incluso heridas que no podíamos contarle como nos las hacíamos —repuso él, pensativo. Sus amigos sonrieron un poco pero él continuó—. ¿Creéis que nos aprovechábamos de ella?

Hermione calló y sus manos dejaron de moverse un instante, pero Ron dio un respingo arrugando la nariz.

—¡Pues claro que no! —respondió como si nada—. Es nuestra amiga.

—Pero… —murmuró Hermione sin animarse del todo a decir lo que pensaba. La castaña sacudió la cabeza, alzó los ojos y miró los rostros de los dos chicos—. Creo que… alguna vez… podríamos haberle contado más cosas de lo que hacíamos.

Harry se desinfló sobre la silla y sintió un pinzamiento de dolor en las costillas, pero lo ignoró. Se removió un poco y apartó las manos de Hermione de su cara sin preocuparse de si seguía o no sangrando.

—Seguramente ella también lo habrá pensado alguna vez —comentó desanimado.

—¿Acaso crees que se haya ido por eso? —preguntó Hermione, descolocada—. No puedes creerte lo que Malfoy ha dicho. Él no sabe nada de Evie.

Y sin embargo, esa serpiente había hablado de ella como si de hecho la conociera mejor que ellos mismos. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—¿Es posible que todavía le importemos tanto como para hacer algo así?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Tú…! —Hermione se calló de pronto con el semblante encendido. Los otros dos la miraron confusos, pero ella negó con la cabeza respondiendo a la muda petición de que siguiera y se puso a guardar las cosas que había esparcido por la mesa de vuelta en su mochila.

Ron, más perdido que ninguno, miraba alternativamente a uno y a otro tan solo levantando un poco la barbilla de la mesa. Se rascó la cabeza hundiendo un dedo largo y pálido en su cabello rojo e hizo una mueca de las suyas.

—Entonces… ¿Qué pasa con Malfoy? —quiso saber—. ¿Ha tenido algo que ver? ¿Evie se ha ido sola? ¿Tenemos que seguir vigilando a ese imbécil? Porque es de lo más aburrido…

Harry sintió de nuevo el dolor al escuchar el nombre del rubio, como si lo hubiese reactivado. Viajó por todas y cada una de las zonas donde le había pegado y fue tan intenso que incluso la vista se le nubló. Apretó los párpados tras las gafas redondeadas e hizo un movimiento de cabeza difícil de interpretar para sus amigos.

—La actitud de Malfoy sigue siendo muy extraña, a pesar de todo. Y mientras no encontremos otro rastro, él es el único sospechoso —afirmó.

—Será difícil encontrar otro rastro si nos centramos solo en Malfoy, ¿no crees? —intervino Hermione recobrando el habla.

—Oculta algo, de eso no tengo duda. Y ese algo tiene que ver con Evie. ¡No sabéis como se puso cuando mencioné su nombre! —insistió Harry—. ¿Por qué se alteraría tanto si no tuviera algo que ver con su desaparición?

Nadie pudo darle una respuesta apropiada a esa pregunta y Harry entendió que sus amigos opinaban como él. Ron, en realidad no opinaba nada en absoluto, estaba más entretenido celebrando internamente que se hubiesen saltado la primera hora de clase que otra cosa. Pero Hermione empezaba a dudar, su mente lógica iba más allá de las sospechas de su amigo y algo la decía que seguir el camino hacía Malfoy no era más que un callejón sin salida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Nuevo capítulo del fanfic. Como veis, durante la historia viajamos del pasado al presente para seguir la trama a ambos lados. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y si es así, dejadme una review con vuestra opinión. Me motivará a seguir escribiendo.**

**De nuevo, gracias a **** .andrea**** por tus palabras en el capítulo anterior -)**

**Hasta la semana que viene **

**=)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer****: Los personajes (salvo la protagonista y alguno más), los lugares, y grandes partes de la trama de esta historia no me pertenecen; son propiedad única y exclusiva de la grandiosa y maravillosa J. K. Rowling (que los dioses de la literatura la bendigan siempre XD), yo solo voy a usarlos para crear un fanfic divertido y loco que espero que también os divierta a vosotros.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

—**Con El Tiempo No Se Juega—**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**5.**

**.**

**.:._—****Tú le gustas a James Potter****—_.:.**

—¡Ahh! —exclamó Evie tapándose y destapándose los oídos. Los pitidos que oía en ambos eran insoportables. Unos cuantos alumnos a su alrededor la chistaron por lo bajo—. Lo siento —se disculpó, avergonzada.

La biblioteca estaba particularmente silenciosa en aquella época, y le estaba costando acostumbrarse a no poder hacer ningún ruido. Por suerte los pitidos se desvanecieron y pudo relajarse.

Al menos la bibliotecaria de esa época no la había llamado la atención todavía, había logrado pasar desapercibida ante las narices (bastante grande y abundante en pelos) de esa mujer y así debía seguir siendo. Habría sido poco menos que una catástrofe que la expulsaran de allí una temporada.

Había pasado una semana desde el temible partido de quidditch y por suerte James estaba totalmente recuperado, pero eso no había cambiado la decisión de Evie de mantener las distancias con él y el resto de personas de esa época. Para ello había tomado la biblioteca y su dormitorio como refugios en los que esconderse de los demás. Ni James ni los chicos eran muy dados a aparecer por la biblioteca y por supuesto no podían seguirla hasta el dormitorio, por lo que eran los lugares perfectos para su plan de aislamiento.

A Evie le parecía curioso (e incluso irritante) que en aquella época le resultara tan difícil aislarse, cuando en su tiempo lo había logrado siempre sin tener que hacer nada para ello. Y sin desear que ocurriera, claro.

Con los chicos lo iba consiguiendo a base de echarle voluntad y tener cuidado, pero… también estaba Sam. Y era la única de la que no podía huir fuera a donde fuera. En realidad no quería huir de ella pues nunca había tenido una amiga tan divertida. Era totalmente distinta a Hermione, pero también al resto de sus amigas muggle; además había podido observar que Sam tampoco contaba con demasiadas amigas por allí y sentía que la estaba abandonando en la misma soledad que Evie buscaba tan desesperadamente.

Aunque hubiese congeniado tan bien con la rubia, entendía el motivo por el que el resto de las chicas de su curso parecían huir de su compañía. Samanta Makey era una chica alegre, enérgica… casi hiperactiva. Hablaba por los codos siempre con un tono de voz demasiado alto que podía llegar a resultar un poco irritante, se movía sin parar y respondía de forma exagerada a cualquier tipo de muestra de afecto. Era evidente que estaba deseosa por obtener esa clase de atención especial que te prodiga un amigo íntimo y se sobrepasaba a la hora de responder a ella. Sam era como un pajarillo piando y aleteando constantemente sus alas ansiando amor, amistad, atención… y ansiando todavía más corresponder a todo ello.

Evie había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para adaptarse a convivir con ella y de hecho los primeros días pensó que la cabeza le estallaría por tener que compartir su cuarto, pero aguantó echando mano de toda su paciencia y por fin le daba la sensación de que su amiga comenzaba a relajarse, como aceptando que podía bajar sus niveles de amor porque había sido aceptada totalmente. Además los chicos parecían haberla acogido también en su pequeño grupo, con lo que entre los cuatro habían podido repartirse los niveles incombustibles de energía de la chica.

Sam opinaba, sin pudor ni ningún problema, que los chicos solo la habían dado una oportunidad por Evie y eso le hizo temer que si ella se distanciaba, tal vez ellos también empezaran a dar de lado a Sam. Pero por suerte eso no había pasado, de algún modo, ellos también parecían estar encariñándose con ella y habían continuado comiendo y yendo a las clases juntos.

A Sirius parecía hacerle mucha gracia la energía desbordante de Sam, en cualquier caso era el único que se atrevía a mandarla callar cuando parecía a punto de explotar; pero entonces Sam se echaba a reír en su cara y guardaba silencio dócilmente durante unos cinco minutos (ese era su límite). En cambio cuando estaba con Remus, el carácter calmado y ligeramente introvertido de él podía llegar a ejercer un curioso efecto calmante sobre la chica. Evie los había visto conversando en un banco o apoyados en alguna pared y la mayoría de las veces era él quien hablaba mientras que Sam lo escuchaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, cual lechuza, sin emitir palabra alguna.

Era graciosa verla tanto con uno como con otro.

El hecho de haber acercado a Sam a esos tres chicos era otra cosa que le preocupaba un poco, porque tal vez era algo que no debía haber pasado nunca. Pero Evie se convenció de que ese era el mal menor. Sam, con sus virtudes y defectos, se merecía tener una vida escolar plena con amigos, salidas divertidas, discusiones estúpidas… Nadie tenía por qué pasar por esos años en completa soledad, fuera como fuera. Evie lo sabía porque ella alguna vez había pensado que se estaba perdiendo ese tipo de cosas en su juventud.

Así que si había contribuido a que alguien tuviera una vida más divertida se alegraba y le daban igual las consecuencias.

Además… admitía que era un poco liberador poder estar a solas de vez en cuando y descansar de su compañera. No obstante, los días pasaban y se encontró con que comenzaba a echar de menos a todo el mundo. Cuando se está demasiado tiempo sola y en silencio, empiezas a pensar en cualquier problema que tengas sobre tus hombros, y ella tenía unos cuantos.

Últimamente pensaba más que nunca en Harry, le echaba de menos… Incluso tenía la vaga sensación de haber estado soñando con él, continuamente se preguntaba si seguiría a salvo en el presente. Si todos a los que quería seguirían estando a salvo. A menudo le dolía la cabeza después de pasar horas rumiando todas esas preocupaciones aunque no le había prestado demasiada atención a este hecho. Lo consideraba algo normal ahora que vivía casi enclaustrada en la biblioteca, dedicándose a leer todos los libros que encontraba sobre viajes en el tiempo. No esperaba realmente que en alguno hubiese una solución más rápida que la que Dumbledore le ofrecía, pero al menos así sentía que estaba haciendo algo útil y que luchaba por volver a casa.

En esos momentos tenía veinticinco libros en dos altas torres sobre la pequeña mesa donde había construido su fuerte esa tarde. Le venía bien para abstraerse de todo lo demás, ese muro de papel y conocimiento era como una barrera también para sus malos pensamientos.

Pero solo para sus pensamientos.

—¡Hola! —saludó Sam asomando, de repente, la cabeza por encima del muro. Evie dio un respingo sobre la silla por el susto y golpeó la mesa, los libros se tambalearon y la alta muralla se vino abajo con un gran estrépito.

Volvieron a chistarla, esta vez acompañando el sonido con miradas severas. La bibliotecaria alzó su nariz aguileña en su dirección pero Evie la esquivó a tiempo y le pareció que no llegó a verla.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte —dijo Sam bajando un pelín su agudo tono de voz. La ayudó a amontonar de nuevo los libros y tomó asiento a su lado, por suerte ni siquiera se fijó en los títulos de las portadas—. Otra vez aquí sola, ¿eh?

—Sí… tengo mucho que recuperar, ya sabes.

—Potter me ha preguntado por ti, otra vez —le dijo al tiempo que se cogía uno de los mechones teñidos de naranja del pelo y se lo intentaba llevar a la altura de los ojos—. Creo que te echa de menos.

—Me ve todos los días en clase —respondió Evie. Sam le hablaba sin parar de James así que ya sabía por dónde irían los tiros de esa charla. Quiso cortarlo todo abriendo un nuevo libro.

—Pero ya apenas le hablas… ¿sigues enfadada con él por lo del partido?

Claro que no. Sabía que su actitud más despegada, incluso un poco seca con él y los otros podía estar causando que se hicieran preguntas. En un primer momento pensó que quizás ni se darían cuenta, estaba acostumbrada a que Harry y los otros no siempre la prestaran atención cuando algo la hacía cambiar su comportamiento; por supuesto ellos siempre estaban preocupados por algo más importante.

—No es eso, es que… me he dado cuenta de que voy muy retrasada y no puedo perder ni un minuto, ¿entiendes?

Sam dejó en paz su pelo y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa, echando bien hacia atrás los codos y entrecerrando sus ojillos brillantes mirándola fijamente. Evie permaneció expectante.

—Ya me he dado cuenta de que los codazos no sirven contigo, así que creo que te lo diré claramente —anunció su amiga, extrañamente solemne—. Tú le gustas a James Potter.

Evie ladeó la cabeza un momento y después bajó la vista hacia el libro.

—Claro que no.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Sam, de nuevo demasiado alto. Otra tanda de miradas asesinas y bufidos fueron a parar hacia ellas.

Evie asomó los ojos por encima del libro.

—Tú misma dijiste que estaba colado por Lily —le recordó.

—Pues ahora empieza a estarlo por ti.

Evie sostuvo una sonrisa que pugnaba por nacer. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin reírse y se le hizo muy duro no hacerlo en ese momento, pero habría resultado demasiado extraño.

La idea en sí era absurda.

—Sí, clarooooo…. Lo que tú digas, Sammy.

—¡Creéme! ¡Es cierto! —insistió ella. Subió las piernas a la silla haciéndola crujir y se colocó de rodillas, estirándose hacia Evie entre las columnas de libros (Evie supo que se volverían a caer). Alzó una mano y se llevó un dedo a su ojo derecho—. Hazme caso, Evie, yo tengo muy buen ojo para esas cosas.

_Un ojo vago es lo que tú tienes_ pensó Evie, moviendo la cabeza.

Ni siquiera se preocupó por semejante surrealista idea. Sam podía pensar lo que quisiera y coserla a codazos… estaba equivocada. Evie sabía la verdad, ¡conocía el futuro! James y Lily estaban destinados a enamorarse, era una verdad irrefutable como que si llueve y sale el sol verás un bonito arco iris o que si pasas más de cinco minutos en la lechucería saldrás de allí con algún regalito de pájaro en la cabeza.

—Es absurdo —determinó Evie moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. Ojala hubiese podido decir algo más determinante para convencer a su amiga porque está parecía dispuesta a todo para confirmar su teoría.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que a ti no te gusta? Porque a veces te le quedas mirando de una manera que… —La otra se sonrojó, apartando por fin el libro.

—No le miro a él… o sea sí, pero no. A ver; es que James me recuerda mucho a… otro chico —Tuvo que revelar algo para salir del paso. Vio las intenciones de su amiga de seguir indagando y trató de frenarla antes de que empezara, no se sentía con fuerzas de hablar de Harry ahora—. Además que no, que James no es mi tipo.

—¿No es… tu tipo? Pero si es guapo, divertido, encantador, juega al quidditch genial…

—Entonces no le faltarán chicas entre las que elegir, ¿no?

Sam se echó hacia tras y los libros se tambalearon de nuevo. Sus ojillos recorrieron el techo al tiempo que se colocaba el flequillo sobre la frente como si le molestara.

—Pues no… te creas que ha tenido mucha suerte en ese sentido —comentó como si acabara de hacer un recuento de las conquistas del susodicho. Evie arqueó una ceja preguntándose hasta qué punto Sam había tenido vigilado a James y sus amigos antes de su llegada. La chica volvió a ella alzando los brazos, parecía que se rendía pero no—. Yo solo digo que el pobre está hecho polvo porque piensa que ahora pasas de él igual que Evans ha hecho siempre —insistió—. Yo al menos creía que él te caía bien…

—Me cae bien; me cae genial, pero es que…

—¡Pues deja de huir de él como si fuera un dementor, por el nieto cojo y ciego de Merlín!

_Cielos_ _Sam, sí que te lo tomas en serio._

Sam no sabía lo peligroso que era en realidad lo que le estaba pidiendo. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?! ¡Claro que no quería que James lo pasara mal! Había sido tan bueno y atento con ella desde el principio…

Un nuevo estruendo dinamitó el precario silencio de la sala. Muchos de los alumnos las miraron a ellas por inercia, pero esta vez no habían tenido nada que ver. El ruido procedía de la puerta de la biblioteca por la cual un chico con la túnica arrugada y algo manchada acababa de entrar; debía haberse tropezado con algo y a punto estuvo de estrellar su cara contra el mostrador de la bibliotecaria. Pudo parar a tiempo anteponiendo las manos, pero había tirado un par de sillas al caer.

La bibliotecaria le estaba echando una buena bronca con susurros y aspavientos de manos aterradores.

—Anda que… este chico —murmuró Sam mirándole con pena.

—¿Quién es?

—Peter Pettigrew —respondió. Evie se puso tiesa en su asiento—. Es amigo de Potter y los otros, aunque ha estado un tiempo en la enfermería creo y ahora va un poco por libre.

—¿Y eso?

—No sé. La verdad es que no pegaba ni con cola con los demás —opinó la rubia con su habitual sinceridad mientras abría y cerraba la cremallera de su mochila—. ¡Es un desastre andante! Oí que le ha dado por hacer excursiones al Bosque Prohibido por la noche y siempre está castigado… No sé qué andará buscando por ahí, creí que era demasiado cobarde como para eso…

Evie dejó de escuchar. Los oídos se le cerraron y el campo visual fue poco a poco reduciéndose a la figura de ese chico regordete y con pinta de despistado. Viéndole así, ¿quién habría podido adivinar todo lo que iba a ser capaz de hacer en el futuro? Pocos lo sabían todavía, pero Harry había descubierto que había sido él quien traicionó a sus padres provocando su asesinato a manos de _quien no debe nombrarse_, él había inculpado a Sirius para que fuera a Azkaban, había ayudado a regresar al mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos y… a saber lo que estaría haciendo en esos instantes en el presente.

¡Era increíble que no hubiese pensado en él ni una vez durante esas tres semanas!

Pero ahora estaba ahí mismo y era tan solo un adolescente estúpido que no tendría más poderes que los que ella misma tenía (y eso era lamentable). Si no hubiese sido por él la historia habría sido tan distinta… puede que mucha gente que ya no estaba siguiera con vida de no ser por él.

Pettigrew siguió disculpándose con la bibliotecaria y poniéndose tremendamente rojo, hasta que aprovechó el descuido de la mujer para salir huyendo de la sala como la rata que en realidad era.

—¿Evie? —Oyó un murmullo que parecía lejano —, ¿Evie? ¿Estás bien? —El murmullo se convirtió en la voz de Sam. Su rostro sonriente apareció ante sus ojos sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Estás blanca como un fantasma, ¿qué te ocurre?

Se pasó la mano por la cara y descubrió que también estaba sudando aunque la piel desprendía frescor. Parpadeó un par de veces y trató de aparentar normalidad.

—Sí, sí… estoy bien —mintió. Sonrió a su amiga con toda la naturalidad que pudo—. Voy a seguir estudiando un rato más, así que…

—Si yo también me voy, he quedado con… —Sam vaciló, cosa extraña en ella y Evie levantó la cabeza. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de complicidad sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Con quién, Sammy?

—Pues… con Remus —reveló, exultante. Era complicado apreciar un cambio en alguien que siempre estaba feliz, pero Evie distinguió un brillo diferente en esos ojos… sin duda lo más revelador era que Sam rehuía su mirada ligeramente como si fuera un secreto. Sam no era de secretos.

—Vaya… ¿y qué vais a hacer?

—Pues nada, pasar el rato —respondió sin más, pero sin poder dejar de sonreír—. ¿Nos vemos en la cena? —le preguntó, entonces. ¿Evitaba una conversación? ¿Ella? Lo cierto es que Sam se hizo la loca y juntó sus manos con los dedos entrelazados para agitarlas entre las columnas de libros con gracia, a pesar de todo—. Por faaaaaaa —Los últimos días Evie había estado yendo a comer y cenar buscando horas en las que pensaba que no quedaría ninguno de sus nuevos amigos para no tropezarse con ellos. Pero la mirada de Sam era tan conmovedora que no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza—. ¡Gracias! —Alguien la chistó una vez más y Sam se puso en pie de un salto—. ¡Que sí! ¡Que ya me voy!

Le guiñó un ojo y salió trotando de allí, para más inri, silbando una feliz melodía. Evie tuvo que volver a taparse con el libro para que no la vieran riéndose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sam salió de la biblioteca y enfiló el pasillo a toda prisa, todavía tenía el rostro colorado y el corazón acelerado. De hecho, se llevó las manos a las mejillas mientras reía por lo bajo, sintiendo los golpes de la mochila contra su espalda a cada trote que daba.

Tenía que darse mucha prisa. Quería darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa antes de la hora en que había acordado encontrarse con Lupin y temía llegar tarde. Aceleró el paso, pero tuvo que pararse cuando vio a James acercándose hacia ella.

—¡Hola! —le saludó muy contenta.

—¡Hola, Makey! ¿A dónde vas tan rápido? —le preguntó él, impresionado—. ¿Nunca has pensado en unirte al equipo de quidditch? Nos vendría bien tu energía.

La chica se rio y casi se ahogó porque ya iba sin resuello.

—Voy a mi dormitorio —respondió. Tiró de las correas de su mochila mientras se estiraba hacia arriba con una sonrisilla iluminando su rostro—. ¿Buscas a alguien en concreto por aquí, Potter?

James también sonrió al creer adivinar el motivo de ese tono tan zalamero que había usado la chica.

—Tal vez…

—¡Está en la biblioteca! ¡Evie está allí y sola! Además, no hace sino leer libros súper aburridos… ¡Seguro que se alegra de verte! —James abrió los ojos de par en par. Casi estuvo a punto de retroceder debido al ímpetu de la chica.

—¿Y… de veras crees que se alegrará de verme? —preguntó él. Se frotó un brazo con la mano contraria, un gesto que hacía cuando se sentía inseguro. No le gustaba hacerlo porque le parecía muy evidente lo que significaba pero le salía involuntariamente—. Creo que sigue molesta, lleva días dándome esquinazo.

—¡Qué no! —exclamó Sam, poniéndose de puntillas una y otra vez—. Dice que ya no está enfadada contigo.

—¡¿Habéis estado hablando de mí?! —Sam hizo un gesto como si aquello no tuviera la más mínima importancia y se puso a empujar a James hacia la puerta de la biblioteca—. ¡Espera! ¡Al menos dime que te ha dicho de mí!

—Pues que no está enfadada y que le caes genial.

Le dejó prácticamente en el umbral y James trató de echar un vistazo disimuladamente al interior, pero no logró ver a Evie.

—¡Ve a hablar con ella! —insistió Sam. James se sintió un poco tonto, aunque era agradable recibir un poco de apoyo en esa situación. Sus amigos casi siempre se burlaban de él usando la manida excusa de Evans para ello—. ¡Por cierto! Cuando hables con ella puedes decirle que venga a cenar a las siete, antes he olvidado decírselo…

—¿A las siete?

—Sí, es la hora a la que he quedado con Sirius para cenar…

James dio otro respingo y sonrió divertido.

—¿En serio? ¿Con Canuto? —comentó—. El muy perro no me había dicho nada…

Sam sonrió apartando la cara con un poquitín de vergüenza. James no pensó que la chica llegara a actuar así nunca, y le hizo mucha gracia. También se sintió repentinamente feliz, si su amigo andaba tonteando con la rubia era un motivo de alegría; cómo iba a burlarse de él de ahora en adelante…

—¡Nos vemos, Potter! —Sam comenzó alejarse. Pero se giró una vez más para lanzarle un chillido de apoyo—. ¡A por ella!

El chico, lejos de avergonzarse por la gente que pasaba, sintió una descarga de adrenalina. Alzó el puño animado y asintió con la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de que Sam se marchara y ella dejara de reírse, Evie volvió a pensar en Pettigrew. O más bien pensó en sí misma. Lo que sabía de él era algo muy importante, algo que directamente comprometía al futuro de todos y pensó que poseer esa información debería haberle hecho sentir poderosa en cierto sentido; pues si se las ingeniaba para alertar a James de que ese chico era poco de fiar y cambiaba el futuro salvaría a mucha gente y haría algo bueno. De algún modo, podría salvarle la vida a James.

Sí, Evie sabía que no debía cambiar el pasado y lo había estado pasando mal durante una semana por ello pero… aquello era distinto. Es decir, se trataba de salvar vidas y ese era un pensamiento que caló profundo en ella. Su manera de pensar era claro con respecto a eso: la vida humana estaba por encima de casi cualquier cosa, era algo que había aprendido de sus padres que habían dedicado sus carreras a salvar a otros.

Hasta ese momento había tenido muy claro que debía proteger el futuro como fuera pero… ahora se sentía en una especie de encrucijada entre lo que se suponía debía hacer y lo que realmente pensaba. El problema es que Evie estaba acostumbrada a guiarse por su propio criterio y lo que le decía su conciencia. O en última instancia, en lo que ella consideraba le dirían sus padres si se lo preguntara… ¿qué le habrían dicho en una situación como esa? Después de echarle la bronca por haber viajado al pasado sin permiso, claro.

De pronto sintió una sombra sobre ella. La bibliotecaria la miraba desde arriba, con los brazos cruzados y una ceja arqueada sobre la montura de sus gafas triangulares. Tenía el moño tan apretado que la piel de su frente se veía firmemente estirada en contraste con el resto del rostro acartonado.

—Disculpe, señorita…

—Spell… ¡Adler! —Se acordó a tiempo. Sonrió de forma inocente—. Soy Evie Adler.

—Señorita Adler, la he visto muchas veces por aquí en los últimos días y siempre consultando un tipo de libros muy particular —le comentó al tiempo que fruncía los labios—. Me estaba preguntando si necesita ayuda o desea hacer alguna consulta…

Las alarmas de Evie se dispararon. Se puso en pie de golpe sin acodarse de disimular y empezó a amontonar los libros.

—No, no hace falta —respondió. Quiso sonar tranquila a pesar del bote que acababa de dar—. Muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento, pero tengo que irme ya a prepararme para la cena.

—¿Puede sola con todo eso? —insistió la mujer. Evie logró cargarse la pila de libros y apoyársela en el pecho. Formaba una columna que aun colocando la base a la altura de su ombligo, le rozaba la cabeza. Lo complicado sería mantener el equilibrio.

De todos modos, se mostró resuelta y decidida ante la bibliotecaria.

—¡Sí, gracias! —Y salió por la puerta conteniendo la respiración, por suerte la mujer no intentó detenerla.

Tendría que acampar de forma definitiva en la sala común de Gryffindor. Sabía que en algún momento esa mujer comenzaría a mirarla mal. Todo el mundo sabe que las bibliotecarias son siempre unas cotillas, acechan a todo el mundo desde la seguridad de su mostrador, terriblemente aburridas.

Empezó a andar muy lentamente, controlando el movimiento de la pila de libros y compensándolo con su ritmo al andar. Iba tan centrada en lo que llevaba en sus manos que no vio a la persona con la que estuvo a punto de chocar.

—¡James! —exclamó, parándose de golpe. Se echó hacia atrás para evitar que todo se derrumbara y suspiró aliviada—. Qué susto… has estado a punto de provocar una catástrofe.

—Lo siento —dijo el chico y soltó un silbido—. Vaya, esos son muchos libros…

—Ya… —Temió que él también la hiciera preguntas al respecto como la bibliotecaria, pero no supo qué decir para evitarlo. En realidad, se quedó en blanco mirándole y las dudas volvieron a asaltarla.

_Yo podría salvarle_ pensó repentinamente. Y sí podía hacerlo, ¿no era su obligación? _Pero el futuro…_ ¡No lo sabía! La realidad es que tan solo con mirarle y pensar en ocultarle algo así ya se sentía culpable.

—Quería que hablásemos, pero… —James parpadeó y alzó los brazos hacia ella—. Deja que te ayude con eso.

—No, no hace falta —Evie trató de retroceder pero la pila de libros se tambaleó.

—Son demasiados libros para una sola persona —insistió él. Le cogió más de la mitad y se los acomodó contra el pecho. Al instante hizo una mueca—. ¡Puff!

—Vaya deportista que estás hecho —Soltó Evie sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Seguro que puedes?

—¡Pues claro! ¡Soy una roca! —Asomó el rostro por el lado derecho de los libros y Evie se dio cuenta de que había empezado a sudar ligeramente. No obstante le gustó que lo hiciera por sí mismo y sin recurrir a la magia como hacía la mayoría en ese colegio—. ¿Todo esto para que podamos hablar cinco minutos sin que huyas de mí? ¡Sí que das trabajo, Adler!

La chica sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Quieres devolvérmelos antes de que te rompas una uña, Potter?

—¡No! —gritó como si realmente cargara con una montaña sobre su espalda y Evie se echó a reír a carcajadas. Entones James se irguió con facilidad, en realidad solo fingía para ella. Probablemente había visto lo seria que salía de la biblioteca y había querido remediarlo a base de payasadas.

—Gracias —le dijo más relajada.

—De nada, señorita Adler —trató de hacer una reverencia y los libros se tambalearon. Evie exclamó sabiendo que esta vez sí se precipitarían al suelo pero el chico bromeaba de nuevo. Finalmente se puso firme—. Bien, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Sígueme —indicó ella pasando por delante de él. El chico se colocó a su lado al instante con el rostro vuelto hacia ella.

—Te sigo a donde quieras.

En verdad… James tenía una sonrisa peculiar. No podía decir que fuera bonita, no era tan simple. Bonito era un gatito, esa palabra a Evie se le hacía demasiado cursi como para aplicársela a ese chico. Pero no se parecía a ninguna de las sonrisas que conocía de Harry. James estiraba la comisura derecha de su boca un poco más que la izquierda, acentuaba ese modo de sonreír de lado con las cejas levemente fruncidas. Parecía que continuamente maquinara algo en su cerebro, algo inesperado y sorprendente, incluso apretaba un poco los labios, lo suficiente para intensificar esa expresión traviesa, impaciente. Como la de un niño, solo que más maliciosa, claro.

_La verdad es que le sienta bien_ opinó ella mentalmente, aunque dejó de mirarla enseguida. _A Harry le quedaría tan rara…_

Tuvo la sensación de que ese último pensamiento había sido forzado, pero no supo por qué. Y tampoco lo pensó. Por más que le fastidiara… James no necesitaba más de medio segundo para hacerla reír y levantarle el ánimo. Y no pudo evitar pensar en eso en exclusiva.

**.:._—****Ey, chico malo…****—_.:.**

Tenía los puños destrozados.

Los nudillos estaban enrojecidos, con alguna herida que había soltado un poco de sangre. Le escocían pero podía soportarlo, solo parecía aparatoso por lo blancas que tenía las manos, nada más. Sabía cómo curarse ese tipo de heridas, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía estando en Hogwarts. Una herida, por pequeña y absurda que fuera era algo mucho más importante; era una excusa para ir a la enfermería. Era una oportunidad… Aunque no en esos momentos. ¿Para qué? La enfermería tampoco era solo la enfermería; era el sitio donde había tenido la mayor parte de sus encuentros con Evie. Y ahora era el escenario más deprimente de su ausencia.

No, no pensaba poner un pie allí hasta que ella regresara y ocupara su lugar natural junto a la insufrible Madame Pomfrey.

Era noche cerrada, Draco no sabía exactamente la hora que marcaban los relojes. No los miraba, le producía un malestar en la boca del estómago hacerlo porque le recordaban que el tiempo seguía pasando.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas, justo esa noche.

Quizás por eso se había retirado pronto a su dormitorio, no soportaba estar con más gente y tener que aparentar normalidad. Además no le apetecía dar explicaciones por el aspecto de sus manos a nadie, ni siquiera para burlarse de la paliza que le había dado al maldito _niño que vivió para desgracia de todos los demás_. Ese estúpido se esforzaba cada día en que le odiara más y más, y eso cuando iba tan alegremente acusándolo de ser mortífago. El muy desgraciado no tenía ni idea de lo que eso significaba, seguramente él y sus amiguitos hablaban de ello constantemente imaginándose todo tipo de cosas absurdas; quizás creían que era tan sencillo como ponerse delante de Voldemort, ponerle el brazo y ¡ya está! ¡Enhorabuena, eres mortífago! No sabían por lo que había tenido que pasar ese verano… Por supuesto, mucho salvador del mundo mágico, mucho elegido pero le mantenían en la ignorancia, protegido con algodones y por eso iba por el colegio dándose esos aires.

Debería haberle aplastado la cabeza contra el suelo.

Pero esa noche nada de eso le importaba. Los alardes del mentecato de Potter eran lo de menos… nada comparado con lo que se había atrevido a decirle sobre Evie. Todavía retumbaban en sus oídos las palabras de ese bastardo y cuanto más las oía, más pequeña le parecía la paliza que le había dado.

_Se merecía que le hubiese apaleado durante horas._

Al oírle hablar de todas esas cosas horribles que podían estar haciéndole a Evie se había puesto enfermo. Precisamente porque conocía de sobra a los mortífagos sabía que bien podía ser cierto. En su mente se habían formado esas imágenes y… ¡no podía soportarlo! ¡Y el muy idiota de Potter! ¿Cómo era capaz de decir algo así con tanta calma de una supuesta amiga suya? Si Evie le importara a ese estúpido la décima parte de lo que le importaba a él no habría sido capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

Todavía sentía la furia ardiendo por su cuerpo. Se quitó el jersey que llevaba sobre la camisa, se aflojó la corbata y se sentó en el borde de la cama, con los codos apoyados en las piernas y la cabeza baja. Obvió el dolor de sus manos por la violencia de sus movimientos y entornó los ojos mirando el armario que tenía delante.

Entonces oyó un golpe en el cristal de la ventana y se puso en pie de un salto. Una enorme lechuza de plumaje pardo muy claro, casi rubio, se había posado en el alféizar. Era _Morrigan_, la lechuza de su madre. La abrió y le arrebató con urgencia la nota que llevaba atada a la pata.

_Querido Draco,_

_En lo referente a tu pregunta: no. No tenemos constancia de que ningún mortífago haya entrado en el colegio recientemente y mucho menos para secuestrar a un alumno. Estoy segura. Espero que esta nota te haya llegado lo antes posible como pedías y que eso ayude a que te relajes, he notado que estabas muy alterado a través de tus palabras y ahora mismo debes estar tranquilo._

Draco echó hacia atrás la cabeza y soltó un suspiro hondo que acabó en grito ahogado. No habían sido ellos. Ninguno de los monstruosos amigos de su padre se había llevado a Evie. Seguía sin saber dónde podía estar, pero al menos sabía que no estaba con ellos.

Lo cierto es que si el idiota de Potter no se lo hubiese dicho, jamás se le habría ocurrido esa posibilidad. Se había estado volviendo loco todo el día por nada.

_¿Cómo van las clases? ¿Y tus amigos? ¿Todo va bien? Espero que sí. Recuerda que si surgiera algún problema siempre puedes recurrir a Severus. Por favor, acude a él si algo malo ocurriera._

_Morrigan es un ave segura para hablar de según qué cosas; así que puedes quedártela. No vuelvas a usar una lechuza del colegio para tratar temas comprometidos._

_Estamos todos muy orgullosos de ti, Draco. Y confiamos en que podrás hacerlo._

_Hasta pronto, querido hijo. Te quiero._

_Tu madre._

Nada más terminar de leerla soltó la carta y la prendió fuego con la varita. Mejor así, no fuera a caer en malas manos. Así que podía quedarse con la lechuza… bueno, por lo menos estaría seguro de que nadie abriría sus cartas antes de que llegaran a su madre. Aunque tampoco pensaba volver a hablarle sobre_ temas comprometidos_. Igual que no pensaba pedir ayuda a nadie para llevar a cabo su misión. No necesitaba la ayuda de Snape ni la de nadie, ya tenía varias ideas para poner en práctica.

Pero ahora no podía pensar eso. Evie seguía desaparecida y aunque Dumbledore le hubiese asegurado que estaba bien, no podría estar tranquilo hasta que no supiera que le había pasado. No obstante debía calmarse. No podían darle más arrebatos como el de ese día con _gilipotter_, había tenido suerte de que nadie les viera. Ningún profesor debía fijarse en él ese curso más de lo necesario.

Dejó al pájaro sobre una de las sillas, donde se encogió sobre sí mismo y se echó a dormir casi antes de que el chico hubiese cerrado la ventana.

Su mirada de plata se movió hasta el armario de nuevo. Su compañero de cuarto estaría fuera toda la noche pues se había citado con una chica de Ravenclaw. Era de esperar que no apareciera hasta el amanecer.

Abrió las puertas del mueble y lanzó el contrahechizo que anulaba el que mantenía oculto el segundo fondo de este. Allí, en la más profunda oscuridad estaba su _pensadero_. Confiaba en Blaise, o más bien confiaba en que la inteligencia de su compañero y amigo le impediría hacer la tontería de husmear entre sus recuerdos, pero se había visto obligado a tomar esa clase de precauciones el verano anterior. El poco tiempo que había pasado en su casa con su madre no habían estado precisamente solos y era imperativo evitar que nadie accediera a los recuerdos que allí guardaba.

Primero lo miró. Era una elegante marmita de cristal transparente con destellos verdes e incrustaciones de plata, con relieves decorativos aunque sobrios. Repasó cada detalle, siempre lo hacía, como una especie de ritual previo… parecía algo solemne, pero solo era un modo de retrasar la revisión de sus recuerdos. Eran… más bien escasos y sabía que si actuaba movido por el instinto los devoraría todos en pocos minutos y luego se quedaría sin nada. Debía alargarlo lo máximo posible aunque no quisiera para no sentir después ese horrible vacío.

Agarró con cuidado la marmita por las asas y sin levantar más una que la otra. No quería que algún recuerdo fuese a derramarse. Lo llevó hasta su escritorio de nogal y lo depositó con cuidado. Se inclinó y contempló los movimientos sinuosos que hacían los recuerdos nadando en aquel líquido translucido y espeso, eran como renacuajos de luz resplandeciente.

Intento recordar cuánto hacía que los había revisado por última vez. El verano anterior no, desde luego. Una de las primeras visitas que habían recibido y la que más se estaba alargando había sido la de su encantadora tía y ciertamente, Draco temía incluso más que ella se enterara de lo que ocultaba de lo que temía a Voldemort.

Pero ahora no había peligro. Hogwarts era un lugar seguro, al menos por el momento.

Metió la varita en el líquido y con delicadeza removió el contenido buscando el recuerdo más antiguo, el primero de todos. Lo halló, era corto y tan fino que solía flotar en la superficie todo el tiempo. Draco introdujo la cabeza.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró de pie en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Era mediodía y había un gran jaleo por todas partes. Acababa de terminar el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada de su segundo año, cuando se estrenó orgullosamente como buscador después de que su padre sobornara al equipo con escobas último modelo para que le admitieran. No lo sabía entonces, pero después se dio cuenta de que esa había sido la razón, sin duda. En lugar de dejarse abatir por ello entrenó más duro que en su vida y se propuso demostrar a todo el mundo que realmente debía estar en ese equipo, con escobas o sin ellas. Pero eso fue más adelante. En ese partido en concreto él y el tonto de Potter se habían caído de las escobas y por eso estaban cada uno en una cama de la enfermería.

A él solo había ido acompañarle Goyle, mientras que Potter tenía toda una comitiva a su alrededor lloriqueando por la preocupación y todo porque el insulso profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que tenían por aquel entonces le había hecho desaparecer los huesos del brazo.

¡Menuda cosa!

El Draco de dieciséis años observó la escena desde un rincón. La diferencia entre las dos camas era notable, y sintió una mezcla de orgullo y pena al mirarse a sí mismo. Prácticamente solo y fingiendo que le daba igual. Fingiendo ya con tan solo doce años… Nadie de su equipo fue a verle, debían estar lustrando sus escobas nuevas. Pero recordaba haberse sentido tan frustrado que incluso cerró los ojos pretendiendo hacerse el dormido, habría seguido así hasta que las risitas de la cama de al lado se hubieran extinguido.

Entonces ella entró por la puerta. Una niña de doce años. Con el pelo corto, castaño y ondulado totalmente desparramado a ambos lados de su rostro, con el escudo de Gryffindor en su uniforme, penetró en la estancia y se quedó mirando cuanto había a su alrededor con los ojos de par en par, absorbiendo cuanto veía.

Lógicamente se dirigía a la cama de Potter pero cuando pasó junto a la suya se detuvo. Se inclinó sobre el suelo para coger algo y se giró hacia el chico que dormía en la cama. Draco recordaba estar tumbado sin hacer caso a nada y verse de pronto invadido por el olor que desprendía la chica: una combinación de chocolate y lavanda demasiado dulzona para lo que estaba habituado. Entonces fue cuando abrió los ojos y la vio por primera vez.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —le espetó él, incorporándose de golpe. Evie tenía el brazo extendido sobre él—. Apártate de mí, niñata.

Evie arqueó las cejas un instante y le mostró lo que llevaba en la mano.

—Se te ha debido de caer —le dijo. Era el trapo que le habían colocado en la frente para el chichón. Lo agitó un poco delante de su cara—. Solo intentaba ayudarte, no hace falta que te pongas borde.

Le dejó el trapo en la mesilla y sin inmutarse se dio la vuelta y se alejó hacia la cama de Potter. El Draco que observaba desde el rincón arrugó un poco la nariz. El de la cama se quedó un tanto sorprendido por la calma con que esa chica le había hablado. Ni siquiera le había mirado mal y eso no era lo habitual entre los Gryffindor.

—Eh, Goyle —Su amigo levantó la vista del suelo. Parecía que estuviera a punto de quedarse dormido—, ¿quién es esa chica?

El otro slytherin observó a Evie unos instantes.

—Una gryffindor. Amiguita de Potter y… mestiza, creo.

El rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado y apartó la vista de ella.

Todo se oscureció alrededor del Draco de dieciséis, pues ahí acababa el recuerdo, así que regresó a su dormitorio.

No tenía más recuerdos de Evie de ese año, en cuanto Goyle dijo la palabra "mestiza" esa chica se borró de su mente. Desde muy niño le habían enseñado que los _sangresucia_ eran los seres más repugnantes de todos, peores que los elfos domésticos y que los mestizos no se quedaban atrás. Puede que fueran incluso peores pues eran la prueba viviente de la unión de un brujo y un muggle, una aberración en toda regla. O eso le habían dicho siempre.

Resopló llevándose una mano a la cara. Retrocedió y se sentó en la cama de vuelta.

No es que hubiese dejado de pensar de ese modo. Los padres educan a sus hijos en sus ideas y creencias y son esa clase de ideas las que quedan en el fondo de la conciencia. Seguramente cuando Goyle dijo _mestiza _él sintió, en primer lugar, repugnancia y rechazo, mucho antes de recordar el motivo. Esas ideas tan profundas vienen disfrazadas en instintos, que son más poderosos que las ideas; es algo emocional, algo más intenso y automático. Si pensaba en un mago amando a una mujer muggle (o viceversa) aún sentía que se le revolvía el estómago, como si pensara en un humano y un animal procreando, estaba al mismo nivel. Eso era lo innato en él, aquello que sentía sin poder controlar.

Pero después pensaba en Evie y por más que recordara que ese era su origen, ya no sentía lo mismo. Incluso siguiendo ese razonamiento podía aceptar que hubiese brujos que se enamoraran de muggles, aunque no le interesara saber nada de ellos. Así era si de verdad hacia un esfuerzo. Todo en la vida es una cuestión de hacer un esfuerzo y casi podía considerar un logro ser capaz de pensar así, excepto porque era una manera de pensar peligrosa en su entorno y debía tener cuidado en expresarlo en voz alta. Ahora incluso debía tener cuidado con lo que pensaba.

La cuestión era, entonces, ¿por qué hacer ese esfuerzo? Evidentemente no lo había hecho por gusto, ni siquiera por pretender ser mejor persona. Pero no le había quedado más remedio.

Los sentimientos que tenía por Evie eran como esas creencias que sus padres le habían implantado en la cabeza. No era algo que él hubiese buscado o si quiera deseado; habían nacido en su interior tan lentamente que no supo verlo a tiempo y para cuando le inundaron, fue imposible hacer nada. Se metieron dentro él, fundiéndose con su alma hasta que realmente los sintió como propios y sintió que debía protegerlos. Eran inconscientes, él no podía controlarlos y se manifestaban en él cuando les venía en gana sin que pudiera hacer nada. Eso ocurría en primer lugar, así que solo le quedó hacer un esfuerzo por aceptarlo y modificar sus pensamientos con respecto a ella y por ende, al resto de mestizos. Amor y deseo hacia una persona, repugnancia hacia lo que representaba su origen; no podía concebir esos dos sentimientos en su interior al mismo tiempo. Hacia un esfuerzo porque tenía que justificar así lo que sentía por ella.

Si Evie no regresaba todo ese esfuerzo mental habría sido en vano.

Antes de caer en eso se puso en pie de nuevo y se acercó otra vez al _pensadero._ Removió una vez más las aguas turbias de su mente en busca del siguiente recuerdo; este era más largo, con más cuerpo y se movía de un extremo al otro con cierta elegancia justo antes de atraparlo. Se dejó caer en él de lleno.

Otra vez en la enfermería. Esta vez era primera hora de la mañana de un sábado y la luz entraba a raudales por los ventanales tan blanca que deslumbraba los ojos. Era su tercer curso en Hogwarts.

El Draco que observaba se acomodó en el mismo rincón y fijó sus ojos en la puerta a la espera de que su yo niño entrara. La enfermería estaba vacía salvo por Madame Pomfrey y sus dos nuevas ayudantes, un par de estudiantes que se habían presentado voluntarias para ayudarla en sus ratos libres. Evie era una de ellas.

Estaba sentada en una silla junto a la ventana leyendo un libro con bastante atención cuando él llegó. Fue a la primera que vio y por eso se arrastró hacia ella. Cuando Evie alzó la mirada y le vio se llevó un buen susto.

—Pero, ¿qué te ha pasado? —preguntó levantándose de golpe.

¿Qué había pasado? Se había caído probando su nueva escoba. Tenía un corte terrible en el lado izquierdo de la cara hinchada de un modo deforme porque para más mala suerte, había aterrizado sobre algún tipo de planta venenosa.

—Ven a sentarte —le dijo ella. Hizo amago de agarrarle de un brazo, pero el chico lo apartó con orgullo y fue cojeando hasta la camilla más cercana donde se dejó caer intentando no quejarse. La chica salió de la sala llamando a Madame Pomfrey que no tardó en aparecer.

La mujer le estuvo revisando la herida al menos durante diez minutos en silencio. Draco no vio otra cosa más que el regordete y envejecido rostro de la mujer frente a sus ojos, pero sabía que la chica los observaba atentamente desde detrás. Finalmente la mujer asintió.

—Ya veo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Evie. Al principio Draco pensó que la chica le miraba horrorizada por su aspecto, cosa que le fastidió y mucho. En especial cuando la reconoció. Pero el Draco que había revisado ese recuerdo cientos de veces había descubierto que no era horror lo que había en los ojos de Evie, sino preocupación. Aunque le costó terminar de creérselo.

—Una poderosísima reacción alérgica a una planta venenosa —explicó la sabia mujer—. Te debe doler mucho, hijo.

Debía extrañarle que no se hubiera quejado ni hubiese soltado una triste lágrima.

—Cúreme de una vez —exigió él intentando controlar el dolor.

—¿Cómo se cura esto? —preguntó Evie.

Madame Pomfrey se alejó de la cama hacia una de las mesas donde tenía las pociones especiales.

—Será muy sencillo —le dijo. Consigo traía dos botecitos y un montón de gasas—. Primero tenemos que limpiar bien la herida para retirar los restos de la planta, y después aplicamos el antídoto contra el veneno. Habrá que hacerlo ahora una vez y dentro de… unas cuatro horas otra vez para que haga todo el efecto —Evie asintió y la mujer le puso los botes en las manos—. No tiene mayor complicación. Pero hazlo con cuidado, limpiando la herida con pequeños toques para no hacerle daño y la poción aplícala alternándola con agua fría porque la sensación que produce es de ardor en la piel.

—Entonces… ¿puedo hacerlo yo sola? —preguntó Evie, emocionada. Madame Pomfrey, asintió sonriente.

—Si tienes alguna duda, pregunta a tu compañera.

Y se marchó. Evie sonrió y se dirigió hacia su nuevo paciente que, por desgracia, la esperaba con el ceño fruncido (o lo intentaba, dado el aspecto grotesco que tenía ya su rostro).

—¿Qué te propones a hacer, mestiza? —le preguntó Malfoy de mala manera, aunque Evie ni se inmutó. Se dedicó a colocar las cosas en la mesita que había junto a la cama y a llenar un cuenco con agua fría. Después le miró como si no le hubiera oído.

—Voy a lavarte la herida y a aplicarte el antídoto.

—Ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima —le dijo el chico de forma cortante.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella, extrañada—. ¿Acaso no te duele?

—No quiero que me toque una mestiza como tú.

Evie dejó los botes de nuevo en la mesa y se le quedó mirando.

—Creía que con quien tenías problemas era con los nacidos de muggle —murmuró ella, como si nada. Draco se cruzó de brazos volviendo su vista, cada vez más borrosa, al frente.

—Lo mismo da una cosa que otra, mestiza.

—Evie —le soltó ella con un sonoro bufido—. Me llamó Evie, no mestiza. Aunque ya lo sabes, igual que yo sé tu nombre, Malfoy.

—Pero eres una mestiza, Spellman.

—Bueno, mi padre es muggle, así que supongo que sí.

Y ahí estaba. Ese asco innato, esa repulsa sin nada que lo justificara pero tan real que azotó el cuerpo menudo y dolorido del niño. Al mirarla de nuevo lo hizo con autentico desprecio que ella debió notar.

—Asqueroso —soltó mirándola por encima de su hombro—. Eres una aberración de la naturaleza y no quiero que me toques.

Sabía que después de eso la chica estallaría; le insultaría o algo peor aprovechando que estaba indefenso por la caída. Estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones ante sus palabras pero no le importaba. Eso era lo que sus padres le habían enseñado y por tanto era verdad. Y si era verdad podía decir lo que quisiera. Estaba listo para cualquier cosa, pero Evie no hizo nada. Le miró unos instantes, impertérrita, como si sus terribles palabras no le hubiesen ni rozado.

—Jo, yo quería curar a alguien hoy… —murmuró, quizás un poco fastidiada. Se encogió de hombros—. Está bien. Mi padre dice que debemos hacer siempre que los pacientes se sientan cómodos, sea como sea —Aceptó sin más. El chico confuso, aunque todavía alerta, la observó casi sin parpadear. ¿Acaso no le había molestado lo que le había dicho? Evie se levantó de forma resuelta—. Llamaré a mi compañera, tengo entendido que sus padres sí son magos los dos.

—Ah… bien, entonces.

Evie se balanceó sobre sus talones.

—Pero, ¿estás seguro de que eso de la sangre es tan importante para ti?

Era la primera vez que alguien le hacía esa pregunta y se sorprendió porque su opinión en esos asuntos nunca había tenido relevancia. Se quedó anonadado unos momentos pero asintió sin pensarlo mucho.

En ese momento apareció por la puerta la que debía ser la compañera voluntaria de Evie. Una chica mayor que él. Y no solo de edad. Era mayor en todos los sentidos. Draco quedó perplejo ante el armario humano que apareció por la puerta. Les lanzó una mirada vaga desde allí y se volvió golpeando con la cadera una mesita auxiliar que se alejó dando tumbos, como si huyera de la mole que amenazaba con tumbarla de un sopapo.

Evie se acercó a él de nuevo con una sonrisilla sospechosa en el rostro.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que lo haga yo? —insistió una vez más—. Priscila no es… muy delicada que digamos. Creo que es porque lleva años de golpeadora en el equipo de Hufflepuf.

¿Se burlaba de él? Draco creyó que sí. ¿Acaso esperaba que le suplicara perdón y que fuera ella quien le curara? ¡Jamás le daría tal satisfacción a una mestiza!

—Cualquier cosa será mejor a que me toque alguien como tú —le escupió apretando la mandíbula.

—Está bien —Evie le dejó y fue hacia su compañera para explicarle lo que tenía que hacer.

El Draco del rincón resopló mirándose a sí mismo. Ese criajo arrogante de trece años no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de hacer; le esperaban quince minutos de dolor y sufrimiento extremo.

La tal Priscila, efectivamente, tenía la delicadeza de una golpeadora ciega y cabreada. Le restregó las gasas por la herida cientos de veces hasta que quedaron bien limpias pero a costa de provocarle un dolor agónico y también mayor irritación en su rostro más que dolorido. ¡Y el antídoto! Sin duda fue lo peor. Al parecer ese mastodonte con coleta pensó que no hacía falta agua fría para contrarrestar el escozor de la poción y se la aplicó sin más. El resultado fue que la cara le ardió durante una hora como si le hubiesen prendido fuego. Aun así, Draco sabía que Evie le observaba y no consintió en hacer la más mínima mueca de dolor. Aguantó estoicamente esa tortura sin un solo gesto, eso sí agradeció a todos los descendientes de Merlín caer dormido justo después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo se oscureció un instante, pero enseguida volvió a aparecer la enfermería, pues el recuerdo seguía unas horas más tarde cuando el Malfoy de trece años se despertó. Fue capaz de abrir los ojos a pesar de que ese mínimo movimiento trajo de vuelta el dolor. Decidió permanecer en la misma posición con los ojos tan solo un poco abiertos y los oídos alerta, por si acaso.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —Primero oyó la voz de la Hufflepuf grandota, a unos metros de distancia. Nadie se dio cuenta de que él ya había despertado y lo agradeció.

—_Cumbres Borrascosas_. Es mi libro favorito —Después le llegó la voz de la mestiza—, ¿lo conoces?

—No.

—Es un libro muy famoso en el mundo muggle. Es un clásico de la literatura.

Giró un poco la cabeza desde la cama y Draco pudo vislumbrar las dos figuras recortadas contra la luminosidad de uno de los ventanales. La enorme y cuadrada figura junto a la pequeñita; su limitada visión no le permitía ver más que eso.

—¿Clásico? —El armario parlante dijo esa palabra como si no la entendiera y Draco puso los ojos en blanco. ¿En serio? ¿No sabía lo que significaba "clásicos"?—. ¿De qué trata?

Evie suspiró acabando con una risita cantarina.

—Cuenta una historia de auténtico amor verdadero —respondió. _Amor verdadero_ recordaba haber pensado Draco con desprecio—. En serio, este libro es el único que he leído que realmente consigue reflejar el auténtico sentimiento amoroso entre dos personas. Porque no cuenta solo una historia feliz, sino que describe también la parte mala del amor; los celos, la desesperación ante la pérdida, el desgarrador deseo de estar con aquel a quien amas sin importarte si el resto del mundo se viene abajo, la pasión de…

—Oye, va siendo hora de que le demos la segunda dosis del antídoto al rubito, ¿no? —La interrumpió la otra. Draco se alegró de que la cortara pues no soportaba tanta cursilería, aunque solo de pensar en tener que pasar otra vez por esa tortura las piernas le temblaron bajo las sabanas.

—Está dormido —dijo Evie—. Deberíamos dejarle descansar, ya lo haremos cuando despierte.

—No hace falta —dijo la otra. Draco oyó el sonido de sillas arrastrándose y el temible ruido de los botecitos al chocar entre sí. Las palmas de las manos le empezaron a sudar de los nervios—. Se lo pondré mientras duerme. Seguro que ni se entera.

Oyó sus pasos de rinoceronte acercándose a él. No sabía si podría aguantar otra tanda sin quejarse, la primera vez había sido horrible y había gastado todas sus energías.

—Espera, Pris —le pidió Evie. También oyó sus suaves pasos acercarse—. Esta vez podría hacerlo yo, si quieres.

—¿Por qué? ¡¿Insinúas que yo le haré daño?!

—¡No! —corrió a decir Evie. La mastodonte había sonado ofendida—. Es que… ya casi es la hora de comer y como sé que te gusta llegar de las primeras al gran comedor pues he pensado que podrías ir yendo tú. A mí no me importa encargarme de él.

Esa última frase no le gustó nada al chico, pero a la grandota si debió convencerla la idea.

—¡Oh, Evie! Pues muchas gracias —Oyó que los potingues cambiaban de manos y que la giganta se alejaba. También escuchó la puerta cerrándose y a la mestiza suspirar poco después.

Draco debió estar agradecido de que esa bruta se hubiera largado a seguir atiborrándose de comida, pero pensó que si Evie le había salvado de su compañera sería por alguna razón retorcida. No se había enfadado por todas las cosas que le había dicho antes sobre los mestizos porque estaba esperando el momento adecuado para vengarse y, claramente, debía ser ese. El slytherin estuvo seguro de que Evie iba a hacérselo pasar diez veces peor que la otra, ¡claro, eso era! Seguro que le haría mucho más daño… Pues Draco decidió que, por más que le doliera, no iba a mover ni un pelo; no le daría esa satisfacción a una mestiza.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos justo cuando Evie se sentó frente a él y entonces, aspiró de nuevo ese olor que había captado el año anterior: chocolate y lavanda, igual de dulzón y empalagoso; pero también percibió el de los horribles potingues y casi se le corta la respiración. Apretó los puños por debajo de la manta y esperó a que llegara el dolor decidido a soportarlo con el orgullo y la dignidad de la familia a la que pertenecía.

Evie empezó limpiando la herida; cogió una gasa cuya punta empapó en la poción para tal fin y comenzó a aplicarla dando suaves toquecitos sobre la herida (no como había hecho la otra). Y estos eran tan rápidos y breves que lo que Draco sintió esta vez fue un reconfortante cosquilleo sobre la piel irritada. Terminó increíblemente rápido, sin hacerle ningún daño y enseguida se puso con el antídoto. Y de nuevo, lo hizo de forma totalmente diferente a su compañera.

Sí, Draco notó la sensación ardiente del antídoto cada vez que se lo le aplicaba; pero al instante Evie le rozaba con una gasa mojada de agua fría para aliviar la quemazón, así que resultó… increíblemente agradable. De no haber estado tan tenso casi lo habría disfrutado. Tras el antídoto le aplicó algo más que suavizó la irritación de su piel y después Draco sintió… una brisa cálida que barrió el leve escozor que aún sentía.

Como seguía haciéndose el dormido no pudo ver lo que era, pero al cabo del tiempo adivinó que Evie había soplado sobre su piel para calmarla. Tras eso, la chica se levantó y le dejó para que descansara.

Aunque Malfoy no pudo descansar demasiado pues estaba muy confuso. ¿Por qué demonios acababa de curarle con tanta… ternura? Después de lo cruel que él había sido con ella no tenía sentido. ¡Tenía que haber alguna razón oculta! Pero, ¿cuál? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue que Evie lo hubiese hecho para poder echárselo en cara algún día.

¡Pues si se creía que se lo iba a agradecer estaba muy equivocada!

Al cabo de un rato empezó a moverse en la camilla y abrió los ojos con temor, pero por suerte la cara ya no le dolía. Se la tocó con cuidado y comprobó que esta había vuelto a su tamaño normal aunque la herida aún no se había cerrado del todo.

—Ey, chico malo, ¿ya estás despierto?

Draco giró la cabeza de golpe.

—¿Qué me has llamado?

Evie que se acercaba a él, se paró.

—Solo era una broma, lo siento —murmuró, descolocada. Dio un par de pasos más algo vacilantes —, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Bien —respondió él, cortante.

—Tienes mejor aspecto, el antídoto ha hecho su trabajo —dijo ella—. Avisaré a Madame Pomfrey para que lo examine, aunque yo creo que ya puedes volver a tu dormitorio. Pris te aplicó la última dosis hace un rato, así que…

El chico dio un respingo, extrañado.

—¿Esa hufflepuff aporreadora me aplicó el antídoto por segunda vez?

Evie sonrió como si le hubiese hecho gracia y asintió.

—Sí, mientras dormías.

—¿Seguro que fue ella?

Evie se balanceó en el suelo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sus manitas diminutas, esas que él sabía le habían tocado con suavidad, se entrelazaron a la altura de su regazo y comenzaron a espachurrarse entre sí.

—Claro… ¿quién si no? A mí me has prohibido tocarte, ¿recuerdas?

_Miente_ Se dijo él. Lo sabía de sobra porque estaba despierto, pero aunque no lo supiera esa actitud tan nerviosa la delataba totalmente.

La chica salió de la enfermería dejando al chico más confundido que nunca. Él sabía que había sido ella quien le había curado la segunda vez. ¿Por qué le mentía?

Draco abandonó el recuerdo y se dejó caer en la cama de su dormitorio.

Pasó mucho tiempo preguntándose qué era lo que Evie tramaba con todo aquello y fue patético todo lo que tardó en comprender que la respuesta a esa pregunta no era retorcida, ni ocultaba nada salvo el hecho de que le había ayudado solo por bondad.

Evie era buena por naturaleza, le gustaba ayudar a los demás y no soportaba ver sufrir a nadie, por eso lo había hecho. Incluso a alguien como él, que había sido rastrero y cruel con ella. Y no fue solo en esa ocasión; durante ese mismo año le atendió también cuando el hipogrifo de la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas le golpeó e incluso cuando la sangre sucia de Granger le dio el puñetazo. Él nunca se mostró amable con ella, ni siquiera agradecido sin embargo ella le ayudó todas las veces, sonriente y dispuesta, como si fuera cualquier otra persona.

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido para alguien como él y acabó por despertar su curiosidad. Cuando se encontraba con esa chica en las clases se dedicaba a vigilarla para descubrir la razón por la que se comportaba así y poco a poco, inconscientemente empezó a vigilar sus pasos también en el comedor, en los pasillos si se cruzaban. "Tengo que descubrir lo que oculta" se decía para justificarse sus actos y también todo el tiempo que dedicaba a pensar en ella cuando estaba a solas. Después solo la miraba, cada día, aunque fuera solo unos minutos sin imaginar nada y sentía algo reconfortante en su interior; una especie de reconocimiento, ese curioso bienestar que se siente cuando vuelves a algo que conoces.

Pero después vinieron esos pensamientos extraños… esas ideas peligrosas que entraban en conflicto con todo lo que él creía saber del mundo.

Aun así siguió luchando, reafirmándose en sus viejas creencias. ¿Cuánto tiempo? Entonces le pareció mucho, una auténtica lucha de la que se sentía orgulloso pero realmente no duró tanto. Se rindió más rápido de lo que podía llegar a aceptar.

Fue a finales de cuarto curso la primera vez que dejó que esa palabra terrible se formara en su mente. Permaneció allí, flotando ante sus ojos y exigiendo un lugar. Y no fue tan terrible como cuando la palabra se precipitó hasta sus labios y lo dijo en voz alta por primera vez: Amor.

Todavía, en ese instante en el que era plenamente consciente de lo que sentía, que lo había aceptado y en la medida en que podía actuaba en consecuencia, sintió un escalofrío al pensarlo.

—Amor… —Susurró en voz baja. Incluso le seguía haciendo gracia. Era tan terrible que solo podía tomárselo con humor.

Sí. Así era. Amaba. Deseaba. Se preocupaba. Sentía la necesidad de proteger a alguien con todas sus fuerzas… a alguien que le odiaba, le despreciaba, que jamás dejaría que le pusiera un dedo encima (como bien le había dicho Pansy) y que ahora ni siquiera estaba allí. Ni siquiera podía verla. ¡Era jodidamente desternillante!

Le apetecía reír, soltar una risotada que se escuchara en todo ese estúpido colegio. ¡Estoy bien! Que todo el mundo lo oyera y lo supiera, pero no fue capaz. Las carcajadas nacen en el pecho y el suyo estaba vacío.

No había nada que palpitara ahí dentro. Se había desvanecido junto a la bondad de ese miserable mundo de sombras.

Se puso en pie de nuevo y se inclinó una vez más sobre el _pensadero. _Esos renacuajos de luz hacían piruetas en el líquido tentándole, pero Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

—Es suficiente por hoy —se dijo. Y guardó el artilugio en su armario con desgana. Lanzó el hechizo de ocultamiento y cerró las puertas—. No puedo ir tan rápido.

¿Y si… Evie nunca regresaba? ¿Y si todo lo que quedaba de ella era lo que había en ese _pensadero_? No podía verlo todo en una noche. Debía condurar cada recuerdo lo más posible para que aplacara la angustia de su alma o perdería los nervios.

Era todo lo que tenía. Ahora más que nunca.

Se arrastró hasta la cama y se dejó caer. Ni se cambió de ropa, ni se arropó. Estiró la mano con la que sujetaba la varita y apagó la luz.

Cerró los ojos aunque sabía que no dormiría. Ya habían pasado tres semanas… Justo esa noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Os traigo un nuevo capítulo del fanfic, un poco antes de lo esperado. Espero que os guste. Justo aquí comenzamos a "entender" los extraños sentimientos de Malfoy y el por qué se comporta como lo hace. Este no será el único capítulo con recuerdos.**

**Si os ha gustado mucho, por favor dejarme una review. Me hace mucha ilusión conocer vuestra opinión sobre la historia ^^**

**Gracias a ****YunRain ****por sus amables palabras del capítulo anterior, espero que este también te guste y te sigas riendo con Sirius y Remus, que van a dar mucho que hablar a lo largo de la historia. ¡Gracias!**

**Besotes y hasta la próxima.**

**=)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer****: Los personajes (salvo la protagonista y alguno más), los lugares, y grandes partes de la trama de esta historia no me pertenecen; son propiedad única y exclusiva de la grandiosa y maravillosa J. K. Rowling (que los dioses de la literatura la bendigan siempre XD), yo solo voy a usarlos para crear un fanfic divertido y loco que espero que también os divierta a vosotros.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

—**Con El Tiempo No Se Juega—**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**6.**

**.**

**.:._—****Evans no es la única chica del mundo, ¿verdad?****—_.:.**

Evie y James lograron llegar a la sala común de los leones milagrosamente sin que ningún libro se cayera al suelo. Fue toda una odisea subir por las escaleras cambiantes; con una mano sujetando la pila de libros y con la otra sujetándose a la barandilla. Evie sudó la gota gorda pero cada vez que levantaba la mirada hacia delante veía a James que giraba el rostro hacia ella y la sonreía como si aquello le pareciera lo más divertido del mundo.

En verdad era curioso el modo en que ese chico parecía encontrar algo divertido en cada situación a la que se enfrentaba.

Cuando llegaron frente al retrato, tambaleantes y jadeantes por el esfuerzo, James dijo la contraseña y le cedió el paso para que entrara primero. Encontraron la sala común vacía y en gran silencio.

—¿Dónde nos ponemos? —preguntó él.

Como no había nadie eligieron el mejor sofá de la sala. Uno enorme y bastante confortable que estaba colocado justo frente a la chimenea; en ella llameaba un fuego tardío pero muy agradable.

Era lógico que no hubiese nadie allí. Los días se acortaban rápidamente y los estudiantes aprovechaban al máximo las últimas horas de luz antes de la cena. El silencio estaba bien, sin embargo Evie tuvo la sensación de que le confería un aire demasiado íntimo a la situación. Los dos dolos, frente al fuego chisporroteante. Fue un gesto un poco tonto pero en cuanto tomaron asiento desparramó todos los libros sobre el espacio que había entre ellos y retrocedió lo más que pudo hasta el extremo opuesto del sofá.

_Pero, ¿qué hago?_ se preguntó. Estaba paranoica por las tonterías que le había contado Sam en la biblioteca.

Por suerte James pareció no darse cuenta de su patética estratagema. Aunque sus ojos castaños repasaron rigurosamente cada portada de los tomos que tenía delante e incluso alargó la mano y se atrevió a tomar uno.

—Qué extraño —dijo—. Todos son sobre viajes en el tiempo.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Por qué lees esto? No es de ninguna clase que tengamos ahora.

Evie se encogió de hombros. Retorció sus manos hundidas en su regazo y trató de sonar despreocupada.

—Es solo curiosidad.

—Pero, ¿por qué tantos libros? —insistió él cogiendo dos o tres a la vez—. Los viajes en el tiempo solo son posibles con un _giratiempo_ y solo para ir al pasado… —Arqueó las cejas con una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia—. ¡Menuda tontería! ¿Quién quiere ir al pasado? Lo interesante sería poder ir al futuro… ¿no crees? ¡A mí me encantaría conocer mi futuro!

Evie le observó fijamente.

—¿Ah sí? —La voz se le apagó por la impresión y tuvo que toser para hacerla brotar de nuevo—. No sé, yo creo que eso podría ser peligroso. ¿Y si resulta que no te gusta lo que ves?

—¡Bobadas! —respondió él, resuelto—. Nuestro futuro solo depende de nosotros y yo pienso hacer que el mío sea extraordinario —Su voz, por lo general socarrona sonó esta vez seria, solemne aunque ligera. Su mirada se perdió más allá y una sonrisa distinta apareció en su rostro—. Tengo cientos de planes, un millón de cosas geniales que quiero hacer… y seguro que lo conseguiré.

. No… no creo que haya nada en mi futuro que no me gustara.

No era verdad. Evie lo sabía; había cosas buenas en el futuro de James, por supuesto, pero también había muchas cosas malas, cosas que no le gustaría saber… y la principal sería descubrir que en realidad no tenía tanto tiempo para hacer todo eso que tenía planeado.

_Solo es un chico_ pensó Evie de pronto. Sí, sabía que era un chico, casi un niño todavía como ella, pero de algún modo, en su mente le había conferido un poco de la imagen del adulto que sería. Pero ahora que le miraba y veía esa expresión esperanzada en sus ojos se daba cuenta de que solo era un adolescente que iba a morir antes de lo que él mismo sabía.

A su mente acudió de nuevo la imagen de Pettigrew… y las dudas la asaltaron otra vez. ¿De verdad se estaba planteando desvelar algo así? Aquella conversación la abatió tanto que sintió un desesperado deseo por huir y esconderse en algún lugar donde no tuviera sobre sus hombros semejantes cuestiones transcendentales.

Lo único que tenía a mano era su dormitorio, así que empezó a amontonar sus libros para marcharse.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó James.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme —murmuró ella a toda velocidad. Trató de hacer una columna con ellos tan rápido que se le vino abajo al instante. Tuvo que volver a empezar pero para entonces las manos ya le temblaban.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Solo tengo que… —La columna se le vino debajo de nuevo y cuando iba a intentarlo por tercera vez, el chico la cogió las manos y la obligó a parar un momento. Ella esperó que él no notara el modo en que le temblaban aunque por la manera en que la miró debió hacerlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es por mí? ¿Todavía estas enfadada conmigo?

—¿Enfadada? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

—Por lo del partido —explicó él. Aflojó la presión pero siguió sosteniendo sus manos por encima del barullo de libros doblados y entreabiertos. Evie pensó que la echarían la bronca cuando los devolviera—. Me di cuenta de que te preocupaste por lo que me pasó, por eso te enfadaste ¿no?

—Claro que no —respondió ella—. Si quieres saltar de la escoba, jugándote la vida por ganar un estúpido partido de quidditch…

—¡¿Estúpido?! —exclamó James alzando la voz. Trató de serenarse, consciente de que su reacción había sido exagerada. Respiró hondo y sonrió, paciente—. No sabes lo que dices.

—Solo es un juego.

—Es un deporte, y además… —Sacudió la cabeza y su cabello quedó aún más revuelto de lo normal—. Está bien. Puede que no debiera haber saltado en ese momento… Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar evitándome? ¡Al final todo salió bien!

—Yo no te evito.

—Sí, si lo haces. Sé muy bien cuando una chica me evita… —James dio un respingo y apretó los labios como si eso último se le hubiera escapado. Recompuso su expresión y añadió rápidamente—. Creía que éramos amigos, a fin de cuentas… —Alzó los ojos hacia ella y torció la cabeza—. ¿No es así?

Evie desvió la mirada y se tropezó con sus manos. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que las tenían unidas? Si ahora las apartaba quedaría muy mal, aunque tal vez un gesto así de contundente pusiera fin al problema.

_¿Problema?_

En realidad ella sí quería ser su amiga. Siempre que volvía al colegio después de las vacaciones se sentía un tanto sola porque la amistad que tenía con Harry y los otros no era igual a la que tenía con sus amigos muggles. Durante un tiempo se engañó, se dijo que no todas las relaciones pueden ser iguales pero la verdad es que tenía profundas carencias y cuando fue consciente lo aceptó sin más, no intentó hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Sin embargo, con James, Sam y los demás sí sentía que podía tener esa clase de amistad más estrecha en la que se sentía acogida y apreciada. Y no solo usada como una enfermera para emergencias.

Que injusto que fuera precisamente en tales circunstancias.

—Lo siento —dijo ella en voz baja—. Tienes razón, me asusté mucho cuando te caíste de la escoba —Admitió, a fin de cuentas era cierto—. Y te he estado evitando y también a los demás. Es que… mis padres son médicos y me tomo muy enserio cuando alguien se hace daño, ¿sabes?

Finalmente se atrevió a levantar la mirada y como no podía ser de otro modo James sonreía. Algo de lo que había dicho parecía haberle complacido mucho.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabes que es la primera vez que me cuentas algo de tu vida, señorita Adler? —le soltó él. Sí, lo sabía. Evie había evitado contar demasiado sobre su auténtica vida en el presente y como no se le daba nada bien mentir, había optado por no decir nada—. Así que tus padres son médicos… Eso explica cómo me curaste el hombro el otro día. Fue impresionante.

—Tampoco fue para tanto.

—Ya lo creo que sí. ¡Lo hiciste sin magia!

Eso la hizo sonreír. Había curado a mucha gente en la enfermería de Hogwarts y la mayoría no se molestaban en darle las gracias, mucho menos cuando lo hacía al modo muggle. Al contrario, solían mirarla con suspicacia hasta que les aliviaba el dolor y después, abrían de par en par sus ojos y se largaban sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

—Supongo que hago muchas cosas sin magia porque como mi padre es muggle…

—¡Sí, me lo dijiste la noche en que llegaste!

—Sí… es curioso que te acuerdes.

—Me acuerdo de todo lo que me has dicho —Afirmó él sin dudar. Evie sonrió—. Cuéntame alguna otra cosa sobre ti.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Lo que quieras.

—Pues… me gusta mucho cantar.

—¿En serio? —James se mostró tremendamente sorprendido ante ese hecho—. ¿Por eso siempre andas tarareando alguna canción?

¿También se había fijado en eso? Evie lo hacía sin darse cuenta así que no era consciente de si los demás lo notaban. Nadie le había hecho ningún comentario al respecto hasta ese momento.

Las preguntas de James se dispararon, al parecer quería saberlo todo. Se centró en el tema de la música y a Evie le pareció bien, pues era un tema inocuo. No podía cambiar mucho el futuro que le contara a James qué clase de música le gustaba, cuando había empezado a cantar, qué en verano solía cantar con un grupo de amigos muggle que vivían en su barrio y que incluso habían cantado en alguna fiesta.

Todo aquello parecía fascinar enormemente a James. Él era un mago sangre limpia y sus amigos también; no debía tener mucha idea de cosas muggle. Fue agradable poder compartir tanto de su vida como muggle con alguien que no la juzgaba por ser una mestiza. Toda la conversación fue agradable y poco a poco fue desapareciendo de ella esa sensación de agobio y desasosiego que casi la había obligado a huir.

—¿Y algún día me dejarás oírte cantar? —Le preguntó al final.

—¿Quieres oírme cantar?

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

No era una petición que oyera muy a menudo aunque siempre había deseado en secreto cantar para Harry. Cantar era una de las dos cosas que Evie consideraba que hacía muy bien y alguna vez había fantaseado con la idea de interpretar una canción frente a Harry que hiciera que él se fijara en ella. Recordaba haber comentado en innumerables ocasiones su afición, pero ninguno de sus amigos del presente le habían pedido que cantara nunca.

—¿Es qué no lo haces bien? —inquirió James en tono burlón.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Bueno, eso habrá que verlo, entonces.

—Te lo demostraré algún día.

El chico asintió.

El corazón de Evie palpitaba feliz ahora. Notaba, además, algo cálido en su pecho y también un profundo alivio por haber dejado de preocuparse.

—Gracias —murmuró ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Por… preguntar y querer saber cosas sobre mí.

James alargó sus manos que se deslizaron sobre las palmas de ellas y rozaron suavemente sus muñecas.

—Pues aún me gustaría saber muchas más cosas —dijo él. Balanceó su cuerpo como si de pronto estuviera nervioso—. Estoy interesado en saber todo sobre ti… —Alzó sus ojos y pequeñas llamas danzarinas refulgieron en sus pupilas castañas—. Porque yo estoy… interesado en ti, señorita Adler.

Su cuerpo se estiró aún más hacia ella y su rostro casi llegó a tocar el de Evie, pero la chica se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y con un rápido movimiento logró apartarse. Su cuerpo se dobló hacia un lado estampándose contra el respaldo del sofá y de reojo vio que James se doblaba hasta casi tocarse las piernas con la nariz. Al instante se irguió, se echó hacia atrás y giró la cabeza adoptando una postura ligera, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Pero sí había pasado.

—¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?! —exclamó ella sin poder evitarlo.

—Nada.

—¡Sí que ibas a hacer algo!

El rostro de James se enrojeció casi tanto como el fuego. Cogió aire y se encorvó sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

—Lo… siento. Ha sido un impulso, como estabas tan cerca… —Trató de justificarse, avergonzado. Pero Evie no dejaba de sacudir la cabeza con el corazón acelerado. De pronto se acordó de Sam y de todo lo que le había dicho y que ella había tomado a risa.

¿Y si llevaba razón? ¡¿Y si era verdad?! ¿Podía ser que James estuviera empezando a sentir algo por ella? Si así era sería una catástrofe.

—Pero… ¿a ti no te gustaba Lily? —Soltó de sopetón. James dio un respingo al oír el nombre en cuestión y aunque siguió encorvado, un afilado rastro de tristeza cruzó por su mirada—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te va bien con ella?

Al fin se atrevió a levantar sus ojos oscuros pero ya nada bailaba en ellos, no obstante su expresión se recompuso y hasta forzó una sonrisa.

—¡Pues claro que me va bien! ¡Está en el bote! —Mentía y por eso su voz volvió a sonar socarrona y falsa. Evie aguardó en silencio hasta que la sonrisa empezó a decrecer y quedó reducida a una mueca desilusionada. James se encogió de hombros ajustándose las gafas que se le habían movido—. ¿Qué más da? Seguro que ya te lo han contado o habrás oído las bromitas de Sirius y Remus.

—¿Qué bromitas?

La miró fijamente.

—Lily Evans me desprecia, Evie —reveló con dolorosa brusquedad—. En primero y segundo era simpática conmigo y eso, pero después la cosa se ha ido estropeando y ahora no puede verme ni en pintura. Hago como que no me doy cuenta y sigo insistiendo, pero eso es lo que hay.

. Mis amigos se burlan de mí porque creen que no me importa en realidad pero… sí me importa.

Sí, desde luego había dolor real en sus palabras. Debería haberlo sabido, nadie puede estar feliz y divirtiéndose las veinticuatro horas del día y si alguien lo es, probablemente es porque finge serlo. Se sintió mal por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

—Siento que se burlen de ti —le dijo, en primer lugar—. Pero no debes preocuparte, James; algún día Lily también querrá estar contigo.

—Por supuesto…

—¡Qué sí! Te lo aseguro.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes?

—Pues porque lo sé.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Yo… —Había sonado demasiado convencida. Cabeceó, nerviosa, pensando en algo que pudiera decir—. Es una intuición. Creo que hacéis muy buena pareja y… ¡No sé! Pienso que seriáis felices juntos.

James asintió aunque no demasiado convencido. Se le veía demasiado alicaído y eso no era bueno. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarían burlándose de él? Estaba claro que habían minado su moral hasta dejarle para el arrastre pero, según la historia, James debía seguir insistiendo. ¿Por qué parecía tan… tan… frustrado?

—No sé, últimamente he estado pensando que quizás sería mejor olvidarlo todo —comentó él. Tímidamente miró a la chica que tenía delante y una pequeña sonrisa de lado apareció—. Evans no es la única chica del mundo, ¿verdad? A lo mejor debería olvidarla y…

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Evie sorprendiéndole—. ¡No puedes rendirte! Cuando alguien te importa tanto debes intentarlo las veces que sean necesarias.

—¿Estás segura? Ella ya piensa que soy un pesado.

—Bueno… —En eso tenía razón. ¡Pero en este caso tenía que ser así! Estaban destinados a enamorarse y casarse; si James no insistía el futuro no se cumpliría y eso sería terrible para todos.

El problema era que Lily no conocía al auténtico James; si lo que Sam le había contado sobre ella era cierto, la única razón por la que se negaba a darle una oportunidad era porque tenía una opinión totalmente equivocada de él. Seguro que si pudiera pasar un rato a solas con James y pudieran hablar tranquilamente Lily descubriría las cosas buenas del chico y empezaría a sentir algo.

—Evie, de verdad, no importa —insistía él—. Estoy tratando de decirte que tú…

—¡Ya está! —exclamó ella. Se giró hacia él, entusiasmada—. James, si yo te consiguiera una cita con Lily, ¿verdad que irías?

James la contempló unos instantes y suspiró.

—¿Cómo dices?

—A lo mejor puedo convencerla para que os veáis a solas y aclaréis las cosas —le explicó ella—. Lily solo necesita conocerte un poco mejor, en cuanto lo haga estoy segura de que le gustarás.

—Evans no se prestaría a eso.

—Pero si lo consigo, ¿irás?

James parpadeó un par de veces, desvió la mirada y volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo del sofá. No parecía muy emocionado pero Evie dio por hecho que se debía a que no la creía capaz de conseguir tal proeza.

—¿Tú quieres que vaya, Evie? —le preguntó cogiéndola desprevenida. La chica vaciló, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada él asintió—. Sí, claro que iré.

—¡Estupendo! —dijo ella—. Pues cuenta conmigo. Ya verás cómo lo consigo.

James sonrió pero seguía sin albergar esperanzas. Evie pensó que era eso; que lo que empañaba los ojos del chico era simple escepticismo y desconfianza así que no le dio importancia porque tenía una misión importante por delante. Sí, aquello suponía intervenir en el pasado pero no corría el riesgo de cambiar nada; al contrario, su intervención era de vital importancia para asegurarse de que todo seguía el curso que debía ser.

No le quedaba más remedio. Y de hecho, estaba tan convencida del éxito que obtendría que no podía evitar sonreír. Un gesto que no le pasó desapercibido a James, de hecho no podía dejar de observar la emoción que embargaba a su amiga ante la perspectiva de emparejarle con otra chica. Al final tuvo que apartar la mirada y fijarla en el fuego para tratar de reanimarse.

El fuego seguía crepitando en la chimenea mientras las sombras del día empezaban a arrastrase por la sala. Al poco tiempo, el resto de leones comenzaron a llegar creando alboroto y la atmosfera de complicidad e intimidad que habían compartido se desvaneció como si nunca hubiese existido.

**.:._—****No pasa nada si has cambiado de opinión…****—_.:.**

Hogsmeade. Esa sería la clave.

En el presente, los alumnos desde el tercer curso en adelante tenían la oportunidad de visitar el pueblecito de Hogsmeade (una población totalmente mágica) situado muy cerca de Hogwarts, algunos sábados del mes. Evie había temido que esta tradición fuera algo demasiado reciente y no se diera en el pasado ya que ninguno de sus nuevos amigos lo había mencionado hasta el momento. Así que cuando la profesora de transformaciones anunció que se acercaba la primera salida del año algo prendió en su cerebro y se encendió una chispa.

Hogsmeade era lo que necesitaba para poner en marcha su plan de acercar a Lily y James y así salvaguardar el futuro.

Ni siquiera le importó darse cuenta de que ella tenía prohibido visitar el pueblo dado que para ir era necesaria una autorización de los padres o tutores del alumno; ella no tenía nada de eso en aquella época. Se le ocurrió que quizás si hablaba con Dumbledore no opondría resistencia a dejarla ir con sus compañeros, conociendo el carácter tan relajado y ocioso que tenía en ese tiempo. Pero se olvidó de esa idea.

Ella ya conocía el pueblo de sobra y lo más importante en esos momentos era que su plan saliera bien.

Técnicamente (y esto era algo que tras pensarlo un poco más comenzó a preocuparla) lo que se proponía era un incumplimiento absoluto de su regla de no intervenir en los acontecimientos y tampoco podía obviarlo como si nada. Aunque se autoimpuso una noche entera de reflexión barajando pros y contras, la verdad es que acabó decidiendo lo mismo que ya pensaba. En este caso en concreto era más peligroso dejar que el destino siguiera por el nuevo cauce por el que se estaba desviando. Era necesario una pequeña intervención. Y tampoco sería nada tan grave… su instinto le decía que debía saltarse esa norma por el bien de todos. Y es más, tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que todo iba a salir genial.

Así que a la mañana siguiente Evie se colocó ante las puertas del gran comedor. Esperó un buen rato y poco a poco empezó a notar que le costaba estarse quieta. Tenía unos irritantes nervios que la obligaban a moverse estirándose hacia arriba como si intentara alcanzar algo y después posando los talones en el suelo, una y otra vez. Un par de críos de primero ya la habían mirado raro al pasar pero le dio igual. Mentalmente se estaba dando ánimos para su nueva misión.

Miraba hacia el hall esperando ver a aparecer a alguien repasando con calma su estrategia. Tenía que reconocer que si algo le flojeaba en su plan era esa parte, pues no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar bien lo que iba a decir. No obstante, esperaba que le sirviera.

De pronto la vio. Una larga caballera pelirroja apareció ondeando y Evie dejó de balancearse sobre el suelo. Cogió aire, apretó los puños e hizo un involuntario movimiento de cabeza como si animara a otro. Después se encaminó hacia ella para abordarla antes de que entrara en el gran comedor.

—¡Hola, Lily! —saludó muy efusiva. Puede que demasiado y se ordenó a sí misma calma. La chica, por suerte, se paró y aunque al mirarla no la reconoció le dedicó una sonrisilla cordial.

—Hola…

—Soy Evie… Adler —Casi estaba acostumbrada a su nuevo apellido, aunque aún le salía un poco forzado.

—¡Ah, sí! La chica nueva, ¿no? —Evie asintió—. No nos conocíamos, ¿verdad?

—No, la verdad es que no. Te he reconocido porque James no para de hablar de ti —le explicó con naturalidad. A la mínima mención del nombre de su amigo la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco. No era una buena señal.

—¿Potter? Prefiero no saber lo que dice de mí.

—¿Por qué no? Si solo dice cosas buenas sobre ti; sobre lo guapa y valiente que eres…

—¿Querías algo de mí? —la cortó Lily. Vaya, no iba a ser nada fácil conseguir algo de esa chica, pero tampoco podía rendirse tan fácilmente.

—Es que… verás, como soy nueva voy muy retrasada en la mayoría de las asignaturas y quería saber si podrías ayudarme —le propuso Evie. Lily entrecerró los ojos—. No conozco a mucha gente todavía y cuando le pregunté a James quien era la persona más inteligente de nuestro curso para que me echara una mano me dijo que tú, sin duda.

Ese comentario, al menos, pareció que no le molestó tanto como los otros. Lily bajó los ojos pensativa relajando algo su expresión. Habría estado mejor una sonrisa, pero al menos era algo.

—Bueno, estoy algo ocupada porque también soy prefecta pero… —repuso Lily levantando su mirada de nuevo hacia ella—, supongo que si estás muy apurada, puedo intentar echarte una mano.

Evie sonrió, contenta.

—¡Gracias, Lily! Sabía que podría contar contigo. James ya me dijo que eras una persona de gran corazón y que…

—Un momento —la cortó Lily, cruzándose de brazos—. Esto no tendrá nada que ver con Potter, ¿verdad?

La alegría de Evie se congeló como lo haría una florecilla en la Antártida. ¡Cielos! La había cazado en menos tiempo del que esperaba, pero no podía rendirse. Sacudió la cabeza con una risita nerviosa. Inevitablemente sus manos empezaron a retorcerse.

—¿Por qué dices algo así?

—Le has mencionado muchas veces.

—Porque… bueno, él es quien me habló de ti —trató de explicarle—. Yo diría que le gustas un montón…

—Pues él a mí no —Esas palabras sonaron terriblemente contundentes. ¿Cómo era posible? De acuerdo, tal vez era pronto para que estuviera enamorada pero si en el futuro iba a casarse con él, lo normal es que al menos le gustara un poco.

Lo más inquietante era que no solo no parecía gustarle, parecía que le odiara de verdad. James había mencionado esa posibilidad alguna vez, pero ella siempre pensó que exageraba.

—¿Por qué te cae tan mal? —No pudo evitarlo, necesitaba saberlo. Lily puso los brazos en jarra y adoptó una expresión de lo más terrible, tanto que logró intimidarla un poco.

—Es obvio que te has dejado deslumbrar por el encanto de Potter como tantas otras, pero si eres lo bastante lista tú misma te darás cuenta de cómo es en realidad —le respondió la otra, sin dudar. Su tono de voz se volvió incluso seco y cortante, puede que fuera una forma de hablar que reservaba solo para él.

—¿Y cómo es James en realidad?

—Engreído, fanfarrón, un chulo… ¡un auténtico fantasma! Va por ahí saltándose todas las normas que puede, esforzándose lo mínimo y valiéndose de su talento en el quidditch para conseguir que todo el mundo le brinde pleitesía —Le soltó de carrerilla. El rostro se le estaba poniendo tan rojo como el pelo y su tono de voz subía en volumen preocupantemente—. Y además es un abusón que no hace más que meterse con los demás por la casa a la que pertenecen, ¿se te ocurre algún motivo más tonto que ese para molestar a alguien?

Aunque se le hubiese ocurrido no habría sido capaz de decirlo dada la impresión que sentía. Sin darse cuenta Evie había retrocedido un paso y abierto ligeramente la boca. No estaba preparada para semejante bronca y el cerebro se le había quedado en blanco. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? ¿Cómo podía tenerle tanta tirria a alguien como él?

—James no es… tan así —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, tan pobre y simple que Lily se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada al techo.

—Eso dicen todas sus… "amigas"

—Espera —dijo Evie avanzando el paso que había retrocedido. "Amigas" No le había gustado un pelo el rin tintín que había usado para murmurar esa palabra—. Yo no soy su "amiga", sino su amiga sin más —Dejó bien claro en primer lugar. También se cruzó de brazos, imitando a Lily cosa que la hizo ganar cierto empaque y añadió—; y perdona, pero cuando le tienes tanta inquina a alguien (como tú a él) es señal de que no te resulta tan indiferente como quieres hacer ver.

Evie era, en ocasiones, demasiado emocional. Sus padres decían que era impulsiva, pero no era lo mismo. No es que se dejara llevar por impulsos sin pensar, sin embargo había veces que las emociones la desbordaban y la obligaban a seguir un camino sin pararse a pensar del todo si era el correcto. Como en ese momento, que dijo todo eso de golpe y sopetón sin plantearse si ayudaría a su jugada o sería el final de su estrategia.

—¿Qué insinúas? —inquirió Lily moviendo la cabeza como si se preparara para atacar en base a la respuesta. Una respuesta que sin duda podía anticipar.

—Lo que digo es que parece que dices todas esas cosas para demostrar ante todo el mundo que no te gusta. Pero te esfuerzas tanto, que más bien parece todo lo contrario —Lily abrió la boca ofendida e incluso levantó un dedo acusador hacia ella, pero Evie siguió hablando—. Y no entiendo porque haces eso cuando es evidente que James está loco por ti. Una cosa es que no te interese y no quieras salir con él; y otra muy distinta lo cruel que eres. ¿De verdad te importan tan poco sus sentimientos?

Harry era una buena persona así que Evie pensó que su madre también debía serlo, por lo que dijo todas esas cosas con la intención de remover un poco su conciencia. Y también porque había perdido el norte en su estrategia pensada y no se le ocurría por donde seguir. Por suerte, pareció dar resultado pues la chica pelirroja se calló y en sus ojos verdes se aplacó ese fuego de furia que había despertado hacía tan solo unos instantes.

Se lo estaba pensando, al menos.

—Mira Lily, sé que James es un poco… fanfarrón y todo eso que tú has dicho antes. Tienes razón. Pero lo que no sabes es que tiene buen corazón y sufre mucho porque piensa que le desprecias —continuó, con cuidado. Ya había tenido bastante del carácter de la gryffindor.

Lily movió la cabeza hacia los lados y dejó caer los brazos.

—Despreciar es… una palabra muy fuerte —murmuró a regañadientes—. No… odio a Potter, es solo que, a veces, me saca de mis casillas el modo que tiene de…

—No te imaginas lo feliz que le haría oír que no le odias —La cortó Evie antes de que volviera a sulfurarse.

—¿En serio? ¿Le haría feliz?

¡Sí! Lo estaba consiguiendo. Iba por el buen camino.

—Por supuesto, ¿de verdad no sabes hasta qué punto le importa lo que pienses de él? —La chica volvió a cabecear. Era realmente difícil sacarle hasta la más escueta palabra—. A lo mejor podríais quedar esta tarde en Hogsmeade y hablar de todo esto…

—¡Ni hablar! —soltó la otra de repente.

—¡Solo para aclarar las cosas!

—¡Que no! ¡Ni de broma! —Se negó en redondo la pelirroja—. ¿Potter y yo en Hogsmeade? ¿Cómo en una cita? ¡Por supuesto que no!

—No sería una cita, solo sería una… reunión entre dos compañeros de clase para… charlar. Yo sé que a él le gustaría disculparse por todo este malentendido —Lily vaciló y Evie supo que era su única oportunidad de convencerla—. Vamos Lily… a lo mejor podéis resolverlo y encontrar el modo de ser amigos. Así James dejaría de pasarlo tan mal.

La encrucijada que se estaba llevando a cabo en la mente de la prefecta era más que evidente en su rostro. Apretaba tanto su naricilla que se había convertido en una pequeña arruga entre tanta peca. Incluso daba pequeños pasitos sin casi levantar los pies del suelo; desde luego estaba consiguiendo ponerla nerviosa hasta ella.

Finalmente, cerró los ojos y apretó los labios antes de resoplar.

—Está bien —accedió (increíblemente). Volvió a levantar un dedo—. Dile a Potter que nos encontraremos en Las Tres Escobas a eso de las cinco. Solo para hablar. No es una cita, ¿de acuerdo?

Eso era más que suficiente.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Allí estará! —exclamó Evie, emocionada—. Gracias Lily.

La pelirroja le hizo un simple gesto con la mano y desapareció lo más rápido posible. Evie se quedó allí plantada y con una gran sonrisa.

—Ya está… —Susurró para sí, aún incrédula—. Lo he logrado…

En algunos momentos le había parecido imposible y que tendría que rendirse pero finalmente había tenido éxito. ¡Era genial! Toda una proeza. ¡Y todo saldría genial! Estaba segura de que si Lily pasaba un rato con James a solas empezaría a gustarle. Al menos, podría ver algo en él que la interesara y después… Bueno, todo estaba ya escrito porque ese era su destino.

Estaba tan excitada por lo que había logrado que salió corriendo en busca de James para darle la noticia olvidándose de su propio desayuno, por desgracia cuando le encontró en la sala común y le soltó que tenía una cita con Lily su reacción no fue la esperada, de primeras.

James se mostró escéptico y remoloneó sobre la idea de aceptar la invitación, como si albergara profundas reservas al respecto. Evie se dijo que solo estaba nervioso, seguramente el chico era consciente de la importancia real de aquella oportunidad y era más que lógico que no hubiese confiado en que fuera a lograrlo.

Le costó un poco creérselo.

—¿De verdad me estás diciendo que Evans ha accedido a quedar conmigo en Hogsmeade? —Esa pregunta se repitió varias veces, no importaba con cuanta contundencia Evie le dijera que sí. Hasta que al fin, los ojos de James se iluminaron y brotó en su rostro una de sus peculiares sonrisas—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿En serio?!

—¡Qué sí! —respondió la chica—. A las cinco, en Las Tres Escobas. No llegues tarde y tú… ve tranquilo, sin fanfarronear. Ya verás cómo todo sale bien.

—¡Muchas gracias, Evie! —dijo él. Con un rápido movimiento alargó la mano y le rozó el brazo derecho, para después salir corriendo rumbo a los dormitorios. Subió los peldaños de dos en dos, sonriendo a todo aquel que se encontraba y desapareció por el hueco de piedra del pasillo como una exhalación.

Evie se quedó mirando el arco por el que se había ido y sonrió satisfecha. Había hecho lo correcto y gracias a eso James parecía más feliz que nunca. Sus titubeos anteriores solo habían sido por precaución, para no hacerse demasiadas ilusiones.

Era normal. Si ella hubiese quedado con Harry alguna vez, como en una cita… Movió los ojos hacia arriba y trató de evocar su rostro pero le costó un poco más de lo normal hacerlo. Qué raro. Tampoco recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había pensado en él desde que estaba allí.

—Ey, Evie —Sam apareció por el hueco del retrato y se acercó a ella trotando, intrigada—. ¿Al final vendrás a Hogsmeade?

—No, no voy a poder.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

La mirada de Sam se deslizó hasta su mano y Evie se sorprendió. Estaba apretándose el brazo en el punto exacto donde James la había rozado antes de salir corriendo loco de contento por su cita con Lily. Pero no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —insistió Sam. Evie asintió y trató de sonreír con sinceridad.

—Algo genial —reveló. Pero su voz le sonó falsa, como si no fuera suya y le costó seguir manteniendo la sonrisa—. James tiene una cita con Lily hoy.

Sam dio un respingo, arqueando las cejas, incluso estirando la cabeza hacia atrás. No tuvo una de sus habituales reacciones con chillidos y gesticulación exagerada sino que se mantuvo en silencio hasta que pareció asimilar la noticia. Después se pasó una mano entre los mechones rubios de su pelo y por una vez, habló con cuidado.

—¿Y a ti te parece bien?

Al principio Evie ni siquiera entendió esa pregunta. ¿Cómo no iba…? ¿Por qué no…? Era incapaz de terminar las frases, porque no se le ocurría una respuesta clara. Lo cierto es que no estaba tan contenta como esperaba estar, aliviada sí pero seguía sintiendo un peso muy desagradable en el pecho que no entendía a qué venía.

Sam, ante su silencio, se acercó un poco más y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—¿Seguro que no… preferirías que James hubiese quedado contigo?

Evie se apartó de su amiga espantada ante lo que esa idea significaba.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó. Respiró hondo y negó con la cabeza—. James no me interesa de ese modo, te lo he dicho un montón de veces.

—No pasa nada si has cambiado de opinión…

¡Por supuesto que pasaba! Pero no era eso, claro que no. Solo estaba preocupada porque quería que todo saliera bien. Quería que todo saliera perfecto entre ellos dos y que se enamoraran y fueran felices. Así, Evie podría dejar de preocuparse por el futuro y podría esperar apaciblemente a que Dumbledore la devolviera a su tiempo. A su tiempo, allí quería estar. Allí estaba su mundo de verdad, su familia, sus amigos y Harry… aunque le costara un poco más que antes pensar en él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En esa misma sala común solo que en el presente, dos Gryffindor, un chico y una chica, cuchichean con las cabezas muy juntas en un par de sillones vueltos el uno hacia el otro en un rincón. Lo que hablan parece ser muy serio y también da la sensación de que son incapaces de llegar a un acuerdo entre sí.

La chica parece molesta, aunque paciente; mueve una mano arriba y abajo como si intentara demostrar algo al chico. Intenta hacerle ver algo que es muy lógico para ella, pero el chico sacude la cabeza, desvía la mirada hacia otro lado y cuando le llega el turno de hablar arremete con una expresión muy seria y decidida. Ni siquiera le hace falta levantar una mano. La chica escucha y pone los ojos en blanco como dándose por vencida al final.

Una sombra los observa desde la barandilla de la galería superior, se oculta en unas pocas sombras y aunque no puede oír lo que dicen, sigue vigilando sus ademanes un poco más mientras farfulla por lo bajo:

—San Potter y la sangre sucia…

No le importa mucho lo que anden discutiendo.

Despega sus manos de la barandilla, las uñas de porcelana se deslizan sobre la piedra y así retrocede hasta la pared que tiene a su espalda. Con cuidado de no ser vista, se desliza por ella hasta alcanzar el arco de piedra que da paso a los dormitorios de las chicas gryffindor; se escabulle por él y recorre un nuevo pasillo en penumbras en busca del cuarto indicado.

No le costó mucho intimidar a una cría de primero para que le dijera cuál era el dormitorio que buscaba. Así que no duda, se introduce en él y sonríe. Levanta las manos y se pasa los mechones oscuros de cabello tras sus orejas, alejándolos de sus ojos fríos y dementes para poder ver convenientemente el espacio que tiene ante sí.

Es un cuarto de dos personas. Una mitad esta ordenada hasta el extremo y la otra no tanto. Se percata de que hay un poco de polvo sobre una de las mesillas y que amontonados junto a la cama están todos los libros del sexto curso. Se dirige hacia ese lado sin dudar y abre las puertas del armario donde cuelgan los uniformes del colegio y el resto de la ropa. Ropa cutre y sin estilo, por supuesto.

—Estúpida mestiza —Vuelve a farfullar. Lo suelta como si fuera algo automático, porque en realidad, cuando piensa en ella siente un retorcijón de satisfacción y sonríe—. ¿Cómo le estará yendo a esa tontita? —murmura con placer mientras pasa las manos por las distintas prendas. Revisa cada una, con minuciosidad hasta que da con lo que busca. ¡Ahí está!—. ¡Por fin!

Su sonrisa se agranda y sus mejillas pálidas se colorean. Se guarda su premio y cierra el armario. Deja la habitación tan rápido como entró y camina por el pasillo en penumbras. De pronto, choca contra una chica que va en dirección contraria pero sigue adelante sin detenerse ni decir una sola palabra.

La otra chica, una cría de doce años con el león rampante en su pecho se queda muy confusa, parada en mitad del pasillo y ve como la sombra se aleja. Su confusión se debe a que por un instante, por un solo instante, le ha parecido que esa chica que huía con tanta urgencia llevaba un escudo de Slytherin en su pecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finalmente Sam decidió que ella tampoco iría a Hogsmeade.

Samanta había pasado tanto tiempo sola en Hogwarts que estaba acostumbrada a ir por libre sin prestar mucha atención a los demás. Pasaba como un vendaval entre el resto de la gente y pese a su deseo de tener amigos y estrechar lazos con alguien, cuando se dio cuenta de que los demás la evitaban no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo y centrarse en sí misma. Pero ahora todo era distinto.

Ahora tenía una amiga y aunque Evie no fuera consciente, Sam dedicaba mucho tiempo a pensar en ella y en cómo ayudarla y complacerla como siempre imaginó que hacían las amigas de verdad. Para cuando llegó ese momento, el día de la visita al pueblo, Sam había desarrollado su instinto de amiga hasta límites insospechados y no le costó nada darse cuenta de que a Evie le pasaba algo. Por eso decidió quedarse con ella.

Evie estuvo ansiosa hasta que dieron las cinco, como si contara las horas para el fin del mundo. Pero una vez que los relojes cantaron las cinco campanadas pareció relajarse y Sam le propuso que jugaran a algo. Pasaron un rato agradable, sin embargo Evie andaba como distraída y su estado fue a peor según pasaba el tiempo.

A partir de las siete el retrato de la dama gorda comenzó a abrirse cada pocos minutos según los alumnos regresaban del pueblo. Llegaban de un modo disperso, en parejas o en grupos, a distintos tiempos pero fue un devenir de chicos y chicas que se alargó angustiosamente para Evie que daba un respingo cada vez que oía pasos acercarse.

Se desentendió del juego y su mirada se quedó clavada en la entrada y Sam, aburrida, se echó sobre la alfombra y se puso a jugar con su pelo como si nada.

—James tarda mucho en volver de su cita con Lily —murmuró Evie. Estaba tan nerviosa que se sentó en el borde del sillón, completamente rígida—. ¿Crees que habrá ido bien?

—¿Bien para quién? —preguntó Sam a su vez. Dobló el estómago para levantar la cabeza y se hizo un par de coletas saltarinas en el pelo—, ¿para Lily o para ti? —Evie bajó la mirada hasta su amiga, quien movía la cabeza sobre el suelo de modo que se le salió casi todo el pelo de los coleteros—. Evie… ¿En serio? Te digo que Potter esta por ti y lo primero que haces es conseguirle una cita con otra, ¿qué pasa contigo?

—James quiere a Lily y eso es lo que cuenta.

Sam hizo una mueca y un gesto despectivo con la cabeza. Los coleteros saltaron y su corta cabellera se desparramó por el suelo como un pequeño sol naciente.

En ese instante se abrió el retrato de nuevo y Lily entró en la sala común; solo que no lo hizo con James, sino con dos amigas con las que se venía riendo. Qué raro… Evie tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Se levantó de un salto y fue derecha hacia la prefecta, quien hizo una mueca bastante mal disimulada al verla llegar. No dejó que eso la amedrantara y se plantó ante la pelirroja, seguida por Sam que se pegó a su espalda como si fuera una especie de escudero.

—Hola Lily —la saludó Evie.

—Hola Evie —dijo la otra. Miró a Sam y tuvo que pararse a pensar su apellido, ¿cómo prefecta no debería conocer a todos sus compañeros de casa?—. Hola… Marney.

—Makey —dijo Sam como si nada.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo? —preguntó Evie sin poder esperar más—. Ya sabes, con James.

Lily desvió un momento la mirada. Mala señal. Acabó levantándola de forma firme, como si hubiese decidido que no tenía por qué bajar la cabeza.

—Mira Evie, lo cierto es que no he estado con Potter —admitió sin ningún problema.

—Pero… ¿qué ha pasado?

—Sé que te dije que iría pero… en realidad, yo no tengo nada que hablar con él y me di cuenta de que si no me apetecía no tenía por qué hacerlo —le explicó sin titubear.

Evie sintió un vértigo que le azotó el estómago; no, fue más bien como un tornado descontrolado que le golpeó todo el cuerpo.

—Dime que no le has dejado plantado —le pidió, a pesar de que ya sabía lo que había ocurrido.

—Lo siento, de verdad, pero…

—Si lo sintieras no habrías hecho algo así —replicó Evie.

—Escucha, ya sé que Potter está un poco… colgado por mí, pero eso no significa que tenga que gustarme —dijo Lily—. Y sé que tú quieres ayudarle, pero no se puede obligar a nadie a que sienta algo que no siente.

Evie iba a decir algo al respecto pero… Ella tenía razón. Lo que Lily acababa de decir era una verdad tan incuestionable que no había nada que ella pudiera decir para rebatirla.

Se fijó entonces en la expresión de agobio e incomodidad en el rostro que tenía delante, en el modo en que se forzaba por mantener la vista en alto a pesar de que era evidente que a Lily tampoco le gustaba lo que había hecho. Seguramente no era la clase de persona que se compromete a algo y luego se echa atrás y si se había visto obligada a hacer algo así, algo que quizás la avergonzaba, había sido solo por culpa de su insistencia.

Y entonces se preguntó: ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué se había sentido tan empujada a intervenir en esa historia que no iba con ella? Por su culpa había dos personas sufriendo.

Evie bajó los párpados un instante sintiéndose fatal.

—Lily, lo siento —le dijo—. Lo… siento mucho. Llevas razón. No debería haberte presionado para que hicieras esto. Yo solo quería ayudar a un amigo, pero no es excusa… —Entonces recordó a James. Le habían dejado plantado. ¡Era terrible!—. ¡Lo siento de veras! ¡Tengo que irme!

—Bueno, no pasa nad…

Evie se dio la vuelta antes de que Lily terminara de hablar y echó a correr. Atrapó al vuelo a Sam y la arrastró fuera de la sala común a toda velocidad. La otra la siguió, por supuesto, ni siquiera preguntó a donde iban.

Entonces Evie se paró de golpe.

—¿Dónde están Sirius y Remus?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Como cada sábado os traigo un nuevo capítulo del fanfic, espero que os guste. ^^**

**Una vez más, gracias a ****YunRain ****por tu review **** Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y espero que según sigas leyendo Malfoy empiece a caerte un poco mejor, jajaja. Te agradezco todo tu apoyo, me motiva para seguir escribiendo.**

**Besotes para todos, feliz fin de semana y hasta la próxima.**

**=)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer****: Los personajes (salvo la protagonista y alguno más), los lugares, y grandes partes de la trama de esta historia no me pertenecen; son propiedad única y exclusiva de la grandiosa y maravillosa J. K. Rowling (que los dioses de la literatura la bendigan siempre XD), yo solo voy a usarlos para crear un fanfic divertido y loco que espero que también os divierta a vosotros.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

—**Con El Tiempo No Se Juega—**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**7.**

**.**

**.:._—****Sí, un estofado. Eso no falla.****—_.:.**

Sirius y Remus también habían ido a Hogsmeade pero habían regresado al poco tiempo, muertos de aburrimiento. No parecían estar acostumbrados a hacer planes sin James; al parecer esos tres no podían estar separados demasiado tiempo sin perder su buen ánimo. Pero eso fue algo bueno para Evie.

Sam y ella tardaron muy poco en dar con ellos. Los encontraron junto a la entrada principal, en el enorme hall vacío después de que todos los demás alumnos hubiesen vuelto también del pueblo. La enorme puerta estaba sellada por medio de un sinfín de cerraduras doradas y de cobre; fue lo primero en lo que se fijó Evie mientras ella y Sam bajaban por las escaleras dando saltos arriesgados y saltándose algún escalón.

Lo siguiente fue fijarse en los dos chicos que daban vueltas en el gran recibidor con las varitas levantadas, lanzándose rayos de colores el uno al otro mientras reían y soltaban exabruptos cuando una descarga les daba de lleno. Giraban el uno en torno al otro, mirándose desafiantes pero con sendas sonrisas de disfrute. Sus rostros estaban encendidos y a Sirius se le pegaba el pelo a la cara por el sudor que bañaba su piel.

—¡Ríndete Lunático! —exclamó—. ¡Das pena!

—¡Te vas a enterar Black! —Lupin avanzó un paso y lanzó un rayo—. Acabarás lloriqueando como un cachorrito.

—¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Sirius alzó su varita y dejó escapar un rayo verde eléctrico que salió disparado hacia su oponente, pero Lupin lo vio venir o tal vez lo esperaba, pues se lanzó al suelo y lo esquivó. El hechizo siguió su curso zumbando y se estrelló contra el pecho de Sam que acabó cayendo de culo sobre el último escalón.

Los chicos fueron alertados por el grito de la chica y olvidaron su estúpido juego. Corrieron hacia ellas mientras Evie trataba de levantar a su amiga.

—¡¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?! —les regañó ella cuando los dos llegaron. Tiró del brazo de su amiga y esta se levantó—. Sammy, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí, no ha pasado nada —respondió.

—Oh, Sam, cuánto lo siento —Se disculpó Lupin nada más aparecer. Ahora su rostro escarlata se debía a la vergüenza. Sirius llegó al instante siguiente y le propinó una colleja a su amigo.

—Si serás mendrugo… ¡Gano yo!

—¡Eso no vale!

—¡Eh, chicos! —Les cortó Evie antes de que se pusieran a pelear de nuevo—. A ver, ¿alguno de los dos sabe dónde está James?

—Todavía no ha vuelto de Hogsmeade —respondió Sirius. Se rascó la cabeza metiendo la punta de su varita entre sus rebeldes cabellos oscuros—. Está aprovechando y bien su cita con Evans.

—Oh no… —Evie se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Ni siquiera había regresado al colegio? ¡¿Dónde diablos se había metido?!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Lupin.

Evie se dejó caer sobre el último escalón y se dispuso a contarles todo lo que había pasado. Cuando terminó todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que un plantón era lo peor que podía ocurrirle a alguien como James y se mostraron evidentemente preocupados por el estado en que se debía encontrar su amigo en esos momentos, cosa que hizo que Evie se hundiera más y más en el desánimo porque hasta ese momento había creído que su mente exageraba.

—Hay que ir a buscarle —determinó Sirius de repente mucho más serio—. Este es capaz de estar toda la noche deambulando por ahí.

Remus asintió y Sam se agachó para sentarse junto a Evie que era incapaz de levantar la cabeza del suelo.

—¿Cómo lo hacemos? La puerta está cerrada y no tenemos modo de llegar hasta Hogsmeade a estas horas.

—Bueno… —Ante esa palabra pronunciada con un tonillo de lo más conspirador tanto Evie como Sam alzaron sus cabezas hacia Lupin. Este miraba a Sirius y el otro fruncía el ceño; de nuevo parecían estar hablando con la mente. Evie entornó los ojos, expectante.

—Vamos, Canuto… pueden guardar el secreto…

—Prometimos no contarlo a nadie.

—Pero necesitamos a Evie —insistió el primero—. James no volverá así como así.

—Pero es nuestro secreto más valioso —replicó Sirius. Sacudió la cabeza—. Bueno, casi el más valioso.

—¿Secreto? —repitió Sam con los ojos chispeantes. Se levantó casi como un resorte recién engrasado y juntó sus manos con fuerza—. Me encantan los secretos.

Los dos chicos volvieron a mirarse fijamente hasta que por fin Sirius cabeceó claudicando en silencio.

Los chicos llevaron a las dos amigas a una zona del castillo aún más desierta y cuando se aseguraron de estar resguardados de mirones y cotillas indeseables, Sirius se sacó del bolsillo de la túnica un papel que desplegó frente a las dos chicas. A simple vista parecía un mapa normal y corriente de Hogwarts pero tenía una particularidad muy especial si te fijabas bien en lo que allí había dibujado.

—¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Los puntitos se mueven! ¡Somos nosotros! —chillaba Sam, emocionada mientras los otros intentaban hacerla callar. Movió una mano hincando un dedo en el papel con tanto ímpetu que estuvo a punto de romperlo—. ¡Ahí estamos nosotros!

—¡Cuidado, Sam! Esto es muy valioso —se quejó Sirius y la hizo retroceder un paso.

—¿Este mapa es vuestro? —preguntó Evie, descolocada. Los chicos asintieron.

—Como podéis ver aquí está indicado todo el mundo y se ve dónde están y lo que hacen en cada momento, pero eso no es lo más importante ahora mismo…

—¿De dónde lo habéis sacado? —insistió la chica.

—Lo hemos hecho nosotros.

—¿Vosotros lo…?

—¿Pasa algo, Evie?

La chica parpadeó y negó en silencio.

—¡Atendedme! —exigió Sirius con impaciencia—. Vamos a usar alguno de los pasadizos que contiene el mapa para llegar hasta Hogsmeade sin que nadie se entere, ¿está claro?

—Así que, ¿podéis ir y venir a Hogsmeade cuando queréis y nadie se da cuenta?

—Así es, Sam. Por eso esto tiene que seguir siendo un secreto, ¿está claro?

Las dos chicas asintieron.

Sirius y Lupin escogieron el pasadizo que según ellos era el más rápido para llegar al lugar en el que, muy probablemente, encontrarían a James. Llevaron a las chicas con ellos y los cuatro dejaron el castillo. Sam no podía estar más excitada, iba dando saltitos entre los dos chicos haciéndoles todo tipo de preguntas sin parar sobre el mapa y su funcionamiento. Sirius no tardó demasiado en acelerar el paso lanzando un resoplido tras otro, así que Lupin tuvo que soportar solo todo el chaparrón de preguntas.

Una vez que entraron en el pasadizo en cuestión los cuatro encendieron sus varitas para poder ver, al menos, por donde pisaban pues la oscuridad era absoluta. Según avanzaban, el silencio se fue instalando entre ellos y empezó a silbar una pequeña corriente de aire que Evie notaba directamente sobre el rostro y agitando su pelo.

Se alegró de la calma que pareció dominar aquel paseo entre tinieblas porque seguía demasiado sorprendida como para hablar con nadie.

El mapa del merodeador. Ya lo había visto antes, era una de las pocas cosas que Harry y los otros sí le habían mostrado aunque solo de pasada y por supuesto, nunca le habían querido explicar de dónde había salido. Al menos no la realidad… y ahora sabía que era imposible que ellos no supieran que había sido James Potter junto con sus amigos quienes lo habían creado.

¡Era absurdo! ¿Por qué no se lo habían dicho? ¿Qué tenía de peligroso que ella supiera algo así? Si se lo hubieran contado ella no le habría dado apenas importancia; tenía sentido que algo así pasara de un padre a su hijo, como la capa de invisibilidad. Pero no se lo habían dicho… y por tonto que fuera le molestaba. ¡Le fastidiaba precisamente por ser algo tan insignificante!

Un estúpido secreto más, una mentira sin sentido más… ¿Por qué? ¿Tan poco digna de confianza la consideraban? Sirius y Remus no habían tenido tanto reparo y bien podían haberse callado lo del mapa; habría bastado con que las llevaran hasta el pasadizo y las contaran que lo habían descubierto por casualidad o algo así. De hecho, no tenía mucho sentido enseñarles el mapa para lo que estaban haciendo. Quizás ellos habían querido, simplemente, compartir el secreto porque… eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

Los amigos de verdad.

Evie sonrió en la oscuridad y levantó los ojos hacia los tres puntitos de luz que rociaban las figuras que caminaban por delante de ella y sintió una oleada de gratitud hacia ellos y también de algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía y que podía ser complicidad, camaradería… algo así. Amistad. Confianza, más bien.

Ojala ella pudiera ser igual de sincera con ellos y compartir su secreto también. Realmente deseó hacerlo.

.

.

Caminaron mucho tiempo por aquel pasadizo, en silencio los cuatro, nadie quería decir que parecía que aquel corredor oscuro tan alargado no tenía una salida.

Pero, por fin llegaron. Al interior de una tienda de dulces muy famosa de Hogsmeade que Evie recordaba vagamente haber visitado en su época también. Antes de salir fuera decidieron dejar en el pasadizo sus túnicas del colegio pues a esas horas resultaría sospechoso ver a alumnos de Hogwarts por allí. Por suerte los cuatro llevaban ropa de calle debajo, aunque no abrigos así que tendrían que exponerse al frío del otoño que comenzaba a apretar y muy fuerte.

Cuando salieron a la calle Sam soltó una exclamación y se enganchó al brazo de Evie, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de su amiga; sus dientes empezaron a castañear casi al instante.

—¿Dónde creéis que estará James? —preguntó Evie.

—Hay un sitio al que va cuando está… deprimido_—_comentó Sirius. Arrugó la nariz cuando el viento empujó su rebelde pelo contra su cara. Se lo apartó con ambas manos y después las escondió en sus bolsillos—. Es un pub…

—¿Cómo _Las tres escobas_?

—Bueno… un poco más deprimente —aclaró Remus, también temblando de frío. Su rostro se estaba poniendo pálido salvo por sus mejillas que se coloreaban por momentos como las de una muñeca que las tuviera pintadas—. Se llama _El gato negro_.

—Bien, ¿y dónde está?

Por supuesto, ese pub estaba en el otro extremo del pueblo. _¿Cómo no?_ pensó Evie apretando los dientes por el frío mientras tiraba de una Sam que había perdido todas sus energías y se movía a paso de tortuga. Al fin había encontrado el punto débil de su nueva amiga.

El Pub llamado _El gato negro_ era, ciertamente distinto a _Las tres escobas_. Era una especie de choza de guardabosques de piedra incrustada entre dos tiendas que parecían abandonadas. El techo de roca negra se retorcía hacía arriba con una curiosa forma triangular y los muros de ladrillo visto estaban llenos de moho. Había un par de ventanas cuadradas de cristal empañado de las que salía una luz tenue, amarillenta, probablemente de velas. Tenía una puerta de madera con surcos y goznes de metal negro, e incluso una pequeña chimenea en la parte más alta de la que salía una columna de humo oscuro.

Evie no quiso decir nada pero al mirarla le recordó a los dibujos de sus viejos libros muggle, así es como representaban la casa de una bruja malvada. Recordaba habérselo dicho a su madre, preocupada y preguntarle si ella tenía alguna casa así en algún lugar. Cómo se río de ella y eso que solo tenía cinco años.

En el cartel de la entrada había un gato negro bastante bien dibujado; la cola negra se alargaba y formaba el nombre del lugar con una caligrafía de lo más elegante. Era un detalle que contrastaba con todo lo demás, especialmente con las sospechosas marcas que oscurecían la pared a pocos centímetros del suelo junto a la puerta que bien podían ser de antiguos (y repetidos) vómitos u orines.

_Mejor no pensarlo_.

Sirius se asomó a una de las ventanitas y suspiró.

—Vale, está ahí dentro —Meneó la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua—. Y está hecho polvo por lo que veo…

—¿Cómo es de grande, canuto?

—Como el asiento de una silla, por lo menos.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —Les interrumpió Evie totalmente pérdida—. No me digáis que James se está emborrachando o…

—¡Oh no! ¡Qué va! James no haría eso…

—Además emborracharse tendría un pase —añadió Sirius separándose de la ventana, no obstante hizo un gesto hacia ella—. Esto es mucho más lamentable.

—Sí —convino Remus con gran pesar.

—¿Qué diantres está haciendo?

—Es algo que le viene de pequeño, en realidad no es culpa suya —explicó Sirius—. Cuando era un crío y tenía una rabieta, para calmarle sus padres le daban de comer helado hasta que se hartaba.

. Y se le ha quedado.

—¿Está ahí dentro comiendo helado? —preguntó Evie, incrédula.

—No. Helado no, sería absurdo con el frío que hace…

—Lunático… es mejor que ella misma lo vea.

Ambos chicos asintieron y la indicaron que se asomara por la ventana. La chica se acercó con cierto temor y achicó los ojos tratando de ver algo a través del cristal empañado. Había algunas mesas desparramadas por una pequeña sala medio en penumbras y en la del fondo, enterrado en una esquina creyó identificar a James. Estaba sentado solo, apoyado en una pared y metía y sacaba cansinamente una cuchara de un enorme caldero que… sí, bien podía ser de grande como el asiento de una silla.

A Evie se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—¿Qué es eso que come? —quiso saber.

—¿Quién sabe? Puede ser cualquier cosa; estofado de calabaza, de patata, de judías. Algún tipo de estofado.

—Sí, un estofado. Eso no falla.

Evie se volvió hacia los demás. Por un lado estaba tan descolocada que no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero no olvidaba que si James estaba en ese estado era por su culpa y debía resolverlo de algún modo.

—Tenemos que entrar y animarle como sea antes de que se zampe todo ese caldero —afirmó con contundencia para después hacer una mueca de preocupación—. Y también porque… Sam se está empezando a poner azul.

Señaló a la rubia que, increíblemente, llevaba un buen rato sin hablar. Encogida sobre sí misma, a duras penas podía parpadear a causa del frío. Los otros dos asintieron al unísono. Remus tuvo que ayudar a Sam para que diera los pasos que le faltaban hasta la puerta.

En cuanto la abrieron una brisa caliente les dio de lleno en la cara.

—Por una vez —empezó a decir Evie mientras los cuatro penetraban en el interior del local—; dejad a un lado las bromitas sobre Lily, ¿vale? Se trata de animarle.

—¡Mírale! ¿Y quieres que no nos burlemos?

—¡Sirius!

—Vale, vale… me portaré bien.

—No siento mi nariz —gimió Sam cerrando a toda prisa la puerta tras ellos. Su vocecilla sonó con un débil aullido y miró a los demás como si realmente le preocupara haberla perdida.

—Tranquila, sigue ahí —dijo Sirius dándole un toquecito con el dedo. Remus frunció el ceño ante ese gesto pero se abstuvo de decir nada.

El interior del pub no era menos tétrico y austero que su exterior, pero su reducido tamaño hacía que el escaso fuego de la diminuta chimenea fuera suficiente para caldear el lugar. Entre el calor de este y los vapores provenientes de la barra, los cuatro recién llegados no tardaron demasiado en entrar en calor. Además los dispersos clientes del sitio debían de llevar horas en ese cuarto porque junto a las altas temperaturas galopaba una peculiar humedad que era la que había empañado las ventanas que incluso tenía su propio olor; era amargo y agrio, tanto así que a Evie le picaron los ojos. Sirius empezó a mover la mandíbula con repulsión como si pudiera sentir el gusto de ese olor.

Si hubiese habido humo inundando la sala aquello habría sido idéntico al aspecto con que Evie se imaginaba los antiguos fumadores de opio de sus libros del siglo diecinueve.

En la barra había un hombre enjuto, con los brazos más peludos que ella hubiese visto jamás y un pronunciado entrecejo que clavó sus ojos negros y redondos como canicas en ellos. Los evaluó como si considerara echarlos a puntapiés, pero finalmente desvió la mirada sin mediar palabra.

—Es encantador, ¿verdad? —bromeó Sirius, a su lado.

El resto de clientes no lo eran más. Todos eran hombres muy entrados en años y con aspecto de estar demasiado agotados de la vida como para volver a su casa. Medio tumbados sobre la mesa sujetaban con firmeza la jarra mientras sus ojos desvaídos circulaban sin rumbo por la habitación. Prácticamente ninguno dio muestras de haberse percatado de su llegada.

Salvo uno.

—¡Mierda! —Los cuatro miraron hacia la mesa del fondo. James les señalaba con la cuchara—. ¡¿Qué mierda hacéis vosotros aquí?! —No parecía estar de muy buen humor—. Vosotros dos, perros… voy a mataros —Su mirada fue de uno a otro con fiereza—. ¿Por qué la habéis traído? ¡No respetáis nada!

La cuchara señaló a Evie que dio un respingo.

—¡Yo también estoy! —dijo Sam estirándose desde atrás. Volvía a tener color en su rostro.

—Hola Makey —saludó James sin más remedio. Y volvió a arremeter contra sus amigos—. ¡Ya os vale! ¿Es qué no podíais dejarme un poco en paz?

Metió la cuchara en el caldero de golpe y se cruzó de brazos tratando de ocultar su rostro de la vista de los otros.

—Venga, vamos —dijo Sirius, alertando a los demás—. Esto nos llevará un buen rato.

**.:._—****No es una declaración ni nada de eso.****—_.:.**

Formando una improvisada fila con Evie a la cabeza atravesaron el reducido espacio de la sala bordeando el resto de mesas. Los otros comensales a duras penas levantaban sus turbias miradas alcoholizadas cuando sentían que los cuatro chicos pasaban cerca de ellos. Algunos gruñían como si la presencia de jóvenes les molestara, otros hicieron caso omiso y casi ninguno tuvo a bien el apartarse para facilitarles el paso.

Era una taberna de zombies.

El grupo llegó hasta su amigo que los recibió con una expresión furibunda que encerraba más vergüenza que realmente ira. Se mantuvo rígido, con los brazos cruzados y los otros vacilaron a la hora de tomar asiento junto a él. Finalmente, Sirius empujó a Evie para que ocupara una de las sillas junto al chico y él ocupó la otra. La chica no pudo evitar echar una disimulada mirada al interior del caldero y comprobó que la masa amorfa de un oscuro color naranja era aún abundante; por alguna razón eso la tranquilizó.

Los primeros minutos nadie se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera Sam. Ella parecía muy atareada repasando cada rincón de aquel pintoresco lugar o tal vez había olvidado la razón por la que estaban allí. Por fin, Sirius empotró un puño en la madera y dijo:

—¡Tío, olvídalo! ¡Evans es lo peor! ¡No se merece ni el fondo más negro y rasposo de la basura que haya en ese caldero!

Todos dieron un respingo ante semejante brusquedad aunque él pareció quedar satisfecho. Miraron a James con expectación que ni siquiera había cambiado su expresión. Siguió como ausente unos minutos más hasta que sus labios se estiraron tristemente en una sonrisa desoladora.

—Me ha dado plantón —anunció y aunque todos lo sabían, no lo mencionaron. James frunció el ceño como si él también acabara de darse cuenta y lo estuviera asimilando y de pronto levantó la mirada y escrutó los rostros de sus dos amigos—. ¿No vais a burlaros de mí? ¿No vais a decirme que he sido un tonto creyendo que esto saldría bien?

. ¿Por qué no decís nada? ¡Me estáis poniendo histérico!

—Esta vez no, James —dijo Lupin sacudiendo la cabeza—. Lily se ha pasado de la raya dejándote tirado así.

—¿Y entonces, a qué habéis venido? —insistió el otro aún sin creer la buena voluntad de sus amigos.

—¡Pues a animarte! ¡Es obvio!

—¿Animarme? ¿Cómo?

Ante esa pregunta Sam pareció volver de su ensimismamiento y con la sonrisa más inocente del mundo, dijo:

—A lo mejor le animaría que vosotros también tomarais un poco de estofado.

Un espeso silencio se hizo tras esas palabras. En él, los chicos disimularon esperando horrorizados a que tal propuesta pasara inadvertida para el otro, porque sabían que de lo contrario no podrían negarse, precisamente ahora, a complacer a su buen amigo. En ese mismo silencio, Evie creyó oír como prendía una chispa en los ojos de James de lo más maliciosa.

—Esa es una gran idea, Makey —asintió él. Removió los hombros antes de alargar la mano y tomar la cuchara del caldero. Esta salió despedida con una sólida porción de masa pegada a ella que tenía un aspecto absolutamente nauseabundo. Evie se preguntó cómo podía James haberse comido eso—. Eso me haría muy, pero que muy feliz en este momento tan duro.

Sirius fulminó a Sam con la mirada, por suerte la chica estaba tan acostumbrada a esa clase de gestos que apenas se dio cuenta. Después fijó sus ojos en la cuchara y apretó los labios.

Tanto él como Lupin se miraron sabiendo que no habría modo de escapar a aquello e incómodos comenzaron a removerse en sus asientos y a parlotear.

—Tú primero, Lunático…

—No, no. Insisto en que tú vayas primero, Canuto.

La sonrisa de James comenzó a retorcerse hasta obtener su apariencia de siempre, incluso se humedeció los labios como si se prepara para comer un exquisito banquete. Balanceaba la cuchara de uno a otro, la masa era tan sólida que incluso si volcaba la cuchara del todo se mantenía en su sitio sin caer.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Trae aquí! —Sirius y su diminuta paciencia agarraron la cuchara con violencia y todos pensaron que del mismo modo se la metería en la boca para terminar con todo cuanto antes, pero al mirarla de cerca sus ojos se entornaron y su rostro adoptó una tonalidad paliducha incierta.

No lo había probado y ya parecía estar a punto de vomitar.

La cuchara fue empujada lentamente hacia los labios apenas entreabiertos y el borde chocó con la abertura insuficiente. Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron pidiendo ayuda silenciosa pero se estrellaron con la expresión determinada de su mejor amigo. No había más que hacer. Empujó la cuchara y esta entró limpiamente. El resto de ocupantes de la mesa respiraron inquietos y se apartaron un poco de la mesa, sin dejar de vigilar la expresión del otro. Sirius paladeó el contenido apretando los párpados y tragó ruidosamente.

Todos callaron expectantes.

—¡Buahj! —exclamó levantándose de golpe. Tiró la silla al suelo y salió corriendo hacia la barra en busca de agua. Desde la mesa le vieron beber dos jarras seguidas sin detenerse ni a respirar.

Los otros tres se miraron preocupados y de golpe, James se echó a reír a carcajadas llamando la atención de todos.

Fue la carcajada más limpia y sonora que Evie había escuchado, casi como la de un niño. El pecho se le hinchó y se le fue vaciando mientras él reía sin parar, apoyándose en la mesa y con los ojos ligeramente húmedos tras los cristales de las gafas. Cuando al fin cesó la risa, su rostro volvió a tener color y sus rasgos se habían suavizado deshaciéndose de la rigidez anterior.

Sirius se arrastró de vuelta a la mesa, casi sin respiración por el agua que había bebido y lo rápido que lo había hecho. James le recibió con una mirada de gran admiración.

—Gracias, tío —le dijo—. De verdad.

Pero Sirius no estaba para recibir honores, en cuanto estuvo de vuelta en su sitio le plantó la cuchara a Lupin a la altura de la nariz y muy serio le dijo:

—Te toca.

Era evidente que el rubio deseaba decir algo que le librara de tener que pasar por eso, pero miró a James y no se atrevió. Él también quería hacerle sentir mejor, así que metió la cuchara en el caldero y removió para coger una buena porción bajo la atenta mirada de águila de Sirius (_rebaña bien, que yo te vea_). Este no hizo tanta ceremonia, simplemente se metió el mazacote en la boca y masticó como si fuera cualquier otra comida aunque el resultado final fue el mismo; nada más tragar tuvo que salir corriendo a la barra en busca de agua.

James también se echó a reír, pero especialmente cuando Sirius apoyó el brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla y murmuró:

—Ya veréis cuando ese tipo encantador le diga a Remus que no queda más agua.

—¿Por qué le dirá algo así? —preguntó Sam.

—Porque le he pagado para que lo haga.

Efectivamente el hombre peludo y enjuto negaba con la cabeza ante la desesperada petición del chico que se sujetaba la garganta con una mano y gesticulaba con la otra. En un momento dado el hombretón le señaló con la mano la mesa donde estaban ellos sentados y Remus lanzó una mirada asesina a Sirius que se dedicó a saludarle sonriente.

James se rio todavía más alto y enterró la cara en la mesa mientras se sujetaba el estómago. Fue inevitable que las chicas acabaran contagiándose de esas risas cada vez más alegres y claras. Por suerte, fueron capaces de dejar de reír para cuando el pobre Remus regresó de su búsqueda de agua; no le quedó más remedio que beber del grifo del baño.

—Eso requiere aún de más valor que haber comido esta bazofia —comentó James evidentemente de mejor humor.

Remus le propinó un puñetazo en el brazo a Sirius cuando apareció y le dedicó una terrorífica promesa de venganza que, por desgracia, nadie se tomó en serio.

De nuevo sentados, Evie se dio cuenta de que los tres amigos se miraban los unos a los otros y que aunque no dijeron nada, James les agradecía lo que habían hecho (que no era poco) para animarle. Ellos a su vez parecían decirle _¿Y qué esperabas?_ con una mirada socarrona. De algún modo, sintió un poco de envidia ante esa clase de amistad de la que llevaba siendo testigo desde que llegó a esa época; no solo porque era evidente que esos chicos estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera los unos por los otros, sino porque lo sabían. Tenían la seguridad de que podían contar sus amigos, aunque hubiese burlas y alguna pelea tonta.

Entonces, Evie se dio cuenta de algo.

_Ahora yo formo parte de este grupo_.

Se vio allí sentada, riendo y pasándolo bien con esos chicos que no hacía tanto que conocía pero con los que se sentía tan integrada y a gusto y ese pensamiento repentino le hizo muy feliz. Había sido una tonta por intentar apartarse de ellos y renunciar a toda esa diversión solo por miedo.

¿Y para qué? Ese día había tratado de forzar el futuro y había resultado casi igual de peligroso que si se hubiera mantenido alejada de ellos. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces? Tenía que aceptar que no sabía lo que hacía en ese tiempo, ella no sabía lo que estaba bien o estaba mal. Había tratado de comportarse de un modo distinto a como lo hacía siempre que era siguiendo su intuición y las consecuencias habían sido catastróficas.

Puede que lo mejor fuera relajarse y dejarse llevar.

.

.

Pasaron unas horas más en _El gato negro_ riendo, contando chistes, haciendo tonterías y disfrutando. Al principio Evie se sintió un poco incómoda porque el tema de conversación derivó en una exaltada y contundente discusión sobre lo malvada y cruel que había sido Lily dejando plantado a James. Sus amigos no cesaron de repetir que el día de hoy debía hacerle reflexionar sobre su actitud hacia la chica y que era el momento de que se olvidara de ella de una vez por todas.

Por supuesto Evie tuvo miedo de que James les tomara enserio y decidiera deshacerse de sus sentimientos por la pelirroja, pero por suerte algo distrajo la atención. Justo cuando Sirius estaba en pleno alegato contra la prefecta de Gryffindor se quedó callado, con la boca entreabierta mirando a Sam que volvía a estar misteriosamente silenciosa.

—Pero, ¿qué haces? —le preguntó.

Todos la miraron y quedaron pasmados cuando la vieron removiendo el caldero, distraída, con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda. Lo metía, cogía un poco del contenido y se lo comía como si fuera chocolate. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No está tan mal —murmuró simplemente—. Tengo hambre.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Mirad que hora es! —Señaló Lupin.

El mugriento reloj de cucú que había sobre una de las paredes del local marcaba más de las diez. Se les había hecho de noche sin darse cuenta y se habían perdido la cena en el gran comedor.

—Tenemos que largarnos antes de que alguien note que no estamos —dijo James poniéndose en pie.

Los cinco salieron a trompicones del pub y el frío del exterior, que se había intensificado según las horas pasaban, les recibió como si fuera una bofetada. Sam volvió a gemir pero no tuvo tiempo para mucho más pues alguien la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella. Los cinco echaron a correr apresuradamente por las calles casi desiertas del pueblo, sus pasos y respiraciones aceleradas era lo único que se escuchaba entre los muros de roca de las casas y las tiendas.

Llegaron por muy poco para poder entrar en la tienda de dulces antes de que esta cerrara y tuvieron la gran suerte de que quedara dentro un grupo de rezagados que les sirvió como escudo para poder escabullirse por su pasadizo. Esta vez, y dado las prisas que tenían, no se dejaron intimidar por la oscuridad. James lanzó un _Lumos máxima_ que iluminó su camino y pudieron seguir corriendo por él.

—Me estallarán los pulmones —Se quejó Sam al cabo de un rato; no estaba muy acostumbrada a correr tanto. Sirius que iba un poco por delante de ella redujo su ritmo para mirarla por encima del hombro.

—¡Yo creo que los voy a vomitar junto al estúpido estofado! —Esperó para ver como la chica sonreía divertida, pero lo que vio fue a Lupin acelerando su carrera hasta colocarse junto a ella.

—Vamos Sammy, aguanta, ya queda poco —la animó con optimismo, aunque entre resuellos.

—¿Sammy? ¿Desde cuándo la llamas así? —inquirió Sirius arrugando la nariz.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da?

El otro volvió su mirada al frente y calló.

A los pocos minutos James, que iba en cabeza, les indicó silencio porque acababan de llegar a la entrada del pasadizo que conectaba con un pasillo del colegio. Poco a poco fueron pasando por el hueco, ahora caminando con cuidado y tratando de recuperar la respiración. James permaneció en el umbral hasta que los demás pasaron y esperó a Evie que iba la última.

—Vamos —la susurró, colocándose a su lado.

Atravesaron el colegio en silencio, amparándose en las partes más sombrías de los corredores y echando mano del mapa del merodeador para esquivar a los profesores que hacían guardia por el colegio ahora que había pasado la hora de que los alumnos estuvieran en la cama. Evie vigiló a James pero ni siquiera pareció sorprenderse porque ella y Sam conocieran la existencia del mapa. Gracias a él llegaron sanos y salvos hasta su sala común, que obviamente encontraron vacía.

A pesar de todo, entraron a ella entre cuchicheos y risitas sofocadas, todavía con la excitación palpitando en sus pechos y exageradamente despejados para tener que irse a dormir; no obstante, para no arriesgarse más todos se dirigieron a las escaleras. Llegaron hasta la galería y los chicos cogieron una dirección y las chicas otra.

Pero antes de que se fueran, Evie llamó a James una última vez.

—Yo quería decirte que… lo siento mucho —le reveló cuando los demás se hubieron ido—. No ha sido culpa de Lily, sino mía. Si yo no la hubiera presionado para que fuera a la cita, ella no te habría dado plantón. Lo siento.

James la observó y supo que la chica estaba realmente azorada. Quizás por eso se encogió de hombros apoyándose en la barandilla y sonrió muy tranquilo. Aunque la galería estaba entre sombras pues los ventanales que la recorrían solo mostraban un cielo negro, de la parte baja aún llegaba algún que otro destello del fuego de la chimenea. Fue suficiente para iluminar el plácido rostro del chico.

—No pasa nada.

—Yo sé que, algún día, Lily verá cómo eres de verdad y se volverá loca por ti —insistió ella con toda su confianza—. Pero creo que hoy no era el día.

James asintió totalmente relajado y ella no supo hasta qué punto eso era algo bueno. Parecía como si realmente le resbalara lo ocurrido; quizás todo lo que sus amigos habían dicho sobre Lily le había acabado afectando.

—¿Sabes? Yo he pensado lo mismo —dijo él, cogiéndola por sorpresa—. Esta tarde cuando Evans no apareció me quedé hecho polvo. Y después me enfadé y me puse a comer… —sacudió la cabeza como para borrar ese recuerdo—. Pensé: "Vale, hasta aquí he llegado. No pienso seguir pasándolo mal por esa chica".

—¡No! ¡Pero ha sido culpa mía!

—Pero después pensé que ya era todo un logro que Evans siquiera hubiera aceptado quedar conmigo —la cortó él retomando el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Eso no habría pasado ni de coña hace unos años, pero ahora sí. Así que… ¿quién sabe lo que pasará en el futuro?

. Creo que ahora mismo no es el momento para Evans y para mí. Simplemente.

—Vaya… —murmuró Evie, impresionada. Le pareció una manera muy madura de pensar y le permitió sentirse aliviada. No es que James renunciara a la idea de estar con Lily del todo, aún había posibilidades para el futuro. Eso la hizo sonreír—. Me alegra que pienses así —Y más que alegría, acababa de quitarle un peso terrible con el que llevaba cargando todo el día—. Buenas noches, James.

Se dio la vuelta en busca de las escaleras pensando ya en su cómoda y blandita cama que la esperaba con la promesa de que ese día terminara, pero una mano agarró la suya al vuelo y tuvo que pararse.

—¿Y tú como me ves, Evie?

La chica sintió un escalofrío. Se giró lentamente hacia James y comprobó que su afable expresión se había vuelto seria sin explicación.

—¿Cómo… te veo?

—Antes has dicho que algún día Evans me verá como soy de verdad —repitió él—. Así como me ves tú, ¿es eso lo que has querido decir?

—Ahm… supongo…

—Has dicho que entonces se volvería loca por mí…

Evie sintió que el cuerpo se le tensaba. Empezaba a adivinar a donde conducía aquella conversación y pese a todo, no pudo dejar de admirar la confianza que tenía ese chico en sí mismo. Ella no había querido decir lo que él insinuaba, pero era evidente la conclusión que James había sacado de su pobre discurso.

—Eso significa que… —retomó él, acercándose más a ella.

—¡No significa lo que tú crees! —exclamó, no obstante sin levantar demasiado la voz. No le sirvió de nada, por otro lado pues la sonrisa divertida de James se acentuó como si hubiese oído lo contrario.

—¿Estás loca por mí, señorita Adler? —preguntó él como si realmente ya lo pensara. Evie quiso decir que no de inmediato pero temió sonar demasiado cruel, además se distrajo cuando se dio cuenta de que James estaba casi pegado a ella, así que vaciló—. Yo sí —añadió él alzando sus ojos hacia ella—. Empiezo a estar un poco loco por ti.

Evie entreabrió la boca pero ahora sí que no le salió ningún sonido. Porque no sabía que decir. Estaba paralizada por lo que acababa de oír y por ese tono tan serio, por esa mirada arrebatadora que la oprimía y se sintió capturada, como si la tuviera acorralada cuando no era cierto.

Entonces James sonrió de forma divertida y se apartó de ella.

—No te preocupes, no es una declaración ni nada de eso —le explicó, de nuevo tan despreocupado como siempre se había mostrado.

—¿Ah no?

—¡Ni yo soy tan atontado como para declararme a una chica el mismo día que otra me da plantón!

¿Y por qué narices se lo decía, entonces? ¿Para ponerla nerviosa? El corazón le iba a mil por hora.

—Solo quería que lo supieras —retomó él balanceándose sobre la punta de los pies y apoyándose de nuevo en la galería—. Es que he pensado que así no hará falta que me sigas animando con lo de Evans.

Evie seguía demasiado descolocada, lo único que pudo decir fue.

—Ya.

—¿En serio te ha cogido tan de sorpresa? —preguntó James, sinceramente sorprendido. Ella asintió y él arqueó las cejas—. Creía que era más evidente…

—Pues no. Yo realmente pensaba que solo te gustaba Lily.

Pero, ¿por qué se había esforzado tanto por pensarlo? Solo porque ella ya sabía que así debían ser las cosas. Lo había dado por hecho y ni siquiera se había molestado en observar el comportamiento de su amigo.

—No siempre te tiene que gustar solo una persona, ¿no crees? —Evie no supo que responder a eso. Nunca le habían gustado dos chicos a la vez… bueno, excepto en una ocasión cuando estaba en cuarto curso, durante el baile del torneo de los tres magos que se celebró en Hogwarts… Meneó la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos y James se tomó ese gesto como respuesta—. No todos somos iguales.

—Deberíamos irnos a dormir ya —Atajó ella. Y el chico asintió, aún de buen humor.

—Buenas noches —se despidió él, aunque volvió a asomar la cabeza por el hueco de la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios masculinos—. Esto no ha sido una declaración de verdad, pero… algún día la habrá.

Evie se ruborizó.

—James, no…

—No. Tendrás que esperar hasta entonces para rechazarme —dijo él medio en broma—. Si es que para entonces sigues pensando igual.

Y desapareció.

Evie se llevó las manos a la cara y comprobó que sí, le ardían las mejillas. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Iba en serio? Parecía una estúpida broma de las que James solía gastarle a todo el mundo aunque… por otro lado había parecido muy sincero. Sin embargo, no podía ser verdad. No es posible que estés enamorado de una chica y te empiece a gustar otra así como así… Aunque Evie sabía que esa clase de sentimientos son del todo impredecibles.

Cuando Harry comenzó a gustarle… cuando… Evie frunció el ceño porque de pronto no era capaz de recordar la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que su amigo le gustaba como algo más. ¿Cuándo había sido? A principios del cuarto curso pero… ¿cuándo exactamente? ¡¿Por qué no se acordaba?!

Últimamente tampoco pensaba en Harry tanto como antes, era como si su recuerdo se empezara a desvanecer o… más bien, como si dejara de tener tanta importancia en su memoria. Y no sabía por qué, no llevaba tanto tiempo lejos de él como para que ocurriera algo así. Lo cierto era que casi siempre que pensaba en Harry era cuando lo comparaba con James en cualquier aspecto que se le ocurría y ahora que lo pensaba, no es que el hijo saliera muy bien parado en esas comparaciones.

_Pero no tendría que ser así… Se supone que de quien estoy enamorada es de Harry, no de James…_

Aunque a James sí que le gustaba ella.

—¡No! ¡Basta! —se dijo con firmeza. Había sido un día muy estresante y solo pensaba en tonterías. Decidió que lo mejor era irse a dormir y no pensar más en nada de ese confuso asunto.

A fin de cuentas ella solo quería volver a su tiempo cuanto antes.

.

.

Draco Malfoy tampoco estaba en su dormitorio esa noche. Había salido en busca de algo importante y tras mucho ir y venir, explorar el castillo y asegurarse de que sus pasos no eran vigilados por nadie; lo había encontrado.

—Es exactamente igual —murmuró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y casi sin pestañear—. Era verdad. Está aquí.

Ante él, había un enorme armario alargado y estrecho, de madera de color negro y con complejas incrustaciones y pequeños relieves adornando la puerta. Lo había encontrado bajo una vieja y polvorosa sabana en la parte más recóndita de la sala de los Menesteres de Hogwarts. Llevaba alrededor de diez minutos observándolo para asegurarse de que era igual al que había visto ese verano en una de las tiendas de magia oscura del callejón Knockturn. Pero no cabía duda de que lo era.

El mismo armario.

Alargó una mano para tocarlo, así como había hecho con su gemelo en la tienda y casi al instante notó dos cosas. La primera era que este, a diferencia del otro, estaba roto. No sabía que le pasaba pero se dijo con confianza que podría repararlo fuera lo que fuera, así que no se desanimó. Lo siguiente que notó fue una brisa de viento helado que nacía en el interior del armario a pesar de que la puerta estuviera cerrada; se escapaba por alguna rendija invisible o quizás por la parte de abajo, el caso es que ese vientecillo le lamió la mano y se vio obligado a apartarla.

Incluso retrocedió un paso.

Cubrió el armario con la sabana de nuevo y se giró para salir de aquella sala. La puerta se cerró tras él y el chico comprobó los corredores, no había nadie merodeando por allí.

Echó a andar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, acariciando la varita oculta en uno de ellos con su mano derecha.

Había sentido un acceso de entusiasmo al reconocer el armario pues le había dado una gran idea para cumplir, al menos, con una parte de su misión. Había sentido alivio pero al notar ese aire frío del interior del mueble experimentó el mismo estremecimiento helado que le había torturado casi cada instante del verano anterior. Era como si un látigo congelado le golpeara en las entrañas sin previo aviso, en cualquier momento, cuando más tranquilo estaba y le recordaba con brutal claridad cuál era su cometido en ese colegio.

Hogwarts. El lugar más seguro del mundo, salvo para él. No era ninguna sorpresa en cualquier caso.

Estaba asustado y eso le ponía furioso. Sentía una angustia profunda y lacerante, como si le acuchillaran poco a poco por dentro, en las paredes del estómago. ¿Por qué? ¡No debía estar asustado, sino orgulloso! ¡No podía ser tan débil! ¡Ahora menos que nunca!

—Draco.

Una voz surgida de la nada le hizo dar un traspié. Iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no había oído a nadie acercarse. Volvió el rostro con violencia, apretando su varita pero se trataba de alguien inofensivo (al menos en teoría). Theodore Nott le observaba desde las sombras de un rincón con el rostro serio, parcialmente oculto por su cabello castaño que llevaba largo a ambos lados del rostro.

El susodicho avanzó un par de pasos, tan alto y larguirucho como había sido siempre. Su apariencia, para quien no le conociera era la de un adolescente del montón salvo por su penetrante mirada verde que llamaba la atención de todo aquel con quien se cruzaba.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó este. Su voz era ronca y grave, cosa que tampoco combinaba con su aspecto exterior y solía sorprender la primera vez que lo oías. Su insignia de la serpiente reflejó la luz de las lámparas de la pared—. ¿De dónde vienes?

—De resolver unos asuntos privados, Nott.

Draco se llevaba bien con Nott; los dos venían de familias _sangre limpia_ y su padre también había sido detenido junto a Lucius después del desastre del departamento de misterios, en el Ministerio de Magia el año anterior.

A raíz de todo ese asunto él, Nott y Blaise habían establecido una relación de confianza más estrecha de la que nunca había tenido con Goyle y Crabbe; evidentemente a esos dos mendrugos les faltaba inteligencia como para poder confiar de verdad en ellos.

Pero Nott era distinto y por eso asintió conforme y se abstuvo de hacer más preguntas. Inmediatamente el ambiente entre ellos se relajó un poco y el chico alto se apartó el cabello de la cara. Vaciló un poco y Malfoy supo que quería preguntar algo más, algo que no tenía nada que ver con sus asuntos oscuros y que precisamente por eso le costaba más.

—¿Cómo… lo llevas? —soltó después de varios titubeos. Malfoy no supo a qué se refería—. He oído que Spellman sigue sin aparecer…

El rubio apretó aún más la varita, era un acto reflejo. Una sonrisa dura apareció en su rostro.

—Sí que te ha costado, Nott. ¿Temías que fuera a echarme a llorar si mencionabas su nombre?

El otro bufó relajándose de golpe.

—No sé si lloras cada noche en tu camita o no, pero sí sé que estás de un humor que no hay quien te aguante desde que la mestiza desapareció.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar —Lo dijo a toda prisa con la intención de terminar lo antes posible con ese tema. No quería hablar de ella con nadie, eso solo lo hacía más duro.

No obstante era su culpa por habérselo contado tanto a él como a Blaise. Cedió a la tentación porque ya tenía tantos secretos que ocultar que se sentía a punto de estallar.

—Draco —Le volvió a llamar el otro cuando este ya se había girado dispuesto a largarse. Se quedó dándole la espalda, pero Nott habló de todos modos—. Tal vez esto te venga bien. Que se haya ido, quiero decir.

. Mira, lo más probable que es que siendo mestiza sus padres se la hayan llevado para protegerla. Este año ya hay muchos alumnos, mestizos y _sangre sucia_ que no han venido a Hogwarts por precaución.

—Lo sé.

Pero él sabía que Evie no estaba en su casa muggle.

—Todo esto ha sido una locura desde el principio que no deberías haber permitido que te ocurriera. Te estás poniendo en peligro, ya sabes cómo son _ellos _para estas cosas de la sangre y si llegasen a enterarse…

—También lo sé.

—Pues acaba de una vez con ello —le dijo firmemente. Se puso cara a cara para mirarle y clavó en él su mirada para dar contundencia a sus palabras—. Olvídate de ella y céntrate en lo que tienes que hacer. Aprovecha que ella no está aquí y sácate esas ideas peligrosas de la cabeza. Hazme caso. Si _él _se entera de esto…

—¿_Él?_ ¿Te refieres a ese mestizo hipócrita?

Nott hizo un aspaviento por la impresión y le mandó a callar como si alguien pudiera oírles y adivinar de quien hablaban.

—Cuidado con lo que dices —le advirtió, no tanto porque él no pensara lo mismo, sino porque realmente temía que de algún modo _él_ hubiese colado oídos en el colegio y pudiera descubrirles.

—No está aquí, Nott —replicó Draco sacando fuera parte de la ira que soportaba dentro—. Nosotros no somos nuestros padres. Somos una nueva generación, ¿verdad? Puede que ellos decidieran seguir a un mestizo chalado que proclamaba la pureza de la sangre mágica sin plantearse lo estúpido e incoherente que era eso, pero nosotros no somos iguales.

—¿Te crees que no lo sé? —espetó Nott hablando ya en susurros—. Pero ese mestizo tiene demasiado poder y tiene a nuestras familias en sus garras, ¿o es que lo has olvidado?

—¡No, maldita sea!

Los dos callaron unos instantes dejando que la tensión se diluyera. Todas esas conversaciones acababan en callejones sin salida. _Él _tenía todo el poder y ellos solo eran unos críos, era así de simple.

—¿Qué podemos hacer sino? ¿Confiar en _bobopotter_ y en que él lo solucionará todo?

Ambos se sonrieron ante esa idea estúpida. Los slytherin no confiaban en que Potter pudiera hacer nada contra el Señor Oscuro pues ellos sí sabían de lo que era capaz ese hombre. Así que lo único que podían hacer era obedecer, mantener las formas para que sus familias siguieran a salvo más allá de los muros de Hogwarts. Daba igual que se hubieran chocado de frente con la glamurosa idea de ser mortífagos y esta les hubiera estallado en la cara. Ya no había marcha atrás. En realidad, nunca la hubo.

—Una cosa más —Siseó Nott antes de separarse. Adoptó un aire grave y se cruzó de brazos—. Deberías andarte con ojo con Parkinson.

—¿Cómo?

—¿No te has dado cuenta? Últimamente no para de observarte y después se escabulle a algún sitio a hacer algo que no quiere que nadie sepa —explicó—. Para mí que se trae algo entre manos y tiene que ver contigo.

Draco se echó a reír amargamente. No tenía muchas ganas, pero le resultó liberador soltar una risotada después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Te crees que con todo lo que tengo encima voy a preocuparme por las tonterías de Parkinson?

—¡Haz lo que te dé la gana, capullo! ¡Yo ya te he avisado!

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza y por fin se largó de allí.

El problema de Nott era que se preocupaba demasiado por todo. Tan responsable… a veces tenía su parte buena porque era la contra perfecta para el absoluto pasotismo de Blaise, pero también podía resultar un poco cargante. ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que estuviera haciendo Parkinson? Esa chica llevaba acosándole desde que entraron en primero, aunque más especialmente después de que cometiera el terrible error de intimar demasiado con ella en quinto.

Igual Nott llevaba razón y era algo a lo que debiera prestar atención, pero Malfoy decidió olvidarlo porque sencillamente era imposible que aceptara un frente más abierto. Todo tenía un límite y él ya estaba sobrepasando el suyo; aquel curso iba a ser muy duro sin la ayuda de nadie y para colmo, la desaparición de Evie lo había trastocado todo.

No podía con nada más.

Además solo era Pansy… ¿qué podía intentar esa chica que fuera tan peligroso para él?

.

.

**¡Feliz fin de semana!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto.**

**Besotes.**

**=)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer****: Los personajes (salvo la protagonista y alguno más), los lugares, y grandes partes de la trama de esta historia no me pertenecen; son propiedad única y exclusiva de la grandiosa y maravillosa J. K. Rowling (que los dioses de la literatura la bendigan siempre XD), yo solo voy a usarlos para crear un fanfic divertido y loco que espero que también os divierta a vosotros.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

—**Con El Tiempo No Se Juega—**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**8.**

**.**

**.:._—****¿Cómo sabes cuándo te empieza a gustar un chico?****—_.:.**

Casi sin que se notara llegó el mes de octubre y las dos primeras semanas de dicho mes, inusualmente frío, pasaron como un rápido suspiro para Evie Spellman… para Evie Adler, en realidad.

Para el resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts, en cambio, no fue tan fugaz.

Septiembre dio pasó a un mes oscuro y casi invernal. Se registraron las temperaturas más bajas desde hacía siglos (sin que ningún acto de magia insensata hubiese interferido en el clima, se entiende). Los días se acortaron como las sombras ante la luz, volviéndose grises y tristes. Hubo ventiscas, nieve por doquier y los jóvenes magos y brujas paseaban por el castillo lanzando miradas de soslayo a los ventanales y vidrieras totalmente cristalizados. Los ánimos estaban por los suelos, al principio. Lo que siguió a ese estado de silencioso abatimiento fue que los muros del colegio comenzaron a llenarse con la tensión de sus estudiantes que se sentían atrapados allí dentro.

Se suspendieron las excursiones a Hogsmeade y también (para desesperación de James y demás aficionados) los partidos y entrenamientos de quidditch. Las tormentas eran tan salvajes que incluso costaba un auténtico triunfo que los alumnos llegaran hasta los invernaderos para sus clases de herbología. Hubo quien sugirió que ya que se suspendían los deportes y visitas de ocio, también debían suspenderse "temporalmente" las clases de herbología e incluso las de pociones pues no habría sido extraño que las mazmorras se inundaran a causa de los aguaceros que se sucedían un día tras otro.

Evidentemente esto no ocurrió pero Evie sí se topó con más de un alumno que miraba con semblante preocupado hacia el Lago Negro; empezaron a circular rumores absurdos de que este podía desbordarse y las criaturas que vivían en sus profundidades saldrían para devorar a los pobres alumnos indefensos.

Al menos hubo cinco o seis chicos y chicas de primero a los que oyó comentar esa posibilidad con auténtica cara de espanto; a menudo se topaba con Sirius a pocos metros de ellos partiéndose de risa y entonces se imaginaba quien iba por ahí contando esas sandeces. Como Evie había retomado la relación y la confianza con James y los demás podría haberse molestado en ir a echar la bronca a Sirius por asustar a los de primero, aunque este no solía hacer caso a ese tipo de regañinas. Además, la historia del lago le pareció divertida y Evie pensó que echar broncas a otros era un rasgo distintivo de Hermione, no suyo.

Fue una suerte que decidiera olvidarse de sus exageradas precauciones y abandonar su exilio voluntario porque tal y como se pusieron las cosas a causa del clima le habría sido imposible seguir evitando a sus amigos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de todo. Además estaba deseosa por volver a participar de sus conversaciones divertidas y sus planes atrevidos ahora que tenían que estar allí encerrados todos juntos. Sin embargo la convivencia fue un poco distinta a como ella pensaba que sería.

Aparentemente todo seguía igual entre los cinco pero de vez en cuando había pequeños detalles que delataban algo que Evie no terminaba de adivinar. Por ejemplo, exceptuando las clases, empezó a ser complicado que coincidieran los cinco en otros sitios como en el gran comedor o en la sala común. A veces era imposible encontrar a Sam y a Remus, otras veces quienes faltaban eran Sirius y Sam; la mayoría de las veces solo estaban James y ella y ninguno tenía ni idea de dónde estaba el resto del grupo.

La actitud de Sam también era ligeramente distinta aunque a Evie le costaba estar segura pues tampoco hacía tanto tiempo que se conocían. Además en alguien con la energía que tenía su amiga era complicado discernir si estaba más nerviosa o acelerada de lo normal; pero de algún modo sí que le parecía que hacía gala de un comportamiento mucho más esquivo que antes. Su continuo parloteo ya no era tan incesante, de hecho había noches en las que Evie se quedaba dormida en medio del silencio y no arrullada por la voz de Sam de fondo.

Alguna vez pensó en preguntarla directamente si había algo que la pasara pero viejos temores se lo impedían. Se le venía a la mente todas las veces en que notaba un comportamiento extraño en Harry y los otros y cuando preguntaba solo encontraba silencio y rechazo. Además, tampoco eran hechos tan preocupantes después de todo. Lo que sí hizo fue comentarlo con James, pues era el único que no demostraba ningún cambio llamativo en su forma de comportarse, pero él no le dio ninguna importancia.

—¡Ya se les pasará! —Solía decir, casi de pasada, como si fuera de lo más normal—. Son mis mejores amigos. Si algo malo pasara yo lo sabría.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistía ella, escéptica aunque sabía que no serviría de nada. Normalmente lo comentaban cuando caminaban de un lugar a otro por algún pasillo más o menos desierto del castillo.

—¡Sí! —James finalizaba la conversación y entonces aceleraba el paso, se paraba frente a ella y la chica tenía que parar de golpe para no chocar contra él—. Es como si no te gustara que ahora pasemos tanto tiempo los dos solos.

—Me da igual.

—Es como si te pusiera un poco… nerviosa —insistía él con chulería. Evie sacudía entonces la cabeza, le esquivaba con soltura y seguía caminando. En un par de zancadas James volvía a colocarse a su lado y sacaba otro tema de conversación, aunque con esa sonrisilla suya ladeada y un pelín arrogante. Era una sonrisa de victoria, Evie lo sabía. Al chico le encantaba ser el que decía la última palabra en _esas situaciones_.

James no había vuelto a mencionar directamente su _no declaración_, cosa que Evie agradeció profundamente. Al día siguiente de aquel suceso el chico se sentó a su lado en el desayuno, dijo "hola" como siempre y se comportó como si nada hubiese pasado. Al principio Evie pensó que sus palabras en la sala común habían sido solo una broma que debía dar por olvidada. Pero no. Que no lo mencionara como tal no quería decir que lo hubiese olvidado, en absoluto.

Lo que sí hizo James fue comenzar a colar pequeñas y sutiles insinuaciones a lo que habían hablado cuando ella menos lo esperaba y también a lanzarle un tipo de miradas muy especiales. Cuando nadie más les observaba, el chico la miraba de reojo hasta que ella se daba cuenta y entonces sonreía de ese modo; de lado y con socarronería, como queriéndole decir justamente _no lo he olvidado y sé que tú tampoco_. Evie adivinó que tanto las miradas y las insinuaciones veladas se alargarían hasta el fatídico momento en que el chico se sintiera lo bastante seguro como para hacer la declaración oficial; porque seguro que ese momento llegaría.

Y había más. Su trato se fue volviendo progresivamente más especial y considerado hacia ella; al principio solo la esperaba a la entrada del Gran Comedor para comer juntos o le guardaba algún bollo o galleta que le gustaba en el desayuno si veía que iban a acabarse antes de que Evie llegara; cosas como esas. Pero antes de darse cuenta creció entre ellos una intimidad tal que hablaban a todas horas, hacían juntos todos los trayectos a las clases y si tenía alguna duda o problema con el temario James se lo estaba explicando incluso antes de que ella hiciera la pregunta. James acabó por ser la última persona que veía antes de irse al dormitorio por la noche y la primera que se encontraba al bajar al día siguiente.

Y aunque tanta atención le resultaba demasiado abrumadora… había una parte de ella que se sentía reconfortada. Evie había olvidado lo que se sentía cuando alguien te demuestra que eres especial para él; los últimos tiempos se había sentido más bien irrelevante para todo el mundo en ese colegio, pero ahora había alguien que parecía tenerla como su primera opción para todo; trabajos, para hablar, para pasar el rato. Puede que incluso echara en falta tener tiempo para sí misma, pero… no quería reclamarlo porque sabía que aquello no duraría mucho.

El tiempo. Ese seguía siendo su principal motivo de preocupación.

El tiempo pasaba y aunque no había vuelto a tener noticias de Dumbledore suponía que debía faltar muy poco para que su poción estuviera lista y la enviara de vuelta al presente.

Ahora que James y ella estaban más unidos le atormentaba la idea de estar engañándole tan vilmente. No podía decirle quien era de verdad, pero lo peor es que no podía decirle que pronto tendría que dejarle. Y cada día la angustia y la culpa eran mayores en su interior, tanto así que empezaba a sufrir dolores de cabeza y de estómago… ¡Y ni siquiera podía meter mano a las hierbas de la enfermería como hacía en el presente para aliviar su malestar!

Echaba de menos ser voluntaria en la enfermería.

Justamente iba pensando en ello, mientras canturreaba una triste canción entre dientes y arrastraba su abultada mochila con los libros de las clases de ese día que por fin había terminado.

No importaba mucho que fuera presente o pasado, Evie seguía sin dar una en las clases. Desde su cuarto curso había empezado a flojear en casi todas las asignaturas irremediablemente; había ido aprobando los cursos por los pelos y cargando con una frustración enorme por lo mal que se le daba todo. Si por lo menos hubiese habido algunas asignaturas que se le dieran mejor… pero era una negada a nivel generalizado.

_Debe ser muy duro ser una bruja tan lamentable… hasta los sangresucia tienen más talento mágico que tú_.

Sintió un escalofrío al recordar esas hirientes palabras.

—Maldito Malfoy —susurró interrumpiendo la canción. ¿Por qué había tenido que pensar en él? A ese listillo le parecía muy divertido meterse con ella por sus escasas habilidades mágicas siempre que tenía ocasión—. Y encima todo esto es por tu culpa.

Por suerte él no estaba allí. Por suerte ni existía en esa época. Esa idea la hizo sentir mejor.

Tenía que admitir (aunque no estuviera bien) que no se sentía tan tonta en el pasado como lo hacía en el presente a pesar de que su rendimiento era más o menos igual de nulo. James y los demás se tomaban los estudios de un modo un tanto _relajado_ y ¿para qué engañarse? todo era mejor sin la atosigante responsabilidad de Hermione sobre ella y sin la sombra de su perfección académica haciéndola sentir insignificante. En numerosas ocasiones había sentido las miradas de lástima que le lanzaban los profesores cada vez que Hermione recibía puntos por su sorprendente talento y la veían a ella sentada a su lado jugueteando con su varita.

Aun así echaba de menos a Hermione. Pero se sentía más relajada sin ella revoleteando a su alrededor todo el tiempo.

—¡Evie! ¡Evie! —Alguien chilló su nombre y le hizo levantar la cabeza del suelo del pasillo. James venía corriendo hacia ella, agitando los brazos, sonriente y eufórico, como un tsunami arrollador así que Evie se paró de golpe.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella.

El chico llegó y resopló antes de poder articular palabra. Llevaba una mochila igual de abultada o más que la de ella pero estaba tan exultante que parecía a punto de echar a volar.

—¡Han reanudado los entrenamientos de quidditch! —reveló a voz en grito. Los demás estudiantes que transitaban por el pasillo recibieron la noticia con sorpresa, pero también con alegría—. ¡Este tiempo de mierda se ha acabado!

—Pues aún está bastante oscuro ahí fuera…

—¡Aclarará! El profesor Ancio, de adivinación, ha dicho que habrá cielos despejados toda la semana —Estaba tan excitado que sus pies se movían involuntariamente y casi daba la impresión de que estuviera bailando—. Tenemos entrenamiento en diez minutos. El capitán del equipo ha tenido que aplastarle la cabeza al capitán de Slytherin contra el suelo para conseguir reservar el campo primero pero ¡es nuestro!

—Enhorabuena por eso —dijo la chica divertida.

—¿Vendrás a verlo? El entrenamiento es abierto aunque solo para Gryffindor.

—Bueno, si quieres… —Por el modo en que clavaba sus pupilas castañas en ella a través de las gafas supo que sí quería que fuera a verle y mucho—. ¡Sí, claro que iré! Pero antes buscaré a Sam para que venga también.

—¡Genial! Esa chica anima por veinte —aceptó James. Antes de irse alargó una mano cerrada hacia Evie y cuando la abrió le mostró una pequeña semilla. Ella entornó los ojos, confusa, pero entonces la semilla empezó a crecer en forma de tallo, se retorció y brotó una pequeña flor de color azul brillante—. Para ti.

Impresionada, Evie cogió la flor con cuidado y se la llevó a la nariz. Desprendía un dulce olor.

—¿Huele a canela? —preguntó.

—Ese olor te gusta, ¿no? —respondió él. Sí, pero ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿Lo había mencionado ella? Levantó los ojos hacia él y se topó de frente, sin escapatoria con esa mirada apremiante y la sonrisa ladeada.

—Gracias —murmuró cohibida. Sintió que el rostro se le ruborizaba levemente y quiso salir corriendo.

—No tardes o no habrá asientos en primera fila —le dijo James. Se despidió con la mano, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr de nuevo perdiéndose por el otro extremo del pasillo.

Eso era otra cosa. Ahora se ruborizaba… y se le aceleraba el corazón y no siempre era capaz de mantener la concentración en clase cuando el codo de James rozaba el suyo sobre la mesa o le veía moverse por el rabillo del ojo.

_Esto no es bueno_, se solía decir. Como si sirviera de algo.

Captó, entonces, que alguien la miraba y se encontró con que Lily se acercaba desde el otro lado del pasillo caminando con dos o tres chicas más. Hablaban entre sí en una pequeña fila, pero Lily la miraba a ella directamente y solo dejó de hacerlo cuando Evie también la miró; entonces sus ojos verdes descendieron hasta la flor que la otra sostenía entre sus dedos. Su rostro lechoso recubierto de pecas estaba inexpresivo. ¿Habría visto como James se la daba?

_A buenas horas…_ pensó Evie, fastidiada. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó ocultando su flor a la vista de la pelirroja. Había tenido su oportunidad. Evie no pensaba intervenir más para juntarla con James; lo que tuviera que pasar entre ellos pasaría por sí solo. Esperaba que bastante tiempo después de que ella se hubiera marchado al presente.

La perspectiva de ver como esos dos se enamoraban ya no le parecía tan interesante.

.

.

Siguió su camino rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor esperando encontrarse allí con Sam pero la chica no estaba. Así que subió hasta su dormitorio que también resultó estar vacío y dejó la flor para que no se le estropeara. ¿Necesitaría agua? ¿Cuánto tiempo de vida tendría? Aun así era una magia increíble y… muy dulce.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a bajar a la sala común. Si no encontraba a Sam tendría que ir sola a ver el entrenamiento. Salió del umbral de las escaleras y se asomó por la barandilla de la galería antes de echar a andar y vio algo. Algo que la dejó pegada a la roca. La sala común se había quedado vacía excepto por dos personas que se estaban besando justo en el centro, sobre la alfombra de piel y frente a la chimenea.

Evie se llevó las manos a la boca para que no se le escapara ningún ruido que los alertara. Eran Sam y Lupin. Sus cabezas rubias estaban pegadas la una a la otra y el fuego bailaba en reflejos naranjas sobre sus cabellos. Por un instante fue incapaz de parpadear, pero después Evie pensó que no estaba bien mirarles así y retrocedió hasta pegarse a la pared, pero la imagen seguía anclada en sus pupilas.

Sam y Remus… ¡Por supuesto! A eso se debía esa actitud tan extraña y sus continuas desapariciones. Aunque conociendo a esa chica no se le ocurría por qué no se lo había contado. Quizás lo habían guardado en secreto para evitar las burlas de Sirius y James; Remus era muy tímido. A veces demasiado para los amigos que tenía.

Fuera como fuera aquella era la confirmación de que Sam y Remus salían juntos y esa era una gran noticia. Por fin Sam estaba viviendo una autentica vida estudiantil plena (al menos lo que ella entendía por tal); amigos, novio…

La puerta de la sala común se cerró y Evie se asomó de nuevo por la barandilla. Lupin se había ido pero Sam permanecía sobre la alfombra, con una mano sujetándose el pecho y la mirada perdida en las ascuas del fuego. Sin pensarlo, Evie bajó corriendo las escaleras y se precipitó hacia su amiga que dio un respingo al oír sus pasos y la recibió con una mueca de susto.

—Evie, tú…

—¡Estás saliendo con Lupin! ¡¿Y no me dices nada?! —De repente, y sin saber del todo por qué, se sentía tan emocionada como James con la vuelta del quidditch. Sentía un cosquilleo nervioso y que tenía ganas de saltar—. Pero, ¿desde cuándo? ¿Cómo ha pasado? ¿Qué…?

Pero Sam la miraba vacilante y apenas sonreía. Y lo más extraño: estaba callada ante ese torrente de preguntas. Evie parpadeó, confusa. Estaba a punto de preguntar qué ocurría cuando Sam se decidió a hablar.

—Oye Evie, ¿cómo sabes cuándo te empieza a gustar un chico?

Esas no eran las palabras que esperaba oír. Algo no iba bien… la actitud de Sam no podía ser más sospechosa. Apenas pudo procesar aquella pregunta antes de que su amiga la cogiera de las manos y la arrastrara hasta unos sillones de la sala que había en un rincón. El mullido de los cojines estaba ya totalmente aplastado bajo el peso de cientos de estudiantes pero el modo en que estaban vueltos el uno hacia el otro y apartados del resto de la sala creaba cierta sensación de intimidad.

Sam se sentó en el mismo borde del suyo, con los pies plantados del todo en el suelo como si esperara tener que salir corriendo de un momento a otro. No le soltó las manos a Evie y estas quedaron flotando en el hueco entre los sillones, entonces movió la cabeza en un asentimiento apresurado.

—¿Qué? Dime… —insistió sobre lo mismo.

Evie se encogió de hombros, agobiada por la urgencia que veía en los ojos de su amiga.

—Pues no sé… —respondió tontamente—. Eso se sabe… se siente, supongo.

Sam apretó sus manos con algo más de firmeza al principio, pero el apretón se fue haciendo más y más intenso y Evie tuvo que apartarlas para evitar una lesión. ¿Qué diantres le pasaba?

—¿Es que no sabes si te gusta Remus? —probó a decir.

—¡Pues claro que sí!

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces… A ti te ha gustado algún chico alguna vez, ¿no? —La interrogó de todos modos, así que Evie asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Y cómo fue?

Era inquietante que su amiga le hiciera esa pregunta justamente ahora, cuando por más que trataba por todos los medios de recordar el momento en que había empezado a gustarle Harry, no lo conseguía.

Tendría que pensar en otro si era de verdad tan importante que respondiera a esa pregunta y realmente lo parecía.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —insistió la otra, implacable.

—Bueno… yo solo quería jugar con él —contestó Evie. La rubia dio un respingo sobre el sillón y sus piernas quedaron colgando por fin sobre el suelo.

—¿Cómo?

—Estaba pensando en mi… primer amor —explicó ella—. Solo teníamos cinco años y era mi mejor amigo.

—¿Cinco años?

—¡Si! Le conocí un día que había nevado muchísimo, él acababa de mudarse a la casa de enfrente —relató Evie animada de pronto—. Se coló en mi jardín para pedirme nieve prestada porque quería hacer un muñeco y no tenía suficiente en el suyo. Al final lo hicimos juntos en el mío aunque tardamos toda la mañana y las narices casi se nos congelan.

. Y a partir de ese día ya no nos separamos hasta los diez años, cuando cambiaron a su padre de trabajo y volvieron a mudarse.

El rostro de ese chico apareció en su mente con una claridad tan nítida como la nieve que usaron aquel día. Lo recordaba todo; la forma de su pelo oscuro, la intensidad de sus afables ojos azules, incluso la forma que hacían las pecas en su rostro infantil. Y no solo le recordaba a él, sino un sinfín de días felices que pasaron juntos jugando, viendo videos, yendo al colegio sentados el uno junto al otro en el autobús escolar… En aquella época todo era sencillo y encantador. Sabía que ese chico le gustaba y lo que era más importante, estaba segura de que también le gustaba a él. No había inseguridades, ni miedos absurdos por no estar a la altura como bruja o como muggle. No tenía que pensar en esas cosas, entonces bastaba con que fuera ella misma.

—¡Pero yo no hablo de eso! —Se quejó Sam llamando su atención de nuevo—. Solo era un niño con el que jugabas…

—¡Era más que eso! ¡Estaba súper enamorada de él! —exclamó Evie—. Obviamente no es como lo que sentiría ahora por un chico, era otro tipo de amor… más dulce y especial.

—¿Y cómo podías saberlo?

—Porque yo siempre quería estar con él. Siempre que íbamos a algún sitio y había que escoger compañero, yo le elegía a él. Si jugábamos a pillar y me tocaba a mí solo le perseguía a él —enumeró con contundencia—. Prefería pasar tiempo con él antes que con nadie y… a fin de cuentas el amor es eso, ¿no? Eliges a una persona que es con quien siempre quieres estar, con quien más te diviertes o quien mejor te hace sentir. Alguien que es especial para ti y que sabes que tú también eres especial para él.

_¿Realmente Harry es esa persona para mí?_

La pregunta surgió con violencia y sintió como atravesaba su mente para dejarla con el corazón tembloroso. No recordaba haberse sentido especial para él nunca, ni que los momentos que habían compartido fueran especiales o dulces; más bien todo lo contrario. La mayoría de emociones que recordaba asociadas a Harry eran bastante negativas… Y el amor no era así. El amor debía ser algo divertido y sencillo entre dos personas y no una losa lastimera que te llena de angustia cada vez que piensas en la otra persona.

¿Sería por eso que era incapaz de recordar cuando había comenzado a gustarle?

—¿Y tú crees que se puede sentir eso por dos personas? —preguntó Sam de nuevo. Apartó la vista como si en verdad no quisiera saber la respuesta y calló.

—Pues… no lo sé —murmuró Evie.

Estuvo a punto de decir que no y en su fuero interno era lo que pensaba. Si crees que te gusta alguien, pero aparece otra persona que te hace sentir más quizás sea que la primera persona no…

También ella tuvo que desviar la mirada, agobiada por sus sentimientos y los pensamientos reveladores que estaban acudiendo a su mente. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío entre el recuerdo de aquel primer amor tan bonito y natural, el recuerdo tan vago de Harry y la presencia cada vez mayor de James en su mente.

De no haber estado tan distraída por todo eso se habría dado cuenta de que había algo que Sam deseaba desesperadamente contarle, algo tan importante y complicado que la llenaba de angustia hasta el punto de hacerla enmudecer. Solo necesitaba que su amiga la animara y la alentara a soltarlo, pero Evie no estaba todavía acostumbrada a esa clase de amistad tan intuitiva; cuando sus pensamientos la acorralaban de esa forma se perdía en ellos y en sí misma. En el presente no había problema pues nadie la exigía atención, pero Sam se estaba hundiendo y las señales que lanzaba hacia su amiga le pasaban inadvertidas.

Suspiró quedamente apoyando el brazo en el sillón y los ojos se le fueron al ventanal que tenía delante. Captó un movimiento continuo al otro lado del cristal, tardó en darse en cuenta de que lo que veía eran pequeños copos de nieve cayendo del cielo. En la distancia, se oyeron unas campanas doblar.

_Me parece que James se ha quedado sin entrenamiento._

**.:._—****Tenemos una relación complicada****—_.:.**

Era la primera vez que visitaba el Londres Muggle y se aburría soberanamente.

Era el verano anterior a su cuarto año en Hogwarts y el recuerdo comenzaba en la luz. Una poderosa luz de mediodía, el sol brillaba despampanante llenando hasta el último rincón de aquella plazoleta donde su padre dejó a Draco antes de desaparecer por una de las escurridizas calles que subían y bajaban por los laterales de la calle.

Lucius no le explicó qué asunto les había llevado hasta un triste barrio muggle, ni por qué le había llevado a él consigo para después dejarle en aquel lugar tan vulgar; un agujero de arena con columpios sucios y carcomidos por la humedad repleto de niñitos muggle que berreaban y se ensuciaban los pantalones bajo la atenta mirada de sus cuidadoras. Su padre no daba explicaciones, solo ordenes; le dijo que le esperara allí sin moverse hasta que él volviera a buscarle y que bajo ningún concepto hablara con nadie. Y después se marchó sin más.

Seguramente le había dejado en ese parque tan cutre pensando que allí, rodeado de otros criajos, su presencia no llamaría demasiado la atención. Aunque su ropa cara y ligeramente aristocrática y su rictus severo fueron suficiente para ganarse más de una mirada curiosa de las personas que paseaban por allí. Incluso hubo un niño en un carro que le señaló con su manita mientras balbuceaba algo con su boca babeante con tan solo tres o cuatro dientes.

Lo más sorprendente en esos primeros momentos fue comprobar que se sentía incómodo rodeado de muggles; incluso un poco inseguro, como si estuviera rodeado de bestias que dormitaban a su alrededor que no habían reparado en él, pero que podían hacerlo en cualquier momento. No quiso reconocerlo pero le acobardaba un poco estar en presencia de tantas criaturas distintas a él; a fin de cuentas, estaba solo. Sí, tenía poderes que esas personas no tenían pero no podía usarlos y según pasaban los minutos comenzó a mirarlos de reojo y se alegró de que ninguno de ellos se hubiese atrevido a dirigirle la palabra.

De pronto unas campanas doblaron justo frente a él y Draco levantó la mirada. Al otro lado del parque, cruzando la carretera, había un edificio de piedra rodeado por un jardín seco que contenía un diminuto campanario. Estaba situado en paralelo a la calle que subía en otra dirección, así que el chico no veía la puerta principal, solo la torre y la parte trasera de este. Era más bien pequeño si lo comparaba con Hogwarts u otros castillos y mansiones que conocía. Por alguna razón se quedó mirando el edificio, repasando su arquitectura y los curiosos colores que habían elegido para decorarlo y observó que un grupo de chicos y chicas parecían dirigirse precisamente hacia ese lugar.

Aquellos muggles no parecían ser mucho mayores que él y avanzaban entre risas con gran jolgorio; cargaban además con todo tipo de instrumentos musicales, mochilas y bolsas en sus manos. Rodearon la iglesia y empezaron a entrar por una puerta lateral de esta que daba la espalda al jardín. Justo cuando Draco iba a desviar la mirada de ellos descubrió un rostro conocido entre todos esos que reían y hablaban en voz alta: se trataba de Evie, la mestiza de su colegio. Iba con esos chicos y chicas vestida con cutre ropa muggle.

Eso le hizo erguirse, incluso estirar las piernas para tratar de verla mejor. En un primer momento le cogió por sorpresa pero luego recordó que como mestiza que era debía vivir en algún barrio muggle como aquel. O más concretamente en aquel y esos debían ser sus amigos.

El chico apretó la mandíbula observándola. Así que durante el verano se olvidaba totalmente de que era una bruja y se entregaba con alegría a su mitad muggle, sin ningún tipo de pudor. No pudo evitar sentir asco solo de pensarlo.

Apartó la mirada malhumorado y trató de olvidarse de ella pero recordó lo que había pasado el curso anterior con esa chica y todas las sospechas y dudas que le atosigaban con respecto a ella se encendieron de nuevo. La había estado observando en el colegio de vez en cuando pero no le había servido para descubrir que tramaba; ella había mantenido todo el tiempo esa máscara de chica buena y amable con todo el mundo que a él le desconcertaba tanto. No obstante, ¿y si dicha máscara solo la usaba en la escuela? Ahora estaba lejos de Hogwarts, entre muggles y comportándose como si fuera uno de ellos… no tenía que fingir nada. Se le ocurrió que aquel podía ser el momento perfecto para descubrir lo que ella escondía de una vez por todas.

Sin pensar en su padre, el chico abandonó el parque y cruzó la carretera a toda prisa pero aminoró el paso cuando llegó a la acera intentando disimular, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y aprovechó esos segundos extras para idear un modo de colarse en aquella iglesia sin que le descubrieran. Lo cierto es que no fue necesario, cuando alcanzó la puerta lateral por la que Evie y sus amigos habían entrado se la encontró abierta y sin nadie que vigilara el acceso.

_Pero que confiados son estos muggles_, pensó el chico.

La puerta dio paso a un pasillo alargado y de apariencia extraña. Las paredes estaban recubiertas por unos azulejos enormes de un tono blanquecino sucio que llegaban hasta el techo y le daban un aire abombado muy particular. En el techo lleno de desconchones y alguna que otra grieta colgaban unos tubos de luz que parpadeaban sin cesar y el suelo, por el contrario, era de un extraño material que hacía rechinar sus caros zapatos. Solo sintió algo de alivio por el airecillo fresco que desfilaba por la anchura de aquel pasillo, probablemente debido a las distintas puertas entreabiertas que se sucedían una tras otra frente a sus ojos.

Se fijó en ellas después de observar aquel lugar durante unos instantes y cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía en cual había entrado la mestiza. Así que se quedó parado, en guardia, revisando cada rincón y con la idea de regresar al parque retumbándole en el cerebro. De pronto, una de las puertas se abrió del todo con un chirrido metálico y un chico algo mayor que él salió por ella frotándose las manos.

Draco se irguió, alerta, pero el chico iba tan distraído mirándose las manos que pasó por su lado de largo. Pero se paró y miró al extraño chico rubio allí clavado. Regresó hasta ponerse frente a él y arqueó las cejas.

—Hola —le saludó—. ¿Buscas algo?

El mago le miró directamente, sin bajar los ojos un ápice aunque se sintió un tanto inseguro. Nunca había hablado con un muggle antes, además su padre le había prohibido hacerlo. Guardó silencio apretando la mandíbula hasta que el otro chico se pasó una mano por su mata de pelo cobrizo, confuso.

—Esto… ¿vienes a las pruebas de música? —volvió a probar.

Música… ¡Claro, sí! Los amigos de la mestiza llevaban instrumentos musicales.

—Sí —respondió escuetamente y el chico mayor sonrió.

—Son en el sótano —le informó. Le señaló el fondo del pasillo con la misma mano que se había pasado por el pelo y Draco comprobó que le brillaba por algo pegajoso que llevaba en él—. Llega hasta el final y baja las escaleras. No tiene perdida.

Draco asintió y echó a andar en la dirección que ese chico le había indicado. El otro siseó un _de nada, tío_ y se alejó por el lado opuesto.

Las escaleras le llevaron hasta un nuevo pasillo pero por suerte este solo tenía una puerta, así que debía ser el lugar que buscaba. Sin saber por qué sentía el cuerpo rígido al caminar. Lo hacía procurando no tocar las paredes ni la barandilla de la escalera y cuando llegó abajo se sintió aliviado de no haberse tropezado con ningún otro muggle.

De nuevo le asaltó la misma duda; ¿por qué se sentía inseguro rodeado de esos seres? ¿A caso no eran inferiores a él? Él era un mago, ellos eran los que debían sentirse nerviosos y encogerse a su paso. En cambio, ese chico que le había indicado el camino le había tratado con un paternalismo indignante para él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tendría un par de años más que él? ¡Podía haberle transformado en un reloj de cuco si hubiese querido! En esos instantes entendió mejor que nunca las ideas de sus padres y de sus antepasados sobre esas criaturas y la necesidad de que desaparecieran por el bien y la supervivencia del mundo mágico.

¿Por qué estaba allí de todos modos? Aquella estúpida mestiza y sus planes no le interesaban tanto. No debería haberse movido del parque. Pero ya que había hecho el esfuerzo de seguirla hasta ese agujero…

Aquella puerta tampoco estaba vigilada pero Draco se acercó a ella con cautela pues un gran alboroto de voces salía de allí. Se pegó a la madera y antes de entrar decidió asomar solo la cabeza para echar un vistazo.

Lo que había al otro lado tal vez podía haberle recordado muy remotamente a los grandes teatros mágicos a los que solía ir con sus padres; aunque este parecía más bien uno de juguete. Era una sala de grandes dimensiones aunque de techo bajo debido a los refuerzos en contrachapado que habían instalado para soportar el peso de la iglesia sobre ella. No había ventanas propiamente dichas, sino ventanucos rectangulares pegados casi al techo y que no ofrecían mucha luz; también estaban ahí esos tubos de luz zumbantes que había visto arriba. Al fondo había un pequeño escenario de madera muy gastado, con unos curiosos decorados en la parte de atrás que se entre veían por los huecos libres de los irregulares cortinajes que hacían a su vez de telón. Por lo poco que pudo ver eran decorados de un bosque de dibujo, con colores llamativos y alegres. Esos muggles no tenían ni idea de lo que era un bosque de verdad. Había algún que otro cachivache amontonado a un lado del escenario y en el centro había un palo de metal que remataba en un extraño objeto que no supo identificar.

Pegadas a las paredes de plástico que se extendían desde el escenario hasta donde él estaba había una serie de mesas alargadas como echadas a un lado por inútiles aunque eso sí repletas de objetos; papeles, mochilas abiertas, botellas de plástico, envoltorios de lo que supuso eran dulces muggles; _basura_, se dijo. Y en el centro estaban las sillas, también de madera y con un aspecto lamentable. Las habían colocado en filas de cuatro o cinco mirando hacía el escenario y habían dejado un escueto pasillo entra una columna y otra.

No había allí tanta gente como esperaba encontrar debido al ruido, apenas serían unos veinte chicos y chicas, pero aquella sala tenía una forma curiosa que parecía amplificar los sonidos. Los chicos que había visto en la calle estaban allí rondando el escenario, de forma que ninguno estaba por detrás de la segunda fila de sillas y aun así a él le llegaban sus voces desde todos los rincones de la sala, incluso desde atrás.

Todos parecían muy distraídos con lo que estuvieran haciendo; hablaban en corrillos de dos y tres y algunos afinaban los instrumentos en un rincón; nadie prestaba atención a quien entraba o salía de la sala así que se decidió a entrar y ocupó una silla en la última fila. Esperó unos instantes pero nadie reparó en él, así que se tranquilizó un poco y se dedicó a buscar a la mestiza entre aquellos muggles.

No tardó en dar con ella, era el único rostro conocido de entre aquella marabunta adolescente. Hablaba animadamente con otras tres chicas, sonriente y despreocupada como a menudo la había visto en Hogwarts, aunque su aspecto no podía ser más distinto.

Pruebas de música… eso había dicho el muggle del pasillo. Lo cierto es que en más de una ocasión había oído a la mestiza tarareando en voz baja mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Cuanto más la miraba, más molesto se sentía. Empezó a notar una irritación interna que le hizo mover la rodilla de forma nerviosa sobre la silla. ¿Cómo podía esa chica despreciar así la magia? Allí estaba vestida como un muggle, riéndose con otros muggles… no quedaba en ella nada de la bruja que era en el colegio.

Por eso sus padres y él mismo detestaban a los mestizos; tenían la gran suerte de haber nacido con el don de la magia y sin embargo en ellos siempre quedaba algo de su otra mitad. En su opinión, el deber de los mestizos era potenciar su lado mágico y rechazar el otro con contundencia al menos si pretendían obtener un puesto honorable dentro de la sociedad mágica. Sin embargo ella… ¡era todo lo contrario! ¡Increíble! Unas semanas lejos de Hogwarts y se había olvidado de todo y de todos los que allí…

_Pero, ¿a mí qué más me da lo que haga?_, se preguntó, incómodo. Se irguió sobre la silla deteniendo sus piernas y apretó los puños contra sus muslos. Si esa chica quería ser muggle, ¡que lo fuera! ¡¿Qué le importaba a él?! Ya sabía que eran totalmente diferentes, no le hacía falta verla así para confirmarlo aunque desde luego eso acababa con cualquier duda que le quedara.

Uno de los chicos subió de un salto al escenario y se acercó al palo metálico que había en el centro. Golpeó con un dedo la parte de arriba, la cual tenía un aspecto esponjoso, y al hacerlo el golpeteo se oyó por todas partes de la sala. Draco se encogió por la sorpresa y miró a su alrededor.

—Hola a todos —dijo el chico, acercando la boca a la parte esponjosa. Su voz sonó muy fuerte, y de nuevo como si viniera de todas partes—. Vamos a empezar con las pruebas de música, ¿de acuerdo? Solo tenemos reservada esta sala un par de horas, así que…

Por fin lo entendió. Ese chisme metálico recogía el sonido, lo amplificaba y lo mandaba por toda la sala para que se oyera con total claridad. Draco conocía un hechizo que hacía lo mismo.

_Muggles_, pensó, burlón. Seguramente tenían chismes de todo tipo que hacían las mismas cosas que sus hechizos.

La gente se fue sentando en las primeras filas de sillas y los que portaban instrumentos subieron al escenario. Se colocaron en el fondo y esperaron a que otra figura se les uniera.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante cuando vio a la mestiza subir tras ellos y caminar, un tanto envarada, hacia el palo metálico. Su expresión era de pánico, pero al mismo tiempo los ojos le brillaban con una extraña excitación.

_Así que… ¿va a cantar?_

La chica cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Levantó las manos y las posó sobre el artefacto de metal justo cuando la música empezaba a salir con un sonido punzante, como el de una cuerda rasgada. Entonces ella abrió los ojos y empezó a cantar.

Al principio su voz sonó frágil como si temblara así como lo había hecho la música. Su tono se balanceó en el aire de aquella sala y se apoyó en la música que sonaba tras su cuerpo. Pero poco a poco, su voz empezó a tomar fuerza según desgranaba la letra; tomó volumen, solidez y se elevó por encima de la música… ese fue el momento en que la expresión de su rostro dejó de ser de miedo y sus labios, aunque moviéndose en cada estrofa, se curvaron en una sonrisa aún un poco vacilante.

Sus ojos que habían estado perdidos por la sala revoleteando temerosos descendieron en caída libre y comenzaron a recorrer los rostros del pequeño público que tenía a sus pies y que se mantenía expectante y silencioso.

Todos escuchaban atentamente, incluso Draco que no pensó en nada a medida que los sonidos viajaban hasta sus oídos. Aunque ella estaba a varios metros de distancia su voz parecía atacarle desde todas partes y fue como si esta le afectara de algún modo pues contuvo la respiración unos segundos y después se removió sobre la silla como si algo le picara.

_Tiene una voz bonita, al menos_, tuvo que admitir.

Lo hizo con esfuerzo, aunque enseguida se dijo que eso, a fin de cuentas no tenía nada que ver con su condición de mestiza. No tenía nada de malo que le pareciera que cantaba bien si era la verdad. Lo que no le gustó fue la letra de la canción; era por supuesto una cursi canción de amor… bueno, no era exactamente cursi, al menos no tanto como habría esperado de una chica que leía libros sobre amor verdadero y demás cursilerías. No era ñoña ni empalagosa, más bien era… atrayente y en algunos momentos, incluso atrevida.

Inmediatamente pensó que no le pegaba a una chica como ella pero Evie fue cogiendo confianza según cantaba y su actitud también cambió. Abandonó su posición estática junto al palo metálico y su cuerpo comenzó a balancearse, sus manos se despegaron; ya no se aferraba al palo como si necesitara agarrarse algo y volaron por encima de su cabeza en movimientos suaves y sugerentes. En un momento dado, cuando su rostro encendido parecía brillar tanto como sus pupilas, se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y la arrojó al suelo para poder moverse con más libertad. Desenganchó la parte esponjosa del palo y empezó a recorrer el escenario sin pizca de timidez.

Draco dio un respingo y por alguna razón, aunque no pudo apartar los ojos de ella, agachó un poco más la cabeza, asomando tan solo sus ojos grises por encima del respaldo de la silla que tenía delante.

_Vaya…_ comenzó su cerebro pero le detuvo antes de pensar nada más.

En todo el tiempo que se había pasado observando a la mestiza en el colegio nunca se había parado a pensar en si le parecía atractiva o no; a fin de cuentas, ¿para qué? Esas eran cuestiones que solo atañen a las chicas de sangre limpia que conocía, pero no era algo relevante para mestizas, _sangre sucias_ o traidoras a la sangre; es decir, brujas a las que jamás pondría un dedo encima. Ni una sola vez había meditado esa cuestión, ni siquiera sin darse cuenta… hasta ese momento.

Evie todavía no tenía un cuerpo totalmente desarrollado que pudiera resultar interesante para un chico como él. A menudo le habían llamado la atención algunas compañeras de casa en Hogwarts, casi siempre eran chicas de sexto o séptimo que ya tenían algo que admirar. Pero Evie no tenía nada, a excepción de la evidencia clara de que ciertas zonas de su anatomía estaban comenzando a moldearse pero ni siquiera eso prometía demasiado; sus formas eran aún demasiado redondeadas y aniñadas. Y sin embargo la estaba mirando casi sin parpadear y se preguntó por qué. Puede que el misterio radicara justamente en ese peculiar desequilibro entre niña y adolescente que describía su figura. Mientras Evie giraba y se balanceaba al ritmo de su voz se formaba a su alrededor una especie de aura cándida, una belleza prematura como la de una flor que está a medio abrir permitiendo ya adivinar alguno de sus atrevidos colores.

O tal vez fuera por cómo sonreía y lo feliz que parecía en ese instante. Draco no recordaba haberla visto con esa expresión tan pletórica nunca antes en Hogwarts, ni siquiera en la enfermería. Y por alguna razón eso tampoco le gustó.

Decidió apartar esas ideas de su mente y centrarse solo en la música, pero entonces Evie hizo una pausa a través de la cual la música siguió sonando y casi de inmediato, otra voz surgió de la nada.

_¿Qué diantres…?_

Esta vez, inequívocamente, la voz que oía venía de su espalda. Volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta y apoyado en el marco vio a ese muggle mayor, el que le había ayudado a encontrar la sala. Con su pelo reluciente y una petulante sonrisilla, sujetaba otro de esos trastos esponjosos contra su boca mientras cantaba una nueva estrofa de la canción.

_¿Qué hace?_, se preguntó Draco totalmente confuso.

El chico empezó a avanzar por el pasillo central con un delirante contoneo en cada paso, cantando cada vez más alto, se dirigía directo al escenario donde Evie le observaba con la nariz ligeramente arrugada. No parecía que aquella intromisión le agradase demasiado y Draco dedujo que también había sido una sorpresa para ella.

El muggle se subió de un salto al escenario y se acercó a ella de un modo de lo más feroz. Mirándola fijamente, como si cantara solo para ella y haciendo todo tipo de extraños gestos; Draco meneó la cabeza sintiendo vergüenza ajena hasta que de pronto Evie sonrió. E incluso se ruborizó.

El chico muggle le tendió la mano mientras entonaba las notas finales antes del estribillo y Evie la cogió, retomando ella la canción justo donde él la había dejado. Casi parecía que estuviera ensayado.

El rubio resopló por lo bajo.

Por supuesto… la mestiza con un muggle. No podía ser de otro modo, ¿verdad? Seguramente esa chica solo aspiraba a perpetuar la deshonra que ya habían cometido sus padres. Más relaciones aberrantes entre brujos y muggles que darían lugar a más niños mestizos y así hasta que las pocas familias de sangre limpia que quedaban en el mundo se extinguieran.

Draco se dejó caer sobre el respaldo pero no apartó los ojos del escenario. Los miró con desprecio mientras se decía que en realidad aquello no le sorprendía tanto y le daba igual.

_Y encima escoge a ese muggle tan… ordinario_, pensó sin poder evitarlo.

¡Era un tipo de lo más vulgar! Con ese pelo que brillaba como si un dragón le hubiese lamido la cabeza y esas pintas de pobretón en cuanto a sus ropas, incluso le recordó al estilo de la comadreja Weasley. ¿Y por qué no paraba de sonreír como un estúpido? ¿Qué era tan gracioso? La gente tan sonriente nunca le había dado buena espina. ¿En serio eso le gustaba a Spellman? Puestos a elegir, al menos podría haber escogido un muggle mejor, alguien con más clase y elegancia.

_En fin, a mí me da igual_.

Los observó cantar, girar el uno hacia el otro, mirarse al entonar las notas más atrevidas, sonreírse… ¿Cómo de larga era esa canción? Volvió a mover la rodilla sobre la silla y ese picor, que ahora era casi un escozor, le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Porque en realidad no le daba igual.

Spellman era una bruja. Mestiza, pero bruja y no estaba bien que degradara aún más su sangre uniéndose a un muggle cualquiera. ¿Qué podría compartir con él? Ni siquiera podía contarle la verdad sobre lo que ella era y aunque lo hiciera, ese chico jamás la entendería. No tan bien como lo haría un mago. ¡Las brujas debían estar con magos! Spellman tenía más de bruja que de muggle, la unían más cosas con Hogwarts y la magia que con todo ese espectáculo absurdo de canciones y palos metálicos que hacían viajar al sonido por una habitación de un modo antinatural.

¿De verdad no echaba de menos la magia y su mundo? ¡También era el suyo!

Era evidente que no. De lo contrario no estaría tan tranquila cantando y acercando su cuerpo extrañamente atrayente cada vez más hacia ese odioso muggle. ¿Y qué era capaz de hacer ese chico que fuera tan genial? ¿Cantar?

_¡No se puede ni comparar a todo lo que yo soy capaz de hacer!_ pensó irritado y sus ideas siguieron fluyendo descontroladas a causa de la ira que lo iba sacudiendo.

Spellman era una sanadora, no cantante. Era bruja, no muggle. Y por tanto no debía arruinar su vida uniéndola a un chico que jamás la entendería ni podría igualarla. Ella tenía que estar con un mago…

_¡Ella tendría que estar conmigo!_

.

.

En ese momento una sacudida interrumpió el recuerdo y Draco salió de él. Regresó a su dormitorio de Hogwarts y sus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que le rodeaba hasta comprobar que seguía solo y todo estaba bien. Suspiró apoyando la nuca en el borde de la cama y relajó el cuerpo sobre el suelo.

El _pensadero_ estaba frente a él.

Antes de seguir observando necesitaba meditar un poco. Aunque la mayoría de cosas eran bastante evidentes. Aquel último pensamiento surgido de la más primitiva rabia y de unos inexplicables celos fue seguramente el inicio de todo. Tan breve, tan inofensivo aparentemente… y sin embargo, ya no pudo olvidarlo.

_¡Ella tendría que estar conmigo!_

Apareció en su mente sin más, como si no fuera suyo sino algo absurdo que otro le hubiera señalado. _¡Eh, tío, esa chica debería estar contigo y no con ese imbécil!_ Sintió miedo, lo reconocía, un solo instante pero de auténtico terror. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido algo tan horrible? ¿Algo tan sucio?

Entonces no lo supo, pero ahora sí.

En el fondo se debía a que inconscientemente él ya se había fijado en ella. No la había estado vigilando porque pensara que ocultaba algo, la había observado porque le interesaba… pero en ese entonces esa idea era demasiado aterradora como para que él se diera cuenta. A pesar de que todas las pistas estaban ahí; ¿por qué si no le molestaba tanto verla vestida como un muggle, tan feliz cantando y bailando con ese chico? Le dolía que ella rechazara su parte mágica y a Hogwarts porque, al fin y al cabo, eso era lo único que los unía de algún modo. Era como si también lo rechazara a él.

Miró de reojo el pensadero. El recuerdo no acababa con el final de la canción, así que se inclinó sobre la marmita y volvió a lanzarse de lleno a él.

.

.

La gente aplaudía sonoramente a los cantantes que les dedicaban reverencias, pero Draco estaba demasiado asustado por lo que había pensado como para prestar atención. Se escabulló como pudo de la sala y salió al pasillo. Se dirigió a las escaleras dispuesto a huir de ese edificio, pero ese pensamiento horrible le martilleaba las sienes y tuvo que detenerse en las escaleras. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía una horrible presión en el pecho. Prácticamente le costaba respirar.

Pasó bastante rato allí sentado, en ese estado histérico hasta que oyó unos pasos precipitados y se puso en pie, alarmado. También escuchó una voz, la irritante voz de ese chico muggle.

—¡Evie, espera!

Draco dio un respingo. Los pasos se detuvieron y eso le animó a asomar medio rostro por el borde de la pared. De nuevo los vio, a los dos juntos en medio de aquel pasillo y sintió un retorcijón en el estómago.

—¿Ya te marchas? ¿Tan pronto? —preguntaba el muggle. De su rostro bronceado no se había borrado esa sonrisa estúpida. En cambio Evie estaba de espaldas, así que no podía verle la cara.

—Tengo que volver a casa, lo siento —dijo ella.

—¿Por qué? ¡Quédate, vamos!

—No puedo…

_No quiere quedarse contigo, vómito de troll_, pensó Draco, agazapado en el muro.

—Tengo que adelantar todos los deberes que he ido dejando durante el verano —explicó Evie—. En pocas semanas volveré a la escuela y…

—Esa misteriosa escuela tuya otra vez, ¿eh? —comentó el chico—. No entiendo por qué de pronto dejaste de venir a clase con nosotros y te fuiste a ese colegio privado. ¿No te gustaría volver a nuestro instituto? Igual si se lo pides tus padres te dejarían.

Draco se aferró a la pared con sus puños. Pero, ¿qué decía ese imbécil sobre que la mestiza dejara Hogwarts?

—Me gusta mi colegio, Allen —respondió ella con contundencia.

—¿No te gustaría más estar en clase conmigo?

Draco le vio alargar la mano como para volver a tocarla pero también se percató de que la chica se balanceaba hacia atrás con disimulo para esquivarle.

—Allí tengo otros amigos a los que tengo muchas ganas de ver.

—Oh cielos… ¿no me digas que es eso? —exclamó el chico. Movió las manos como sorprendido, pero inmediatamente se puso serio—. ¿Acaso quieres volver porque allí hay algún chico que te gusta más que yo?

_¿Qué?_

Evie sacudió un poco la cabeza.

—Bueno… algo así —admitió y el otro chico hizo una mueca.

—¿Te has echado novio mientras estabas allí?

—¡No, no es mi novio! —aclaró ella a toda prisa—. Además… no sé si… es que tenemos una relación complicada.

Draco apartó la cabeza y se pegó totalmente a la pared dirigiendo la mirada al techo. De nuevo era como si recibiera golpes en la cabeza y le costaba respirar… ¿Podía ser que la mestiza estuviera hablando de él? Eso explicaría que siempre fuera amable con él a pesar de cómo la trataba; eso se podría considerar como una _relación complicada_, ¿verdad?

¿Podía ser cierto? En aquel momento y después de todo lo que había pasado algo le hizo pensar que sí.

Fue entonces cuando el recuerdo acabó.

Draco se levantó del suelo de su dormitorio y dio un par de vueltas al cuarto. Aunque no lo admitiera ante nadie más, al menos en soledad debía reconocer lo egocéntrico que podía llegar a ser a veces. ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir que Evie hablaba de él en aquel entonces? Y lo peor es que esa loca idea le siguió rondando bastante tiempo más y probablemente fue en parte la causante de muchas de las cosas que pasaron después.

Será que era lo que quería escuchar. Sin más.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro y observó la negrura que se colaba por su ventana, debía ser de madrugada. Cogió la marmita con cuidado y la depositó en su escondite en el armario para después lanzar los hechizos de protección. De pronto estaba agotado y a duras penas pudo arrastrarse hasta la cama. Aquellos días dormía fatal, mucho peor que al principio. Ya había pasado mes y medio y todo seguía igual.

Estaba empezando a perder la esperanza pero aún le quedaban unos cuantos recuerdos en los que escudarse hasta que llegara la hora de desesperarse del todo. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que si Evie no había aparecido para cuando él revisara el último de sus recuerdos, ya no lo haría. Era una idea deprimente y que no se sostenía en nada real pero… era poderosa y en cuestiones de magia con eso basta.

Se metió en la cama y tiró de las sabanas de mala gana, aunque con debilidad. En ese instante la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y su compañero, Blaise Zabini apareció luciendo su bobalicona sonrisa y por ella supo que venía de estar con alguna chica. Tiró aún más de las mantas para cubrirse casi hasta el rostro, no le apetecía oír los escarceos sexuales de su amigo en un momento en el que se sentía tan miserable.

—¿Qué haces despierto? —Le preguntó el recién llegado no dándose por aludido—. Tienes una cara horrible, por cierto.

—Gracias.

—Vengo de estar con una dama…

—Déjalo, Blaise —le cortó Draco y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la ventana—. No me interesa.

—¡Con Tricia Greengrass! La prima de Daphne y Astoria…

—Sí, ya sé quién es. Te repito que me da igual.

—En los campos de quidditch. Ahora mismo no hay nadie aunque esa chica no tiene ningún reparo en cuanto a que la pillen en una situación comprometida, ya me entiendes.

Draco resopló sonoramente pero sabía que eso no sería suficiente para hacerle callar. Se volvió hacia él y se sentó recostando la espalda en el cabecero, arqueó una ceja al mirar a su amigo.

—Eres un descerebrado, Blaise —le soltó sin ningún cuidado—. Sabes bien que Tricia Greengrass lo único que busca es cazar una buena fortuna. Le da igual con quien, solo le interesa el cuánto.

—Pues claro que lo sé, idiota —Blaise siguió sonriendo mientras se desvestía para ponerse el pijama. La túnica estaba manchada de arena y restos de hierba—. ¿Y a mí qué más da? No le he firmado ningún contrato, mis manos han estado ocupadas en otras cosas.

El otro meneó la cabeza.

—Guárdate los detalles que ya bastante me cuesta dormir por las noches.

—Estás amargado —le cortó el moreno. Se metió de un salto en su cama colocando los brazos tras su cabeza por encima de la almohada y soltó un gemido de lo más inquietante al estirar su esbelto cuerpo sobre el colchón. También aprovechó para bostezar—. La próxima vez deberías venir, igual Tricia se trae a alguna de sus primas para ti. A las Greengrass siempre les has gustado.

Draco desvió la mirada.

—Paso —respondió de forma brusca—. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

—Sí, seguro… —Blaise sonrió con guasa pero decidió no insistir más. No le apetecía iniciar una charla deprimente sobre la mestiza desaparecida y enseguida se dio cuenta de que su amigo tampoco tenía interés por hablar de ella más de la cuenta—. ¡En fin, tú verás! Pero pasas tanto tiempo aquí como un alma en pena que empiezas a atraer a otras…

—¿Otras qué?

—Otras almas desgraciadas.

—¿De qué diantres hablas?

—Bah, nada —Terminó Blaise acomodándose mejor sobre el colchón—. Antes cuando venía para aquí me ha parecido ver a alguien rondando la puerta de nuestro dormitorio. Apenas le he visto, era como una sombra —Sacó su varita y con un leve movimiento, apagó las luces del cuarto—. ¡Buenas noches!

.

.

**¡Nuevo capítulo!**

**Ha pasado algún tiempo, pero espero poder subir los capítulos que restan del fanfic más a menudo a partir de ahora. Si os ha gustado el capítulo, déjame alguna review. Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto.**

**Besotes.**

**=)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer****: Los personajes (salvo la protagonista y alguno más), los lugares, y grandes partes de la trama de esta historia no me pertenecen; son propiedad única y exclusiva de la grandiosa y maravillosa J. K. Rowling (que los dioses de la literatura la bendigan siempre XD), yo solo voy a usarlos para crear un fanfic divertido y loco que espero que también os divierta a vosotros.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

—**Con El Tiempo No Se Juega—**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**9.**

**.**

**.:._—****En menudo lio me he metido****—_.:.**

Sam no consintió en contar nada más sobre el asunto que tanto le preocupaba, tampoco quiso hablar demasiado sobre su novedosa historia de amor con Remus, pero Evie intuyó que era necesario que se quedara a acompañarla hasta que su ánimo se relajara un poco.

Pasaron el rato en la Sala Común de Gryffindor charlando de otras cosas, viendo la nieve caer y jugando alguna partida desastrosa al ajedrez mágico; ninguna de las dos estaba lo suficientemente concentrada así que las piezas de ambos bandos acabaron haciendo lo que les dio la gana; en un momento dado los dos caballos negros apalearon con sus cascos al alfil blanco en el centro del tablero sin que Evie tuviera la más remota idea de cómo habían llegado a esa situación.

—Será mejor dejarlo —decidió retirando las piezas que se pusieron a botar en señal de protesta.

—¿Quién ha ganado? —preguntó Sam ahuecándose el pelo con ambas manos.

—Creo que ha sido empate.

Entonces Sam le pidió que la acompañara a la biblioteca para ayudarla a elegir un libro que leer. En todos los días que habían pasado juntas desde la llegada de Evie nunca había visto a su amiga hacer algo tan reposado como sentarse a leer.

_Esta chica no está bien,_ se repitió Evie mentalmente una y otra vez, mientras caminaban hacia allí. Recorrieron las estanterías admirando los lomos de los libros, siseando los títulos en voz baja y esquivando las mesas repletas de estudiantes. Finalmente encontraron un ejemplar titulado: _Grandes hechiceras de la historia: territorios que conquistaron y cómo lo hicieron._

—Parece interesante, ¿no? —probó Evie pasándole el tomo a Sam. Esta lo miró arqueando las cejas y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

Estaba tan apagada que Evie empezó a temer que estuviera enferma, pero después de pasarle la mano por la frente y hacer un par de comprobaciones más, descartó que su salud corriera peligro.

—Sammy, ¿seguro que estás bien? —la preguntó de nuevo.

—Sí, no pasa nada.

Pero prácticamente Evie tuvo que cogerla de los hombros y llevarla hasta el mostrador de la bibliotecaria. Cuando la mujer de nariz ganchuda la vio llegar se puso en pie, entornó los ojos amenazadoramente y alzó un dedo.

—Señorita Adler, no. Ya ha cubierto el cupo de libros por varios meses…

—¡No es para mí! —se quejó Evie. Empujó a Sam con suavidad y esta entregó el libro casi sin inmutarse. A pesar de todo la bibliotecaria no le quitó ojo, era como si tratara de descubrir si llevaba algún otro libro escondido.

Evie sacudió la cabeza mientras cogía a Sam del brazo y ambas caminaban hacia la salida, pero antes de llegar su amiga se detuvo.

—Creo que mejor me quedo aquí a leer un rato antes de la cena —murmuró con una frágil sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

—No, yo… prefiero estar sola.

—¿En serio?

Sam asintió y del mismo modo lento y tambaleante fue a tomar asiento en una de las mesas plagada de estudiantes. La observó unos instantes pero la mirada de la bibliotecaria seguía clavada en su nuca y no tuvo más remedio que salir de allí.

El vientecillo helado que recorría los corredores aquellos días la golpeó con brusquedad y agrandó el silencio. Los estudiantes procuraban quedarse en sus salas comunes o en lugares donde hubiese más gente para refugiarse en el calor humano, huyendo de las gélidas corrientes que sacudían al castillo especialmente cuando el día llegaba a su fin y las temperaturas se desplomaban aún más tras la caída del sol.

Evie se encogió, hundió las manos en sus bolsillos y emprendió el camino de vuelta a la torre. Apenas se cruzaba con nadie así que pudo pegar la barbilla al pecho y bajar la vista sin temor a chocar con otra persona.

Por más vueltas que le daba al comportamiento y a las palabras de Sam seguía sin encontrarles sentido. Estaba saliendo con Remus luego debía estar feliz: era evidente que el chico le gustaba y aunque no hubiese debido mirar, aún recordaba la expresión amorosa de su amiga al besar al rubio. ¿Por qué parecía tan preocupada? Era casi como si estuviera angustiada o asustada por algo. Pero lo más extraño en ella era tanto secretismo. Era sospechoso que se hubiera callado su relación con Remus, pero lo era aún más que si tenía algún problema también lo quisiera ocultar.

Evie resopló por lo bajo. Debería haber insistido más en que hablara… Sam no era como Hermione y los otros; seguro que de haber insistido habría acabado por contárselo y confiar en ella. Pero no se había atrevido…

_Bueno_, se dijo. _La observaré estos días y si sigue igual… intentaré que me lo cuente_.

Ahora que Sam estaba con Remus no tenía sentido que alguna otra cosa la tuviera en semejante estado de ansiedad. Ahora debía estar feliz y contenta todo el tiempo. Así había sido para ella con su primer amor, aunque suponía que era más sencillo estar contenta a los cinco años, cuando lo único que te preocupa es jugar y pasarlo bien, que a los dieciséis. Puede que por eso no hubiera sido igual con Harry. Sin embargo… Desde que esa tarde había recordado a ese niño de su infancia tenía algo dándole vueltas en la cabeza y de lo que no podía desembarazarse.

Sus sentimientos por Harry se lo habían hecho pasar muy mal desde que tenía catorce años, quizás porque el amor adolescente es así. Pero por otro lado… aunque no estuviera enamorada de James, no podía ignorar el hecho de que estar a su lado era mucho más sencillo. Y más agradable. Y más tierno. Como cuando era una niña. El carácter de James era mucho más divertido, a su lado todo era fácil y natural. Él siempre la tenía en cuenta, la buscaba y demostraba que quería estar con ella y saber cosas sobre su vida.

—Bueno… tampoco es que vaya a elegir a James por encima de Harry solo porque él me preste más atención —murmuró, hablando dentro del cuello de la túnica—. Esa ni siquiera es una opción posible.

Precisamente debía tener cuidado con eso. Si James continuaba insistiendo y tratándola de ese modo tan encantador podría confundir sus sentimientos y eso era algo que por ningún motivo debía suceder.

—Solo me faltaba eso… —rezongó mientras doblaba una esquina. Por fin, delante de ella vio ya el retrato de la Dama Gorda que daba paso a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Lo primero que notó fue la agradable calidez que inundaba la sala. En la chimenea el fuego crepitaba con fuerza pues habían estado añadiendo leños durante toda la tarde. Los ventanales llevaban días cerrados y el trajín de alumnos había sido mayor en los últimos tiempos. Ahora mismo, cosa extraña, estaba prácticamente vacía. Había un par de parejas de alumnos jugando al ajedrez y al snap explosivo en algún rincón, un grupo de tres en las mesas con las cabezas hundidas sobre larguísimos pergaminos y que cuchicheaban como si estuvieran en la biblioteca y en el centro de la sala, una figura solitaria se afanaba en vendarse la mano izquierda, encorvado en el sofá.

—¿James? —le llamó Evie nada más entrar. El chico levantó la cabeza y sonrió—. Pero, ¿qué te ha pasado en la mano?

El chico sopló hacia arriba para apartarse el pelo rebelde que le caía casi en los ojos por haber tenido la cabeza gacha un buen rato.

—¿Esto? No es nada —le respondió. La chica se acercó y tomó asiento a su lado sin apartar los ojos de la herida. Tenía la mano enrojecida y en la parte de los nudillos la piel estaba un poco desgarrada y con restos de sangre.

—No te habrás vuelto a caer de la escoba, ¿verdad?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—El entrenamiento ha ido bien a pesar de la nieve —le explicó. Tenía el pelo mojado, la piel pálida aunque la nariz enrojecida y los labios con una tonalidad azulada poco favorecedora. El uniforme del equipo de quidditch también estaba mojado, pero sobre todo estaba helado. Evie pudo sentirlo tan solo con sentarse a su lado. James le explicó que había empezado a nevar justo cuando salían al campo pero que su capitán no les había dejado irse—. Esto de la mano ha sido en los vestuarios, cuando iba a cambiarme. He metido la mano en el casillero para sacar mi ropa y de repente se ha cerrado de golpe y me ha pillado.

. Ni siquiera he podido cambiarme…

—Vaya —musitó Evie. Le cogió la mano con cuidado y enseguida se dio cuenta de que no estaba rota, solo un poco dolorida. Cogió las vendas y las gasas que James había desparramado por el sofá y se dispuso a curarle; en el mismo momento en que se puso a examinar la herida y dobló las gasas para usarlas sintió un escalofrío de placer por dentro. Echaba tanto de menos su labor como sanadora.

La piel de James estaba igualmente congelada, incluso aún húmeda por la nieve, sin embargo Evie sintió una descarga en sus manos que la turbó un poco. Notó también que el corazón se le empezaba a agitar y apretó los labios sin querer porque no le gustaba sentir eso. Mantuvo los ojos bajos y se centró en la tarea con todas sus fuerzas agradeciendo cada segundo que James se mantenía en silencio. Cuando estaba por terminar de anudar el vendaje notó que los dedos de James se movían para desentumecerse y no le dio importancia, al menos no lo hizo hasta que estos empezaron a juguetear con los de ella.

—James… —murmuró sin levantar los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Estate quieto —le indicó.

—Estás tan guapa cuando te pones roja —le soltó y las manos de Evie se agitaron sin control. Tuvo que parar un momento antes de poder acabar el nudo. El chico trató de reprimir una risotada pero el ruido que hizo fue inconfundible.

—Idiota, no es verdad —Siseó ella—. No mereces que me preocupe por curarte.

Se echó hacia atrás cuando hubo terminado pero siguió sin mirar al chico a la cara, tampoco le hacía falta para imaginar su expresión de guasa.

—¿Ah no? Me he hecho daño por tu culpa.

—¿Cómo?

Entonces sí le miró.

—Me he desconcentrado cuando he visto que no estabas en las gradas —le explicó él cruzándose de brazos—. Dijiste que vendrías.

—Y tú has dicho que esto te lo has hecho en el vestuario.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —replicó él, aunque tardó unos segundos en responder. Evie se dedicó a colocar el resto de gasas y vendas y las dejó a un lado perfectamente dobladas.

—Seguro que había mucha más gente animándote —comentó como si nada. Pero James no se dio por vencido.

—Pero yo te esperaba a ti —respondió y Evie se estremeció sin querer. Se removió en su asiento negándose a levantar los ojos del suelo—. ¡Ah! Pero ha sido bastante curioso porque Evans sí estaba allí.

. Nunca se había molestado en ir a ningún partido de quidditch antes, y ya no digamos a un entrenamiento.

¿Lily había acudido al entrenamiento? Evie se preguntó si les habría oído en el pasillo hablando sobre ello. Aunque también había otra posibilidad.

—Supongo que… por una vez ha decidido hacerte caso, ¿no? —murmuró en voz baja, con cuidado.

—No, si yo esta vez no le he dicho nada… —James se encogió de hombros sin más, pero de pronto sonrió. Adoptó esa expresión socarrona suya tan peculiar y al hablar su voz sonó aterciopelada—. Ya veo… ¿Puede ser que estés un poquitín celosa?

El cuerpo de la chica se tensó, molesta, apartándose de él.

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo? ¡Qué tontería! Puedes invitar a todas las chicas que quieras a verte jugar —soltó de carrerilla. Levantó la voz más de lo que le habría gustado y para su disgusto sintió que volvía a ruborizarse.

_¡Tonta! Pero, ¿qué haces?_, se dijo. Sintió deseos de golpearse la cara para volver en sí. Cuanto más la miraba James más nerviosa se ponía, y más satisfecho parecía él. ¡¿Celosa?! ¡Menuda tontería! Solo estaba sorprendida; había sido testigo de la completa indiferencia de Lily durante las semanas que llevaba en ese tiempo y la escamaba que de pronto pareciera tan interesada por James. Justamente cuando él empezaba a interesarse en otra persona, puede que fuera Lily quien estuviera celosa.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué no has venido? —quiso saber él dando por acabado el tema de Lily, cosa que la alivió.

—He estado con Sam —contestó—. Está cada vez más rara… creo que le ocurre algo malo.

Le habló de su actitud esquiva, de esa angustia que parecía estar consumiéndola y lo de ese silencio tan poco habitual en ella. James coincidió en que no era normal y de hecho cuando oyó que Sam había preferido quedarse en la biblioteca leyendo a solas se borró toda la guasa de su rostro. Se enderezó en el asiento y se rascó la cabeza olvidando que su pelo seguía mojado; empapó con gotitas heladas el sofá y el brazo derecho de Evie.

Pero tras unos cuantos minutos en semejante estado de seriedad, el rostro de James se iluminó como si acabara de recordar algo y su pecho se desinfló con ligereza.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Evie, perpleja.

—Ya sé lo que le pasa a Makey —anunció él—. Y no tienes que preocuparte por nada.

—¿A ti te ha contado algo?

—No… pero he visto cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Es que es un poco secreto… —susurró bajando la voz. Allí no había casi nadie y los que estaban en la sala no parecían interesados en lo que hablaban, pero James aprovechó el secretismo para acercarse más a Evie—; Makey está nerviosa porque… digamos que… podría estar coladita por alguien…

Evie dio un respingo sobre el sofá. ¡Vaya! ¿Se trataba de eso? Se echó hacia atrás de nuevo.

—¿Así que tú también lo sabes? —preguntó, asombrada—. ¿Lo de Sam y…?

—¡Pues claro!

—No me digas que Sam te lo ha contado… Porque yo lo sé gracias a que los he pillado besándose.

James pegó otro bote, cada vez más emocionado por la nueva información.

—¡No me digas! ¡¿Dónde?!

—Aquí mismo. En la sala común, hace un rato.

—¿Delante de todos? ¡Vaya! Bueno, en realidad no me sorprende de él… —comentó James aunque a Evie le resultó extraño que dijera algo así de Lupin. Movió la cabeza, parecía tan entusiasmado como si fuera él el protagonista de la historia—. Yo ya había notado algo raro, la verdad… y hace un par de días me enteré.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Él mismo me lo dijo! Y me pidió que lo guardara en secreto… —le explicó—. Pero ahora ya lo sabemos casi todos, en cuanto se entere Remus…

—¿Qué? —dijo ella, extrañada—. Evidentemente Remus ya lo sabe.

—No, Sirius me dijo que solo lo sabía yo.

—¿Y cómo lo sabía Sirius? —quiso saber Evie. James frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo no va a saberlo? ¡Si es él quien sale con Makey!

—No, es Remus quien sale con ella —James negó con la cabeza, plenamente convencido pero Evie insistió—. Es él a quien vi besándose con Sam hace un rato. Te aseguro que es él.

—Pero, Sirius me dijo que…

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose el uno al otro con los ojos entornados como a la espera de que el otro recapacitara y dijera que estaba equivocado, pero el silencio se alargó y la solución apareció por si sola en sus mentes, casi al mismo tiempo.

—No me digas que…

—¿Sam… sale con los dos?

Ni siquiera se atrevieron a afirmarlo, sino que la cuestión quedó flotando en torno a ellos como si fuera un insecto molesto. No había otra explicación posible así que lo que realmente hacían era procesar semejante revelación.

Por supuesto, ahora sí que todo tenía sentido. ¿Cómo iba a estar Sam feliz con semejante lío? Probablemente estaba angustiada pensando en el momento en que todo saliera a la luz. Ahora entendía que lo guardara en secreto, y esas extrañas preguntas que le había hecho sobre cómo se sabía si te gustaba un chico o si te podían gustar dos a la vez.

—Joe con Makey… —Susurró James al cabo de un rato. Al mirarle, Evie se sorprendió de que esbozara una suave sonrisa como si estuviera impresionado.

—¿Es que nunca te tomas nada en serio? —le espetó ella—. ¿Qué pasará cuando Sirius y Remus se enteren?

—¡Se armará una buena! —respondió James, aunque sin alterarse demasiado—. Pero son amigos, así que acabarán por solucionarlo al final.

¿Así de fácil? En verdad resultaba tranquilizador verle tan seguro, al fin y al cabo, James era quien mejor conocía a sus amigos. No obstante Evie siguió inquieta, en especial por Sam. No quería ni imaginarse el estado de nervios en que debía andar todo el día. Ella también tenía que ir con cuidado para ocultar su propio secreto a todos así que sabía por lo que Sam estaba pasando; y debía reconocer que el secreto de su amiga era mucho más vulnerable a ser descubierto que el suyo. ¡La pobre no podría relajarse nunca!

¿Cómo era posible? ¿En verdad podían gustarte dos personas exactamente al mismo tiempo? ¿Tanto como para no poder decidirte por una?

—Puede que nos equivoquemos —sugirió Evie de nuevo—. Quizás entendiste mal a Sirius o hay algún tipo de malentendido…

No había acabado de hablar cuando el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y Sirius entró de la mano con Sam. Evie parpadeó, descolocada, al verlos y se fijó en que el chico prácticamente tiraba de ella para entrar mientras que Sam decía algo en voz baja con cara de susto.

Entonces ambas chicas se vieron y el rostro de Sam se puso aún más pálido.

—¡Eh, hola! —saludó Sirius de buen humor cuando los vio. Se plantó ante el sofá aun con Sam de la mano y se fijó en la herida de su amigo—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Una lesión sin importancia —dijo James, pero el otro arqueó las cejas.

—Dirás otra lesión… últimamente tienes accidentes muy a menudo —comentó. Evie volvió el rostro hacia James porque aquello la pilló por sorpresa, el chico no le había comentado nada de otros accidentes—. ¿Seguro que nadie te está echando un mal de ojo?

—¿Quién me haría algo así? ¡Soy absolutamente encantador!

—Eso es lo que tú dices —Se burló Sirius. Miró un momento a Sam pero esta tenía los ojos hundidos en el suelo—. Acabo de rescatar a Sam de la biblioteca, estaba allí sola y no ha querido decirme por qué…

La susodicha apretó la mandíbula casi con más fuerza que con la que aún apretaba el libro de las hechiceras contra su pecho.

—¡Sí, es verdad! Nosotras… habíamos quedado allí —improvisó Evie en el último momento. Esperó sonar lo bastante convincente—. Lo había olvidado, lo siento Sammy.

.James me ha distraído.

—No puede apartarse de mí —añadió el chico aprovechando para pasarle el brazo sano por encima de los hombros. Pero a Evie no le importó porque el rostro de Sam se relajó, incluso le dedicó una corta sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no vamos a cenar todos juntos? —propuso Evie dando una torpe palmada, no supo por qué. Se volvió hacia James y le miró de un modo que él entendió al instante.

—¡Sí, buena idea! —Se puso en pie tambaleándose—. Oh, pero tengo que ponerme algo seco antes. Vas a tener que ayudarme a cambiarme, Canuto.

El otro chico hizo una mueca de terror.

—No fastidies —soltó y achicó los ojos mirando a Evie—. ¿No puede hacerlo tu novia? —La chica cogió uno de los cojines del sofá y se lo lanzó a la cara, dándole de lleno—; ¡Solo era una broma, Adler!

—Pues no tiene gracia —dijo ella.

—Eso —La apoyó James—. El único que se mete con mi novia soy yo.

James recibió otro cojín en la cabeza y por fin los dos chicos se fueron escaleras arriba.

Evie esperó a oír sus pasos perderse por el pasillo de los dormitorios masculinos para ponerse en pie y acercarse a Sam. La chica parecía más tranquila ahora, aunque el espanto seguía dominando sus rasgos antaño rebosantes de felicidad. No sabía exactamente qué decirla aunque ahora las dos conocían el secreto.

Sam cogió mucho aire, inflando su pecho y después lo soltó con gran aspaviento.

—Madre mía, Evie, en menudo lío me he metido —Fue todo lo que dijo antes de caer sobre su amiga, casi sin fuerzas. La otra la sostuvo en un suave abrazo y por más que pensó, lo único que se le ocurrió fue:

—Pues sí, Sammy. Para que nos vamos a engañar.

Y para colmo fuera se desató una nueva tormenta, tan poderosa, que hasta las llamas de la chimenea se agitaron asustadas.

Parece que el mal tiempo los acompañaría todavía un poco más.

**.:._—****Nunca me habías besado así****—_.:.**

El estruendo del relámpago le hizo levantar los ojos del libro que leía. El resplandor se diluía en finas líneas plateadas sobre el cristal de la ventana mojada que se deslizaban hacia abajo y difuminaban el exterior, aunque al estar en las mazmorras, tampoco es que hubiera buenas vistas al otro lado.

Los ojos le escocían. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces porque el contorno de las letras se difuminó sobre el amarillento pergamino. La débil llama de las velas que había prendido se agitaba inmisericorde, llevaba un buen rato forzando la vista, tanto así que notaba sudor en su frente a pesar de que ese lugar era de los más frescos del castillo.

Había logrado hacerse con algunos grimorios oscuros de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca del colegio y lo más lógico había sido buscar un lugar apartado y oscuro en el que leerlos. Un sitio donde nadie pudiera molestarle, así que esa noche cogió los libros y su varita y se encerró en un viejo aula donde se solía dar pociones, pero que ya apenas se usaba. Olía fatal, años y años de pócimas mal preparadas por alumnos descuidados habían forrado las paredes con una esencia casi vomitiva, pero después de un par de horas Draco ya se había acostumbrado. Ese lugar estaba lejos de las habitaciones de Snape, aunque supuso que si era él quien le encontraba allí no le pondría ningún problema.

La sala era tremendamente oscura, las velas insuficientes y las letras de esos grimorios ridículamente diminutas. Además, la esencia de esos libros era endiabladamente irritante; solo llevaba con ellos unas horas y ya le dolía la cabeza. No en vano eran libros muy oscuros y tenían su propia aura.

Cerró el que había estado revisando y suspiró. La portada era negra, aunque tan tersa que le dio por pensar si no estaría forrado con carne humana; no habría sido tan extraño teniendo en cuenta la clase de magos y brujas que habían redactado esos textos. Aquel en concreto, _Mil y un venenos indetectables que hielan la sangre_ era realmente aterrador. Aquella iba a ser otra bonita noche en blanco, pero al menos, se decía, estaba cada vez más cerca de solucionar otro de sus muchos problemas.

Se levantó del banco donde había estado sentado y se estiró llevándose las manos a los riñones. No le extrañaba que ya no se usara esa sala; no era solo por el olor y la humedad que empezaba a picarle en la piel, sino que todo tenía un aspecto extrañamente diminuto. Como si los alumnos de hacía cincuenta años hubiesen sido todos enanos. Había estado doblado sobre la mesa en un banco diminuto y ahora la espalda se quejaba con calambres.

Paseó un poco para desentumecer las piernas y agitó también los brazos en el aire. Los truenos y sus consecuentes destellos se sucedían con gran rapidez, la tormenta estaba justo sobre el castillo y había mil sonidos distintos a su alrededor; incluso le pareció oír pasos pero debía ser la lluvia golpeando contra los muros de piedra o el eco de los pisos que se levantaban sobre la sala casi subterránea donde se encontraba.

Por un instante se le pasó una idea horrible por la mente. ¿Sería aquello muy parecido a estar encerrado en Azkaban? Sintió un escalofrío de puro pavor al pensar en aquel sombrío lugar. Desde niño le daba pánico, como a casi todos los niños de familias de magos… solo que ahora era peor. Pensaba en su pobre padre allí encerrado, en un agujero oscuro y hostil, con la continua compañía de los dementores rondándole a todas horas. Y también pensó en la posibilidad de acabar él también allí, en una celda contigua a la de Lucius y tuvo un acceso de pánico que le obligó a sentarse sobre uno de esos pupitres enanos.

Este no duró mucho, apenas unos minutos pero tuvo que aflojarse la corbata y abrirse la camisa para no sentir que se ahogaba. Lentamente, las palpitaciones de su pecho empezaron a remitir y la vista se le aclaró de nuevo. Habían empezado el verano anterior, eran como pequeños ataques. Sudaba, temblaba, creía que perdería el control de su cuerpo o que moriría allí mismo… pero siempre acababa pasando y recuperaba el control.

Después se sentía un estúpido por ser tan débil y sucumbir así al miedo. Esa noche estaba demasiado cansado como para enfadarse consigo mismo, simplemente dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho y siguió respirando lo más despacio que pudo.

Entonces sí oyó claramente unos pasos que se detenían al otro lado de la puerta del aula y justo después, unos pequeños golpes sobre la madera. Se enderezó aún con la respiración acelerada; nadie sabía que estaba ahí abajo. No se movió. Esperó a que, quien fuera, se largara de allí, pero los golpes se repitieron y tuvo que sacar su varita del bolsillo. Despacio se acercó a la puerta deteniéndose a un par de pasos del pomo. Oía una respiración al otro lado.

Levantó un poco más la varita.

—¿Malfoy?

El chico retrocedió por la impresión. Reconoció la voz al instante, a pesar de la puerta y de que solo había dicho una palabra. El corazón volvió a palpitar fuerte en su pecho e hizo una mueca por lo doloroso que resultó.

_No es posible_, se dijo.

—¿Malfoy… estás ahí?

Era su voz. Estaba ahí mismo, al otro lado de la puerta.

_Pero, no es posible_, insistió su mente.

El pomo se movió inútilmente pues el cerrojo estaba echado. Por fin Malfoy reaccionó; guardó su varita de vuelta en el bolsillo y con las manos aún temblorosas abrió el pestillo. Respiró hondo antes de girar el pomo y muy despacio tiró de la puerta.

_No es…_

Pero si lo era. Evie estaba al otro lado, frente a él, exactamente igual que la última noche que la había visto; ataviada con su uniforme y su túnica de gryffindor. De algún modo, había regresado. La chica le miró con esa expresión preocupada que la había visto adoptar tantas veces en la enfermería.

—¿Qué… estás haciendo aquí dentro? —le preguntó ella.

El cuerpo de Draco se tensó hasta el punto de que le faltó la respiración de nuevo. Estaba demasiado impresionado, tanto así que no sentía alivio por verla. Era como si algo le oprimiera la garganta, pero rápidamente se dijo que debía serenarse, recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo y su voz.

—¿Spellman? —murmuró con gran dificultad. Se obligó a tragar para que le saliera la voz pero fue como tragar cristales rotos—. ¿Qué… haces aquí?

No sabía ni qué decirla o cómo reaccionar. ¿Debía fingir que no había notado su ausencia? Se moría de ganas por saber dónde diablos había estado metida, pero… Se irguió aún pegado a la puerta sin dejar de mirarla, aunque la mano que apretaba aún el pomo era la única muestra real de la terrible tensión que agarrotaba su cuerpo.

—Te estaba buscando —respondió ella desviando la mirada hacia un lado del corredor. Todo estaba en penumbras, todo estaba en silencio.

—¿A mí? —Draco frunció el ceño sin entender nada—. ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

Evie levantó los ojos de golpe, estaban muy serios. Entonces alzó también los brazos hacia él y le empujó dentro del aula, ella se coló después y cerró la puerta a su espalda en la que permaneció apoyada con la vista baja.

El chico retrocedió, confuso y alterado y permaneció en silencio hasta que ella habló de nuevo.

—¿No vas a preguntarme donde he estado? —Tenía la cabeza gacha y sus cabellos oscuros caían por sus hombros como las cortinas de un escenario en tinieblas—. ¿O ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que me había ido?

Aquello era de lo más extraño. Draco no sabía de dónde había salido ni porqué había ido a buscarle a él. ¿Y cómo le había encontrado ahí abajo? ¿Y por qué le preguntaba esas cosas? ¡Pero era ella! ¡Estaba bien! Y por alguna razón volvía a dirigirle la palabra, cosa que no había hecho (al menos por iniciativa propia) desde quinto curso.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Volví a mi casa —respondió ella. Antes de seguir hablando se humedeció los labios y levantó un poco la cabeza—. Lo que tú me dijiste, la noche en que me marché… me entró miedo. Pensé que podías tener razón y que si el _Señor Tenebroso_ regresa estaría en peligro.

—¿Volviste a tu casa? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Se lo pedí a Dumbledore. Él me dejó volver… —contestó—. Creo que incluso él empieza a temer los poderes del _Señor Tenebroso_.

¿Dumbledore la había devuelto a casa… así sin más? No tenía ningún sentido. ¡Él había hablado con Dumbledore y no le había dicho nada de eso! Pero tampoco se le ocurrió ninguna razón por la que tuviera que mentirle, quizás era verdad y el viejo Dumbledore estaba evacuando el colegio por lo que pudiera pasar, sin embargo…

—¿Y por qué has vuelto?

—¿Por qué he vuelto? —repitió ella. Levantó las manos para echarse hacia atrás el pelo y su rostro quedó a la misma altura que el de él—. He vuelto por ti, claro.

Malfoy sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Por… mí? —murmuró casi sin voz—. ¿Cómo… como que por mí? Tú y yo no… tenemos nada que ver.

Trató de recuperar su aplomo, de levantar su habitual mascara de frialdad pero estaba demasiado perplejo, demasiado confuso. Toda esa situación era surrealista y si no fuera por lo mal que sentía aún su cuerpo tras el ataque de hacía unos minutos habría pensado que lo estaba soñando todo.

Evie se acercó a él y Draco retrocedió demasiado aturdido hasta que acabó sentado en la misma mesa enana de antes. La chica se detuvo a un paso de él.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó ella—. ¿Te encuentras mal? —Le posó su mano en la frente, igual que otras veces hizo en la enfermería y él sintió la calidez de su piel. Aquello tenía que ser verdad pero…—. Pareces angustiado por algo.

¿Angustiado? ¡Estaba histérico! Apartó la cabeza con brusquedad huyendo de ella y se habría puesto en pie para marcharse pero la chica le cortaba el paso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué me buscas a mí? ¿Qué…?

—¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de nada? —le preguntó Evie entornando los ojos. Su voz sonaba más aguda de lo normal, como si la forzara a propósito pero el tono oscilaba una y otra vez. Apartó la mano y la ocultó en su espalda—. Ya veo… creía que ya lo sabías.

—¿Saber el qué?

—Muy bien, te contaré la verdad —anunció ella cruzándose de brazos—. Lo que te he dicho antes no es verdad, al menos no del todo. No solo me fui de aquí porque me asustaras sino porque… no podía seguir soportando verte cada día.

. Sé que me odias por ser mestiza pero a mí me duele tu desprecio. Cada vez que me ignoras o me rechazas mi corazón se parte un poquito, como si me muriera por dentro. He intentado olvidar lo que siento por ti pero no puedo deshacerme de ello. Y tampoco puedo estar lejos de ti, por eso he vuelto.

.Necesitaba verte. Necesitaba estar a tu lado.

—¿De qué… estás hablando?

No podía ser cierto… ¿Decía lo que él pensaba? Pero, era imposible. No. Seguramente él volvía a equivocarse igual que le había pasado aquel verano después de oírla cantar.

Desvió la mirada. ¿Se burlaba de él? Tal vez había descubierto lo que él sentía y le decía esas cosas para torturarle… No. Ella no era así. No era tan cruel, jamás sería capaz de burlarse de él de ese modo por más que le odiara.

—¿Por qué dices algo tan estúpido? —le preguntó él.

—¿Estúpido? —Su tono se volvió pesado y más grave, pero enseguida regresó esa vocecilla aguda—. Nunca me atreví a decirte nada porque sabía que tú te burlarías de mí pero…aun así, tenía que hacerlo. ¡Ya no podía callarme más!

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, Spellman —insistió él apretando los puños al borde de la mesa—. Tú me odias, así que…

—No, Draco, yo te quiero.

Sintió un golpe lacerante en el pecho que casi le hizo caer al suelo de rodillas, pero en realidad se quedó paralizado. No movió un solo músculo, como si de nuevo hubiese perdido el dominio de su cuerpo, a excepción de sus oídos que seguían funcionando. Oyó que Evie se acercaba a él y su vista baja vio sus pies casi pegados a los suyos. Entonces sintió sus manos tomar su rostro y levantarlo, y lo siguiente fue que sintió los labios de Evie sobre los suyos.

El pecho le ardió como si algo hubiese prendido un fuego que rápidamente se extendió por el resto de su cuerpo intentando despertarlo y que reaccionara. Pero su mente estaba aún perdida, fuera de sí. En unos pocos segundos, todas las dudas que había tenido se disiparon y se dijo que aquello no lo estaba imaginando; era real, aunque no entendiera como había ocurrido.

Cerró los ojos y sus brazos se movieron hacia ella. El olor nauseabundo de la sala se evaporó, el picor de sus ojos, el cansancio e incluso la sensación de pegajosa humedad se disiparon como si nunca hubiesen existido. Respondió a aquel imprevisto beso con ansia y olvidó todo lo demás.

Evie le estaba besando. No había pensado en otra cosa desde el baile de cuarto año… y además le había dicho que le quería. ¡Era aún demasiado increíble como para poder procesarlo! Y de todos modos, lo único que le interesaba en esos momentos era lo que estaba haciendo. Evie se inclinó aún más hasta deslizarse en su regazo, sus brazos se enredaron en su cuello y él la estrechó con fuerza.

Sin embargo… algo no era como él lo había imaginado. Algo seguía sin encajar en todo aquello y no sabía lo que era. Faltaba algo, en realidad.

_¿Qué pasa?_, se preguntó, irritado. _Hace años que espero este momento…_

Evie se apartó un instante con una encantadora sonrisa y el rostro colorado, también parecía un poco aturdida y cuando habló las palabras se le enredaron unas con otras.

—Creo que nunca me habías besado así… —murmuró.

Draco entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué has dicho?

La chica parpadeó y forzó de nuevo esa vocecilla aguda tan extraña.

—Que creo que nunca nadie me había besado así —respondió y antes de que el chico dijera nada, se apretó contra él de nuevo—. Olvídalo, no importa. Te quiero. Bésame…

Acercó sus labios a las de él y retomó el beso, pero para ese entonces Draco ya había descubierto lo que faltaba. Siguió besándola y lentamente se echó hacia atrás sobre la mesa con ella encima; con un rápido movimiento la hizo girar y entonces fue él quien quedó sobre ella, oprimiéndola contra la mesa. Alzó el rostro y la chica sonrió de un modo atrevido, pretendidamente seductor.

—¿Por qué no vamos a tu dormitorio? —le propuso, de nuevo con esa voz pesada.

—¿A mi dormitorio?

—Seguro que Blaise no está…

Draco sonrió también.

—Claro —convino levantando las manos. Una de ellas voló hasta su bolsillo—. Es curioso que tú sepas que Blaise es mi compañero de cuarto… —Evie dejó de sonreír, incluso antes de que tuviera la varita de Draco apuntándole a la garganta—. O tal vez no lo es… Parkinson.

—¿Qué… dices? ¿Te has vuelto loco? —La varita se hincó con más fuerza y la chica soltó un gemido—. ¡Para! ¿Qué haces? ¡No sé si Blaise es tu compañero! ¡Lo he dicho por decir!

—¡Mientes! —exclamó él. Se irguió, enorme sobre ella pero sin apartar la varita. Ya no sonreía, ni siquiera con desprecio; su expresión encolerizada era terrible—. No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho… ¿cómo te has atrevido a intentar engañarme con algo así? ¡¿Cómo?!

—No sé de qué me estás hablando… yo te quiero de verdad…

—¡Cállate! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas con su voz! —Le ordenó dando un golpe a la mesa con la otra mano—. Has usado una poción _multijugos_, ¿verdad?

—No, no, yo soy…

—¿Y de verdad te creías que con eso sería suficiente? —replicó él como si no la oyera—. ¿Crees que podías usar su aspecto y yo no me daría cuenta? Por más que pongas esa estúpida voz te delatas en cada gesto que haces, Parkinson. ¿Te crees que ella llamaría a Voldemort "Señor Tenebroso"? ¿Te crees que ella se aparta el pelo con ese gesto petulante y empalagoso tuyo? ¡No hablas como ella, no te mueves como ella y por encima de todo, no hueles como ella! ¡Eres una estúpida!

Por más que dijera todo eso eran cosas que ahora veía con gran claridad, pero que hacía unos instantes había estado demasiado aturdido como para notar. El olor había sido lo que de verdad le había despertado del hechizo de esa arpía. Eso era lo que faltaba… el aroma a chocolate y lavanda que siempre, desde segundo año, acompañaba a Evie, a la auténtica.

La falsa Evie, descubierta del todo, se puso a llorar a causa del pánico y por más que supiera que no era la real, su imagen le hizo dudar un instante. Pero estaba realmente furioso. ¡¿Cómo había podido llegar a algo así?! Y el muy idiota casi se lo había creído todo. Era evidente que aquellas palabras de amor tenían que ser de Parkinson, seguramente la declaración era real; Evie nunca le diría algo así. Ella no le amaba, ni estaba allí con él.

Eso le hizo recordar algo importante.

—Si has usado la _multijugos_ has necesitado un pelo de Evie para añadirlo a la mezcla —recordó él. Apartó la varita pero a cambio cerró la mano en torno al cuello de Parkinson que se agitó asustada y sorprendida—. Así que has sido tú la que la hizo desaparecer.

—¡No, no! ¡Lo prometo!

—¡Mientes! ¡Al menos debes saber dónde está y por eso tenías acceso a su pelo!

—¡Lo cogí de una de sus túnicas! ¡Te lo juro! —chilló a duras penas pues la presión de la mano le cortaba la respiración—. ¡Me colé en su dormitorio y me hice con él cuando ya había desaparecido! Tenía planeado hacer esto en navidad cuando se fuera con sus asquerosos padres muggles. ¡Te juro que yo no sé dónde está!

—¿Y piensas que después de esto voy a creerte? —El chico, cegado por la ira, apretó aún más la mano y Parkinson, cuya alargada nariz y prominentes pómulos ya empezaban a vislumbrarse en el rostro de Evie se agitó, atragantándose con su propia saliva—. Te advertí que la dejaras en paz. Te dije que si le ponías un solo dedo encima tendrías problemas… Dime que le has hecho.

. Si me dices cómo hacer que vuelva tal vez te deje vivir.

El rostro de Pansy estaba pasando ya del rojo al azul, y aunque hubiese querido decir algo no habría sido capaz. Sus pulmones se vaciaban a toda velocidad y perdía fuerza en manos y piernas.

Draco sabía que debía parar pero una ira superior a él mismo parecía controlarle. Una parte de él sintió alivio cuando la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas.

—Draco, detente —La templada aunque grave voz de Theodore Nott sonó con la fuerza de un nuevo trueno e inundó el aula. Pero fueron los fuertes y alargados brazos de Blaise los que agarraron al rubio por la espalda y lo apartaron de la chica.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Qué haces?! —Le chilló el otro. Lo apretó con fuerza contra él porque Draco aún trató de soltarse. Pansy rodó hasta el suelo con las manos en el cuello y tosiendo con furia.

Su rostro era un desbarajuste de rasgos mezclados y su cuerpo más grande y redondeado que el de Evie parecía embutido en la raquítica túnica de los leones. Se puso en pie, temblorosa y gimiendo y se deslizó hasta Nott con la intención de refugiarse en él, pero el chico le lanzó una siniestra mirada verde oscura y no se dignó ni a darle una palmadita que la calmara.

—Tienes un aspecto terrible, querida —le dijo Blaise mirándola por encima de la cabeza de Draco que empezaba a perder fuerzas.

—¡Ha intentado matarme! ¡Iba a hacerlo de verdad! —Acusó ella señalándole con un dedo—. Y vosotros dos lo habéis visto. Debemos avisar a alguien…

—Y de paso les diremos que llevas meses robando ingredientes a un profesor para crear una poción prohibida —añadió Nott sin inmutarse ante la mirada desesperada de la chica.

—¡Ella sabe dónde está Evie! —intervino Draco clavando en la chica su mirada asesina de nuevo—. ¡Ella fue quien se la llevó!

—¡Es mentira! ¡Está loco! Está embrujado por esa asquerosa mestiza… —El rubio dio un fuerte tirón para ir a por ella y Blaise a duras penas pudo contenerle. Pansy chilló y se puso tras de Nott, aunque no dejó de soltar improperios—. ¡Eres repugnante Draco Malfoy! ¡No tienes honor! ¡No te mereces llevar tu apellido y mucho menos servir al _Señor Tenebroso_! —Se secó el rostro, que ya era completamente el suyo, con la manga de la túnica y comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta—. Pero todo el mundo se dará cuenta tarde o temprano. ¡Todos sabrán lo que ocultas en tu _pensadero_! ¡No podrás esconderlo por más tiempo!

—¿Mi… _pensadero_? —repitió el chico y reanudó los tirones con aún más fuerza—. ¡¿Te has atrevido a meter tus narices en mis recuerdos?!

—Parkinson —murmuró Nott—. Fuera.

La chica hipó ante tal sencilla y concisa orden. No dudó en obedecer esta vez, la oyeron patear el suelo mientras huía y algún que otro gemido que bien podía ser de miedo o de vergüenza por la humillación sufrida. Nott cerró la puerta del aula y miró a Blaise que no había aflojado ni un ápice su agarre por lo que pudiera pasar. Tras unos cuantos minutos, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Draco fue liberado. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, agotado por la tensión de los últimos minutos e incapaz de levantar la vista debido a lo humillado que sentía. Respiró con dificultad apoyando las palmas de las manos en el suelo, pero sus amigos no se movieron. Permanecieron los tres callados aunque Blaise soltaba algún que otro suspiro ahogado.

Esperaron pacientes hasta que Malfoy se levantó por sí mismo, más calmado, aun así siguieron vigilándole pero él se colocó entre los otros los dos y les devolvió una larga mirada.

—Ya está —Les dijo sin más—. Estoy bien.

—No, no estás nada bien —negó Nott sin alterarse. Permaneció tan tieso y recto como una columna, mientras que Blaise se sentó estirando sus piernas sobre una de las mesas enanas.

—Está claro que has perdido el juicio —rezongó el otro—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte así?

—No ha sido para tanto…

—¡Has estado a punto de estrangular a Pansy, joder! Y no digas que no porque he visto tu cara…

—¿Ha intentado hacerte creer que era la mestiza? —preguntó Nott con su característica serenidad, no obstante Draco podía apreciar por la tensión de sus rasgos que estaba inquieto—. ¿Y lo ha conseguido?

—Casi —respondió él apretando los dientes con ira.

—¿Y te parece que esa es razón suficiente para lo que has estado a punto de hacer? —continuó diciéndole. Malfoy no respondió porque ahora sabía que no. Había sido una estupidez, casi una niñería por parte de esa imbécil de Parkinson que no merecía desde luego que se hubiese alterado tanto pero había perdido el control, el odio le había dominado por completo—. Sabes bien que Parkinson no le ha hecho nada a Evie… —Draco alzó la cabeza sorprendido y Nott se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué? Creo que ya es suficiente con un mago cuyo nombre no podemos mencionar.

—Theo tiene razón —convino Blaise—. A Parkinson le falta materia gris como para idear un modo de sacar a… Evie de este colegio sin que nadie, ni siquiera Dumbledore sepa como lo ha hecho.

—Dijo que cogió el pelo de una de sus túnicas cuando ya había desaparecido…

—Y probablemente sea así —Nott se llevó las manos a la espalda, el único cambio que hizo en su postura—. Después de esta noche dudo mucho que Parkinson te siga molestando, mi consejo es que te olvides de ella.

. Es lo mismo que deberías hacer con Evie, pero después de esto sé que es una tontería creer que me escucharás.

—¿Y qué se supone que he de hacer? —replicó Draco.

—Esperar —dictaminó Nott—. Deja que Dumbledore se encargue de traerla de vuelta, si es que realmente se ha ido contra su voluntad.

—Hablamos de Dumbledore… —repuso Blaise—; digan lo que digan nuestros padres, yo creo que sí se puede confiar en él. Al fin y al cabo, es un hecho que ni el _Señor Tenebroso_ se atreve a enfrentarse a él.

_Y qué lo digas_, pensó Draco con malestar, recordando su siniestra misión.

Ellos tenían razón, lo sabía. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo podía simplemente sentarse y esperar a que todo se solucionara por sí solo? Se estaba volviendo loco desde que Evie se fue y aunque en los últimos días su dedicación a los libros sacados de la Sección Prohibida le había mantenido distraído, Pansy se había cargado esa pobre paz mental con su estúpido jueguecito de los disfraces.

Cada vez que pensaba en lo cerca que había estado de caer en su vil artimaña…

—Deja de pensar en Parkinson —le indicó Nott repentinamente—. Se te ve en la cara.

.Lo siguiente que debes hacer es dejarte ayudar.

—¿Ayudar? —Casi escupió la palabra.

—Sí, pedazo de imbécil —Blaise balanceó las piernas que arrastraba por el suelo—. No te has puesto así solo por la bromita de Parkinson, es evidente que estás hecho una mierda por esa misión que te han encomendado, sea lo que sea.

. Es demasiado para ti y te está pasando factura.

—Eso no es cosa vuestra —concluyó Draco de mala manera.

—Te equivocas. Eres nuestro amigo —dijo Nott sin que el menor atisbo de sentimentalismo rozara su voz—.Tu padre en la cárcel, tu madre en esa situación que todos sabemos… Y seguro que lo que te han ordenado hacer no es precisamente fácil. Es lógico que estés así.

—¡Estoy bien, maldita sea!

—Deja de repetir eso —Blaise se puso en pie y fue hacia él, cabeceando—. Pídenos ayuda, Draco. No tienes que hacerlo todo solo.

—No necesito ayuda.

—Estamos contigo —Nott insistió. Hubo un atisbo de movimiento en su cabello largo cercando el rostro pálido—. Te seguiremos donde haga falta, pero debes estar dispuesto a ello.

—¡¿Sois idiotas o es que no me oís?! —exclamó Malfoy notando que volvía a ponerse de los nervios—. ¡No necesito ayuda, no necesito a nadie! ¡Puedo cumplir esta misión por mí mismo!

—¿Y qué pasará la próxima vez que pierdas el control como hace un rato? —replicó Nott. No, él estaba seguro de que aquello no volvería a pasar, podía controlarse…—. ¿Crees que no sabremos serte leales? ¡Somos Slytherin! La casa donde hallarás a tus verdaderos amigos.

. Bien, aquí nos tienes. Dinos qué hacer y lo haremos. Pero no vamos a dejar que te destruyas así.

—Exacto —Blaise sonrió socarronamente—. ¿O crees que nos da miedo? Sabemos bien en lo que nos metemos, no tienes que protegernos de nada.

Draco miró a uno y a otro y tuvo que reconocer que en el fondo se sintió algo conmovido por las palabras de sus amigos. Lo más lógico era que ellos, al no estar en una situación tan compleja como la de él, hubiesen salido corriendo y más ahora, después de haber visto lo inestable que era en realidad. Y estaban allí, prácticamente diciendo que arriesgarían sus vidas por ayudarle en una empresa que tenía todas las probabilidades de acabar siendo un fracaso.

O eran los mejores amigos del mundo o las dos personas más estúpidas del planeta.

—¿De verdad qué queréis saberlo? —les preguntó seriamente—. En cuanto os revele la misión ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

Nott le miró fijamente sin parpadear y Blaise puso los brazos en jarra.

—¡Suéltalo ya!

Lo cierto es que tanto Nott como Blaise eran inteligentes y astutos, su ayuda rebajaría la presión que le estaba ahogando y tal vez así dejaría de tener esos horribles ataques.

No tenía a nadie más en quien confiar.

—Bien, os lo contaré en el dormitorio —aceptó. Señaló a su espalda—. Por lo pronto coger esos libros y elegir el que más os guste, hay mucho que revisar. Luego os diré lo que buscamos en ellos.

. Andando.

Cuando salió del aula, al menos, había recobrado su porte estirado y elegante al caminar, cosa que sus amigos agradecieron. Obedeciendo, recogieron los grimorios oscuros de las mesas; intercambiaron una mirada cuando ambos sintieron un estremecimiento al contacto con esos textos tenebrosos.

—Pensé que nos despacharía con su mal genio de siempre —comentó Blaise cargando con tres de los cinco libros—. Pero ha claudicado antes de lo que pensaba.

—Porque está al límite y lo sabe —Nott agarró los otros dos y su amigo lo vigiló interesado por ver si era capaz de sostenerlos con esos raquíticos brazos de adolescente que tenía—. Debo decir que me ha sorprendido verle en este estado, a pesar de todo.

—Lo de esa mestiza le tiene destrozado. No era el mejor momento para que desapareciera, la verdad.

Nott negó con la cabeza. Ambos se dirigieron a la salida.

—Increíblemente, he cometido un error —dijo poco después. Blaise sonrió, burlón.

—¿Increíblemente? —Pero la mirada pétrea de Nott le borró la sonrisa.

—Hace unos días le dije a Draco que tal vez lo mejor que podía haberle pasado era que la mestiza se hubiera ido —Atravesaron la puerta y salieron al corredor en penumbras. La tormenta se escuchaba a lo lejos, pero los ecos aún eran terribles—. Ahora pienso que si esa chica no vuelve pronto… perderemos a nuestro amigo.

—¡Ah, el amor! —comentó el otro como si nada—. ¡Es terrible! Mi madre sabe mucho de eso. ¿Sabías que se casó siete veces?

Nott echó a andar en absoluto interesado en conocer los detalles escabrosos de los numerosos matrimonios de la madre de su amigo, por desgracia no se libró del abundante parloteo que le acompañó hasta que llegaron a su Sala Común.

Mientras tanto la tormenta seguía arreciando el castillo.

.

.

—Mmmm —Evie apretó los labios sintiendo un escalofrío y se cubrió con los brazos. Estaba echada en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el dosel de esta simplemente siguiendo el contorno de los hilos con los ojos mientras descansaba un poco antes de seguir estudiando, pero había sentido algo extraño. Un estremecimiento interno, helado y otra vez ese pitido incesante en los oídos.

Apretó los párpados removiéndose sobre el colchón y acabó por girar para acurrucarse en el borde. Se sentía incómoda, inquieta… pero no sabía por qué.

—Qué mala sensación… —murmuró pegando la cara a la almohada.

Se asomó por encima de la tela y miró a la ventana. Seguía lloviendo a cántaros y cada pocos minutos el cielo nocturno se encendía con ráfagas de viento y una luz fantasmal. Pero no era cosa de la tormenta que estuviera así… Se preguntó qué podría ser.

—¿Será que alguien de mi época está hablando de mí? —murmuró tapándose y destapándose los oídos. Si era eso no debían estar hablando muy bien de ella pero prefirió no pensarlo.

De pronto le pareció oír un trueno fortísimo que hizo temblar la habitación y se incorporó de golpe sobre la cama. Los postes de esta se movían y la lámpara del techo también. Pero no había sido un trueno, era algo que había sonado mucho más cerca. En el piso de abajo.

Saltó de la cama y bajó las escaleras hasta la galería de la Sala Común para encontrarse con un espectáculo de lo más inusual; se había desatado una batalla campal en plena sala y los dos combatientes que se batían no eran otros que Sirius y Remus. Evie se llevó una mano a la boca; sin necesidad de escuchar nada de lo que se gritaban entra lanzamientos de hechizos adivinó lo que había pasado.

_¡Se han enterado de lo de Sam!_

¿Qué otra cosa sería si no? Evie se asomó buscando a su amiga por todas partes pero no la vio. No obstante, el resto de alumnos de Gryffindor estaban allí, apostados en los rincones u ocultos tras los escasos muebles intactos observando la batalla en silencio sin atreverse a cruzar la línea de fuego para huir a sus dormitorios.

A un lado, Sirius se había parapetado tras los sillones amontonados y se asomaba para gritar y lanzar embrujos que zumbaban en forma de flechas plateadas cruzando el espacio para explotar contra la larga mesa donde la gente solía sentarse a estudiar. Lupin la había volcado y se ocultaba tras ella como si fuera una trinchera. Sus hechizos eran más escasos, pero más acertados que los del otro. La enorme chimenea era la frontera entre ambos campos y la destrucción de la sala era cada vez mayor pues la violencia de sus ataques iba en aumento.

Evie tuvo que agacharse para evitar que una de esas flechas no la diera en la cabeza.

—¿Con qué lo iban a solucionar? —murmuró, buscando su varita en sus bolsillos. James no tenía idea de nada… ¡Maldición! ¡Se la había vuelto a dejar en el dormitorio! Se asomó por entre los barrotes de la barandilla de la galería y buscó a James entre los escombros, pero tampoco estaba allí.

¿Se suponía que ella debía intentar poner fin a aquello? ¡¿Cómo?!

Debía hacerlo antes de que apareciera algún profesor o el prefecto de su casa. Así que cogió aire, se levantó, se asomó por la barandilla y justo cuando se disponía a gritar, el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y Sammy apareció corriendo con el rostro desencajado.

Sin ningún miedo a salir mal parada se colocó justo en el centro de la batalla y alzó las manos.

—¡Parad de una vez! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Los hechizos cesaron y tanto Remus como Sirius asomaron sus rostros. Pero Sam no les miró a ellos más que un instante y después buscó a Evie, hallándola en el piso superior—. ¡Es James! ¡Ha tenido un accidente y está en la enfermería!

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer****: Los personajes (salvo la protagonista y alguno más), los lugares, y grandes partes de la trama de esta historia no me pertenecen; son propiedad única y exclusiva de la grandiosa y maravillosa J. K. Rowling (que los dioses de la literatura la bendigan siempre XD), yo solo voy a usarlos para crear un fanfic divertido y loco que espero que también os divierta a vosotros.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

—**Con El Tiempo No Se Juega—**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**10.**

**.**

**.:._—****¡Fue el beso más bonito y dulce del mundo!****—_.:.**

Los cuatro amigos salieron corriendo de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y comenzaron el largo descenso desde la torre. Atrás dejaron la destrucción en la que habían convertido la sala; por supuesto nadie dijo nada de arreglarlo y cuando por fin los causantes de tal jaleo se marcharon, ninguno de los alumnos que allí se quedaban intentó retenerles para que ordenaran el estropicio.

La noticia de que James estaba en la enfermería acabó con el conflicto de sus dos amigos y ahora corrían el uno junto al otro, detrás de Evie, bajando los escalones casi de dos en dos. La chica estaba muy preocupada y apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el estado de James, pero fugazmente creyó que aquello serviría para que la pelea hubiese llegado a su fin definitivo. Al menos eso era lo que parecía hasta que en un salto Remus rozó con su codo a Sirius y el otro reaccionó como si acabara de darle un puñetazo.

—¡Apártate de mí o te convierto en una babosa! —Le espetó dándole un buen codazo. Remus se le devolvió casi al instante endureciendo su expresión facial.

—¡Cierra el pico, chucho!

La pobre Sam corría en último lugar, con los ojillos hundidos y sin atreverse a hablar a sabiendas de que todo aquello era por su culpa. Evie podría haberla consolado pero la preocupación la nublaba el juicio y todas esas tonterías tras ella solo consiguieron ponerla de mal humor.

—¡Como no os calléis vosotros dos bajaréis rodando el resto de las escaleras! —Les advirtió lanzándoles una mirada glacial por encima del hombro. Remus dio un respingo y hundió la nariz en el cuello de su túnica. Sirius chistó y desvió la mirada como para dejar claro que eso no le impresionaba en absoluto.

Los dos guardaron silencio el resto del trayecto.

Evie notaba que le faltaba el aire debido a los nervios que la oprimían pero también por la carrera, a fin de cuentas ella no era deportista y no estaba acostumbrada. Pero no se detendría hasta llegar a la enfermería. De pronto se preguntó quién estaría allí. ¿Sería Madame Pomfrey? No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba trabajando en Hogwarts. De ser ella, aunque en esa época no se conocieran sabría cómo manejarla, pero si se trataba de otro no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría cuando los cuatro se presentaran allí de sopetón.

Al fin llegaron, jadeantes y entre resuellos penetraron en la sala principal pero no vieron a nadie vigilando. Echaron un vistazo a la habitación donde las camas para enfermos se apilaban y en una del fondo vieron la figura de su amigo. El chico levantó la cabeza y les gritó un simple:

—¡Eh!

Echaron a correr hacia la cama en cuestión con un ligero trote, por suerte no había ningún otro enfermo allí porque le habrían dado un buen susto.

James les esperaba sentado tranquilamente, reposando con calma sobre el cabecero de la cama de metal. Tenía una pierna vendada y estirada sobre las sabanas y algunos rasguños en la cara a los que aún no se les había aplicado la poción cicatrizante, pero por lo demás estaba perfecto. El chico detectó las expresiones asustadas de sus amigos y cuando estos casi habían llegado hasta él, alzó la mano y trató de avisarles:

—Tranquilos, chicos, estoy bien. No ha sido para… —Pero Evie, que llegó la primera hasta la cama, se echó sobre él con los brazos abiertos y en un impulso de alarmante preocupación le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. James, sorprendido, titubeó un instante pero enseguida, recuperó la voz—.No… he querido decir que estoy fatal. Me duele todo. Ha sido una caída horrible, de hecho he visto pasar toda mi vida ante mis ojos —El cambio de su discurso no pasó inadvertido para los otros tres que llegaron después. James estrechó a Evie con autentico deleite y lanzándoles una mirada al resto por encima del hombro de la chica, les susurró—. ¡Largaos de aquí! ¡Dejadnos solos!

—Serás capullo… —Suspiró Sirius sujetándose las costillas—. ¡El susto que nos has dado!

—¡Lógico, ha sido un accidente gravísimo! —insistió James, pero Evie, más calmada, le soltó para mirarle y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba en óptimas condiciones aunque él dijera lo contrario—. De verdad, Evie, aún estoy aterrado.

La chica se levantó de la cama, cruzándose de brazos. El pecho le ardía por el susto.

—Sí, ya se te ve… —murmuró, fastidiada.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Remus, aún algo preocupado. Sirius a su lado le imitó con una mueca que solo Evie vio. Sam se quedó unos pasos por detrás sin atreverse a hablar.

—Nada… un pequeño accidente en el entrenamiento —respondió el herido.

—¿Otro más?

—¡Pero esto se veía venir! —protestó James—. Ha sido culpa de esas escobas viejas que nos dan para entrenar. Me ha tocado una _cometa relámpago_, aunque de relámpago ya tenía poco.

. Cuando he subido iba bien pero al llegar hasta la altura de los palos, de pronto, ha dejado de funcionar y se ha venido abajo. Logré sujetarme a la mano de otro del equipo pero cuando faltaban un par de metros para el suelo me resbalé por la maldita lluvia y caí. Conseguí rodar pero me he hecho un esguince en el pie izquierdo.

. Estoy esperando al señor Hyde para que venga a curarme, pero no sé dónde se ha metido.

—Ese hombre me da escalofríos… —comentó Remus mirando a los otros.

—Porque eres un cagado —apostilló Sirius a la mínima oportunidad.

Lupin, que habitualmente aceptaba los comentarios burlones de sus amigos con bastante filosofía no pudo contenerse esta vez. Se giró como un rayo hacia Sirius, alzando ambos puños y endureció su habitual voz relajada.

—¡Déjame en paz de una vez! ¡No te lo repetiré una segunda, Canuto!

—¿Ah sí? ¡Qué miedo me das! ¿Y qué harás entonces, cagado? —Sirius le soltó un sopapo en el brazo que seguramente causó más irritación que dolor a Lupin que a pesar de todo ahogó un grito de frustración y no dudó en devolver el golpe.

Evie temió que se pusieran a pelear allí mismo, aunque bien mirado ese era el mejor lugar si lo que pretendían era hacerse daño.

James les miraba entre confuso e intrigado. Desde luego no se alarmó por semejante actitud, ni siquiera levantó el tono de voz cuando preguntó.

—¿Qué les pasa a estos dos idiotas?

En ese momento Sam, quien había estado sobrellevando la tensión de la mejor manera posible, soltó un gemido lastimero que llamó la atención de todos. Se fijaron en que el rostro desencajado de la chica estaba rojo y húmedo, pues llevaba un rato llorando en silencio. Miró los rostros de sus amigos y antes de que nadie la dijera nada, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la enfermería.

_Sammy,_ pensó Evie, triste. Maldición. ¿Debía ir tras ella e intentar consolarla? Como si la hubiera leído la mente James la agarró de la manga, reteniéndola.

—¡Eso ha sido por tu culpa, imbécil! —le soltó Sirius de mal humor a Remus acompañando la acusación con una colleja que sonó por toda la enfermería.

Esta vez el otro respondió con un brusco empujón.

—¡Como vuelvas a pegarme, te juro que…!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Es culpa tuya por ir diciendo mentiras estúpidas!

—¡Yo no miento! ¡Sam está conmigo!

—¡¿Cómo va a estar contigo si está conmigo, cretino?!

Evie resopló y se llevó una mano a la cara. Lo sabía. Sabía que al final pasaría algo así.

Como seguían gritándose y dándose golpes, no muy fuertes pero que resultaban bastante molestos, Evie tuvo que ir hacia ellos y colocarse en el medio para que se separaban.

—¿No tenéis bastante con haber destrozado la Sala Común o qué? —les riñó, aunque se sintió extraña al hacerlo—. James está herido. Y Sam está hecha polvo, ¿o no lo habéis visto?

—¡Por su culpa! —insistió Sirius estirándose por detrás de la chica para dar un nuevo golpe, pero Evie fue más rápida y le empujó hacia el otro lado.

—¡Es culpa de los dos! —determinó ella.

Y de repente, el aura de la habitación cambió de golpe. Fue como si la temperatura cayera en picado y las velas que daban luz se hubieran encogido dentro de sus lámparas. Los cuatro chicos sintieron un escalofrío en lo más hondo de sus cuerpos y miraron a su alrededor, desconcertados.

Una figura enjuta, aunque de largos brazos se acercó a ellos tambaleándose, envuelto en una túnica blanca que casi arrastraba por el suelo.

—Vamos a ver, vamos a ver… ¿qué es todo este jaleo? —La figura les habló con una vocecilla añeja según se seguía acercando.

Evie se arrimó a Sirius.

—¿Quién es? —murmuró, inquieta.

—El señor Hyde, el enfermero de Hogwarts —respondió este muy bajito, casi sin mover los labios—. Sé lo que piensas. Todos en el colegio dicen que es algún tipo de ogro esmirriado que se hace pasar por humano para trabajar aquí.

Y lo cierto era que tenía más pinta de ser una criatura mágica que un hombre de verdad. La piel que se veía en su rostro y en sus manos era de un tono cetrino, casi grisáceo donde lo que más destacaban eran sus uñas extremadamente cortas y negras. No había lunares, marcas, ni siquiera pelo en los brazos. Su cabeza tenía una curiosa forma achatada, los mechones de pelo oscuro se pegaban a su frente como si fueran algas y sus ojos eran enormes y muy oscuros, como si el iris y la pupila fuera todo uno.

Era realmente inquietante, por eso Evie bajó la mirada cuando el hombrecillo la enfocó a ella.

—Veamos… —Arrastraba la voz como si fuera una persona mayor, en realidad era difícil adivinar qué edad podía tener. Se pegó al borde de la cama y alargó una mano hacia James que se puso tieso como un palo—, ¿cómo va esa pierna?

—Bien —respondió el chico al instante—. Ya puedo irme.

—Bien, bien… creo que no. Tendrás que pasar aquí la noche, jovencito —le indicó tras una rápida mirada. Alzó su rostro entornando esos extraños ojos hacia los otros tres que contuvieron la respiración—. Y me temo que tus amigos ya tienen que irse…

—No… —James tragó para serenarse aunque había miedo en su mirada—. ¿No pueden quedarse un poco más?

—Vaya, vaya… pues no —respondió el enfermero. Alzó su mano grisácea y la posó sobre el hombro de James que se encogió un poco—. Pero tranquilo, que yo te cuidaré toda la noche.

Eso no fue en absoluto tranquilizador, pero a pesar del modo reposado en que ese hombre hablaba nadie se atrevió a contradecirle. Se despidieron de James que no hacía sino negar con la cabeza con un grito de auxilio silencioso alojado en sus ojos castaños, y se marcharon de allí.

Evie sospechaba que en cuanto salieran al pasillo o bien Sirius y Remus comenzarían a discutir de nuevo o se iría cada uno por su lado, así que antes de que alguna de esas dos cosas ocurriera, los enganchó por las mangas de las túnicas y tiró de ellos hacia un rincón. Los chicos empezaron a protestar, por supuesto, pero ella les calló con un movimiento de mano que pasó muy cerca de las narices de ambos.

—¡Escuchadme! —les ordenó, nerviosa—. ¿A nadie más le parece raro la cantidad de "accidentes" que le están sucediendo a James últimamente?

—Eso es porque llevas muy poco tiempo con nosotros, Adler —le dijo Sirius—. Pero James prácticamente se ha criado en esa enfermería. Se ha roto más huesos que todos los de Hufflepuf juntos.

—El chucho sarnoso tiene razón —convino Remus asintiendo. Ese comentario casi provoca una nueva dispuesta, pero Evie logró atajarla a tiempo.

—¿En serio que no os parece raro? —insistió, estupefacta—. Pienso que deberíamos investigar y descubrir si es que alguien le está…

—Mira, yo te ayudaría encantado a investigar siempre y cuando ese mentiroso no este metido en el asunto —propuso Sirius a toda velocidad.

Remus se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo mismo digo. Cuenta conmigo solo si el chucho se queda fuera.

—¡Deja de llamarme eso de chucho, mendrugo!

—¡Oblígame!

—¡Te obligaré a apartarte de Sam de una vez!

—¡Eres tú quien debe dejar en paz a Sammy! ¡CHUCHO!

Evie se dio la vuelta y los dejó allí, chillándose tonterías e insultos ridículos. Estaba más que claro que no sacaría nada de ellos. ¿Cómo podían ser tan inconscientes? Para ella era más que evidente que algo extraño pasaba con James, no era posible que de pronto tuviera tanta mala suerte. Alguien quería hacerle daño.

Aunque no sabía si ella sola sería capaz de descubrir al culpable. Echó un vistazo a sus amigos desde la esquina del corredor; ya se habían enganchado en una especie de pelea de mamporros y empujones, no parecía que con eso fueran a hacerse daño de verdad así que se marchó a buscar a Sam.

.

.

Al día siguiente James salió de la enfermería para encontrarse con un panorama bastante desagradable. Sus dos mejores amigos no se dirigían la palabra el uno el otro; habían dejado atrás la rabia inicial que les había llevado a pelear y a insultarse cada vez que se encontraban y ahora estaban inmersos en la indiferencia mutua.

Evie no sabía si eso era un avance o es que la situación estaba empeorando.

Como ya sabía que era habitual en el carácter de James este no le dio mucha importancia. Al parecer seguía pensando que aquello era una tontería que sus amigos acabarían resolviendo más pronto que tarde y aunque Evie quería creerle, veía muy difícil que tal reconciliación fuese a llegar pronto si esos dos cabezotas no consentían en hablar del asunto con el otro.

Al parecer los dos creían estar saliendo con Sam y que el otro era el que mentía. Ninguno, por supuesto, había considerado necesario preguntar a Sam al respecto, luego no se veía el modo en que aquel malentendido pudiera resolverse. En especial porque Sam hizo todo lo posible por escabullirse del grupo cuando comprobó que había pasado a ser el detonador instantáneo de las hostilidades entre los dos amigos. Lo comprobó durante la primera clase del día siguiente a la visita a la enfermería.

Remus ya estaba dentro del aula, había escogido un lugar en la parte derecha y Sirius llegó después; sin apenas dirigirle una mirada se sentó en la parte izquierda. En cuanto Sam entró en la habitación los dos volvieron la cabeza hacia ella y en silencio y expectantes, la miraron fijamente esperando a que ella eligiera un asiento. Evidentemente, la pobre Sam se quedó helada en el umbral de la puerta, moviendo los ojos de uno a otro con nerviosismo y sin saber qué hacer. El disgusto que se dibujó en su cara provocó que los dos chicos se pusieran en pie y comenzaran un nuevo enfrentamiento desde sus puestos.

—¡¿No ves que la estás poniendo nerviosa, estúpido?! ¡Deja de mirarla con esa cara de atontado!

—¡Eres tú quien la está molestando! ¡No quiere sentarse contigo!

—¡Cierra la boca, bestia peluda!

—¡Cállate tú, chucho asqueroso!

El resultado fue que en cuanto sacaron sus varitas el resto de alumnos que recordaban bien lo que había pasado en la Sala Común, se echaron al suelo y gatearon para guarecerse bajo las mesas por lo que pudiera pasar. Por suerte, el profesor apareció antes de que los hechizos volaran y cortó la pelea de raíz. Gritaba a Remus y Sirius para que salieran del aula justo cuando James y Evie llegaban por otro lado.

—¡Potter, usted también fuera! —le rugió el profesor.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Si no he hecho nada —protestó el chico, sorprendido. Pero el profesor le empujó fuera del aula junto con los otros.

—¡Siempre son ustedes tres! —repetía una y otra vez.

—¡Pero si yo acabo de llegar!

Evie se olvidó de ayudar a James pues se topó con una Sam llorosa al borde del histerismo que acaparó toda su atención. Tuvo que llevarla hasta la última fila de la clase y poner los libros en vertical sobre la madera para que Sam pudiera limpiarse a gusto y tratar de serenarse.

Después de ver el efecto que su presencia tenía sobre los dos chicos, Sam salió corriendo, en cuanto acabaron las clases, hacia la torre de Gryffindor y se encerró en su habitación. Evie la acompañó pasándole un pañuelo tras otro, dándole palmaditas en la espalda siempre que era necesario y asintiendo con la cabeza cuando Sam comenzaba uno de sus interminables monólogos sobre que ella tenía la culpa de todo. Oírla hablar a tal velocidad, entre sollozos y sonándose la nariz cada dos o tres frases era mucho más confuso que cuando hablaba de carrerilla por estar emocionada. A Evie le costaba seguirla, y eso que iba tras ella, casi pegada a su cogote, porque cuando Sam se ponía a hablar de ese modo también daba vueltas rapidísimas por el reducido espacio del dormitorio.

Los pañuelos de papel arrugado iban cayendo a su paso creando una especie de lecho blanquecino sobre el suelo.

—Ha sido mi culpa. Yo lo sé. Empecé a hablar con Remus y era encantador. Pero con Sirius me divertía mucho. No les dije nada a ninguno del otro. Pensé que solo éramos amigos. Entonces Sirius me besó en el campo de quidditch y yo me puse muy contenta. Iba a decírselo a Remus. Entonces él también me besó y no supe que hacer. También me gustó su beso. Entonces los dos pensaron que salía con ellos. Ninguno me lo preguntó en ningún momento. No sabía que hacer… —Hizo una pausa, cogió aire y tiró otro pañuelo al suelo. Evie trató de hablar pero no fue lo bastante rápida—. ¡Ahora se pelean por mi culpa! ¡Dios mío! ¡Es horrible! ¡Se pelean todo el tiempo! ¡Y yo no sé qué hacer! ¡Todo es por mi culpa! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Me gustan los dos!

—Pues vas a tener que decidirte por uno —intervino Evie en cuanto le fue posible. Sam se dio la vuelta y la miró con los ojos todavía cuajados en lágrimas—. Estoy segura de que en cuanto lo hagas ellos dejarán de pelear.

—Pero, ¿y cómo lo hago? —La voz y los labios de Sam temblaban de un modo indefenso. Se llevó el pañuelo de nuevo a la nariz y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Evie la imitó, agotada—. Me gustan los dos…

—Alguno debe gustarte más que el otro…

Sam se echó hacia atrás apretando sus mofletes con las manos y agitando la cabeza contra la colcha. El pelo se le deshizo en una estela rubia desigual y las lágrimas que aún caían se precipitaron por los lados del rostro redondeado rumbo a las orejas.

—¡No sé! ¡Son muy distintos!

En eso tenía razón, no podía haber dos chicos más distintos que ellos aunque en lo referente a ese asunto se estuvieran comportando del mismo modo lamentable. Evie sabía que su amiga sufría y probablemente los otros dos también, aunque se escudaran en las peleas para no dejar ver su dolor. Así que se estrujo el cerebro pensando en algo que ayudara a Sam a tomar una decisión.

—Trata de pensar en algo que si tengan los dos y decide quién te gusta más —le sugirió—. No sé, en el sentido del humor, por ejemplo.

Sam lo meditó mientras seguía hipando hasta que de pronto alzó la cabeza como si hubiera dado con la clave.

—¡Ya está! ¡Sus besos! —decidió. Se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y se golpeó la barbilla con un dedo—. ¿Quién besa mejor?

Evie entornó los ojos.

—No sé si esa es la mejor…

—Por un lado Sirius lo hace muy bien, es muy apasionado y salvaje —meditó Sam en voz alta. Su rostro empezó a enrojecer según rememoraba uno y otro—. Pero Remus es tan dulce… —Sonrió embelesada al aire.

_Me da a mí que esto no va a servir de nada,_ se dijo Evie, con paciencia.

—Oye, Evie —la llamó desde su cama—. ¿Tú ya has besado a James?

El corazón le dio un vuelco ante semejante pregunta.

—¡Claro que no!

Sam se encogió de hombros.

—¿Has besado a algún chico?

—Sí…

—¿A cuántos?

—Pues… a dos —respondió Evie y rápidamente añadió—. Pero no al mismo tiempo —Al instante se arrepintió de haber hecho esa aclaración porque el rostro de su amiga se ensombreció—. Lo siento, quería decir…

—No importa —dijo Sam—. Uno de ellos fue ese niño del que me hablaste, tu primer amor, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ese fue el primero —explicó Evie—. Se fue a vivir a otra ciudad con diez años, pero la navidad en que teníamos trece regresó de visita y nos reencontramos.

. Pasamos juntos todos los días hasta que se marchó otra vez y fue entonces cuando nos besamos.

—¿Y quién fue el otro?

Evie se ruborizó tan deprisa al pensar en eso que Sam se quedó mirándola, perpleja. Desvió la mirada al suelo nerviosa y lentamente volvió a alzar los ojos hacia su amiga.

—Pues… en realidad, no lo sé —reveló, con algo de pesar—. No sé cómo se llamaba. Y tampoco sé cómo era porque no vi su cara.

Sam casi se cae de la cama. Por un instante dejó de llorar y parecía brillar en sus ojos esa curiosidad y excitación tan propias de ella en el pasado. De un salto cayó sobre el colchón de su amiga haciendo que este se agitara como si fuera una balsa en medio del mar. Se puso casi sobre ella y abrió los ojos como un bebé que acababa de ver un biberón.

—¿Cómo fue eso? ¡Cuéntamelo!

Por más que se alegrara de ver a la Sam de siempre, Evie dudó en hablar. Aquella historia era un secreto que no había compartido con nadie nunca, ni siquiera con Hermione. No es que fuera algo grandioso, pero le gustaba ser la única que lo sabía y lo había protegido en su corazón hasta ese instante. No quería desprenderse de ella pero Sam lo estaba pasando muy mal y quizás pensar en otra cosa le sentaría bien.

—Bueno, pasó cuando yo tenía catorce años —Suspiró Evie, no muy convencida aún de estar haciendo lo que deseaba—; se celebró un baile donde vivía y yo fui sola.

—¿Nadie te invitó?

—Sí, me invitaron pero… bueno, decidí ir sola por otra razón —Omitió eso porque no tenía nada que ver—. El caso es que ir sola a un baile es más aburrido de lo que yo pensaba así que, al cabo de un rato me harté y salí fuera. Me senté en un banco, en la oscuridad, mirando al cielo para esperar a que el baile acabara, cuando de repente apareció un chico y se tropezó con el banco.

. Estaba realmente oscuro, ¿sabes? No podíamos vernos las caras pero empezamos a hablar y después de un rato, el chico me propuso bailar. Se oía la música del baile y aunque al principio me dio bastante vergüenza, al final fue… muy bonito.

. Ese chico era encantador, ni siquiera se enfadó y eso que le pisé como un millón de veces. Cuando la canción se acabó me hizo girar una vez más y entonces… me besó en la oscuridad.

—Oh… —comentó Sam, absolutamente emocionada—. ¿Y cómo fue?

Evie sonrió sintiendo cosquillas en el estómago al recordarlo.

—¡Fue el beso más bonito y dulce del mundo! —exclamó encandilada. Sam se puso a dar botes sobre la cama.

—¿Y después?

—Pues nada. Se fue y yo me quedé un rato más en el banco hasta que la música se acabó del todo —concluyó Evie sin más. Sam torció la cabeza con una mueca de decepción—. ¡Fue así! Creo que era demasiado tímido y por eso no me dijo su nombre.

—Pero… ¿tú insististe?

—Sí —Evie sonrió como si se disculpara—. Aunque no mucho, no quería que pensara que era una pesada.

—Pero, pero, pero… ¡¿Y si era tu amor verdadero?!

—Pues… ya volveré a cruzarme con él, supongo.

Sam sacudió la cabeza y se dejó caer de forma dramática sobre la cama.

Evie apartó la mirada un tanto dolida. Esa historia era lo más parecido a un autentica historia de amor que había vivido y no le gustó que Sam se lo tomara como si no fuera nada solo porque el final no le gustaba. Ella también se había sentido decepcionada por no saber quién era ese chico, los días posteriores al Baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos (que era en realidad el baile en cuestión) no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en ese chico y en ese beso.

Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? No podía encontrarle.

Al final aceptó que eso había sido todo y le gustaba la historia tal y como era. Le parecía romántica, dulce y misteriosa; para ella era perfecta aunque Evie sospechaba que nadie más estaría de acuerdo y por eso no se lo había contado a nadie antes.

Sacudió la cabeza porque Sam volvía a rodar por la cama con desánimo y melancolía.

—Mira, olvídate de los besos, eso no es lo más importante —le aconsejó con amabilidad forzada—. Sirius y Remus tienen sus propias cualidades y su forma de ser; céntrate en eso y toma una decisión.

Dos segundos más tarde, Sam volvió a gemir.

—¡No, no puedo hacerlo!

—¡No te has molestado en pensarlo de verdad!

Pero Sam se enderezó sobre el colchón, resolutiva y se echó hacia atrás el pelo.

—Si no puedo decidirme por uno, no me acercaré a ninguno de los dos —concluyó sin más—. Me alejaré de ambos hasta que se olviden de mí, no quiero que se peleen más por mi culpa.

—Vale, ¿y cómo harás eso yendo a las mismas clases y viviendo en la misma casa que ellos?

.

.

Evie no llegó a saber cómo, pero Sam consiguió evitar la mayor parte del tiempo a Remus y Sirius. Por supuesto, eso también supuso su distanciamiento de James y de ella, aunque siempre les quedaba encontrarse en el dormitorio a la hora de dormir.

Desde el principio Evie pensó que eso no sería la solución del problema y efectivamente, según pasaban los días Remus y Sirius parecían más fríos y distantes entre sí, quizás porque ambos culpaban al otro de que Sam se hubiera marchado. Seguían decididos a no hablar entre sí, y menos aún parecía que fueran a hacer las paces.

Y mientras que Evie se ponía de los nervios pensando en sus amigos, James seguía sin tomarse enserio nada de aquello. Era todavía más exasperante ver con qué tranquilidad se tomaba el chico las cosas.

—Lo acabarán resolviendo solos, hazme caso —le solía decir con una sonrisa relajada cada vez que ella se lo comentaba—. Todo está bien, Evie. ¿Me ves preocupado acaso?

—Creo que no te he visto preocupado ni una sola vez desde que llegué.

—¡Exacto!

Evie no quería preguntar pero tenía la seria sospecha de que la auténtica razón por la que James no estaba en absoluto disgustado por la situación en la que se encontraba el grupo era porque con Sirius y Remus enfadados entre sí, evitándose a toda costa y Sam desaparecida por la culpa que sentía, solo quedaban ellos dos. Solos a cada instante del día en cuanto salían del aula o del Gran Comedor.

A ella también le gustaba estar a solas con él o sería que se estaba acostumbrando a ello, pero sabía que no estaba bien. La confianza entre los dos crecía más y más, y la de James también que cada vez caminaba más pegado a ella cuando cruzaban los pasillos del castillo o buscaba el modo de tocarla cada vez que se veían aunque fuera solo un instante en un brazo o en la mano. Empezaba a ser tan natural que Evie ni se daba cuenta, así que no podía evitarlo.

Una noche, estaban hablando en la Sala Común sentados en el sofá frente a frente como si nada cuando de repente Evie se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba sobre la de James y este le acariciaba con los dedos. Perdió el hilo de la conversación por qué no recordaba cuando se la había cogido, ni sabía cuánto rato llevaba sujetándola. No se atrevió, pues, a soltarle así que James se la sostuvo hasta que llegó el momento de subir a la planta de arriba. Incluso fueron cogidos de la mano hasta el hueco por donde la escalera se dividida hacia los dormitorios; finalmente el chico la soltó aunque primero le besó el dorso y la sonrió con ternura.

Ya en la cama a Evie le ardió la mano hasta que consiguió quedarse dormida.

No paraba de repetirse que debía tener cuidado, debía detener todo aquello. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado ya, pero Dumbledore le había dicho que la poción tardaría dos meses en estar lista y según sus cuentas no podía faltar tanto para que ese momento llegara.

Cada día la angustia que esa idea le producía se hacía más y más grande… ¿qué pasaría cuando James se enterara de que pronto dejaría Hogwarts para siempre?

La verdad es que prefería no pensarlo.

.

.

—¡Evie! ¡Eh, Evie!

Acababa de entrar en el Gran Comedor cuando oyó la voz de James llamándola. Se giró y le vio acercándose a ella con una gran sonrisa por lo que pensó que igual venía a decirle que por fin sus amigos habían hecho las paces. Sin embargo, antes de que la alcanzara, una chica pelirroja salió al paso de James de pronto y le bloqueó.

—Potter, un momento —le dijo Lily.

—Ah, hola Evans —la saludó él—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No… solo que me enteré de tu accidente con la escoba — le explicó—. Deberías ir con más cuidado.

—Ya.

—Me… alegra ver que ya estás bien.

Evie podía escuchar la voz de Lily, sonaba más suave y amable de lo que nunca la había oído, al menos dirigiéndose a James. No podía ver su cara pues estaba de espaldas, pero supuso que en ese silencio le estaría sonriendo.

_Realmente curioso_, pensó Evie.

—Gracias, Evans —respondió James. También sonrió—. Hasta otra.

Pasó de largo y siguió su camino original hacia Evie. Debería preocuparle que James actuara con tanta indiferencia ahora que por fin Lily parecía dispuesta a hablarle por iniciativa propia, pero no fue capaz. Tampoco es que se alegrara, pero simplemente fue incapaz de sentirse mal por ello.

—Tengo una gran noticia —le anunció el chico parándose ante ella.

—¿Sirius y Lupin han hecho las paces?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah no! Bueno, no sé… —Meneó la cabeza porque no parecía importarle demasiado—. Gracias a mi caída en el entrenamiento el capitán del equipo ha presionado a Dumbledore para que me devuelva mi escoba, la que me confiscó aquella vez, ¿recuerdas? — Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Fue la noche en que apareció en el pasado y usaron la escoba para colarse en el despacho de Dumbledore por una ventana—. ¡Vuelve a ser mía! He pensado que esta noche podríamos ir a dar una vuelta con ella para celebrar que la he recuperado.

—¿Quieres celebrarlo haciendo que te la confisquen otra vez?

—¡Claro que no! Nadie nos verá —Le aseguró él—. Vamos, ¡será muy divertido!

Algún resquicio de su parte Gryffindor más responsable zarandeó a Evie para que no se dejara convencer por esa tentadora propuesta de saltarse las normas.

—No sé si es muy buena idea — dijo, aunque con poca convicción—. Por algo está prohibido…

—¡Yo hago cosas prohibidas todo el tiempo!

—No deberías decir eso como si fuera algo épico…

James esbozó su sonrisa ladeada y se acercó más a ella, como si pretendiera que nadie más oyera lo que le decía. La miró fijamente y la chica aguardó, alerta.

—Venga Evie, saltémonos las normas —la animó—. Si yo no lo hubiera hecho no nos habríamos conocido… —El corazón de Evie se aceleró—. ¿Verdad?

Era totalmente verdad.

Quizás por eso Evie se encontró asintiendo con la cabeza antes de darse cuenta y James se marchó eufórico por haber logrado su objetivo.

_Anda que has tardado mucho en caer_, Se recriminó a sí misma, frustrada.

Levantó la cara ardiendo y se tropezó con la mirada de Lily que la observaba con seriedad, pero en cuanto se cruzaron sus ojos la pelirroja los apartó. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó con su cabellera ondeando al viento como un estandarte que vaticina una guerra.

_Aunque hay otras que están peor que yo_.

**.:._—****¿Crees que te he traído aquí con intenciones pervertidas?****—_.:.**

Evie estaba de los nervios cuando se asomó a la ventana de su dormitorio aquella noche. Era una noche clara, aún faltaba para que la luna estuviera llena, pero la porción de esta que se dejaba ver anclada en el cielo oscuro era lo suficientemente luminosa. Las nubes se habían ido, incluso pudo ver alguna estrella.

Las manos, apoyadas sobre el alféizar, le temblaban un poco. Todavía recordaba lo excitada que se puso Sam cuando le habló de su salida nocturna con James. Rápidamente decidió que aquello era una "cita" y ya no paró de repetirlo en todo el día; Evie se río de ella en un primer momento pero… según pasaban las horas y cuantas más vueltas le daba, a ella también se lo empezaba a parecer. Y eso la inquietó.

Como se suponía que irían a volar en escoba no podía ponerse la túnica del colegio por miedo a que se le enganchara, así que tuvo que ponerse ropa normal. Toda su ropa muggle se había quedado en el presente, de modo que tuvo que coger algo prestado a su compañera de cuarto. Sam quiso encasquetarla por todos los medios un llamativo vestidito corto de color rosa chicle, pero Evie se negó en redondo a ponerse algo así.

—¿Acaso quieres que se me vea todo en cuanto levantemos el vuelo? —le soltó a Sam irritada, aunque la otra sonrió como si eso formara parte del plan.

Escogió unos vaqueros y un jersey sin demasiada gracia, y se cubrió con una capa gruesa negra. Su amiga la chistó al verla. Pero, ¿qué quería Sam? ¿Qué en pleno octubre saliera a volar con un vestido de verano? Lo último que le faltaba era coger una pulmonía.

Cuando le fue imposible seguir soportando a Sam salió del dormitorio y bajó a la Sala Común donde había quedado con James. Se sentó en uno de los sillones sin mirar a nadie y se dedicó a alisar las arrugas extrañas que se formaban en la superficie de los pantalones de Sam. Al cabo de diez minutos, James asomó la cabeza desde la galería y la saludó con la mano. Evie se relajó al ver que él también vestía como siempre y pudo alejar de sí la estúpida idea de que aquello era algo parecido a una cita.

James se reunió con ella frente a la chimenea, llevaba su adorada escoba al hombro y nadie pareció sorprenderse cuando les vieron salir de allí con ella.

El chico, que ya debía estar sobradamente acostumbrado a realizar tales escapadas, la llevó directamente a una balconada que había semi escondida en la misma torre. Era un podo reducida, pero tenía el tamaño justo para que ambos pudieran despegar desde ahí sin tener que atravesar todo el castillo.

—¿Preparada? —murmuró él, sosteniendo el palo de la escoba.

—Pero, ¿a dónde vamos? —quiso saber ella, agarrándose a la cintura del chico.

—A dar una vuelta, ya te lo he dicho.

Aunque no pudo verle la cara cuando dijo esas palabras, Evie tuvo la sensación de que una sonrisa más que maliciosa adornaba su rostro, así que se aseguró de agarrarse bien; no quería más sustos como los del primer día.

Alzaron el vuelo limpiamente y salieron disparados del castillo. Aunque no fue brusco Evie sintió el vértigo agujereándole el estómago, lo cierto es que ella no estaba muy acostumbrada a volar en escoba y cada vez que lo hacía le parecía que fuera la primera vez.

El aire era helado a su alrededor. Las nubes se habían marchado pero las temperaturas bajas, más bajas aún plena noche, los azotaron con fuerza en especial cuanto más alto subían. La capa mantenía su cuerpo caliente, pero tuvo la sensación de que mil cuchillos se clavaban en la piel de su rostro y sus orejas. Se encogió contra James apoyando la cabeza en su espalda y entonces el chico se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—Hace un poco de frío, ¿verdad? —le preguntó por encima del hombro.

—¿Un… p… poco, di… dices? —Los dientes le castañeaban de manera intensa.

James se irguió, estabilizando la escoba y sacó su varita del interior de su capa. La alzó sobre sus cabezas y dijo una palabra que Evie no llegó a oír porque hasta los oídos se le habían congelado. Al instante el frío se deshizo. Una oleada cálida la recorrió y, sorprendida, Evie se separó del chico. Miró en torno a sí pero no vio nada distinto, sin embargo parecía que se hubiera tele transportado a una tarde de Junio cualquiera.

—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó ella, mientras James se guardaba la varita en el pecho.

—Un hechizo térmico —le explicó como si nada. A Evie no le sonó ni el término—. ¿Te creías que iba a dejar que pasaras frío? —Ahora era mucho más agradable. Podría disfrutar más de la vuelta si no estaba atenazada por la hipotermia. Se echó hacia atrás en la escoba y aflojó los brazos para admirar mejor el paisaje—. Aun así volar a esta altura es peligroso, pienso que no deberías soltarme…

Evie sonrió.

—Estoy bien así —le dijo cogiéndole tan solo por los hombros.

—Como quieras…

Alzaron el vuelo y en primer lugar tuvieron una vista aérea del castillo y sus alrededores. La enorme construcción levantada sobre los riscos, montañas y socavones de tierra se veía realmente impresionante a esa distancia. Las lucecitas de las ventanas y torreones eran lo único que se veía dibujado en la oscuridad de la noche, pero en cuanto tu vista se hacía a la negrura el borde del castillo aparecía como un esbozo en un lienzo.

Era realmente impresionante. Desde dentro no se apreciaba lo enorme y espectacular que era su imagen, y cuando subían desde el andén del Expreso de Hogwarts tampoco se había fijado realmente en él, exceptuando el primer año. Resultaba raro pensar en todos los años que llevaba allí, habitando entre sus muros y que ahora su imagen la impresionara tanto.

Descendieron para rodearlo y pasaron muy cerca de algunas de las ventanas del castillo, cosa que inquietó a Evie, pero James se echó a reír y le aseguró que a la velocidad a la que iban nadie les distinguiría. En cualquier caso, bajaron hacia los terrenos de quidditch a velocidad de vértigo y el cuerpo de Evie se precipitó sobre el de James, quien no levantó el palo de la escoba hasta el último momento.

Esa operación hizo que el chico riera de nuevo.

—¡Ahora ya sabes lo que significa ser un buscador! —le dijo emocionado.

—¡No me gusta!

—¿Por qué le tienes tanta tirria al quidditch? —quiso saber James, pero ella no tenía ninguna razón en particular y cerró la boca para evitar que una luciérnaga se le metiera dentro.

Recorrieron los campos, pasaron por entre los palos y sobrevolaron las gradas. De ahí se dirigieron al Bosque Prohibido, pero por supuesto solo planearon cerca de él. Vieron de lejos el Sauce Boxeador, la cabaña del guardabosques, el huerto y finalizaron el paseo cayendo suavemente sobre el lago. La superficie estaba totalmente lisa, reflejando el leve resplandor de la luna sin que el viento formara la más mínima imperfección en él.

Bajaron tanto que pudieron verse ellos mismos suspendidos en el aire con el aura dorada de la luna asomando sobre sus cabezas.

—Supongo que con el frío que hace el calamar gigante estará hibernando en el fondo —murmuró James.

—Sí, el año pasado no empezó a mover sus tentáculos hasta que llegó el verano —comentó Evie.

—¿El año pasado? Pero si tú no estabas aquí, ¿no?

—Ahm —La chica titubeó. Había metido la pata. Lo había dicho sin pensar…

—Ey, fíjate bien —La cortó él olvidándose de sus palabras. Hizo que la escoba descendiera tanto que sus pies casi rozaron el agua—. Pueden verse las ondas que otras criaturas marinas al nadar, incluso de vez en cuando una burbuja de aire llega hasta la superficie y explota.

Evie parpadeó observando el reflejo y frunció el ceño. Qué raro… James había cambiado de tema justo cuando la había pillado en un renuncio, ni siquiera había insistido y de haberlo hecho, la habría puesto en un serio aprieto pues no habría sabido qué decir.

Remontaron el vuelo y la escoba se dirigió de nuevo al castillo. Surcaron el cielo estrellado y se elevaron para pasar entre las picudas torres. James viró hacia un lado y se aproximó hacia una en concreto, pero no se trataba de aquella desde la que habían salido.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Evie.

—Vamos a parar un rato en la Torre de Astronomía —Le indicó él.

La Torre de Astronomía. El corazón de Evie se aceleró y las manos le empezaron a sudar.

No sabía si era así en aquella época, pero en la suya corrían todo tipo de rumores sobre esa torre y el uso que los alumnos hacían de ella. Nunca había estado allí, por supuesto, pero se decía que los alumnos mayores la usaban como "picadero" puesto que estaba deshabitada y era poco probable que alguien descubriera nada de lo que allí se hiciera.

Si en su época un chico te proponía ir a esa torre y tú le decías que sí, en realidad le estabas diciendo que sí a otro tipo de actividades; de hecho mencionar esa torre era como un modo encubierto de proponer una cita que iba dirigida a un solo propósito: el sexo. Todos en Hogwarts lo sabían excepto los profesores (o eso se pensaba). Por eso cuando James la mencionó, el estómago se le hizo un nudo.

—Deberíamos volver ya a la torre de Gryffindor —le dijo, nerviosa—. Ya es tarde… Ha sido muy divertido, pero…

—¡Aún es pronto! —dijo él como si nada—. Además necesito descansar un poco; es agotador mantener tanto tiempo el hechizo térmico.

—Pero si es que…

—¡Ahí está!

Evie tembló.

Pensó que quizás esa costumbre era algo de su época y James no sabía nada al respecto. Parecía muy tranquilo, no daba la impresión de que albergara intenciones ocultas así que Evie trató de guardar la calma.

La Torre de Astronomía no tenía el aspecto destruido y ruinoso de su época, lo que fuera que la había llevado a tomar esa forma aún no había ocurrido. Era una torre como cualquier otra, con su muro completo rematando en un techado de pizarra con forma puntiaguda y una ventana grande y espaciosa decorada con un arco de aguja que era justamente a donde se dirigían. Estaba abierta de par en par.

James acercó la escoba al alféizar y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a entrar por el hueco mientras él mantenía el equilibrio. Al otro lado había una habitación oscura que olía a cerrado, llena de mapas lunares y de constelaciones por las paredes, pupitres amontonados contra las paredes y un espacio amplio en el centro de la sala, con una alfombra y unos cojines en el suelo.

Eso no le dio muy buena espina a Evie que retrocedió hacia la ventana y acabó chocando con James que acababa de entrar, con la escoba en la mano.

—Es el antiguo aula de astronomía, aunque ya apenas se usa —le explicó. Dejó la escoba sobre la pared y señaló el suelo—. Yo venía en primero y solíamos echarnos sobre los cojines para ver las estrellas.

Eso lo explicaba, aunque no dejaba de ser extraño.

—¿Cómo? Si el techo está en medio…

James avanzó sonriendo con fanfarronería y agitó su varita. El techo, poco a poco, se fue volviendo translúcido hasta desaparecer y el cielo nocturno apareció ante sus narices tan majestuosamente como si siguieran al aire libre. Al mismo tiempo, se encendieron unas cuantas velas repartidas por el cuarto y que alejaron las tinieblas de la habitación.

Evie avanzó mirando hacia arriba, impresionada. Era mucho mejor que contemplar el cielo falso del Gran Comedor.

—Vaya… —susurró—. ¿Por qué se dejaría de usar esta aula?

—Ni idea —James se encogió de hombros y guardó la varita en su bolsillo—. Este castillo cambia sin parar, unas salas aparecen otras desaparecen. La nueva aula de astronomía está en las almenas de otra de las torres. Supongo que a Dumbledore le pareció mejor que se dieran esas clases al aire libre.

Claro… aunque ellos veían el cielo como si no hubiera un tejado sobre sus cabezas, seguían estando a cubierto pues Evie no notaba el viento ni el frío de afuera. Así que nadie podía ver que estaban allí dentro.

—Pues es una pena que… —empezó a decir ella, pero al girar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que James se había echado sobre los cojines sin ningún pudor, con un brazo extendido sobre el lado libre a su lado. La miró y la indicó, con una palmadita sobre el suelo, que se sentara a su lado—. Me parece que no deberíamos permanecer demasiado tiempo aquí.

—Acabamos de llegar —protestó el otro. Y dio otra palmada con calma—. Ven a mirar. Si te tumbas así y miras al cielo es como si estuvieras flotando.

Vaciló, pero no quería parecer una niña pequeña asustada y algo le decía que su actitud estaba siendo exagerada. Podía fiarse de James, alguien tan directo como él no actuaría con dobles intenciones.

Aun así fue lentamente hasta donde él estaba y tardó bastante en acomodarse a su lado. Estiró las piernas, pero los brazos rígidos los mantuvo pegados al cuerpo, incluso le costaba respirar tranquilamente. Parpadeó enfocando la mirada en el cielo que se extendía ante ella y en cuanto logró relajarse, tuvo que admitir que realmente era como si hubiese flotado hasta lo más alto y no hubiese nada más a su alrededor. Incluso se le fue de la cabeza que James estaba a su lado.

_Si es que eres tonta…_ Se dijo, plácidamente, admirando las estrellas, la luna, los remolinos de luz. Incluso le pareció que podía ver las corrientes de aire resplandeciente frente a sus ojos.

El silencio se alargó y una calma, casi adormecedora, se apoderó de ella. Fue así hasta que sintió la mano de James sobre la suya. La rozó, al principio, con cuidado y después deslizó sus dedos hasta que sus palmas quedaron pegadas. Él siguió mirando hacia arriba, tan tranquilo, como si no fuera consciente de lo que hacía su mano pero Evie se puso nerviosa de nuevo.

—Es bonito, ¿verdad? —comentó él, como si nada.

—Ajá…

—He venido a verlo muchas veces pero… —La mano se cerró en torno a la de ella—; nunca había traído a nadie.

Evie siguió mirando hacia arriba, no se atrevía a girar el rostro hacia su derecha. Se concentraba en las estrellas y no en la sensación de presión en su mano. A pesar de todo, le costaba respirar todavía más que antes.

—Pues sí que es bonito —murmuró—. De… deberías traer a Lily alguna vez.

—Creí que habíamos quedado en que no me hablarías más de Lily —repuso James.

—Solo era una idea.

—Una idea un poco extraña teniendo en cuenta que te he traído a ti, ¿no?

—Lo siento.

¿Acaso creía que a ella le hacía gracia mencionar a Lily justo en ese momento? Le había costado decir su nombre, pero su conciencia le decía que debía hacerlo. Más aún, era como si tuviera una vocecilla en la cabeza que no paraba de repetirle: _este no es tu lugar. No deberías estar ahí. Ese lugar pertenece a otra._

—De pronto estás como muy tensa —apuntó James. Sus dedos acariciaron la piel de la mano de la chica con calma—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que te he traído aquí con intenciones pervertidas?

Lo dijo en tono de burla, cosa que alivió a Evie. Aunque le molestó que se hubiera dado cuenta de que eso era lo que pensaba.

—¡Claro que no! Somos amigos.

—Aunque… —James alargó la palabra y entonces, involuntariamente Evie giró el rostro hacia él que también la miraba—. ¿No te habrás olvidado de mi declaración?

El rostro se le encendió. No habían vuelto a hablar de eso desde la noche en que habían vuelto de Hogsmeade.

—¡No hubo tal declaración! —negó Evie, nerviosa—. Tú mismo lo dijiste, no era real…

—Pero te dije que lo haría algún día.

Evie se incorporó de golpe y se soltó de su mano. Tenía que parar aquella conversación no fuera a ser que…

—Deberíamos irnos ya —dijo rápidamente—. Alguien acabará por pillarnos aquí.

Justo iba a ponerse en pie, pero los brazos de James la detuvieron antes. Él también se había incorporado en silencio, pero la atrapó en un abrazo reteniéndola en el suelo, pegándola a su torso y susurró:

—No vale que huyas justo ahora. Si has adivinado lo que te voy a decir tendrás que oírlo si realmente quieres rechazarme —dijo él. Su voz seguía tranquila, aunque había perdido fuerza. Evie bajó los brazos y se dijo que tenía razón; como mínimo James se merecía que escuchara lo que tenía que decirla. Internamente agradeció no estar mirándole a la cara—. ¿Por dónde empiezo? ¡Uff! Es difícil cuando ya sabes cuál será la respuesta.

—James…

—Me gustas Evie —Habló claramente, sin dar más rodeos—. Me gustas mucho y aunque me vayas a decir que no, sé que también te gusto. Puede que esté haciendo el ridículo ahora mismo pero… ¡Por favor, Evie, sé mi novia!

El pecho de Evie empezó a dolerle intensamente y tuvo que bajar la cabeza.

—Te prometo que nos lo pasaremos genial juntos —continuó él—. Todavía no te he contado ni la mitad de cosas que sé sobre este colegio o de las muchas formas que podemos divertirnos.

James continuó hablando sin parar, al parecer tenía pensadas un millón de razones distintas por las que debían empezar a salir, pero Evie no pudo escucharlas todas. Sus oídos se cerraron convirtiendo la voz de James en un murmullo, aunque aún notaba su tono exaltado y esperanzado. Sentía la calidez de su cuerpo en su espalda y la firmeza de sus brazos a su alrededor, pero ella fue incapaz de mover los suyos. Era incapaz de hacer nada más que estar allí, quieta, sintiéndose inmensamente mal.

Así que esperó a que el chico dejara de hablar. Poco a poco su voz se fue consumiendo y eso reactivó sus oídos de vuelta. Lo último que captó del discurso de James fue:

—Bueno, ¿qué me dices? —susurró él—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Evie apretó los parpados y una bola candente le nació en la garganta. No quería hablar, no quería responder a su pregunta pero no podía dejar a James esperando como si todo lo que acababa de decir no significara nada para ella.

—No —Lo dijo casi en un susurro y aun así tuvo la sensación de que la palabra retumbó por todas partes—. Lo siento.

Aguardó un poco, temblorosa.

—Está bien.

Apartó primero un brazo y después el otro, retrocedió de rodillas sobre el suelo y desvió la mirada. Evie rápidamente se volvió hacia él.

—Tienes razón… tú también me gustas —admitió ella.

—¿Y por qué me dices que no?

—Porque no puedo salir contigo.

—Pero, ¿por qué no?

—Porque… —Tenía que decírselo, la verdad. O al menos la verdad que él podía escuchar y así trataría de hacer que comprendiera—. Porque no voy a quedarme aquí.

—¿Cómo que no…? —El chico frunció el ceño, alarmado—. ¿Te vas de Hogwarts?

—Sí, me marcho. Lo siento —insistió ella—. Será pronto, aunque no sé exactamente cuándo. Por eso… no podemos salir. Una vez que me haya ido de Hogwarts no creo que volvamos a vernos nunca, ¿entiendes?

James retrocedió un poco más, demasiado impresionado, incluso un poco pálido.

—¿Cómo que nunca? ¿Nunca jamás? ¡Eso no es posible! ¿Por qué no?

—Lo siento, James —Evie se desinfló sobre el suelo y ocultó su rostro en sus manos—. No te lo dije para no preocuparte pero… esa es la verdad.

James también se dejó caer sobre sus piernas en silencio.

Qué tontas parecían las estrellas brillando aún sobre sus cabezas.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer****: Los personajes (salvo la protagonista y alguno más), los lugares, y grandes partes de la trama de esta historia no me pertenecen; son propiedad única y exclusiva de la grandiosa y maravillosa J. K. Rowling (que los dioses de la literatura la bendigan siempre XD), yo solo voy a usarlos para crear un fanfic divertido y loco que espero que también os divierta a vosotros.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

—**Con El Tiempo No Se Juega—**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**11.**

**.**

**.:._—¿****Me estás pidiendo un baile****?—_.:.**

El final de aquella escalera era la parte más alta de la torre de astronomía. La escalera remataba justamente en una zona abierta que parecía un mirador; el tejadillo de pizarra resguardaba el lugar donde hacía tiempo que el muro se había venido abajo dejando una especie de balconada desde la cual se veía el cielo. Nadie sabía qué cosa, ser o cataclismo había destrozado aquel muro pero estaba prohibido subir allá arriba y por supuesto, no pasó mucho antes de que ese lugar acabara convertido en el lugar predilecto para las parejas que buscaban algo de intimidad.

Draco había estado allí antes con distintas chicas durante su quinto año. Tenía que reconocer que una de esas chicas había sido Pansy y se arrepentía profundamente de ello, pero ese año fue especialmente horrible y no sabía bien lo que hacía. Desde el comienzo de sexto no había vuelto por allí (ni tenía ánimo para ello); aunque aún hacía demasiado frío como para que nadie subiera hasta allí, salvo algún desesperado.

Había muchas cosas que había decidido dejar de hacer con respecto a sus años anteriores. No se arrepentía de cómo se había comportado con los demás durante ese tiempo; cada insulto, cada pelea, cada jugarreta sucia orientada a molestar, ridiculizar y herir tanto a Potter como a sus dos amigos estaban justificados por su forma de ser y por el modo en que él entendía la vida y su orden.

¿A caso no estaba en su derecho de enfadarse y despotricar por el claramente trato preferencial que Potter y por ende todos los Gryffindor recibían de los profesores de ese colegio?

Había hecho lo que había hecho y estaba bien.

Si bien ahora, con todo lo que había soportado ese verano y la tarea que tenía sobre los hombros, no podía evitar ver su comportamiento un poco infantil (y al fin y al cabo era un crío cuando lo llevó a cabo) y bastante inútil. Meterse con Potter y compañía no le había traído nada bueno más que fugaces momentos de placer que más tarde acababa pagando. Sí, se desahogaba, y también le había servido para ganarse un lugar destacado en su casa, pero en lo referente al resto del colegio, él y sus compañeros eran unos apestados por no dorar la píldora al gran elegido.

Todo eso se había acabado.

Este curso tenía una misión muy seria por delante, gente que dependía de él; su familia contaba con su éxito. Por eso, antes de volver a Hogwarts se dijo que renunciaría a todo lo estúpido y superfluo que pudiera distraerle; no perdería más tiempo torturando a Potter y a sus amiguitos, se acabaron los truquitos y los insultos contra ellos, dejaría de gastar energías inútilmente con chicas que no le interesaban más que el polvo que se desprendía del suelo cuando se marchaban enfadadas, incluso había decidido abandonar el equipo de quidditch. Toda su atención y esfuerzo debían estar concentrados en su tarea.

Incluso… estaba bien si Evie le odiaba y se mantenía lejos. Lejos estaría más segura. Lejos, él podría dejar de pensar en ella. Dejó de buscar bobas excusas para ir a la enfermería; era suficiente con verla de vez en cuando por los pasillos, en el comedor, en las clases… Así habría sido sino hubiese desaparecido de la noche a la mañana. Ahora, por desgracia, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Mientras meditaba en esto y aquello, Draco se había acercado peligrosamente al borde de la torre. Había guijarros esparcidos por el suelo y el viento los empujaba provocando un murmullo a su alrededor. Golpeó uno con la punta de su zapato resplandeciente y este cayó al vacío sin hacer ruido. Se desvaneció sin mayor artificio; como Evie.

El chico retrocedió hasta una de las columnas que habían sostenido la parte delantera de la torre y se dejó caer, apoyado en ella hasta que se sentó sobre el suelo arenoso a causa de la roca desprendida. Podía ver parte del cielo nocturno aunque las numerosas nubes no le dejaron ver ninguna estrella, tampoco había rastro de la luna. El mundo estaba plagado de sombras, pero eso él ya lo sabía y no se asustaba por tan poco. A Malfoy se le daba bien aceptar las cosas malas sin hacer preguntas, sin "peros", sin disentir y seguir adelante fingiendo que así estaba bien y no le importaba. Era lo que se esperaba de él y lo que había hecho desde niño.

Salvo una vez. Una vez se atrevió a pensar otra cosa… y eligió un "pero" que dio lugar a una avalancha de preguntas y cuestiones que le partieron la cabeza en dos y cambiaron su manera de pensar.

Se quitó la mochila y la dejó frente así. Después de lo que había dicho Pansy ya no se sentía cómodo dejando su pensadero en su dormitorio cuando salía. Lo había sacado con la intención de esconderlo en la sala de los Menesteres pero en el último momento no había tenido valor para dejarlo. ¿Y si no volvía a dar con él? Esos recuerdos eran todo lo que le quedaba.

Sacó la marmita y la contempló; como destacaba entre los trozos de piedra y la arenilla del suelo. La había hechizado para que, en caso de que alguien la encontrara sin querer, pasara por un simple objeto sin ningún otro tipo de valor más que el económico. Ahora estaba solo, así que deshizo el hechizo y contempló ensimismado los renacuajos de luz nadando de aquí para allá.

En toda historia hay un punto crítico a partir del cual nada vuelve a ser como había sido hasta ese momento. No podía decir que tuviera una historia con Evie; esos recuerdos eran solo acontecimientos que se habían sucedido a lo largo de los años y por más que él quisiera ordenarlos y unirlos, era imposible formar una auténtica historia con ellos. A todo lo que habían vivido le faltaba conexión e intimidad para que fuera una auténtica historia.

Pero había un suceso en concreto que marcaba ese punto crítico.

Lo lógico sería que ese punto fuera el momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía realmente por ella, pero después de pensarlo mucho había algo anterior a ese momento en la enfermería cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte y que supuso el verdadero cambio.

Pasó en cuarto, el curso que empezó tras el verano en que Malfoy había oído a Evie cantar por primera vez. Estuvo pensando en ella después de haberla visto, con más curiosidad que antes y empezaba a notar que algo raro le pasaba con esa mestiza. Pero no fue demasiado preocupante hasta ese momento crítico; el baile que se celebró en Hogwarts a razón del estúpido Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Para él, como para cualquier chico de catorce años un baile no tenía ningún interés. Arreglarse, pasar revista ante los profesores, bailar con alguna chica emocionada y embelesada tontamente por la decoración cutre del comedor y mantener el tipo con música clásica, conversaciones empalagosas y bebiendo zumitos afrutados. Al menos, pensó, no sería peor que las aburridas y rígidas recepciones a las que había tenido que asistir como miembro de la familia Malfoy junto a sus padres. Aun así… sabía que sería aburridísimo.

No obstante estuvo a la altura. Se vistió con su túnica de gala más fina, consiguió una pareja con la que asistir y bailó como estaba establecido. Decidió invitar a Pansy… aunque el acoso y derribo al que le sometió durante días hizo que aquella no fuera una decisión técnicamente suya. Solo después de haberlo hecho se le ocurrió preguntarse con quien iría Evie.

Durante el baile no pudo evitar echar algún vistazo hacia la zona donde estaban Potter y los demás, pero no logró descubrir quién era la pareja de Evie. Apenas la vio bailar con nadie y enseguida se desvaneció de la sala. Vio a la sangre sucia junto al mendrugo de Krum hablando por signos y a Potter y a su novio Weasley repanchingados en un rincón de la sala como abueletes en un banco de la calle.

Se olvidó de ella por un tiempo y trató de divertirse con sus amigos pero transcurridas unas horas Pansy empezó a tirar de su brazo y a susurrarle que salieran a dar una vuelta. Como empezaba a estar agobiado del jaleo y la gente tropezando con él, accedió. Aquella noche muchas parejas habían salido fuera a "tomar el aire". Prácticamente no había rincón entre las sombras que no estuviera ocupado por una parejita dando rienda suelta a su pasión adolescente.

Malfoy se preguntó si es que esos necios no se habían dado cuenta de que tenían compañeras del sexo femenino hasta esa noche que las habían visto con vestido. Al menos todos se comportaban como desesperados mandriles a los que solo les quedaban unas pocas horas de vida.

Pansy pareció emocionarse con el vulgar ambiente que tenía a su alrededor y empezó a decir cosas como que deberían subir a la torre de astronomía para estar a solas, que allí arriba no habría nadie, que podrían hacer lo que quisieran… Pero Malfoy dudó, no supo por qué en ese momento pero lo hizo. Lo cierto es que se sentía un poco inseguro, a fin de cuentas tenía catorce años y todo lo que vio a su alrededor, aparte de parecerle obsceno y patético, también le angustió un poco. Parkinson se sintió desilusionada o quizás frustrada, así que se alejó de él y horas más tarde acabó en los brazos de uno de los listillos alumnos de Drumstrang o al menos eso le dijeron a él al día siguiente.

La marcha de Pansy le alivió, aunque también le hizo sentir un poco humillado. La humillación era siempre el castigo adjudicado a sí mismo cuando consideraba que no había estado a la altura. Así que no quiso volver a la fiesta sino que siguió caminando, alejándose de todas esas parejas anónimas y se dirigió a los jardines de la escuela.

Malfoy hundió la varita en la marmita y rebuscó hasta dar con el resbaladizo recuerdo. Hundió la cabeza y apareció en su cuarto año de nuevo.

A medida que su otro yo se alejaba y penetraba en los jardines, la oscuridad se iba haciendo más impenetrable. Atrás quedaban los gritos y el jaleo de la gente, pero la música del baile podía oírse, quizás con más claridad todavía, debido al silencio de ese lugar. Siguió caminando sin intención de ir a ningún sitio hasta que tropezó con uno de los bancos del jardín golpeándose una pierna.

Retrocedió casi de un salto soltando palabrotas pero no se libró del dolor.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó una voz de repente. Había alguien sentado en el banco que ante la vibración del golpe se había puesto en pie.

Malfoy enfocó la vista y vislumbró una figura, apenas el borde de los hombros y los brazos, pues en ese punto la oscuridad era total.

—Me he golpeado con el banco —dijo él, frotándose la rodilla.

—¿Te has hecho daño?

—¡Pues claro que me he hecho daño!

La voz se calló un momento y Malfoy se irguió, olvidando el dolor. Era una chica, eso seguro, y estaba a unos pocos palmos de él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella—. Aquí está tan oscuro… Ni siquiera puedo ver tu cara —comentó como si aquello le hiciera gracia. Malfoy iba a soltar una bordería que venía muy a cuento cuando creyó reconocer esa voz—. ¿Quién eres?

Malfoy vaciló.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó a su vez.

—Me llamo Evie y estoy en cuarto —respondió como si nada. Evie, por supuesto, había estado seguro de que era la voz de la mestiza—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo…

No, no podía decirle quien era en realidad. De pronto se le ocurrió que aquella era una oportunidad perfecta para descubrir qué le intrigaba tanto de ella. Siendo él mismo no podía hacerlo, pero si era otro… no tenía que tratarla como solía hacerlo. Podía hablar con ella y sonsacarle sin que ella se diera cuenta de lo que pretendía en realidad.

—¿No me lo quieres decir? —insistió ella.

—Creo que… no.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque así es más divertido.

Evie calló. Cabía la posibilidad de que a ella no le pareciera tan divertido y se marchara, pero no lo hizo.

—Pero, también eres de Hogwarts, ¿no?

—¿Te parece que hablo como esos cabezas duras de Drumstrang?

—¿Por qué no estás en el baile? —quiso saber ella—. ¿No tienes pareja?

—¡Pues claro que tengo pareja!

La chica se rio por lo bajo.

—Yo no tengo —admitió Evie sin mayor problema—. Un par de chicos me lo pidieron pero… yo tenía la esperanza de que _otro chico_ lo hiciera y les dije que no. Al final resultó que ese chico ya se lo había pedido a otra.

Malfoy tuvo un presentimiento extraño. En aquel momento, se le pasó por la cabeza que Evie podía estar hablando de él. Ahora ya sabía que no, en realidad, se refería al idiota de Potter, pero en ese instante la posibilidad la pareció real y le golpeó en el pecho con arrebatadora fuerza.

Tanto así que no supo que decir. Solo se quedó allí de pie, escrutando la oscuridad y los escasos reflejos de alguna luz pérdida que le permitían ver sus hombros y la forma del cuello de ella.

—En realidad no me importa –continuó Evie—. No soy muy buena bailarina.

—¿Por qué no?

—Cuando he ido a fiestas o cosas así yo nunca bailaba porque siempre era la que cantaba –le explicó—. No tengo práctica.

A él le sobraba práctica en todo tipo de bailes, desde niño le habían obligado a aprender para que estuviera preparado para cualquier tipo de acto social; no era algo de lo que alardeara o le hiciera sentir orgulloso aunque en aquel momento se le vino a la cabeza. En especial cuando, tras un leve silencio, la música proveniente del castillo empezó a sonar de nuevo e identificó los primeros compases de un vals.

—Pero, ¿tú quieres bailar? —le preguntó a Evie.

—¿Eh?

—¿Quieres hacerlo? Porque aquí no hay nadie y con lo oscuro que está, aunque te vieran, no se darían cuenta de si lo haces bien o mal.

—Pero tú sí, ¿no?

—Yo…no se lo diré a nadie.

—Entonces, ¿me estás pidiendo un baile?

¿Lo hacía? Sí, eso parecía. En realidad, no pudo hacerse el loco. Era consciente de que sí quería bailar con ella, aunque no sabía por qué. Decidió no pensarlo mucho, todo era parte del plan para descubrir lo que esa chica ocultaba y aunque no supiera exactamente por qué hacía lo que hacía, su instinto le decía que continuara.

—Sí, claro.

Extendió una mano que quedó perdida en la oscuridad y que curiosamente ella encontró a la primera. Fue tan rápida que Draco temió que sí pudiera verle y le estuviera tomando el pelo pero se dijo que era absurdo; si Evie hubiese sabido que era él ni siquiera le habría dirigido la palabra.

Se acercó a ella y con increíble maestría logró encontrar su cintura. A tientas consiguieron adoptar la postura del baile y con dos o tres explicaciones breves y claras le dijo el modo en que tenía que mover los pies ajustándose a los compases de la música. Draco recibió algún que otro pisotón al principio pero no le importó, ni siquiera el que Evie soltara una risita cada vez que lo hacía justo antes de decir "perdón".

Se reía con él igual que la había visto hacerlo ese verano con sus amigos muggle; así que, ¿se estaba divirtiendo con él? Esa idea le hizo sentir algo cálido en su interior. Los pasos del baile eran bastante sencillos y enseguida se hizo con ellos, la primera vez que el chico trató de hacerla girar ella estuvo a punto de darle un sopapo con un brazo que dejó atrás sin querer, pero también lo captó enseguida y las siguientes vueltas salieron mejor.

Draco podía sentir el vientecillo levantado por la falda del vestido en cada vuelta y como el cuerpo de ella se alejaba y regresaba a él, rozándole ligeramente en cada círculo perfecto.

—Vaya, que bien lo haces —comentó ella, realmente deslumbrada. El chico sonrió.

—Eso me dicen todas.

Evie se río.

—Ha sonado un poco sobrado pero en verdad bailas muy bien —admitió. Frente a frente, repetían el compás de los pasos y Draco se dio cuenta de que el volumen de la música estaba empezando a descender desde el castillo—. No entiendo por qué tu pareja te ha dejado tirado.

—¡Yo no he dicho que me haya dejado tirado! —protestó el chico, aunque técnicamente sí había sido así. Parkinson se había largado en busca de alguien que fuera con ella de excursión a la torre de astronomía y él estaba bailando en la oscuridad con la mestiza sin que ella supiera quien era.

Era todo una locura y ni siquiera estaba haciendo nada para descubrir lo que pasaba con esa mestiza. Se había olvidado de todas sus sospechas y simplemente estaba hablando y bailando con una chica, como si fuera una de sus compañeras de casa sangre limpia. Una voz en su cabeza le advirtió de que aquello no estaba bien, confraternizar así con alguien como ella; pero le hacía sentir bien poder mantener una conversación sin obligarse así mismo a ser desagradable, sin estar a la defensiva y cada vez que ella se reía por algo que él decía se sentía mejor.

No lo entendía. Si aquello estaba tan mal como siempre le habían dicho, ¿por qué se sentía bien? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Sin darse cuenta empezó a ponerse nervioso y le pareció ridículo.

—Oye… gracias —dijo Evie, de pronto.

—¿Eh?

—Es que… este curso se me está haciendo un poco difícil y cuando pasó todo esto del baile y ese chico, pensé que sería horrible tener que asistir —le explicó en voz baja, como si le diera un poco de vergüenza. La presión de su mano sobre la de él aumentó tímidamente—; pero ahora al menos tendré un recuerdo bonito de esta noche. Gracias a ti.

Malfoy se atragantó con su propia respiración y estuvo a punto de trastabillar. Quizás porque le parecía absurdo que una persona con la que se había portado tan mal le diera las gracias; o porque muy pocas personas le hablaban en ese tono tan amable. Casi nadie le daba las gracias porque él no solía hacer cosas buenas por nadie y el efecto que tuvo sobre él fue desconcertante. Se sintió feliz y al mismo tiempo una parte de sí mismo quería rechazar ese agradecimiento. ¿Qué había hecho en realidad? Tampoco era para tanto.

Decidió que la mestiza era una exagerada sentimental y que no tenía tanto que ver con él sino con ella.

De todos modos, no se atrevió a decir nada al respecto y siguieron bailando en silencio hasta que la música que volaba desde el castillo hasta ellos se consumió del todo y sus pasos se detuvieron. Aunque las notas se habían extinguido, algo le impulsó a levantar el brazo y hacerla girar de nuevo. Cuando la vuelta acabó, el cuerpo de la chica quedó muy cerca del suyo y hasta su nariz llegó ese olor que ya conocía, tan dulzón… pero, ya no era tan empalagoso como le había parecido el curso anterior, ¿había cambiado? Ahora resultaba solo dulce, dulce y atrayente de algún modo.

Cerró los ojos y lo olió. Cuando los abrió de nuevo todo seguía en penumbras pero el resto de sus sentidos despertaron de golpe y de algún modo supo que estaban ahora mucho más cerca. Si entornaba los ojos podía ver un destello de su cabello y un brillo de algo, quizás un collar, que llevaba en el cuello. Aún sostenía la mano de Evie y ella no había intentado soltarse, ni se había alejado de él.

Draco se dejó llevar por esa extraña sensación de irrealidad que rodeaba todo lo que había pasado y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Entonces, en su mente vio con claridad el rostro de Evie iluminado y sin pensar en lo que hacía, inclinó la cabeza y la besó.

Apenas duró unos segundos, tan poco que no estuvo seguro de si ella también le besaba pero al menos no se apartó. El corazón se le aceleró hasta el punto de notar un repentino dolor en el pecho, a pesar de todo se separó de ella con suavidad y siguió sujetando su mano un poco más. No demasiado, porque casi de inmediato entró en pánico.

¿Qué acababa de hacer? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué… estaba tan nervioso? Empezó a notar un pitido en los oídos y un martilleo implacable en su cabeza que le hizo sudar aunque sentía el cuerpo congelado.

—Te… tengo que irme… tengo que marcharme ahora… —balbuceó, histérico, pero la chica le apretó la mano.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te vas?

¿Ella… quería que se quedase? ¿Por qué? ¿Y él? ¿Qué quería hacer?

—¿De verdad que no vas a decirme cómo te llamas? —preguntó Evie un poco abatida.

—Yo… es que… —El chico no sabía qué decir, pero sabía que tenía que irse antes de perder el control de sus nervios—. Tengo que irme, lo siento.

—Bueno —dijo ella y le soltó la mano—. Nos veremos por el colegio aunque yo no lo sepa, ¿verdad?

Su voz sonó algo más animada y eso, por alguna razón, alivió al chico. Solo un poco. Empezó a retroceder en la oscuridad.

—Sí —contestó él y retrocedió un poco más—. Nos veremos —Y se alejó más—. Adiós.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar muy deprisa, ni siquiera llegó a oír si ella también decía adiós. Siguió caminando a toda velocidad hasta que llegó a su dormitorio, pero antes de eso el recuerdo acabó y todo se desvaneció.

Draco salió del recuerdo y se encontró cara a cara con el cielo nocturno. Cogió aire hasta que el pecho se le infló totalmente y lo dejo salir poco a poco por sus labios entre abiertos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando la espalda. Se puso la mano en el pecho, todavía se le aceleraba el corazón.

Dado todo lo que pasó después, aquel debiera ser su recuerdo favorito de cuantos conservaba en aquella marmita pero lo cierto es que no lo era. No es que tuviera un preferido; pero si lo escogiera, ese no lo sería. Algunas veces incluso lo había odiado.

Aquella había sido su única oportunidad real.

Era el momento preciso para haber hecho algo. Si aquella noche le hubiese dicho quién era tal vez Evie habría visto algo bueno en él y puede que le hubiese dado una oportunidad. Estaba seguro de que a ella le había gustado ese chico con el que bailó, que incluso esperaba que la besara cuando se acercó a él pero Draco salió corriendo sin decir nada y lo estropeó todo.

Se asustó. Aunque ahora por fin entendía por qué.

Lo que había sentido al besarla había sido algo demasiado intenso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lo único que se le permitía sentir por una chica como ella, una mestiza, era repulsión. Y eso solo fue el inicio. Fue la pista que le hizo empezar a considerar la idea de que ella le gustaba, de que le atraía, de que le interesaba de un modo que, en teoría, estaba prohibido para él. No fue tanto el hecho de que le gustara una mestiza, sino descubrir que si algo así era posible significaba que todo lo que había pensado hasta ese momento de su vida podía estar equivocado. Y descubrir que aquello en lo que has puesto toda tu confianza como una verdad irrefutable puede estar equivocado da mucho miedo, en especial cuando solo tienes catorce años.

A esa edad todavía das por sentado todo lo que tus padres dicen. No te planteas que puedan equivocarse o mentirte. ¿Por qué lo harían? Lo único razonable que se le ocurrió pensar fue que el problema era él. A él le pasaba algo malo. ¡Tenía que ser eso! ¿Por qué iba a rechazar a una bruja sangre limpia como Pansy para besar a una mestiza? No tenía ningún sentido salvo que le pasara algo grave en la cabeza.

Después de eso se prohibió volver a pensar en Evie. Ni pensaría en ella, ni en lo que había pasado; tampoco la vigilaría más porque seguramente prestarla tanta atención había sido la causa de ese desajuste que se había producido en su cabeza.

Eso fue todo lo que se le ocurrió y eso fue lo que hizo.

Guardó la marmita en su mochila y la apoyó en la pared. Se puso en pie, notaba las piernas entumecidas. Ignoraba cuanto tiempo habría pasado así que dio pasos cortos en torno a ese pequeño balcón y acabó otra vez en el borde, mirando hacia abajo. Hogwarts se levantaba sobre una inmensidad de bosques y elevaciones de tierra salvaje y mirarlo le hizo relajarse un poco.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por alejarla de su mente, durante todo el cuarto curso no paró de rondarle por la cabeza la idea de que ella misma se diera cuenta; por ejemplo, si reconocía su voz. Cada vez que gritaba para molestar a Potter y a los otros con ella delante, o cuando respondía a algo en clase, siempre la miraba de reojo esperando ver alguna reacción en su rostro. Pero ella nunca lo descubrió, ni siquiera lo sospechó. Y tenía sentido. Aunque se hubiese dado cuenta de que era la misma voz jamás habría creído que él podía ser el chico del baile. Seguramente su mente rechazaría esa idea antes de que se formara del todo.

¿Qué habría pasado si ella lo hubiese sabido? ¿Le habría dicho algo?

Agarró unos cuantos guijarros del suelo y los lanzó con fuerza al vacío, pero estos tampoco hicieron ruido. Ahora ya nada de eso importaba… Le había hecho tantas cosas malas que aun incluso si él se lo confesaba, ella no le creería. O no le importaría.

En el caso de que ella no hubiera desaparecido.

Abrió la palma de su mano. En ella quedaba un único y esmirriado guijarro.

—Ahora ya nunca lo sabrás —susurró el chico—. No sabrás que era yo.

Dobló la mano y el guijarro se precipitó al vacío, en silencio, igual que el resto.

**.:._—¡****Alguien la ha hechizo****!—_.:.**

James permaneció un rato en silencio, como asimilando la nueva información que acababa de recibir. Evie se apartó, le dejó un espacio a solas y se retiró a un rincón del viejo aula de astronomía desde el que le observó todavía con el dolor en el pecho. Se sentía una miserable; odiaba provocar dolor en otros, ya fuera físico o emocional, eso no es lo que se espera de una sanadora.

Se sentía una inútil cuando no era capaz de aliviar el sufrimiento de los que la rodeaban, y evidentemente en ese instante, no estaba en su mano hacerlo. Estaba tan preocupada por James que apenas fue consciente de su propio dolor.

Lo único que le suponía un poco de alivio era que había sido sincera con él y por suerte, James tampoco había insistido demasiado en saber las razones por las que Evie tendría que dejar inminentemente Hogwarts para siempre. De hecho, aunque agradecida, le resultaba extraño que el chico no hubiese insistido más en saberlo. Lo había aceptado muy rápido, como si fuera algo inevitable y no había vuelto a decir nada.

Quizás estaba demasiado triste. Evie le observó apenada… pero de pronto James, que había permanecido sentado sobre el suelo, encorvado y sin moverse, se estiró y alzó la cabeza de modo que un diminuto rayo de luz lunar escapado del cerco de la ventana dio de lleno en su rostro y Evie descubrió, perpleja, una sonrisa en su cara. Era una mueca extraña, como amarga y resignada… aun así le pareció insólito.

De pronto el chico se puso en pie, se estiró como si llevara horas sin moverse y dio un paso hacia su escoba.

—Es hora de irse —anunció.

Evie dio un respingo. Se puso en pie y se le acercó con cuidado. Se sentía terriblemente culpable, casi incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, prudente. El chico, de espaldas a ella, asintió sin más—. ¿Seguro? A lo mejor puedo… volver caminando…

—¿Por qué harías eso? ¿No te fías de mí? —replicó él. Volvió ligeramente el rostro—. ¿No pensarás que te dejaré caer a propósito solo porque me hayas rechazado? Cosa que por otro lado ya me avisaste qué harías.

Evie no había pensado en eso ni un por un segundo pero algo en su tono, forzosamente desenfadado le tocó la fibra sensible y sintió que, en contra de su voluntad, los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

James sufrió un espasmo al verla.

—¡Era broma! ¡Claro que no te dejaría caer! —exclamó, sorprendido—. ¡Oh, Evie! ¡No! Ven aquí… —le dijo atrayéndola hasta sus brazos, la estrechó suavemente contra su hombro—. Vamos, no pasa nada. Suponía que esa sería tu respuesta… A fin de cuentas ¡Te gusto! ¡Eso me hace feliz! —Añadió elevando el tono de voz—. Entiendo que no puedes quedarte conmigo para siempre.

Pero, ¿por qué lo entendía? Si ella no había podido explicarle la auténtica razón. ¿Cómo es que se lo había tomado tan bien? Debería estar contenta de no tener que dar más explicaciones pero no estaba acostumbrada a que James fuera tan razonable.

No llegó a llorar del todo aunque le habría gustado hacerlo. Notaba un peso horrible en el corazón, como si algo la arañara ferozmente tratando de salir. No sabía lo que era pero el dolor era cada vez peor.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —preguntó ella asomando el rostro, enrojecido y quejumbroso por entre los pliegues de la ropa del chico—. No me encuentro bien.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas que te lleve a la enfermería?

—No lo sé… —Evie trató de respirar hondo y notó algo de alivio—. Creo que no.

Pero James ya estaba preocupado.

—Está bien, vámonos.

Montaron en la escoba y salieron de nuevo al aire de la noche. Tan brusco y helado como antes, entró a tal velocidad en el cuerpo de la chica que al instante la dejó tiritando.

—Espera, voy a aclimatar esto un poco… —dijo James sacando su varita.

—¿No estás muy cansado?

—No te preocupes —Movió la varita y el calor volvió a rodearles—. Tranquila, te llevaré a la torre de Gryffindor en un segundo.

Tiró del palo de la escoba y está salió zumbando en la noche en busca de la torre correcta. Evie trató de buscar también en la oscuridad pero sintió un repentino mareo y tuvo que apoyar la frente en la espalda de James.

_¿Qué me pasa?_ Se preguntó. El malestar continuaba torturándola, la sensación de ahogo, el dolor en el pecho. En un momento dado incluso se le aflojaron un poco los brazos y James debió pensar que se caía porque se soltó de la escoba para agarrar la mano de Evie y apretarla contra su torso.

—Evie, ¿va todo bien? —le preguntó por encima del hombro.

La chica se arrimó más, agarrándose con fuerza.

—Sí, no pasa nada.

—Vale, pero no me asustes —le pidió el chico volviendo la cabeza al frente—. Si te caes de la escoba tendré que saltar detrás de ti.

—No digas bobadas.

Evie cerró los ojos pero sintió un nuevo pinchazo en el pecho.

…_tendré que saltar detrás de ti_. ¡Sería payaso! Eso sería poco menos que una catástrofe. Pero… una pequeña sonrisa quiso nacer en su cara y alejar la tristeza. Había sido muy bonito que dijera algo así.

Muy bonito.

Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos pero esta vez sí cayeron por sus mejillas. El dolor del pecho era insoportable. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Su mente estaba absorta por el rugido del viento en sus oídos. Sus brazos apretaban la espalda de James. Claro que no quería caerse. Claro que no quería soltarle, ni tampoco había querido tener que rechazarle… de hecho, de hecho… le habría gustado poder decirle que sí.

Por eso le dolía tanto.

_No quiero irme_, pensó rotundamente. Y cuando el pensamiento que tanto tiempo llevaba reprimiendo salió a la luz, el pecho se le resquebrajo, pero rápidamente el dolor fue desapareciendo. _Quiero quedarme aquí con James y los demás_, pensó después. _Me gusta estar aquí. Me gusta James._

Por eso llevaba días sin pensar en Harry, ni en el presente. Por eso no se había molestado en visitar a Dumbledore para saber cuánto le quedaba a la poción para estar preparada. Le daba miedo que el director la dijera que ya estaba lista y podía irse.

No quería irse. Le aterraba la idea. Allí era feliz, se divertía, se sentía integrada y bastante más valorada que en su Hogwarts real… pero al mismo tiempo, la posibilidad de quedarse en el pasado era tan absurda que sufría tan solo con acariciar esa idea.

¡Tenía que regresar pero…!

Sollozó sin querer abrazando con fuerza a James y este se agitó.

—Evie, tranquila no pasa nada —trató de decirla—. Creo que voy a aterrizar. Me da miedo que al final te caigas y… —Su voz se paró de golpe y al instante, la escoba también lo hizo—. Evie.

La chica apartó la cara, confusa.

—¿Qué? —murmuró—. ¿Por qué paramos?

James se irguió y sacó de nuevo la varita.

—No te asustes pero creo que…

No pudo acabar la frase porque de golpe la escoba se agitó fuertemente en el aire, de arriba abajo como si diera un latigazo. Los chicos botaron y por muy poco no se soltaron y estuvieron a punto de caer.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó Evie, asustada.

—¡No soy yo! ¡Es la escoba! —respondió James, agitando su varita sobre ella—. ¡Alguien la ha hechizado!

Evie recordó de pronto todas sus sospechas sobre los accidentes de James y se temió lo peor. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió pensar en ello antes de aceptar aquella salida? ¡Siempre le había pasado algo al subir en una escoba!

—¡Intentaré descender todo lo que pueda por si nos caemos! —dijo James olvidándose de la varita y maniobrando con el palo.

—¡¿Nos vamos a caer?! —Evie chilló pues la escoba se puso a dar bandazos de nuevo que cada vez eran más violentos.

—¡No nos caeremos! —Le aseguró el chico—. ¡Agárrate a mí todo lo fuerte que puedas y no te sueltes!

Evie trató de obedecer en la medida que le era posible, pero la escoba no dejaba de virar a un lado y a otro y el peso de su propio cuerpo le jugaba en contra. James trató de descender lo más suavemente que pudo, tal y como dijo, pero fue como si la escoba, inteligente, hubiese adivinado lo que se proponía porque los tirones empezaron a ser hacia arriba.

Evie pensó en esos toros mecánicos de algunas ferias cuyo objetivo es justamente tirar al jinete con tirones como esos. Pero ellos no tenían una colchoneta debajo que fuera a parar la caída. Por más que trataba de sujetarse a James, los brazos se le empezaban a dormir por la tensión y para cuando la escoba empezó a girar para acabar en una posición totalmente vertical, Evie creyó que se desmayaría a causa del mareo. De pronto sus pies, sus piernas; no, todo su cuerpo colgaba hacia el vacío, aferrado a James que a duras penas se sostenía sobre la escoba igual de vertical.

—James…

—No te sueltes —le dijo este, rotundo—. Aguanta un poco, un poco más…

—Mis manos… —Resbalaban, no podía soportar todo su peso. Cometió el error de mirar hacia abajo y la cabeza le dio vueltas—. No, no, no… ¡James, por favor, haz algo!

—¡No se te ocurra soltarte!

—¡Me caeré!

—¡No vas a caerte! ¡No te sueltes!

Pero la escoba dio una nueva sacudida y los brazos de Evie fallaron. Se sintió caer antes incluso de notar que sus manos se liberaban. El estómago se le encogió y Evie cerró los ojos, así que no pudo ver si realmente James saltaba tras ella o no.

Esperó que no lo hiciera.

Sí oyó su grito. La llamaba desesperado, pero Evie sucumbió al desmayo a causa del miedo y todo se volvió negro.

Fue un alivio perder la conciencia, la verdad.

.

.

Y de pronto Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos al sentir un doloroso vuelco en el corazón. No sabía lo que ocurría, una urgencia irracional le hizo volver en sí, ponerse en pie y precipitarse de nuevo al borde de la torre; sus ojos escrutaron el cielo nocturno en busca de… de… ¿Qué era lo que buscaba?

Permaneció quieto, con todos sus sentidos alerta hasta que las palpitaciones en su corazón fueron aflojando y su garganta dejó pasar el aire.

_¿Qué ha pasado?_

No había nada allí. ¿Por qué… esa sensación tan horrible?

Tras revisar su último recuerdo Draco había pensado en regresar a su sala común pero… ni le apetecía vérselas con sus amigos que últimamente le vigilaban como si fuera una bomba de relojería, ni tenía paciencia para soportar al resto de las serpientes y mucho menos quería cruzarse con Pansy Parkinson. Después de su patético intento de engañarle con la poción _Multijugos_ su mera presencia se le hacía insoportable. Por otro lado, el susto que se había llevado la chica hacía que cada vez que se cruzaban ella se dedicara a lanzarle miradas acusatorias. Si pensaba que con eso iba a intimidarle o que le valdría una disculpa, estaba muy equivocada.

Así que, como no podía ir hasta su dormitorio sin cruzarse con nadie, había decidido quedarse un poco más en la torre de astronomía y descansar allí. No era muy cómodo estar tirado en ese suelo lleno de arenilla y piedrecitas desprendidas pero al menos había silencio y podía bajar la guardia. No tenía que hacerse el duro, ni el impasible… Podía cerrar los ojos y relajarse. O eso había creído. Justo en el instante en que se había acomodado para poner sus pensamientos en orden esa sensación tan extraña le había atravesado como una flecha. Directa a su corazón.

¿Qué demonios era? ¿Un mal presentimiento?

Draco pensó en su madre, quizás la situación en su casa había empeorado. Desde que la dejara el verano anterior en esa casa sola, con esos… esos amigos de su padre, había temido que algo pudiera pasarle. Pero había querido creer que por muy loca que estuviera su tía le quedarían un par de dedos de frente para proteger a su propia hermana si es que era necesario. ¿Y si era eso? ¿Y si su madre le necesitaba? Se tomó unos instantes para ver si podía percibir más, pero algo le decía que aquello no tenía que ver con su madre.

Entonces, ¿con quién?

_Será_ _que_…

Sacudió la cabeza con violencia porque ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. Retrocedió hasta la pared y se dejó caer de nuevo junto a la mochila. ¿Sería ella? Estuviera donde estuviera… ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo?

Volvió a menear la cabeza más despacio.

No, no, era absurdo. Aunque así fuera, ¿por qué iba él a sentir nada? Era imposible. Entre ellos no existía ningún tipo de vínculo que hiciera posible algo así. Sin embargo… tenía la vaga sensación de que justo antes de abrir los ojos había oído la voz de Evie muy lejos, gritando. Pero, por supuesto, era más lógico pensar que se lo estuviera imaginando todo. Después del arranque de furia homicida que había tenido contra Pansy era más que posible que sus dos amigos tuvieran razón y estuviera perdiendo el juicio. Aunque él sabía que no habría llegado a matarla… No obstante, que Pansy pensara lo contrario tenía sus ventajas.

El viento empezó a rugir y Draco sintió un escalofrío. Había perdido el control de su hechizo térmico a causa de esa sensación; le había desconcentrado. Empezaba a tener frío y estaba demasiado cansado como para volver a empezar.

_Será mejor volver a la Sala Común_, se dijo, echándose al hombro la mochila con el _pensadero_. _Puede que Blaise haya encontrado algo en el libro de reparaciones mágicas que me sirva._

A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar echar un último vistazo a la torre antes de meterse en la escalera. La amplia balconada medio derruida, llena de porquería aunque bañada por la luz de la luna. Esperó unos segundos, pero no vio nada más. No había nada.

Qué raro.

_Olvídalo_, se dijo a sí mismo. _Aunque fuera verdad que está en peligro… ¿Acaso me pediría ayuda a mí?_

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer****: Los personajes (salvo la protagonista y alguno más), los lugares, y grandes partes de la trama de esta historia no me pertenecen; son propiedad única y exclusiva de la grandiosa y maravillosa J. K. Rowling (que los dioses de la literatura la bendigan siempre XD), yo solo voy a usarlos para crear un fanfic divertido y loco que espero que también os divierta a vosotros.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

—**Con El Tiempo No Se Juega—**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**12.**

**.**

**.:._—****Prácticamente muerta****—_.:.**

El despertar fue increíblemente doloroso, pero al menos despertó.

Sumida en la inconsciencia, Evie se encontró a sí misma en una oscuridad muy profunda e inquietante. Al principio pensó que seguía cayendo, que tal vez caería para el resto de la eternidad pero sus pies estaban ya en el suelo y al parecer bajo su control, aunque fue difícil intentar moverse a través de esas impenetrables tinieblas.

Hacía frío allí, fuera lo que fuera ese lugar. No podía ver su cuerpo, así que ni siquiera estaba segura de sí los movimientos que creía hacer los llevaba a cabo de verdad o era solo en su cabeza pero quiso encogerse y sentir al menos el tacto reconfortante de sus manos. Estaba como aturdida, demasiado si quiera para preguntarse seriamente donde estaba, aunque algo le decía que no estaba en el lugar al que pertenecía. Esa era una sensación que siempre había tenido, así que no le pareció extraño cuando empezó a oír una voz que le hablaba:

—_Vuelve… vuelve… regresa, Evie…_

Era una voz conocida y al mismo tiempo era incapaz de saber a quién pertenecía.

—_Tienes que volver ya… ¡Regresa a casa!_

¿Eran sus padres? ¿Eran sus amigos? ¿Era James? Pensó que debía ser él, aunque no sonaba como su voz.

Finalmente Evie echó a andar pretendiendo seguir el sonido de aquella voz para descubrir de quién se trataba. Y cuando la oscuridad comenzó a disiparse y por fin pudo abrir los ojos, se olvidó de la voz y todo lo demás porque sintió un intenso dolor por todo su pobre cuerpo. Imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso.

Sabía bien donde estaba, lo cual fue un alivio.

Aunque no fuera su época había pasado tantas horas en esa enfermería que podía reconocerla solo por el olor que rezumaban esos muros y esas sabanas; no había cambiado en esos años. Incluso el tacto áspero de las mantas era igual; al parecer nunca fueron suaves.

Parpadeó y trató de moverse pero una nueva oleada de dolor la golpeó. Era increíble, pero el dolor se extendía desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies, cada centímetro de su cuerpo sin excepción. ¿Por qué estaba tan dolorida? Trató de recordar pero se topó con un muro en blanco.

—¿Evie? —Una vocecilla surgió a su derecha pero no se atrevió a girar el cuello. En cualquier caso, Sam saltó sobre su cama, apareciendo en su campo de visión como una pelota que va directa a impactar contra tu cara. El delgado colchón se retorció y el cuerpo de Evie se agitó protestando con calambres horribles—. ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdona! ¡Yo…!

—¿Sammy? —murmuró la chica—. ¿Qué ha… pasado?

—¡Cielos, Evie! ¡¿No te acuerdas?! —Sam la miraba espantada, con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos, enrojecidos y la boca en una mueca entre abierta y temblorosa.

—¿Me he golpeado la cabeza? —preguntó—. Es normal que me cueste recordar… Dime qué ha pasado.

Eso pareció calmar un poco a su amiga que se encogió sobre el borde de la cama, era evidente que hacia un esfuerzo supremo por mantener la calma sobre sí misma.

—Te caíste de la escoba cuando volabas con James, hace dos noches —empezó a explicar—. ¡La escoba se volvió loca! Evie… te caíste desde muy alto.

Sí, ya empezaban a venirle algunas imágenes… Recordaba haber volado con James sobre el lago, sobre el Bosque Prohibido; después se acordaba de la torre de astronomía y de lo que James le había dicho.

—¿Te acuerdas?

—Eso creo…

¡Sí! Al salir de la torre… Ella iba llorando, estaba muy triste por tener que dejar a James y entonces…

—_¡Es la escoba! —_La voz de James gritaba muy cerca de ella. Y no, no era la misma voz que en su sueño_—. ¡Alguien la ha hechizado!_

—Alguien hechizó la escoba y trató de tirarnos —dijo Evie. Su mente abotargada empezó por fin a despejarse—. No paraba de dar bandazos en todas direcciones, James trataba de estabilizarla y no podía. Entonces mis manos… se soltaron y me caí. Es verdad que me caí, me acuerdo.

. ¡¿Y James?! ¡¿Él está bien?! ¡No se cayó, ni saltó, ¿verdad?!

Sam negó con la cabeza a toda velocidad.

—No, él está bien, aunque poco le faltó… —Le contó—. Logró recuperar el control de la escoba en cuanto te caíste y bajó en picado tratando de cogerte, pero no fue lo bastante rápido. Frenó por muy poco antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

_Menos mal,_ pensó Evie. Si James se hubiese hecho algo grave por su culpa la historia podía haberse ido al garete. Cerró los ojos por el alivio momentáneo pero fue como si un millón de agujas se le clavaran en el cerebro.

—¿Has dicho que eso pasó hace dos noches? —preguntó Evie cayendo en ese detalle. Abrió los ojos con cuidado buscando a su amiga frente a sí—. ¿Cómo es que sigo aquí?

—Te lo he dicho; te caíste desde muy alto —repitió la otra. Alargó una de sus nerviosas manos hasta las de Evie que permanecían inertes sobre la sabana, a la altura de su estómago y la acarició. Sam las tenía heladas, fue entonces cuando notó lo asustada que estaba en realidad—. Evie… cuando te trajeron aquí estabas… estabas…

—¿Qué?

Evie sintió un escalofrío al ver las lágrimas aparecer en los ojillos de Sam.

—Prácticamente muerta —contestó aterrada. Se inclinó sobre su amiga como si fuese a echarse sobre ella, pero solo trataba de ocultar su llanto a pesar de que su voz demasiado entrecortada la delataba—. Tenías heridas por todas partes, casi todos los huesos rotos, tus órganos… El señor Hyde dijo que era un milagro que tu corazón siguiera latiendo.

Finalmente el llanto la consumió y no pudo seguir hablando, aunque a Evie no le importó puesto que no sabía qué decir a lo que había oído. Las palabras entraron por sus orejas y ella las entendió, pero su cerebro no pensó nada al respecto. De pronto se sintió agotada, así que simplemente cerró los ojos y deseó quedarse dormida de nuevo.

.

.

Sam tuvo que irse poco después, en cuanto logró serenarse y dejar de llorar a moco tendido. El señor Hyde entró en la sala para ver a su paciente y aunque parecía satisfecho con que hubiese recuperado la conciencia por fin, no le gustó comprobar el estado de alteración en que la conversación con su amiga la había sumido, así que el enfermero le pidió a Sam que se marchara y dejara descansar a Evie. Lo cierto es que las palabras de Sam la habían alterado mucho, tanto así que Hyde se afanó en tomarle la temperatura al ver lo rojo que tenía el rostro y el modo irregular en que respiraba.

Pero no tenía fiebre.

La angustia y el pánico que había visto en el semblante de su amiga la habían afectado mucho más que la revelación de que había estado a punto de morir. Por supuesto era algo muy serio, con los terribles dolores de su cuerpo no podía pensar otra cosa. Y no es que quisiera, al menos conscientemente, quitarle importancia a lo que le había ocurrido pero Evie no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez… ¿Había estado tan cerca de morir? ¿De verdad?

Le costaba creerlo.

La noticia la alteró pero no se sintió realmente asustada. Probablemente sería algo parecido a cuando te golpeas el pie en medio de una acelerada carrera; la adrenalina del momento oculta el dolor a tu cerebro que debe seguir encargándose de que tu cuerpo se mueva. Y después, cuando has dejado de correr y te dejas caer en algún lugar para descansar es cuando el dolor se activa y reclama tu atención.

En esos instantes el cerebro de Evie se afanaba en volver a centrarse en lo que vivía, en serenarse porque seguía en el pasado, seguía fingiendo ser otra persona y debía estar alerta. Eso era lo más importante. Quizás más tarde, puede que tal vez cuando hubiera regresado a su época y todo estuviera aparentemente bien, su cerebro retornaría a ese instante en el que estuvo a punto de morir y desaparecer para siempre en una época que no era la suya y en la que nadie se preocuparía por ella y entonces sí, el más intenso de los pánicos la atraparía y la haría temblar.

Así funciona nuestro cerebro. Siempre en nuestro beneficio.

.

.

El señor Hyde la obligó a quedarse unos días más en la enfermería bajo sus cuidados.

En realidad ese hombrecillo de tez grisácea no era tan malo; al contrario, era mucho más calmado y reposado que la, a veces neurótica Madame Pomfrey de su época. Aquel hombre, a pesar de su sospechoso aspecto, sabía muy bien lo que hacía y día tras día se dedicaba a ir reparando sus huesos por partes, con diligencia y paciencia. Y una vez que Evie se acostumbró a su rostro achatado y sus ojos negros sin fondo le resultaba incluso tranquilizador tenerle cerca. Parecía que Hyde tuviera un instinto especial ya que siempre aparecía con algún remedio cuando el dolor se volvía más insoportable o con una poción suave para dormir si el sueño la eludía. Era silencioso pero muy cabal y al poco tiempo Evie empezó a sentirse mal por el modo en que todo el mundo que pasaba por allí le observaba y murmuraba sobre su aspecto; aunque a él no parecían molestarle en absoluto las habladurías. Se dedicaba a su trabajo y no hacía comentarios.

De los días que permaneció ingresada Sam fue a visitarla todos.

Acudía a primera hora antes del desayuno, volvía para una visita relámpago a la hora de comer y cuando acababan las clases iba allí directamente para contarle lo que habían dado y dejarle sus apuntes. En cuanto Evie recuperó la agilidad en brazos y manos pudo ocupar las largas horas de reposo en sus estudios. A parte de eso, Sam le hablaba de los cotilleos habituales y Evie pudo apreciar que el ánimo de su amiga había mejorado desde antes de su accidente. Parecía más tranquila, y Evie esperaba que al menos parte de la culpa que sentía por el tema de Sirius y Remus se hubiera ido.

Volvía a hablar sin parar, los ojillos le brillaban y era como un terremoto desde que entraba por la puerta hasta que se iba. A Evie le gustaba verla así de nuevo, así que ni siquiera se quejaba cuando Sam insistía en saltar sobre su cama haciendo que sus huesos (recién soldados o aún por soldar) aullaran de dolor.

—¿Así que las cosas entre Sirius y Remus se han solucionado?

—¡Qué va! —replicó Sam—. ¡Siguen como el perro y el gato! No se hablan y apenas se miran cuando se cruzan por ahí, pero yo ya no puedo hacer más.

. A partir de ahora lo tienen que resolver por sí mismos.

Ciertamente, cuando esos dos se acercaron también a visitar a Evie lo hicieron por separado. Aunque venían contentos por verla más restablecida, su humor cambiaba bruscamente cuando se mencionaba al otro y ninguno consentía en hablar del tema.

¿Hasta cuándo pensaban alargar esa estúpida pelea?

Eran como dos estúpidos niños pequeños, pero eso fue todo lo que Evie se dedicó a pensar en ellos. Había otra cosa que la tenía preocupada, algo que no lograba quitarse de la cabeza y que llenaba todos sus pensamientos, incluso cuando Sammy trataba de distraerla.

James no había ido a verla ni una sola vez desde que estaba ingresada.

Cada día Evie esperaba que Sam apareciera y James viniera con ella, pero nunca lo hacía. Esperaba durante el resto del día, cada vez que sabía que los alumnos tenían horas libres… pero nada. Incluso contaba los minutos hasta que daban las cinco, la hora en que se acababa el horario de visitas; oía las campanadas desde su cama y entonces se acurrucaba contra la almohada preguntándose por qué no había ido tampoco ese día. ¿De verdad estaba tan ocupado?

Preguntó varias veces a Sam si en verdad James estaba bien; quizás se había hecho alguna lesión más leve pero que le impedía ir a verla, pero Sam afirmaba y reafirmaba que estaba perfectamente.

Entonces, ¿por qué nunca iba a verla?

Finalmente, una tarde en que no lograba concentrarse en estudiar sintió que la respuesta aparecía flotando en su mente como una pelusa mecida por las corrientes de una habitación.

—Está enfadado conmigo —Se dijo en voz alta—. No viene a verme porque… yo le rechacé.

¡Tenía que ser eso! ¡¿Qué sino?!

Cuando ya casi se había librado de los terribles dolores causados por la caída, se le abrió de nuevo el pecho, y sintió la misma punzada ardiente que la noche de la torre. Ella le había rechazado después de todas esas cosas bonitas que él le había dicho y para colmo le había soltado que se iría pronto sin ningún tipo de tacto.

Pero, ¿acaso no le dijo James que la entendía? En la torre no parecía en absoluto enfadado. ¿Por qué ahora la ignoraba de ese modo terrible? Si en verdad había estado a punto de morir… ¿Tal era el rencor que sentía hacia ella que no podía visitarla ni una vez?

—Menudo amor el suyo… —murmuró Evie, fastidiada.

¡Ella sí quería verle! Habían pasado ya varios días separados y echaba de menos… todo. Se había habituado a tenerle cerca casi cada minuto del día y ahora había desaparecido. ¿Es que él no la añoraba? ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? No era propio de él comportarse de ese modo.

Pero lo cierto es que los días siguieron pasando y así fue que llegó la mañana del que sería su último día en la enfermería.

El señor Hyde revisó sus huesos y dio el visto bueno levantando un diminuto dedo pulgar de color dudoso y esbozando una sonrisilla más inquietante que satisfecha. La llevó el desayuno y mientras Evie comía, Sam apareció como cada mañana, sonriente y con ganas de hablar con alguien.

Se alegró muchísimo cuando oyó que esa misma noche le darían el alta a su amiga. Del saltó que dio casi le tira por encima lo que le quedaba de desayuno.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó la rubia—. Debes estar harta de estar aquí metida…

La mirada de suspicacia, con la nariz arrugada, que lanzó a la estancia fue de lo más cómica. Evie entendía que a la mayoría de la gente no le gustara la enfermería con sus malos olores, la constante quietud necesaria para el reposo de los enfermos y más aún con la presencia de alguien como Hyde deambulando por allí, pero para ella diferente. La enfermería de Hogwarts era un lugar importante para ella.

—Un poco sí —respondió Evie—. Aunque estoy acostumbrada…

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso?

—¡Oh! ¡Nada!

Cada vez metía más la pata. Llevaba tanto tiempo en el pasado que se relajaba y olvidaba qué era lo que no podía decir delante de otros.

—¡Pues me alegro un montón de que vayas a salir ya! ¡El dormitorio está tan vacío sin ti! —Sam se balanceó sobre el borde de la cama, encantada. Justo cuando parecía que se caería rodando al suelo, se enderezó y levantó un dedo—. Y así James podrá relajarse… ¡Ha sido una suerte que no le haya dado un infarto durante estos días!

Evie frunció el ceño.

—¿James? ¿Qué dices? —preguntó, irritada. Se cruzó de brazos contenta de poder moverlos sin dolor—. Si no ha pasado por aquí ni una sola vez.

—Claro, es que no puede —contestó Sam como si nada. Evie dio un respingo, confusa y la otra se quedó mirándola hasta que su rostro se enrojeció—. Ahm… No me digas que olvidé decírtelo…

—¿El qué?

Sam se puso en pie de un salto y comenzó a dar pasitos cortos junto a la cama mientras se daba golpecitos suaves en la frente.

—Verás… cuando James te trajo después de la caída estaba muy nervioso por lo que te había pasado. El señor Hyde le pidió educadamente que esperara fuera, pero él se puso histérico y le dijo unas cosas… —Sam sacudió la cabeza ocultando una sonrisilla—; no fue muy cortés. Así que Hyde le prohibió volver por aquí mientras estuvieras de reposo.

—¿Cómo? —Los ojos de Evie se abrieron de golpe.

—¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto James ha intentado colarse aquí más de una vez! Pero Hyde siempre le pilla… —No era una apreciación suya, según Sam hablaba su sonrisa se volvía mucho mayor y su rostro se iba coloreando—. Lo ha pasado muy mal estos días. Además no para de decir que todo ha sido su culpa.

—¿Y por qué dice eso?

—Dice que él te convenció para que le acompañaras, que fue él quien perdió el control de la escoba, que no fue lo bastante rápido cuando te caíste…

—¡Pero no fue su culpa!

—¡Si, eso le hemos dicho! —Sam se volvió hacia ella y frunció los labios—. Menos mal que hoy ya te dan el alta porque ayer le oí pidiéndole a Sirius que le echara una maldición para que también le ingresaran a él en la enfermería.

Evie se dejó caer sobre la almohada y se tapó la cara con las manos. No le cabía la menor duda de que James era capaz de eso y de mucho más. Gimió bajito por pura frustración. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que James la habría dejado tirada en un momento así?

También Sam podría haberle dicho algo antes…

—Sammy, por favor —Le pidió, enderezándose de nuevo sobre el colchón y contrayendo el rostro de un modo muy serio—. Ve ahora mismo a buscar a ese idiota y dile que ni se le ocurra hacerse daño a sí mismo para venir aquí. ¡Cuéntale que esta noche estaré de vuelta en la Torre! —El rostro le ardía por el agobio pensando en James y en la locura de la que podía ser capaz—. ¡¿Es que no tiene dos dedos de frente?!

Sam torció la cabeza ensanchando su sonrisa bobalicona.

—Lo que le pasa a ese idiota es que está profundamente enamorado.

_No es verdad,_ se dijo Evie, pero evitó decirlo en voz alta por miedo a lo que Sam respondiera.

En cualquier caso, su amiga le prometió que en cuanto se cruzara con él le transmitiría su mensaje.

—Dile también que no sea un tonto —añadió Evie con los ojos anclados en la colcha de la cama—. Que lo que me ha pasado no es culpa suya.

Aquel accidente, sin duda, había sido obra de la misma persona que provocó los anteriores atentados contra James, solo que esta vez había sido ella quien había sufrido las consecuencias.

—¿Quieres que le diga algo más? —La pinchó Sam, remoloneando en la puerta—. ¿Qué le echas de menos? ¿Qué te mueres por verle? ¿Qué le quieres besar apasionadamente y…?

—¡No! —exclamó Evie, tirando de la sabana nerviosa—. Dile solo lo que yo te he dicho.

Obligó a Sam a que lo prometiera solemnemente porque no se fiaba un pelo de ella; era muy buena amiga, pero las historias románticas eran su punto débil y después de lo ocurrido parecía más deseosa que nunca por que surgiera una entre James y Evie.

Una vez a solas en su raquítica cama de la enfermería Evie se dedicó a pensar en cómo enfrentaría a James cuando volviera a verle… Después de lo que pasó en la torre, se preguntó cuáles serían las primeras palabras que el chico le dirigiría. Al menos ya sabía que no estaba enfadado, pero… ¿y si cambiaba y empezaba a mostrarse más frío con ella? ¿Y si le decía que entendía su decisión pero que ya no podían ser más amigos? ¿Y si… volvía a insistir?

_¿Seré capaz de rechazarle de nuevo?_

De pronto ya no le apetecía tanto salir de la enfermería. Al menos allí estaba a salvo de esos problemas y ya había pasado largas temporadas prácticamente viviendo entre esas paredes; especialmente había habido una vez, un enfermo, que la tuvo durante semanas sin poder salir de allí.

Evie hizo una mueca al recodarlo pero seguidamente cabeceó, siendo más justa.

_Tampoco fue tan terrible. _

.

.

—Déjalo de una vez —repitió Blaise por cuarta o quinta vez en un reducido tiempo de media hora. Sacudía la cabeza mientras se acababa de acicalar frente a la ventana del dormitorio—. Te acabara saliendo humo de las orejas.

—¿A dónde se supone que vas tú? —preguntó Draco apartando sus claros ojos del libro. Siguió viendo pequeñas letras moverse ante él durante unos instantes y tuvo que parpadear.

—He quedado.

—¿Con quién? ¿No me digas que otra vez con Tricia Greengrass? —El otro chico disimuló mientras se ajustaba la túnica a su esbelto cuerpo, pero una sonrisilla demasiado fugaz escapó a sus intentos—. ¡Si serás idiota!

—¡Cállate, cascarrabias! ¡Sé bien lo que hago!

Draco bufó y meneó la cabeza. Cerró, definitivamente, el pesado tomo que tenía frente así y se apartó de la mesa. Notaba los ojos cansados, la cabeza zumbante… y no recordaba exactamente cuánto hacia que no se daba una ducha.

Blaise Zabini quedó satisfecho con su reflejo en la ventana. No dejó que el mal genio de su amigo le afectara pues se sentía excitado. Estuvo a punto incluso de sacarle la lengua como hacía de niño, pero se contuvo al ver la cara de muerto viviente del rubio. Estaba prácticamente consumido.

_Si no fuera tan cabezota…_

—¡Alégrate! —Le animó de todos modos—. Al menos ya sabes cómo empezar a reparar el armario evanescente, ¿no?

Draco arqueó una ceja con maestría.

—¿Alegrarme? ¿Se te ha olvidado para qué vamos a usarlo?

—Bueno pues… ¡Relájate! Te hace falta… ¡Haz como yo! —Pero el otro le respondió con una nueva mueca, aún más terrible que la anterior, pero que tampoco logró debilitar la alegría de Blaise—. ¿No eres tú el que dice siempre que estamos asistiendo al fin del mundo? ¡Deja que disfrute antes de que todo salte por los aires! —Abrió la puerta y salió, asomando una última vez la cabeza antes de desaparecer—. ¿No harías tú lo mismo si Evie estuviera aquí?

Draco cogió lo primero que tuvo a su alcance para lanzarlo contra la cabeza flotante de su amigo, pero se escabulló por el hueco muy rápido, con una última risotada fastidiosa y la puerta se cerró. El chico se quedó solo, con un tarrito de tinta en el puño levantado y el semblante ridículamente colorado.

Tenía que cortar aquello de raíz; si Blaise se acostumbraba a hacer bromitas de ese estilo ya no habría quien le parara después.

Era verdad, había encontrado lo que parecía ser un modo bastante factible de reparar el armario evanescente y por otro lado tenía a Nott que no se despegaba de los grimorios oscuros sobre venenos buscando en cada página algo que pudiera ayudarle en otro de sus planes. La ayuda de sus amigos le había aliviado la carga de trabajo, pero la presión horrenda que sentía sobre sus hombros seguía siendo la misma y de vez en cuando seguía rumiando la extraña sensación que había tenido en la torre de astronomía. Ahora estaba ya completamente seguro de que tenía que ver con Evie, pero no sabía lo que significaba.

Se sentía agotado… no recordaba haberse sentido tan mal desde cuarto, cuando estuvo tan enfermo que pasó semanas encerrado en la enfermería. En aquella ocasión estuvo a punto de irse al otro barrio pero… Evie había estado a su lado, cuidándole casi todo el tiempo; así que tenía sentimientos contradictorios cuando pensaba en aquella época.

Se arrastró hasta el armario y sacó su _pensadero_. Necesitaba un descanso de tanta preocupación, de tanta oscuridad; del presente al fin y al cabo.

**.:._—****No te vayas…****—_.:.**

El recuerdo comenzaba, una vez más, ante las puertas de la enfermería.

Fue en cuarto, justo después de las vacaciones de Pascua. A los pocos días de volver a Hogwarts Draco había empezado a encontrarse mal pero eran cosas sin importancia que ignoró hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Después de lo que había pasado durante el estúpido Baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos con la mestiza dudó mucho en ir hasta allí. Sabía que ella estaría dentro y había puesto un gran esfuerzo desde entonces por ignorarla.

Pero ya no podía más. Se había pasado toda la noche con unas fiebres horribles, con dolores por todo el cuerpo y nada de lo que hacía surtía efecto. Algo horrible le estaba ocurriendo y el miedo fue lo que le arrastró hasta allí esa mañana.

Atravesó la sala, prácticamente sujetándose a cuanto encontraba frente así para poder seguir avanzando. La luz pálida del sol aún invernal atravesaba la sala en poderosas columnas que iluminaban las camas y le cegó con dolor. Tuvo que gruñir y taparse los ojos con la túnica. Le costaba respirar. Necesitaba ayuda.

Aquella sala estaba vacía así que continuó hasta la siguiente, allá donde estaba la consulta propiamente dicha. Su mente era un amasijo de ideas irreverentes y voces extrañas que no reconocía, sin embargo una idea clara persistía entre tanto caos febril: _que no esté ella, por favor. Que no sea ella._

Por desgracia para él, de nuevo Evie fue la primera persona que se encontró en su camino.

La chica le miró nada más notar su presencia.

—Anda, chico mal… digo, Malfoy. Estás aquí, otra vez —Le salió un tono irritado, lo cual era lógico después de cómo la había estado tratando tras el incidente del baile, pero enseguida se le acercó, preocupada—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡¿Por qué iba a estar aquí si me encontrara bien?! —replicó el otro, molesto—. ¡¿Para verte a ti?!

—No, no creo.

El cuerpo le ardía por la fiebre y la vista le fallaba, sus ojos parpadeaban como una bombilla a punto de apagarse. Se llevó una mano a la frente y el mundo a su alrededor tembló. No, fue su cuerpo que se tambaleó peligrosamente. Evie, alarmada le agarró de los brazos como pudo pensando que se caería.

—¡Estás ardiendo de fiebre! —exclamó, nerviosa. Y ni siquiera le había tocado—. Venga, vamos. No puedes estar de pie.

Tiró de él con cuidado y al chico no le quedó otro remedio más que dejarse arrastrar hasta la camilla más cercana. Se sentó en el borde, de espaldas a la poderosa luz de fuera y se aferró al borde con sus manos para no caerse.

Evie se colocó frente a él y le examinó el rostro.

—¿Cuánto hace que estás así? —le preguntó. Le plantó la mano en la frente y el chico dio un respingo. Apretó los ojos aguantando el impulso de apartarse.

—Una semana o dos —No estaba seguro del todo—. Desde anoche he estado peor.

—¿Y cómo no has venido antes?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa, mestiza?

Evie apretó los labios pero no respondió a la provocación. Entonces, frunció el ceño y acercó su rostro al de él. Draco sintió un vuelco en el corazón pero se mantuvo firme.

—¿Qué es eso? —murmuró ella. Levantó las manos hacia él y las posó en su cara con suavidad. Le hizo girar el rostro y sus dedos se deslizaron por su mejilla de arriba abajo—. Tienes algo… aquí.

—¿Qué?

Examinó su otra mejilla repitiendo los mismos gestos en silencio y añadió:

—Aquí también… —Sus manos acariciaron la piel de las sienes hasta la frente—. Y aquí —Bajó hasta la barbilla y después siguió por el cuello—. ¡Aquí también!

Finalmente Draco pensó que el pecho le explotaría y tuvo que apartarse. Ahora ya no sabía por qué le ardía la piel, si por la fiebre o por ella.

—¡Deja de toquetearme! —Se quejó con ferocidad. Acabó jadeando débilmente a causa del esfuerzo—. ¿Qué? ¿Has disfrutado bastante o piensas desnudarme y seguir?

Evie permaneció pensativa unos instantes.

—Nunca había visto una cosa así —murmuró, ignorando sus comentarios—. Es como… como una especie de escama…

—¡Pero, ¿qué dices?!

—Igual te estás transformando en un dragón de verdad —se burló ella con suavidad.

El chico hizo ademán de levantarse para marcharse de allí, pero estuvo a punto de resbalar sobre el suelo. El movimiento repentino le produjo tal dolor que gimió frustrado sujetándose la cabeza. Evie le empujó de vuelta a la camilla, esta vez le hizo tumbarse.

—¡Quédate quieto! —le instó y resopló—. Madame Pomfrey tardará un poco en regresar pero intentaré que te baje la fiebre mientras tanto.

Antes de que Draco pudiera protestar salió disparada a por un enorme cuenco con agua templada y unos cuantos paños. Mientras los humedecía, Malfoy no hacía sino maldecirse a sí mismo por haber caído enfermo justamente en ese momento. Su plan era mantenerse sano y salvo lo que quedaba de curso para no tener que acercarse a ella más de lo necesario.

Solo llevaba unos minutos allí y ya notaba que su cercanía le afectaba. Se había sentido extraño, descolocado al notar sus caricias y cuando se le acercó tanto en su cabeza había aparecido el recuerdo del beso durante el baile. Estaba histérico y solo quería marcharse de allí.

Incluso oír su voz le ponía la piel de gallina.

Durante las siguientes horas Evie se dedicó a darle pociones suaves contra la fiebre y a cambiarle los paños húmedos sobre la frente. Lo hacía con la misma diligencia y amabilidad de siempre, a pesar de que el chico se afanaba por mirarla mal cada vez que ella se acercaba. Ella siempre se mantuvo en su sitio, tranquila y serena. Al menos hasta que el tiempo pasó y la fiebre no bajó un ápice.

Draco empezó a encontrarse cada vez peor y Evie comenzó a ponerse nerviosa porque ya no sabía qué más hacer.

Volvió a ponerle la mano en la frente pero la piel pálida ardía con más intensidad si cabía. La expresión de la chica empezaba a ser demasiado inquietante, aunque hacía lo posible por no asustarle a él.

—Tranquilo —le repetía una y otra vez—. Madame Pomfrey debe estar a punto de llegar y ella sabrá qué hacer —Se olvidó de los paños y simplemente se quedó a su lado, junto a la camilla—. Te vas a poner bien.

Malfoy ya no tenía fuerzas para responder, ni siquiera entendía bien lo que oía. Los oídos le zumbaban y empezaba a sufrir delirios. En esos momentos, el mundo para él era una desagradable distorsión. Sabía que la realidad era que se encontraba en la enfermería y que Evie estaba a su lado; pero imágenes en su cerebro saltaban a sus ojos y parecían mezclarse con lo que veía haciéndole dudar de lo que era real.

El sol se movió a través de los ventanales, creando sombras que se retorcían y alargaban; a sus ojos, parecían figuras inquietantes que rodeaban su cama con intenciones horribles.

—Muggles… son… muggles —empezó a balbucear.

Evie se acercó a él para oírle mejor.

—¿Cómo?

—Muggles…

La chica frunció el ceño.

—No hay muggles aquí —le dijo tratando de tranquilizarle—. Malfoy, ¿me oyes? Estás en Hogwarts. No hay muggles en Hogwarts.

El chico enfocó la vista hacia ella y reconoció su rostro a pesar de que todo lo veía un poco borroso. Se sintió mejor, más aliviado al comprobar que ella estaba allí. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que las sombras también la rodeaban y supo que pretendían llevársela lejos de él.

—Voy a traerte otra manta —Se le ocurrió a Evie, que empezaba a parecer desesperada por tener algo útil que hacer. Pero antes de que hubiese podido moverse un paso, el chico la agarró de la muñeca.

—No, no te vayas…

¡Lo sabía! Esas sombras eran muggles y Evie pretendía irse con ellos para convertirse en uno, así como la había visto el verano anterior. Seguramente alguna de esas sombras era ese muggle estúpido con el que había cantado. Correría a su lado abandonándole a él. No, no podía permitirlo. La necesitaba.

—No te vayas —repitió una vez más, sintiendo que perdía las fuerzas de su mano. Sus dedos resbalaban, iban a soltarla—. No… te vayas.

—No me voy —dijo ella de pronto. Cogió la mano a punto de soltarse y la sostuvo entre las suyas—. Me quedo contigo. Tranquilo.

Eso le hizo sentir mucho mejor. Tanto que casi sintió que el dolor remitía y le apetecía quedarse dormido, pero no podía hacerlo. Si se quedaba dormido ella podía irse, tenía que estar despierto, viéndola aunque fuera a través de las nieblas de la fiebre.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó realmente en ese estado de semi consciencia. Solo sentía el dolor en su cabeza, la debilidad y las manos de Evie apretando suavemente su mano floja. A veces oía su voz pero no la entendía. Entornó los ojos para dejar de ver a las sombras y se concentró en el perfil de la chica, eso apaciguaba los nervios que sentía oprimiéndole el corazón.

Hasta que una nueva sombra se precipitó sobre él, mucho más grande y sólida que las anteriores. Una cuya voz podía escuchar.

—Tranquilízate Evie, tranquila…

—¡Madame Pomfrey! Malfoy está muy mal, tiene mucha fiebre y delira —La oyó decir, muy asustada—. ¡No he logrado que baje su temperatura! Y dice unas cosas rarísimas…

—Querida, tienes que mantener la calma.

—¡Dice que hay muggles por aquí acechándole!

Madame Pomfrey chistó la lengua sin alterarse demasiado. Entre el barullo, Draco la oyó murmurar: _¡Muggles! Estos niños sangre limpia…_

—Además tiene algo muy raro en la cara y en el cuello —comentó Evie. Sintió que levantaba la mano que sostenía, pero no le soltó—. También lo tiene en las manos. No sé lo que es… son como escamas…

—¿Escamas? Veamos… —Madame Pomfrey le llamó delante de su cara, pero el chico no hizo caso. La mujer repitió su nombre y finalmente sintió un golpe suave, aunque firme en la mejilla. ¡Le dio una ligera bofetada!

—¡Madame! —exclamó Evie, escandalizada.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿me oye?

—¡Sí, maldita sea!

—Pues responda —le soltó la mujer—. Es buena señal que no haya perdido el conocimiento.

—Ha estado despierto todo el rato —apuntó Evie.

La mano, un tanto rugosa y menos suave, de la señora Pomfrey se posó en su cara y le hizo alzar el rostro para examinar su piel. El chico hizo una mueca y en cuanto pudo se apartó de ella.

—No sé qué pueda ser, así a simple vista —reconoció—. Pero si tomamos una muestra y la analizamos… —Se alejó de la cama con su caminar patizambo y regresó con un pequeño cuenco y una especie de daga diminuta, más parecía un abridor de cartas. Acercó ambos al rostro del chico—. No te muevas.

Sin previo aviso comenzó a rascarle la mejilla sobre el cuenco provocándole un escozor terrible. Fue tan inesperado que el chico aulló, arqueándose sobre la cama y trató de alejar a la mujer con manotazos descoordinados.

—¡Basta, bruja del demonio! —Aulló.

—¡No te muevas! —La mujer siguió con lo que hacía, pero Draco se removió intentando esquivarla.

—Le hace demasiado daño —intervino Evie, incómoda con lo que veía—. ¿No puede hacerlo en las manos? Quizás ahí le duela menos.

—Sin la muestra no podremos saber lo que le pasa —replicó la mujer que empezaba a sudar la gota gorda—. Y tiene que ser de la cara, sí —Lo intentó de nuevo pero Draco movió el rostro intentando apartarse y provocó que le hiciera un corte en la cara—. ¡Cielos, muchacho! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

—¡Ha sido usted, arpía!

—¡Será posible!

—Madame Pomfrey, por favor, déjeme hacerlo a mí —pidió Evie alargando la mano hacia la daga. La mujer la evaluó unos instantes y después arrugó la nariz mirándole a él. Parecía que estuviera deseando librarse de él cuanto antes, así que accedió—. Gracias.

—Iré a consultar los libros —La mujer atravesó la habitación hacia la estantería con los manuales mágicos de medimagia y desapareció, por fin de su campo visual. El chico suspiró, aunque ahora estaba más dolorido que antes.

—Malfoy —murmuró Evie y el chico la vigiló, aun así receloso—. Escucha, ya sé que te duele pero es necesario que tomemos una muestra para que podamos curarte.

—Ni se te ocurra, mestiza.

—Por favor —suplicó ella. Estaba realmente asustada por él, cosa que el chico no lograba entender, pero no tenía fuerzas para pensar en ello—. Solo será un minuto si te estás quieto —Muy despacio dejó el cuenco junto a su cara y se acercó a la mejilla que no estaba dolorida. Le puso la otra mano en la barbilla para sostenerla y pasó lentamente la daga sobre la zona afectada. Draco escuchó el raspado, pero el dolor fue mucho menor ahora que ella lo hacía—. No te muevas.

—No lo haré —convino él.

Se concentró en el rostro serio de la chica y en el tacto de su otra mano; en pocos segundos Evie retiró la daga con una sonrisa de alivio.

—Ya está.

—Muy bien hecho, Evie. Estoy impresionada —dijo Madame Pomfrey, apareciendo de nuevo. Su rostro se veía en verdad sorprendido y puede que incluso un tanto irritado porque Malfoy se hubiese comportado de un modo tan dócil esta vez—. Ahora aléjate de él.

—¿Qué? —Evie volvió el rostro hacia la mujer y esta le tendió una palancana que traía en las manos.

—Lávate las manos con esto, deprisa —le indicó. Y la chica obedeció—. No te habrás tocado la cara o la boca después de tocarle a él, ¿verdad?

—No, creo que no… ¿qué ocurre?

Madame Pomfrey no respondió enseguida. Se volvió hacia el mostrador donde tenía los ingredientes para las pociones y ungüentos y se puso a trajinar con todos los botes que tenía a su alcance, mezclándolo todo en una pequeña marmita que no tardó en humear y expulsar efluvios de colores extraños. Después cogió la muestra de Draco y lo añadió a la mezcla. Esperó unos instantes removiéndolo todo muy bien y miró en el interior; su rostro se contrajo y soltó una amarga maldición.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Evie—. ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

La mujer se volvió hacia ellos, pero su mirada fue hacia Malfoy que la observaba expectante.

—Hijo, me temo que has contraído _Escarmantina de Dragón_ —anunció. Fue a lavarse las manos a la palancana también y después se las llevó a la cabeza—. No sé cómo te las habrás apañado para cogerla, es una enfermedad que lleva erradicada en Europa desde hace décadas… —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Has estado en algún lugar de Asia durante las vacaciones?

—Mis padres me mandaron con un pariente de allí.

—¿Tus padres también fueron?

—No —respondió el chico—. Fui solo.

Madame Pomfrey se puso a explicar que era una enfermedad muy peligrosa si no se pasaba durante los primeros años de vida. La _Escarmantina_ no solo afectaba a los órganos internos, provocaba fiebre y alucinaciones, sino que provocaba una infección en la piel que se iba cubriendo de diminutas escamas plateadas parecidas a las de un dragón (de ahí el nombre) y que en última instancia podía filtrarse a la sangre; en ese caso solo cabía esperar la muerte.

Draco escuchó todo, aun un poco dominado por el estado irreal de la fiebre así que no sintió autentico miedo de primeras. Evie en cambio se quedó tiesa sobre el suelo, espachurrándose las manos.

—Pero… Podemos curarle, ¿verdad? —murmuró—. Tal vez, siendo tan grave, debamos llevarle a San Mungo…

—Ese será nuestro último recurso, aunque espero que no tengamos que llegar a eso —Pomfrey suspiró como dándose ánimos y se remangó—. Lo primero será hacer pruebas a todos los que hayan estado en contacto con él las últimas veinticuatro horas. Por el aspecto que tiene hace poco que ha comenzado la fase de contagio… —Alzó su rostro letal hacia Evie—. Mientras Malfoy este así, Evie, me temo que tendrás que dejar la enfermería.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—La _Escarmantina_ es muy contagiosa y… aunque es peligrosa para cualquiera, Malfoy al menos tiene más anticuerpos mágicos para luchar contra ella al provenir de una familia de magos pura.

. Pero tú eres mestiza. Tu sistema inmunológico es más vulnerable ante esta clase de enfermedades y si te contagiaras… Vaya, a ti sí que habría que enviarte enseguida a San Mungo y ni con esas te garantizo que sobrevivieras.

—¿Tan peligrosa… es?

—Para nacidos de muggles y mestizos, sí —Pomfrey sacudió la cabeza—. No puedo permitirte que te expongas a algo así sin garantías.

Draco hacía un esfuerzo supremo por seguir aquella conversación, pero solo llegó a entender lo más básico aunque lo hizo con claridad meridiana. Estaba gravemente enfermo de algo prácticamente ya desconocido, había riesgo incluso de muerte. Y encima era algo que podía matar a la mestiza con tan solo acercarse a él, luego todo el tiempo que permaneciera en la enfermería estaría solo.

Aquello era fantástico. De lo más épico que le había pasado hasta entonces en ese maldito colegio.

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y esperó a que Evie saliera corriendo de allí. Ahora se sentía un poco mejor y las sombras habían desaparecido; trató de decirse que eso era, a fin de cuentas, un golpe de suerte porque se libraría de ella, tal y como quería desde el principio. Sin embargo, notaba un dolor en el pecho que no tenía que ver con el malestar anterior. Ella se iría, él se quedaría allí solo… ¿por qué le parecía tan horrible de repente?

—Pero, ¿cómo hará para cuidarle a él y al resto de enfermos que acudan aquí? —Quiso saber Evie—. Si el contagio es tan arriesgado, necesita que alguien se encargue de Malfoy en exclusiva y que esté apartado del resto, ¿no?

—Eso sería lo más conveniente, pero de ningún modo puedes ser tú esa persona —insistió la enfermera.

—Pero no hay nadie más.

—¡Evie, es demasiado peligroso! —exclamó la otra—. Sé que tienes buen corazón y que quieres ayudar a todo el mundo, pero en este caso has de pensar antes en ti misma.

. Además… este chico… en fin, no es que haya sido muy amable contigo nunca. ¿Por qué te arriesgarías así por él?

Draco giró levemente el rostro hacia las dos mujeres, interesado por la respuesta a esa pregunta. Evie seguía espachurrándose los dedos infatigable, pero con una mirada de determinación en sus ojos.

—Ya sé que Malfoy no es la persona más simpática de Hogwarts, ni siquiera de Slytherin pero… —Desvió la vista como si le costara seguir hablando—. ¡No importa! Está solo, está enfermo, necesita que alguien le cuide…

En ese momento Evie se calló. Debía ser consciente de que él estaba justo al lado escuchando y evitó decir el resto, aunque Draco lo adivinó sin problemas porque ya lo sabía. Lo que a ella le preocupaba era que nadie más se prestaría a ocuparse de él.

Madame Pomfrey la observó en silencio, impresionada.

—No quisiera tener que hacerlo… —comentó, resignada—; pero no estoy en disposición de rechazar ayuda, dadas las circunstancias.

.Me gustaría poder ponerte al frente de la enfermería y que te encargaras tú de lo demás mientras yo trato la _Escarmantina_ pero no tienes preparación suficiente. En cambio sí puedo darte instrucciones básicas para te encargues del Señor Malfoy. Eso sí, Evie, debes prestar mucha atención a todas las normas de higiene que te dé para evitar el contagio y no saltarte ni una sola, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Lo prometo!

La enfermera asintió con la cabeza sin más opciones, aunque claramente no estaba satisfecha con semejante arreglo. Draco pensó que en menos de lo que tardaba una bludger en derribar a alguien le mandarían al Hospital para quitarse de encima el problema. La mujer se llevó a Evie para empezar a instruirla, pero antes de salir le lanzó una mirada furibunda por encima del hombro que claramente decía: _Tienes una suerte que no te la mereces._

Aunque eso era algo que él ya sabía. Incluso con la cabeza embotada y casi exprimida por la fiebre sabía que no se merecía lo que acababa de suceder. Los meses transcurridos desde el baile había tratado peor que nunca a Evie en un intento desesperado por enterrar bien hondo lo que había sucedido, ¿por qué era precisamente ella quien se afanaba en ayudarle a un arriesgo de su propia vida? ¡Parecía una broma! Pensó que quizás esa chica no era muy lista o no había entendido lo serio que era eso de la _Escarmantina_.

Debería haberse negado a que ella le cuidara. Por orgullo o por protegerla, pero no lo hizo. Estaba demasiado asustado aunque no quisiera admitirlo y tenerla cerca le reconfortaba; además ella era la única con un poco de tacto en ese lugar. Cuando ella le tocaba nunca le hacía daño, mientras que las demás parecían esforzarse por hacérselo a propósito.

_Si esa mestiza quiere arriesgarse para quedar bien, que lo haga_, Se dijo estúpidamente. _No es asunto mío lo que le pase. No será culpa mía si acaba enferma o…_

No pudo pensar la última palabra, un escalofrío helado le interrumpió.

.

.

—Todavía me pregunto por qué hizo semejante temeridad —dijo en voz alta, al salir del recuerdo.

Seguía solo en el cuarto y el silencio le ahogaba.

¿Por qué se preocupaba por él hasta tal punto? Si en ese momento ella hubiera seguido los consejos de Pomfrey dejándole a su suerte… ¿Sería todo distinto? Puede que nunca se hubiese enamorado de ella. Se habría ahorrado muchos quebraderos de cabeza pero…

_¿Qué importa ya?_ se dijo, malhumorado. _El pasado no se puede cambiar. El tiempo es el que es._

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer****: Los personajes (salvo la protagonista y alguno más), los lugares, y grandes partes de la trama de esta historia no me pertenecen; son propiedad única y exclusiva de la grandiosa y maravillosa J. K. Rowling (que los dioses de la literatura la bendigan siempre XD), yo solo voy a usarlos para crear un fanfic divertido y loco que espero que también os divierta a vosotros.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

—**Con El Tiempo No Se Juega—**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**13.**

**.**

**.:._—****El amor es así de extraño****—_.:.**

Malfoy recordaba las semanas que pasó encerrado en la enfermería de Hogwarts cuando tenía catorce años con una mezcla de dolor, ansiedad y calidez.

La _Escarmantina_ es una enfermedad muy dolorosa. Va devorando el interior del enfermo con furor mientras que este intenta luchar contra ella, pero las escamas en su piel se hincaban en la carne haciéndose cada día más duras y terribles. La cara, el cuello, las manos, los brazos… cada día que pasaba se despertaba con más de esas asquerosas cosas plateadas en su cuerpo y el dolor se iba extendiendo. Era necesario que cada día, dos veces, le humedecieran las escamas con una pócima especial para que estas no arraigaran con más fuerza en su carne. Era muy angustiante pensar que algo así estaba deformando su cuerpo y que en cualquier momento el veneno de las escamas podía llegar a su torrente sanguíneo, en cuyo caso corría el riesgo de entrar en un colapso del que no sabía si saldría con vida.

Pero eso no era todo lo que le provocaba ansiedad.

Finalmente Evie fue la encargada de cuidar de él durante las semanas que duró su enfermedad; tal y como se temía, nadie más se presentó voluntario. Ni siquiera alumnos mayores que alguna vez fueron voluntarios en la enfermería y que ya habían pasado la enfermedad, por lo que estaban a salvo de contagiarse, se prestaron a ayudarle. Ella fue la única y Malfoy no lo entendía. Y aún menos le gustaba.

Por supuesto ella si corría un serio riesgo así que cada día tenía que ponerse una túnica especial cuando entraba en la sala donde él estaba y preparar enormes cantidades de la solución mágica limpiadora en la que se lavaba las manos cada vez que le tocaba a él. Esas eran las precauciones más sencillas de la larga lista que Pomfrey le había dado a cambio dejarla llevar a cabo el trabajo.

Desde el inicio, Evie parecía demasiado motivada en el trabajo como para preocuparse realmente por su seguridad. Estaba tan decidida a dar lo mejor de sí que ni siquiera parecía molestarle que Draco volviera a mostrarse cruel y despectivo con ella cada día.

Evie cogía la poción y le humedecía las escamas ignorando sus comentarios despreciativos hacia ella y el resto de mestizos, después le curaba las heridas que estas le habían hecho en la piel durante la noche y pasaba el resto del turno vigilándole. Siempre era así. De modo que incluso Draco acababa por callarse demasiado irritado y se dejaba hacer sin más; resultaba frustrante tratar de molestar a alguien que constantemente le ayudaba, le aliviaba el dolor y que… le hacía sentir mejor. Así que las ganas de molestarla también desaparecieron.

Pero no solo era eso.

A menudo tenía que obligarse a sí mismo a mantener su actitud fría con ella. Evie era demasiado… cálida y él no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Le confundía, igual que había ocurrido durante el baile unos meses antes. A veces sentía que quería decirle lo que pasó y que él era el chico con el que había bailado, pero sabía que sería una locura. Otras veces quería dejar a un lado las malas palabras y simplemente conversar con ella igual que lo hizo aquella noche.

Se preguntaba constantemente cómo reaccionaría Evie ante cualquiera de esas cosas.

Por otro lado cada vez le costaba más trabajo seguir sospechando de sus _intenciones_ y seguir pensando mal de ella. Se decía: _es una mestiza, es repugnante_ pero le sonaba vacío, como si de pronto no significara nada.

Y por si no fuera poco, cada día que pasaba y la miraba le resultaba más atractiva. No es que estuviera especialmente guapa con la túnica de Pomfrey que la cubría desde el cuello hasta los tobillos y el pelo fuertemente agarrado en un moño con el flequillo despeinado sobre los ojos. Era otra cosa… eran sus expresiones.

Cuando sonreía, cuando fruncía el ceño al concentrarse, cuando suspiraba por algún esfuerzo parpadeando sin parar, la manera en que agitaba la cabeza al tiempo que soplaba hacía arriba para apartar el flequillo o como arrugaba la nariz y después esbozaba una sonrisilla de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata en algo. Malfoy observó y casi memorizó un sinfín de expresiones distintas en la intimidad de la enfermería y en cada una de ellas veía algo que le llamaba la atención o le provocaba curiosidad. Cuando fue capaz de anticiparlas, se sintió estúpidamente orgulloso y casi sentía ganas de sonreír.

Deseaba ver esas expresiones, deseaba _verla a ella_.

Por las mañanas se despertaba y se quedaba mirando la puerta hasta que Evie aparecía. Se seguía sintiendo extraño cuando le tocaba, pero por otro lado sentía verdaderos deseos de que lo hiciera… y él también empezó a notar el impulso de tocarla. Cuando se sentaba a su lado en la cama para curarle, había mechones de su cabello que resbalaban sobre su rostro concentrado, entonces él deseaba alargar la mano para rozarlo, para apartarlo y acariciarle la suave piel de la frente.

Pero se contenía y furioso se cuestionaba sin parar; ¡¿qué le estaba pasando?! ¿Sería la enfermedad? ¿Tal vez le estaba afectando al cerebro? No quería pensarlo, pero inconscientemente… la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos se iba revelando ante él inexorable, imparable. Estremecedoramente clara y evidente.

Aún entonces se esforzó por luchar contra ello todo lo que pudo. No estaba bien. Era algo horrible. Y no quería pensar en que alguien llegara a enterarse de lo que estaba sintiendo…

Guardaba un recuerdo de una tarde, dos semanas después de ser ingresado. Esperaba que Evie apareciera por la puerta como cada tarde, molesto porque hacía horas que estaba solo y aburrido.

Cuando por fin apareció el corazón del chico se aceleró y botó, tontamente contento, cosa que le irritó más todavía. Sin embargo, aquella tarde Evie entró sin apenas decir nada. Tampoco sonreía como era habitual en ella; se dirigió a la enorme marmita de poción limpiadora y encendió el fuego en silencio para que fuera cociéndose mientras preparada las palancanas que usaría en su tarea.

_¿Qué le pasa?_ Se preguntó él, extrañado.

Ya se había dado cuenta que Evie llevaba un par de días más apagada de lo normal, no obstante era el primer día que su actitud se mostraba tan abiertamente indiferente.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó, volviéndose hacia él por fin. Se fijó en su rostro y en lo pálido que estaba, con unas ligeras ojeras y una pequeña arruguita en su frente que parecía no querer desaparecer. Desde que Draco fue ingresado, ella pasaba cada rato libre cuidando de él pues la _Escarmantina_ es una enfermedad que requiere muchos cuidados. Pero también seguía asistiendo a sus clases con regularidad, así que era de esperar que estuviera estresada y agotada.

_Bueno, ella lo decidió. Yo nunca le pedí ayuda_, solía pensar el chico con incomodidad.

—Bien.

—¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos? ¿Te duele alguna zona en concreto?

—¿Todavía no te has enterado de que me duele todo el cuerpo, Spellman? —le soltó Malfoy con su habitual tono cascarrabias. Por una vez, en lugar de dejarlo pasar sin más Evie entornó los ojos y le miró duramente, pillándole desprevenido.

—Me refería a si algo te duele más de lo normal —Le aclaró ella—. A mí me importa muy poco empezar por un sitio o por otro, ¿vale?

El chico enmudeció, estupefacto ante esa respuesta. Evie se giró sobre los talones y empezó a preparar el ungüento para las escamas. Después fue hacia la cama y se dejó caer en el borde con menos cuidado del habitual.

—Empezaré por las manos, es la zona más problemática —le dijo, tendiéndole una mano para que él colocara la suya encima. Pero Draco, todavía escamado, se resistió consiguiendo que Evie pusiera los ojos en blanco—. De verdad, ¿por qué todos los días lo haces tan difícil?

—Estoy harto de que me toquetees a todas horas —Se empañaba en seguir mintiendo aunque fuera totalmente lo contrario. Solo sentía algo de alivio cuando ella le tocaba.

—¿Ah sí? ¿En serio? —preguntó ella con sarcasmo—. Para mí esto es como una fiesta —replicó sacudiendo la cabeza. Meneó la mano una vez más—. Mira, siento ser la única que está aquí ayudándote, pero así están las cosas, ¿sabes?

El chico apretó la mandíbula y posó su mano sobre la de ella de mala gana.

—Eres muy considerada recordándome que nadie ha venido a visitarme —comentó él con desprecio. Evie alzó los ojos y la ira que relampagueaba en ellos se aplacó.

Cogió el paño húmedo y empezó a mojar las escamas.

—No seas tonto —le susurró, más tranquila—. Lo que pasa es que estás aislado porque la _Escarmantina_ es muy contagiosa. No queda otro remedio. De lo contrario habría venido mucha gente.

Otra vez esa molesta calidez. Casi le había gustado más la Evie enfadada y sarcástica; esa otra que trataba de consolarle le hacía polvo. Si al menos hubiera podido pensar que lo decía por lastima habría podido responderle alguna bordería que le reanimara, pero no fue el caso así que Draco se quedó callado.

Él sabía que nadie de Slytherin se molestaría en pasar por allí y menos arriesgándose a caer enfermos.

Evie también guardó silencio mientras pasaba de una mano a la otra aunque ya no parecía tan molesta como al entrar.

De pronto, se oyó un sonido al otro lado de la sala y los dos giraron la cabeza hacia una de las ventanas en forma de arco que daba a un pasillo de piedra. A través del hueco abierto vieron pasar a Viktor Krum, el campeón de Drumstang para el Torneo de los Tres Magos que iba caminando de un modo extraño, estampando los pies con fuerza en el suelo y agitando los brazos de delante a atrás. Seguidamente, un grupito de chicas pertenecientes a distintas casas pasó siguiéndole en reverencial silencio pero con unas expresiones de adoración tales pintadas en su rostro que habrían empalagado a una cajita llena de cachorritos.

Draco sintió un poco de vergüenza ajena, pero también un ramalazo de celos ante el inigualable poder de seducción que tenía el gran jugador de quidditch internacional que era Krum. Se sintió aún peor cuando oyó a Evie susurrar:

—Es increíble.

Creyó que se refería también a Krum y estuvo a punto de soltarle algo muy desagradable pero, por suerte, antes giró el rostro hacia ella. Aún miraba hacia la ventana con una ceja arqueada y los labios apretados en una mueca de disgusto. Chistó por lo bajo y siguió con su labor.

—Son como ridículos patitos siguiendo a su mamá pata —comentó con una mezcla de exasperación y vergüenza. Draco fue consciente de que no hablaba con él, más bien lo dijo para sí misma, pero el comentario le hizo gracia.

No estaba muy seguro de qué le pasaba a Evie ese día pero… le gustaba.

—Es más increíble ver a Krum seguir a la empollona de Granger por ahí —añadió él. Entonces afloró en Evie una sonrisa espontánea.

—¡Ya! —Se le escapó, aunque enseguida meneó la cabeza como si no estuviera bien decir algo así. A fin de cuentas, Hermione era su amiga. No obstante sus rasgos se relajaron un poco—. Bueno… el amor es así de extraño.

Lo dijo sin más, aunque en voz baja como si fuera un secreto. Draco desvió la mirada.

_Y que lo digas_, pensó él sintiendo de nuevo dolor en el pecho.

Sus ojos cayeron hasta la mano que le estaba curando en ese instante, con cuidado y sin que sintiera ningún dolor. Quiso cerrar los dedos sobre esa mano pequeña y delicada, apretarla y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Pero frunció los labios y se contuvo.

Cuando Evie acabó con ambas manos se levantó y llevó el tazón vacío hasta la pila de piedra donde enjuagaba todo en más poción limpiadora. Apoyó ligeramente la mano en ella como si estuviera cansada y parpadeó pesadamente un par de veces; entonces alzó la otra mano como para frotarse los ojos.

—¡Quieta, idiota! ¡No te has lavado las manos! —Le gritó él inmediatamente. Evie se paró cuando su mano estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara. Se quedó mirándola, sorprendida y la bajó de golpe—. ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!

—Lo he… olvidado.

—¡¿Olvidado?! —Evie se giró y hundió ambas manos en una de las palancanas de la solución limpiadora. Las frotó con fuerza y después se las secó a conciencia con una toalla que después tiró a la basura. Ni siquiera parecía asustada pero el corazón de Draco latía a mil por hora a causa del susto.

¡¿Por qué tengo que sentirme así por su culpa?! Se preguntó a sí mismo furioso, una vez más. No debería importarle en absoluto lo que la sucediera, si se contagiaba o no… Pero, ¿por qué no paraba de pensar en esa posibilidad con el corazón encogido? ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Odiaba tanto sentirse así que…! No pudo resistirlo.

—¡Esto ni siquiera es magia! ¡Solo tienes que lavarte las manos en ese mejunje! ¡¿Y ni eso eres capaz de hacer bien?! —le gritó encolerizado y asustado. En cualquier momento acabaría contagiada, por él, por estar cuidándole cuando nadie se lo había pedido. Y entonces, ¿qué? ¿Sería su culpa?—. ¡Ni siquiera sé qué pintas aquí, mestiza! ¡Eres una negada para la magia, siempre lo has sido! ¡Este colegio te viene grande!

. Debe ser muy duro ser una bruja tan lamentable… hasta los Sangre sucia tienen más talento mágico que tú…

—¡Cállate, Malfoy! —Y le hizo callar, pues era la primera vez que le gritaba así.

La chica seguía de espaldas, con los hombros levantados en tensión y los puños cerrados pegados al cuerpo. Apenas se relajó cuando se giró y le miró muy enfadada. Le observó fijamente unos instantes hasta que su pecho se desinfló poco a poco.

—¿Te crees que me molestan tus estúpidos comentarios? —le preguntó. Lo cierto es que sí parecía molesta pero él no se atrevió a responder—. ¿Te crees que… yo no pienso lo mismo? Lo sé muy bien. Desde que empezó este curso no doy una en ninguna clase, soy incapaz de seguir el ritmo de los demás y tampoco es que me sienta muy… a gusto entre mis propios compañeros.

Bajó la vista mientras hablaba y extrajo su varita de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica especial que llevaba. Se quedó mirándola tras subirla a la altura de su rostro.

—Eres un bocazas pero tal vez lleves razón y no esté a la altura de este colegio —aceptó, abatida. Sus labios se apretaron en una mueca, pero su expresión pareció aliviarse cuando soltó la varita en la mesa—. Echo de menos a mi familia, a mis amigos… Y sé que podría ser una buena doctora muggle algún día, como mi padre.

. No sé… Quizás no valga la pena que vuelva aquí el año que viene.

—¿Qué? —Susurró Draco. Estaba impresionado por todo lo que acababa de oír, pero más aún por esas últimas palabras. ¿Cómo que no pensaba volver? ¡Eso no era posible! ¡Por supuesto que tenía que regresar, si no, ¿cuándo la vería él?!

No se le ocurrió qué decir para que esa mestiza estúpida entrara en razón, pero sabía que debía decirle algo. Se irguió sobre la cama dispuesto a hablar cuando Evie cerró los ojos. Esta vez sí se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras hacía una mueca de dolor.

—¿Spellman, qué…? —Empezó a preguntar. Entonces Evie se enderezó, intentando recomponerse pero cuando iba a dar un paso las piernas le fallaron, los ojos se le cerraron y cayó al suelo sin cuidado—. ¡Spellman! ¡Eh, ¿me oyes?! —Evie no se movió, parecía estar inconsciente y Draco sintió pánico. Se echó a temblar sobre la cama y gritó para avisar a alguien pero nadie respondió—. Spellman, no…

¡Maldición! Pensó apartando las sabanas de sí. Se arrastró como pudo hasta el borde de la cama con el corazón como loco, apremiándole a que se diera más prisa. Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para tirar de su cuerpo enfermo y ponerlo en pie, pero en cuanto estuvo en vertical las escamas de sus piernas se hincaron en su piel con agonizante dolor. Apretó los dientes para resistirlo sin gritar y miró hacia abajo, el pantalón del pijama empezaba a oscurecerse por la sangre.

—Spellman… —Jadeó a causa del dolor y el esfuerzo. Seguía en el suelo sin dar señales de vida, así que no le quedaba otro remedio que acercarse a ella. Por desgracia, en cuanto se soltó de la cama y trató de dar un paso sus piernas se rindieron al dolor y acabó deslizándose hasta el suelo. Consiguió apoyar la espalda en la cama y alzar los ojos, a pesar de que la cabeza le daba vueltas por la locura que acababa de intentar. No podía moverse, pero ella estaba ahí mismo, a pocos metros. Extendió un brazo en un acto patético e inútil porque ya sabía que no llegaría a ella—. Evie…

Entonces todo se oscureció. Perdió el conocimiento.

.

.

Cuando Draco despertó no supo el tiempo que había pasado, pero volvía a estar metido en la cama y cubierto por las sabanas. No solo las piernas sino que todo el cuerpo le dolía a horrores y el silencio era absoluto a su alrededor.

La mente, confusa, se le fue aclarando y hasta que no recordó todo lo que había pasado no fue capaz de abrir los ojos. Entonces, a través de la delgada línea de luz que vislumbraba por el filo de sus ojos semi cerrados le pareció ver una figura que se movía de un lado a otro por la sala.

_¡Evie!_ Pensó súbitamente. Estaba bien, al fin y al cabo.

Abrió los ojos del todo y giró el rostro hacia la figura; rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no era ella. Esa figura era mucho más grande y robusta, y se movía por la sala sin gracia ni agilidad ninguna. En realidad, conocía a esa persona que se paseaba a su alrededor.

—¡Vaya!¿Ya te has despertado? —Se trataba ni más ni menos que de la mastodonte que se las había hecho pasar canutas en tercero, cuando sufrió la caída de su escoba. La tal Priscila, de Hufflepuf, parecía aún más grande y temible ahora, pero seguro que era ella—. Has dormido durante horas.

Draco la observó, angustiado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo esa giganta allí? ¿Dónde estaba Evie? ¿Y si… estaba enferma también? Intentó negar esa posibilidad, era demasiado horrible pensarlo; probablemente se había decidido a abandonarle después de sus crueles palabras de la vez anterior. Nada más.

No se atrevió a preguntar a esa chica enorme así que fue ella quien arrastró una silla de metal hasta su cama y se sentó a su lado. Le observó largamente con los labios tensos como una cuerda y el ceño fruncido, expectante.

—¿Qué? —soltó Draco, nervioso.

La chica chasqueó la lengua y movió su cabeza chata y enorme.

—Eres increíble… ¿ni siquiera vas a preguntarme por ella?

El corazón le saltó. Hablaba de Evie. ¿Le diría donde estaba y cuando volvería? Pero debía actuar con cautela y no dejar ver la ansiedad que le devoraba por descubrirlo.

—¿De quién hablas? ¿De la mestiza? —Preguntó para disimular—. Ah sí, ya me he fijado en que no está.

—¡Por supuesto que no está, desagradecido! —exclamó Priscila. Su voz sonaba áspera para ser de una chica tan joven y sus aspavientos eran igualmente poco femeninos—. ¿A caso no te imaginas lo que la ha pasado? ¡Está enferma, niñato! ¡Por tu culpa! La has contagiado la _Escarmantina_.

_¿Con…tagiada? _

El cuerpo entero, a pesar del dolor, se le tensó de golpe. Las escamas se hincaron con fuerza en él a causa de ello pero apenas sintió nada. El corazón también se le tensó, o al menos se le volvió increíblemente pesado y descendió hasta su estómago donde se instaló como si fuera una piedra.

La había contagiado… Evie estaba enferma por su culpa. Recordó las temibles palabras de Pomfrey sobre el destino que les deparaba a los mestizos que contraían la enfermedad y sintió un pánico helado apoderándose de él hasta lo más hondo.

—¿Don… dónde está… ahora? —Fue lo único que atinó a preguntar. Le costaba hablar, sus cuerdas vocales también se habían paralizado. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo era como roca.

—Obviamente no está aquí —respondió Priscila sin ningún tipo de tacto—. Es mestiza, ¿recuerdas? No podía quedarse. La han llevado a San Mungo… — ¿San Mungo? El hospital para magos… Debía ser muy grave si la habían llevado allí de inmediato—. Aún estamos esperando a que nos digan cómo se encuentra.

Un millón de preguntas histéricas se atoraron en la mente del chico pero ninguna llegó a ser formulada. En realidad, era incapaz de pensar con claridad, estaba siendo invadido por una angustia tan intensa, tan perturbadora que empezaba a ver puntos de luz brillante en sus ojos y a oír los sonidos distorsionados en sus oídos. Y eso sin poder moverse. ¿Por qué no era capaz de mover ni un músculo?

_Es por ella_, le aclaró su mente en cuanto pudo razonar. Se refería a Priscila que le seguía observando como si le evaluara; se sentía incapaz de reaccionar frente a ella.

Se quedó quieto, sin cambiar su expresión neutra en su rostro aunque por dentro se sentía peor de lo que nunca se había sentido antes. Eso pareció irritar y mucho a la sanadora.

—Ni siquiera te importa, ¿verdad? —le espetó, asqueada—. Evie podría morir por haberte ayudado pero a ti te da exactamente igual.

_¿Morir? _

¿Era en verdad posible? ¿Moriría por su culpa? Empezó a notar calambres en el estómago y sus palpitaciones aceleradas en la cabeza. Pero no hizo nada. Sus manos, en cambio, se apretaron en sus piernas. Sintió el filo de las escamas que sobresalía y apretó aún más los dedos hasta sentir el escozor y la humedad de la sangre.

El dolor le alivió un poco y pudo controlarse. No iba a permitir que esa Hufflepuf advirtiera lo que sentía de verdad. Su rostro debía seguir siendo una máscara.

—No… me importa —afirmó con dificultad. La garganta le ardió al decir algo tan horrible. Apretó aún más los dedos contra las escamas y trató de seguir hablando—. Yo… nunca le pedí… ayuda.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que ayudarme, estúpida?_ pensó con dolor. _¿Por qué no te largaste como todos los demás?_

—Eres un ser despreciable —escupió Priscila poniéndose en pie de nuevo. Del impulso con que lo hizo casi tiró la silla al suelo, pero fue como si no pudiera permanecer más al lado del chico—. Evie fue la única que se prestó a ayudarte. ¡La única! Arriesgó su seguridad por ti y mira cómo ha terminado. Y tú ni siquiera puedes sentir… nada por ella.

_¡Cállate!_ Quiso chillarle con rabia. Podría haberle dicho que se equivocaba, que claro que sentía algo: dolor y arrepentimiento. Tan profundos que lo estaban destrozando pero no podía demostrarlo. Tenía que aguantar en silencio.

Priscila siguió regañándole un buen rato más. Le dijo cosas horribles sobre lo que pensaba de él, sobre el terrible final que le esperaba a Evie y le advirtió una y mil veces que si ella moría, quedaría sobre su conciencia. Lo estuvo haciendo incluso mientras le humedecía las escamas y le curaba sin ningún cuidado.

Pero Draco se impuso la tarea de soportar en silencio tanto el dolor como el rapapolvo. Aquellas fueran las horas más terribles que había pasado nunca. Oír semejante sermón era una cosa, pero tener que soportarlo callado, sin poder expresar ni una pizca del dolor y del miedo que ahogaban su cuerpo fue brutal. Tuvo que reprimirlo todo dentro de él sin cambiar un ápice su mueca de frialdad y odio. No responder a las provocaciones. Acabó con las manos destrozadas de tanto apretar las escamas de sus piernas, pero cuando Priscila lo vio no dijo nada al respecto ni se molestó en curarlas.

Finalmente se levantó y anunció que tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Le dejó solo en aquella sala silenciosa y Draco pudo dejar ir la tensión de su cuerpo. Este cayó sobre la cama como si algo enorme le hubiese atropellado, pero eso no fue lo único. Aunque quería chillar, maldecir, dar golpes a las cosas y destrozar cuanto tenía a su alcance hasta sentir algo de alivio le era imposible moverse… estaba atrapado en esa condenada cama.

Sintió, entonces, algo fresco que le recorría el rostro. Cayó por su sien derecha y el borde de la cara hasta rozarle la oreja; al principio ni supo lo que era. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba. Se sintió extraño y avergonzado, pero no pudo contenerse y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo agitando su pecho dolorido contra el colchón.

Por supuesto, incluso eso tuvo que hacerlo en silencio.

**.:._—****Piense en el futuro, señorita Spellman****—_.:.**

El señor Hyde realizó el último reconocimiento a la enferma e hizo las últimas comprobaciones a las notas que, sobre ella, había estado reuniendo durante aquellos días. Finalmente, levantó su peculiar rostro de los papeles, miró a la cama donde Evie reposaba y alzó su irregular dedo pulgar al tiempo que sonría mostrando sus encías de una curiosa tonalidad morada.

La chica contrajo las manos alrededor de la sabana en un repulsivo estremecimiento. Pero lo importante era el gesto. Evie estaba recuperada y lista para regresar a la torre de Gryffindor donde podría retomar su rutina. Al menos físicamente lo estaba.

No obstante, dos horas más tarde Evie seguía en la enfermería.

Aprovechando que sabía dónde se guardaban las sabanas (nadie había cambiado el sitio para ellas en todos esos años) estuvo haciendo su cama con la excusa de dejarlo todo listo para el siguiente paciente. También intentó en vano ordenar un poco la sala; cualquier cosa que le permitiera retrasar su vuelta a la torre. Cuando se quedó sin ideas, simplemente se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quedó mirando al suelo con cierto abatimiento y retorcijones en el estómago que no tenían nada que ver con el aterrador recuerdo de la caída que casi la había matado o las lesiones que eso le había provocado.

Llevaba todo el día pensando en James.

Después de lo que Sammy le había revelado sobre él Evie no sabía cómo afrontar el momento en que volvieran a verse. No era solo por la última conversación que habían mantenido justo antes del accidente, también estaba el hecho de lo que había descubierto sobre sus propios sentimientos.

Por un lado se alegraba de que Hyde no hubiera permitido a James entrar en la enfermería en esos días pues le había dado tiempo para relajarse y recuperarse en paz pero… puede que ese tiempo separados solo hubieran enrarecido aún más la situación entre ambos.

Era incapaz de imaginar cuál sería la actitud de James cuando se reencontraran, ¿cómo reaccionaría al verla? Era inútil si quiera intentar adivinarlo pues James solía sorprender siempre.

Pero tampoco podía esconderse en la enfermería de ese modo tan patético, ¿verdad? Además Hyde acabaría por echarla de allí.

—Buenas noches, señorita Spellman —Saludó la única persona en ese tiempo que sabía que ese era su auténtico apellido—. Me alegra encontrarla aquí todavía.

—Profesor Dumbledore —La chica se puso en pie al instante. No había vuelto a ver a ese hombre desde la aparatosa noche de su llegada.

El director de Hogwarts caminó por el espacio libre entre las hileras de camas vacías arrastrando los bajos de su túnica azul oscuro, con las manos en la espalda y una expresión afable y tranquila. Tomó asiento en la silla metálica que había junto a la cama y con un suave gesto la invitó a ella a hacer lo mismo.

_Ay dios, quiere hablar_, pensó ella, nerviosa, pero obedeciendo al fin y al cabo.

—Me contaron lo de su accidente y he querido venir a ver como se encuentra —dijo él en primer lugar—. Una cosa muy seria, aunque espero que la tranquilice saber que ya se está buscando al responsable y cuando sea hallado (que lo será) tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones.

Evie asintió y sonrió. En parte le tranquilizaba saber que Dumbledore se encargaría del asunto y con un poco de suerte, libraría a James de quien fuera que estuviera detrás de todos sus accidentes. Pero, ¿había venido solo para decirle eso? La chica esperó en silencio suponiendo que no.

—¿Y bien? —murmuró Dumbledore de pronto.

—¿Qué?

La miraba fijamente con las cejas blancas arqueadas y los finos labios un poco curvados.

—¿No va a preguntarme cómo va la poción que la regresará a su casa, señorita Spellman? —Evie dio un respingo y asintió con la cabeza—. La última vez que hablamos parecía muy ansiosa por volver.

. ¿Ahora ya no le preocupa tanto?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —afirmó rotunda y mirándole de reojo, musitó—. ¿Y… cómo va?

—Maravillosamente bien. Creo que en una semana, a no más tardar, estará usted en su tiempo, señorita Spellman.

¿Una semana? ¿Solo faltaba una semana? No esperaba que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. Esa clase de sorpresa tan desagradable era lo que se temía recibir si iba a preguntarle.

—Es genial —dijo ella de todos modos—. Muchas gracias, señor.

El profesor Dumbledore seguía balanceando esa expresión tan sospechosa en su forma de mirarla, por encima de sus gafas desvaídas. Le hizo recordar a esas miradas que su padre le lanzaba cuando la pillaba en alguna mentira pero se divertía dejándola seguir en su embuste para ver hasta dónde podía alargarlo. Precisamente por eso se vio obligada a decir algo más.

—De… de verdad que me alegro.

—No lo dudo —replicó él de inmediato. Su expresión se relajó un poco al tiempo que se inclinaba sujetándose a los reposabrazos de la silla. Evie arrugó la nariz confusa, ¿desde cuándo las incómodas sillas de la enfermería tenían reposabrazos?—. A pesar de lo mucho que esté disfrutando de su estancia aquí, y me consta que así es, sé que se alegra de poder volver a casa.

_¿Le consta… el qué?_ pensó ella, nerviosa.

—Pues claro —insistió ella. ¿Los había hecho aparecer él? Si ni siquiera le había visto sacar su varita. ¿De qué le estaba hablando?—. Profesor… sé que no estuvo bien que James y yo saliéramos a volar tan tarde… ¿Me va a castigar? ¿Está aquí por eso?

—¡Ja! —Los ojillos de Dumbledore parpadearon como un par de estrellas—. ¡Claro que no! A fin de cuentas es en parte culpa mía por haberle devuelto a Potter su escoba… ¡Aunque supuse que esperaría un poco más antes de volver a usarla para saltarse mis normas!

—Oh.

—Señorita Spellman —dijo entonces, solemne y Evie estuvo segura de que ahora sí le echaría un buen sermón—. Falta muy poco para que esta pequeña aventura acabe y sé de los grandes esfuerzos que usted ha puesto por adaptarse a esta época y por guardar su secreto; no creo que haya sido una tarea fácil siempre. Incluso imagino que se le ha podido hacer muy cuesta arriba en según qué momentos o con según _qué personas_.

. Proteger la historia no es fácil, pero usted lo ha hecho muy diligentemente y debe estar satisfecha. A pesar de las dudas y los temores.

—G-gracias, profesor —respondió, abrumada. ¿Ahora la felicitaba? Cada vez estaba más confusa.

—No obstante…

_¿Y ahora qué? _

Dumbledore aún sonreía, aunque curiosamente sus ojos volvían a estar serios.

—Ha construido lazos con personas de esta época, cosa que era inevitable dadas las circunstancias —prosiguió el hombre—. Entiendo que esos lazos se hacen cada vez más fuertes y me siento en la obligación de recordarle que debe ser prudente.

—Pero… acaba de decir que lo estoy haciendo bien, ¿no?

—Y por tanto no quisiera que, faltando ya tan poco para que todo acabe, sea ahora cuando cometa algún error —le explicó con suavidad.

—¿Qué clase de error?

Por un instante ella estuvo segura de que le respondería, pero finalmente Dumbledore se encogió de hombros como si nada y meneó la cabeza.

—Usted sabe lo que debe y no debe hacer, estoy convencido. Y es por eso que confío en usted — Se puso en pie y se alisó la túnica—. No tarde en regresar a su torre o apenas dormirá esta noche.

El director echó a caminar, resuelto, hacia la puerta y cuando llegó s ella se detuvo y la miró una vez más.

—Me impactó mucho ver lo extremadamente preocupado que estaba por usted el señor Potter tras su caída, debe de haberla cogido mucho cariño —añadió. No parecía más que un comentario al azar pero quería decir mucho. Y por si Evie no había entendido lo suficiente el mensaje, el hombre se llevó un dedo a la cabeza y le dijo—. Piense en el futuro, señorita Spellman.

Se despidió con la mano y salió por la puerta llevándose el rumor de sus pasos y el arrastrar de la tela tras de sí.

Evie suspiró y liberó su corazón encogido por las palabras del profesor.

_Ya, entiendo_.

.

.

Era imposible retrasarlo más, de modo que Evie salió de la enfermería y anduvo cabizbaja y arrastrando los pies rumbo a su torre. Dumbledore lo había dejado muy claro y debería estar feliz de que por fin ese hombre se dignara a darle una pista sobre cómo debía hacer las cosas el tiempo que le quedaba allí.

Pero no, no se sentía nada bien.

De hecho, estaba un poco molesta.

Dumbledore decía que sabía de todos sus esfuerzos durante aquellos dos meses… entonces debía saber lo mal que lo había pasado preocupándose por cambiar el futuro, o teniendo que ocultarse de los demás para no meter más la pata. ¿A caso podía entender lo culpable que se sentía mintiendo a todo el mundo? Y ahora, cuando solo faltaba una semana, cuando Evie tenía más o menos claro cómo debía actuar en ese lugar aparecía de buenas a primeras para decirle… ¿qué? ¿Qué se ocultara de nuevo? ¿Qué diera un paso atrás?

¡¿Y cómo esperaba que hiciera eso?! ¡Justamente ahora! ¡Ya era imposible!

_Si me alejo de James ahora pensará que le culpo por lo que me ha pasado. _

No podía hacerle algo tan cruel.

¡Dumbledore! Si no podía hacerse amiga de la gente del pasado, ¿por qué la alentó a hacerse pasar por una alumna? Ahora ya era tarde… tal y como él había dicho había construido lazos con algunas personas, no podía pisotearlos sin más solo porque él lo dijera.

Además… ¿Es que de pronto peligraba el futuro?

Evie ya había temido demasiado por él, estaba harta de pensar en esas cosas y estar angustiada. No podía ser que el futuro fuera tan frágil como para esperar que su presencia allí unos pocos días más lo fuera a estropear todo.

—¡Y además no quiero esconderme más! —murmuró.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo haciéndolo.

Desde que las cosas empezaron a torcerse en su cuarto año era lo que había estado haciendo; esconderse en la enfermería, el único sitio donde se sentía útil y valorada. Cuanto peor bruja era, cuanto más sentía que Harry y los demás la daban de lado, más se ocultaba ella y hacía ver que lo demás no le importaba tanto. Pero por una vez sentía que no tenía que esconderse… ¡No era justo que le pidiera eso en ese momento! ¡Y tampoco necesitaba que le recordara que debía andarse con cuidado a esas alturas! ¿Dónde había estado Dumbledore durante esos dos meses?

—Este hombre no es muy oportuno —rezongó, dando una patada al aire por la frustración.

Se detuvo un instante sintiendo calambres en el cuello como le pasaba cuando comenzaba a enfadarse por algo. No quería sentirse así. Golpeó el suelo con el pie dándose cuenta de lo silencioso que estaba aquel pasillo.

—No es justo —murmuró, moviendo el cuello para destensarlo. Su cuerpo se ponía rígido; le estaba hablando más allá de lo que dictaba su mente. Le decía que estaba en contra de obedecer a los demás como siempre había hecho. Le decía que estaba harta de andarse con cuidado.

Escuchó una melodía en su cabeza, muy fuerte y echó a andar de nuevo moviéndose rítmicamente a su son.

Por más que pensaba en el futuro (¡Ja, por supuesto que pensaba en ello!), se sentía incapaz de cambiar otra vez de parecer. Estaba cansada de eso… ni siquiera era culpa suya estar allí atrapada.

Era incapaz… sencillamente era incapaz.

Sin darse cuenta movió los labios cuando la letra de la canción apareció en su mente. Pero no acalló sus pensamientos que cada vez eran más decididos. Actuaría como le pareciera a ella; seguiría teniendo cuidado y nadie descubriría su secreto, pero no iba a cambiar su actitud ni hacia James ni hacia nadie.

_James_.

Pensar en él le hizo detenerse justo cuando llegaba ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Esta arqueó las cejas al mirarla. La canción se cortó de golpe cuando el rostro ovalado y ligeramente colorado de la mujer del cuadro se enderezó hacia ella.

—¿Vas a pasar o no? —le preguntó, impaciente. Evie vaciló.

—¿Sabes si queda mucha gente despierta?

—Pues no, querida. No tengo ni idea. ¿O no ves de qué lado de la pared estoy?

Evie entornó los ojos, fastidiada.

—_Corro de hadas_ —susurró y la dama del retrato se apartó con una mueca de autosuficiencia.

Evie penetró por el hueco con una cierta desazón pero el silencio reinante en el interior la animó un poco. La sala estaba desierta y del alivio estuvo a punto de desplomarse sobre una silla, aunque solo se apoyó en ella diciéndose que había sido una buena idea remolonear un poco antes de volver.

—¡Menos mal! —Se le escapó en voz alta.

—¿Evie? —Una voz surgió del otro lado del sofá. La cabeza de James se alzó sobre el respaldo como un resorte—. ¡Has vuelto por fin!

La chica se puso en pie de un salto. ¡¿Qué diantres hacía ahí escondido?!

—¿Qué haces despierto? —Le preguntó ella, a su vez—. Es tardísimo…

James se puso de pie tan deprisa que medio resbaló con su propia túnica y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo cuan largo era.

—¡Cuidado!

Mantuvo el equilibro por muy poco y fue directo hacia ella con rápidas zancadas. No pudo ver bien su expresión pues estaba ensombrecida, pero Evie se imaginó que sería de preocupación extrema, así que alzó los brazos para intentar detenerle.

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Ya estoy totalmente recuperada! —le informó a toda prisa—. Enserio, esto no ha sido, para nada…

Quería decirle, antes que nada, que lo ocurrido no era culpa suya y se apresuró a decirlo antes de que el chico la estrangulara en un abrazo, tal parecía su propósito.

Pero Evie se equivocaba.

Cuando James llegó hasta ella y extendió sus brazos no fue para abrazarla. De hecho ni siquiera sintió sus brazos, pues lo que sintió antes que nada fueron los labios de James sobre los suyos y ya no pudo decir una palabra más.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer****: Los personajes (salvo la protagonista y alguno más), los lugares, y grandes partes de la trama de esta historia no me pertenecen; son propiedad única y exclusiva de la grandiosa y maravillosa J. K. Rowling (que los dioses de la literatura la bendigan siempre XD), yo solo voy a usarlos para crear un fanfic divertido y loco que espero que también os divierta a vosotros.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

—**Con El Tiempo No Se Juega—**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**14.**

**.**

**.:._—****¿Te has dejado todo tu tiempo en el futuro?****—_.:.**

La espalda de Evie rozó el muro que tenía detrás cuando el cuerpo de James se precipitó sobre ella. Creyó oír un rumor, quizás fuera la desagradable Señora Gorda quejándose por el golpe; _¡estos jovenzuelos desconsiderados, no tener respeto por una dama de tan alta alcurnia como yo!_

Evie no supo porque se le pasaban esas tonterías por la cabeza.

Quizás porque James la _estaba besando_, y ese era un hecho tan sorprendente e inesperado que no supo qué hacer. No era la primera vez que un chico la besaba, pero de algún modo se sintió igual de nerviosa y torpe como si lo fuera.

Cuando al fin James se retiró y Evie pudo abrir los ojos, notó su rostro ardiendo con la misma intensidad que las llamas de la chimenea que crepitaba a sus espaldas. Al instante siguiente, el chico la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho con fuerza. Su cuerpo pareció hacerse aún mayor que el de ella para cobijarla aunque también temblaba.

La voz de James sonó sofocada y atropellada cuando al fin habló:

—Lo siento, lo siento, perdóname Evie —le dijo con urgencia. La chica respiró hondo, sin entender lo que oía, tratando de asomar el rostro pero la mano de James se lo apretaba contra sí con vehemencia—. ¡Te prometo que intenté cogerte! ¡Te lo juro! Pero tardé unos segundos en recuperar el control de la escoba y para cuando quise seguirte ya era tarde… ¡Fueron solo tres segundos! Si hubiese sido más rápido, tú no…

¿De qué le estaba hablando? ¿De la caída? Casi se había olvidado de eso. Parecía realmente afectado, así que Evie hizo un esfuerzo por hablar aunque se volvió una tarea muy difícil por la falta de aire.

—No fue culpa tuya, James… —Estiró el cuello intentando separarse, pero le fui imposible lograrlo así que su voz sonó amortiguada y poco clara—; fue un accidente. La culpa la tuvo quien hechizó la escoba, no tú.

.Además Dumbledore me ha dicho que ya lo está investigando.

—¿Dumbledore? —repitió él, alzando la cabeza. Su cuerpo se puso rígido de golpe—. Sí, más le vale que sea Dumbledore quien le descubra primero, porque como pille yo al bastardo que te tiró de la escoba no sabe lo que le espera…

—No digas eso, no te pega nada —le pidió la chica resoplando por el agobio. Finalmente desistió de soltarse de aquel abrazo tan impetuoso y bajó los brazos. A pesar de todo, Evie sonrió—. Entonces… ¿no estás enfadado conmigo?

—¿Enfadado contigo? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

El corazón de la chica se aceleró.

—Por lo que te dije en la torre de Astronomía…

Por fin James la soltó, aunque mantuvo los brazos extendidos rozándole los hombros. Parecía preocupado porque ella pudiera salir corriendo. Cuando al fin se miraron cara a cara, Evie se ruborizó todavía más y quiso bajar los ojos al suelo pero no fue capaz.

—Ya te dije que te entendía, ¿no? —Le recordó él. De pronto su rostro también se puso rojo, como si repentinamente hubiese recordado lo que acababa de hacer. Apartó las manos de un tirón y pegó los brazos a su cuerpo—. Sobre eso… he estado pensándolo estos días.

—¿El qué exactamente?

—Pues que… —Titubeó un instante, frotándose un brazo con la mano opuesta hasta que una clara resolución nació en su rostro. Levantó las manos una vez más y la chica retrocedió de forma automática. James colocó las manos a su alrededor, contra la pared y la miró—. No me importa que te vayas de Hogwarts —La chica frunció el ceño y James corrió a explicarse—. ¡Quiero decir que… sí me importa! ¡Por supuesto! Me refiero a que igualmente yo quiero salir contigo.

Así que era eso… Se había convencido con tanto ahínco durante su estancia en la enfermería de que el chico estaría enfadado que no se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que siguiera insistiendo.

—Pero James, no…

—¿Qué más da si no estamos en el mismo colegio? Podemos vernos fuera, en vacaciones y eso —Sugirió él a toda prisa—. ¡Y también podemos escribirnos! Yo te escribiría todos los días…

—No es tan fácil —replicó ella con gran dolor. Para su disgusto, empezó a temblarle la voz.

—Claro que sería más fácil si vivieras aquí y nos viéramos cada día, pero… —James dobló los brazos y se acercó más a ella—; me da igual. Solo quiero estar contigo, sea como sea.

Evie le apartó plantando sus manos en su pecho y giró la cabeza.

—¡Pero no puede ser! ¡Ya te lo he dicho! —exclamó nerviosa y triste—. Y tú dijiste que lo entendías.

—Pero, ¿por qué no puede ser como te digo? ¿Es que te marchas a vivir al otro lado del mundo?

—Pues… —Evie parpadeó, acurrucándose contra la pared—. Sí, es algo parecido. Cuando deje Hogwarts me iré a un lugar tan lejano que no podremos vernos nunca más.

—¡Pero si ese lugar no existe! ¡Somos magos! En poco tiempo haremos el examen y podremos _aparecernos_ cuanto queramos —Se le ocurrió a él—. Aunque te fueras a la otra punta del planeta yo podría _aparecerme_ a tu lado al instante.

Evie apretó los parpados, muy frustrada. ¿Por qué no quería entenderlo? ¿Por qué demonios no se daba por vencido? ¡No había modo en que pudiera explicárselo mejor sin revelar la verdad!

¿Qué más podía decirle?

—Evie, escúchame… —Lo intentó James una vez más cogiendo una de sus manos pero Evie, presa del pánico, se soltó de golpe y le miró furiosa.

—¡Déjalo de una vez! ¡No entiendes nada! ¡Y tampoco quieres escuchar lo que te digo! —Estalló a voz en grito, tanto así que James, asombrado, retrocedió un paso—. Te estoy diciendo que en una semana me iré para siempre. ¡Para siempre! Jamás volverás a verme. Allá a donde voy no puedes seguirme, ¿entiendes? Me habría gustado decírtelo antes pero… pero… ¡Se me ha acabado el tiempo! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez porque yo ya no sé…!

Evie se quedó en blanco y temblando como si hubiera perdido el control de su cuerpo, se dio la vuelta y ocultó su rostro en la pared. El corazón le latía desbocado y no podía respirar con normalidad. Sabía que había sido cruel pero necesitaba dejárselo lo bastante claro para que él dejara de hacerse estúpidas ilusiones.

Pensó que ahora sí James se enfadaría y mucho con ella por todo lo que le había dicho y sin darle ninguna explicación. Esperaba que le dijera alguna bordería y se marchara; incluso esperó que aquel arranque de furia sin sentido hubiese roto esa fantasía romántica que tenía cegado a James con respecto a ella y le dijera que en realidad nunca le había gustado y que prefería mil veces a Lily antes que a ella.

Le dolería escucharlo, pero era preferible a seguir haciéndole daño.

No obstante, como solía ocurrirle con ese chico, su reacción no fue la esperada.

—Bueno, esto confirma lo que yo sospechaba —Le oyó decir a su espalda. Su tono no era de enfado, estaba tranquilo, incluso captó un ligero punto de satisfacción tras esas palabras—. Después de lo que has dicho no hay otra explicación posible.

Evie frunció el ceño. Volvió un poco la cabeza y efectivamente, James tenía una sonrisa amarga en el rostro, pero parecía tranquilo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —murmuró ella.

El chico la miró todavía con bastante amabilidad, dadas las circunstancias.

—¿Y de qué hablas tú, Evie? Cuando dices que te has quedado sin tiempo… —respondió él. Evie terminó de girarse y James alzó una mano para apartarle un mechón de pelo que se le había desparramado sobre el rostro, la rozó brevemente con la punta de su dedo—. Tal vez sea que… ¿te has dejado todo tu tiempo en el futuro?

El corazón de Evie dejó de latir por un segundo. James bajó la mano y se apoyó también en la pared, se recostó contra ella con la misma calma de siempre, aunque sus rasgos aún se veían afectados por la conversación. Lentamente subió sus ojos castaños hasta los de la chica y esperó.

—¿Qué… qué has querido… decir con eso?

James torció el rostro, relajado.

—Conozco tu secreto, Evie.

—¿Qué… qué secreto?

—Sé que vienes del futuro —reveló él como si fuera lo menos importante del mundo. Evie sufrió un pequeño espasmo y retrocedió hacia la pared de nuevo—. No sé exactamente de cuántos años en el futuro pero es evidente que ya me conocías —Siguió diciendo él—. Y a mis amigos también.

La cabeza de Evie empezó a zumbar, era incapaz de pensar solo escuchaba ese zumbido como si un enjambre de abejas fuera directo hacia ella. Y como no podía pensar, no supo que decir y James siguió hablando.

—Y ahora tienes que volver, ¿no? Ha llegado el momento… —Su rostro se ensombreció de nuevo—. Dices que solo te queda una semana… Supongo que Dumbledore es quien va a ayudarte a regresar. ¿Ha ido a verte a la enfermería? ¿Te lo acaba de decir?

¿También sabía eso? ¿Cómo era posible que…? Evie entreabrió los labios y notó el frescor del aire entrando por su garganta. Esta estaba seca así que tuvo que tragar un par de veces.

—No sé… —Trató de decir, pero le costaba articular palabra por la impresión que tenía su cabeza aturdida—; no sé por qué piensas una locura así pero… te equivocas. Yo no… vengo del futuro. Yo… yo… ya te lo dije; he estado en casa cuidando de mi padre durante años y justo ahora es cuando he podido volver a Hogwarts.

James parpadeó y meneó la cabeza.

—Si eso fuera verdad habrías venido en el tren como todos a principios de cuso —dijo él—. Pero apareciste de la nada, en plena noche, en los campos de quidditch sin equipaje, sin libros… ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—Yo… bueno…

—Estabas muerta de miedo cuando te encontré y muy confundida, seguramente no sabías en qué época estabas —siguió él—. Pero cuando me viste… entonces te tranquilizaste un poco. Aun así lo único que querías era ver a Dumbledore de inmediato, ¿por qué? —Evie no tuvo ocasión de responder porque James no paraba de hablar—. Ni siquiera quisiste decirme tu apellido.

—¡Sí que lo hice!

—No. Fue Dumbledore quien lo hizo —James alzó un dedo y Evie calló porque tenía razón—. Supongo que ni siquiera es Adler, ¿verdad?

—¡Te estás equivocando! ¡No es cierto!

—¿Y si hacía años que no venías a Hogwarts como es que conocías el colegio perfectamente? Ni una sola vez me preguntaste dónde estaba nada…

—¡Porque… me acordaba de cuando vine al principio! Antes de que mi padre enfermara —Se justificó ella a la desesperada.

—¿Te acordabas del colegio pero no recordabas el nombre de casi ningún profesor? —replicó James al instante—. Supongo que no son los mismos que en tu época, ¿verdad?

—¡Deja de repetir eso de las épocas! ¡No es cierto!

—¿Y por qué dejaste de hablarnos a todos de repente? —continuó James. Esperó un poco pero la chica no respondió—. ¿Sabes lo que creo? He pensado mucho en ello y creo que tiene que ver con lo que pasó en el partido de quidditch. Cuando me lesioné y tú me curaste.

. Por supuesto tú no debías curarme y supongo que yo no debía seguir jugando… Y luego me caí y tú te asustaste muchísimo. Deja que adivine; ¿te preocupaba que me pasara algo peor y cambiar la historia?

Evie se apartó de él y echó a andar por la sala fuera de sí. ¿Cómo era posible que lo estuviera adivinando todo? ¿En serio James era tan listo? Fuera como fuera no quería oír más, era horrible. Pero el chico parecía decidido a obligarla a admitirlo todo así que fue tras ella.

—Pensaste que si te alejabas de nosotros no correrías el riesgo de que algo cambiara. Entonces fue cuando te encerraste en la biblioteca a revisar todos esos libros sobre viajes en el tiempo, giratiempos… ¿Así fue como llegaste aquí? ¿Con un giratiempo?

—¡¿De dónde iba yo a sacar un giratiempo?!

—No lo sé —respondió James—. Igual en el futuro su uso está menos restringido…

—¡No soy del futuro! ¡Estás completamente equivocado!

—¡Sé que llevo razón! Llevo mucho tiempo pensando en ello y estoy convencido —James volvió a colocarse frente a ella, la agarró de las muñecas cuando ella trató de huir de él una vez más—. No sirve de nada que lo niegues más, así que admítelo. Eres del futuro y ya me conocías de antes… o al menos a alguien parecido a mí…

Evie dio un respingo y se echó a temblar.

—¿Eh?

—Cuando nos conocimos me confundiste con alguien, ¿cómo me llamaste? ¿Harold? ¿Henry?... ¿Harry? —Evie creyó que se desmayaría. Le faltaba el aire y le escocían los ojos, estaba sintiendo nacer en ella una congoja que la ahogaba—. ¿Quién es Harry? Si se parece a mí y le conoces del futuro… ¿No será acaso mi…?

—¡Cállate! ¡Para de una vez! ¡Deja de hablar! —Chilló, histérica. Por su rostro empezaron a caer lágrimas de puro espanto. Se atragantó a causa del miedo y acabó cayendo de rodillas. Apoyó las manos temblorosas en el suelo y lloró presa de una angustia terrible—. Por favor, no me preguntes más… no sigas…

James se arrodilló a su lado al instante y le pasó un brazo por encima.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No pretendía que te pusieras así! Yo no pensé que… —Alarmado, balbuceó y alargó el otro brazo para cogerla. Evie se apretó contra él sin poder dejar de llorar—. Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca lo contaré, te lo prometo. Nadie sabrá que lo descubrí… pero tengo razón en todo, ¿a qué sí?

Evie, derrotada, asintió con la cabeza. James había sido tan certero en sus suposiciones que era imposible contradecirle, mucho menos después de haber entrado en pánico de ese modo tan escandaloso. Había fracasado en su cometido de guardar el secreto y no se podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Lo has adivinado todo —admitió ella cuando fue capaz de hablar de nuevo. Se apartó de él y se secó el rostro con la manga de la túnica—. Pero no me hagas ninguna pregunta más. No puedo contarte nada o si no…

—Sí, lo sé. Tranquila —dijo él al instante. La sonrió tratando de calmarla un poco mientras le pasaba la mano por la espalda—. Pero te llamas Evie, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió en un reflejo.

—Sí, es mi nombre —Le confirmó—. Pero Adler no es mi apellido de verdad.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó él a su vez. Evie le miró con severidad—. Oh vamos, no te haré ninguna pregunta importante, pero no creo que vaya a cambiar nada que sepa tu apellido real.

Supuso que no.

—Spellman —reveló con cierto temor—. Me llamo Evie Spellman.

—Encantado, señorita Spellman. ¡Por fin! —le dijo él en tono jocoso. Sirvió para que ella sintiera algo de alivio—. Es mucho más bonito que Adler.

—Gracias.

Tras unos cuantos minutos que tardó la chica en serenarse, ambos se pusieron en pie y se trasladaron al sofá. Evie miró a su alrededor pensando que era una suerte que nadie se hubiera despertado con semejante alboroto y hubiese oído sus gritos, ya era bastante horrible que una persona la hubiese descubierto.

E increíble también, de eso no había ninguna duda.

—Eres increíblemente listo, James —Le dijo, realmente maravillada por el modo en que había ido encajando las piezas hasta dar con la solución. El chico sin embargo hizo una mueca.

—No parezcas tan sorprendida, ¿quieres?

—Es que… me ha costado tanto guardarlo en secreto y… yo pensaba que lo estaba haciendo bien —Suspiró ella. Se notaba tan cansada que se acurrucó en el sofá y dejó que su mirada vagara por la Sala Común, sin fijarse en nada concreto—. Y resulta que he fracasado.

—No, qué va —dijo él. Se echó a su lado sin cuidado de modo que tanto sus piernas como sus brazos entraron en contacto, sus cabezas sobre el respaldo estaban muy juntas pero ambos miraban hacia delante—. Si no te hubiese prestado tanta atención jamás lo habría descubierto. Pero me gustaste demasiado desde el primer momento…

—Siento haber mentido —repuso ella, enseguida—. Creéme que me he sentido fatal por tener que ocultarte algo así… pero no me quedaba otra.

—Lo sé, boba. ¿Crees que no se te notaba? —James se removió un poco y su cabeza resbaló un poco hasta rozar la de Evie—. ¡Es un fastidio! Tener al lado a alguien que sabe todo lo que va a pasar y no poder hacer ninguna pregunta.

—James…

—¡No haré ninguna! ¡Lo he prometido! —Repitió, convencido del todo—. Bueno, al menos me queda el consuelo de saber la razón por la que no caíste rendida ante mis encantos desde el principio.

. Es evidente que si me conoces de antes, la imagen que tienes de mí es la de un viejo, ¿no? Por eso te ha costado tanto dejarte llevar pero finalmente no has podido resistirte a mi atractivo juvenil, mi porte atlético, mi energía desmesurada…

Evie sacudió la cabeza. ¿Sería posible que hasta algo tan serio como eso se lo estuviera tomando a broma? En el fondo le aliviaba que James fuera tan despreocupado y la tratara como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Qué no he podido resistirme? —replicó ella de pronto—. Perdona, has sido tú el que se me ha echado encima para besarme —Le recordó—. Todavía estoy esperando que te disculpes, por cierto.

—¿Disculparme? —James se incorporó de golpe y frunció el ceño—. Ahora que sacas ese tema, ¿qué se supone que haremos?

—¿Con qué?

James se encogió de hombros como si fuera evidente.

—Con nuestro amor.

—¡¿Qué amor?!

—En la torre dijiste que yo también te gustaba a ti —Recalcó él—. Entiendo que me rechazaste porque pensabas que yo no sabía tu secreto. Pero ahora que sabes que lo sé ya no hay ninguna razón para que no estemos juntos.

—¡Claro que las hay! —Evie se incorporó también y torció el cuerpo hacia él—. En realidad no ha cambiado nada. Dentro de una semana me beberé la poción de Dumbledore y volveré a mi tiempo. Y todo habrá acabado.

James se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo siento, no veo el problema por ningún lado —No parecía dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer—. ¿Solo tenemos una semana? ¡Bueno! ¡Está bien! Podemos pasarlo genial en una semana.

—¿Y de qué serviría? Luego separarse sería más duro…

—Evie, yo no creo que…

De pronto, el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y unas voces aparecieron por la Sala Común. Acostumbrados como estaban a la quietud que había dominado la habitación todo el rato, se vieron sorprendidos por la presencia de otras personas. Antes incluso de que vieran de quien se trataba, James se echó sobre Evie y quedaron los dos ocultos tras el respaldo del sofá.

—Pero, ¡¿qué haces?! —Siseó Evie, sorprendida. Estaba atrapada entre el sofá y el cuerpo de James, cuya cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la de ella. El chico la chistó para que no hablara—. Pero, ¿por qué nos escondemos?

—No quiero que se nos acople nadie —respondió él—. A ver si pasan de largo…

—¡Esa tontería no cuela! ¡Quítate de encima!

Pero las voces penetraron en la sala y fueron fácilmente reconocidas por los dos, pues se trataba de Remus y Sirius que acudían, no se sabía muy bien de dónde a aquellas horas con su habitual retahíla de puyas y comentarios crueles el uno al hacia al otro.

—Te pasas el día siguiéndome. ¿Es que no tienes personalidad? —Escucharon decir a Sirius con desgana—. ¡Déjame vivir!

—¡Chucho engreído! —Remus respondió al instante—. ¿Se te ha olvidado que yo también duermo aquí?

—Sí, porque para mí ya no existes.

—Lo mismo te digo.

Las voces se silenciaron un momento, pero no oyeron pasos así que debían haberse detenido en mitad de la sala. Evie deseó que se fueran cuanto antes porque estaba empezando a ponerse muy nerviosa con James tan cerca, podía incluso sentir la respiración del chico en su cuello y le producía escalofríos.

—El caso es que… tengo hambre —comentó Remus como si nada—. Creo que iré a robar algo a las cocinas.

—¿Y a mí qué, mendrugo?

—¡Idiota, tú tienes el mapa!

—¡Porque yo también pensaba bajar a comer algo! —replicó Sirius—. Y no pienso esperar a que tú subas.

—¡Pues vamos juntos, estúpido chucho! —Determinó Remus—. Aunque no tengo ningún interés en pasar el rato contigo.

—¡Ni yo contigo!

Los pasos se reanudaron a la par y por el sonido que hicieron, volvían a alejarse rumbo al retrato. Evie meneó la cabeza.

—Oye, ¿y qué te apetece comer a ti? —preguntó Remus.

—¡A ti te lo voy a decir! —Soltó Sirius, aunque al instante añadió—. Algo salado, aún estoy empachado del postre.

—Sí, era muy pesado…

Las voces se extinguieron cuando salieron por el hueco y el retrato volvió a cerrarse limpiamente tras ello. Evie suspiró. James la miró con una sonrisilla divertida en el rostro.

—Pero, ¿de verdad esos dos siguen enfadados? —preguntó ella.

—Se esfuerzan por aparentarlo —explicó James como si aquello no le sorprendiera—. Pero creo que a veces se les olvida.

_Vaya dos_, pensó Evie echando la cabeza hacia atrás y enfocando al techo. ¿Por qué no hacían las paces de una vez? Si no fuera tan orgullosos…

De pronto, notó que los brazos de James la rodeaban por debajo de la espalda, sus manos presionaban suavemente a la altura de sus hombros y sus estómagos se rozaban por lo cerca que estaban. Cuando le miró, se dio cuenta de que él también era consciente de dicha cercanía y de hecho, se fijó en que su rostro se estaba poniendo rojo de nuevo. Así que ella misma se ruborizó también.

—Bueno, ya se han ido —murmuró ella—. Quítate de encima.

—¿De verdad? ¿Vas a rechazarme una vez más? —preguntó él. Sus parpados decayeron un poco apesadumbrados—. No creo que te guste tanto como dices… — _Yo nunca he dicho eso, exactamente_, pensó Evie—. Si así fuera, ¿cómo podrías tenerme tan cerca y no querer besarme?

Evie se estremeció. ¿Por qué tenía que decirle esas cosas con esa vocecilla tan triste? Maldito James… ¿Es qué quería matarla de vergüenza?

—No… no es eso… —admitió ella, con dificultad.

—¿El qué? No te oigo…

—¡Yo no he dicho que no quiera besarte!

La expresión de James cambió al instante y ella pensó que lo tenía todo planeado para hacerla chillar de ese modo.

—Está bien, no es necesario que te pongas así —dijo James en fingido tono resignado. Se inclinó sobre ella—. Te besaré todas las veces que quieras, Evie Spellman.

Bajó su rostro sobre el de ella y la besó.

Evie llegó a pensar _idiota_ justo antes de que sus labios la tocaran, pero le gustó oír que la llamaba por su nombre real. Aunque su conciencia le decía que aquello no estaba bien y debía resistirse (porque estaba claro que James no lo haría), fue incapaz. Sintió la misma rebeldía interna que tras su charla con Dumbledore. ¡Estaba harta de seguir normas! Quería hacer lo que ella quisiera por una vez y desde luego, quería besar a James.

Así que se olvidó de todas las precauciones y alargó los brazos, los tenía libres a ambos lados del sofá e inertes. Los levantó y colocó alrededor de la espalda y el cuello de James y respondió al beso. Y se sintió feliz y libre por primera vez desde que había llegado allí, porque James conocía toda la verdad y aun así seguía a su lado. ¡Aun así la aceptaba!

Aunque… solo sería así durante una semana más.

**.:._—****Tú nunca me haces daño****—_.:.**

Los escasos dos días que Malfoy pasó en la enfermería creyendo que Evie estaba en San Mungo contagiada por la terrible enfermedad de la _Escarmantina de Dragón_ (por su culpa) fueron como dos agujeros negros en su vida y también en su memoria. No solo por lo devastadores que fueron los sentimientos que lo acompañaron a causa de ello, sino también porque su estado empeoró gravemente.

Regresaron la fiebre y los delirios y poco o nada parecían poder hacer Madame Pomfrey y la Hufflepuf Priscila para ayudarle. La fiebre enturbió su mente confundiéndole hasta tal punto que era incapaz de saber dónde empezaban sus pesadillas y donde acababa la realidad; seguramente porque la realidad que vivía no era mucho mejor.

Hasta esos días Draco no había sido realmente consciente de lo tedioso y angustiante que le resultaba pasar tanto tiempo en la misma cama, viendo exactamente lo mismo, escuchando la voz de las mismas personas. El tiempo se desdibujaba en su conciencia, la única referencia que tenía era las horas de las comidas y quizás ver el cielo iluminarse y oscurecerse a través de la ventana cuando el día acababa.

Para más mala suerte, Priscila ocupó el lugar que Evie dejó y no se molestó en ocultar lo desagradable que le pareció tener que hacerlo. La gigantona apenas le dirigía la palabra si no era para recordarle lo que había pasado con Evie y el horrible desenlace que, según ella, le esperaba a la mestiza. Pero nunca le dio información nueva sobre cómo estaba. Incluso Madame Pomfrey le atendía en silencio, siempre con una mirada acusadora y una mueca severa tensando sus rasgos.

Al final, la falta de contacto con otras personas y de estímulos hizo que su mente se adormeciera y Draco pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo atrapado en un sueño intermitente, nervioso y en absoluto reparador. Sin embargo, eso apenas le importaba. Igual que ignoraba el dolor de su cuerpo por llevar tanto tiempo en la misma postura o la escasa delicadeza de la Hufflepuff cuando le curaba las heridas provocadas por las escamas. La voluntad que puso por ocultar su miedo y preocupación por Evie y la frustración que sentía por no poder si quiera preguntar por ella eran como un escudo que le impedía experimentar otras sensaciones.

Lo peor que tuvo que soportar en ese tiempo resulto ser el frío.

Junto a la fiebre apareció un sudor helado que cubrió su cuerpo por completo y que le hacía tiritar durante horas por más mantas que le dieran o hechizos de calor que usaran con él. Era un frío extraño, producido por la enfermedad o al menos eso pensó él. La única forma de huir de ese frío era dormir, pues cuando dormía el malestar desaparecía y solo tenía que preocuparse por las pesadillas.

Al pensar en aquellos días, Malfoy sintió un escalofrío venido de esa época que agitó toda su columna y de hecho, le hizo ponerse en pie y pasear un poco por el dormitorio. Llevaba toda la noche revisando esos recuerdos, uno tras otro, recordando lo enfermo y débil que estuvo, rememorando viejas emociones nacidas de un momento terrible.

Aquel era el último recuerdo, pero sentía urgencia por terminar con ese capítulo esa misma noche. Echó un vistazo a la ventana… ¿Clareaba ya en el horizonte? ¿Acaso estaba amaneciendo?

No se sentía cansado, aunque los ojos le ardían.

—Solo uno más —Se dijo como si precisara que alguien le animara—. A fin de cuentas, se acerca el gran momento.

. Creo que… fue entonces cuando me di cuenta.

Aun así resopló y avanzó de rodillas sobre la alfombra hacia el pensadero apostado en el centro del cuarto. Relucía con maldad, incansable, ansiando seguir exhibiendo sus secretos. Como si ese objeto tuviera voluntad propia y deseara que acabara rápido para volver a dormitar una temporada.

Localizó el recuerdo que buscaba pero antes de precipitarse sobre él se le escapó un bostezo. Quizás estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba…

.

.

No sabía si era de día o de noche, no tenía fuerzas ni para mantener en alto sus parpados y dirigir una mirada hacia la ventana. Tiritaba bajo las sabanas y las escamas, resecas y duras, se hincaban en su piel con cada espasmo de su cuerpo. No podía encogerse en busca de calor porque se haría más daño pero el frío era terrible, especialmente en las zonas húmedas del colchón por culpa de su propio sudor.

Había estado durmiendo, no sabía cuánto, pero le habían parecido unos pocos minutos. No obstante, los tiritones le habían despertado, solo un poco… su mente aún vagabundeaba entre las alucinaciones del sueño y la vigilia. No era capaz de pensar con claridad, no le apetecía hacerlo. Tiritaba cada vez más. Hacía tanto frío…

Pero por fin alguien se apiadó de él y le puso algo cálido sobre la fiebre.

Al principio le pareció un paño aunque era demasiado suave; un trozo de tela no puede ser tan agradable. Era piel, la mano de alguien. Hacía (o al menos lo parecía) mucho tiempo que nadie le tocaba con delicadeza, así que involuntariamente giró el rostro hacia la mano buscando más de esa calidez. La mano se deslizó de la frente al borde del rostro y lo cubrió con suavidad. Era una sensación tan placentera que fue casi doloroso volver a sentirlo.

Su mente aturdida quiso hacer un esfuerzo, ordenó a sus ojos que se abrieran pero estos parecían estar pegados. ¿Quién le estaba tocando? Le resultaba familiar. Sus labios resecos y helados hicieron un amago de moverse, tenía la lengua pastosa y lenta. ¿Cuánto hacía que no bebía nada? Pero reconocía ese tacto, tenía que ser…

—Evie… —Susurró. Sonó casi como un gruñido sordo, la voz también le falló. Pero, por suerte, alguien le oyó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó una voz cerca de él—. ¿Estás despierto, chico malo?

El cerebro del chico se activó, arañó al sueño para apartarlo y un poco de lucidez se abrió paso a través de las tinieblas. La orden fue ahora más poderosa y sus ojos empezaron a abrirse.

Vio un rostro recortado en la luz, debía ser por la mañana. Estaba borroso, indefinido. Parpadeó un par de veces y sus ojos empezaron a aclararse, veía la silueta y los rasgos se definieron mejor. El rostro le sonreía aunque un poco vacilante.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Malfoy? —preguntó la chica apartando la mano de su cara.

—¿Spellman…? —murmuró él y esta vez su voz sonó con más fuerza. Era ella y estaba sentada a su lado, como si nada. No parecía enferma ni había escamas en su rostro—. ¿Qué… haces aquí?

Evie parpadeó.

—¿Que qué hago aquí? —dijo ella—. ¿Será posible que todavía no te hayas enterado de que llevo semanas cuidando de ti?

—Pero… —Malfoy se removió, confuso. Le habría gustado poder incorporarse sin más pero ya no tenía fuerzas para ese tipo de movimientos y no quería que ella le viera en tal estado de debilidad—. ¿Cuándo has regresado de San Mungo? ¿No estabas enferma?

—¿Enferma? ¿Yo?

—¡¿No te habías contagiado?!

Evie parecía tan confusa como él.

—¿De la _Escarmantina,_ dices? Claro que no… —le respondió. Le observó perpleja hasta que pareció ocurrírsele algo—. ¡Ah! ¿Lo dices por lo del otro día? Solo fue un desmayo por agotamiento —Le explicó ella y acto seguido hizo una mueca—. Pero Madame Pomfrey me ha obligado a guardar reposo estos dos días en mi dormitorio. ¿Nadie te lo dijo?

—No, yo creía que…

Agotamiento. ¿Y habían dejado que pensara que la vida de Evie estaba en peligro? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Pomfrey y la giganta! A esas dos mujeres no les importaba nada lo que él pudiera sentir… Aunque cierto era que se había esforzado tanto por demostrar indiferencia al respecto que no debieron pensar que a él podía importarle saber la verdad.

—Entonces, ¿estás… bien? —preguntó él, de todos modos. La pregunta despistó aún más a la chica y Malfoy supuso que le había salido un tono de sincera inquietud. Estaba demasiado débil como para disimular.

—Sí, mucho mejor —respondió ella—. ¿Quién te dijo que me había contagiado?

—Tu amiguita, la giganta de Hufflepuff —respondió él, fastidiado. Esa giganta rabiosa la había tomado con él desde el principio y aunque sabía que Evie estaba bien le había hecho creer lo contrario para poder torturarle a sus anchas… ¡Se iba a enterar de lo que era bueno en cuanto recuperara las fuerzas!

—¿Pris ha vuelto? —Evie sacudió la cabeza—. No te lo habrá hecho pasar muy bien…

—Por supuesto que no.

—Bueno —Su mano voló una vez más hasta la frente de Draco y se posó con suavidad—. ¿Y tú cómo has estado? He leído en las notas de Madame Pomfrey que has vuelto a tener fiebre.

—Sí… —Su mano, tan cálida, espantó el frío de su cuerpo al instante. Él sabía que no era una caricia real pero relajó el malestar de su cuerpo. O quizás era el alivio por saber que sus temores habían sido infundados, que Evie nunca había estado en peligro de verdad. Estaba bien. Ese pensamiento le produjo un bienestar aún más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa, ni siquiera se preguntó por qué. Estaba cansado de hacerse preguntas estúpidas. Se sentía aliviado y tranquilo por fin después de tanto tiempo. No fue consciente de lo que hacía pero cerró los ojos, dejó de controlar su expresión y disfrutó de su tacto cálido.

—Lo has pasado mal, ¿no? —preguntó ella sin darle demasiada importancia a su actitud, lo cual fue una suerte.

—Sí —admitió él, cansado—. Muy mal.

Ella no tenía por qué saber la auténtica razón y a Draco le habría resultado imposible mentir en esa situación.

—Esta enfermedad es… muy dura —añadió ella. E intentando animarle, añadió—. Pero te pondrás bien muy pronto.

Ahora ya no le importaba si era muy pronto o si ese día estaba aún lejos. Si Evie había vuelto para estar con él no le importaba si aquello se prolongaba durante semanas o meses, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle si había regresado por ese motivo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en las manos? —inquirió ella de pronto. Su mano se alejó de su frente para agarrar las de él. Malfoy abrió los ojos y la vio examinando sus heridas, aún sin curar, que se había hecho el día en que ella desapareció—. Pero… ¡Vaya! ¿No me digas que Pris te ha…?

—No, no fue ella —explicó él—. Fui yo… eh, creo que apreté las manos contra mis piernas mientras dormía.

—¿Y cómo es que nadie te ha curado?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

Rápidamente Evie fue a buscar algo con que curarle las palmas de las manos y se puso a realizar tal tarea con calma y cuidado. Le escoció un poco cuando la solución desinfectante mojó las costras, pero no fue nada comparado con lo que había soportado esos dos días. Malfoy giró el rostro sobre la almohada y observó a la chica. Había adoptado esa seria expresión de concentración así que supuso que no notaría que él la miraba fijamente.

_¿Te vas a quedar? ¿Te quedarás aquí a partir de ahora?_ No podía preguntárselo aunque ansiaba hacerlo. Y ansiaba más todavía que ella le dijera que sí, que había vuelto para estar con él.

Qué absurdo.

No pudo vendarle las manos por culpa de las escamas, pero le colocó unas gasas sobre la piel para que secaran las heridas. Mientras las situaba con destreza, Evie le habló:

—Malfoy —El corazón del chico dio un bote al oír su nombre—. Creo que… antes de desmayarme te grité, ¿verdad? Me cuesta recordarlo bien… —En su frente apareció una arruguita de esfuerzo—. Sé que me dijiste algo muy desagradable pero no debí chillarte así, a fin de cuentas estás enfermo.

. Lo siento.

¿Le… estaba pidiendo perdón? Ni siquiera se merecía que hubiese vuelto para interesarse por su salud, mucho menos que ella se disculpara.

—No me acuerdo de nada —respondió él a toda prisa. No se le ocurrió nada mejor—. Seguramente yo grité más.

—Sí, así fue —dijo ella sin dudar—. Pero yo debí tener más paciencia… lo estás pasando muy mal por culpa de esta enfermedad, tanto tiempo encerrado aquí…

Trataba de excusarle… ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Malfoy nunca pensó que pudiera existir alguien tan bueno como esa chica y si lo hubiese pensado, jamás habría creído posible que se relacionara con alguien como él. Era tan buena, tan inocente, tan… distinta a él. No merecía su ayuda ni su comprensión, sin embargo, por un instante, se sintió capaz de suplicarla que se quedara a su lado.

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué le pasaba eso?!

_Deja de hacerte el tonto_, dijo una voz en su cabeza, de pronto. Nunca antes la había escuchado, pero recordando las alucinaciones y pesadillas que había padecido en los últimos días no le alarmó escucharla.

_Lo sabes. Tú ya lo sabes_. Siguió diciéndole. _Tanto dolor solo por pensar que ella no volvería… Tanto miedo… Admítelo ya. No hagas más el ridículo_.

_Tú la amas_.

Sí. Lo sabía. ¡Claro que lo sabía! Tenía que ser eso… ¿qué si no? Nunca antes se había sentido así. Alzó la mirada, con el pulso acelerado. Sintió su rostro enrojecer al mirarla de nuevo, al sentir sus manos sobre las de él… Solo de pensarlo, sufrió un espasmo en sus dedos.

Evie dio un respingo apartando las suyas.

—¿Qué? ¿Te he hecho daño?

—No —dijo él, volviendo en sí—. Tú nunca me haces daño.

Las manos de Evie se quedaron congeladas en el aire por la impresión. Lentamente las fue bajando aunque no supo qué hacer con ellas.

—Gracias —respondió, descolocada. Su mirada viajó por la habitación como si comprobara que seguía en el mismo lugar. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara—. Vaya, ¿tan mala ha sido Pris contigo? ¿Acaso me has… echado de menos?

Lo dijo en tono de broma, puede que tratando de relajar la tensión de esos extraños instantes. Malfoy estaba harto de fingir y ocultarse tras la hostilidad y el desprecio. En aquel momento pudo haber dicho cualquier cosa pero antes si quiera de que hubiese abierto la boca, Madame Pomfrey entró en la sala y soltó un quejido malhumorado.

—¡Evie! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

La chica se puso en pie al instante.

—He vuelto —respondió de inmediato—. Me dijo que reposara dos días y…

—Te dije cuatro, señorita.

—¿En serio? ¿Seguro? Yo recuerdo…

—Tú recuerdas solo lo que te conviene, me parece a mí… —La mujer penetró en la estancia arrastrando su larga capa de tono marrón sucio por el suelo de la enfermería sin dejar de chasquear la lengua. Se asomó a la cama del enfermo con la misma expresión severa de los últimos días—. Vaya, vaya… parece que hoy tienes mejor cara —Arrugó la nariz como si eso la molestara—. Aunque me temo que no podemos seguir mucho más, jovencito.

—¿A qué se refiere? —quiso saber Evie.

—Lleva tanto tiempo enfermo que me preocupa que en cualquier momento la infección pase a la sangre. Si hubiese mejorado algo podríamos tener esperanzas de que el peligro de que eso suceda ya pasó, pero no es el caso —refunfuñó la mujer aunque Draco dudó que eso le importara nada—. Es mejor actuar antes de que tengamos que lamentar algo peor.

—¿Ha encontrado algún tratamiento efectivo que pueda curarle?

—Eso creo, sí.

—Pues ya iba siendo hora —soltó el chico. No le gustaba que hablaran de él como si no estuviera presente.

—Aunque no será agradable —continuó Pomfrey sin hacerle ningún caso—. Básicamente se trata de arrancar las escamas de la piel para evitar que la infección se filtre, si es que no lo ha hecho ya…

¿Arrancarlas? Eso sonó terriblemente doloroso y de hecho Evie hizo una mueca que confirmó sus sospechas.

—Lo sé, pero es el único modo —terció la mujer adivinando los temores de la joven—. Y mejor hoy que mañana. Lo primero será preparar una poción contra el dolor lo bastante fuerte como para que pueda soportarlo —Miró al chico—. Ya he enviado la autorización a tus padres para que la firmen; en cuanto la reciba de vuelta, empezaremos el tratamiento.

—¿Ha escrito a mis padres?

—¡Por supuesto! No puedo llevar a cabo un tratamiento tan invasivo sin la autorización de tus padres, jovencito.

Sus padres… solo su mención le produjo un mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago. De pronto, lo doloroso que pudiera resultarle ese tratamiento pasó a ser la segunda cosa más preocupante para él.

.

.

En las horas siguientes, Evie y la señora Pomfrey desaparecieron para preparar la poción. De vez en cuando la chica aparecía para asegurarse de que la fiebre permanecía controlada y le informaba de sus progresos sin que él tuviese que preguntarle; todas las veces le dijo que la respuesta de sus padres aún no había llegado. En principio, eso debiera haberle relajado pero en realidad su preocupación no hacía sino aumentar.

Estaba casi más angustiado por eso que por la posibilidad de que no pudieran curarle a tiempo y la infección llegara a su sangre.

Finalmente, a última hora de la tarde, sus peores sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando unos ruidos muy característicos se colaron en la sala en la que él estaba. Unos pasos altivos que resonaban sobre el suelo de piedra, un golpeteo duro que los acompañaba. Se aproximaban a la puerta. Y justo antes de que esta se abriera, la voz sobresaltada de la enfermera.

—¡Señor Malfoy, le repito que no es necesario…!

Draco se agarró a las sabanas. Instintivamente miró hacia Evie que ordenaba algo en el armario. Ella también volvió la cabeza hacia los ruidos.

La puerta se abrió y Lucius Malfoy entró en la habitación como si fuera un huracán llegando con furia a una playa indefensa. Se detuvo a pocos pasos del umbral y recorrió la sala con sus fríos ojos. Pasaron de largo cuando cayeron sobre Evie pero saltaron sobre la cama donde estaba su hijo y sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca difícil de leer.

Draco reprimió las ganas de mirar a Evie, sentía curiosidad por ver su expresión ahora que su padre había llegado pero no quería que la atención del hombre recayera en ella. El susodicho se acercó a la cama, con su túnica negra y recargada ondeando tras de sí pero de nuevo se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Hincó su bastón con dureza en el suelo.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, hijo?

—Estoy bien, padre.

Tras el enorme hombre apareció Madame Pomfrey que venía con su habitual expresión malhumorada mucho más acentuada.

—No era necesario que viniera hasta aquí, señor Malfoy —dijo la mujer con un tono cansino, evidentemente repetía un discurso que ya había dado—. Con que hubiera firmado la autorización y la hubiese enviado de vuelta…

—_Escarmantina de Dragón_ —Siseó el hombre colocando ambas manos sobre la punta de su bastón en una pose de pedantería y elegancia que casi hacía poner los ojos en blanco—. La creía extinguida…

—En Europa sí, señor.

—¿Por qué está mi hijo aquí y no en el hospital? —preguntó volviendo el rostro hacia la mujer—. Siendo tan grave me parece una temeridad.

El tono que usó fue letal, aunque no amedrentó ni un poquito a Madame Pomfrey que parecía hecha de roca en esos momentos.

—No es una temeridad mayor que enviar a un niño sin vacunar al único lugar del mundo donde la enfermedad todavía existe.

Draco entornó los ojos. No era buena idea criticar a su padre en ningún aspecto; de hecho, le sorprendió comprobar los esfuerzos que este hizo por controlar su mal genio que solía explotar por mucho menos.

De pronto, Evie apareció a su lado junto a la cama y el chico dio un respingo. Miraba a su padre con una ceja ligeramente arqueada, aunque se cruzó de brazos como si instintivamente supiera que debía protegerse de él.

—¿Qué hay de ese tratamiento, pues? —preguntó Lucius.

—Si usted lo autoriza, lo aplicaremos ahora mismo —indicó Madame Pomfrey.

—¡Por supuesto que lo autorizo! Lo más importante es que mi hijo se ponga bien.

Dicho esto se giró una vez más hacia la cama y entonces fue que reparó en la chica que había junto a su hijo. La repasó con una rápida aunque intensa mirada que hizo que Evie se tambaleara sobre sus talones. Draco contuvo la respiración temiéndose lo peor.

—¿Y esta quién es? —preguntó Lucius sin dirigirse directamente a ella—. Un poco joven para trabajar aquí, ¿no?

—Es Evie, mi ayudante. Está en el mismo curso que su hijo y es voluntaria en la enfermería. Ha estado cuidando de él todo este tiempo.

—Voluntaria, ¿eh? Qué… loable —El modo en que lo dijo dejó claro al instante que pensaba todo lo contrario. Su cuerpo se echó hacía delante, esta vez sí, para dirigirse a la joven—. ¿Y cuál es tu apellido? Quizás conozco a tu padre.

Draco se echó a temblar. Clavó los ojos en Evie y le rogó mentalmente que no respondiera a esa pregunta, pero ella parecía demasiado ocupada sosteniendo la pesada mirada del señor Malfoy y no captó nada.

—No creo… mi padre no es mago.

—¡¿Qué…QUÉ?! —Lucius Malfoy se estiró de golpe al tiempo que sus ojos fríos y calculadores se teñían de ira, llegó incluso a alzar su bastón antes de buscar de nuevo a Pomfrey—. ¡¿Usted ha dejado a mi hijo a cargo de una… una…?!

—¡Ella no es una nacida de muggles! —exclamó Draco antes de darse cuenta. Su propia voz le sorprendió y a su padre también que seguía con su bastón levantado—. Ella es… mestiza.

—¿Y desde cuando eso supone una diferencia, Draco?

—Bueno, no es… exactamente… —Quiso seguir hablando pero podía notar como el enfado de su padre iba creciendo más y más y la voz se le cortó de puro miedo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle algo así? Le había salido sin pensar al verle a punto de perder los estribos contra ella.

Draco conocía a su padre, sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba de las personas como Evie y no quería que ella escuchara esas cosas.

—Señor Malfoy, Evie es mestiza, sí. Pero está preparada para atender a su hijo y lo ha hecho muy bien durante toda su enfermedad —intervino de nuevo la enfermera. No aplacaría la furia de su padre pero Draco agradeció que llamara su atención—. Y deje que le diga que ningún otro alumno _sangre limpia_ se ha prestado a ello. Nadie salvo ella. Debería darle las gracias.

Por supuesto, no lo hizo. Pero al menos sirvió para que Lucius guardara silencio unos minutos.

—Ahora que contamos con su autorización, empezaremos con el tratamiento —anunció Pomfrey.

—¿Y en qué consistirá?

—Debemos arrancar las escamas del cuerpo de su hijo antes de que la infección se filtre a su sangre —Le informó ella. Se arremangó los brazos y conectó su mirada con la de Evie que seguía aún un poco aturdida—. Evie, ayúdame a traer toda la poción para el dolor. Hay que aplicarla bien por todas las zonas que…

—¿Poción para el dolor? —repitió el señor Malfoy como si algo tan evidente como eso le confundiera—. ¿Para qué es necesaria?

—Arrancaremos las escamas de la piel de su hijo, señor Malfoy. Eso es tremendamente doloroso.

Evie echó a andar hacia la señora Pomfrey justo cuando el hombre se giró de golpe hacia ella y la cama. La chica se detuvo con brusquedad, y quizás con un poco de miedo.

—Draco —Le llamó su padre—. Tú no necesitas esa poción, ¿verdad? —Una sonrisa ladina curvó los finos y tiesos labios de Lucius al mirar a su hijo—. Eres un Malfoy. Puedes resistir un poco de dolor… ¿no es así?

Draco se estremeció.

Oh, no. Lo entendió al instante. Así era como su padre planeaba vengarse por su intervención de hacía unos minutos, por haber insinuado frente a él que los mestizos y los _sangre sucia_ no eran iguales. Quería hacérselo pagar y dejar claro que él ordenaba y el chico debía someterse a su voluntad. Porque si no lo hacía, luego sería mucho peor.

—No es un… poco de dolor —Evie alzó la voz. Una voz dubitativa y temblorosa. Tenía el rostro enrojecido a causa de lo atemorizaba que estaba pero aun así habló—. Señor Malfoy, no hay razón para que su hijo sufra semejante tormento. Hemos preparado suficiente poción para que pueda soportarlo sin pasarlo mal.

—Mi hijo no precisa de tal poción —repitió él, dando un paso hacia la chica, estirándose y haciendo crecer su figura sobre ella para intimidarla más aún—. O tal vez piensas que tú sabes mejor que yo lo que necesita mi hijo, mestiza.

Evie separó los labios para hablar pero no le salió nada útil, salvo…

—Pero, es que…

—Ya basta —la interrumpió Lucius haciéndola retroceder un paso—. Preferiría que te marcharas ahora. Este no es lugar para gente como…

—¡No quiero esa poción! —intervino Draco antes de que su padre terminara esa frase. Lo dijo tan alto que todos los presentes le miraron—. Por supuesto que puedo resistir un poco de dolor. No necesito esa poción, padre.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Pero… —Evie se volvió hacia él.

—He dicho que no me hace falta.

Evie desvió la mirada y se hizo a un lado en silencio. Una vez que Draco aceptó por voluntad propia que se le aplicara el tratamiento sin nada que anestesiara el dolor, su padre pareció calmarse un poco.

Madame Pomfrey le descubrió el brazo derecho para empezar. Lo tenía totalmente lleno de punzantes escamas plateadas y los pequeños resquicios de piel pálida que asoman entre ellas estaban ensangrentados y amoratados por las rozaduras de estas. La mujer le hizo un gesto vacilante con la cabeza, como si le preguntara si estaba seguro de su decisión, pero el chico tenía las pupilas de su padre clavadas en su frente así que se mantuvo firme.

—Comencemos —dijo la mujer y agitó su varita sobre el brazo.

Decir que fue horrible sería quedarse corto.

Con ese simple gesto y la palabra que pronunció comenzó un insoportable dolor como nunca antes lo había sentido. Las escamas eran arrancadas una a una y se llevaban parte de su piel con ellas; el brazo aparecía debajo rojo, brillante y con desgarros terribles. Sintió nauseas al mirarlo de refilón. No podía gritar aunque deseó aullar hasta quedarse ronco, pero su padre esperaba que lo hiciera y al mismo tiempo lo vigiló como un león preparado para saltarle encima en caso de que cometiera tal sacrilegio. Así que Draco apretó los ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa, en lo que fuera; en que no estaba allí, que no era real, pensó en su casa, pensó en la sensación de volar… pensó en Evie que estaba allí, a unos pasos de él y que si le veía flaquear o demostrar dolor se preocuparía. Porque ella se preocupaba por todo el mundo por igual, fuera quien fuera.

Por fin el dolor fue disminuyendo… aunque no llegó a desaparecer, un eco persistente permaneció latiendo en su brazo. ¿Realmente sería capaz de usarlo de nuevo tras aquello? Sintió que Pomfrey se lo vendaba y solo cuando se aseguró de que estaba cubierto, se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

—No he visto rastro de la infección —murmuró la mujer—. Es buena señal.

¿Buena? ¡Oh, cielos! Tuvo ganas de reír… Deseó tener fuerzas para hacerlo.

—Malfoy, ¿estás bien? —La vocecilla de Evie flotó hasta sus oídos. La miró y comprobó que sí, estaba muy preocupada. Ni siquiera pudo asentir con la cabeza—. No sigas con esto, por favor. Deja que te demos la poción.

—No…

—Pero, no tienes por qué pasar por esto.

—Ha dicho que no —rugió Lucius al instante—. ¿No le has oído?

—Evie —Madame Pomfrey avanzó para ponerle una mano en el hombro—. Malfoy ha tomado una decisión. ¿Por qué no sales hasta que todo haya acabado?

Evie frunció los labios un instante oponiéndose, pero acabó por bajar la cabeza.

—Tal vez sea mejor —respondió.

_¡No, no te vayas!_ Malfoy apretó los ojos. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo iba a resistir aquello si ella no estaba con él?

Pero la chica arrastró los pies hasta la puerta y solo se volvió una vez, le miró unos segundos con tristeza y Draco estuvo a punto de negar con la cabeza.

_No te vayas._

Pero ella se marchó antes de verlo. La puerta se cerró y su padre sonrió satisfecho. A pesar de todo Draco se alegró de alejarla de él, no quería que su padre siguiera diciendo cosas desagradables sobre ella. Si tenía que soportar ese dolor a solas para protegerla de él, lo haría.

Pero fue mucho, mucho peor. Duró horas hasta que Pomfrey arrancó la última escama de su cuerpo. No pudo aguantar sin chillar, sin retorcerse entre las sabanas; fue lo más agónico que había padecido nunca.

—Al menos esto confirma que no hay infección —Suspiró Pomfrey al final—. Te recuperarás.

Antes de que hubiese terminado de hablar, su padre ya había salido de la sala.

.

.

Evie caminaba por el pasillo en tinieblas que había hasta los dormitorios femeninos mientras rezongaba en voz baja y trataba de abotonarse los primeros botones de su camisa.

—¡Será… pervertido! —murmuraba entre dientes. El rostro le ardía y las manos le temblaban al intentar colar el diminuto botón por la aún más diminuta abertura del otro lado—. Pero… pero… ¡¿En qué pensaba?! ¡Cualquiera podría haber entrado…! —Tuvo que pararse bajo el resplandor insuficiente de una vela que flotaba sobre su cabeza para acertar con el dichoso botón—. ¡James, pervertido! Mira que intentar…

Hacía unos minutos, Evie había visto por el rabillo del ojo el modo en que las manos de James apretaban y aplastaban el mullido relleno del sofá de la sala común donde habían tenido que esconderse de Sirius y Remus. Y también dónde habían empezado a besarse. Ahora entendía que si James se sujetaba con tanto ahínco al sofá era porque intentaba controlarse porque al final las manos se soltaron y fueron a parar al auténtico lugar que ansiaban acariciar.

Al principio Evie se sorprendió y sus propias manos se agitaron, deseosas de saltar sobre las de James y apartarlas de un manotazo; pero fue un impulso momentáneo, casi fugaz debido a la novedad de sentir otras manos rozando esa parte de su anatomía. Esperó un poco y experimentó algo extraño, una emoción desconocida, agradable y excitante que la intrigó lo suficiente como para dejar hacer a James un poco más.

Pero por lo visto no era buena idea dar tantas confianzas a James Potter.

Una cosa era acariciar por encima de la blusa, guarecidos tras el respaldo del sofá y otra muy distinta empezar a liberar botones en medio de una sala por la que pasaban cientos de alumnos a cualquier hora.

¡¿Qué diantres pretendía?! ¡Se había vuelto loco!

A Evie no le quedó más remedio que poner fin a la sesión de besos dándole un fuerte empujón. Saltó del sofá a toda prisa y le lanzó una mirada de lo más dura desde el hueco de piedra que daba paso al pasillo. Tenía el rostro tan colorado que no sabía si resultaba todo lo severa que pretendía.

Al menos James tuvo la decencia de bajar la vista, avergonzado cuando se reunió con ella. Aunque con él era difícil saber hasta qué punto estaba siendo sincero.

—Entonces…

—Entonces, ¿qué?

El rostro de James también seguía encendido, pero indudablemente parecía contento.

—¿Somos novios? —preguntó, vacilante.

La chica sacudió la cabeza, nerviosa.

—No te creas que eso te da derecho a intentar desnudarme por todas partes —le advirtió.

El chico frunció el ceño.

—Pero… entonces…

—¡Vete a dormir!

Evie se escabulló lo antes posible por el pasillo y se detuvo justo frente a su puerta. Al final tuvo que sonreír. Ese chico era un inconsciente pero… tan dulce. Los besos habían estado bien, pero era demasiado impulsivo.

Sin embargo se había visto obligada a huir ante semejante pregunta. ¿Novios? Aunque fuera bonito que después de todo lo que James había descubierto sobre ella aún quisiera ser su novio, Evie seguía teniendo dudas. ¡Ni siquiera sabía si podía ser la novia de alguien de otra época!

_¿Y qué pasará cuando me vaya?_

Pegó la cara a la puerta de su dormitorio haciendo un pequeño ruido. No, no quería pensar en eso ahora. Debía hacer el esfuerzo de ignorarlo y mantener un buen ánimo los pocos días que le quedaban allí.

Antes de agarrar el pomo para entrar hizo una mueca. Ya conocía lo suficientemente bien a Sam Makey como para suponer que seguiría despierta a esas horas de la madrugada. Además, esa chica tenía un olfato especial para descubrir cuando sucedía algo importante así que lo vería todo reflejado en su cara ruborizada nada más atravesara la puerta y entonces comenzaría a hacerle preguntas, miles de ellas.

Quizás fuera mejor ser directa desde el principio. Así todo pasaría más rápido.

Evie atravesó el umbral y efectivamente Sam estaba sentada en su cama, un poco encorvada, mirándose algo que debía tener en la punta de sus pies. Levantó su rostro y su pequeña melena rubia rebotó en sus hombros. La miró, arqueó las cejas y Evie cerró la puerta.

Tenía un retorcijón horrible en el estómago.

—James y yo nos hemos besado —anunció sin más.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron hasta convertirse en dos círculos enormes y coloreados. Su sonrisa triunfal se estiró hasta el infinito; pero curiosamente no hizo ningún otro movimiento más brusco, ni chilló como una loca o se puso a dar saltitos en la cama. No obstante, parecía realmente emocionada.

Esperó en silencio hasta que Evie se dejó caer en su cama y la miró confusa.

—Bueno… ¿no me vas a decir nada?

Sam meditó sus opciones y finalmente preguntó:

—¿A que ahora… el beso de James es tu favorito? —Se llevó las manos a la cara, las posó sobre sus coloretes e insistió—. ¿A qué sí? ¿A qué es el más bonito de todos?

Evie frunció el ceño levantando tan solo parte del rostro para mirarla. Le pareció demasiado raro que fuera eso lo que le preguntara en primer lugar, pero tampoco quiso pensarlo demasiado. Simplemente asintió.

—Claro. Ha sido el más bonito.

—¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Porque estáis hechos el uno para el otro!

Evie sonrió y entonces sí, su amiga la sometió a un letal y minucioso interrogatorio que las mantuvo despiertas al menos durante dos horas más. Cuando al fin Sam la dejó dormir, Evie se volvió hacia la pared y entornó la mirada enfocándola a la oscuridad.

El sueño tiraba de ella y aun así un pensamiento apareció en su mente.

_He mentido a Sam_.

No es que quisiera hacerlo por nada en concreto, solo lo hizo porque le pareció lo más fácil. Además tenía la sensación de que si decía la verdad decepcionaría a su amiga.

_El beso más bonito de todos los que me han dado sigue siendo el del chico del baile._ Admitió para sí misma justo cuando los ojos empezaban a cerrársele.

No podía negarlo. E incluso en esos momentos en los que solo podía ver el rostro de James flotando en su cabeza, algo en su interior le decía que ningún otro podría quitarle el puesto a ese chico… fuera quien fuera.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer****: Los personajes (salvo la protagonista y alguno más), los lugares, y grandes partes de la trama de esta historia no me pertenecen; son propiedad única y exclusiva de la grandiosa y maravillosa J. K. Rowling (que los dioses de la literatura la bendigan siempre XD), yo solo voy a usarlos para crear un fanfic divertido y loco que espero que también os divierta a vosotros.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

—**Con El Tiempo No Se Juega—**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**15.**

**.**

**.:._—****Yo creo que un poco de los dos…****—_.:.**

Sola faltaba una semana.

Siete días y… tendría que irse.

No le gustaba saber el número exacto de días que le quedaban de estar en el pasado. Evie estaba segura de que habría sido mucho menos angustiante si Dumbledore hubiese aparecido de repente para devolverla a su tiempo.

Pero aquello… era una cuenta atrás.

El lunes por la mañana, al despertarse, fue lo primero en lo que pensó. Hizo una mueca y trató de cubrirse con la sabana, igual que había hecho la primera mañana que se despertó en esa habitación. El sentimiento era parecido aunque lo que lo motivaba era justamente lo contrario.

Siete días.

Sam ya se había despertado y debía estar en el baño a juzgar por el silencio que reinaba en el cuarto, así que Evie estiró las manos y miró fijamente los siete dedos extendidos hacia el techo. Se le ocurrió que su último día en el pasado coincidía con la fiesta de Halloween y pensó que al menos lo último que haría con sus amigos sería divertirse.

—¿Cómo voy a despedirme de ellos? —murmuró desconsolada—. ¿Qué voy a decirles?

Otra vez tendría que mentir… Si no había otro modo, se le ocurrió que podría pedirle ayuda a James que estaba mucho más versado que ella en ese tipo de cosas; al menos él ya sabía la verdad. Y aun así tenía la sospecha de que la despedida más dura sería la suya.

Con cierto aire cansino y un poco a regañadientes se incorporó en la cama y movió el cuello hasta hacerlo crujir.

Solo tenía siete días, así que tenía que aprovecharlos bien y asegurarse de dejarlo todo más o menos como se lo había encontrado. Era como estar de vacaciones en un hotel; a la hora de hacer las maletas e irse hay que procurar que todo quede en su sitio. Y con respecto a ese tema había un par de asuntos que la tenían aún escamada.

En primer lugar estaba lo de esa persona misteriosa que iba tras de James provocando accidentes. Incluso ella lo había sufrido en sus carnes, así que no cabía duda de que esa persona era real y sus intenciones, malévolas. Dumbledore dijo que le buscaría, pero…

—Como se lo tome con la misma calma con que se ha estado tomando lo mío… —murmuró saliendo de la cama. Debía empezar a prepararse para bajar a desayunar, así que rebuscó entre sus cosas la túnica y el resto de la ropa.

En realidad, Evie ya tenía una fuerte sospecha sobre la posible identidad de esa persona. Había sido inevitable que, puestos a buscar algún culpable, su atención no se desviara casi desde el principio hacia la única persona que ella sabía a buen seguro era capaz de hacer daño a James (porque justamente es lo que haría en el futuro); Colagusano parecía el más indicado.

No podía preguntar a los demás que opinaban de esa idea así como así, ese chico seguía siendo su amigo aunque ahora estuviera un tanto apartado de ellos. Y desde luego ahora, con todo lo que James sabía, si ella mencionaba la posibilidad de que Peter fuera el responsable James sospecharía que tenía algo que ver con el futuro.

Lo único que no le cuadraba de su teoría era que el tal Peter no parecía… muy listo. Si hubiese sido él, Dumbledore debería haberle descubierto ya. Además le parecía demasiado osado todas las veces que se había atrevido a intentar hacerle daño a James y por lo poco que sabía de ese chico, simplemente no le encajaba.

No obstante volvió a sospechar de él cuando James mencionó de pasada que Colagusano fue a visitarle también a la enfermería, al parecer, muy preocupado por su estado. ¿Por qué habría ido a escondidas en lugar de acompañar a Remus y a Sirius?

—Bueno, si se trata de él… puede que así sea más fácil acabar con los accidentes —opinó mientras se peinaba el cabello frente al espejo del cuarto. Los mechones rebeldes se le retorcían sobre la coronilla, así que lo dejó para cuando fuera al baño a asearse—. ¿Y si… ya estuviera en contacto con _quien tú ya sabes?_

Entonces la cosa se complicaba de verdad. Aunque estaban en Hogwarts, y _quien tú sabes_ jamás se atrevió a atacar Hogwarts en ninguna época.

Aun así Evie no se quitó esa idea de la cabeza mientras iba y venía del baño, tampoco el tiempo que tardó en acoplar todos los libros en su mochila. Salió del dormitorio con el ceño fruncido y cuando iba por la mitad del pasillo tuvo que retroceder porque se había dejado la varita sobre la mesilla.

—Espabila, Evie —Se dijo agarrando con fuerza la varita. Hizo una mueca—. Por estas cosas la gente como Malfoy se ríe de ti.

Se la guardó en el bolsillo y salió por segunda vez al pasillo.

Lo que tenía muy claro era que no podría irse a su tiempo tranquila si antes no solucionaba el asunto de los accidentes de James, y la única manera de resolverlo era descubriendo la identidad de la persona que los provocaba.

Por supuesto que ella no podría hacerlo sola y James seguía sin tomárselo en serio; así que iba a necesitar la ayuda de otros.

.

.

Para cuando llegó a las puertas del Gran Comedor la algarabía típica de un nuevo día parecía haberse dado de bruces con la desidia que provocaban los lunes de buena mañana. No había gritos y los alumnos preferían saludarse con erráticos gestos de cabeza antes que con palabras, la mayoría se apoyaba en su brazo mientras comía en silencio, medio acurrucados, como si pretendieran seguir un poco más arropados por el sopor del sueño.

Evie se estiró y repasó la mesa de los leones.

James no estaba por allí; al día siguiente se celebraría un nuevo partido de quidditch, de modo que debía estar en uno de sus entrenamientos matutitos. Por suerte, Sirius y Remus sí estaban. Curiosamente sentados el uno junto al otro, aunque no cometió la estupidez de pensar que ya habían hecho las paces pues se lanzaban miradas aireadas cada vez que sus brazos se rozaban sobre la mesa.

Era absurdo. Si seguían enfadados, ¿por qué seguían yendo juntos a todos lados? Evidentemente no podían estar separados, pero ambos insistían en aparentar seguir molestos. ¿En qué cabeza cabía semejante bobada?

—Buenos días —saludó Sam, apareciendo tras ella. Estaba tan despejada y activa como si llevara horas y horas despierta. Echó un vistazo también a la mesa pero en cuanto se topó con los chicos se estremeció—. Desayunaré más tarde.

—¡No, espera! —Evie le enganchó del brazo al vuelo—. Hay un asunto importante que tengo que hablar con todos.

—Evie no, será un corte…

Pero no la escuchó, tiró de la manga de su túnica y la arrastró hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor sin escuchar sus súplicas. Ambas se plantaron ante los chicos que levantaron la mirada de su desayuno al mismo tiempo. Ambos hicieron exactamente lo mismo; al principio sonrieron al ver a Sam, después se miraron fugazmente el uno al otro y resoplaron con fastidio.

—Sí, buenos días a vosotros también —Les soltó Evie sentándose frente a ellos y agarrando un plato con huevos revueltos. Sam permaneció de pie con el rostro colorado y mirando hacia atrás como si estuviera considerando la opción de desayunar con los Ravenclaw. Evie tiró de su túnica hasta que logró que ella se sentara también.

—Hola Sam —dijo Sirius mirándola fijamente. Ella sonrió un poco pero no le salió la voz para contestar.

—Buenos días, Sammy —saludó Remus al instante.

—Hola…

—¿Por qué la llamas "Sammy" delante de mí? —Arremetió Sirius soltando de golpe el tenedor—. ¿Intentas provocarme? ¿Es eso? ¿Qué te parece si yo empiezo a llamarla "cariño mío"?

—Qué harías el ridículo, claramente.

—Chicos, no… —Sam trató de calmarlos antes de que se desatara la discusión, pero Sirius alzó la mano hacia ella.

—No, no, tranquila. No pasa nada, _cariño mío._

—¡Serás idiota! —exclamó Remus golpeando su plato contra la copa de zumo—. ¡Eres un crío que solo sabe fastidiar!

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡No me insultes delante de mi novia!

—¡No es tu novia, so mendrugo!

—¡Sí lo es, bestia parda!

—¡NO SOY LA NOVIA DE NADIE! —Chilló Sam poniéndose en pie. Hizo tambalear todo el banco y que la mayoría de estudiantes que había cerca de ella la miraran. Temblaba nerviosamente con los puños cerrados y la cara descompuesta—. No soy tu novia, ni tampoco la tuya. Y si esto significa salir con un chico prefiero estar sola, ¿me habéis oído?

. Sirius. Remus. Me gustáis los dos pero no puedo estar con ninguno. Así que ya no tenéis motivos para seguir peleando.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Esta vez no salió corriendo como las anteriores sino que estiró bien la espalda al tiempo que respiraba profundamente y caminó con calma hacia la puerta. Hubo varios chicos que se quedaron mirándola, pero nadie trató de detenerla.

Evie esperaba que algo así pasara en algún momento y albergaba la vana esperanza de que, después de que Sam les soltara que no saldría con ninguno, los chicos olvidarían sus tonterías y retomarían su amistad que era el otro punto que la tenía preocupada y quería resolver antes de irse. Sin embargo…

—¡Ja! ¿Qué te parece? Ha dicho mi nombre primero —Se jactó Sirius llevándose la copa de zumo a los labios. Lupin que se había puesto en pie de la impresión se le quedó mirando, estupefacto unos instantes.

—Pero… ¡Serás estúpido…!

—Los dos sois un poco tontos, la verdad —declaró Evie, a la que apenas habían prestado atención hasta ese momento. Le hizo un gesto a Remus para que se sentara y les habló—. ¿No la habéis oído? No quiere salir con ninguno, la habéis espantado con vuestras tonterías.

. ¿No os sentís aliviados? Ya podéis dejar de fingir que no sois amigos.

—¡Ridículo! —escupió Sirius.

—Si no os importa lo que Sam acaba de decir, al menos tranquilizaos un poco y escuchadme; necesito vuestra ayuda para salvar a James.

Rápidamente les recordó, una vez más, todos y cada uno de los accidentes que su amigo había sufrido durante las últimas semanas y recalcó especialmente el hecho de que ella misma había estado a punto de morir en el último. Dijo todo lo que se le pasó por la cabeza para hacerles entender lo peligroso que era la persona misteriosa que provocaba los accidentes y que era responsabilidad suya desenmascararle frente a Dumbledore antes de que lograra su objetivo de hacer daño a James.

Los chicos la escucharon sin interrumpirla con insultos o comentarios innecesarios, incluso dejaron de comer. Cuando terminó de hablar, ambos parecían meditar sobre el asunto bastante en serio.

—Bueno… a mí solo se me ocurre una persona que pudiera odiar tanto a James —Sugirió Sirius—. Tiene que ser Snape.

Snape… esa era una posibilidad que no se le había ocurrido a Evie. Su odio era conocido por todos y después de algunas cosas que Sam le había contado sobre las jugarretas que James y los otros le habían hecho a Snape, sus ansias de venganza eran comprensibles. No obstante, enseguida rechazó esa idea.

—Yo no creo que sea él —respondió.

—¿Acaso le conoces? Es más oscuro de lo que te imaginas.

—Pero…

¡Era Snape! Futuro profesor, miembro un tanto cuestionado de la Orden del Fénix y hasta donde ella sabía, hombre de confianza de Dumbledore. Incluso enajenado por las hormonas de la adolescencia no le creía capaz de hacer algo así.

—Mañana James tiene un partido de quidditch, ¿no? Hasta ahora todos los ataques se han producido cuando James entrenaba o jugaba… Siempre cuando estaba sobre una escoba —explicó Evie.

—Así es más fácil hacerlo pasar por un accidente, ¿no?

—Eso es —asintió ella—. Es esperable que lo vuelva a intentar mañana. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es estar atentos y vigilar durante el partido.

—¿Lo que tenemos que hacer? —replicó Sirius echándose hacia atrás como si estuviera a punto de huir—. Hablas en plural… ¡Yo con este besugo no pienso hacer nada!

—Pues lárgate de una vez, no te necesitamos —le respondió Remus cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Lárgate tú! Evie y yo podemos encargarnos de proteger a James sin tu ayuda.

—¡Lo haremos Evie y yo sin ti, chucho sarnoso!

—¿Queréis dejarlo de una vez? ¡Os necesito a los dos! —Evie se puso en pie apoyando las manos en la mesa—. ¿No vais a hacer las paces ni siquiera por ayudar a James? ¿No os dais cuenta de que esta pelea es absurda? ¡¿Sois hombres o niños que no pueden resolver una discusión insignificante?!

Se quedó mirándoles y esperando una respuesta. Sirius fue el primero en moverse, sobre el banco; se encogió de hombros y murmuró:

—Yo creo que un poco de los dos…

Evie puso los ojos en blanco. No era esa la respuesta que ansiaba.

—¿Me ayudaréis o no?

Les costó responder, lo hicieron con el cuello tan tieso al asentir que parecía que se les fuera a quebrar como un palito.

—Bien. Pues mañana quedamos bajo las gradas antes de que comience el partido.

.

.

Evie trató de buscar a Sam para hablar con ella y saber cómo se encontraba después de lo ocurrido en el desayuno, pero la rubia se escabulló de las clases y se mantuvo desaparecida todo el día. Evie no solo aspiraba a que los chicos hicieran las paces porque le preocupaba el rumbo de la historia, en parte temía que esa fuera la única manera de que la angustia de su amiga se apaciguara un poco.

_Los chicos solo son fuente de preocupación y nervios_.

Y ella misma pudo experimentar ambas emociones durante ese día.

Efectivamente James estuvo ocupado con sus entrenamientos hasta prácticamente la primera clase del día. De hecho apareció desfallecido en la puerta del aula, aún con el pelo húmedo y la túnica mal colocada por haberse cambiado a toda prisa. La profesora le miró con las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados por el disgusto cuando llegó atropelladamente al aula, y siguió lanzándole alguna que otra mirada de desaprobación cada vez que giraba el rostro hacia la clase.

Al haber llegado tarde tuvo que ocupar el único sitio libre al fondo del aula, lejos de sus amigos y de Evie que sintió que algo le agarraba el estómago cuando le vio llegar. No estaba segura de que le diría y apenas se atrevió a mirarle en toda la hora. En cuanto iniciaba el movimiento de girar el rostro hacia él, captaba el brazo de James agitándose hacia ella y los nervios la obligaban a enderezarse mirando hacia delante.

Aquella hora fue larguísima y en cuanto pudieron salir, se pegó a Sirius y Lupin con la esperanza de que estando ellos delante, James no mencionara nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

En un principio pensó que tendría éxito, pues cuando James llegó hasta ellos se puso a hablar, muy emocionado, sobre los entrenamientos y el partido del día siguiente. Ni siquiera le dirigió una de sus sonrisillas peculiares así que Evie se relajó durante el camino hasta la siguiente aula.

No obstante, cuando estaban a solo un par de pasos de la seguridad de una nueva hora de clase, James la agarró de la muñeca y dejó de andar.

—Id entrando vosotros, tengo que hablar con Evie de una cosa —anunció como si nada. El corazón de la chica dio un bote.

—El profesor ya está dentro —apuntó Remus.

—¡Entonces tenemos que entrar ya! —replicó la chica—. Le quitará puntos a Gryffindor si no…

—¿Qué más da? James ganará el partido de mañana y nos darán un montón de puntos extra, ¿no?

—¡Cuenta con ello, canuto! —James la miró con una sonrisa relajada—. Solo será un minuto.

Tiró con suavidad de su muñeca hacia un recoveco del pasillo y Evie suspiró siguiéndole. Le lanzó una última mirada a los otros dos antes de que se colaran en la clase.

_Traidores_, pensó, nerviosa.

James la condujo hasta una pared y en cuanto ella se paró, alzó los brazos para rodearla y no dejarla un hueco libre por el que huir. Evie desvió la mirada.

—¿En serio? ¿Esto es necesario?

—Ya te voy conociendo y sé que te encanta escaparte —dijo él sin inmutarse. En cierto modo llevaba razón, así que ella no hizo ningún comentario—. Bueno, _novia_…

Evie frunció los labios.

—¿No pensarás llamarme así a partir de ahora?

El chico negó con la cabeza al tiempo que la acercaba a la de Evie. La besó despacio en medio de aquel pasillo vacío, tanto así que ella pudo oír el sonido de sus labios al chocar.

Le dio un beso, después otro y lentamente las manos de Evie se posaron en los hombros del chico. Se olvidó de la clase y del profesor, solo podía pensar en James y la calidez de su boca a pesar de que el resto de su piel estaba casi congelada.

—¿Vendrás a verme jugar mañana? —susurró él.

—Claro, todos vamos a ir a verte —respondió Evie aún con el rostro encendido—. Pero deberías tener cuidado por si hay algún otro accidente. Tienes que estar atento.

—Está bien, _novia_. Prometo estar atento… —Sus manos se movieron hasta la cintura de Evie, pero esta las apartó casi de un manotazo.

—¡No puedes llamarme así! —le ordenó, avergonzada.

—¿Por qué no? Si es la verdad… —Se burló él, haciendo un nuevo intento por tomarla de la cintura—. Solo será una semana, podrás resistirlo —Ante esas palabras, los ojos de Evie cayeron en picado y su cuerpo se desinfló—. No, no te pongas triste. No pasa nada.

. Vamos a prometer que ninguno de los dos se pondrá triste… hasta que haya que hacerlo.

—Y eso será…

—Cuando haya que despedirse.

La despedida. Evie no quería ni pensar en ese momento, todas las ideas que se le venían a la cabeza sobre eso le producían escalofríos y calambres en el estómago. No obstante forzó una sonrisa y ambos lo prometieron. ¿Qué sentido tenía malgastar los pocos días que quedaban hasta entonces poniéndose tristes?

—Oye, Evie… sé que te dije que no te haría ninguna pregunta sobre el futuro pero hay una cosa muy importante, algo que desesperadamente necesito saber —dijo James poniéndose serio de pronto—. Dime… ¿sabes si mañana hará buen tiempo para el partido?

—¿Eh?

—No quiero mojarme más. ¡Estoy harto de tanta lluvia!

La chica entornó los ojos, fastidiada y le apartó de un empujón.

—¡Serás tonto! —Exclamó zarandeando una mano en el aire—. No soy el parte meteorológico, ¿cómo puñetas quieres que sepa algo así?

James refunfuñó algo entre dientes pero no insistió. Evie meneó la cabeza, no entendía como un chico que tenía semejantes ocurrencias había sido capaz de descubrir su secreto tan hábilmente. Eso no la dejaba en muy buen lugar.

—Venga, volvamos a clase —le indicó cogiendo su mano para tirar de él. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, James la atrapó de nuevo en sus brazos—. ¡James, venga!

—Espera, un beso más…

Evie se ruborizó.

—Nos van a echar la bronca —Murmuró a media voz intentando resistirse a su mirada. Al final no lo logró, la piel de la cara le ardía tanto por la vergüenza que pensó que su interior explotaría—. Bueno…

Se besaron una vez más, esta vez sin resguardarse en absoluto, así que la persona que llegó corriendo por ese mismo pasillo, muy apurada, se topó con ellos de frente. Frenó de golpe y la mochila se le cayó de la espalda al suelo haciendo un ruido tan fuerte que interrumpió el beso.

Se trataba de Lily que los miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la línea pecosa que iba de un pómulo al otro y pasándole por la nariz al rojo vivo. Por alguna razón, cuando Evie la vio sintió un instantáneo malestar y se apartó de James.

El chico la miró confuso.

—Disculpadme —susurró Lily cogiendo su mochila—. Siento la interrupción.

Salió de allí, rumbo a la clase sin añadir nada más. Sus pasos resonaron en el silencio.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó James.

Debía tener cuidado con lo que le dijera, no quería que él sospechara y adivinara más cosas del futuro, por desgracia su comportamiento no podía haber sido más extraño. Cuando le miró, se fijó en que James no la escrutaba curioso ni suspicaz; al contrario, le tendía la mano con una leve sonrisa.

Había prometido que no preguntaría ni indagaría más. Quizás de ese modo estaba cumpliendo con su promesa. Si se había dado cuenta de algo lo pasó por alto, amablemente.

—¿Volvemos a clase, _novia?_

Evie sonrió, también y le cogió la mano.

—Sí… _novio._

Echaron a andar más tranquilos pero Evie seguía con el gusto de la culpa en su boca, incluso ahora que solo iban cogidos de la mano podía sentir la mirada de Lily sobre ella y se estremecía, culpable y al mismo tiempo triste.

_Lo sé. Te pertenece a ti_, pensó, melancólica. Miró de reojo el rostro de James y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba con dolor.

_Al menos, deja que lo tenga durante esta semana_.

Después desaparecería y jamás volvería a verle.

.

.

Como no, el martes amaneció con los cielos oscuros y encapotados amenazando con una tormenta de las que hacen época y que durante el día no se decidía a estallar sobre el castillo. En cuanto Evie la vio, supo que los truenos, los relámpagos y la lluvia esperarían hasta la hora del partido para iniciarse.

_¡Estupendo!_ Se repetía con sorna cada vez que su mirada se cruzaba con el color gris oscuro del cielo a través de algún ventanal. ¿Por qué no podía ser algo fácil por una vez?

Las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer cuando solo faltaban unos minutos para que el partido diera comienzo. Regaron el césped y reblandecieron la arena que rodeaba los campos de quidditch; era demasiado pobre para que Dumbledore decidiera suspender el partido pero algo le decía a la chica que empeoraría a medida que pasara el tiempo.

Por suerte Sirius y Lupin cumplieron con su palabra y aparecieron en el punto acordado con Evie a la hora que habían convenido. Y lo que fue aún más impresionante, llegaron juntos sin su habitual nube de insultos y reproches rodeándoles. Parecían muy dispuestos a tomarse en serio lo que le estaba pasando a James.

—Bueno Adler, aquí estamos —anunció Sirius rascándose la cabeza. Se sacudía el pelo con saña, y no parecía muy contento—. Vaya día de mierda para jugar al quidditch.

—¿Evie, estás bien? —preguntó Remus—. Estás muy colorada…

—¡Sí, bien! No me pasa nada…

Hacía tan solo unos minutos que James había estado allí.

Evie esperaba a sus amigos cuando el otro apareció por sorpresa ya ataviado con el uniforme de Gryffindor; estaba realmente emocionado por jugar así que las advertencias que la chica le hizo para que se anduviera con cuidado fueron totalmente desoídas. En realidad lo único que le interesaba a James era que Evie le diera un beso de buena suerte.

Ya.

Solo que no fue uno, ni dos y eso de la buena suerte tampoco parecía importarle demasiado. La acorraló contra una de las enormes vigas sobre las que se levantaban las gradas y Evie perdió la cuenta de los minutos que habían pasado apretados el uno contra el otro. James solo se despegó de ella cuando oyó el fortísimo pitido que llamaba a los jugadores hacia el terreno de juego. Se marchó de allí con una sonrisilla malévola en el rostro y ella tuvo que pasar unos segundos recuperando el aliento y con el rostro ardiendo.

Todavía tenía la piel de la cara roja.

_No debería dejar llevarme tanto, pero…_ Cada vez le costaba más reprimir sus sentimientos por él.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta los dos chicos que tenía delante habían adoptado una expresión burlona, como si hubieran sido capaces de adivinar lo ocurrido y Evie, muy avergonzada, tiró de ellos hasta un lugar estratégico desde el cual pudieran observarlo todo con detenimiento. Cuando el partido comenzó y los catorce jugadores subieron al aire, los tres sacaron sus varitas y escudriñaron el espacio.

Decidieron que uno de ellos vigilaría a James en exclusiva para captar enseguida si algo malo le pasaba, mientras que los otros dos repasaban los cientos de rostros amontonados en los asientos en busca de alguno que estuviera haciendo algo raro. La lluvia dificultaba mucho la misión que tenían por delante y cuanto más se oscurecía el cielo y esta se volvía más torrencial, fue casi imposible distinguir las figuras en la lejanía y mucho menos ver si hacían algo raro.

Cuando llevaban ya una hora de partido, los tres centinelas estaban totalmente empapados y sus ánimos habían decaído hasta el mismo barro que mojaba sus zapatos y ensuciaba el bajo de sus túnicas.

—¿Cómo va? —preguntó Evie por enésima vez a Remus, él era el encargado de vigilar a James.

—Parece que está bien.

—Bien.

—¡Esto es un asco! —Se quejó Sirius, también por enésima vez. La lluvia mojaba sus cabellos y estos se le pegaban una y otra vez a la cara, especialmente a los ojos. Intentaba apartarlos con los dedos, pero a los dos segundos volvía a tenerlos en el mismo lugar.

—Deberías habértelo recogido —le sugirió Evie que había tenido el buen tino de trenzarse el suyo, aunque el flequillo también le estaba dando problemas.

—¡Con esta lluvia no veo nada! —insistió Sirius—. ¡Nada! ¡¿Tú ves algo?!

En realidad hacía ya un rato que para Evie era como si tuviera una enorme catarata delante que lo distorsionaba todo y la obligaba a parpadear y frotarse los ojos. Al menos James estaba bien… ¿Estarían haciendo el tonto allí parados bajo la lluvia sin que nada ocurriera? Aunque eso era preferible a que sus sospechas se acabaran confirmando porque a pesar de que apretaba con decisión la varita en su mano no estaba muy segura de qué haría con ella llegado el momento.

Aún pasó otra media hora sin contratiempos en la que la tormenta siguió empeorando sobre ellos, pero el partido continuó. Así como las quejas de Sirius que también aumentaron en intensidad, incluso empezó a maldecir por lo bajo a James por no haber atrapado aún la _snicht_ para que el partido acabara de una vez.

_¿Y cómo quieres que la encuentre en medio de una tormenta?_

—Chicos. Algo pasa —anunció Remus de pronto.

Los otros miraron corriendo a James y efectivamente, tal y como Evie había temido, estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que la noche de la torre en que ella fue herida. La escoba de James parecía fuera de control y por más que él trataba de estabilizarla le resultaba imposible.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —chilló Evie muerta de miedo.

Lupin alzó su varita hacia su amigo y murmuró algo entre dientes.

—Trataré de mantenerle estable todo el tiempo que pueda —Les dijo agarrando la varita con ambas manos—. ¡Vosotros tenéis que encontrar al culpable!

—¡Es el desgraciado de Snape seguro! —Decidió Sirius meneando la cabeza empapada con furia—. ¡Pues se va a enterar de lo que es bueno!

Echó a correr sin más y Evie, aunque trató de llamarlo, fue inútil que pudiera oírla con el jaleo de los truenos y los gritos de los espectadores.

¡No era Snape! ¡Estaba convencida!

La chica también salió corriendo con el corazón encogido. Miró la varita que llevaba fuertemente agarrada en su puño y se temió que tendría que ser ella la que encontrara y detuviera al auténtico culpable.

—¡Madre mía! —masculló, preocupada justo antes de perderse a través de la cortina de lluvia que rodeaba el estadio.

**.:._—****Esto podría costarme la vida…****—_.:.**

Evie dejó de correr exhausta después de cinco minutos de puro pánico y adrenalina dirigidas a ninguna parte. Mientras resoplaba cogiéndose de los costados se obligó a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo; ¿tenía algún plan? Su mente estaba tan enloquecida por el miedo que se sentía fuera de sí. Necesitaba recapitular.

Sirius había desaparecido. Así, en menos de dos segundos no había ni rastro de él y lo más probable era que en esos instantes estuviera en plena batalla campal contra Snape. No le sería de ninguna ayuda. Al menos Lupin estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener a James en el aire, lo que le daba a ella un tiempo corto, aunque muy valioso para dar con el culpable y… ¿después qué?

_Bueno, lo primero es encontrarle entre los miles de personas que hay aquí_.

No podía estar a la vista de todos realizando un maleficio. Si se trataba de un alumno más (y todo así lo indicaba) necesitaría empuñar su varita y recitar el maleficio en voz alta. Si alguien en medio de las gradas se pusiera a hacer eso, los que estuvieran a su alrededor se darían cuenta enseguida, a pesar incluso del jaleo reinante en el estadio y la tormenta que lo azotaba. Luego la persona que lo estaba haciendo debía estar escondida en algún lugar, pero debía estar cerca para mantener el contacto visual con James en todo momento.

En su carrera desesperada Evie había dejado las gradas y se encontraba en el pequeño corredor de arena formado por el muro de madera sobre el que se levantaban los asientos y la pequeña barrera que cercaba los límites del campo de juego. No tenía nada sobre su cabeza, así que la lluvia la estaba dando de lleno, empapando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Estiró el cuello y echó la cabeza hacia atrás; aun con el cielo oscurecido como la boca de un lobo fue capaz de distinguir la figura de James maniobrando lo mejor que podía con aquella escoba maldita. A pesar del esfuerzo de Lupin, James seguía en una posición crítica.

—No dejaré que te caigas —Le dijo Evie. Miró en todas direcciones una vez más—. ¡Arrg! —gruñó muy disgustada. Tenía el rostro mojado y la ropa totalmente chorreando. Si al menos la tormenta desapareciera… Pero los truenos continuaban explotando sobre ellos y el aguacero que traían consigo era cada vez más violento.

Cogió la túnica por los pliegues y apartándola de sus piernas echó a correr de nuevo con largas zancadas sobre el suelo empapado, rodeó las gradas y se metió bajó ellas con la intención de aclarar sus ideas escapando de la furia del agua. Pero nada más cobijarse bajo la estructura oyó un murmullo. Lo oyó claramente a pesar de los gritos de la gente y la ferocidad de la tormenta, los postes de madera maciza que formaban las gradas creaban una especie de burbuja contra el ruido de fuera, de modo que cualquier sonido que hubiera bajo dicha estructura le llegaba con absoluta claridad. Era la voz de alguien, un chico, y murmuraba extrañas palabras, demasiado rápido para que ella pudiera entenderlas.

Evie alzó su varita y avanzó en silencio, muy despacio, abriéndose paso entre las sombras. De vez en cuando, la estructura vibraba cuando los cientos de personas sentadas sobre ella se agitaban al unísono, cayó una ligera lluvia de serrín que se pegó a su piel húmeda y le picó la nariz. Tuvo que tapársela con la otra mano para no estornudar.

Los postes de madera se cruzaban en diversas direcciones pero Evie los sorteó todos sin tropezar y finalmente vislumbró una figura sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza alzada escudriñaba el cielo a través de un minúsculo hueco que había entre las tablas de madera del techo. Con cada nuevo relámpago la luz se filtraba por ese hueco y el resto de rendijas, haciendo que el cabello oscuro de esa persona se tiñera de blanco y su tamaño parecía hacerse mayor. No pudo verle la cara, solo la parte trasera de la cabeza y la espalda; tampoco podía verle las manos pero con solo observarle dos segundos se convenció de que estaba realizando algún tipo de maleficio.

¡Tenía que ser el atacante de James!

¿Sería… Colagusano? Por más que escudriñó cada detalle de su atuendo o su postura, le fue imposible estar segura. En cualquier caso eso era lo de menos en ese momento.

¿Debía atacarle? Intentó recordar algún hechizo ofensivo, o puede que alguno aturdidor. ¿Y si le dejaba inconsciente? ¡Mejor aún podía petrificarle! Salvaría a James y después podría conducir a Dumbledore hasta allí para que se hiciera cargo del culpable. Pero… ¿cómo era el hechizo para petrificar? ¡Sabía que Hermione se lo había repetido en innumerables ocasiones pero lo había olvidado!

Sobre ella escuchó una nueva oleada de gritos de asombro. Buscó una ranura cerca de ella por la que ver el cielo y pudo ver a James, aún sobre su escoba, pero esta volvía a sacudirse con violencia. Puede que Lupin hubiese perdido la concentración o simplemente se hubiese quedado sin fuerzas. ¡Tenía que actuar cuanto antes! ¡Debía hacer algo!

Se volvió hacia la figura y le apuntó con la varita, pero como no recordaba ningún hechizo en concreto dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. Un batiburrillo de palabras que dieron lugar a un rayo de color blanco azulado que a pesar de que dirigió sin demasiado acierto, acabó impactando contra el brazo derecho del atacante.

El susodicho gritó a causa de dolor y para sorpresa de Evie, en lugar de plantar cara, se levantó y salió corriendo sin más. Ni tan siquiera volvió el rostro una vez quizás para no descubrirse ante la persona que acababa de atacarle. Al instante, Evie salió corriendo detrás de él, sin pensarlo demasiado, henchida por un valor absurdo que no sabía muy bien de donde lo había sacado. Ese tipo, fuera quien fuera, huía de ella como si la temiera; quizás fue por eso. Y además tenía que verle la cara, si se escapaba sin que ella lo identificara sería lo mismo que si no hubiese hecho nada.

Le persiguió a través del amasijo de vigas y postes alternando la luminosidad de los truenos con las tinieblas; en un momento dado el susodicho salió al exterior y ella le siguió. La lluvia la golpeó furiosa en el rostro y temió perder su visión, pero ni tan siquiera al frotarse los ojos los desvió de su objetivo. No se atrevió a mirar al cielo, no podía despistarse. Cuando se estaba planteando lanzar de nuevo ese rayo de luz, el chico misterioso se volvió a meter bajo las gradas dando un quiebro repentino, pero ella le siguió.

Por desgracia, cuando miró de nuevo el chico había desaparecido.

—¿Qué? —Se paró de golpe con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca y escudriñó el interior de cabo a rabo, pero fue inútil. El chico no estaba por ningún sitio. ¿Se había desvanecido?

Salió apresuradamente de nuevo y también miró en todas direcciones por si la había despistado pero tampoco había rastro de él en el exterior. Solo la lluvia, como un torrente ininterrumpido bañándolo todo.

—¿Cómo… lo… ha hecho? —Se preguntó sin resuello. Era imposible que desapareciera así. Aún si supiera _aparecerse_, era imposible hacerlo dentro de Hogwarts. Debía haber usado otro truco, pero, ¿cuál?

De nuevo, escuchó gritos que la alertaron.

—¡James!

Echó a correr una vez más a pesar de que el pecho la ardía preocupantemente a causa del esfuerzo. Rodeó las gradas nuevamente y cayó prácticamente sobre el suelo cuando por fin volvió a ver el campo. Al principio se asustó pues no vio a nadie, de modo que con sus últimas fuerzas trotó hasta la barandilla que cercaba el pasillo de la primera fila de asientos y tuvo que sujetarse para no caer al suelo de puro agotamiento.

Se colocó una mano a modo de visera sobre los ojos para evitar la lluvia y frunció el ceño. Los jugadores habían descendido al suelo y arrastraban sus escobas sobre el fanganoso suelo. El sudor de sus rostros se mezclaba con el reguero del agua que caía desde sus cabezas empapadas. ¿Había acabado el partido? ¿Qué había ocurrido?

—¡Evie!

Únicamente fue capaz de volver la cabeza y más allá del muro de lluvia, vio a Lupin abriéndose paso entre el torrente de estudiantes que abandonaba el estadio a toda prisa, empapados como sopas y refunfuñando por el mal tiempo que habían tenido que soportar. El chico no tenía mejor aspecto que ella, renqueó los últimos pasos con dificultad y prácticamente se desplomó a su lado sobre la barandilla.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —quiso saber la chica, nerviosa.

—El partido ha acabado —respondió el otro sin dejar de frotarse la cara—. James está bien. Recuperó el control de la escoba tan solo un minuto después de que yo perdiera mis fuerzas y pudo estabilizarse. Por desgracia recibió el golpe de una bludger en el costado así que le han llevado a la enfermería de todos modos.

James recuperó el control justo cuando ella acertó en el brazo de ese chico. Ya no había dudas de que era el atacante.

—Me alegra saber que está bien —Suspiró ella.

—El otro buscador encontró la snitch, así que hemos perdido.

—Eso no me importa —admitió ella—. ¿Y Sirius?

Remus hizo una mueca apretando los labios y alzando los ojos al cielo. Una gota le cayó en el derecho y tuvo que frotárselo de nuevo.

—El muy idiota embrujó a Snape y un profesor le pilló. Se lo ha llevado a su despacho, así que le debe estar echando un buen rapapolvo.

—¡Ya le dije que no era Snape!

—Por cierto, ¿has descubierto quien era el culpable?

—Yo… —Evie vaciló antes de relatarle lo ocurrido. Seguía teniendo fuertes sospechosas sobre Peter Pettigrew de las cuales aún no podía hablar a nadie, así que no le quedó más remedio que guardar silencio—. No, no he visto nada sospechoso.

—¿Ah no? Entonces… ¿Por qué James logró recuperar el control de la escoba de repente? Fue como si el maleficio se hubiese cortado de raíz.

—Ya… habrá sido cosa de suerte.

Evie disimuló como pudo porque prefería indagar por su cuenta y confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas o no antes de hablar con ellos. Si realmente había sido Peter no podría decírselo a nadie sin poner en riesgo el maldito futuro. ¿Por qué estaría Colagusano haciendo todo eso? ¿Aquello debía pasar o de algún modo era por culpa de que ella estuviera allí? ¿Y si su presencia había provocado todo… de algún modo?

—Voy a buscar al chucho a ver cómo le ha ido —dijo Lupin escurriendo el bajo de su túnica con ambas manos. Evie parpadeó y miró hacia arriba, en algún momento de los últimos minutos la lluvia se había detenido y la tormenta parecía proseguir con su camino.

—Yo iré a la enfermería a ver cómo está James.

—Bien. Eso le animará. Debe estar subiéndose por las paredes por haber perdido el partido.

No le cupo duda de que eso le tendría más preocupado que el hecho de que alguien hubiese intentado tirarle de la escoba en pleno vuelo, una vez más. Evie le sonrió y Lupin se alejó cojeando un poco. Las gradas estaban ya casi vacías y el cielo se estaba despejando a una velocidad inusitada, al mirarlo pensó que con un poco de suerte hasta saldría el sol antes de que anocheciera.

—Con lo fácil que habría sido identificar al atacante ahora… —Se lamentó Evie agitando su túnica para disipar un poco la humedad de esta. La trenza se le había desecho a causa del agua y por haber perdido el coletero en su correr histérico por todas partes. Tenía los zapatos llenos de barro y los pies congelados. Se encogió de hombros—. En fin. A la enfermería.

.

.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Esperaaaaaaa!

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Cielos Blaise, no tienes que ponerte así…

—¡Pues deja de seguirme de una vez! ¡Ya te he dicho que estoy muy ocupado!

—¡¿Y con qué estás tan ocupado?! —La chica se cruzó de brazos en mitad del pasillo con la evidente intención de bloquear cualquier hueco por el cual el chico pretendiera escabullirse de ella. Sin embargo, por más que elevara el tono de su aguda voz, su semblante siguió siendo neutro, si acaso forzosamente calmado—. ¿Qué es eso tan importante? Yo soy tu novia, nada puede ser más importante que yo para ti.

Blaise Zabinni suspiró pero no fue suficiente, tuvo que resoplar con fuerza inflando bien su desarrollado pecho para quedar satisfecho. Tal aspaviento no tuvo ningún efecto en la chica que lo observaba con las cejas rubio oscuro arqueadas y los labios finos como el canto de las hojas de un libro apretados el uno contra el otro. Cuando por fin él se dignó a mirarla a la cara de nuevo, clavó sus pupilas castañas en las de la chica con la intención de transmitirle una seriedad que fuera rotunda, sin fisuras de ningún tipo. Aun sabiendo que con ella todo podía ser inútil.

—Óyeme bien, ¿quieres? No eres mi novia, Tricia —aclaró él. No era la primera vez que decía tales palabras y sentía que todas las anteriores ocasiones le pesaban como trozos de roca maciza sobre su espalda—. Nunca lo has sido, ni lo serás jamás… deja de inventarte cosas.

—¿Inventarme? ¿Y lo que pasó anoche, qué? —La chica extendió los brazos en un intento aún más burdo de bloquearle la salida y modificó su expresión añadiéndole pesar de un modo que incitaba a la compasión—. Y la anterior, la otra y las veces de la semana pasada.

—No es de señoritas llevar la cuenta de ese tipo de cosas, ¿sabes?

—¡Dijiste que serías mi novio!

—Tales palabras jamás salieron de mis labios.

—¡Dijiste que me querías!

—Eso solo se lo he dicho a una única mujer en mi vida y no has sido tú.

Le gustó la solemnidad con que dijo esa frase y aún más la perplejidad rompiendo los esquemas en el rostro desquiciado de Tricia. Omitió añadir que esa mujer era su madre, esa información habría desinflado su fuerza.

—¡Pero yo te oí!

Zabinni echó la cabeza hacia atrás entornando los ojos. Seguramente oyó esas palabras en lo más hondo y profundo de su cabecita trastornada. Todo el mundo en Slytherin sabía que Tricia Greengrass estaba un poco chalada. Como provenía de una de las familias mágicas más importantes no se podía decir abiertamente de ningún modo, pero era un secreto a voces omitido por pura convención social.

Había sido su madre quien la había trastornado según se decía. Al parecer la buena mujer había enviudado a los tres meses de casarse, cuando ya estaba embarazada de Tricia y no hubo manera de que lograra cazar un nuevo marido antes de que su estado comenzara a ser evidente. A pesar de su apellido y su posición nadie quiso casarse con ella tras dar a luz, así que dedicó a su vida a educar a su hija para que el objetivo de su existencia fuera casarse lo mejor posible. Eso no era tan raro entre las familias de renombre pero tocadas por una reputación dudosa; sin embargo, la estricta ambición de la madre unida al desequilibrio emocional de la hija dieron lugar a una joven impulsiva, desesperada y obsesiva capaz de inventarse relaciones imaginarias y fantasías románticas con el primero que se le cruzaba.

Más de uno y de dos se habían aprovechado de la predisposición de Tricia para "dar amor" en su propio y perverso beneficio. Entre ellos estaba Blaise, por supuesto y no sentía ningún remordimiento. Tricia no era tan inocente como pretendía aparentar, sabía muy bien lo que hacía y con qué egoístas intenciones. Él podía ver a través de su falsa máscara de pena.

—Tricia, este colegio está lleno de herederos de grandes fortunas a los que acosar, así que olvídate de mí porque no me sacarás nada —Le dejó claro y sin parpadear ante su mueca de disgusto—. Aunque te advierto que si sigues así no te casarás nunca.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces muy rápido, como si fuera a echarse a llorar. Era uno de sus trucos más usados, Tricia tenía la habilidad de usar sus lágrimas en cualquier situación que ella quisiera. Bajó sus brazos de alambre y su cabello rubio sucio y lacio se deslizó sobre sus hombros picudos.

—¿Nunca? ¿Cómo no… voy a casarme nunca? —repitió, compungida—. Eso es lo que más deseo. El único objetivo de mi vida. Para lo que he nacido.

—Ya… —Blaise se removió incómodo. La habían aleccionado bien, casi hasta le dio pena verla en ese estado con lo vigorosa y dispuesta que, él sabía, esa chica podía llegar a ser. Pero no se dejaría engañar. Se acercó a ella para darle una palmadita en el hombro—. Vamos mujer, no me hagas caso…

—¡¿Te casarás conmigo?!

—No. Yo no. Pero otro quizás sí…

—¿Tú crees?

El chico sonrió rodeándola por los hombros y empujándola suavemente por el pasillo.

—¡Por supuesto! Yo de esto entiendo mucho, ya sabes que mi madre se casó siete veces…

Tricia se detuvo de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos, los puños cerrados y temblorosos le dedicó una expresión de absoluta adoración.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Siete veces?! ¡¿Cómo lo hizo?! ¡Debes decírmelo!

_Mierda. ¿Por qué he mencionado a mi madre?_ Al final iba a ser verdad que presumía demasiado de ella.

—Otro día, ¿vale? Ahora tengo mucho que hacer —le repitió una vez más. Consiguió llegar hasta la puerta de su dormitorio, así que se apartó de Tricia y tomándola por los hombros la hizo girar en dirección opuesta—. Venga vete, ya hablaremos en otro momento. ¿Vale?

—¡Vale!

Por fin la pequeña chica echó a andar y Blaise suspiró girando el pomo de la puerta.

—¡Hasta luego, amor mío! ¡Nos vemos en la cena! ¡Te guardó un sitio a mi lado!

—¡No soy tu amor! —replicó Blaise perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡No me guardes nada! No pienso cenar en una semana.

Pero Tricia le sonrió risueña y le lanzó un beso por el aire. Blaise se agachó como si pretendiera esquivarlo pero solo consiguió hacer reír a carcajadas a la chica justo antes de que al fin desapareciera.

Blaise se metió en su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Primero parecía a punto de llorar y luego se destornillaba de risa.

_¡Está loca! ¡Como una regadera!_

—¡Cielos! —gruñó aflojándose el nudo de la corbata de malas maneras. La arrojó al suelo y se dejó caer en su cama—. ¿En qué hora se me ocurrió…?

Un estallido a su espalda le sobresaltó. Se levantó con la varita preparada y se encontró con que la puerta del armario de Draco se balanceaba como si tuviera dentro un fantasma, de hecho el ruido que escapaba por ella era como si un fantasma estuviera bailando claque ahí dentro. Sería alguno de los estúpidos experimentos de su amigo. No iba a prestarle atención pero los golpes no cesaban así que se acercó con la intención de cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Entonces, un luz brilló dentro que escapando dibujó una línea verdosa sobre el pecho del chico.

La curiosidad pudo más y acabó por mirar el interior. En medio del armario y a plena vista estaba el _pensadero_ de su amigo, resplandeciente y dando pequeños botes sobre la tabla de madera.

_Qué raro que haya dejado esto al descubierto_, meditó Blaise frunciendo el ceño. Aunque últimamente Malfoy se arrastraba por el castillo como un zombie sin prestar atención a nadie, totalmente consumido por su investigación de esos grimorios oscuros y sus constantes visitas de madrugada a la sala de los Menesteres.

_Pero, ¿por qué bota así?_

No era extraño que los objetos que contienen magia puedan moverse por sí solos, pero aquel se agitaba con auténtica urgencia, como si fuera a estallar de un momento a otro y vomitar todo lo que guardaba. Blaise, temiendo que algo así sucediera, alargó la mano hasta uno de los asideros y al rozarlo, el golpeteo de la marmita se volvió mucho más intenso.

Con bastante reticencia lo sacó del armario y lo depositó sobre el escritorio, pero su estado no cambió. Se asomó para observar el contenido y distinguió los recuerdos en el líquido; había uno que brillaba con especial intensidad y por alguna razón, le dio por pensar que era ese recuerdo el que estaba provocando todo.

Muy curioso. ¿Qué se vería en ese recuerdo que armaba tanto alboroto?

Desde luego no podía mirarlo. Draco le arrancaría la cabeza en cuanto lo descubriera, y seguro que lo hacía. Sería como un suicidio y aunque eso le liberaría de la pesada de Tricia Greengrass, no estaba tan loco y tampoco era un cotilla. Sin embargo…

¡No! No le interesaba. Además él ya sabía que esos recuerdos eran todos sobre la mestiza desaparecida. ¿Acaso le importaba algo eso? ¡Por supuesto que no! Sin embargo…

No parecía muy largo… Estiró los labios, pensativo. No sabía a dónde había ido Draco pero quizás le diera tiempo a echarle un vistazo antes de que volviera al dormitorio. ¡Eso, si le interesara verlo! Que no era el caso, sin embargo…

Podía, tal vez, no ser un recuerdo especialmente íntimo o vergonzoso, ¿verdad? algo que, aunque visto por otra persona, no enfureciera tanto a su amigo como para que tomara represalias reales, en caso de que lo descubriera. Al fin y al cabo eran grandes amigos. Los amigos se perdonan ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? Sin embargo…

—¿Qué tonterías estoy pensando? —Se dijo. A pesar de lo cual ya tenía la varita en la mano, había comprobado que la puerta estaba cerrada y sus pupilas seguían como hipnotizadas el sinuoso movimiento del recuerdo—. Esto podría costarme la vida…

Aun así sonrió sintiendo una adrenalina nerviosa despertando su cuerpo justo antes de lanzarse de lleno al recuerdo.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer****: Los personajes (salvo la protagonista y alguno más), los lugares, y grandes partes de la trama de esta historia no me pertenecen; son propiedad única y exclusiva de la grandiosa y maravillosa J. K. Rowling (que los dioses de la literatura la bendigan siempre XD), yo solo voy a usarlos para crear un fanfic divertido y loco que espero que también os divierta a vosotros.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

—**Con El Tiempo No Se Juega—**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**16.**

**.**

**.:._—****Duele…****—_.:.**

Blaise cayó como por una espiral de colores apagados retorcida y resbaladiza pero tuvo el buen tino de flexionar las rodillas antes de aterrizar y logró mantener el equilibrio. Sabía cómo funcionaban esos chismes, pero lo cierto es que ignoraba si se podía sentir dolor en ellos si te caías de culo.

Se irguió elegantemente y echó un vistazo a su alrededor, estaba en la biblioteca de su amado colegio y le rodeaba un ambiente tranquilo y silencioso en su mayoría pese a los cuchicheos habituales y algún taconeo más alto de lo normal. Había aterrizado entre dos estanterías llenas de libros sobre herbología y lo primero que vio fue a su amigo Draco Malfoy, dueño del recuerdo, a su lado. No estaba muy diferente, así que Blaise supuso que aquel no era un recuerdo muy antiguo.

—Espero que no me mates por esto —Le dijo al rubio que no movió un músculo, puesto que no podía verle ni oírle. De hecho, parecía estar muy concentrado mirando por el hueco que dejaban dos baldas de libros. Se levantaba tan solo un poco sobre la punta de sus pies y fruncía el ceño con una ligera ansiedad—. ¿Qué miramos?

Blaise se asomó también por la rendija y a un par de metros vio a Evie Spellman, sentada en una de las mesas de estudio, con la cabeza gacha mientras escribía en un cuaderno.

—Menuda sorpresa… —susurró este, volviendo a su amigo—. No me digas que me estoy jugando la vida solo por verte acechar a tu querida mestiza mientras esta hace los deberes.

Draco se volvió hacia él tan deprisa que Blaise dio un respingo, asustado. Por un momento creyó que el chico le había descubierto, pero Malfoy miró a través de él y después bajó la vista. Apretaba la mandíbula y se encorvaba, cobijándose en los libros. Al fin, alzó el rostro y cogió aire. Después salió de entre las estanterías y muy despacio comenzó a acercarse a la mesa. Blaise se plantó de un salto tras él.

—¿Vas a hablar con ella? ¿Le dirás la verdad? —comenzó a interrogarle inútilmente. El rostro de su amigo estaba tan rígido como una roca, pálido aunque le temblaba un poco el labio superior—. ¿Cómo es que nunca me hablaste de esto?

_Ella debió rechazarle_, adivinó en su mente. Por eso el rubio no le había hablado de aquello. Sin duda eran malas noticias para Blaise, iba a ser testigo pues de un momento muy vergonzoso de su amigo lo cual volvía a poner su vida en un grave riesgo si el otro llegaba a descubrirle.

Los chicos llegaron ante la mesa pero Malfoy permaneció en silencio, clavado como una estatua, mirando a la chica que tardó varios minutos en notar una presencia sobre ella y alzar los ojos. Aunque pareció sorprenderse, al menos Evie esperó en silencio, incluso arqueó las cejas como invitando al otro a hablar.

Sin embargo, Draco no atinó a decir nada más que:

—¿Qué miras? —Con un tono de desprecio que no pudo controlar, seguramente por los nervios. Blaise puso los ojos en blanco.

—Jo, Draco…

—Eres tú el que está ahí plantado mirándome —replicó ella—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Vamos, Draco, díselo de una vez.

Draco empezó a parpadear muy deprisa, a respirar con dificultad y justo cuando abría la boca por fin dispuesto a hablar, alguien llamó a Evie desde fuera de la biblioteca haciendo que todo el mundo la mirara. Aquella voz fue como un disparo impactando en el cuerpo de Malfoy pues le hizo perder el poco aplomo que le quedaba y en un impulso se giró sobre sí mismo dándole la espalda a la chica.

Evie se puso en pie meneando la cabeza y salió fuera.

Draco suspiró y se llevó una mano al pecho como si la bala le hubiese dado justo ahí, mismamente parecía que se estuviera desangrando. Blaise quiso palmearle la espalda para consolarle pero su mano atravesó el cuerpo espectral de su amigo.

Entonces Draco, un tanto recuperado, se giró hacia la puerta y sus ojos descendieron hasta el cuaderno donde Evie había estado escribiendo. Pasó de largo al principio, pero algo debió llamar su atención porque lo hizo girar hacia él y sus ojos empezaron a recorrer las líneas. A los pocos segundos su rostro se puso rojo y sus ojos se entornaron, furibundos.

—No me gusta esa mirada… —murmuró Blaise. Se estiró sobre el hombro de su amigo y leyó las palabras allí amontonadas. No necesitó leer demasiado para comprender—. Oh… maldita sea.

Aquel era el diario de Evie, y en aquella página abierta al azar ella había escrito sobre Potter. Concretamente sobre lo enamorada que estaba de él, de cuanto sufría por su indiferencia; lo peor era que reflexionaba una y otra vez sobre la posibilidad de confesarle sus sentimientos lo más pronto posible.

—Creo que ya sé que recuerdo es este —dijo Blaise observando a su alrededor. Draco empezó a temblar de pura rabia hasta que apartó el diario de un manotazo.

—¡Maldito… Potter! —Susurró casi sin dejar de apretar los dientes—. ¿Por qué… por qué siempre es él?

Estaba tan fuera de sí que sacó su varita y sin pensar, apuntó al diario. Blaise deseó poder detenerle, sabía bien lo que venía ahora y quiso evitarlo por el bien de su amigo, pero aquello era el pasado y él era simplemente un espectador sin ningún poder para intervenir en él.

Draco hechizó el diario y este se alzó en el aire mientras las páginas no paraban de pasar de un lado a otro. Algunos de los estudiantes que había sentados cerca levantaron la mirada irritados por tanta interrupción; el resto lo hicieron cuando el diario empezó a escupir en forma de alaridos todos los secretos que ocultaba. La voz atronó la sala y Malfoy permaneció con la varita levantada, sin apartar los ojos del diario mientras los gritos se sucedían uno tras otro.

Evie, alertada al reconocer sus palabras, llegó corriendo y vio primero a Malfoy con la varita en alto y después al diario. Se llevó las manos a la boca, impactada pero fue incapaz de hacer nada. Por suerte tras ella llegó Hermione Granger que lanzó un velocísimo: _Finite Incatatem._ Y el diario cayó sobre la mesa, silenciado al fin.

Hermione lanzó una mirada odiosa al chico y atrapó el diario como si temiera que este intentara hacerle algo más. Se lo tendió a Evie que tenía el rostro rojo como un tomate por la vergüenza. Sus ojos viajaban por todas partes de la sala, la gente cuchicheaba en los rincones y la miraban también. Bajó los ojos y apretó los parpados un instante, antes de clavarlos duramente en Malfoy.

—¿Cómo… te has atrevido a hacer algo así? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué?! —Le gritó enfurecida. Dio unos pasos más hasta llegar a la mesa y recogió el resto de sus pertenencias lo más rápido posible mientras sacudía la cabeza—. ¡Eres… eres… un monstruo! ¡No pensé que llegarías a algo tan rastrero como esto! ¡Yo nunca te he hecho nada! —Cuando acabó volvió a mirarle—. Voy a decirte algo así que escúchame bien Malfoy: a partir de ahora no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme, ni a acercarte a mí. ¡¿Está claro?! ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti!

. Jamás había odiado a nadie en toda mi vida. ¡Pero a ti sí te odio! ¡Así que no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino!

Tras decir esas terribles palabras la chica se dio la vuelta y se alejó apresuradamente de allí, seguida por su amiga. Blaise se volvió rápidamente hacía Draco que seguía en la misma posición, sin mover un músculo, con la expresión de su rostro desmoronándose por momentos. Poco a poco bajó la varita, su mano estaba roja por la fuerza con que la había apretado. Bajó la vista, aturdido, seguramente en esos instantes ni él mismo sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Cuando dio el primer paso su cuerpo se tambaleó como si no controlara sus piernas. Se fijó en algo que había en el suelo y se agachó para cogerlo. Era un libro llamado _Cumbres Borrascosas_. Blaise supuso que se le había caído a Evie al salir corriendo de allí. Malfoy lo apretó contra sí y el dolor comenzó a dibujarse en su semblante.

—Lo siento, Draco. No imaginaba hasta qué punto fue horrible lo que pasó.

—Bueno, pues ya lo sabes.

Blaise se estiró como si un rayo le hubiese alcanzado en lo alto de la cabeza. La voz, fría y letal, vino de su espalda. Al girarse se encontró cara a cara con otro Draco, uno que obviamente sí podía verle y oírle; uno que parecía estar muy, muy enfadado.

—Salgamos de aquí —Le ordenó y Blaise obedeció, por supuesto.

_En fin, 16 años… Fue bonito mientras duró_. Con ese pensamiento Blaise Zabinni se despidió de la vida.

.

.

Esta vez Blaise se olvidó de flexionar las rodillas y cayó sobre el suelo del dormitorio golpeándose la espalda contra el borde de su propia cama. Cerró los ojos a causa del dolor, aunque pensó que eso no era nada comparado con lo que le esperaba.

Parpadeó extrañado cuando no sintió ninguna maldición impactar sobre él y miró a su amigo. Estaba de pie, frente al _pensadero _que seguía en el escritorio, mirándolo con desidia pero no parecía enfadado. Aunque Blaise sabía que no debía confiarse. Se puso en pie y se le acercó poco a poco.

—Verás, yo no pretendía mirar…

—Pues lo has hecho.

—Sí pero… venga, no seas así. Lleguemos a un acuerdo…

—Gracias —Le soltó Draco de forma repentina.

—¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

El otro respiró hondo y le miró de frente. Sí que parecía un poco molesto, aunque ni la milésima parte de lo que habría sido esperable dado su mal carácter. Estiró de una comisura de su boca en una perturbadora sonrisa sombría.

—Deja que adivine; el _pensadero_ parecía estar a punto de estallar, ¿verdad? —Probó Draco. Sin esperar una respuesta, lo cogió y lo devolvió al armario, cerró las puertas de este tras echar los consabidos hechizos de ocultación y regresó a su lugar junto a la mesa—. Y por eso lo miraste, ¿no?

—Bueno, sí —reconoció Blaise, desconfiado y todavía muy alerta—. Pero, ¿por qué me lo agradeces?

—Porque me has evitado tener que ver ese recuerdo por mí mismo —Le respondió llevándose las manos a los ojos, se los frotó como si quisiera sacárselos—. Llevo semanas revisando lentamente mis viejos recuerdos, uno a uno, pero he retrasado ver ese en concreto durante días porque es… bueno, ya lo has visto.

. No obstante, el recuerdo estaba ansioso por ser visto. Así que gracias por ser un cotilla, Zabinni.

—¡Eh! —Se quejó. Pero calló al ser consciente de la suerte que había tenido. Malfoy caminó hasta su cama y se dejó caer en ella con dejadez y cansancio, estaba hecho polvo y ya ni le importaba que otros se dieran cuenta. Blaise se preguntó por qué guardaba ese recuerdo si le resultaba tan perturbador, pero aún debía andarse con cuidado con lo que dijera—. Oye… ¿Pensabas decirle lo que sentías? Ese día, quiero decir.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—No sabía que iba a decirle —reveló igual de frío que antes—. Pero no podía soportarlo más… Me había pasado el verano anterior pensando en ella y desde el instante en que la vi en el tren ese año fue como si algo me atrapara y ya no pudiera moverme.

. Por supuesto antes que nada intenté sacármelo de la cabeza por todos los medios, con otras chicas que se dejaban arrastrar hasta la torre de Astronomía; incluso cometí la estupidez de dar esperanzas a Parkinson. Pero fui inútil. Ese día estaba al límite. Sabía que si no hacía algo… estallaría.

. Y eso es lo que has visto, Blaise; estallé de la peor manera.

—Pero, ¿por qué le hiciste algo tan horrible?

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó Draco sacando fuerzas de algún rincón de su maltrecho cuerpo. Cerró los puños y endureció su rostro—. Cuando leí lo que había escrito sobre Potter no pude controlarme. Ni siquiera estaba furioso con ella pero… lo hice sin pensar. Ojala hubiese tenido la sangre fría de irme sin más y después darle una paliza al memo de Potter en lugar de tomarla con Evie. Así ella no me habría odiado.

Era la primera vez que pronunciaba el nombre de esa chica con tanta normalidad. Sin titubeos, ni vacilaciones, ni muecas de dolor… No obstante era palpable la tristeza que había detrás de esas palabras.

—Bah, yo no creo que te odie —Le dijo Blaise sentándose frente a él. Agitó su mano, despreocupado—. Venga, Spellman es una buenaza. Seguro que te lo dijo porque estaba sorprendida y furiosa y a los cinco minutos lo olvidó todo.

—Eso pensé yo al principio —admitió Draco con una triste sonrisa—. Me dije que, si dejaba pasar un tiempo ella lo olvidaría todo y las cosas volverían a la normalidad, pero no fue así.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A finales del año pasado, cuando me peleé con Potter y los estúpidos críos de su club de fans me hechizaron fui a la enfermería. Ella estaba allí —relató con voz queda, o bien se debía a su cansancio o a que el final de esa historia tampoco era muy alentador—. Habían pasado ya unos meses desde el incidente de la biblioteca y yo había procurado no cruzarme demasiado en su camino. Estaba convencido de que a esas alturas ya lo habría olvidado. Ella siempre me había tratado… bien, con amabilidad, incluso con simpatía aun cuando yo no lo merecía. Pensé que sería igual esta vez.

—¿Y?

—Ni siquiera me miró —Su voz se volvió grave al pronunciar eso—. En cuanto me vio le pidió a Pomfrey que me curara y ella se escabulló como pudo.

. Entonces lo supe; me odiaba de verdad y jamás olvidaría lo que le había hecho. Todo había acabado.

Blaise se hundió en su colchón apoyando las manos sobre la colcha. Aquello era de lo más deprimente y aunque normalmente escuchar los problemas de los demás le aburría y le daba sueño, era diferente esa vez. El dolor que notaba en la voz de su amigo y la languidez de sus gestos eran reales; incluso él había sido testigo de lo mucho que le afectaba el desprecio de esa chica. Pero por más que le importara, supo que él no podía hacer nada para ayudarle y los pocos consejos que se le ocurrieron en aquel momento le sonaron evidentes y patéticos.

Aun así lo intentó.

—¿No has pensado en pedirle perdón?

Malfoy hizo una mueca. Él nunca se disculpaba con nadie.

—No sabría que decirle cuando me preguntara por qué lo hice —Le explicó—. Ni siquiera he podido devolverle ese libro.

—Pues solo te queda la opción de olvidarla —añadió Blaise. Esa era su última aportación. Las opciones eran limitadas y a pesar de todo, él seguía pensando que la mestiza no convenía a su amigo—. Si no estás dispuesto a luchar, olvídala.

Esa palabra ni tan siquiera la pensó, solo la dijo. No obstante Draco levantó un poco la cabeza.

—¿Luchar? ¿Hablas de luchar por ella?

¡Por supuesto que no hablaba de eso! O sí… por alguna razón le pareció que como amigo eso era lo que debía decir.

—Sí, ya sabes —Trató de explicarle—. Hacer algo para que te perdone o para conquistarla.

—Todo eso es imposible —dijo Draco con rotundidad—. Incluso si lograra que me perdonara jamás me vería de esa forma.

—¡Qué pesimista eres! —Le lanzó una almohada de forma juguetona pero el rubio la vio caer sobre su estómago sin inmutarse—. ¿Ahora ves el futuro? ¿Acaso sabes lo que va a pasar?

—Sé lo que no va a pasar.

Pesimista y cabezota, la peor combinación del mundo. En fin, había intentado animarle pero si no quería hacer un esfuerzo, Blaise tampoco lo haría.

—Pues te lo repito: olvídala —A fin de cuentas, eso era en realidad lo mejor que podía pasarle. Sacarse a esa mestiza de la cabeza y abandonar esos sentimientos tan peligrosos—. Oye, ¿no estarías interesado en Tricia? A mí me gusta mucho pero si es por un amigo, yo estaría dispuesto a renunciar a ella.

Malfoy alzó la cabeza y le sonrió malicioso. Tenía las palabras: _te lo dije_ grabadas en su cara que parecía haber recobrado algo de energía.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya ha mandado las invitaciones para vuestra futura boda?

—¡No me jodas! ¿Has recibido una?

Malfoy se echó a reír ante el pánico en la mirada de su amigo y dejó que esa risa limpiara su espíritu. Fue breve, pero empezó a encontrarse un poco mejor.

.

.

Evie fue dejando un brillante reguero de gotas de lluvia en su camino hacia la enfermería. Estaba totalmente empapada y había olvidado el hechizo que seca la ropa, así que el cuerpo entero le temblaba congelado. Había intentado desenredarse el pelo con los dedos pero los tenía agarrotados y solo había conseguido hacerse más nudos. Lo peor era la nariz, taponada por la humedad apenas podía respirar por ella así que iba jadeando con los labios entre abiertos y como le dolía, debía tenerla helada

Antes de llegar a la puerta de la enfermería pasó por delante de una vitrina y observó su aspecto; estaba horrible. Peor que horrible, parecía un espantapájaros con la nariz trasplantada de un reno de papá Noel. Y por alguna razón aún conservaba un poco de ese miedo en sus ojos. No era de extrañar, no sentía que el peligro hubiese pasado realmente.

No quería que James la viera así y se preocupara también, aunque pensándolo bien… era poco probable que eso pasara.

Hizo un esfuerzo por cambiar su expresión cuando llegó a la puerta de la enfermería. Se asomó y no vio al enfermero Hyde por ningún lado, así que entró sin más. Al fondo vio que habían colocado un biombo para separar una cama del resto de la fila. Le pareció un poco raro puesto que no había ningún otro enfermo, pero supuso que James estaría al otro lado y allí se dirigió.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo la fina capa de tela del biombo dejó ver las sombras de lo que había al otro lado. Evie distinguió la forma alargada de la cama y el bulto uniforme que había sobre ella; pero también vio otra cosa. Junto a la cama había otra figura, la de alguien sentado al lado del enfermo.

¡Qué raro! Sirius seguiría castigado tras su enfrentamiento con Snape y Lupin no podía haber llegado antes que ella. ¿Sería Sam? Tal vez se había enterado y estaba acompañando a James antes de que los demás llegaran. De hecho, sí parecía la silueta de una chica.

Evie se ocultó tras el biombo y con extremo cuidado asomó un ojo por el borde. El corazón le dio un vuelco y fue como si la sangre de todo el cuerpo se le helara de golpe.

James estaba dormido sobre la cama. Le habían quitado la parte superior del uniforme y llevaba un vendaje que le cubría el torso dando varias vueltas; por la zona era probable que se hubiese roto una costilla (o varias) de modo que le habrían dormido mientras los huesos se recomponían de forma indolora. Junto a la cama había alguien sentado en la silla metálica, mirándole largamente, acompañándole.

Se trataba de Lily.

_¿Qué está haciendo aquí?_ Se preguntó Evie, impresionada.

Ni siquiera sabía que ella hubiese estado presente durante el partido. ¿De dónde había salido? Parecía que le estuviera… cuidando. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba a esa chica…? Evie apretó los labios. Ahora no sabía qué hacer. Quería entrar allí pero sabía que si lo hacía muy probablemente Lily se levantaría y se iría. En realidad solo estaba allí sentada porque había llegado antes que ella, simplemente porque Lily…

_Llegó antes que yo_.

Evie sintió una punzada en el pecho y volvió a ocultar la cabeza tras el biombo. La respiración se le empezó a acelerar y antes de alertar a nadie, echó a andar despacio, hacía la puerta y salió de la enfermería. Caminó un poco más pero tuvo que detenerse en medio de un pasillo y apoyarse en una pared.

Intentó relajar la alteración que la estaba ahogando pero sus emociones se habían descontrolado irremediablemente.

Al ver a Lily ahí sentada había sentido una gran irritación, y no era algo repentino, ni siquiera extraño; llevaba ya unos días que cada vez que sorprendía a Lily mirando de reojo a James se apoderaba de ella ese sentimiento. Era como si Lily se estuviera metiendo en medio de James y ella y no tuviera derecho a hacerlo, pero… ¿No era al revés? Era Lily quien había llegado antes a la vida de James, ella era la que se casaría con él y en el fondo, Evie era quien había aparecido de la nada para meterse en medio.

Y esa idea, terriblemente acertada, la consumía de pura desesperación.

Apretó los parpados bajando la cabeza. Otra vez sentía ese malestar tan horrible, esa culpa asfixiante; se sentía una intrusa o una especie de ladrona que se estaba apoderando de algo que no le pertenecía en realidad.

_James_.

Por más que él repitiera una y otra vez que era su novio, por más que la abrazara y besara con tanto amor… aquello no era real. No podía serlo. No podía sentir celos de Lily porque James le pertenecía a ella. Sin embargo…

—Duele… —murmuró llevándose las manos a la cara. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro y mojaron sus manos. Los espasmos la obligaron a doblarse y acabó sentada en el suelo, ocultando su rostro con vergüenza y dolor.

Evie quería estar con James. Quería ser la que se sentara al lado de su cama hasta que despertara y que él la viera allí; pero no podía. Ese lugar había sido ocupado por su legítima propietaria y como lo sabía, ni siquiera había intentado recuperarlo. Pero saberlo no cambiaba lo que sentía. James le importaba mucho, incluso le quería y apenas le quedaban cinco días de estar con él, esa idea le partía el corazón por más que se esforzara en no pensarlo.

¡Quería estar con él todo el tiempo que pudiera! Pero si Lily aparecía ella tenía que apartarse, incluso si no quería, una fuerza más poderosa la obligaba a bajar la cabeza y hacerse a un lado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así de injusto? ¿Por qué no podía quedarse con él?

Aquella era la primera vez que se sentía tan fuera de lugar en aquella época. Una sensación parecida a la que siempre había tenido en la suya.

—¿Por qué? —Susurró para sí intentando ahogar un sollozo—. ¿No hay ningún sitio… para mí?

Presente o pasado, daba igual. Al final no encajaba en ningún lugar… ¿Por qué no podía hallar el lugar al que pertenecía de verdad? Un lugar donde pudiera ser ella misma sin sentirse rechazada, un lugar donde sentirse bien, donde hubiese alguien que sí pensara en ella, que fuera _para ella_.

Se frotó los ojos con la manga empapada de la túnica y no le sirvió de nada, tenía la nariz moqueante y helada, no se le iba de la mente la imagen de Lily cuidando de James, ni tampoco las ganas de llorar.

Como pudo se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor intentando orientarse. Echó a andar rumbo a su torre, si podía ser, directa a su cama donde se sepultaría hasta que amaneciera. Entonces sí, quedarían oficialmente cinco días para su partida. Estaba segura de que en cuanto desapareciera, Lily se lanzaría sobre James para iniciar su historia de amor. Egoístamente se preguntó si James la aceptaría de inmediato o dejaría pasar unos pocos días hasta que su recuerdo se disipara del todo.

—¿Qué pasará conmigo cuando vuelva a mi época? ¿Alguien me estará esperando?

Ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Era mejor si usaba esos días en resolver el asunto del atacante misterioso. Para que al menos cuando se fuera pudiera decirle adiós a James con la tranquilidad de dejarle sano y salvo.

—Y listo para rendirse ante Lily una vez más —murmuró con fastidio.

**.:._—****Y caerás en los brazos de tu amor verdadero****—_.:.**

El miércoles amaneció totalmente despejado, no quedaba ni rastro de la desastrosa tormenta que había sacudido el castillo el día anterior durante el partido de quidditch; aunque después de los últimos meses de nevadas, lloviznas y temperaturas tan bajas que no había rincón en el colegio donde no corrieras el riesgo de morir de un tiritón, los estudiantes no bajaron la guardia con facilidad. Se les podía ver escrutando los ventanales, con las bufandas y los guantes tapando hasta el último resquicio de piel. Todavía se afanaban por llegar temprano al Gran Comedor y hacerse con los primeros cuencos de leche caliente y se daban codazos para conseguir los asientos más cercanos a las chimeneas encendidas de las aulas. Para muchos, la clase de pociones se convirtió en la favorita siempre y cuando pudieran tener su caldero (y sus manos agarrotadas por el frío) cerca del fuego mientras llevaban a cabo la dura tarea de trocear una cola de ratón.

James había salido muy temprano de la enfermería aunque se perdió el desayuno y se reunió con sus amigos ya en la sala común de Gryffindor. La primera hora de clase de ese día había sido suspendida; se trataba de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y al parecer el profesor había sido incapaz de encontrar a las criaturas que tendrían que estudiar esa semana. Eran tan sensibles al frío que muy probablemente habían comenzado su hibernación antes de tiempo debido a la exagerada ola de frío que sufrían; claro que también podía deberse a que al profesor le faltaban demasiados miembros (entre ellos el ojo izquierdo) y cuando se le perdía una criatura le costaba el doble de tiempo encontrarla.

En cualquier caso todo lo que fuera horas libres era maravilloso para los alumnos. James, Sirius, Remus y Evie se reunieron cerca de los sillones de la sala común para charlar y pasar el rato hasta la siguiente hora. Aunque los dos amigos no habían hecho las paces oficialmente, era evidente que el haber trabajado unidos durante el temible partido de quidditch había suavizado su enfado y podían estar juntos en la misma habitación sin que hubiera un continuo cruce de insultos y collejas.

Los tres amigos comentaban lo ocurrido el día anterior de buen humor, mientras que Evie, sentada en el suelo y dándoles la espalda, extendía los pergaminos de sus apuntes intentando encontrarles un sentido que le permitiera ordenarlos adecuadamente. En esos momentos de frustración se acordaba de Hermione y de todas las veces que le había advertido que si no ponía los números de las hojas al tomar apuntes después no sabría cómo leerlos.

Por otro lado no dejaba de pensar que aquel era un esfuerzo inútil debido a los pocos días que le restaban de estar allí, pero había decidido seguir esforzándose en sus clases para alejar esa sensación apremiante de angustia que sentía al recordar el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

Mientras tanto, Remus rezongaba tras ella con su habitual candidez sobre el hecho de que James fuera tan temerario. Aunque le habían contado que seguían sin saber la identidad de su atacante, el chico se lo había tomado con la misma calma de siempre.

—Ni siquiera fue por su culpa que yo acabara en la enfermería, ¿verdad? —Les hizo ver como si nada—. Me ocurren accidentes a todas horas, tanto si son provocados como si no.

.No puedo pasarme la vida preocupado.

—No creo que exista en el mundo nadie que haya ido a parar a la enfermería de Hogwarts tantas veces como tú —apuntó Remus.

_Quizás su hijo_, pensó fugazmente Evie.

Escuchaba solo a medias la conversación mientras se peleaba con los pergaminos a medio escribir que tenía delante. ¡Qué desastre! En algunos de ellos había escrito datos de asignaturas distintas en cada cara y ni siquiera le había dado por anotar la fecha.

—Pues eso no es excusa para que ninguno viniera a verme, panda de vagos —Se quejó James.

—¿Ninguno? —repitió Remus, confuso—. Pero… Evie dijo que sí iría —La chica dio un respingo—. ¿Acaso tú no…?

—Sí que fui, pero… —Volvió el rostro y entonces su mirada se cruzó con la de James y se le cortó la voz.

—¿Estuviste allí? —quiso saber él. Por como la miraba James adivinó sin problemas la razón por la cual Evie se había marchado y ella se dio cuenta, por lo que se puso nerviosa y tuvo que desviar la mirada.

—Sí… pero estabas dormido y no quiso molestarte.

James entornó los ojos significativamente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque estabas herido y necesitabas descansar —respondió para salir del paso. Se volvió hacia delante y comenzó a ordenar los montones de pergamino, aunque con menos acierto aún.

Así que James había llegado a ver a Lily en la enfermería, cuidándole. Se preguntó (aunque no quiso saberlo) si eso le había hecho feliz.

—Tenemos clase de Adivinación dentro de poco —recordó Lupin poniéndose en pie—. Deberíamos ir yendo para allá.

—Relájate, aún faltan quince minutos —Se quejó Sirius al tiempo que bostezaba.

—Hay que subir hasta la cuarta planta y encontrar el aula que no para de cambiar de sitio…

—¡Eres un angustias! —El otro se levantó también y se estiró—. Ahora que lo dices, he olvidado coger mi libro.

—¿Ves como no había tiempo? Siempre te olvidas de todo…

—Cállate, pareces mi madre —Sirius echó a andar hacia las escaleras para regresar a los dormitorios y Remus le siguió, pues estaba convencido de que con lo desorganizado que era, necesitaría su ayuda para dar con el libro.

Aunque siguieron quejándose el uno del otro mientras se alejaban Evie sonrió al mirarles y sintió un poco de alivio. Al menos eso ya se había resuelto, una preocupación menos de cara al momento de su partida. Comenzó a recoger sus papeles para guardarlos en la mochila y soltó un suspiro.

—Menos mal que esos dos han hecho las paces —comentó—. Aunque sigan diciendo que no, es evidente que…

—¿Por qué no me despertaste? —La interrumpió James de golpe. Evie calló y una de las hojas se le deslizó entre los dedos. Debía haber sabido que no dejaría pasar aquello con tanta facilidad—. Hubiese preferido que lo hicieras.

—Ya te lo he dicho; necesitabas descansar y yo…

James bajó al suelo de golpe y la atrapó entre sus brazos estrechándola contra su cuerpo, así como había hecho en la torre de astronomía durante su primera declaración. Evie se quedó paralizada unos instantes. Había más gente en la sala, podía oír sus voces y los ruidos que hacían al caminar por allí así que se puso muy nerviosa.

—Mentirosa —Susurró James cerca de su oído—. Di la verdad. ¿Fue porque…Lily estaba allí?

—Así que… ¿ella se quedó hasta que te despertaste?

—Sí. Me dijo que Hyde le había pedido que se quedara vigilándome porque ella fue a la primera persona que vio cerca cuando me llevaron desde el campo de quidditch.

_Sí, claro. Seguro que fue eso._

La casualidad había querido que entre todas las personas que habitaban ese castillo Lily fuera la única que andaba cerca cuando James llegó a la enfermería.

Evie apretó los labios. No debía pensar con esa amargura sobre ella.

—Bueno, está bien si había alguien contigo cuando despertaste.

—Pero no eras tú —insistió James con seriedad. Era evidente que hablaba en serio y no en broma para ponerla nerviosa como solía hacer—. Quería verte a ti, Evie. Tu rostro es el único que quiero ver.

Esas palabras la hacían enormemente feliz y al mismo tiempo se le clavaban en el corazón haciéndole daño. Evie era consciente de que el amor de James seguía creciendo, incluso sabiendo la verdad sobre ella y que pronto desaparecería. James no parecía dispuesto a frenar ni un poquito lo que sentía, pero ella era la que se sentía culpable.

—Pero James, recuerda que yo…

—Sí, lo sé.

—Cuando me haya ido…

—Eso no se me olvida nunca, de verdad, pero tampoco cambia lo que siento —replicó él, apretando más sus brazos en torno a ella—. En estos momentos tú eres mi novia. ¡Da igual el tiempo que vaya a durar! Eres la chica más importante para mí y por eso, aunque solo sea durante unos pocos días más, no miraré a otra que no seas tú.

Evie suspiró presa de una honda emoción. ¿Por qué le tenía que decir cosas como esas? ¿Es que no comprendía que ella estaba siendo injusta con él? En realidad, una parte de Evie no quería oírlo, no quería que James fuera tan encantador porque la idea de separarse de él ya era bastante dura sin que él le demostrara esa inquebrantable lealtad.

_Jamás encontraré a nadie como él_, pensó entristecida.

Levantó los brazos que le habían colgado alrededor del cuerpo, inertes y los colocó sobre los de James.

—¿Estás seguro de eso que dices?

—¡Por supuesto!

Ella sonrió, ni siquiera había vacilado un segundo al responder. Se giró para mirarle, los ojos de James brillaban tras los cristales de las gafas y su sonrisa era firme.

—Pero… ¿y qué pasará después contigo? —preguntó ella.

El chico alzó una mano para rozarle la mejilla.

—Déjame eso a mí —Asintió sin inmutarse. Daba la impresión de haber mantenido ya esa conversación consigo mismo antes y por eso estaba tan seguro de sus respuestas.

A pesar de todo, Evie había sido sincera y él sabía exactamente lo que iba a pasar y si había tomado una decisión, Evie debía confiar en que sabía lo que hacía. Aunque no estaba tan segura de que ella misma lo supiera.

La mano de James resbaló por el perfil de su rostro con suavidad hasta acoplarse a su barbilla y con un tierno movimiento lo acercó a su rostro para besarla. Evie ya había cerrado los ojos deseando el beso cuando Sam llegó corriendo y chillando como era habitual, aunque se paró en seco al verlos.

Los otros dos la miraron, sorprendidos y Evie, avergonzada, se apartó un poco.

—Ups, perdón —murmuró Sam, también con el rostro colorado—. No quería… —Titubeó un poco y miró a su alrededor—. Sirius y Remus… ¿No están?

Sam les seguía evitando a pesar de que todo estaba más calmado entre los chicos.

—Han ido a buscar el libro de adivinación de Sirius al dormitorio —explicó James un poco fastidiado por la interrupción.

—Ah… ¿Y puedo ir con vosotros a clase antes de que ellos vuelvan?

A fin de cuentas, su hora libre casi se había consumido de modo que, pese a las quejas dibujadas en el rostro de James, no les quedó más remedio que ponerse en camino rumbo a la esquiva aula de adivinación. Evie también estaba decepcionada por la sorpresiva llegada de Sam, ciertamente podía haber tardado unos minutos más en aparecer pero no era tan egoísta como para darle la espalda a su amiga por eso.

Además se sentía aliviada por haber hablado con James; más que eso, sentía una franca felicidad que le producía cosquillas mientras caminaba junto a James con su mano sujetando la de él. Aunque solo fuera por unos pocos días, James había declarado que solo la miraría a ella y la única manera de no despreciar unos sentimientos tan encantadores era aceptarlos mientras pudiera y no dejarse llevar por la tristeza o la amargura. James no se merecía eso.

A pesar de saber que la perdería había elegido estar a su lado aunque eso significara rechazar a otras chicas. Evie debía valorarlo y deseaba corresponder a ese sentimiento con todas sus fuerzas mientras le quedara tiempo.

Y fue realmente curioso que justo aquel día, cuando Evie decidía ser firme en sus sentimientos y apartar de sus pensamientos la idea de su partida lo más que pudiera, empezaran a pasar algunas cosas extrañas a su alrededor. Cosas que… de un modo u otro, parecían pretender recordarle justamente lo contrario.

Y la primera ocurrió en esa clase de Adivinación.

Después de diez minutos buscando la invisible trampilla que daba paso al aula de adivinación, los tres Gryffindor lograron llegar. En un principio se sentaron juntos en el extremo de una de las largas mesas que se extendían por la clase, pero cuando cinco minutos después Sirius y Remus aparecieron por la puerta con la clara intención de sentarse con ellos, Sam dio un bote en su asiento, recogió sus cosas y salió corriendo hacia otra mesa llevándose a Evie enganchada de un brazo.

No dejó de retorcerle la muñeca hasta que las dos estuvieron a salvo en la última mesa y en el extremo contrario al de los chicos.

—¡Sam! ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás huyendo de ellos? —quiso saber Evie sacudiendo la muñeca entumecida. Su amiga sacudió la cabeza tapándose los ojos con las coletas en las que había recogido su cabello.

En lugar de responder se apresuró a abrir su libro de adivinación y fingió que leía algo muy interesante. Evie suspiró volviendo la cabeza, James no parecía muy contento con lo ocurrido y de hecho debía estar desahogándose con sus amigos por el modo en que agitaba las manos y las caras de confusión de los otros.

_Vaya_, pensó Evie sacando también su libro justo cuando el profesor de Adivinación entraba en la sala.

El susodicho profesor no se parecía en nada a la actual y excéntrica profesora de Adivinación Trelawney, aunque tampoco había conseguido hacer predicciones demasiado acertadas el tiempo que Evie llevaba asistiendo a sus clases. Exceptuando las que tenían que ver con el tiempo, el profesor Ancio solía hacer predicciones muy a largo plazo, tanto así que los alumnos las olvidaban antes de que llegara el momento de verlas cumplidas.

Evie se preguntaba si realmente existía alguien capaz de enseñar Adivinación de forma apropiada o incluso si esa era una disciplina que en verdad pudiera ser enseñada a otros.

Ancio tenía un aspecto poco confiable, desde luego. Lejos de las ropas extravagantes y el aspecto místico de la profesora Trelawney, el profesor le recordó a uno de esos hombres muy arreglados que salen en algunos programas de televisión ofreciendo remedios "mágicos" para la limpieza del hogar y cosas por el estilo. Portaba siempre túnicas excesivamente decoradas, brazaletes en sus muñecas, distintas piedras y minerales colgando de su cuello que se balanceaban y chocaban contra su pecho al son de ese contoneo con el que se deslizaba por la clase mientras hablaba. Pero lo más inquietante era su expresión, sonreía de forma ladina y petulante al darles la lección… de algún modo le recordaba a Gilderoy Lockhart, antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y que resultó ser un fraude.

Aunque en temas mágicos no era conveniente dejarse llevar por las apariencias.

Durante la clase, el profesor Ancio les hizo ponerse por parejas y tratar de examinar la palma de la mano del contrario mientras él se paseaba por las mesas observando y haciendo comentarios aleatorios.

El tintineo de sus brazaletes y la suavidad con que se movía su larga melena oscura al deslizarse entre los cojines era digno ver.

—Ir más allá, jovencitos, atreveos a mirar más aún hacia el futuro —Les decía en repetidas ocasiones—. La adivinación debe servir para algo, ¿no es así? ¿Qué valor tiene saber lo que pasará mañana, dentro de tres días o la semana próxima? Yo nunca me he molestado en hacer una predicción que no fuera ocurrir como mínimo cinco o seis meses en el futuro.

Las caras de circunstancia que ponían los estudiantes al oírle decir eso eran de lo más elocuentes. En realidad, parecía que la mayoría estuviera inventándose todo, en eso no habían cambiado mucho las cosas en el presente.

Evie escudriñó las palmas de Sam pero lo único que vio fueron líneas que se entrecruzaban en la fina piel de arriba abajo, pequeñas vertebras que se extendían como los filamentos de las borlas que colgaban de las cortinas de la sala común y poco más. De todas las ramas de la Adivinación esa era la que le parecía más absurda; ¿cómo iba a estar nuestro futuro dibujado en la palma de la mano?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ves? —Murmuró Sam.

Evie sacudió la cabeza y dejó de entornar los ojos antes de que le empezara a doler la cabeza.

—Veo que… deberías hacer las paces con Sirius y Remus lo antes posible —contestó.

—Venga, Evie…

—¡Debes hacerlo! —insistió la otra sujetando su mano—. Ellos ya no están molestos… Y aunque no quieras salir con ninguno, al menos recupera su amistad.

. ¿No los echas de menos? Por culpa de esto pasas mucho tiempo sola, escondiéndote.

—No sabría cómo hacerlo… —replicó Sam y acto seguido esbozó una sonrisilla—. Además no me siento sola porque te tengo a ti. No me hacen falta más amigos.

Evie bajó la vista. Por eso justamente debía conseguir que Sam se reconciliara con los demás; porque ella pronto no estaría allí. Cuando Evie se fuera, Sam volvería a estar sola y no quería dejarla así.

—Bien, señoritas —Las interrumpió Ancio apareciendo de pronto. Se cruzó de brazos y arqueó un par de cejas finas y extremadamente puntiagudas—. Veamos cómo lo hace señorita Makey.

Sam hizo una mueca de terror cuando Evie le tendió su mano. Por más que la rubia miró las líneas y las siguió con el dedo estudiando su trayectoria, fue incapaz de decir nada y Ancio soltó un resoplido.

—¡Deben ir más allá! ¿Qué ve de su futuro? ¿Cuál será su ocupación? ¿Se casará con algún apuesto joven? ¿Será una solterona? —Evie frunció el ceño molesta pero el profesor no se percató si quiera, atrapó su mano y la acercó a sus ojos—. Observen las dos como se hace una auténtica predicción de futuro.

Durante varios minutos el profesor escrutó la mano de Evie en completo silencio. Su rostro altivo y pedante se fue volviendo más serio cada vez y de hecho sus pupilas se movían de un lado a otro como si realmente leyera líneas de palabras. Evie esperaba que al instante le soltara alguna majadería referente a cuando tuviera cincuenta años y cuando no lo hizo, la joven se inquietó.

—¡Vaya! —dijo el hombre por fin.

—¿Qué… ocurre?

—Bueno, ciertamente… veo algo —reveló con cierta reticencia—. Pero es, si no me equivoco, algo referente a un futuro muy cercano (demasiado para mi gusto) —Cerró la boca pero sus ojos siguieron moviéndose y entonces comenzó a asentir también con la cabeza—. Vaya, pues no hay modo en que esté equivocado. Todo parece indicar que en tu futuro más cercano hay grandes cambios.

—¿Grandes cambios? —repitió Evie—. ¿Cómo de cercano será, profesor?

—Veo aquí tres cosas muy claras. La primera es que harás un viaje muy largo y muy corto a la vez —Le indicó—. La segunda es que tendrás un reencuentro amargo. Y la última…

. Antes de que termine esta semana, caerás en los brazos de tu amor verdadero.

—¿Eh?

El profesor Ancio apartó la mirada con algunas gotitas de sudor sobre su frente y miró a su alumna muy sonriente.

—¡Esa es una buena noticia, ¿verdad?! A las chicas de tu edad les encanta enamorarse —Soltó una risita como si se sintiera orgulloso de sí mismo—. Pero, en fin, como siempre digo, las predicciones más útiles son las más alejadas en el tiempo. ¡Una semana! No sé en que pueda interesarte lo que vaya a ocurrir esta semana…

El profesor se alejó de la mesa y siguió incordiando a sus alumnos.

—¡Vaya cosas más raras! —Opinó Sam, aliviada de que Ancio las hubiese dejado en paz—. Nada de lo que te ha dicho tiene ningún sentido. ¿Cómo puede ser un viaje largo y corto a la vez? Además tú no te vas a ir a ningún sitio.

Evie asintió fingiendo que aquello le hacía tanta gracia como a su amiga, pero por dentro el cuerpo se le había quedado helado. A fin de cuentas, se suponía que sería al termino de esa semana cuando volvería a su época… ¿se estaría refiriendo a eso? Aunque no entendía lo del viaje. Eso del reencuentro amargo no le había gustado… ¿Acaso le estaría esperando Parkinson en el presente para tratar de hacerle algo aún peor?

Evie tenía la esperanza de que, por lo menos, la psicópata de Parkinson hubiera usado ese tiempo para conquistar al idiota de Malfoy y se olvidara de ella de una vez por todas.

No obstante lo que más llamó su atención fue lo último; "caerás en los brazos de tu amor verdadero". ¿Sería verdad? Es decir, si así era… ¿estaba su amor verdadero esperándola en el presente? Quizás…

_¡El chico del baile!_ Se le ocurrió de pronto.

A esas alturas no podía ni pensar que Harry fuera su amor verdadero (ni tenía ya interés en que lo fuera), empezaba a pensar que nunca había sentido realmente amor por él sino una admiración que se le había ido de las manos debido a la cercanía entre ellos.

Aunque… fuera quien fuera ese chico, incluso si era cierto que la esperaba en el presente, no le importaba.

Sam seguía parloteando sobre las líneas de las manos, pero Evie dejó de oírla y sus ojos viajaron a través de la sala hasta James. Ahora parecía ser él quien estaba en un apuro, pues daba la impresión de que tanto Sirius como Remus le exigían que leyera su mano en primer lugar y el pobre James no sabía cuál aceptar en primer lugar.

Era lógico pensar que si Evie tenía un amor verdadero esperándola este estuviera en su presente, pero…

_James_, pensó con pesar. _Ojala fueran tus brazos en los que cayera dentro de cinco días._

Después de oír las extrañas predicciones del profesor Ancio, a Evie le resultó imposible concentrarse en nada más de aquella, por otro lado aburridísima clase. Se alegró de poder salir de allí cuando antes y alejar esos pensamientos, aunque siguió sintiéndose extraña después. Esas afirmaciones la habían sacudido en lo más hondo de su alma y notaba como algo molesto en su cabeza revoloteaba de un lado a otro exigiendo su atención.

—Voy a buscar algo a la biblioteca —Anunció a sus amigos al salir del aula—. Os veo luego en la torre.

Los demás se despidieron, aunque James sujetó su mano hasta que finalmente se separaron y Evie estuvo segura de que la siguió con los ojos hasta que dobló la esquina.

_Perdona, James_, pensó ella. _Pero necesito un poco de paz_.

Inició su camino hacia la biblioteca tarareando una nueva canción, cuando se fijó en una sombra alargada que salía de detrás de una enorme y deforme estatua de un tritón que había en un rincón del pasillo. En un impulso se acercó para descubrir de qué se trataba, aunque cuando estuvo a pocos pasos se paró en seco.

_¿Y si es una parejita haciendo cochinadas?_ Se le ocurrió de pronto, temerosa de ver algo así.

No era nada fácil tener intimidad en ese colegio, así que cualquier rincón que ofreciera privacidad era usado para tales menesteres. El rostro se le encendió y pensó en largarse, pero entonces oyó un gemido que inconfundiblemente fue de dolor y no de placer.

_Alguien está herido_, pensó y reanudó su paso hacia la estatua. Por suerte tuvo la precaución de asomar un poco la cabeza y ver de quién se trataba antes de hacerse notar.

Se trataba de Colagusano. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y algunas gasas y potingues esparcidos a su alrededor; parecía estar teniendo problemas para curar una herida que tenía en su brazo.

Evie abrió aún más los ojos por la sorpresa. Era el mismo brazo en el que ella había herido al atacante de James, luego… realmente Colagusano era el culpable.

¡Ella tenía razón desde el principio!

Se apartó rápidamente con el corazón acelerado y se alejó a toda prisa. Solo se detuvo al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Debía hablar con Dumbledore? ¡Maldición! No podía denunciar a Peter sin poner en riesgo el futuro, pero… ¡Algo tenía que hacer! Apenas le quedaba tiempo pero sabía que no podía irse y dejar las cosas como estaban. Fuera como fuera, la solución se le tenía que ocurrir en los próximos cinco días o de lo contrario… de lo contrario…

—¡No! No puedo abandonar a James en peligro —Se dijo muy seria—. Si no hallo una solución, no me quedará más remedio que quedarme aquí para proteger a James… para siempre.

.

.

—Y para finalizar… tendremos nuestro tradicional banquete de Halloween —anunció Dumbledore, soltando el mismo discurso lleno de bondades sobre la celebración en el castillo que cada año les dedicaba a sus alumnos. Lo repetía exactamente igual para los alumnos de primero y eso lo hacía muy tedioso para el resto—. Podréis disfrutar de todo tipo de exquisiteces, además de la famosa función con la que nos deleitarán nuestros queridos fantasmas. Solo faltan cinco días ¡Espero que ninguno se lo pierda!

Dio una palmada y todas las fuentes, platos y jarras se llenaron de comida y bebidas en las cuatro largas mesas del Gran Comedor. La cena al fin dio comienzo, pero Draco Malfoy apartó su plato, como era ya costumbre y apoyó la barbilla en su puño con aire enfurruñado.

—¿Qué? —Graznó Blaise a su lado—. ¿No te apetece ver al Barón sanguinario haciendo malabares con Nick Casi Decapitado y el Fraile Gordo? Es casi lo único interesante que ver en Halloween.

—Olvídame —Escupió el rubio sin ánimo para soportar las gracias de sus amigos.

—Ojala ella me olvidara —susurró el otro bajando el cogote hacia su plato. Tanto Malfoy como Nott giraron el rostro hacia el otro lado de la mesa de las serpientes y vieron a Tricia Greengrass sentada entre sus dos primas. Comía del plato sin apartar sus ojos de Blaise Zabinni ni para masticar; era una imagen bastante perturbadora.

—Es culpa tuya por meterte con quien no debes —opinó Nott mientras partía pausadamente y hasta con cierta elegancia pedazos de idéntico tamaño de su trozo de pavo—. Si te metes en la cama con una inestable, ella se mete en tu vida para el resto de la eternidad.

—¿El resto de la eternidad? ¡No me dejéis vivir tanto!

En ese momento Nott alzó el rostro, su mirada pétrea se cruzó con la de un chico de Ravenclaw que llevaba un rato observándole, apenas le hizo un gesto y el chico se sonrojó, irguiéndose sobre su asiento.

—Tú tienes suerte —le dijo Blaise tras ser testigo de aquello—. Los hombres no nos volvemos tan obsesivos.

Nott movió su rostro y sus cabellos se balancearon ligeramente.

—No seas sexista, Zabinni —Le ordenó sin apenas inmutarse. En ese instante, una chica de Hufflepuf pasó por delante de ellos cargando con una mochila. Se detuvo un momento y del mismo modo, su mirada se dirigió hasta Nott quien le dedicó un gesto casi imperceptible. La chica también se ruborizó, sonrió y salió corriendo hacia su mesa.

Blaise golpeó la mesa con la mano.

—¿Qué diantres ha sido eso? —preguntó, escandalizado.

—Es una buena amiga mía —respondió Nott, de nuevo tan tranquilo, llevándose el tenedor a los labios—. Anoche tuvimos una intensa sesión de estudio.

—¿Sesión de estudio? ¿Desde cuándo "estudias" también con chicas?

—Este curso he decidido ampliar mis horizontes —explicó el otro—. Por eso te diré que la locura no entiende de sexos. Lo que pasa es que eres un descerebrado y eliges fatal a tus parejas.

—¡Tricia Greengrass no es mi pareja! —exclamó Blaise, desesperado. Le dio un codazo a su otro amigo que seguía en silencio, ajeno a aquella conversación—. Draco, ¿has oído lo que ha dicho este…?

—Me da igual. Dejadme en paz de una vez —Les ordenó, muy irritado.

—Pero bueno, ¿se puede saber a ti qué te pasa?

Draco se apartó de la mesa y se estiró, apoyando las manos en la madera. Miró brevemente a su alrededor pero como venía siendo costumbre en los últimos tiempos, los tres se habían sentado lo bastante alejados del resto de sus compañeros como para que sus conversaciones no fueran oídas.

—Estoy harto de vuestras tonterías y estoy cansado de esos estúpidos discursitos de Dumbledore como si no pasara nada —dijo sin alzar los ojos de la mesa—. Anunciando el maldito banquete de Halloween como si todo siguiera igual. Una de sus alumnas ha desaparecido. Ya me imagino todo lo que Dumbledore está haciendo para buscar a Evie si se entretiene organizando banquetes de mierda.

Blaise y Nott se miraron brevemente. En parte, ambos pensaban que era bueno que Malfoy fuera capaz de hablar más abiertamente de la mestiza, incluso de decir su nombre en voz alta; parecía menos desquiciado gracias a eso. Pero les daba la sensación de que buscaba el modo de hablar de ella en cualquier conversación y si alguien más le oía, podría meterse en un lío.

—¿Realmente esperabas que suspendiera el banquete por ella? —preguntó Nott. Draco le miró, disgustado—. Habría sido lo correcto si Dumbledore hubiese hecho pública su desaparición, pero la versión oficial es que ella está a salvo en su casa.

—Solo que no es cierto —recalcó el chico.

—Seguramente si hubiese sido el tontito de Potter o alguno de su séquito —sugirió Blaise sirviendo zumo en una copa dorada—; las cosas habrían sido bien distintas.

—¿Te crees que no lo sé? —Draco se sintió tan furioso de pronto que toda la comida que vio frente así le revolvió el estómago, así que se puso en pie—. Me largo de aquí. Nos vemos luego.

Caminó por el pasillo entre las mesas rumbo a las puertas y antes de salir giró la cabeza hacia la mesa de los profesores con una expresión de lo más furibunda. Pensaba clavarla en Dumbledore, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que el hombre también le miraba y con esa molesta sonrisilla sabihonda que solía mostrar. Le puso de peor humor así que se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Atravesó el hall y siguió por un pasillo desierto, apretando los puños y pisando con fuerza sobre la roca. Los golpes que sus pies propinaban al suelo le aliviaban un poco la presión que sentía apretando en sus sienes. Estaba tan furioso que lo que le habría gustado habría sido dar puñetazos a las paredes o incluso romper los cristalinos panelas de las vitrinas que veía de refilón al pasar cerca.

Dumbledore no estaba buscando a Evie. A nadie le importaba si ella volvía, solo a él. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¡El estúpido banquete de Halloween! ¿Alguien recordaba que sería entonces cuando se cumplirían dos meses de la desaparición de Evie? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Iba tan imbuido en ese enfado que no veía nada más, ni siquiera a la persona contra la que chocó y soltó un alarido. Se trataba de la profesora de adivinación, Trelawney a la que rara vez se veía fuera de su clase en la última planta del castillo.

La mujer se encogió, dolorida, y tuvo que ajustarse las gafas para ver a la persona que tenía frente sí.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿podría ir con más cuidado? —Draco suspiró exasperado. Él no había cursado nunca adivinación pues le parecía una materia inútil, aunque había oído rumores sobre esa mujer. En cualquier caso, no pensaba disculparse cuando había sido ella quien se había entrometido en su camino, pero antes de poder esquivarla, la mujer alargó los brazos y le tomó por los hombros mirándole con el cuello torcido y una expresión ansiosa en su rostro—. ¿Qué le ocurre? Se le ve muy afligido… preocupado… desesperado…

—Nada de eso —soltó él, incómodo. No le gustaba que personas extrañas le tocaran de ese modo así que se apartó sin ninguna delicadeza—. Tengo prisa, profesora.

—Oh, cielos… —musitó la mujer—. Tan torturado que se te ve por algo, ¿y no piensas preguntarme? Después de tropezar justamente con la única persona en este castillo que tiene el don de ver el futuro.

. Hasta tú que nunca has estado en mi clase sabrás reconocer la mano del destino en este encuentro, ¿verdad?

Esa mujer solo tenía un don; el de aburrir a los demás. ¿El destino? ¿Estaba de guasa?

—Yo no creo en esas cosas, profesora.

—No es una cuestión de fe, jovencito —replicó ella—. Sino de talento y de tener la _visión_ —Antes de darse cuenta, la mujer agarró su mano y se acercó la palma a sus ojos. Malfoy sintió el impulso de soltarse con violencia pero quizás sería más efectivo dejarla hacer su numerito y después largarse. La mujer entrecerró sus ojillos hasta casi cerrarlos por completo, apretó los labios y arrugó la nariz. Parecía que estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo, eso era indudable—. ¡Ajá, ya veo lo que te preocupa!

—No me diga.

—Has perdido algo muy valioso —dijo ella con gran acierto. Draco parpadeó sorprendido aunque mantuvo la boca cerrada. La mujer sonrió y le dio una palmada en la mano—. Tranquilo, aquello que tanto ansías volverá a ti antes de cinco días.

—¿Cinco… días?

—Está clarísimo en tu mano —insistió ella—. Harías bien en estar atento a tus sueños a partir de ahora.

—¿Cómo?

Trelawney sonrió y se marchó sin decir más. Desde luego Draco quiso preguntarle más cosas pero su orgullo le impidió ir tras esa extraña mujer. Aunque no pudo dejar pasar sus palabras.

Cinco días… Aquello que tanta ansiaba. Pero, no era posible que hablara de Evie, ¿verdad? Incrédulo, se miró la mano aunque obviamente no vio nada en ella.

—Bobadas —murmuró—. La adivinación no es más que una gran tontería.

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer****: Los personajes (salvo la protagonista y alguno más), los lugares, y grandes partes de la trama de esta historia no me pertenecen; son propiedad única y exclusiva de la grandiosa y maravillosa J. K. Rowling (que los dioses de la literatura la bendigan siempre XD), yo solo voy a usarlos para crear un fanfic divertido y loco que espero que también os divierta a vosotros.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

—**Con El Tiempo No Se Juega—**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**17.**

**.**

**.:._—****Y yo te quiero a ti…****—_.:.**

De nuevo una tormenta, la peor que había visto nunca.

—¡A los invernaderos! —exclamó una voz delante de ella. Levantó la vista pero entre la oscuridad de la noche, la violencia de la lluvia que caía como si estuviera bajo una catarata y la túnica (que usaba como si fuera un toldo para cubrirse sin éxito) que le tapaba media cara, apenas veía borrones por todas partes—, ¡Vamos, está ahí mismo!

Muy bien, ahí mismo podía estar esperándola el escuadrón más popular de dementores de Azkaban agitando pompones rosados; el problema es que Evie no veía nada. El agua le había aplastado también el flequillo contra la frente y las puntas se le metían en los ojos como afiladas agujas.

—¡Vamos, sígueme! —insistió la voz. La agarró de la mano y tiró de ella. Fue todo un alivio dejar que otro la guiara, así solo tenía que preocuparse de no tropezar y mantener erguida la túnica un poco más.

Por fin sintió que la lluvia dejaba de caer, estaba bajo techo. Resopló cubriéndose con la túnica y se apartó el flequillo de los ojos, aunque aún le costó ver algo. Tuvo que frotárselos para apartar los restos de lluvia y cuando por fin logró abrirlos, un resplandor apareció al mismo tiempo.

En el amplio espacio que conformaba aquel invernadero habían aparecido cientos de pequeñas (algunas de ellas diminutas) velas encendidas que flotaban cerca del techo y se reflejaban en las larguísimas paredes de cristal. Cientos de brillos parpadeantes, cual estrellitas, recubrían la estructura que olía esa noche a menta y limón, sobre un ligero toque de tierra mojada.

La calidez de las velas no tardó en inundar el lugar, neutralizando la frialdad de la tormenta, aunque el incesante golpeteo de las gotas contra el cristal era apabullante.

Evie giró sobre sí misma observándolo todo y sintiendo las gotas de lluvia que aun recorrían su rostro, hasta que se topó con la figura de Draco. Su varita alzada y la mirada realmente concentrada. No parecía tan mojado como ella.

—¿Cómo has hecho… todo esto? —le preguntó, impresionada.

El chico bajó su varita, aunque antes hizo una floritura con ella.

—Varita —respondió con fingida petulancia—. Los magos y las brujas la usamos para hacer magia, ¿recuerdas?

La chica le aplaudió con evidente sarcasmo.

—¡Qué gracioso! ¿Es otra bromita para mestizos? —Volvió a preguntar. Bajó los brazos deslizándolos por la túnica empapada y notó algo—, oh.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

Pero Draco frunció el ceño. Guardó la varita al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —insistió. Evie puso los ojos en blanco, anticipándose a la reacción del chico.

—No te pongas nervioso pero… creo que he vuelto a olvidar mi varita en el dormitorio —reveló. El rubio parpadeó y aunque hizo una pequeña mueca siguió como si nada—. ¿No… vas a decir nada esta vez?

—¿El qué? ¿Qué no puedes ir por ahí sin tu varita? —Sugirió—. Como si me fueras a hacer caso ahora —Se apoyó en una de las mesas repletas de diminutas macetas con plantas aromáticas con bastante dejadez—. ¿Qué más da? Ahora ya no es… como antes.

. No va a ocurrirte nada. Ya no hay peligro.

Evie sonrió contenta ante esa idea y también satisfecha por haberse ahorrado una charla.

—Deberías quitarte la túnica empapada o caerás enferma —Le indicó él, seguidamente

Definitivamente, él no estaba tan mojado. Su túnica estaba seca a excepción de la parte baja y los pantalones que también mostraban humedad, pero por lo demás estaba seco. Estaba un poco despeinado por la carrera pero el pelo seguía intacto. Debía haber usado algún tipo de hechizo impermeable… Evie estuvo segura que de haber llevado su varita, tampoco se le habría ocurrido usar algo así.

En cualquier caso, se dio cuenta de que tenía otro problema y bastante más urgente. Cuando apartó las solapas de la túnica para quitársela se percató de que también la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo estaba empapada y ahora se le pegaba y clareaba _ciertas_ partes de su anatomía. ¿Por qué había tenido que olvidar su varita? Respiró hondo intentando ocultar los nervios repentinos y se encogió de hombros.

—No está tan mojada.

—Está chorreando como si acabaras de sacarla del Lago Negro.

—Eres un exagerado.

—Yo nunca exagero —afirmó él torciendo la cabeza—. Además, si te pones enferma, ¿te quedarás en la enfermería como hacemos todos o harás lo que quieras con la excusa de que eres sanadora?

—¡Vale! Me lo quito —aceptó a regañadientes. Se cogió nuevamente las solapas pero antes de separarlas, se giró para darle la espalda.

—¿Qué haces? —Evie se quitó la prenda y se la tendió sin mirarle.

—Nada —le respondió. Draco guardó silencio unos instantes mientras cogía la prenda y la soltaba sobre una de las mesas. Cuando volvió a hablar, había un inconfundible tono malicioso en su voz.

—¿Hay algo que te… dé vergüenza?

Evie sintió que el rostro se le coloreaba.

—Es evidente que sí —soltó con fastidio. Se cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, encogiéndose sobre sí misma. En realidad, no sabía por qué se sentía tan violenta pero el sentimiento se había apoderado de ella.

—¿En serio? ¿A estas alturas todavía te avergüenza que te vea? —preguntó él.

—Te oigo hablar, pero no secarme la túnica —protestó ella obviando la pregunta.

El chico chasqueó la lengua y siseó una palabra en voz baja, seguidamente escuchó un soplo de aire a sus espaldas que duró unos instantes. Evie esperó en silencio tratando de que su corazón se apaciguara; no sabía si eran los nervios o era la exaltación por la carrera pero le iba tan deprisa que su cuerpo se agitaba a su son. El soplo de aire acabó, enseguida notó que algo cálido se deslizaba por sus hombros. Trató de coger los bordes para cubrirse con ella, pero Draco tiró de ellos hasta rodearla. Sus brazos quedaron también a su alrededor.

—No debería darte vergüenza que nadie te vea —le susurró cerca del oído, inclinando la cabeza sobre su hombro—. Eres preciosa.

Una emoción tan cálida como el ambiente que flotaba entre las sombras de las plantas que adornaban el invernadero nació en el pecho de Evie que sonrió algo más tranquila.

—¿Y cómo es que aún no me has invitado al Baile de Hermanamiento que habrá en Navidad? —preguntó ella. Se volvió hacia él para mirarle sin apartarse un palmo y las manos del chico resbalaron suaves hasta su cintura.

—¿Qué baile es ese? No he oído nada.

—Es un baile que ha organizado nuestra nueva directora —Le explicó ella—. El ambiente aún está raro con… bueno, todo lo que pasó aquí el año pasado y quiere que se estrechen lazos, especialmente entre los de nuestro curso.

. Ha puesto como condición que las parejas deben estar formadas por miembros de distintas casas.

—Ya veo… otro burdo intento de nuestra amantísima directora para que las serpientes dejemos de ser los apestados del colegio.

—¡Tampoco es eso!

Por la expresión del chico la noticia no le hizo demasiada ilusión, aunque la ofuscación solo estuvo presente en su mirada un instante. Desapareció cuando sus ojos grises bajaron hasta los de Evie que brillaban cándidos, esperando la invitación formal. Él apretó débilmente los labios y levantó una mano. Su varita flotó sobre la cabeza de la chica con suavidad y una fina brisa cayó sobre ella secando también su cabello, de paso sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la calidez.

—¿Y estás segura de que quieres que… te vean conmigo? —Le preguntó, un tanto preocupado.

—¿A qué viene eso? Pues claro que sí… —respondió Evie sin vacilar—. ¿Acaso prefieres invitar a otra? No querrás llevar a Hermione, ¿verdad?

—¡Cielos, no! —exclamó el chico, realmente perturbado ante esa posibilidad—. Se me pegaría toda la noche para hablarme de los ingredientes de una poción transmutadora o me daría la lata con ese rollo de los elfos domésticos.

—Hermione no es tan aburrida…

—Es una empollona. Y eso nunca cambiará.

Evie calló y le miró, largamente, arqueando lentamente las cejas, pero él se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo que pudo, hasta que finalmente a ella se le puso el rostro rojo y tuvo que ocultarlo en su pecho, al tiempo que le agarraba de la túnica como si se fuera a caer.

—¡Vamos, pídemelo de una vez! —exclamó sofocada contra su pecho—. ¿Por qué lo haces todo tan difícil siempre?

Draco sonrió evitando reírse. La verdadera razón es que era tremendamente divertido.

—¿Quieres venir a ese rollo de baile de aburrimiento conmigo?

Evie volvió a mirarle, pero esta vez con una mueca de fastidio.

—Es Baile de Hermanamiento —Le corrigió y resopló sacudiendo la cabeza—. Vale —añadió ya sin demasiado entusiasmo y desviando la mirada.

Está bien, aquello había sido demasiado. A Draco los bailes nunca le habían hecho ninguna gracia y mucho menos quería, en esos momentos, hacer nada que fuera facilitarle la tarea a los profesores de ese colegio para dar una imagen de unidad de casas de cara al resto del mundo mágico, pero… Miró a la chica que tenía delante y no tuvo duda alguna de que iría a ese baile.

—¿De verdad? — preguntó él de nuevo, adoptando un tono de voz serio. Cogió una de las manos de la chica y notó que aún estaba fría. La subió hasta su rostro y la acercó a sus labios—. ¿Querrías venir conmigo al baile, Evie?

Entornó los ojos mientras acariciaba el dorso pero no dejó de mirarla y vio como el rostro se le coloreaba más todavía, incluso sintió que la mano que sostenía temblaba un poco por los nervios.

—Sí… claro… —Susurró ella, ligeramente conmovida. Incluso tuvo que humedecerse los labios antes de hablar—. Pero a ti no te gustan esos bailes, ¿verdad?

—No. Pero no voy a dejar que algún idiota de Ravenclaw o Hufflepuf te lleve en mi lugar —respondió. Alargó aún más los brazos acercándola a él y sus rostros quedaron casi pegados—. Además, tengo muchas ganas verte tan guapa como en la fiesta de Slughorn… —Hizo un nuevo movimiento de varita y Evie notó algo que se movía en su cabello, la mirada de Draco se agrandó un instante y sus pupilas, por lo general frías, se volvieron tiernas—. Aunque no hay instante en que no te vea así.

El estómago de Evie bullía por las cosquillas y el corazón lo notaba tan ligero y a la vez tan henchido como si fuera a salir volando y a llevarla con él. De reojo se miró en uno de los cristales de las paredes para saber qué había pasado con su pelo.

—¡Ah! —exclamó, sorprendida. La parte delantera se había recogido en una trenza que le cruzaba la cabeza y entre los mechones habían aparecido pequeñas flores blancas—. ¡Es precioso! ¿Cómo sabes hacer esas cosas tan geniales? ¡Ah, debería llevarlo así al baile!

Draco la miró como si lo pensara y acabó por sacudir la cabeza.

—No —susurró—. Tan guapa… solo quiero verte yo —Colocó su mano sobre una de las mejillas sonrosadas—. Evie… te quiero.

Ella le miró fijamente y alzó sus brazos hacia su cuello. La túnica seca se deslizó limpiamente hasta el suelo, sin hacer apenas ruido, y levantó un airecillo que apartó los restos de hojas secas que se amontonaban por los rincones del invernadero.

—Y yo te quiero a ti… chico malo.

El corazón le palpitó con fuerza porque esas palabras procedían de él. Y sentía como si su cuerpo entero las coreara con cada respiración que lo agitaba. El modo en que los ojos del slytherin, tan fríos y desesperados en otro tiempo, resplandecieron en ese instante, mirándola a ella fue como si una corriente eléctrica la golpeara. Aun a pesar de todo lo que había pasado eran muy escasas las ocasiones en que los veía brillar de ese modo y se sintió feliz. Tal vez más feliz de lo que nunca había estado.

La tormenta seguía golpeando las paredes de cristal del invernadero, los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo y el ruido parecía hacer vibrar el mundo, pero no resultaba en absoluto aterrador. Costaba prestar atención a esas cosas que pasaban fuera y parecían tan lejanas cuando Draco la besaba. La forma en que movía los labios sobre los de ella, la forma en que apretaba su cintura con las manos o como empujó su cuerpo hasta que estuvieron apoyados contra una de las largas mesas de madera del invernadero… Todo lo demás se disolvía, desaparecía y no valía la pena pensar en nada de eso. Sin embargo, una idea rara se le vino a la mente cuando el chico empezó a besarla en el cuello y tuvo que soltarlo.

—Espera un momento —Le pidió y el chico alzó el rostro colorado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—En serio…. ¿Cómo es que sabes hacer este tipo de peinados tan bonitos para mujeres? —Le preguntó muerta de curiosidad—. Es un poco raro ahora que lo pienso…

—Digamos que… de niño mi padre pasaba mucho tiempo fuera y… —Se explicó Draco de un modo un tanto apresurado, quizás porque quería seguir rápidamente con lo que estaba haciendo o tal vez porque aquello le incomodaba—; mi madre siempre andaba buscando modos de entretenerme para que no incordiara y…

—¿Te enseñó a… peinarla?

Ahora sí que el rostro del chico se tiñó de verdad de un vergonzoso tono escarlata.

—Dejémoslo ahí.

—¡No tiene nada de malo! Mi padre me enseñaba cosas de medicina también para que no le diera la lata.

—No es exactamente lo mismo —Zanjó él—. Dime, ¿aún tienes frío? —Evie sacudió la cabeza un tanto confusa—. Aun así… creo que debería quitarte esa ropa mojada —murmuró, vacilante. Como vacilante fue el movimiento de su mano hacia la parte baja de la camisa de la chica. La cogió con la punta de los dedos y tiró suavemente hasta que uno de los extremos se desprendió de la falda.

Evie sintió un retorcijón electrizante por todo el cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, creo que deberías —respondió ella—. No es muy probable que nadie vaya a venir por aquí en bastante rato, ¿verdad?

—Probablemente este invernadero estará desierto durante horas —Convino él al tiempo que la miraba como si estuviera a punto de comérsela, aunque sus manos estuvieron serenas y firmes cuando empezó a desabrochar los diminutos botones empapados de la blusa. Una sonrisa fugaz apareció en su rostro en aquel momento.

—¿Qué? —murmuró ella.

—Si antes me hubieran dicho que tendría que cursar un octavo año en este colegio…

—Seguro que te habrías escaqueado de alguna manera —adivinó ella, severa. Después esbozó una dulce medio sonrisa—. Aunque… yo tampoco habría vuelto aquí, después de lo que pasó… si no hubieses estado tú.

Draco alzó los ojos de los botones, aún no había llegado a la mitad pero se olvidó de ellos. Alargó los brazos para estrecharla con fuerza y volvió a besarla con aún más pasión que antes…

.

.

Evie se despertó de golpe con un grito atascado en el fondo de su garganta que se negaba a salir. Incluso se atragantó al intentar decir: _¡NO!_ Y se puso a toser, agitándose entre las sabanas y rebotando contra el colchón una y otra vez. No hay nada peor que un ataque de tos en la cama. Cuando por fin pudo parar, la cabeza le dolía más que nunca.

Pero sin duda lo peor era el corazón, parecía a punto de estallarle.

—No, no, por favor, no, no —empezó a gemir aturdida por el miedo. Negaba con la cabeza mientras, histérica, se puso a gatear sobre el colchón como una niña pequeña—. ¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡Es repugnante! ¿Por qué? ¡Esa no era yo! ¡Yo nunca haría eso! No, no, no, no…

¿Qué demonios era eso tan terrible que acababa de ver? ¡¿Qué era?!

_Solo ha sido un sueño, no. Una pesadilla. Una pesadilla terrible e imposible. _Se dijo.

Dejó de dar vueltas sobre el colchón cuando las palmas de sus manos se enredaron con las sabanas y se sentó sobre sus piernas cogiéndose a uno de los postes de la cama. La madera estaba helada, una de las ventanas del cuarto estaba ligeramente abierta y la frialdad de la mañana se estaba colando sutilmente. No le importó, al contrario; apoyó la frente en la madera, clavándose los relieves de decoración y disfrutó del frescor, pues todo el cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la coronilla le ardía.

_Solo ha sido… una pesadilla_. Se repitió, entornando los ojos. _No ha sido culpa mía, solo ha sido…_ Los párpados le resbalaron, aún le escocían los ojos por el sueño, pero en cuanto lo hizo, el rostro de Draco Malfoy acudió a ella, nítido como si lo tuviera realmente delante. Dio un nuevo respingo y se abrazó al poste como si necesitara refugiarse en alguien.

_No. Basta. Desaparece_. Le chilló al rostro pálido y frío que veía ante sus ojos. _¿Por qué he soñado algo tan horrible? ¿Por qué con él? Es el último chico con quien querría hacer nada de eso._

—Evie, ¿estás bien? —La chica alzó la mirada hacia la cama que había al otro lado del cuarto. Sam la observaba sentada en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y unos cuantos coleteros y horquillas esparcidos a su alrededor. Tenía el rostro muy despejado, aunque la observaba con un poco de miedo—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Evie se frotó los ojos y gateó de vuelta al cabecero. Introdujo los pies en las sabanas, se le habían quedado helados.

—He tenido la peor pesadilla de mi vida —respondió. El calor se había esfumado, dejando tan solo un rastro de sudor frío en su piel. Tiró de las sabanas hasta su barbilla y se apartó el pelo de la cara—. He pasado mucho miedo.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Por qué… lo preguntas?

Sam se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—No parecía que fuera tan malo… —opinó amontonando los coleteros como si nada sobre su colcha—. Hace unos minutos sonreías dormida. Yo creía que soñabas algo agradable.

—Pues te equivocas. Ha sido horroroso —Y añadió—: y que sepas que resulta muy inquietante despertarme contigo observándome de ese modo.

—Ya… —Sam no dejaba de sonreír, evidentemente no creía una palabra de su amiga pero Evie no pensaba soltar prenda. Finalmente Sam extendió los brazos y le arrojó los coleteros, una lluvia multicolor cayó sobre su rostro adormilado y descompuesto—. ¡Vamos, suéltalo! ¡Estabas soñando con James, ¿a qué sí?!

—No soñaba con él. ¡No soñaba con nadie!

—¡Estabas abrazando a la almohada con todas tus fuerzas!

—¡No es cierto! —Evie se puso colorada y desvió la mirada—. No digas algo tan sucio.

Sam parpadeó, confusa y se rascó la cabeza con un dedo.

—¿Sucio? ¿Por qué?

Evie se giró sobre el colchón y guardó silencio. El corazón le golpeaba salvajemente aunque no sabía si era debido aún al efecto del sueño o a que las insinuaciones de Sam la habían puesto muy nerviosa.

Se sentía realmente mal… como culpable. Aunque no había sido real, solo con soñar algo así, simplemente permitir que Malfoy la tocara (incluso en un sueño) era algo horrible. Pero, ¿por qué había soñado precisamente con él? Hacía ya mucho que no pensaba en él, ni en la sarta de tonterías que Pansy Parkinson la dijo justo antes de arrojarle ese maldito _giratiempo_ haciéndola desaparecer.

Tal vez… como faltaba tan poco para que volviera a su época le estaba entrando el miedo por tener que verse las caras de nuevo con esa gente. Entonces, ¿por qué no había soñado con Pansy?

De hecho, desde que sabía exactamente el tiempo que le quedaba de estar allí, Evie no paraba de ver u oír cosas que de algún modo le recordaban su partida; quizás su cerebro se estaba preparando para volver, para decir adiós y de ese modo, alejaba de ella ideas peligrosas como la absurda posibilidad de quedarse allí para siempre.

Pero, ¿por qué Malfoy? Pensar en él no hacía que aumentaran, precisamente, sus ganas de regresar.

No obstante, Evie no fue capaz de apartar ese estúpido sueño (¡Pesadilla!) de su mente durante toda la mañana del viernes. Estuvo ausente en todas las clases y por más que James le preguntaba, ella no podía decirle qué era lo que la preocupaba tanto. Ni siquiera cuando James la abrazó logró sacarse de la cabeza esas imágenes tan abominables. Y lo peor fue que, según avanzaba el día, su forma de pensar en el sueño comenzó a cambiar un poco.

Para la hora de la comida, Evie removía su tazón de sopa de verduras con la cuchara sin demasiadas ganas de comer. James y los otros estaban sentados cerca, pero distraídos con sus tonterías habituales y apenas la hicieron caso. Sam volvía a estar desaparecida.

El sueño seguía rondando por su mente.

_Parecía… muy feliz_. Tuvo que reconocer, después de horas y horas luchando contra esa idea. Ella, en esa pesadilla ominosa, parecía feliz. Y Malfoy también… en realidad, ni siquiera parecía el mismo chico. Estaba relajado, haciendo bromas que no eran hirientes, cariñoso, conmovido; era difícil incluso reconocerle. Desde luego, esa expresión amorosa y tierna no se la había visto adoptar ni una sola vez en todos esos años de colegio juntos. Claro que… el Malfoy del sueño parecía feliz, y el que ella conocía nunca se lo había parecido, ni una vez. Fanfarroneaba y se reía de todo el mundo, pero nunca le pareció un chico realmente alegre. ¿Quién podría serlo con tanta agresividad y violencia dentro?

_Daba la impresión de que éramos… éramos… ¿novios?_

Esa idea le produjo un escalofrío helado y muy desagradable. Era algo absurdo y surrealista. Sin embargo, había una clara intimidad entre ellos y también confianza.

_Estaba a solas con él y ni siquiera tenía mi varita_. ¡Jamás se le ocurriría hacer algo así en la realidad. ¡Sería una locura! Pero en el sueño, incluso le permitía usar su magia sobre ella sin vacilar. Como si estuviera segura de que no la haría ningún daño. _Como si… confiara en él plenamente_.

_Y le decía que le quería_. Recordó Evie, sonrojándose. Apretó la cuchara sintiéndose avergonzada. _Y además…_ Su cuerpo tembló, rígido sobre el banco. _Daba la sensación de que íbamos a… íbamos a…_ No pudo ni terminar de pensarlo, era demasiado increíble. Sintió la necesidad de taparse con algo, incluso miró a ambos lados por si alguien podía oír sus pensamientos, pero por supuesto todos seguían comiendo sin más.

Tuvo que suspirar, nerviosa.

_No parecía que esa fuera la primera vez_, opinó también. _Jamás haría algo como eso si no estuviera realmente enamorada, seguro. _

¿Qué estaba haciendo dándole vueltas a ese sueño y tratando de encontrarle sentido? ¡Los sueños no tienen sentido! ¡Solo son fantasías estúpidas de la mente! Lo importante era lo que sentía estando despierta y aquel sueño y todo lo que representaba le había repugnado y atemorizado. Nada más. Ella era dueña de sus sentimientos y por el único que sentía algo de verdad era James.

Solo quería soñar con él.

—¿No vas a comer nada? —Le preguntó el chico unos minutos después. Se olvidó de Sirius y Remus que se lanzaban migas de pan a los ojos usando las cucharillas como catapultas y se volvió hacia la chica, preocupado—. ¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara…

—Es que no he dormido muy bien —respondió Evie. Ver el rostro de James era realmente reconfortante en esos instantes. Se centró en sus rasgos y desechó el recuerdo de cualquier otro chico que pudiera tener. Se acercó a él sobre el banco de madera y se agarró a su brazo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro—. Solo estoy muy cansada.

—Ya veo… —dijo él, sin más. Evie agradeció que no le hiciera ninguna pregunta. A veces James resultaba un poco atolondrado, pero tenía un instinto maravilloso para saber cuándo debía insistir y cuando permanecer simplemente en silencio.

Dejó que se apoyara en él lo que restaba de tiempo de la comida y Evie pudo descansar un poco y olvidarse del asunto del sueño. Pero que no le preguntara al respecto, no significaba que James no se hubiese dado cuenta de que algo inquietaba a su novia.

El resto de la tarde se aseguró de sentarse a su lado y se mostró especialmente encantador con ella. Evie sospechaba que él pensaba que estaba así de melancólica porque apenas quedaban tres días para la separación, pero lo cierto era que, por culpa de ese sueño, Evie no había pensado mucho en ello.

**.:._—****¿Es esto amor verdadero?****—_.:.**

La última clase de aquel día fue de Pociones.

Era casi una tortura que los alumnos de Gryffindor tuvieran que arrastrarse hasta las mazmorras del castillo a última hora de la tarde de un viernes para recibir dos horas interminables de Pociones. Aunque el profesor de aquella época era mucho menos aterrador que Snape, tenía la contrapartida de ser absolutamente soporífero. Sus palabras eran diez veces más efectivas para hacer dormir a alguien que el más potente de los filtros, especialmente a esa hora, cuando el sol se encogía y sus rayos retrocedían hacia el exterior, las mazmorras parecían mucho más oscuras y la luz de las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes invitaban irremediablemente al sueño.

Tras toda una semana de emociones, partidos de quidditch, tormentas, atacantes secretos, disputas y demás, Evie se recostó sobre el pupitre, procurando esconder su rostro tras su caldero de peltre todo lo posible y se dedicó a dejar que el sosegado y monocorde tono del profesor la relajara, tenía el mismo efecto que una nana.

No obstante y a pesar de todo ello, aquel día el profesor dijo algo que consiguió sacarla de semejante sopor infernal.

—_Amortentia_ —dijo el hombre señalando una marmita que había colocado en medio de la clase y de la que salía un poderoso humo blanco que, en lugar de elevarse hacia el techo, parecía derramarse por los bordes del caldero hasta el suelo acompañado de ese burbujeante sonido—. ¿Alguien sabe lo que es?

Evie no solía prestar atención a las preguntas de los profesores porque generalmente no conocía las respuestas o si las conocía, Hermione levantaba su mano rápida como un halcón sin darle a tiempo a responder a nadie más.

Pero aquel día, Hermione no estaba allí y Evie levantó la barbilla de su brazo.

—Oh dios mío… —murmuró, sobrecogida—. Sé la respuesta.

—¿Eh?

—Conozco la respuesta a la pregunta —dijo, excitada, tirando de la túnica a James que estaba a su lado.

—¡Venga ya, Adler! —Soltó Sirius desde la mesa de delante. James le propinó una colleja.

—Pues, adelante, responde —La animó, después.

Aún con cierta inseguridad, Evie levantó la mano. No lo podía creer, era la única que lo había hecho. El profesor la miró directamente a ella y con la cabeza la indicó que contestara. Por fin podría responder a una pregunta sin que Hermione la pisara… aunque precisamente conocía la respuesta porque se la había oído a ella durante una clase parecida a esa, en su época.

—La _amortentia_ es el filtro de amor más potente que existe, aunque no puede crear un amor real, lo que sí provoca es un fuerte encaprichamiento en aquel que lo toma — Intentó recordar, sabía que había algo más—. ¡Ah! Además huele diferente para cada persona según lo que nos atrae.

El profesor sonrió, impresionado.

—¡Excelente, señorita Adler! —Evie hizo un gesto de victoria para sí misma—. ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! — Algunos de sus compañeros la sonrieron y James le dio una palmadita en el brazo—. Ya que ha acertado la pregunta, ¿le apetece acercarse y descubrir a qué huele?

—¡Claro!

Dejó su mesa con entusiasmo y se colocó frente al caldero esquivando el espeso humo que seguía vertiéndose por los bordes y deslizándose por el suelo como la bruma durante el amanecer. En cuanto acercó la cabeza al brebaje una mezcla de agradables olores inundó su nariz, uno tras otro.

—Díganos que capta, señorita Adler.

Evie se inclinó un poco más y aspiró profundamente. Al principio le olía increíblemente bien, pero era incapaz de separar convenientemente los olores, pero intentó concentrarse e ir uno por uno.

—Huelo a chocolate, a canela, huelo a… las páginas de los libros antiguos y… —Tras esos olores había uno más. Un olor muy particular que fue penetrando en su nariz poco a poco, pero que hizo a los demás retroceder adueñándose de ella por completo. Nunca lo había olido antes pero le encantó—. Es como una colonia o aroma que mezcla distintas hierbas como la manzanilla, la hierba buena y… algo más… ¿cuero?

Ese olor era cada vez más intenso y atrayente. Evie cerró los ojos sintiendo que solo era capaz de apreciar ese olor; la reconfortaba y la calmaba… de pronto deseó oler esa esencia el resto de su vida.

—¿Señorita Adler? —La voz del profesor la trajo de vuelta, obligándola a abrir los ojos, aunque le costó reconocer el aula y recordar lo que estaba haciendo. Ese olor la había transportado a algún otro lugar.

—Qué raro. Creo que no reconozco ese último olor.

El profesor sonrió.

—Quizás debería fijarse en él —Le aconsejó el hombre, con un gesto de mano la indicó que regresara a su asiento. Cuando Evie pasó cerca, el profesor añadió en voz baja—. Y también en la persona que huela así.

Evie dio un respingo, pero siguió caminando hasta su asiento. Frunció el ceño y de hecho, no pudo evitar inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia James y olfatear a su alrededor… no era su olor. Y por supuesto, no era el olor de Harry, de eso estaba segura.

_Bah_, pensó, apoyando la barbilla de vuelta sobre el pupitre. Era un olor que nunca antes había olido, no pertenecía a nadie que conociera aunque…

_Es tan irresistible_ pensó, apenada, mirando lastimosamente aquel caldero burbujeante.

La clase continuó tan soporífera como siempre mientras los alumnos contaban los minutos que faltan para que el fin de semana diera comienzo oficialmente. Muchos de ellos ya habían recogido sus cosas y guardado sus libros, lanzaban miradas inquietas a la pila donde se limpiaban los calderos y demás utensilios, quizás preparándose para salir corriendo y llegar los primeros. No obstante, antes de que el profesor diera la orden, la puerta del aula se abrió y Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio entró en la sala.

Los alumnos dormidos despertaron y el profesor inició un monologo nervioso que pretendía ser un muy respetuoso saludo para el director. Al verle entrar a Evie se le encogió el estómago.

_Viene a por mí_. Se dijo, totalmente convencida. Se irguió sobre la silla, agarrándose al borde de la mesa y sintió que James, a su lado, hacia lo mismo. Casi pudo sentir la alteración del chico encerrada en su cuerpo cuando este la cogió de la mano a toda prisa.

Pero Dumbledore sonrió, cortés, al profesor y le pidió unos minutos para comunicar algo a la clase.

—Solo quería hacer una visita para anunciar que este domingo, el día de Halloween, en lugar de hacer nuestro tradicional banquete junto a la exhibición de nuestros fantasmas, se llevará a cabo un baile de máscaras para todos los cursos.

Evie suspiró con tanta fuerza que su frente estuvo a punto de golpearse contra la mesa. La presión de la mano de James aflojó también.

—El baile será, por supuesto, en el Gran Comedor. Y las máscaras os las entregaremos nosotros en la entrada, de modo que solo tenéis que preocuparos de ir elegantes —continuó el hombre con evidente alegría—. Espero veros a todos allí dispuestos a pasar un rato divertido entre amigos.

Evie se fijó en que incluso el profesor parecía un tanto confuso con aquel anuncio, pero no es que el profesor de pociones fuera de los más avispados de aquel tiempo. El resto de los alumnos, por el contrario, estaba claramente encantado con la idea del baile y Dumbledore, complacido, contemplaba sus rostros emocionados. Ahora más que nunca parecía un abuelo repartiendo caramelos entre sus nietos.

Tras las palabras del director, al profesor no le quedó más remedio que anunciar que la clase había terminado, así que el aula se vio inundado por ese ruido temible de cientos de sillas arrastradas por el suelo y las voces altas de jóvenes que llevan demasiado tiempo callados.

Evie y los demás también se levantaron e hicieron cola para lavar sus utensilios, pero Dumbledore no se marchó enseguida, sino que se quedó hablando con el profesor unos minutos, así que Evie siguió vigilándole de reojo con inquietud. Un extraño temor se apoderó de ella, tanto así que empezó a meter prisa a los chicos para que fueran más rápidos pues deseaba salir de esa clase a toda velocidad, antes de que Dumbledore…

—Señorita Adler, ¿puede esperar un momento? —La voz de Dumbledore fue como si la atravesara una flecha. Le miró, temerosa y el hombre la sonrió, a pesar de todo—. Hay algo que quiero decirle.

Evie asintió. A su lado, James le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio un ligero apretón; _no te preocupes, estoy contigo_, sin duda eso era lo que el chico intentaba decirle. Por desgracia, cuando la clase se vació del todo y los dos se acercaron al director, este torció la cabeza.

—Señor Potter, es mejor que espere fuera…

—Pero yo…

—Por favor —Dumbledore asomó sus ojillos por encima de las gafas y arqueó las cejas—. Será solo un momento.

James se resistió, apretando la mano de Evie, sin soltarla aun cuando dio los primeros pasos para alejarse. Le lanzó una mirada de pánico desde la puerta, pero curiosamente Evie no se sintió tan asustada como antes: quizás porque ya sabía lo que iba a oír.

.

.

—Oye, Blaise… ¿Qué opinas de los sueños?

El moreno arrugó la nariz, confuso. Era última hora de la tarde, él y Draco estaban apoyados contra un muro que daba al jardín de piedra que había en el centro del castillo. El sol estaba ya muy bajo, pero sus rayos se reflejaban contra la blancura de la roca y era como si saltara en todas direcciones creando una atmosfera rojiza bastante deprimente.

Draco le había citado allí para hablar de algunos de los asuntos que se traían entre manos, pero nada más ver a su amigo sabía que le ocurría algo. Llevaban ya unos cuantos minutos en completo silencio y Draco jugueteaba con un libro en sus manos como si nada más que eso le interesara. Y ahora le salía con esa pregunta tan extraña.

—Sueños… ¿eh? —repitió, con cuidado—. ¿Acaso me estás preguntando lo que he soñado?

Malfoy hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Ha habido muchos magos y brujas que afirman poder ver el futuro en sus sueños pero, ¿crees que sea verdad?

—¿Adivinar el futuro a través de lo que sueñas? —Blaise Zabinni se llevó las manos a la espalda y recargó su peso sobre ellas, apoyándolas en el muro—. Ya sabes que eso de la adivinación no es más que una patochada —La expresión de su amigo no cambió, pero de algún modo supo que esa respuesta no le había gustado—. ¿Has soñado algo interesante?

Sí, Malfoy había tenido un sueño de lo más interesante. Y también, desconcertante. No era la primera vez que soñaba con Evie ni mucho menos, pero esta vez había sido distinto y por eso no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño tan real que… podías oler las plantas que había alrededor, notar el frío sobre tu cuerpo o la textura de la piel de otra persona? —preguntó.

—Creo que… no.

La razón por la cual Draco Malfoy sospechaba que ese sueño podía ser, en realidad, una visión del futuro, no era que hubiera visto en él lo que más ansiaba conseguir: Evie le aceptaba, le amaba. Eso era algo en lo que ni siquiera quería pensar. Pero había otras cosas en ese sueño que le habían llamado la atención; se mencionaba un misterioso octavo año en Hogwarts, una nueva directora, y se insinuaba que algo malo había pasado allí en el pasado… ¿Era una visión de dos años en el futuro?

No se lo sacaba de la cabeza, especialmente después de las extrañas palabras de la loca de Trelawney sobre que vigilara sus sueños.

Pero si era una visión, ¿por qué la había tenido justo ahora que Evie había desaparecido? Acaso… tal vez significaba que debía tener esperanza en que ella regresaría sana y salva. Tal vez ella iba a regresar para… ¿estar con él?

—Eh, ¿estás bien? —Blaise chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara y Draco volvió en sí.

No era momento para pensar en esa clase de cosas. El presente era lo que de verdad importaba.

—Olvida lo que he dicho —repuso, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Has conseguido lo que te pedí?

Zabinni se irguió, instantáneamente su semblante se endureció y adoptó una postura más seria.

—Sí, ya lo tengo, aunque no me lo enviaran hasta que tú me digas —le explicó—. Es más seguro que no esté en el castillo hasta que sea imprescindible.

—Bien.

—Finalmente será un collar.

—Eso es lo de menos, mientras la maldición este a la altura.

Blaise asintió.

—Oye Draco… ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó su amigo—. En fin, aun tienes los armarios…

—Eso va a tardar mucho más tiempo del que creía y tengo que empezar a moverme ya —respondió el otro, visiblemente fastidiado. No cabía duda de que se veía forzado por algo más fuerte que él, aunque siguiera disimulando y fingiendo una fortaleza que se resquebrajaba cada vez más—. Tengo que hacerlo antes de que se me acabe el tiempo.

Le indicó a Zabinni que se adelantara y él permaneció rezagado, junto al muro un poco más. Miró de nuevo la portada del libro, conocía cada detalle de la cubierta de memoria y también cada una de las palabras de las primeras páginas. Pasó algunas de ellas y sus ojos plateados se perdieron en la tinta roja que había subrayado algunos de los párrafos.

Uno de ellos saltó y oyó las palabras en sus oídos como si alguien se las susurrara.

_Si todo pereciera y él se salvara, yo podría seguir existiendo; y si todo lo demás permaneciera y él fuera aniquilado, el universo entero se convertiría en un desconocido totalmente extraño para mí._

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa un tanto lúgubre.

—¿Es esto amor verdadero? —preguntó.

La primera vez que leyó esas palabras no las había encontrado ningún significado, pero ahora era distinto. Algo terrible se precipitaba a los muros de Hogwarts y no le había importado, ni había sabido lo que era el auténtico pavor ante la destrucción hasta ahora. Lo único que le importaba del mundo había desaparecido y sí, el universo era un lugar extraño para él. Pero después de ese sueño… Si Evie regresaba a salvo, todo lo demás podía desmoronarse, hundirse en el foso más profundo y en la oscuridad más negra, porque nada tendría más importancia que el hecho de que ella hubiese vuelto.

Pero, ¿podía tener esperanza?

Si Trelawney llevaba razón en sus locuras solo tendría que esperar tres días para saberlo.

.

.

Evie se encontró con James fuera del aula. Estaba sentado, sin embargo, en el suelo y de espaldas a la puerta, apoyado en un muro, encorvado y con los hombros hundidos. Parecía un resignado condenado a muerte que solo espera la confirmación de su triste destino. Evie odió tener que ser ella quien se lo dijera.

Caminó hacia él sin ganas, queriendo todo el tiempo darse la vuelta y huir. Suspiró justo antes de agacharse y sentarse a su lado, James no la miró enseguida, su mirada estaba, en realidad, muy lejos. Evie apoyó su hombro en el de él y guardó silencio, pensando las palabras. Finalmente, el chico se estiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dijo:

—Dime, ahora es a mí a quien se le ha acabado el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Fue capaz de dotar a esas tristes palabras de una pequeña chispa de burla; sin duda James era una persona increíble.

—Dice que puedo quedarme hasta que termine el baile —explicó Evie—. Está bien… al menos podremos pasarlo bien todos juntos en Halloween.

A veces la tristeza es tan honda y doliente que no eres capaz de dejarla salir; no es que no quieras, es que te resulta imposible. Te paraliza y solo puedes seguir fingiendo. Evie pensó que eso es lo que ellos hacían, aparentando tanta calma y serenidad ante un hecho tan desgarrador como el que se iba a producir. No estaban preparados para dejar salir lo que sentían de verdad.

James asintió, estirando sus largas piernas sobre el suelo. Volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

—¿Querrás venir conmigo al baile?

—Pues claro que iré contigo —respondió sin dudar. Esta vez no. No pensaría en si era lo correcto, ni en Lily y el futuro. Nada de eso ya importaba, quedaban menos de tres días… no había tiempo para pensar tanto las cosas. Sonrió cogiéndose al brazo de James y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro—. Aunque aquí no tengo nada parecido a un vestido para el baile.

—No te preocupes por eso —respondió él, rodeándola con un brazo—. Mañana deberíamos ir de excursión, ¿sabes?

—¿De… excursión? ¿Y a dónde?

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclamer****: Los personajes (salvo la protagonista y alguno más), los lugares, y grandes partes de la trama de esta historia no me pertenecen; son propiedad única y exclusiva de la grandiosa y maravillosa J. K. Rowling (que los dioses de la literatura la bendigan siempre XD), yo solo voy a usarlos para crear un fanfic divertido y loco que espero que también os divierta a vosotros.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

—**Con El Tiempo No Se Juega—**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**18.**

**.**

**.:._—****¿Has venido a hacerme cositas?****—_.:.**

Era sábado.

El último sábado que Evie Spellman pasaría en el pasado… el último sábado en la vida de Evie Adler. Lo dijera como lo dijera le sonaba terriblemente lamentable y su estado de ánimo no andaba precisamente por las nubes cuando abrió los ojos aquella mañana.

Incluso el torbellino de Sam captó enseguida que algo no andaba bien con su amiga y le preguntó un par de veces qué era lo que le ocurría (_¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te has peleado con James? ¿Seguro que estás bien?_). Evie tuvo que hacer un gran uso de su fuerza de voluntad para no responder de malas maneras en alguna ocasión. Sam estuvo especialmente atosigante para una Evie agotada de tanto lidiar con emociones muy penosas; pero se contuvo porque cuando miraba a su amiga se sentía culpable al pensar que faltaba menos de dos días para irse y no podía decirle ni una palabra.

Tenía una sensación parecida cada vez que miraba a cualquiera de las personas que había conocido en el pasado, así que pronto comenzó a sentir ansiedad y deseó encontrar a James cuanto antes para estar con él, puesto que era el único que sabía la verdad; solo se sentía tranquila cuando estaban juntos.

Sin embargo, los planes para ese día eran otros.

Cuando las dos amigas bajaron a desayunar al Gran Comedor fueron interceptadas por los tres chicos tan repentinamente que ni siquiera Sam tuvo ocasión de huir (y eso que se había vuelto una experta en ello los últimos días). Las rodearon justo frente a las puertas y se las ingeniaron para llevárselas de allí y antes de que fueran conscientes de hacia dónde se dirigían, los cinco estuvieron junto a la estatua de la bruja; la entrada al túnel secreto que conectaba Hogwarts con Hogsmeade.

—¡Vamos a pasar el día a Hogsmeade! —anunció James—. Y la primera parada será en _Las Tres Escobas_ para desayunar, así que debemos darnos prisa.

—Pero… yo no… —Sam trató de escaquearse sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de los presentes. Se agarró al brazo de Evie con tanta fuerza que esta podía sentir los puntos de presión de cada uno de sus dedos. Además tiraba de ella disimuladamente como si así le suplicara que la ayudara a huir.

Evie se volvió hacia su amiga tratando de aflojar su mano.

—Venga Sammy, será muy divertido —Le dijo—. Además, así aprovechamos para comprar un vestido para el baile de mañana. Me dijiste que no tenías ninguno, ¿no?

—Realmente no creo que me haga… mucha… falta… —Los ojillos temerosos de Sam se alzaron, aunque muy brevemente, y miraron a Sirius y Remus en un ráfaga incómoda. Su rostro se ruborizó y apretó los párpados—. ¡No puedo ir! ¡Lo siento!

—Sam…

Era su penúltimo día, Evie quería que estuvieran todos juntos. No sería lo mismo si Sam no les acompañaba, pero ¿cómo podía explicárselo? Por suerte, James pareció percatarse de lo que sucedía y dio un paso hacia delante.

—Venga Makey, ven con nosotros. Ya es hora de que todo vuelva a la normalidad —le pidió—. Te doy mi palabra de que esos dos mendrugos se comportarán. Nada de peleas y desde luego tampoco harán o dirán nada que te incomode. ¿Verdad que sí, mendrugos?

Los otros dos estaban tan avergonzados de encontrarse cara a cara con Sam como lo estaba ella, tanto así que ni reaccionaron al insulto de su amigo. Remus estaba tan colorado que hasta las puntas de sus orejas sobresalían rojas entre los mechones de pelo rubio. Sirius sostenía a duras penas una pose de pasota falsa y pobre.

—No voy a decir nada —admitió él. Se apartó los cabellos de la cara y miró a Sam de frente—. Vamos Sam, olvidémoslo todo y ven con nosotros.

La chica lo contempló aún inquieta pero acabó sonriendo.

—Por mí tampoco habrá problemas —añadió Lupin con una voz un tanto más dubitativa—. Siento lo que ha pasado, Sammy.

Sirius hizo una mueca, pero se contuvo de hacer más. Probablemente porque James le vigilaba de reojo y con la varita en su mano.

Sam asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias, chicos.

El ambiente pareció relajarse por fin entre los tres y Sam accedió a acompañarles a Hogsmeade. Evie suspiró, aliviada.

—¿Has visto? Todo gracias a mí —chuleó James colocándose a su lado antes de entrar por el túnel de la bruja. Agarró su mano y Evie se mordió la lengua antes de decir nada. A fin de cuentas todo había salido bien y tenían un día de diversión por delante. Al menos podría olvidarse de la pena durante ese tiempo.

.

.

Ciertamente aquel fue uno de los días más felices que Evie pasó en el pasado.

Por fin, las tormentas y ventiscas dieron un respiro y, aunque seguía haciendo mucho frío, al menos pudieron pasear sin problemas por las ya invernales calles de Hogsmeade.

Tras el desayuno en _Las Tres Escobas_, pasearon por las zonas más comerciales del pueblo yendo de una tienda a otra, revisando los escaparates y haciendo una pausa y bien larga en Zonko para comprar todo tipo de artilugios de broma.

Volvieron a _Las Tres Escobas_ para comer y después de eso, cuando el sol se deshizo de las nubes que lo mantenían atrapado, alguien propuso que la mejor manera de hacer la digestión sería hacer una pelea de bolas de nieve. La idea no fue seguida, en principio, por nadie. Pero igualmente una bola surcó el cielo y se fue a estrellar en la cabeza de James que, al no saber quién había sido el responsable, decidió atacar a diestro y siniestro a todos los presentes.

Ese fue el estallido.

Pasaron al menos una hora, a las afueras del pueblo, lanzando y recibiendo bombas de nieve. Al principio todo estuvo equilibrado porque la guerra se desarrolló al estilo muggle; usaban las manos únicamente para amontonar la nieve y lanzar las bolas, pero por supuesto, los dedos se les agarrotaron y la magia las sustituyo. Ahora las bolas se lanzaban de diez en diez, podían venir de cualquier parte y era necesario protegerse con un escudo para no acabar sepultado.

James enseñó a Evie un hechizo para formar una barrera invisible a su alrededor para evitar la mayoría de impactos, aunque resultó ser un tanto débil y la chica acabó empapada y con la nariz más roja que una cereza.

Cuando todos estuvieron exhaustos y congelados, Sam la suplicó que fueran de una vez a mirar los vestidos para el baile y el grupo se separó por un rato.

Encontraron una tienda de vestidos regentada por una señora un tanto robusta que las miró muy mal por llegar con las ropas empapadas y con los zapatos llenos de barro, así que en cuanto les fue posible, Evie y Sam se escabulleron entre las filas de vestidos para salir del campo visual de esa mujer.

Sam volvía a estar emocionada por el asunto del baile. Era como una niña pequeña que se hubiese zampado una tonelada de azúcar mientras iba de un sitio a otro sacando vestidos y colocándoselos en el brazo doblado para después llevárselos al probador.

Desde el interior de este, Sam no dejó de parlotear mientras se probaba uno tras otro. Evie siguió buscando alguno que le gustara, sin alejarse demasiado del probador cuando Sam habló:

—Oye Evie, James ya te ha pedido ir al baile, ¿verdad?

—Pues claro.

—Ya.

Evie encontró uno que le gustó. Era de un tono rosa pálido, bastante sencillo aunque elegante. Lo cogió de la percha y se lo puso sobre el cuerpo mirándose a un espejo. Se le ocurrió entonces que… si tenía que volver a su época nada más terminar el baile, puede que tuviera que irse así vestida… ¿cómo explicaría algo así cuando llegara?

_¿Qué hago pensando en eso ahora?_

Se apartó del espejo y regresó al probador.

—¿Con quién irás tú? —Le preguntó a Sam—. ¿Con Sirius o Remus?

El probador se abrió y Sam apareció ataviada con un llamativo vestido de cuatro colores distintos. A Evie le recordó a uno de esos cuadros de alguna tendencia moderna que no sabía bien lo que representaban cuando los veía en el museo.

—¡Vaya, Sammy! Es tan… —Evie apretó los labios, indecisa. Una de las mangas le llegaba hasta el codo, mientras que la otra era corta y tan abombada como si llevara por dentro un manguito inflado. La falda era más larga por detrás que por delante y el escote era una extraña mezcla de estilos.

—Lo sé, es precioso —dijo la otra, admirándolo en el espejo donde Evie se había mirado también. Realmente sus ojillos brillaban mientras pasaba las manos por el tejido. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero su semblante no era del todo alegre—. Ninguno de los dos me ha pedido que vaya al baile con él, Evie.

La otra dio un respingo, sorprendida.

—¿No? Oh, vaya eso es…

—Es bueno, lo sé. A fin de cuentas no podría decirle que sí a ninguno sin herir al otro —La interrumpió Sam agitando la falda del vestido.

—Ahm, bueno si está bien…

—Pero es triste. Sé que ningún otro chico de la escuela me lo va a pedir —Esta vez Evie se calló, porque no sabía que decir para no meter la pata. El pensamiento de Sam era demasiado rápido como para que pudiera seguirla. Finalmente Sam resopló y se estiró para llegar hasta la cremallera que tenía en la espalda—. Puede que no valga la pena ni que lo compre.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Perderte el baile?

—¿Y por qué no?

_¡Porque será mi última noche! Y debemos estar todos juntos._

Evie se acercó a su amiga y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Cómprate el vestido y ven conmigo al baile —Le pidió—. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar. ¿Y si Sirius o Remus te pidiera ir al baile pero el otro no? ¡No habría ningún problema! O podría ser que algún otro chico te vea tan guapa con esto en el baile que quiera bailar contigo… ¡Nunca se sabe! Pero debes venir, Sammy. ¡Es muy importante!

Sam se quedó mirándola, perpleja, ante tanta vehemencia. Y por una vez, en lugar de asediar a Evie con preguntas, se limitó a comentar una vez más lo extraña que estaba su amiga. Por lo menos, aceptó quedarse con el vestido y Evie eligió el de color rosa pálido.

La señora de la tienda dejó de mirarlas mal cuando le entregaron el dinero, incluso les dio unas bolsas de papel especial para llevar los vestidos, ocultos de miradas indiscretas, lo cual fue muy útil cuando se reunieron con los chicos pues estos intentaron por todos los medios descubrir el color de los vestidos.

Las compras consumieron algo más de tiempo del que habían creído y cuando quisieron darse cuenta la tarde estaba por terminar y el sol había decidido comenzar su retirada. Las sombras caían y las luces a lo largo y ancho de las calles de Hogsmeade comenzaban a titilar.

Decidieron, pues, que era hora de volver a Hogwarts.

Mientras se retiraban de vuelta al túnel, Remus alzó los ojos hacia las farolas que brillaban intensamente sobre el cielo oscurecido por los nubarrones nocturnos, aun así sonrió complacido.

—Esto me recuerda a las luces que ponen en Navidad —murmuró—. ¡Entonces sí que es bonito!

—¡Es verdad! ¡Me encanta Hogsmeade en Navidad! —opinó Sam dando saltitos con la bolsa chocando contra sus piernas.

—Pues volveremos entonces —dijo Sirius con sus manos hundidas hasta los codos en los bolsillos de su chaquetón—. Y haremos la revancha de la guerra de bolas de nieve.

—¡Eso! ¡Será genial!

Evie los escuchó, sonriendo tristemente y con la mirada en el suelo. Navidad… ella ya no estaría. El corazón le dolió intensamente, sentía cada vez más frío. Por suerte, James apareció sonriente como siempre, fingiendo no haber oído nada. En silencio la rodeó con un brazo y avanzó a su lado como si todo estuviera bien.

_No pasa nada, en realidad_, se dijo Evie.

Todavía no era el momento de ponerse triste. Todavía no.

_Quiero estar feliz un poco más._

.

.

Después de haber pasado todo un día de diversión y compras en Hogsmeade en completa calma, Evie pensaba que simplemente su cerebro se había hecho a la idea de la partida. Lo había asumido y se había resignado a esperar ese momento. Estaba bien que así fuera pues, de ese modo, podía disfrutar del tiempo que le quedaba con sus amigos.

Había creído que por una vez en su vida ella tenía el control sobre sus emociones.

Pero fue por la noche, cuando Sam ya dormía y la luz de su vela se estaba consumiendo en la mesilla cuando perdió el hilo de lo que estaba leyendo y súbitamente, apareció el rostro de James en su mente. Veía su expresión, la que había adoptado unas horas atrás, al despedirse en las escaleras. No sabía por qué, ya que él también se había mostrado tranquilo y animado… en realidad, no la había mirado de ningún modo que pudiera indicar que se sentía triste o abatido. James la había sonreído como siempre y simplemente se había ido… ¿Había sido como siempre? Quizás había sido una sonrisa demasiado suave, templada, sin separar los labios y con los ojos ligeramente entornados.

Entonces, ¿estaba… un poco triste?

Estuvo rumiando esa duda durante al menos veinte minutos, sin dejar de mirar la cándida luz de la vela y las líneas oblicuas de la cera derretida que se esparcía sobre su propia base.

Puede que se lo hubiese imaginado porque era ella quien estaba triste en verdad. Lo había disimulado tan bien durante todo el día que ni siquiera había sentido esa angustia pero ahora, en ese silencio, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Solo faltaba un día, menos de un día en realidad. Y nunca volverían a verse… James estaba convencido de que sí, de que en el futuro se reencontrarían y Evie sospechaba que esa idea era lo que no dejaba que el chico se derrumbara; no podía decirle que en el futuro al que ella volvería él ya estaba muerto. Tenía que callar y aguantar el dolor que le provocaba pensar en ello.

Se incorporó sobre el colchón y se frotó los brazos. ¿Cómo podía dormir la noche antes de marcharse? En menos de veinticuatro horas se separaría de James para siempre…

_Quiero verle_, se dijo, melancólica.

No quería desperdiciar las pocas horas que le quedaban allí durmiendo.

Así que se levantó, se puso las zapatillas y la ligera bata de dormir sobre el pijama y salió del dormitorio. Bajó las escaleras y llegó al arco de piedra que daba paso al pasillo de los chicos. Una vez allí, asomó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¿Pasaría algo si intentaba subir? ¿No habría algún hechizo para impedírselo? No quería armar jaleo y despertar a todo el mundo.

Ahora que lo pensaba era probable que James ya estuviera dormido… Puede que lo mejor fuera olvidarlo todo y dejarle dormir en paz. Así que bajó a la sala común vacía y se puso a dar vueltas, movida por la ansiedad, lanzando miradas nerviosas a la parte de arriba, una y otra vez; finalmente volvió a subir y se atrevió a cruzar el umbral.

Evidentemente no pasó nada.

—Seré idiota.

Subió aquellas escaleras y buscó el dormitorio que James compartía con Sirius, tenía una ligera idea de cuál era porque se lo había oído decir a ellos. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y apenas pudo vislumbrar las dos camas y los bultos recostados sobre ellas.

Se palpó el bolsillo de la bata pero se había olvidado la varita.

_¡Genial! Sin luz, ¿cómo sabré cuál es James?_

No se veía nada. Las ventanas solo mostraban un cielo oscuro sin luna y apenas estrellas, la luz que se colaba por la rendija de la puerta que había dejado era insuficiente. Evie caminó de puntillas y observó, dubitativa, las dos camas. No veía los rostros de los que allí dormían.

—James… —susurró, tratando de llamarle. Lo intentó un par de veces pero no obtuvo respuesta, debía estar profundamente dormido. Decidió acercarse un poco más a cada una y empezó por la de la derecha—. ¿James? —Avanzó un poco más a tientas, con las manos extendidas y un tanto encogida por si se topaba con el borde.

Por desgracia, estaba tan oscuro que no vio algo que había en el suelo y con lo que sus pies se enredaron. Dio un par de traspiés pero no pudo mantener el equilibrio; acabó cayendo sobre la cama, y encima de la persona que dormía en ella.

La persona soltó un alarido debido al susto y Evie se quedó paralizada, aterrorizada. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue rodar hacia un lado, casi al borde, cuando la persona durmiente se incorporó de golpe.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es?

Evie volvió en sí, profundamente aliviada. Era la voz de James.

—¡Soy yo!

—¿Evie? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo… pues… —Balbuceó nerviosa sin saber qué decir. _Quería verte_, ¡no podía decirle algo así sin más! Se sintió enrojecer de vergüenza—. Lo siento, no quería caerme sobre ti. ¡Ha sido sin querer!

—No hace falta que susurres —Le dijo James en un tono de voz normal. Se sentó sobre la cama y cogió su varita para iluminar un poco la estancia.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Vas a despertar a Sirius!

—¿A Sirius? No le despertaría ni un dragón encolerizado que entrara por la ventana lanzando fuego —Le respondió. Señaló con la varita la otra cama y Evie comprobó que a pesar del ruido y de la luz, el susodicho estaba panza arriba durmiendo como un tronco—. ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a… _hacerme cositas?_

Evie dio un respingo y se incorporó al instante, casi se cae de la cama por la violencia de sus movimientos y tuvo que apoyar las piernas en el suelo.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió, nerviosa. James se rio por lo bajo. _Malpensado_. Aunque era lógico pensar algo así si una chica se cuela en tu dormitorio en plena noche y se echa en tu cama. Evie se levantó tirando de su manga—. Vamos fuera un momento.

Aunque realmente parecía que no había fuerza capaz de despertar a Sirius en esos momentos, no quería seguir hablando con James con el otro dormitando en la cama de al lado.

Por supuesto, James se puso en pie sin objetar nada y la siguió.

—¿No… necesitas las gafas? —preguntó Evie, sorprendida de que no las cogiera de la mesilla.

James se encogió de hombros.

—No, estoy bien así.

Salieron de la habitación y James usó su varita para avivar la llama de las velas que iluminaban las paredes del corredor. Cerraron la puerta tras ellos pero la respiración de Sirius no era la única que se oía en aquel pasillo. Todos dormían tras las puertas de las habitaciones y corría una ligera brisa helada por culpa de alguna ventana abierta.

James se cruzó de brazos a causa de la baja temperatura. Llevaba un pijama de tonos oscuros que realzaba su figura alta y fibrosa. Evie se fijó en que la parte de arriba le quedaba algo grande, las mangas le llegaban hasta la mitad de la mano, de forma que solo podía verle las puntas de los dedos. Ella también se acurruco entre los pliegues de su bata mientras pensaba en lo que quería decir.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó James, expectante—. Dumbledore no habrá cambiado de opinión sobre lo de… tu vuelta, ¿verdad?

—¡No! No es nada de eso. Es que… —La chica dudó, desviando la mirada—; quería hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Pues… —No se le ocurrió sobre qué quería hablar así que dio un par de pasos hacia él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos por la espalda—. En realidad, solo quería estar contigo más tiempo —admitió olvidándose de la vergüenza—. Es que no puedo dormir pensando en mañana. Ya sé que es muy tarde pero…

Los brazos de James también la rodearon, la estrecharon contra él con fuerza y una de sus manos se deslizó por su pelo.

—¡Seré tonto! ¿Qué diantres hacía durmiendo como si nada? —Se quejó él, dándose cuenta de golpe—. Debería pasar cada minuto de lo que queda contigo. ¡¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido a mí?!

. Lo siento, Evie…

Por su voz parecía realmente apurado, así que ella sacudió la cabeza contra su pecho.

—Da igual, no te preocupes —le dijo. Levantó el rostro hacia él para mirarle—. Pero mejor vámonos de aquí. Me muero de frío.

.

.

Bajaron de vuelta a la sala común y una vez más, James usó sus poderes para hacer crecer el fuego de la chimenea que casi se había apagado. Escogieron su lugar favorito, el sofá más mullido y cómodo, justo frente al fuego. Ese era un lugar donde habían pasado miles de horas hablando durante aquellos dos meses. Era donde se habían conocido de verdad.

James se las ingenió para convertir uno de los cojines en una manta de lana muy suave con la que se cubrieron ambos tras acurrucarse contra el respaldo, tan juntos el uno del otro que sus rodillas se rozaban bajo ella.

Pasaron el rato hablando de cualquier cosa, sin hacer mención a lo que pasaría al día siguiente, aunque sí hablaron del baile. James intentó sonsacarle cómo era el vestido que había comprado con Sam, pero Evie mantuvo silencio para que fuera una sorpresa y después debatieron un rato sobre con quien iría la rubia al baile. ¿Escogería a Sirius o a Remus? Evie se temía que la indecisión hiciera que su amiga perdiera los nervios y acabara por asistir sola o peor, que ni siquiera apareciera por el baile.

Después fueron pasando de un tema a otro y acabaron hablando de muchas otras cosas.

James le contó sobre su familia, anécdotas de su infancia y del lugar donde vivía. Evie le habló de sus padres y de cómo había sido su vida antes de entrar en Hogwarts; era menos peligroso hablarle de esas cosas porque su vida había sido más parecida a la de una muggle que a la de una bruja y no había riesgo de que desvelara algo indebido.

Pero sobretodo se dedicó a escucharle a él y también a observarle. En un momento dado se preguntó cómo era posible que la primera vez que le vio le confundiera con Harry. Ahora mismo, repasando los rasgos de James, no encontraba ni el más mínimo parecido con su otro amigo.

Por ejemplo, el rostro de James era más alargado y fino que el de Harry, sus ojos castaños eran más perfilados, sus pómulos no eran tan marcados, pero los labios de James eran más gruesos. Ni siquiera tenían el mismo tono de cabello; mientras que el de Harry era totalmente negro, el de James solo era castaño oscuro.

Eran dos personas totalmente distintas, ahora era incluso más evidente dado que James no llevaba sus gafas. Supuso que en un primer momento solo se había dejado llevar por el espejismo de sus recuerdos. En realidad, se alegraba de que no se parecieran. Se alegraba de no ver a Harry en su rostro porque… James era el único al que quería ver.

_Es bastante más guapo que Harry_, decidió en aquel instante. James tenía una dulzura en la mirada que nunca había visto en su hijo, como una luz infantil que le hacía mucho más encantador. _Me alegra haberme dado cuenta antes de…_

—Harás que me ponga rojo si me sigues mirando así —comentó James. Evie parpadeó, llevaba mucho rato callada y mirándole fijamente.

—Pero… ¿tú eres capaz de ponerte rojo?

—¡Pues claro que sí!

En cualquier caso, Evie no tuvo ocasión de verlo. James la besó en ese momento, alargando sus manos por debajo de la manta de lana y empezó a tomar posiciones de lo más temerarias.

—Bueno, ahora sí ha llegado el momento de que _hagamos cositas_, ¿no crees? —le preguntó él en un susurro.

Evie dejó que la besara y también que la tocara en ciertas zonas que hasta ese momento había logrado mantener a salvo. Estaba demasiado triste pensando en lo que pasaría al día siguiente como para preocuparse por cosas como esas; además se dio cuenta de que ella también… necesitaba sentirse reconfortada de esa forma.

El ligero cinturón de tela que mantenía su bata cerrada fue abierto y tirado al suelo, después la bata también cayó hecha un reburujo al pie del sofá. Los brazos de Evie se enroscaron en torno al cuello del chico y las manos de este se deslizaron bajo la camiseta del pijama de ella.

De pronto, sonaron las campanadas que anunciaban la medianoche y por un instante ese sonido resonó por toda la sala, como si fuera la regañina de un profesor o algo peor, hizo que los chicos se detuvieron y se miraran a la luz de las ascuas del fuego.

_Sí que tiene el rostro rojo_, se dijo Evie.

La atmósfera de pasión irrefrenable se había roto.

—Sabes que esto es todo lo que podemos hacer, ¿verdad? —dijo ella con una sonrisilla que pretendió que fuera lo más encantadora posible.

James también sonrió.

—Sí, lo sé —reconoció, suspirando. Sin embargo, alzó las manos una vez más—. Pero, ¿no podríamos…?

—No. Ni hablar —Evie se apartó con el rostro ardiendo y el corazón acelerado. Los dos se apoyaron en el respaldo del sofá, entre resuellos, todavía juntos aunque dejando un pequeño espacio seguro entre sus cuerpos. Evie alargó la mano buscando la de él—. Se está haciendo tarde.

—¿Ya te quieres ir a dormir?

—En realidad no, pero…

Permanecieron en silencio un rato, observando el fuego y el sonido de los latidos de sus corazones pareció hacerse más grande.

—James, te quiero mucho —dijo ella—. Y pase lo que pase mañana, yo siempre…

—¡No! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —murmuró él tapándose la cara con las manos—. No es momento para eso aún. ¿Quieres que nos despidamos dos veces?

Evie sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. En realidad, aquello la alivió.

—Es cierto. Prometimos que no nos podríamos tristes hasta el último momento.

James la miró, todavía un poco sonrojado y un tanto enfurruñado.

—Si no vas a cumplir con tu palabra, es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir —anunció, nervioso. Al parecer no se fiaba de que ella fuera a cumplir la promesa y trataba de huir.

La despedida no iba a ser fácil.

James se puso en pie y recogió la bata del suelo, cuando se giró para dársela, la chica se había tumbado en el sofá, acurrucada contra el respaldo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó él.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? ¿No has dicho que pasarías conmigo hasta el último minuto?

Volvió a soltar la bata en el suelo y se tumbó junto a ella. Tiraron de la manta hasta que cubrió a ambos y se miraron.

—¿Y si nos quedamos dormidos? —sugirió James. Aunque no parecía realmente preocupado por esa posibilidad. Alargó los brazos para rodear a la chica y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros—Bueno, supongo que alguien nos despertará para el desayuno —Evie sonrió, pero por el contrario James se puso muy serio—. Hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte y espero que seas sincera.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Evie… cuando vuelvas al futuro… ¿serás feliz allí?

Los ojos de Evie se agrandaron debido a la sorpresa y también a la confusión.

—¿Qué?

—¿Eres feliz en tu época? Nunca te lo había preguntado pero… es lo único que quiero saber antes de que te vayas. ¿Estarás bien allí? —insistió él—. Porque… si crees que no serás más feliz allí de lo que lo eres aquí… ¿no podrías plantearte quedarte?

. No creo que la historia vaya a cambiar tanto solo porque te quedes aquí conmigo, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos! No soy tan importante después de todo.

_Ojala eso fuera cierto_.

No. No podía pensar así. Aunque James no fuera quien era, sería una locura pretender quedarse allí viviendo una existencia que no le pertenecía. No obstante, su corazón se estremeció conmovido por esas palabras. Estaba preocupado por su felicidad… ¿en serio? ¿Podía existir alguien más encantador que ese chico?

Precisamente por eso no podía permitir que él descubriera sus auténticos sentimientos con respecto al futuro. Aunque tampoco quería mentirle.

—¿Sabes? Alguna vez yo también lo he pensado —admitió Evie. Pues claro… incluso había cometido la locura de tratar de imaginarse cómo sería, aunque eso solo le provocara más dolor—. Pero no puedo hacerlo. No estaría bien.

. Además… echo mucho de menos a mis padres y no me imagino la vida sin volver a verlos. No podría tampoco causarles tanto sufrimiento, ellos lo pasarían realmente mal si no volvieran a verme.

. Y hay otras cosas que echo de menos, otras personas que me están esperando.

—Otras personas… ¿Otro… chico?

¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado James para hacer esa pregunta? Evie sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, ningún otro chico —Eso relajó al otro, su ceño se desfrunció y pudo apoyar la cabeza sobre el cojín del sofá—. Aquí no existo. El nombre que uso es falso, no tengo familia ni ningún sitio al que ir más allá de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo podría vivir… cuando ni siquiera he nacido?

James resopló bajando la cabeza. Apretó el rostro contra la tela y soltó un quejido lastimero.

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé; es que… —Su voz se acalló. _Había que intentarlo_… pero era imposible. El tiempo es el que es, con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas, pero debe seguir siendo el que es.

Evie no pertenecía a ese tiempo y por eso debía desaparecer. Por más que no le gustara la idea de dejar a James atrás. Incluso aunque dejara a un lado la razón y la lógica y eligiera quedarse con James, sabía que Dumbledore jamás se lo permitiría.

Su destino estaba decidido desde aquella primera noche en la que llegó a los campos de quidditch y se coló por la ventana del director para contarle su historia. Y así es como debía ser, estaba segura de que hacía lo correcto y por eso, a pesar del dolor y la pena que sentía, había una diminuta sensación de paz, casi al fondo… esperaba que cuando hubiese pasado un tiempo esa paz fuera lo único que quedara en ella y pudiera seguir viviendo con los recuerdos de lo que había pasado sin echarse a llorar.

Pero por aquella noche, llorar era lo único que quería hacer. Se contuvo hasta que James se quedó dormido con la cabeza encajada en el reposadero del sofá y sus brazos estrechándola a ella. Evie aguantó despierta un poco más, oyó alguna campanada más según los minutos transcurrían, observando el rostro tranquilo del chico cerca del de ella, mientras notaba que de vez en cuando, alguna lágrima helada se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Cuando los ojos le escocieron a causa del sueño, ella también se rindió. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de James acurrucándose contra él y dejó ir su conciencia.

_Ojala pudiera hacer que esta noche se alargara para siempre._

Pero… esa clase de magia no existía.

**.:._—****No olviden pasarlo de muerte****—_.:.**

Evie se asomó, con un absurdo conato de timidez, al ovalado espejo de cuerpo entero que Sam y ella habían conjurado para la ocasión.

_Vaya, pues está… bastante bien._

El vestido que había comprado, sin probarse, le quedaba bien. Al menos se ajustaba de forma satisfactoria a su anatomía y el color le iba a bien al tono de su piel. Era ligero, suave y cómodo; y adoptaba otro aspecto en su cuerpo, diferente al que tenía en la percha. Se quedó mirando los zapatos blancos que Sam le había prestado, menos mal que ambas tenían el mismo número. No tenía ningún tipo de adorno que acompañara al vestido, no se había acordado de ese tipo de cosas el día anterior, así que aparte del vestido y los zapatos, solo pudo mirar su pelo. Había logrado hacerse a sí misma un moño bastante decente y su rebelde flequillo tenía buen aspecto.

Era su cara lo que le preocupaba. ¿Por qué estaba tan pálida? Se tocó las mejillas, tenía la piel un poco fría. Se pellizco un poco los pómulos, se lo había visto a hacer a alguien en alguna película y le pareció un gesto que venía muy a cuento.

—Vamos, sonríe —se ordenó a sí misma. Hasta ella podía ver una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos castaños—. Por favor —insistió, pasando las manos por la tela del vestido a la altura del estómago—. No les estropees la fiesta a todos.

Suspiró y giró el rostro hacia la ventana. Ya había anochecido; su última noche en el pasado había comenzado oficialmente.

Al otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo de la sección femenina de los dormitorios había habido un barullo terrible durante toda la tarde, como si una batalla campal se hubiese estado librando; pasos, golpes, chillidos de angustia, de sorpresa, de indignación. Una torre entera de chicas preparándose para un baile. Y ahora que faltaba menos de una hora para que el acto comenzara, era casi peor. Los pasos se habían vuelto carreras veloces arriba y abajo, los chillidos eran gritos atemorizantes.

Una chica casi le había metido un codo en el ojo cuando Evie intentaba lavarse la cara en el baño, mientras que otra trataba vilmente de meter su cadera en el minúsculo espacio entre el cuerpo de Evie y el lavabo para hacerse con el espejo. Había salido de allí lo más rápido posible, vigilando a su alrededor por si recibía algún otro ataque y esquivando los cuerpos envueltos en toallas que se deslizaban por el estrecho pasillo derrapando a causa de las medias sobre el suelo liso.

Después de eso no se había atrevido a volver al baño.

Pero Sam se había marchado a maquillarse y peinarse hacia ya media hora y no había vuelto a dar señales de vida. Empezaba a preguntarse si su amiga estaría bien o habría sucumbido a las artimañas de alguna de esas chicas que pretendiera robarle el cepillo.

Al cabo de cinco minutos más, por fin, el nervioso taconeo de Sam (mucho peor ahora que llevaba tacones de verdad) se separó del jaleo general del pasillo y se precipitó hasta su puerta. La chica entró sonriente, casi eufórica y sin señales claras de lucha.

—¡Qué emoción! ¡El colegio está patas arriba! ¡Me encanta este ambiente! —exclamó, penetrando en el cuarto, lanzando el neceser sobre la cama y cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Al mirarla Evie se quedó sin aire en los pulmones. Su rostro se retorció en una mueca, pero Sam siguió sonriendo más y más, tanto que parecía que los labios fueran a partírsele.

—Vaya… Sam… Ah… ¡Vaya! ¡Más colores! —Indicó Evie, perpleja. Por si su vestido no era lo bastante llamativo, Sam había teñido su cabellera rubia para la ocasión; su cabeza se había convertido en un arco iris relampagueante que… además daba la impresión de lanzar destellos cada vez que los mechones se agitaban—. Es algo… algo… que yo nunca había visto.

—¡Lo sé! ¡¿A qué es genial?! —Sam meneó la cabeza y no hubo más dudas; realmente los colores despedían brillos, como una aureola en torno a su cabeza—. Una chica del baño estaba tan celosa que apartaba la mirada cada vez que me acercaba a ella.

_¿No sería para protegerse los ojos?_ Pensó Evie.

Pese a lo extraño que era, aquel curioso peinado expresaba a la perfección lo que Sam era en su interior; un festival de colorines, alegría, diversión, euforia sin fin que brillaba más fuerte que el mismo sol.

—Oye, Evie… ¿crees que algún chico me invitará a bailar? —le preguntó su amiga en un instante de vacilación. Pero ella sonrió sin dudar, rozándole un brazo.

—Será más de uno, estoy segura.

—¿De verdad? Es que si ninguno me lo pidiera…

—Tú también puedes proponérselo a alguno —sugirió Evie. ¿Acaso un chico se atrevería a rechazar a una chica con la descomunal seguridad que era necesaria para llevar ese atuendo?—. Y como último recurso, obligaré a James a que baile contigo.

—James solo querrá bailar contigo.

—Déjamelo a mí.

Evie no quiso volver a sacar el tema de Sirius y Remus puesto que no sabía lo que ese par de cabezotas tendrían planeado, pero era algo que claramente tampoco Sam había olvidado. A pesar de todo, una diminuta arruguita de inquietud asomaba en su frente, por debajo de las capas de pelo arco iris y seguramente se debía a ellos.

Cuando Evie propuso que fueran bajando, Sam le pidió que se adelantara mientras se atusaba un poco más el pelo frente al espejo de cuerpo entero. Evie asintió y tras comprobar que sí llevaba su varita convenientemente atada a la pierna, bajo la tela del vestido, abandonó el cuarto.

Consiguió atravesar el pasillo sin incidentes aunque el ambiente estaba más caldeado que nunca y bajó a la sala común. Había quedado con James ante las puertas del Gran Comedor, aquel era el lugar donde todas las parejas quedaban antes del baile, para poder entrar juntos a la fiesta. Evie supuso que la entrada estaría repleta de chicos nerviosos… y James, que nunca se ponía nervioso por nada.

Mientras caminaba por el castillo, envuelta en su vestido y mirando a su alrededor notó una excitación cálida en su estómago a razón del baile. Se miraba de reojo en las vitrinas y buscaba su reflejo en los marcos de los cuadros… Se preguntó si James la encontraría guapa. Viendo el trabajo que sus compañeras estaban poniendo en emperifollarse, se sentía un poco culpable por no haberse esforzado más. Si hubiese estado en su época, o hubiese tenido sus cosas, estaba segura de que el resultado habría sido mejor, pero andaba escasa de medios. Podía haberle pedido prestado algo a Sam, pero los accesorios de la rubia eran demasiado extravagantes para ella.

Por otro lado, en el ir y venir de sus ojos, Evie se topó con los rostros de las personas con las que había convivido aquellos meses y era muy consciente, en ese momentos más que nunca, que tal vez no volviera a verlos. La nostalgia sería inevitable, aunque esperaba tardar un poco más en sentirla.

Finalmente llegó al tramo de escalera que daba directamente a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Antes de mostrarse, se sorprendió sintiéndose un poco nerviosa y el murmullo de voces y risas que escuchó junto antes de doblar la esquina, hizo que su corazón diera un brinco.

_Vamos ¡no seas tonta! Ni que fuera tu primer baile…_

Aunque era el primero en que alguien la esperaba.

Tenía las manos un poco temblorosas, así que se agarró a la barandilla antes de comenzar el descenso. ¿Y si se tropezaba y bajaba rodando? No se había tropezado en una escalera jamás en su vida, pero aquellos zapatitos con tacones la hicieron sentir insegura, así que los primeros escalones los bajó sin separar los ojos de sus pies. El corazón le retumbaba en los oídos y notaba que el rostro se le estaba encendiendo. Los murmullos aumentaban, así que por pura curiosidad alzó la vista.

Sí, había allí un considerable montón de chicos inquietos esperando para ver a su pareja bajar por las escaleras. Golpeaban el suelo con el pie y se pasaban las manos por la nuca en un gesto encantadoramente nervioso. En ese instante, como si los hubiera llamado, algunos pares de ojos temerosos se clavaron en ella y rápidamente se desviaron, al comprobar que no era a quien buscaban. ¿Se lo había parecido o les había visto entornar los ojos con alivio?

Evie chasqueó la lengua para sí y buscó entre los rostros, abrumados, el único que le interesaba. Se había equivocado al pensar que James estaría recostado en un muro, haciendo alarde de su característica tranquilidad. En realidad, parecía el más nervioso de todos… o quizás el más emocionado. Entre la multitud se agitaba, como si sus pies saltaron sobre el suelo y miraba a todas partes sin parar. ¿A caso no sabía que ella bajaría por las escaleras? Finalmente su errática exploración ocular se detuvo y su mirada la encontró. Evie se paró un momento y todavía agarrada a la barandilla, le sonrió nerviosa.

Pensó que James también sonreiría y se acercaría para recibirla, extendiendo una mano con elegancia y seguridad, así que ella misma retomó su descenso, más tranquila.

Pero las cosas no sucedieron así como ella lo había imaginado.

De pronto, James echó a correr hacia las escaleras, apartando a los otros chicos que se encontraba en su camino y que le dirigieron algún que otro insulto, para llegar al pie de la escalera con el rostro totalmente rojo. Ante la sorpresa, Evie estuvo a punto de pararse de nuevo, pero estaba ya muy cerca del final y James la cogió de la muñeca, tiró de ella y la atrapó en sus brazos. La sostuvo en el aire sin ningún tipo de pudor, estrechándola con fuerza mientras que Evie veía, por encima de su hombro, como todas las miradas volvían a posarse sobre ella. Y esta vez, no se apartaban.

—¡James! ¡¿Qué haces?! —exigió saber, avergonzada. Movió los pies hasta que sintió que los zapatitos se le escurrían hasta la punta de los dedos—. ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

—¡No, ni hablar! —Se negó él. Tenía la cara apretada contra el cuello de ella, así que su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la piel, cosa que acentuó más todavía su sonrojo—. Estás tan guapa que no pienso soltarte en toda la noche.

Más gente estaba saliendo del Gran Comedor para ver qué era el alboroto de fuera, empezaban a hacer un corro en torno a ellos. Evie pensó que moriría de vergüenza.

—¡Nos está mirando todo el mundo!

—¡Me da igual!

Evie apretó los ojos y bajó la cabeza, pero no tenía donde esconderse.

—James, me estás levantando la falda y se me va a ver todo —Le siseó en el oído. Al menos eso surtió efecto, y el chico por fin la bajó al suelo. Evie clavó los ojos en sus pies y esperó sin decir nada hasta que notó que la multitud a su alrededor comenzaba a dispersarse. Después le lanzó una mirada asesina al chico que seguía frente a ella—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?

—Lo he hecho sin pensar —afirmó él, en absoluto, arrepentido—. Esta noche no pienso contenerme en nada, al menos me concederás eso, ¿no? —Evie apretó los labios antes de que se le escapara lo que realmente pensaba. No, no pensaba pasarse la noche regañándole. Por fin, James le tendió la mano tal y como ella había esperado—. Estás más guapa que nunca.

Así de fácilmente logró que se le pasara el enfado.

—Gracias —respondió ella, acariciando su mano—. Tú también lo estás.

—No eres la primera que me lo dice —Se le escapó a James, aunque rápidamente rectificó—. ¡Aunque, me da igual!

—Ya.

Se alejaron un poco de las escaleras, pero Evie le pidió que esperaran a que Sam bajara. No quería dejarla sola.

—¿Dónde están tus amigos? —le preguntó al no ver a ninguno por allí—. ¿Han venido con alguien?

—No tengo ni idea, no han querido decirme una palabra —Se quejó James—. Pero esta tarde les he visto escabullirse a los dos juntos y cuando han regresado, parecían bastante tranquilos.

_¿Tranquilos? ¡Qué sospechoso!_

—Ah, sí. Quizás debería advertirte algo sobre el vestido y el peinado de Sam…

Pero no le dio tiempo. A su alrededor, empezó a oírse una sucesión de exclamaciones e incluso palabras de sorpresa que se extendieron por todo el hall, haciendo que los allí presentes anclaran sus retinas en la escalera con aún más asombro, estupor e interés que el que el numerito de James había provocado hacia unos instantes.

Samanta Makey había hecho su aparición.

Se detuvo en la cima de las escaleras, extendió la larga falda de su vestido, echó hacia atrás su melena multicolor y comenzó a bajar los peldaños sonriente y repasando con descarada curiosidad los rostros que la miraban; deseaba ver la reacción que provocaba en todos ellos. No dudó, ni vaciló un instante y de hecho, lo que vio debió complacerla, pues no cabía en sí de gozo cuando alcanzó a sus amigos.

James todavía la miraba con el ceño fruncido y la boca ligeramente abierta, cuando la chica arco iris trotó hacia ellos; Evie tuvo que darle un ligero codazo para que reaccionara a tiempo.

—¡¿Habéis visto como me miraban?! ¡Están fascinados! ¡Qué maravilla! —Sam, exultante, no dejaba de patear el suelo con sus tacones y de soltar nerviosas carcajadas. James solo logró asentir con la cabeza, al tiempo que entornaba los ojos protegiéndolos de tanto resplandor.

—Te lo dije —comentó Evie.

Finalmente, Sam pudo tranquilizarse un poco y serenarse. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y tras vacilar un poco, se animó a preguntar.

—¿Y… los chicos? —James se encogió de hombros—. ¡Ya, claro! Estarán por ahí con… sus parejas. Me habría gustado que vieran mi vestido y mi… ¡No importa! Seguramente es mejor así. Menos violento.

Siguió sonriendo pero sus cejas se arrugaron en una mueca. Aún debía tener la esperanza de que alguno de ellos la estuviera esperando para invitarla al baile.

—A lo mejor ya están dentro —dijo Evie, cogiéndola del brazo—. Podemos buscarles y a lo mejor…

—¡Santo cielo! ¡Por todos los trolls nauseabundos y tuertos de la tierra, ¿qué diantres es eso?!

La alarmada voz de Sirius llamó la atención de todos. Salía del Gran Comedor, seguido por Remus, pero prácticamente se detuvo, paralizado, al ver el vestido de Sam. Sus ojos se abrieron excesivamente, aunque como les había pasado a todos, tuvo que entornarlos cuando siguió acercándose. Llevaba el pelo extrañamente peinado hacia atrás, aunque sus ropas lucían más distinguidas que de costumbre. Remus incluso alzó una mano que usó como visera, mientras arrastraba una túnica de gala que había visto tiempos mejores.

—¡Por dios, Sam! ¿Intentas dejarnos ciegos a todos? ¿De dónde has sacado semejante atuendo? —Le preguntó llegando a su lado. La chica le miró, confundida.

—De una tienda.

—¡Es imposible que nadie crea que puede vender algo así!

—A mí me gusta —reconoció Remus, tan sencillo y tierno como siempre.

—¡Yo no he dicho que no me guste! —replicó Sirius cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada un momento—. Lo que digo es que esta cosa provocará un desprendimiento de retina masivo en este colegio.

. Pero… a ti te… queda bien.

Sam sonrió, emocionada.

—¡Gracias!

—¿Dónde están vuestras parejas? —preguntó James, de repente. Ninguno de los chicos se inmutó si quiera por la pregunta.

—No tenemos ninguna —respondió Remus.

Sam dio un respingo.

—¿Ah no? ¿Por qué?

Los dos chicos se volvieron hacia ella a la vez y Evie se temió lo peor. ¿Iban a obligar a Sam a elegir a uno de ellos justo en ese instante? Ya se estaba imaginando a su pobre amiga sudando la gota gorda mientras intentaba tomar una decisión a todas luces imposible. Seguramente estallaría en llanto y saldría corriendo a la torre de nuevo. Su última noche sería un desastre.

Menos mal que ese día Evie no daba una adivinando lo que iba a pasar.

—Sam, queríamos pedirte perdón otra vez por haberte hecho sentir tan incómoda estos días —empezó a decir Lupin—. No era nuestra intención. Hemos sido muy… testarudos.

La chica bajó el rostro.

—Pero fue culpa mía…

—¡Qué va! Sabemos que en verdad te gustamos los dos.

—Pero… pero… eso no está bien —insistió ella—. Porque sois amigos y…

—Eso —dijo Remus—. Amigos.

—Hemos estado hablando entre nosotros —siguió Sirius, bastante azorado—. Y entendemos que no puedes decidirte por ninguno, así que no vamos a obligarte a hacerlo… por esta noche.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues que… —retomó Remus—; como los dos queríamos invitarte al baile, hemos decidido que… los dos seremos tu pareja.

Tanto Sam como los otros dos se quedaron perplejos ante esas palabras.

—¿Qué… significa eso?

—Sam —dijo Sirius, extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Remus hizo lo mismo, sonriendo tranquilo—. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros al baile?

Los ojillos de Sam parpadearon, incrédulos; observaron las manos tendidas y examinó los rostros de los chicos que parecían terriblemente sinceros. Sus mejillas se encendieron, e inevitablemente, las lágrimas aparecieron, pequeñitas y brillantes.

—Sí… sí… ¡Sí! ¡Sí que quiero! —El volumen de su voz subió a medida que se acercaba a los chicos. En lugar de coger sus manos, saltó sobre ellos, enganchando del cuello a cada uno con un brazo y los estrujo con fuerza. Siguió dando botes pegada a ellos, dando grititos y la gente volvió a mirarles.

—¿Ves como no soy yo solo? —murmuró James, con una sonrisilla—. Hoy es un día muy emocionante para todos.

Evie sacudió la cabeza, divertida. Al menos la noche parecía salvada y eso significaba, además, que con respecto a Sam, podía irse tranquila. La dejaba en buenas y numerosas manos.

El trio entró en primer lugar al Gran Comedor llamando la atención de todo el mundo. La diversión estaba asegurada.

—¿Lista para el baile? —preguntó James agarrando su mano de nuevo.

¿Lista? ¿Cómo saberlo tan pronto? Pero ya habían llegado hasta allí, así que…

—Lista, aunque… —Entrelazó sus dedos con los de James—; no me sueltes.

El chico asintió, solemne.

—Prometido.

.

.

El Gran Comedor ofrecía un aspecto totalmente nuevo y distinto esa noche. No tenía nada qué ver con su habitual decoración para las noches de Halloween y tampoco, por supuesto, ofrecía una imagen ceremoniosa y elegante como había sido durante el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Para empezar, las largas mesas de madera que solían llenar el espacio habían desaparecido y la parte alta donde solían sentarse los profesores, se había colocado el escenario para el grupo que iba a tocar esa noche. Los instrumentos estaban ya ahí, parecían estar afinándose solos en un discreto segundo plano. El resto del espacio estaba libre, salvo por una multitud de pequeñas mesas redondas con diminutas sillas colocadas a los lados, dispuestas para la cena que se serviría en un par de horas. Todas las mesas estaban decoradas con velas mágicas que simulaban las formas típicas de la fiesta: murciélagos, calderos, gatos negros… Y en el centro de la que sería la pista de baile había una enorme calabaza naranja con raíces y todo que desprendía una siniestra tonalidad anaranjada en medio de las penumbras de la sala. El cielo nocturno se había vuelto totalmente oscuro salvo por una enorme luna en el centro y lo único que iluminaba el Comedor, a excepción de la calabaza, eran unos curiosos fuegos fatuos multicolores que surgían de la nada en el aire y se iban consumiendo poco a poco hasta agotarse.

Había telarañas blancas temblorosas en las paredes, macabros dibujos tintando los cristales de los ventanales y algunas solitarias tumbas acopladas en los rincones, simulando un enorme cementerio. Los fantasmas de Hogwarts se paseaban entre los estudiantes, más eufóricos que nunca, vestidos con sus mejores trajes de color plata y blanco desvaído.

Aún no había música, pero se oían extraños sonidos por toda la sala, como si salieran de las paredes: cadenas arrastrándose, truenos imprevistos, susurros de ultratumba, portazos ensordecedores… Evie incluso oyó decir a un chico que pasó cerca de ella que cada hora en punto las paredes comenzaban a sangrar.

El ambiente era inmejorable. Y todo el mundo parecía estar muy emocionado con lo que veían; en verdad, Dumbledore y el resto de profesores se habían esmerado mucho en preparar ese baile.

Cuando dieron las seis, el susodicho director apareció con un chisporroteo en medio del escenario. Había cambiado sus túnicas de colores por un fino conjunto de túnica y capa negras, no llevaba su habitual gorro picudo sino que sus cabellos plata caían a ambos lados de su rostro que parecía más pálido que nunca. Los alumnos se arremolinaron en torno al escenario para oír sus palabras. Sam y los chicos se las ingeniaron para llegar hasta la primera fila, en cambio Evie prefirió oírle desde más atrás y James lo aceptó sin preguntar. Se colocó tras ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

_Creo que decía enserio lo de no soltarme en toda la noche_, se dijo Evie al notar su pequeño cuerpo apretado contra el de James.

Dumbledore se dedicó a felicitarles el Halloween como solía hacer también en su tiempo y después comenzó a divagar un poco (cosa que también hacia en su tiempo); por alguna razón, Evie no se atrevió a levantar realmente la mirada, tenía un miedo absurdo a cruzarse con los ojos del hombre; como si al verla este fuera a dar un respingo y decir: "¡Oh, vaya! ¡Señorita Adler, ahí está! Vamos, ya es tiempo de que vuelva a casa."

Era una tontería, no obstante…

Levantó los ojos y miró aquella luna falsa, tan amarilla y redonda, estaba justo sobre James y ella. Como si los observara… Aquella noche se sentía expuesta de algún modo, quizás porque faltaba muy poco para que dejara de guardar secretos, para que volviera a ser ella misma.

Suspiró. Dumbledore seguía hablando, James la seguía abrazando.

—Eso es todo —Dumbledore dio una palmada y los sonidos extraños fueron silenciados—. No olviden pasarlo de muerte —Chasqueó sus dedos y desapareció en una nube de humo. En su lugar, el grupo de música ataviado por completo como terroríficos zombies, apareció ya con sus instrumentos en mano y comenzó a sonar la primera canción.

La pista se llenó rápidamente de cientos de personas bailando y coreando la música con auténtica pasión. Habían sido unos meses duros, con ese tiempo horrible que les había mantenido encerrados entre esas cuatro paredes y era obvio que toda la tensión estaba saliendo fuera con cada compás de música. Por suerte, las primeras canciones fueron de mucho ritmo; era como si esos zombies que se arrastraban por el escenario pudieran saber justamente lo que esos chicos necesitaban porque al menos tardaron cuarenta y cinco minutos en empezar a meter canciones lentas entre tanto tema rock y heavy metal.

En las canciones lentas la pista se quedaba un poco más vacía. Prácticamente ningún chico por debajo de los quince años se atrevía a sacar a bailar a su pareja durante esas canciones, así que el ambiente se despajaba un poco y era más fácil respirar.

Los fantasmas, eso sí, no dejaron de animar a los alumnos. Por aquí y por allí se oían sus voces cavernosas y lúgubres alentando en voz en grito algún pobre chaval de trece años con el rostro enrojecido para que invitara a bailar a alguna chica. Claro que mientras que la mayoría de fantasmas usaban un tono positivo y de ánimo, el Barón Sanguinario iba por allí agitando su espada y persiguiendo a pobres niños aterrorizados amenazándoles con cortarles el cuello si no se comportaban con valentía.

Evie se preguntó cómo harían sus tres amigos para bailar toda la noche, así que no dejó de buscarles con la mirada entre el gentío para descubrirlo. Lo más lógico que se le ocurrió fue que se turnaran para bailar con Sam; pero, ¿desde cuándo esos tres hacían las cosas de un modo razonable?

Durante las canciones rápidas no bailaban tan pegados, además lo hacían de un modo tan descoordinado y alocado que nadie podría haber dicho que iban juntos. Lo curioso fue verlos durante los temas lentos; exactamente como en el pasillo, Sam enganchó un cuello con cada brazo y los chicos la rodearon por la cintura como pudieron, tratando de no estorbarse el uno al otro, y así se mecieron por la pista, chocando de vez en cuando con alguien que se quedaba mirándoles con extrañeza.

_Es increíble que después de todo… hayan acabado así._

El rostro de Sam no podía expresar más felicidad, aunque Sirius y Remus se miraban de vez en cuando, cada uno desde su lado, con una mirada de fastidio que a veces era mayor y a veces más pequeña.

—La verdad es que hacen buena pareja —opinó ella, al tiempo que bailaba con James a unos metros de distancia—. Remus y Sirius han sido muy maduros actuando así…

—Todo es fachada —dijo James sin inmutarse—. Lo hacen por Sam, nada más.

. Se darán una paliza el uno al otro en cuanto ella salga del Comedor para ir al baño.

—¿Tú crees?

—¿No lo has oído antes? "No te haremos elegir entre nosotros… por esta noche" —Recordó James—. Eso solo por esta noche. Por el baile. Si la cosa va a más, Sam tendrá que tomar una decisión.

Evie hizo una mueca.

—Qué mal. Se ven tan bien los tres juntos…

—Una pareja de tres no puede funcionar.

Evie apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de James y siguió balanceándose mientras se decía que se había emocionado demasiado al pensar que lo de Sam estaba resuelto. Bueno, James llevaba razón… Lo más natural es que Sam eligiera a alguno de los dos. Pero le daba pena porque ella nunca sabría a quién elegiría o que sería de la vida de su amiga.

Quiso pedirle a James que estuviera pendiente de Sam cuando ella ya no estuviera, pero el chico había bajado el rostro sobre su cuello y sus manos, sobre la espalda de ella, presionaban de un modo intenso. Era mejor no decir nada. Habría tiempo para ese tipo de cosas… más tarde.

Siguieron bailando durante las siguientes dos horas, hasta que los fantasmas comenzaron a anunciar la cena. La mayoría de los estudiantes se precipitaron a las mesas, aunque otros aprovecharon para bailar más ahora que la pista quedaba despejada. James le pidió que siguieran bailando un poco más, pero Evie no tardó en estar agotada y su estómago a rugir embutido en el vestido.

Aún bailaban cuando las parejas que ya habían cenado regresaron a la pista, pero los brazos de James no se aflojaban. ¿Estaba dispuesto a llevar su propósito de no soltarla hasta las últimas consecuencias?

—James… me muero de hambre…

—¡Venga! Solo un par de canciones más.

—No siento los pies —Se quejó ella. Prácticamente colgaba del cuello del chico—. Si sigo así no podré moverme en lo que queda de baile.

—Bien. Vayamos a cenar.

El cambio de opinión de James, tan repentino como firme no la dejó nada tranquila cuando este cogió su mano y la llevó hasta la mesa donde ya estaban sus tres amigos. Estaba tan cansada que apenas se fijó en que solo había una silla libre. De hecho, no se dio cuenta hasta que el chico se sentó en ella y le hizo un gracioso gesto para que se sentara en su regazo.

Evie arqueó las cejas.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, siéntate.

—Estás de broma…

—¿Por qué?

—¿Acaso pretendes que cene sentada encima de ti? —preguntó, irritada. Para colmo James, en lugar de responder, le repitió el gesto como si nada—. ¡No pienso hacer eso delante de todo el mundo!

—Dijiste que no hacía falta que me contuviera —le recordó James en voz baja. Evie calló, sintiendo la sangre de todo el cuerpo colorear su rostro. Intentó hablar, ¡quería protestar! ¡Eso era demasiado! Pero no le salió la voz—. Me pediste que no te soltara.

_Maldita sea_.

Miró a su alrededor, avergonzada y con gran lentitud, avanzó y se dejó caer suavemente sobre las piernas de James con la miraba baja. No se atrevió a mirar a ningún sitio en varios minutos, ni siquiera cuando escuchó el "¡Puf!" que indicaba que su comida acababa de aparecer en el plato.

Aunque Evie pensaba que la situación no podía volverse más avergonzarte, una vez más, estaba equivocada. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que James alargaba la mano hacia la mesa y cogía un cubierto; al instante tuvo el cubierto, con comida, frente a su cara.

—¿Qué haces? —Siseó, entornando los ojos.

—Venga, abre la boca.

—Suelta eso inmediatamente.

¡Ni hablar! ¡Por ahí sí que no iba a pasar! Ya era bastante humillante estar sentada sobre él, pero que encima pretendiera darla de comer como si fuera una niña pequeña… ¡¿Qué demonios?! Entendía que James estuviera triste por su marcha, pero más bien parecía que se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Chicos, no es por nada, pero empezáis a dar vergüenza ajena —comentó Sirius, desviando la mirada.

—¡Tú, cállate, Canuto!

—¡Lleva razón! —Le apoyó Evie—. ¡Te he dicho que sueltes eso!

Finalmente, haciendo una mueca, James desistió de su insensata idea y se dedicaron a comer en armonía, cada uno por su propia mano.

Tras la cena, los cinco volvieron a la pista y Evie pudo olvidarse un poco de la vergüenza que había pasado. El rato que siguió fue el más divertido de todos; la música era genial, estaban todos juntos saltando, riendo, haciendo tonterías y disfrutando unidos. Más que nunca Evie sintió lo mucho que la apreciaban esos amigos que había hecho, y también sintió hasta qué punto ellos eran importantes para ella. Aunque sabía cuánto los echaría de menos, no podía arrepentirse de haberlos conocido y haber pasado ese tiempo con ellos.

Siempre lo recordaría.

En un momento dado, los tres chicos salieron del Comedor para ir al baño y Sam y ella se quedaron solas bailando.

—¡Qué raro! —exclamó Sam.

—¡¿El qué?!

—¡Ellos también van en grupo al baño! ¡Creía que solo lo hacíamos nosotras!

Evie se río del comentario y sí, le pareció bastante curioso.

Bailó, giró y saltó al compás de la música e incluso llegó a perder de vista a Sam un par de veces. En una de esas, giró tanto que cuando volvió en sí se mareó y la sala se dobló ante sus ojos. Por un momento, la luz de los fuegos fatuos estaba abajo, y la oscuridad arriba. Los sonidos venían desde sus pies y parecían espesarse en sus oídos… tuvo que detenerse y frotarse los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, todo había vuelto casi a la normalidad. Las figuras que bailaban a su alrededor eran difusas debido a la oscuridad y se sintió abrumada porque no reconoció a nadie. Entonces, le pareció ver algo… había un chico a unos pocos metros de ella al que vio solo de refilón; no pudo ver su rostro, pero si la parte de atrás de su cabeza; su pelo rubio muy claro le hizo recordar algo.

Se quedó paralizada un instante y siguió al chico con la mirada, incluso dio un par de pasos tras él cuando este se alejó para mezclarse con el gentío. También vio sus manos pálidas, largas y finas en la oscuridad, justo antes de que este se parara. Evie también se detuvo, nerviosa por alguna razón. Supo que el chico iba a girarse y pensó que la pillaría mirándole, casi llegó a ver el perfil de su rostro…

—¡Evie! —La voz de Sam la hizo girarse, aunque no quería. Su amiga reapareció en su campo visual, sonriente y con el rostro húmedo por el sudor—. ¡Hey, ¿estás bien?! ¡Tienes cara de susto!

Evie parpadeó y se giró a toda velocidad. Escrutó la sala, pero el chico rubio se había ido. Solo vio figuras vulgares moviéndose con la misma violencia que antes.

_¿Qué ha sido eso?_ Se preguntó confusa. El corazón le palpitaba con estrépito y de pronto, su cuerpo estaba frío y débil.

—¡Evie! —Sam insistió para que volviera a mirarla—. ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

—¡Nada! ¡Está todo bien!

—¡¿Segura?! —La otra asintió—. ¡¿Quieres salir y tomar un poco el aire?! ¡También tengo que ir al baño!

—¡Está bien!

Sí, eso la despejaría un poco.

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclamer****: Los personajes (salvo la protagonista y alguno más), los lugares, y grandes partes de la trama de esta historia no me pertenecen; son propiedad única y exclusiva de la grandiosa y maravillosa J. K. Rowling (que los dioses de la literatura la bendigan siempre XD), yo solo voy a usarlos para crear un fanfic divertido y loco que espero que también os divierta a vosotros.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

—**Con El Tiempo No Se Juega—**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**19.**

**.**

**.:._—****¿Y eso no es cambiar la historia?****—_.:.**

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a las puertas, Sirius y Remus aparecieron solos reteniendo un momento a Sam. Pero Evie continuó, necesitaba salir de esa sala cuanto antes, respirar y ver algo más de luz.

Franqueó las puertas del Gran Comedor y resopló con fuerza, justo antes de mirar a su alrededor.

Muchas parejas se apoyaban en las paredes a lo largo del corredor, charlando con calma más allá del barullo de la fiesta. Evie pensó en esperar a Sam en el baño así que se dispuso a atravesar el hall, cuando una de esas parejas llamó su atención.

_¿Qué…?_

James estaba parado en una esquina hablando con una chica. Con una chica no, se trataba de Lily. Y estaba realmente preciosa… enfundada en un maravilloso vestido verde brillante a juego con sus ojos que miraban fijamente al chico que tenía delante. Su larga cabellera rojiza estaba elevada en una graciosa coleta y retorcida en elegantes bucles, incluso se había maquillado de forma que sus pecas habían desaparecido.

_No me lo puedo creer_. Sin poder evitarlo Evie sintió esa conocida irritación nacer en ella mientras se apoyaba en un muro de forma que ellos no pudieran verla. ¿De qué diantres estarían hablando? ¿Y de dónde había salido Lily si no la había visto en toda la noche?

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás arrugando la nariz. Ahora tendría que esperar a que Lily se fuera para… para…

_Espera… ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo?_

¿Por qué tenía que esperar a que Lily se marchara para salir ante ellos? No tenía por qué esconderse de ella, ni hacerse a un lado solo porque la pelirroja hubiese decidido dar un paso adelante. James ya le había dejado claro que mientras estuviera allí, ella era su novia. ¡Y todavía estaba! ¡Aún seguía allí! Puede que faltara ya muy poco para que se desvaneciera como si nunca hubiese existido, pero todavía no.

Así que, con esa idea en mente, salió de detrás del muro y se acercó a ellos. Pensaba simplemente llegar y saludarlos como si nada, pero en el último instante una extraña locura se apoderó de ella y la impulsó a correr. Se precipitó hacia ellos y abrazó con fuerza al chico por la espalda, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—¡Te encontré! —exclamó, con un estúpido tono de voz que jamás había usado antes en toda su vida—. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Tardabas tanto que… —Asomó el rostro por el brazo de James e hizo como si se sorprendiera—. ¡Hola Lily! No te había visto.

—Ho… Hola, Adler.

James giró el rostro sonriente hacia ella.

—No he tardado tanto… ¿Me echabas de menos y no podías esperar más? —Se burló con chulería.

—¿Y tú no habías prometido que no me soltarías en toda la noche?

Lily dio un respingo con el rostro enrojecido y retrocedió, incómoda.

—Bueno, tengo que… volver a la fiesta —murmuró—. Ya nos veremos Potter, Adler.

—Adiós —Se despidió Evie, frunciendo el ceño. Observó a la chica hasta que se coló por las puertas del Comedor y entonces sí, soltó a James. Se giró hacia el chico que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada—. Vaya… ¿Y qué? ¿De qué… hablabais?

—Pues, es bastante raro. Evans se estaba disculpando conmigo.

—¿Disculpando?

—Sí, ha dicho que cree que me ha juzgado mal todo este tiempo y que siente si alguna vez ha sido grosera conmigo.

Evie asintió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí que es curioso… —murmuró con un sarcasmo que no pudo ocultar—. A lo mejor quería que hicierais las paces con un baile…

—No, ella… —James frunció el ceño, observando a la chica y de pronto se le iluminaron los ojos—. ¡Estás celosa! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es genial!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, claro que no! ¡Yo no…!

—¡Sí, lo estás! He visto cómo has mirado a Lily… —James se pasó una mano por el pelo en un gesto de lo más vanidoso—; estabas a punto de arrancarle los ojos por mí.

—¡Yo no haría eso! —replicó ella—. ¡Es que… es que… no entiendo a qué viene que esté tan simpática contigo de repente! —Para su desgracia, ya estaba notando que el rostro se le encendía de nuevo—. ¡Cada vez que me doy la vuelta os encuentro charlando como si fuerais los mejores amigos del mundo! ¡Y seguro que es ella la que siempre empieza!

. ¿Qué era lo que te estaba diciendo, en realidad? ¿Era tan importante como para que te arrinconara así en un pasillo, en medio de…?

No pudo decir más porque se encontró con la boca apretada contra el pecho de James. El chico la había cogido en sus brazos y la estrechaba con fuerza.

—Estás celosa —repitió él, a pesar de todo, con un tono de ensoñación terrible—. Es genial haber podido verte así…

¡No estaba celosa! Pero… Evie calló. De algún modo retorcido, eso parecía hacer feliz a James, así que aunque no fuera verdad le dejaría creer que sí.

En ese momento, Sam reapareció, también corriendo y con una imperiosa cara de urgencia, tiró del brazo de Evie para que fueran rápidamente al baño. Evie asintió, pero James tiró de su otro brazo y le lanzó una mirada inquieta.

—Solo vamos al baño —le tranquilizó ella—. Vuelvo en cinco minutos.

—Más te vale —dijo él—. Aún nos quedan muchas cosas que hacer.

Evie le sonrió y siguió a Sam por el pasillo.

Para cuando llegaron a los baños Evie estaba muerta de frío. Había salido del Gran Comedor sudada y acalorada, pero los corredores estaban tan helados como de costumbre y el baño todavía más. Le metió prisa a Sam y mientras ella aprovechó para lavarse un poco la cara y las manos.

Cuando su amiga regresó a su lado parecía mucho más tranquila.

—Vaya… —murmuró, con una agotada sonrisa en su rostro—. ¡Está siendo una noche tan divertida!

Evie estaba más que de acuerdo.

—Es… la noche más divertida que he pasado en este castillo —reveló.

—Bueno, en tu caso no has pasado demasiadas…

_Que tú sepas…_

—¿Sabes, Sam? Me alegro mucho de que al llegar aquí me pusieran contigo en el dormitorio —Le dijo, de repente. La rubia, ahora multicolor, alzó la mirada, sorprendida—. Eres la persona más divertida que he conocido nunca y una de las más buenas y generosas también. Sé que no hace mucho que nos conocemos pero ha sido todo tan maravilloso gracias a ti… Las escapadas a Hogsmeade, las charlas nocturnas sobre chicos y besos, las clases… —Evie sonrió y le cogió la mano—. Cuando haya pasado mucho, mucho tiempo sé que esas serán las cosas que nunca olvidaré.

. Pase lo que pase en el futuro, nunca me olvidaré de ti Sam Makey.

El rostro de la chica se puso totalmente rojo y aunque intentaba sonreír, parecía tan confusa que la mueca de su cara resultaba desconcertante. Evie sabía que sus palabras habían estado teñidas de un tono claramente de despedida, pero al ver a Sam a su lado, en ese instante, había sentido el impulso de decirle todo lo que pensaba de ella.

—Gracias, Evie —dijo Sam reaccionando al fin—. Yo tampoco te olvidaré, pero… ¿Por qué dices algo así tan de repente? —Le cogió también de la mano y la miró muy seria—. ¿Has bebido algo raro? He oído que unos de slytherin iban a intentar meter Whisky de fuego en la fiesta…

De pronto, oyeron una suave tos a su espalda y ambas giraron la cabeza. El profesor Dumbledore estaba tras ellas.

—Lamento interrumpir esta interesante charla —dijo el hombre acercándose unos pasos. Sus ojos estaban puestos en Evie—. Señorita Adler, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?

.

.

En el Gran Comedor la fiesta continuaba sin descanso y el ambiente se estaba caldeando nuevamente. Sirius y Remus husmeaban alrededor, justamente, porque también habían oído el rumor del Whisky de Fuego de contrabando. Sin embargo James no dejaba de mirar a la puerta, nervioso.

Las chicas estaban tardando demasiado…

Por fin creyó poder relajarse cuando vio la llamativa melena de Sam aparecer y acercarse a ellos entre la multitud, no obstante, sus alarmas se dispararon una vez más al notar que venía sola.

—¡¿Dónde está Evie?! —La preguntó nada más llegar ella—. ¡¿Sigue en el baño?!

Sam sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Está hablando con Dumbledore!

James dejó de respirar. Por un instante, estuvo seguro de que su corazón se había saltado un latido.

—¡¿Dumbledore?! ¡¿Cómo que con Dumbledore?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—¡No lo sé! ¡Apareció de pronto y dijo que tenía que hablar con ella de algo importante! ¡Me pidieron que los dejará solos! —Explicó la chica, chillando para hacerse oír por encima de la atronadora música—. ¡Evie está muy rara, ¿no?!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡En el baño me ha dicho un montón de cosas muy extrañas! ¡Dijo que nunca me olvidaría y cosas así, como si se despidiera de mí! —James empezó a sudar y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¡¿Ya?! ¡¿Había llegado el momento?! Sam le observó, confusa—. ¡¿No le habrás dado de beber algo raro?!

James no pudo oír más, tenía que ir a buscarla antes de que Dumbledore se la llevara para siempre.

Salió corriendo como un loco, apartando cuantos cuerpos bailarines se cruzaban en su camino y provocando más de un altercado. Pero no se detuvo hasta que estuvo fuera del Gran Comedor, entonces chocó de forma estrepitosa con alguien tan pesado que ambos cayeron al suelo.

—¿James? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué vas así?

—¡Colagusano! —exclamó el otro. Era él contra quien había chocado—. ¿Has visto a Evie?

—¿La chica nueva? Creo que sí.

—¡¿Dónde la viste?!

—Creo que iba fuera… ¿Pasa algo? ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarla?

—¡Sí! ¡Colagusano, gracias! —James se puso en pie al instante y echó a correr hacia la salida del colegio. Tras él, Peter Pettigrew se puso en pie y se sacudió una enorme túnica de gala tan dada de sí que parecía más un saco que otra cosa.

Se sorbió la nariz y sonrió brevemente antes de seguir a su amigo.

—No me las des, James.

.

.

—_Es el momento, ¿verdad?_

—_Así es, señorita Spellman. Pero le concederé unos minutos si desea despedirse de alguien._

—_No. No hace falta. Vayámonos._

Esas palabras no parecían suyas, pero lo habían sido. No había tenido valor.

_En realidad, nunca he sido una Gryffindor al cien por cien_, pensó Evie, apesadumbrada, mientras seguía el paso del director. Caminaba arrastrando los pies y sin dejar de mirar al suelo pero aguzaba el oído para seguir los suaves pasos del hombre sobre la roca, tan leves como si levitara, y el cansino susurro de su capa.

Despedirse… apenas había sido capaz de decirle esas pocas palabras a Sam en el baño, casi se había ahogado al intentar manejar el nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo iba a repetirlo con los demás? ¿Qué les diría? Y James… oh, James. No podía simplemente decirle adiós. ¿Cómo?

¿Alguna vez había tenido intención de despedirse de él? Sospechaba que incluso había engañado a su cerebro para hacerle creer que sería capaz, pero en su interior, Evie conocía su debilidad. Quizás por eso la noche anterior había intentado decirle lo que sentía…

_Se va a poner furioso_, se dijo. Estaba segura de eso. Puede que ahora mismo ya lo estuviera; se lo imaginaba enfurruñado e histérico, puede que balanceando a la pobre Sam por los hombros preguntándole una y otra vez dónde estaba ella. ¿Algún día lo entendería? No quería que la odiara por haber cogido la salida fácil.

—Bien, pase aquí dentro —le indicó el director.

Evie se paró y confusa, miró a su alrededor.

Por un instante no supo dónde estaba puesto que no había prestado atención al rumbo que habían tomado. Hacía mucho más frío y notaba una humedad conocida pegándose a su piel. ¿Estaban en las mazmorras? Tenía sentido, aquello debía hacerse en algún lugar solitario y apartado del resto de alumnos.

Evie penetró en una habitación oscura y vacía, sin ventanas a excepción de un triste ventanuco sucio pegado al techo. El suelo se veía tan viejo que hasta la roca había erosionado en algunas zonas, las paredes eran del mismo tono grisáceo, pero en un rincón apreció una forma distinta.

Dumbledore entró tras ella y encendió su varita, iluminando un poco el triste cuarto en el que estaban.

—Por aquí —Le indicó y la condujo hasta la forma indefinida pegada al muro, que resultó ser una tabla de madera adosada a la pared—. Observo una expresión muy peculiar en su rostro, señorita Spellman. ¿No se ha divertido en el baile?

La chica dio un respingo al tiempo que se frotaba los brazos con las manos. Tenía un sabor raro en la boca, amargo y frío, por lo que tuvo que tragar antes de hablar.

—Sí, ha sido… genial —respondió sin ganas—. Pero yo… creía que podría quedarme hasta el final.

—Bueno, apenas queda media hora más de fiesta —le indicó él. Se colocaron ante la tabla y entonces Evie apreció que era más bien una trampilla, tenía bisagras a un lado, los bordes estaban rematados en una filigrana simple y algo ruda e incluso tenía una pequeña aldaba negra colgando de un lado—. Es mejor hacer esto mientras estemos seguros de que todos los demás están en el Gran Comedor.

—Supongo que sí.

—Es lógico que este triste, señorita Spellman —comentó Dumbledore, comprensivo. De algún modo tenía un aspecto más inquietante con esas ropas negras y con la luz de la varita dándole de lleno en su rostro levemente arrugado en medio de tanta oscuridad—. Pero hace lo correcto. Todos debemos estar en el lugar al que pertenecemos.

La chica apretó los labios y le miró fijamente antes de asentir.

Ella ya sabía todo eso pero no podía evitar la tristeza que sentía. Era como una enorme ola intentando desbordarla. Solo quería acabar con todo de una vez y regresar a casa.

Dumbledore invocó unas tenues bolas de luz que sirvieron para iluminar la sala. Después, apuntó su varita hacia la trampilla y comenzó a murmurar unas palabras. Aparentemente no pasó nada, Evie ni tan siquiera vio una luz asomando por la rendija, pero al cabo de unos segundos empezó a oír algo. Era como el sonido del viento cuando suena aún lejos, latigazos mudos que cortaban el aire. Poco a poco fue haciéndose mayor, como un vendaval y finalmente rugió con la potencia de un huracán al otro lado de la madera. Curiosamente la portezuela del muro permanecía intacta, ni siquiera temblaba, pero dejaba escapar el sonido terrible de ese viento mágico mezclado con truenos.

Debía ser una buena señal porque Dumbledore sonrió. Le hizo un gesto silencioso con la mano para que retrocediera y alargó la otra hacia la pequeña aldaba negra. Cuando tiró de esta, se oyó un trueno aún mayor y entonces sí, Evie sintió ese furioso viento darle primero en la cara, y después hacer tambalear su cuerpo entero. Era tan furioso que tuvo que cerrar los ojos llenos de lágrimas y cuando volvió a abrirlos y se atrevió a asomarse se quedó paralizada ante lo que vio. Tras la trampilla, donde debiera haber estado el muro, había un agujero negro y profundo que de vez en cuando se iluminaba con el resplandor de unas corrientes, que parecían de tipo eléctrico, que lo atravesaban de un lado al otro.

Evie sintió un vértigo aterrador que la hizo retroceder un poco más. Miró al director que a su vez la miró a ella, pero no respondió cuando ella le preguntó a gritos qué demonios era eso. Hizo aspavientos con los brazos señalando el agujero y el hombre se señaló los oídos al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—¡Lo siento, no la oigo, señorita Spellman! —Le pareció que decía. Cerró con un portazo la trampilla y suspiró—. Esto es un vórtice temporal. La llevará a su casa.

—¿Qué…? ¿Quiere que yo… entre ahí? —Se aseguró ella. ¡Era una locura! No obstante, el hombre asintió con la cabeza—. ¿No había dicho que me prepararía una poción para regresar?

—¡Por supuesto! —El hombre escarbó entre los bolsillos de su túnica oscura y extrajo una botellita con un líquido verde resplandeciente—. He aquí. Muy importante, señorita. Tienes que bebértela entera antes de entrar al vórtice o las descargas que se generan en el interior del _Viento de los Tiempos_, te desintegraran.

—¡¿Cómo?!

¿Desintegrar? Se le vino a la mente una imagen terrible de sí misma estallando en pedacitos que saldrían volando en medio de esos horribles vientos hasta desaparecer del todo.

Dumbledore la observó retorcerse las manos por culpa de una apremiante angustia y el modo en que sus ojos, aterrorizados, no se apartaban de la trampilla. Así que con calma se acercó a ella y le colocó la botella en las manos, apretó las suyas en torno a las de la chica para asegurarse de que los temblores no hacían que dejara caer la poción. Buscó la mirada de la chica y se aseguró de que esta también le mirara; entonces esbozó una sonrisa tranquila, de persona mayor a la que Evie quiso aferrarse.

Pero estaba asustada, muy asustada.

—Es totalmente seguro —le dijo él en primer lugar—. Confía en mí. En unos minutos estarás de vuelta en casa, a salvo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

—Pero, es que…

—Ahora no es momento de tener miedo —insistió él—. Lo peor ha pasado ya, solo queda el último paso.

La chica asintió y respiró hondo para serenarse. En cuanto sus manos dejaron de temblar Dumbledore la soltó y complacido, le explicó el modo exacto en que debía hacer las cosas para regresar a su tiempo.

Lo primero y más importante era beber hasta la última gota de esa pequeña botellita y esperar unos minutos a que esta hiciera efecto; ni mucho ni poco. Debía esperar al menos cinco minutos antes de introducirse en el vórtice, pero en ningún caso esperar más de veinte o no haría ningún efecto. Como ya le había dicho, la poción la protegería de ser herida por las descargas del vórtice, así que no debía temer nada. Era importante que entrara a él con decisión, en primer lugar las piernas y después el resto del cuerpo; como si se lanzara por un tobogán. Le aconsejó que cerrara los ojos; así sería más sencillo. El viaje no duraría demasiado, apenas serían unos minutos y al despertar estaría de vuelta en su época.

Aunque parecía muy sencillo… No obstante, Evie seguía aterrada, con ese sonido de furia al otro lado de la trampilla golpeándole en los oídos.

—¿Lo ha comprendido todo? —Quiso asegurarse Dumbledore, la miró seriamente con una ceja alzada, dispuesto a repetirlo todo una vez más, pero Evie asintió—. Bien pues, le deseo un buen viaje y… procure no meterse en más líos como este.

A pesar del miedo, a Evie se le escapó una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo —respondió—. Y muchas gracias por todo, profesor Dumbledore.

—Ha sido un placer conocerla, señorita Spellman. Otra vez, supongo —Con una sonrisa se volvió hacia la puerta y Evie apretó la botella contra su pecho, decidida—. ¡Oh! Solo… —La chica se giró. El profesor tenía ya la puerta abierta y un pie fuera pero se había detenido en el umbral—, espero que de verdad haya disfrutado del baile. Le diré que ha sido celebrado en su honor.

—¿En mi honor?

—Una especie de compensación —aclaró él—. Para que su marcha no fuera tan dura… Ha sido organizado en poco tiempo, pero humildemente creo que ha sido todo un éxito.

—¿Ha sido por mí? —Se extrañó Evie y algo más se le vino a la mente—. Pero… ¿eso no es cambiar la historia?

¡Lo era! Si ella no hubiese estado allí, el baile no se habría celebrado. Eso nunca habría sucedido. De pronto sintió un pinchado en el pecho que no tenía nada que ver con el aterrador vórtice.

—Técnicamente sí, supongo —aceptó el profesor como si nada—. Pero, discúlpeme, no pude resistirme a esta pequeña recompensa por todo lo que ha pasado estos meses, señorita Spellman.

Esas fueran las últimas palabras del director antes de desaparecer por el corredor y cerrar la puerta del cuarto. Evie se quedó patidifusa gracias a esta nueva información, un escalofriante hormigueo se apoderó de sus manos.

_Tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa_, se dijo a sí misma, pero la repentina inquietud que sentía la hizo comenzar a dar vueltas por la pequeña habitación. _Dumbledore sabe lo que hace. No lo habría hecho si fuera peligroso…_

¡Pero había cambiado la historia! ¡Eso no… eso no… debía hacerse así como así! Y menos por ella. Oh, cielos…

—Basta —Se dijo a sí misma antes de perder los nervios. Quitó el tapón a la botellita y de un tragó succionó todo el contenido. El líquido bajó por su garganta, helado, incluso lo sintió caer en su estómago y viajar después por sus venas. Miró su reloj, faltaban exactamente veinte minutos para las doce—. Es hora de volver a casa.

Aunque debía esperar cinco minutos a que hiciera efecto, así que siguió caminando.

Intentó no pensar en ese baile y en lo que Dumbledore le había dicho, tampoco quiso imaginarse volviendo a un futuro distinto, desconocido y alterado fruto de sus deslices y meteduras de pata. No quería pensar en nada de eso, pero al intentar frenar esas terribles ideas lo único que apareció en su mente fue el rostro de James.

Se estremeció.

Debía estar muy enfadado. ¿La estaría buscando? ¿O tal vez ya la odiaba por haberse ido como una cobarde y había buscado consuelo en los recientemente afectuosos brazos de Lily?

¡No! Ya no era asunto suyo. Ya no…

Se tapó el rostro al tiempo que soltaba un quejido que era mezcla de frustración y miedo. No quería que James la odiara, incluso aunque no iba a volver a verle no quería que la recordara con rencor por aquello. Después de todo lo que habían pasado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde? ¡¿Por qué no podía ser una valiente Gryffindor cuando le hacía falta?!

_¿Por qué no me he despedido de él? Me estaba esperando…_

Quizás aún lo hiciera. Puede que James la estuviera esperando en el Gran Comedor porque confiaba en que ella volvería a decirle adiós. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? ¡No se le había ocurrido ese escenario, pero podía ser cierto! ¿Y si… el Gran Comedor se iba vaciando pero él se quedaba allí, solo, esperándola sin poder imaginar que ella le había abandonado?

Oh no…

—Tengo que volver —dijo en voz alta, en un impulso. Y solo al oírse supo que llevaba razón—. Claro… ¡tengo que volver y despedirme de él!

¡Pero ya se había tomado la poción! Volvió a mirar el reloj, aunque solo había pasado un minuto. A toda velocidad consideró las posibilidades y se dijo que sí, le daba tiempo a volver al Gran Comedor, encontrar a James, despedirse y estar de vuelta para lanzarse a ese tétrico vórtice que desintegraba a la gente.

Pero tenía que ser muy, muy rápida.

.

.

Salió corriendo de aquel cuarto oscuro más rápido de lo que nunca antes se había movido en su vida. Con increíble lucidez fue capaz de encontrar el camino que la había llevado hasta allí a pesar de que no había prestado apenas atención.

En pocos minutos estuvo de vuelta en los pasillos que sí conocía y pudo tomar el camino más directo hacia el Gran Comedor. Atravesó el hall lleno de parejas que comenzaban a hacer manitas en los rincones y cruzó las grandes puertas con los pulmones a punto de estallarle. El calor sofocante, la falta de luz, la música atronadora le dieron de lleno con tal violencia que su cuerpo se agitó incómodo, pero se forzó a estrechar los ojos mientras avanzaba en busca de sus amigos.

Enseguida vio el pelo multicolor de Sam y hacía allí fue como una flecha. Se plantó ante ellos entre resuellos y escalofríos, la poción estaba haciéndole algo a su cuerpo, pero no podía prestar atención a eso ahora.

Levantó la vista pero no vio a James.

—¡¿Dónde está James?!

—¡¿Eh?!

Evie se pegó a Sirius, que era el que estaba más cerca y prácticamente le chilló al oído.

—¡JAMES!

El chico pegó un salto y se alejó con una mirada de escandalosa indignación.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Estás loca?!

—¡¿Dónde está?!

—¡Salió buscándote a ti hace un rato!

—¡¿Pasa algo, Evie?! —preguntó Remus, preocupado.

La chica negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo, agarrándose un costado, y esquivando a algunos chicos que se tambaleaban entre risotadas y apestaban ya a Whisky de Fuego.

De nuevo en el hall, se pasó una mano por la frente y forzó a su cerebro a que le diera una nueva orden. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? James podría estar en cualquier parte del castillo y no tenía tiempo para registrarlo entero.

Frustrada y sacudiendo la cabeza, por el rabillo del ojo captó un borrón verde y rojo, apostado en una de las paredes con una copa en las manos y la mirada revoloteando por todas partes.

_¡Lily!_

¿Sabría ella a dónde había ido James? Era más rápido preguntárselo.

Evie corrió hasta plantarse frente a la chica que dio un respingo, se estiró con el rostro enrojecido y las cejas fruncidas en una expresión endeble.

—Ah… eres tú…

—¡Lily! ¿Sabes dónde está James?

—¿Qué James? ¿Tu novio? —Su voz sonaba rara, lenta y deforme. Evie arrugó la nariz cuando le llegó el olor del Whisky de la copa que la pelirroja sostenía entre sus manos—. ¿Por qué iba yo a saberlo?

—¿Le has visto o no? ¡Es importante!

Lily sacudió la cabeza, más bien parecía que le costara controlar su movimiento. Murmuró algo incomprensible y resopló de modo que su flequillo se alzó patéticamente sobre su frente colorada.

—Le vi hace un rato… salir del castillo con Pettigrew —reveló tras varias pausas y vacilaciones, de pronto sus ojos brillaron—. ¡No le estaba espiando ni nada de eso!

—Lo que tú digas —Le soltó Evie antes de echar a correr de nuevo.

¡¿Con Pettigrew?! Oh, no… algo iba mal. Muy mal.

—¡Claro! ¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando cambias la historia! —Gruñó para sí.

Tenía que encontrarle como fuera.

.

.

_Ahora sí. Soy patético. _

Podía reconocerlo ante sí mismo, aunque nunca jamás lo diría en voz alta y tumbaría a quien fuera que se atreviera a decir eso o algo parecido. Pero… sí que lo era. Y aun sabiéndolo y sintiéndose tan estúpido que sus manos se movían en leves espasmos queriendo darse de bofetadas, allí seguía, sentado sobre la silla y mirando fijamente el insulso reloj. No podía apartar los ojos del lento y agónico movimiento de las manecillas, pequeñas y finas, sobre los números grabados en negro sobre la madera.

Había transformado la almohada de Blaise en un reloj de cuco. Cuando quería transformar relojes solo le salían relojes pequeños, de madera brillante, con los engranajes ruidosos y el condenado pajarito cantando las horas en punto. ¿Por qué? No recordaba haber visto un reloj así en la mansión de sus padres nunca, aunque en algún lugar debía haberlo visto y le había hecho gracia.

Curiosamente, el cucú del pájaro le crispaba.

En realidad, en esos momentos estaba crispado sin más. Y cualquier detalle o evento que ocurría a su alrededor le hacía dar un bote de la cama, apretar los dientes haciendo una mueca, apretar los dedos en torno a su barbilla. Estaba alerta, esperando…

_Patético._

La manecilla más corta, de madera fina, afilada y de color rojo estaba detenida en el lugar intermedio entre el once y el doce, más cerca del doce, por supuesto. La más larga, negra y un poco más gruesa, acababa de alejarse del ocho. Podía oír el ligerísimo sonido que hacía cada vez que agotaba un nuevo segundo. Le martilleaba en los oídos. Los ojos le ardían porque en algún momento había dejado de parpadear.

A sus espaldas escuchó pasos y la misma urgencia de las otras veces se apoderó de él, le despertó y le hizo estirar el cuello. Trató, no obstante, de guardar la calma y sujetar a su mente antes de que empezara a ofrecerle posibilidades tan ansiadas por él, como destructivas cuando se revelaban como falsas. Aguzó el oído, los pasos se dirigían hacía su dormitorio. Las manos le hormiguearon, así que las clavó al borde de la cama. Los pasos se detuvieron en su puerta. La boca se le secó. La puerta se abrió y Blaise entró a toda prisa, volviéndola a cerrar con desprecio.

Se giró hacia su compañero y dio un respingo al chocar con la intensidad de su mirada.

—¿Qué? —musito, confuso. Draco pestañeó.

—¿Qué…? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—¿Algo de qué?

Decepción y el cuerpo se le reblandeció al tiempo que una sarta de palabrotas aparecía en su mente. Entornó los ojos y se volvió hacia el reloj. Blaise se rascó la cabeza con una ceja alzada; no entendió nada hasta que descubrió el pequeño reloj de cucú colocado en el centro del escritorio de su amigo, sin ningún otro objeto a su alrededor.

Miró el reloj, a su amigo, frunció el ceño y seguidamente resopló cansino.

—¿Qué diantres haces? —le preguntó echándose sobre su cama. Su cabeza botó, perdida, sobre el colchón haciéndole retorcerse—. ¡¿Y mi almohada?!

Draco sacudió la cabeza, fastidiado. Siguió concentrado en el soporífero movimiento de las agujas aunque sabía que sus horas de silencio habían terminado.

—¿Piensas hacer eso hasta que den las doce? ¿Qué harás después? ¿Saldrás a buscarla por el castillo como un tipo patético? —Draco apretó la mandíbula ante esa palabra, descubrió, sin embargo, que estaba demasiado cansado como para cumplir su promesa y lo ignoró con frialdad—. Pero, ¿de verdad te has creído las majaderías de Trelawney? ¿En serio crees que Evie va a aparecer como si nada cuando den las doce de esta noche?

—No lo sé —admitió, agotado. Se apretó los parpados con los dedos al tiempo que soltaba una exhalación. Destensó los hombros y siguió mirando el reloj—. Quedan menos de veinte minutos…

—¿Menos de veinte minutos? ¿Está esperando hasta el último momento para darle emoción?

—¿Qué tal si cierras el pico?

—¿Qué tal si empiezas a pensar con la cabeza? —El peso de Blaise se hundió a su lado. El chico se había puesto el pantalón del pijama, pero había dejado su torso al descubierto y jugueteaba con algo en las manos—. Llevas noches sin pegar ojo. Anda, tomate esto.

Malfoy se encontró con una botellita de cristal que contenía un brebaje oscuro sobrevolando su nariz. Estaba tan irritado que su primer impulso fue estrellarla contra la pared de un manotazo.

—¿Qué es?

—Un filtro del sueño.

—No lo quiero. Esas cosas me hacen tener sueños extraños.

—Pobrecito —Draco volvió el rostro, furioso, hacia su amigo que ya le mostraba una sonrisa conciliadora—. ¡Venga! Necesitas dormir un montón de horas del tirón y esto es lo único que te ayudará a conseguirlo.

. ¡Aunque Evie apareciera dentro de veinte minutos, ¿crees que tú te enterarías?!

Draco tuvo que admitir que su amigo llevaba razón en eso. En el milagroso, y cada vez menos probable, caso de que Evie regresara esa noche probablemente él no lo sabría hasta el día siguiente. La chica acudiría al despacho de Dumbledore en primer lugar (supuso), y después este la mandaría a la torre de Gryffindor. Era lo más lógico.

Estaba siendo un idiota. Pero los tic tac del reloj seguían clavándose en sus sienes con fuerza. Seguramente los oiría toda la noche, sería incapaz de dormir por sí mismo.

Aún con recelo, tomó la poción en su mano temblorosa.

—¡Genial! ¡Buen chico! —Le felicitó Blaise dándole una sonora palmada en la espalda—. Los dos podremos dormir al fin —Se levantó y regresó a su cama, sentándose en el borde mientras se quitaba las zapatillas—. ¡No te imaginas lo cansado que estoy! Tricia Greengrass ha estado persiguiéndome todo el maldito día. Me daba más miedo encontrarme con ella que con los fantasmas y eso que en Halloween intentan ser más aterradores.

Draco abrió su cama de mala gana y se echó en ella. Miró una vez más el contenido de la botella. Si se lo tomaba, pasara lo que pasara esa noche no se despertaría, ni aunque todo el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor se empotrara contra su ventana se enteraría.

_¿Y si…?_

¡No! ¡Basta de esperanzas estúpidas! ¡Nada iba a ocurrir! Y él necesitaba dormir. Tenía una sensación rara pero… quizás era solo que se sentía idiota por haberse creído las palabras de la profesora de adivinación. Por más que había querido evitarlo, sí que había albergado alguna estúpida esperanza.

Destapó la botella y se tragó el contenido sin respirar. Hizo una mueca de asco y la dejó sobre la mesilla.

—Genial, ahora a dormir —anunció Blaise sin quitarle ojo. Alzó su varita y apagó las luces—. ¡Mierda, mi almohada!

Draco esbozó una pequeñísima sonrisa antes de notar que toda la maquinaria de su cerebro empezaba a apagarse.

**.:._—****Sé feliz en el futuro****—_.:.**

Evie corrió frenéticamente por los pasillos del colegio que tan bien conocía, a pesar de lo cual se vio asaltada por una incomprensible sensación de confusión, como si se hubiera perdido o de pronto no supiera a dónde dirigirse. El corazón le palpitaba con tanta fuerza que le costaba respirar y eso la asustaba, pero en su cabeza solo había un pensamiento. Un pensamiento demoledor que se repetía una y otra vez, aplastante y absoluto.

_Tengo que salvar a James._

No necesitaba que nadie se lo confirmara, sabía más allá de cualquier razonamiento lógico que él estaba en grave peligro. Y ella tenía que salvarle. Ya no importaba el futuro o el presente, no iba a cruzar ese estúpido vórtice desintegrador a no ser que primero se asegurara de que James estaba completamente a salvo.

¿Aquello estaba ocurriendo por su culpa? Es decir, no sabía nada de lo que James había vivido en Hogwarts, de modo que ese ataque o lo que fuera podía haber ocurrido de todos modos pero también tenía la fuerte sospecha de que era responsabilidad suya. Que el hecho de estar allí lo había cambiado todo.

En algún momento de la carrera sintió que pisaba algo rugoso y frío, casi helado. Hizo una mueca y se miró los pies, había perdido los zapatos de Sam o los había dejado caer… no lo sabía. Pero justamente por quedarse como una tonta mirando sus pálidos pies estuvo a punto de chocar contra una pared. Adelantó los brazos y pudo sortear el golpe, aunque su cuerpo se precipitó contra la roca y no pudo evitar soltar un alarido. Durante un segundo sus ojos se clavaron en las casi invisibles grietas del granito y su respiración acelerada chocó contra él y rebotó a su cara. Los pulmones le ardían y el miedo paralizó sus extremidades.

Entonces, a lo lejos, oyó una terrible explosión que hizo vibrar las paredes y también el suelo. Asustada, se encogió contra la roca al sentir la sacudida y después una ligera ristra de polvo caía sobre su cabeza. La hizo toser y la gravilla le entró en los ojos. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar realmente cuando se escuchó una segunda y una tercera explosión, acto seguido empezaron a oírse gritos y que el colegio retumbaba una vez más.

_¿Qué… es eso?_

Se apartó de la pared y aún con la respiración atascada en el pecho, miró hacia arriba como si hay fuese a estar la respuesta. Pero lo único que vio fue el techo del pasillo, del que pendían hilillos de plata tristemente caídos; la explosión había descolgado hasta las milenarias telarañas que poblaban los rincones.

Casi de inmediato, escuchó pasos acelerados al otro lado del muro y por alguna razón, Evie se ocultó tras la esquina y se mantuvo expectante. Las personas que llegaron derrapando sobre el suelo hablaban muy alto y en un tono claramente alterado.

—… Pero, ¿quién haría una cosa así? ¿Por qué? —chillaba una de esas personas. Su respiración estaba entrecortada así que tenía que hacer pausas cada pocos segundos—. Nadie había atacado Hogwarts nunca, que yo sepa.

—Yo también lo creía, pero… Deben haber aprovechado la guardia baja por lo del baile.

—¿Los has visto? ¿Has podido verlos?

—Solo por casualidad —dijo el otro. Parecía más templado que su acompañante, aunque su voz también sufría altos y bajos imprevisibles debido a los nervios—. Estaba fuera cuando todo comenzó. Aunque no sé quiénes son…

—Pero, ¿qué aspecto tienen?

—Son unos tipos altos, van de negro, con unas máscaras blancas horrendas —describió el otro a toda velocidad—. No dijeron nada, simplemente sacaron sus varitas y comenzaron a atacar. Prácticamente han echado abajo la Torre de Astronomía…

El otro chico empezó a lanzar pequeños aullidos desconsolados, pero el más tranquilo de los dos habló más alto para imponer un poco de calma.

—¡Cálmate, ¿vale?! Los profesores, con Dumbledore a la cabeza, ya han salido a buscarles. Ellos los vencerán y todo habrá acabado —Le aseguró con vehemencia y confianza inquebrantable—. ¡Escucha! Ayúdame a encontrar a todos los prefectos que podamos. Tenemos que reunir a todos los alumnos y llevarlos a sus salas comunes ya.

—¿No están todos en el Gran Comedor?

—¡No! Hay muchos que ya han abandonado el baile para irse por ahí a hacer cochinadas —Se quejó con un resoplido—. Tú busca a los prefectos, explícales lo que ocurre. Yo tengo que ir a comprobar que las puertas siguen cerradas.

_¿Las puertas?_

Evie sintió un retorcijón y acto seguido, sin pensar en nada más, salió disparada hacia la entrada del colegio.

Corrió aún más rápido que antes, boqueando y sujetándose el estómago, dando saltitos y haciendo chirriar los dientes cada vez que se clavaba algo en sus pobres plantas de los pies. Aunque era algo automático, casi involuntario, solo sentía el dolor y apretaba. Su cerebro no llegaba ni a procesarlo pues estaba trabajando intensamente hasta echar humo, tratando de encajar las piezas de lo que había oído sin saber si eso la ayudaría en algo para encontrar a James.

Bueno, ahora no cabía duda de que todo aquello era su culpa.

Magos altos, vestidos de negro, con máscaras blancas que atacaban Hogwarts en plena noche y… ¡Oh, vaya! ¿Se estaba volviendo loca o era una descripción bastante cercana a los mortífagos que conocía de su época? Ni siquiera sabía si existían los mortífagos en ese tiempo. Pensaba que aún faltaba para que _quien tú ya sabes_ se diera a conocer, aunque eso no significaba que no estuviera haciendo ya de las suyas.

Entonces, ¿era él quién atacaba Hogwarts con su recién conseguida liga de hombres perturbados? ¡Pero no tenía sentido! _Quien tú ya sabes_ jamás se atrevió a atacar Hogwarts por Dumbledore…

_El baile… el baile que Dumbledore organizó por mí. Por mi culpa_.

¡Aquello no debía estar pasando! ¡No formaba parte de la historia! ¡Lo había provocado ella!

—Me ahogo… —Susurró, prácticamente cayendo desfallecida justo después de atravesar las puertas del colegio. Aunque el viento helado y limpio que provenía del bosque le dio en la cara sintió que igualmente no era suficiente. Esa idea, que todo fuera por ella, era demasiado horrible, demasiado grande como para que la dejara respirar. Tuvo que apoyar las manos en el suelo y echar la cabeza hacía atrás para poder calmarse—. ¿Qué… qué se supone… que haré?

Tenía que pensar.

Dumbledore y los otros profesores estaban luchando contra los enemigos, mortífagos o no (aún no estaba segura). Ella no podía hacer nada ahí, pero había algo más.

_James._

Si todo aquello era cosa de _quien tú ya sabes_, si ya tenía sus filas de mortífagos formadas, eso significaba que Colagusano era uno de ellos. Entonces, todas las cosas que se había estado imaginando sobre ese traidor durante esos meses eran ciertas. Lily le había dicho que había visto a James irse con Colagusano… ¿Y si mientras los otros atacaban el castillo, Colagusano planeaba hacerle algo a James? ¿Una orden de su señor?

Pero, ¿por qué? Si James era aún un adolescente, ¿qué diablos quería _quien tú ya sabes_ de él?

Logró ponerse en pie y se sacudió la arena de las manos, para después apartarse el sudor de la frente con el puño. Echó una ojeada general a cuanto tenía delante; el camino de arena que se alejaba del castillo y que daba lugar a un sinfín de posibilidades.

Intentó pensar con claridad y lo único que se le ocurrió fue que si ella fuera Colagusano y tuviera que alejar a James del castillo para hacerle algo, el lugar más lógico a donde le llevaría sería el Bosque Prohibido. Era un lugar aislado, al que casi nadie iba, perfecto para ocultarse si es que aparecía alguien por casualidad.

No lo pensó más y echó a correr hacia allí. Esta vez sintió que el corazón le estallaría nada más empezar a trotar. Y para colmo, sus pies empezaron a aullar en cuanto comenzó a internarse en la espesura y su cerebro ya no le hacía el favor de filtrar el dolor para que pudiera centrarse en su misión; sentía cada uno de los calambres causados, cada diminuta piedra o guijarro desgarrando la piel de sus plantas, sin contar las traicionaras ramas bajas de aquellos árboles que le daban en los ojos y la nariz. Cuanto más avanzaba, mayor era la oscuridad y era incapaz de esquivarlas.

A pesar de todo eso, Evie debía reconocer que aquella noche tuvo una gran suerte. Aquel bosque era inmenso, podía haberse perdido y estar toda la noche dando vueltas en la espesura sin encontrar ni a James ni el camino de vuelta al castillo, pero en pocos minutos de desesperada búsqueda, fue capaz de escuchar un susurro que activó sus alarmas. Apenas hacía viento, todo estaba en calma en ese lugar lo que facilitaba que cualquier cosa sonara con una claridad inmensa.

Y no tardó ni medio segundo en reconocer esa voz. Una voz rápida, entrecortada en la cual las palabras se atoraban unas con otras, como el delirante sonido que haría un asqueroso roedor al mordisquear una pared.

Se acercó sigilosa a un árbol especialmente grueso y poniéndose de puntillas, se asomó por encima de una rama. A tan solo unos metros, descubrió la oronda figura de Peter Pettigrew, inclinado sobre sí mismo, sujetándose un brazo y moviendo la cabeza como si sufriera espasmos. Decía algo de forma atropellada, pero… ¿hablaba solo? Un poco más allá, Evie distinguió una segunda figura; era James. Estaba en el suelo, inconsciente… o al menos eso se obligó a pensar para no terminar de perder los nervios.

Bien, los había encontrado. Eso ya era algo. ¿Y ahora qué?

_La varita_, se dijo.

Se palpó la pierna con un instantáneo miedo porque se le hubiera caído en su carrera, pero rozó la fría madera y apretó los párpados, aliviada. La agarró con fuerza y la subió hasta su pecho.

_¿Qué se supone que haré con ella?_

Volvió a asomarse. Colagusano seguía hablándole al aire como un perturbado… aunque quizás no era al aire. ¡Necesitaba saber lo que estaba diciendo! Respiró hondo y muy despacio, intentó acercarse un poco más; con suerte conseguiría descifrar aquel murmullo infernal. Caminó sin apenas apoyar los talones en el suelo, con el corazón tan oprimido que solo era consciente del movimiento de sus pies y de un mudo dolor en su labio inferior, donde sin darse cuenta había hincado sus dientes.

Avanzó en silencio y se deslizó tras un nuevo árbol, mucho más cerca.

La voz de Pettigrew seguía siendo confusa y nerviosa, pero pudo entender algo y eso la confirmó que no estaba hablando solo, aunque no hubiese una segunda voz que le respondiera.

—…Mi señor… ¿Puedo… estaría bien si… pregunto a dónde nos llevará… el _traslador_? —murmuraba con un asqueroso tono zalamero y servil.

¿_Traslador_? Evie dio un respingo y miró a su alrededor. Ahora sí que debía andarse con ojo y no tocar nada.

—Bueno, sí, está bien. Yo… no necesito saberlo. Tenéis mucha razón, siempre la tenéis —Continuó el chico—. ¡No, nadie se ha dado cuenta! El jaleo que se ha armado ha sido… —Calló de golpe, aunque su cabeza asentía con exagerada devoción—. Lo sé, nadie puede saber que yo… —De nuevo no acabó la frase, pero su cabeza se alzó de golpe y Evie se encogió, asustada. No obstante, Pettigrew no la miró a ella sino que lanzó una leve mirada hacia James—. Ah… bueno, yo creo que sí. Él es… vos me dijisteis que… de entre los más poderosos magos del colegio, yo creo que él es… —De pronto se azoró y apretó los puños—. ¡Pues, por supuesto que se unirá a vuestra noble causa! ¡¿Cómo rechazar tal honor?! En cuanto le lleve ante vuestra presencia, estoy seguro de que se arrodillará y os jurará lealtad…

Evie frunció el ceño, desorientada. Colagusano comenzó, entonces, a farfullar una retahíla de repetitivos aunque simplones halagos dirigidos al ser invisible con el que hablaba, así que ella dejó de escuchar y volvió a esconderse tras el árbol.

Así que… ¿eso era lo que pretendía Colagusano? Los mortífagos habían atacado el colegio para crear una distracción mientras él engañaba a algún pobre compañero de clase para llevarle hasta _quien tú ya sabes_ y entregárselo.

¡¿Y había escogido a James?! ¡¿Cómo se le había ocurrido que él…?!

¡No! ¿Qué más daba? Lo importante era que pensaba entregar a James _a quien tú ya sabes_. Le sacaría del colegio con un _traslador_ si ella no lo evitaba, pero… ¿cómo? Tal vez podía… aturdir a Peter y sacar a James de allí pero, ¿y si cuando ella se hubiera ido, Pettigrew despertaba y lo volvía a intentar?

¡Podía atacarle con…! ¿Qué? Ella no conocía hechizos ofensivos, no le gustaban. ¡Era sanadora! No había prestado atención nunca a ese tipo de cosas porque no pensaba que tuviera que usarlas nunca.

¡Tenía que avisar a alguien! Pero no podía descubrir a Peter como un futuro mortífago delante de nadie o la historia se vería afectada… puede que para bien, porque sin él en el futuro, James no moriría a manos de _quien tú ya sabes_. Pero aun así… ella no podía manipular la historia, no podía cambiar las cosas.

Pero entonces, ¡¿qué podía hacer para ayudar a James?! ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡Lo que fuera! ¡Cuánto antes!

Para cuando quiso mirar de nuevo hacia los chicos, Colagusano ya había terminado su siniestra conversación y se frotaba las manos, con más ansiedad que satisfacción (por lo que pudo ver) mientras vigilada a su amigo durmiente. Uno de los ojos le temblaba en un tic nervioso y movía la mandíbula como si masticara algo; ¿sería la culpa? ¿Es que no se sentía ni un poco miserable por estar a punto de vender a uno de sus mejores amigos?

Evie miró alrededor preguntándose cuál sería el _traslador_. En cualquier momento se activaría y entonces…

No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer, pero algo más fuerte que ella la impulsó a guardar de nuevo su varita y salir a la vista del chico regordete que dio un respingo al verla. Parpadeó sorprendido y por un instante se la quedó mirando confuso, pero rápidamente alzó su varita y la apuntó directamente a la cara. Evie levantó las manos de forma automática, igual que hacían a los que la policía apuntaba con un arma. Tragó saliva y avanzó un paso más hacia James, y entonces Peter reaccionó.

—¡No te muevas! ¡Quieta! —escupió esas palabras junto con gruesos perdigones de saliva que cayeron sobre el suelo. Parpadeaba muy deprisa a pesar de mantener los ojos entornados—. ¡¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?!

—Yo… soy… —Evie intentó tranquilizarse. Debía aparentar calma para que él no se pusiera aún más nervioso—. ¿James está bien?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué si James está bien? ¿Le has hecho algo?

Pettigrew sacudió la cabeza: no estaba claro si porque pensara que había alguien más allí o porque no se creía lo que estaba pasando. A pesar de todo, no apartó los ojos de la chica.

—Está aturdido —respondió y alzó su otra mano también para agarrar la varita—. Responde de una vez: ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí?

A pesar de sujetar la varita con ambas manos a Evie le dio la sensación de que esta temblaba. ¿Era posible que tuviera miedo? Peter solo era, a fin de cuentas, un chico de su edad metido en algo muy peligroso. Aquella bien podía ser su primera misión para _quien tú ya sabes_… seguramente estaba nervioso y angustiado por si cometía algún error. Quizás por eso la presencia de una simple chica le había alterado tanto. Incluso a la distancia que estaba, Evie pudo ver fácilmente que en su frente se estaban amontonando ya gotas de sudor.

Lentamente bajó las manos y el chico hizo un aspaviento, abriendo aún más sus ojos.

—Me llamo Evie —respondió la chica en primer lugar—. Y sabía que estarías aquí.

—¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?

Evie respiró hondo y en un gesto calmado se alisó la tela del vestido.

—Yo lo sé todo, Colagusano.

El chico arrugó la nariz.

—¿A qué te refieres?

¡Cielos, no tenía ni idea! Pero le había salido un tono de voz más frío que el hielo y estaba casi segura de que su expresión era ahora más neutra que nunca. Ella era una mentirosa desastrosa, pero por alguna razón, en ese momento se sentía capaz de todo y debía aprovecharlo.

—Estás cometiendo un error muy estúpido —continuó ella, torciendo el rostro de forma indolente—. Estoy aquí para tratar de ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Tú? ¡Ja! —exclamó el chico. Relajó los brazos como si acabara de decidir que volvía a tener el control de la situación—. ¡Ni siquiera tienes tu varita! ¿Crees que tú…?

—No me hace falta ninguna varita. Tengo poderes que van más allá de eso —improviso Evie. Se cruzó de brazos como si nada y empezó a moverse, con calma, en torno al cuerpo de James pero sin mirarle. Colagusano la siguió con la varita pero se mantuvo expectante—. Yo… puedo viajar en el tiempo, Colagusano. Yo vengo del futuro.

. Y tengo que decirte que no te espera nada bueno.

—¿Del futuro? ¿Te burlas de mí?

—Venga, no habrás sido tan tonto como para tragarte la historia de la chica nueva que aparece sin más en mitad de curso, ¿no?

—Si dices la verdad, demuéstralo —La retó el chico, chirriando sus dientes. Empezaba a impacientarse, quizás el _traslador_ estaba a punto de activarse. En cualquier caso, Evie tampoco tenía tiempo que perder.

—Sé que estás a las órdenes de un mago oscuro muy poderoso —reveló ella. Hizo una pausa antes de seguir y cogió aire—. Lord… Voldemort.

Colagusano se puso pálido. Los brazos le temblaron de nuevo y la mirada se le perdió un instante en la lejanía hasta que procesó del todo esas palabras. Evie observó cómo tragaba con dificultad un par de veces, su garganta debía de haberse quedado seca.

—¿Dónde has oído ese nombre?

—Es muy conocido en el futuro por todo el mal que hizo y el sufrimiento que causó al mundo mágico —respondió ella. Tenía que concentrarse, no podía revelar nada importante—. Pero no estoy aquí para hablar sobre él. He venido a avisarte de la terrible vida de infortunios que te espera si esta noche le entregas a James Potter a tu señor.

Peter calló. No hizo ni una sola mueca, por desgracia para ella que esperaba leer en sus gestos lo que pensaba para saber por dónde continuar su historia.

—Mientes —replicó el chico por fin, aunque lo hizo en voz baja y con un deje de vacilación que no fue capaz de ocultar del todo.

—No miento. Solo estoy aquí para salvarte —insistió ella. Dio un paso más hacia él y le miró muy fijamente—. Yo sé todo lo que te va a pasar, lo he visto.

—¿Y por qué ibas tú a ayudarme? ¿A caso no eres la novia de James?

Evie esbozó una sonrisa y meneó la cabeza.

—Menudo tonto estás hecho —le soltó con convicción—. Eso solo era un cuento. Una fachada para sobrevivir en esta época… pudo haber sido cualquiera, pero James fue quien me encontró cuando llegué. Solo fingí que me gustaba para tenerle distraído y que no me hiciera demasiadas preguntas.

. No puedo darte mis motivos para ayudarte sin arriesgarnos a malograr el futuro, pero si realmente quieres que tu señor triunfe y algún día se sienta en deuda contigo, debes marcharte ahora mismo y olvidarte de James.

—No te creo una palabra —dijo Peter, aunque su rostro colorado y la brillantez de este por el sudor, cada vez más abundante, no decían lo mismo.

—Muy bien, como quieras —aceptó ella con una única idea en su cabeza, más le valía que funcionara—. Entonces, escúchame bien… —Peter enarcó una ceja, el pecho se le movía con violencia. En realidad estaba nervioso, puede que hasta asustado. ¡Ese chico siempre fue un cobarde! Ella lo sabía—. Escucha muy atento porque voy a relatarte los terribles y agonizantes años que te esperan, Peter Pettigrew.

. Abre bien tus oídos porque te voy a revelar cada una de las monstruosas torturas a las que serás sometido a consecuencia de esta noche. ¿Quieres saberlo? Lo que te espera… así podrás pensar en ello cada día, cada minuto, justo antes de irte a dormir.

—No… espera… —Balbuceó el chico, tragando de nuevo. La creía, Evie se dio cuenta pero procuro no sonreír—. No quiero saber eso.

—Deja que te hable de todos y cada uno de los tormentos que vas a padecer —Evie continuó, con confianza, uniendo palabras y proyectando un tono de voz cada vez más duro y macabro—; porque a partir de este momento, cada año que pase, será mucho peor que el anterior.

—¡No! Cállate o te…

—¿Quieres saberlo? Yo te describiré el patético y lamentable guiñapo humano en que vas a acabar convertido, en algo menos que un hombre… un ser tan repugnante cuya visión por si sola hace llorar y gritar de pavor a los niños y apartar la mirada con asco a los que un día fueron tus iguales.

—¡He dicho que te calles, maldita sea!

—¡Y tu muerte! —gritó Evie, dando un paso hacia él. El chico retrocedió al instante, pálido y silencioso—. ¿Quieres saber la fecha exacta de tu muerte, Peter? ¿Quieres saber cuan horrible y dolorosa será?

—¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Ya, detente!

—Peter Pettigrew, muerto el día…

—¡NO! ¡Nooo! —El chico chilló desesperado llevándose las manos a las orejas y de improviso, salió corriendo. Corrió tan rápido que en apenas unos segundos se perdió en la espesura del bosque y el silencio de este se tragó el atronador ruido de sus pisadas y sus chillidos.

Evie le siguió con la mirada hasta que dejó de ver la oronda y patizamba figura tambaleándose entre los árboles y después, suspiró tan hondo que su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo y cayó al suelo de rodillas, haciéndose todavía más daño. Se arrastró, boqueando, como pudo hasta James y rápidamente se fijó en si tenía alguna herida. Salvo por un chichón en la cabeza, estaba bien.

—¡Oh, cielos! ¡Oh, cielos! —repetía en voz baja sin poder parar. La vista se le emborronó a causa de las lágrimas—. No puedo… creer que… se lo haya tragado.

.

.

A duras penas, Evie recordó el hechizo que hacía levitar las cosas y puso llevar a James de vuelta al castillo. Las puertas seguían abiertas y no se oía tanto jaleo en el interior. Esperaba que los profesores y Dumbledore hubiesen logrado manejar la situación y expulsar a los atacantes.

Llevo a James hasta las puertas pero no las traspaso. Le bajó hasta el suelo y acomodó la cabeza del chico en su regazo con cuidado; mientras le observaba, rogaba mentalmente para que se despertara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Solo de reojo se atrevió a mirar su reloj; apenas le quedaban cinco minutos para atravesar el portal. Si James no se despertaba… tendría que irse sin despedirse de él.

—Vamos, James —Evie inclinó la cabeza sobre su oído—. Despierta. El tiempo casi se ha agotado.

.

.

Cuando James comenzó a volver a en sí, lo único que oyó fue una dulce voz que entonaba una melodía aún más dulce. Sintió unas manos que acunaban su cabeza y la calidez de una boca cerca de su oído. Lo demás que sintió fue dolor en su cabeza, en su cuerpo… y que no recordaba donde estaba o qué pasaba. Tampoco le interesaba recordar porque estaba tan a gusto sintiendo esas manos y escuchando esa canción que se habría quedado así el resto de su vida.

Pero al abrir los ojos, gruñó por lo bajo. Había una luz encima de su cabeza y aunque era débil, le molestó. La voz dejó de cantar, pero un rostro se asomó en su lugar y le sonrió.

—Te prometí que te cantaría algo antes de irme —dijo Evie. El chico hizo una mueca, desorientado y trató de incorporarse. La chica le ayudó a apoyarse en el muro y evitó que se llevara la mano al chichón de la cabeza—. Tranquilo, no es grave. Pero mejor no lo toques.

—Evie… ¿qué…?

Ella negó con la cabeza a toda prisa.

—No hay tiempo para que te explique todo lo que ha pasado —le dijo. Apretó la mano que había detenido—. No me queda mucho tiempo. Tengo que irme enseguida.

—¿Ya? Pero…

—Solo tengo unos minutos.

James entreabrió los labios. ¿Unos minutos? No podía decirle todo lo que quería en ese tiempo. Pero, ¿por qué de pronto era todo tan precipitado? ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Todavía estaba intentado elegir qué pregunta haría cuando Evie cogió su rostro en las manos y le besó. ¿Era un beso de despedida? No, no le hacía falta preguntarlo. Estaba cargado de sentimiento y de tristeza, pero aun así James se aferró a él y trató de grabarlo en su memoria. El rostro de esa chica, su olor, su sabor… todo eso, lo conservaría en su mente para siempre.

—Nunca voy a olvidarte James —le dijo ella, justo después—. Me alegra mucho haberte conocido y además… —Hizo una pausa cuando la voz se le quebró. Frunció el ceño y respiró hondo antes de mirarle fijamente—; no te preocupes porque vas a tener una vida muy feliz.

James sacudió la cabeza.

—Y tú también —le dijo, alzando una mano para rozarle el rostro por última vez—. Sé muy feliz en el futuro, Evie. Tampoco te olvidaré. Nunca. Pase lo que pase.

Evie apretó los labios. Sentía las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse y no quería que la viera así. Se levantó tambaleante pero James seguía demasiado débil como para seguirla, así que se quedó sentado en el suelo y apoyado en el muro, con el rostro igualmente desolado y un nudo en la garganta, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

—¿Por qué no llevas zapatos?

Justo cuando Evie responder, a lo lejos, escuchó la primera de las doce campanadas que marcaban el final del límite de tiempo que Dumbledore le había dado para cruzar el vórtice.

_La poción_, recordó de golpe.

Tenía que darse prisa y llegar al vórtice o de lo contrario no podría volver.

—Tengo que irme —repitió. Miró a James—. Adiós, _novio_.

—Hasta siempre, _novia._

Evie le sonrió y salió corriendo de vuelta al interior del castillo.

.

.

Mientras corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos, esquivando a todo el mundo y usando unos pies más que doloridos para ello, Evie solo se concentraba en recordar el camino de vuelta a aquel cuartito oscuro donde se ocultaba el vórtice y en escuchar las campanadas para saber si seguía a tiempo de volver.

Iba tan distraída con estas dos tareas que chocó con multitud de personas, pero no se paró ni una sola vez para disculparse, ni siquiera cuando se chocó con Dumbledore, que levantó los brazos a causa de la sorpresa por verla y exclamó.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, señorita Adler, ¿qué hace aún aquí?!

Evie siguió corriendo, tan solo giró el rostro un momento para chillarle.

—¡Se lo explicaré en el futuro! —Ya sin importarle, realmente, quien pudiera oírla.

Corrió y corrió hasta casi desmayarse por el cansancio pero consiguió llegar al cuarto, cerrar la puerta, abalanzarse hasta la trampilla y asomarse al inquietante vórtice desintegrador. En su interior, el _viento de los tiempos_, ese furioso huracán que podía hacerla añicos seguía rugiendo con violencia.

Evie esperó para oír la siguiente campanada pero… ya no oyó ninguna más. Se había acabado su tiempo. Eran más de las doce, lo que significaba que la poción…

—No, no, no —dijo, desquiciada. ¡No! Después de todo por lo que había pasado, no podía ser. Se le ocurrió que Dumbledore podría prepararle otra pero… ¡No podía pasar otros dos meses allí! No después de lo de Colagusano y de haberse despedido de James—. No, ni de broma —decidió.

Se subió al borde del vórtice y respiró hondo. Seguro que la poción aún hacía efecto, solo eran unos pocos segundos de más.

Sin pensarlo, se lanzó al agujero y cerró los ojos. No vio nada, ni oyó nada una vez que estuvo dentro del viento de los tiempos. Creyó que lo había conseguido justo antes de sentir el primer pinchado, el más doloroso y que atravesó su tierno cuerpo de arriba abajo.

.

.

Oscuridad, solo podía ver eso.

Todo estaba oscuro en aquel espacio que aun así le pareció grande e inmenso. A su alrededor oía un sonido que zumbaba, como si una ráfaga de viento indomable estuviera soplando sobre él, pero Draco no sentía ni la más leve brisa. No obstante, era tan fuerte el rugido que le impedía escuchar sus propios pasos. Sabía que estaba caminando, pero realmente no veía nada diferente por más que avanzaba.

No conocía el lugar donde se encontraba, pero tampoco estaba inquieto o preocupado por estar allí. Había estado en lugares mucho peores.

Aunque ese viento lanzaba aullidos que se extendían y no parecían tener fin, en un momento dado le pareció escuchar algo más. Otro sonido, más agudo, uniforme, que iba y venía, más alto y más bajo que en ocasiones superaba al del viento. Pero no sabía qué podía ser.

Le pareció una voz. Dejó de andar cuando se dio cuenta y quiso escuchar. En cuanto se concentró en ese otro sonido, el viento se fue volviendo más débil y pausado y a sus ojos, comenzaron a aparecer formas irreconocibles en medio de las tinieblas. Frunció el ceño, expectante. No llevaba la varita encima, pero tampoco eso le inquietó. Aunque seguía sin reconocer nada, tuvo la sensación de que estaba en un lugar conocido, pero todo estaba aún demasiado borroso.

—_Tus sueños…_ —Escuchó una voz, muy nítida. Pero no era la otra que había oído en el viento; estaba seguro de que era una muy distinta—. _Presta atención…_

¿Prestar atención a los sueños? ¿Quién le había dicho eso antes? No se acordaba. ¿Era aquello un sueño, pues? Le pareció absurdo, pero siguió escuchando. La voz nítida se esfumó, pero la otra voz, la del viento, volvió a alzarse.

¿Estaba chillando? Le parecían gritos de auxilio. Probó a centrarse de nuevo en esa voz, con todas sus fuerzas y rápidamente escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a él, aunque no sabía desde que dirección.

_Aquí hay alguien más_.

La persona que corría hacia él en aquella oscuridad que comenzaba a aclararse, estaba cada vez más cerca, aunque había dejado de chillar. Draco se puso alerta, incluso alzó sus brazos, listo para defenderse. En el último instante, captó que la persona venía por su espalda, así que se giró como un rayo y el cuerpo de esa persona chocó contra él. Por suerte, al tener los brazos levantados, el chico pudo cogerla casi al vuelo y evitó que los dos cayeran al suelo.

El rostro de la persona acabó incrustado en su pecho; antes de que esta lo levantara y descubriera quién era, Draco sintió los temblores que recorrían el pequeño cuerpo que tenía en sus brazos. Al fin, el rostro se alzó hacia él y pudo ver de quién se trataba con mucha claridad, a pesar de que apenas empezaba a haber luz.

—¿Evie? —murmuró, sobrecogido.

La chica enfocó sus ojos para mirarle y al instante hizo una mueca, no muy halagüeña.

—¿Malfoy? —susurró, confusa. Aunque el chico la sostenía por los hombros, ella no hizo intento de apartarse, simplemente miró a su alrededor—. ¿He vuelto?

—¿Qué? ¿Volver a… Hogwarts?

—Esto no… no es… —Evie sacudió la cabeza, alejándose un par de pasos de él—. No lo he conseguido. No ha funcionado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Pero la chica se pasó las manos por la cara sin saber qué decir—. ¿Dónde estás? Ahora mismo, ¿dónde te encuentras?

—No lo sé… creía que funcionaría. Que volvería pero… esperé demasiado tiempo.

Draco no entendía una palabra de lo que decía. ¿El qué no había funcionado? ¿Había tratado de hacer un hechizo para regresar y había fallado? ¡Fuera como fuera él la había encontrado! No iba a dejar que se desvaneciera de nuevo.

—Tienes que decirme dónde estás en este instante —insistió él.

—Pero no sé…

—¿A dónde te marchaste cuando dejaste Hogwarts?

—No dejé Hogwarts. He estado aquí todo el tiempo.

—¡Dime dónde estás! ¡Iré a buscarte si me lo dices! —exclamó, nervioso. Avanzó un paso hacia ella, pero Evie retrocedió y alzó sus ojos para mirarle de nuevo.

—¿Tú? ¿En serio? ¿Y a ti qué más te da? —replicó, molesta. Esta vez no le cupo ninguna duda de que ella era la Evie real, pues le lanzó la misma mirada que la última vez que se habían visto—. ¿Te habías dado cuenta de que me había ido, acaso?

El chico apretó los puños, con frustración.

—¡Pues claro que me había dado cuenta! —le respondió. Evie entornó los ojos, como si de hecho no le creyera. No era algo de lo que pudiera culparla, pero no había tiempo que perder. Estaba claro que Evie estaba cerca pero aún no había regresado, ¿y si estaba perdida en algún sitio y era incapaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta? No había nadie más. Solo él podía ayudarla—. Por favor, dime dónde estás. Prometo que te ayudaré.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y bajó la vista unos instantes.

—¿Me ayudarás?

—Sí, lo haré.

—Pero… no sé dónde estoy —Se lamentó, asustada. Meneó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros igual de triste—. Solo veo… formas extrañas. No reconozco nada, salvo… puede que…

—¿Qué? Dímelo.

Estrechó más aún sus ojos como si intentara leer algo escrito en letra muy pequeña.

—Parece… creo que es… —murmuraba, no muy convencida. Entonces, volvió a mirarle directamente—. ¿Sabes ese horroroso reloj que hay en la segunda planta, con los enanitos deformes que suben y bajan por las cadenas del péndulo?

—¡Sí! Es realmente horrendo —convino el chico—. ¿Estás ahí? ¿Ese es el lugar?

—No sé, pero es lo único que veo… —La voz se le cortó de golpe y su rostro se retorció en una mueca de dolor. Ahogó un chillido y las rodillas se le doblaron, obligándola a encogerse en el suelo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —gritó Draco, alarmado y agachándose a su lado. Movió las manos hacia ella pero no se atrevió a tocarla.

El dolor debió apaciguarse un momento, porque Evie respiró hondo sujetándose un costado.

—Las descargas… el viento… —Farfulló.

—¿Qué? No entiendo…

—Deprisa —dijo ella—. El reloj.

.

.

Draco Malfoy despertó de golpe en su cama y por un solo segundo, olvidó todo lo que había visto en su sueño.

En la penumbra de su dormitorio las imágenes, el rugido del viento, estuvieron a punto de deshacerse como la arena en el agua y desaparecer. Si no hubiese sido porque en un parpadeo sus ojos rodaron sobre el reloj de cuco que seguía en su escritorio, lo habría olvidado todo.

—El reloj —murmuró. Y esas palabras atrajeron de vuelta todos los recuerdos y el chico dio un bote, incorporándose en la cama—. Evie.

De repente, escuchó una campanada a lo lejos. Y seguidamente, el primer cucú de su reloj.

Saltó de la cama y buscó en la oscuridad sus zapatillas y la varita.

Blaise, en su propia cama sin almohada, se removió fastidiado al despertarse por culpa del condenado reloj. Escuchó los pasos de su amigo y, confuso, encendió de nuevo las luces.

—¿Qué? —murmuró cuando vio al rubio levantado y yendo hacia la puerta, varita en mano—. ¡No es posible! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar despierto?! ¡Ese filtro es de lo más potente que hay!

—¡Evie ha vuelto! ¡Está aquí!

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡Me lo ha dicho! ¡Está en la segunda planta! —Abrió la puerta del dormitorio con estrépito—. ¡Tengo que ir a buscarla!

—Pero, ¿me estás tomando el pelo? —Draco salió del cuarto antes de que su amigo terminara de hablar y sus pasos se perdieron por el corredor, retumbando sin ningún cuidado. Blaise se levantó de mala manera y cerró la puerta. Luego fue hasta la cama de su amigo y le birló la almohada—. Entre él y Tricia Greengrass van a acabar conmigo.

Mientras tanto, el cuco siguió sonando y las campanadas que anunciaban el fin de la noche de Halloween, también.

.

.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclamer****: Los personajes (salvo la protagonista y alguno más), los lugares, y grandes partes de la trama de esta historia no me pertenecen; son propiedad única y exclusiva de la grandiosa y maravillosa J. K. Rowling (que los dioses de la literatura la bendigan siempre XD), yo solo voy a usarlos para crear un fanfic divertido y loco que espero que también os divierta a vosotros.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

—**Con El Tiempo No Se Juega—**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**20.**

**.**

**.:._—****No tiene nada que ver contigo****—_.:.**

Se trataba de un reloj enorme de pared. Era de madera, aunque todos los adornos (incluso los más feos) y muy probablemente también el engranaje de su interior estaban hechos de oro. Debió ser un regalo de algún miembro del Ministerio de Magia para el colegio Hogwarts; de lo contario no se explicaba que hubieran conservado un armatoste tan horrible durante años. Y mucho menos que lo tuvieran expuesto en mitad del pasillo de la segunda planta como si fuera algo digno de ver.

Los enanitos que vivían en su interior y cuidaban el mecanismo, subían y bajaban por la cadena del péndulo la mayor parte del tiempo. Eran unos seres diminutos y de apariencia grotesca, con una cabeza más grande que el pequeño cuerpecito que la sostenía, ojos enjutos y totalmente negros alojados como por error sobre una enorme nariz con forma de patata. Tanto las piernas como uno de sus bracitos eran semejantes al raquítico tallo de la flor más escuchimizada del mundo, pero el otro brazo, aquel con el que sostenían el mazo, era el doble de grande y grueso.

Cuando Draco llegó corriendo hasta el reloj, los susodichos enanos estaban en la parte más alta de este, aporreando con el mazo la enorme campana que había en la cúspide del artefacto. Los enanitos discutían entre sí en su propio lenguaje y apenas prestaron atención al chico, nervioso y desfallecido que se plantó ante ellos en mitad de la noche. Estaban ocupados golpeando la campana, mientras discutían acaloradamente sobre qué podía ser ese extraño viento que soplaba al otro lado del corredor.

Era violento y ensordecedor, como nunca antes lo habían visto, especialmente en el interior de ese pasillo.

Por supuesto, Draco se precipitó sobre el reloj en primer lugar, pues era la única pista que tenía, pero no tardó demasiado en notar ese viento que soplaba tras él. Los latigazos de aire le dieron en la espalda y reconoció el sonido cortante que hacía como el mismo que había oído en su sueño.

Cuando se dio la vuelta hacia el muro que había frente al reloj, se encontró con una energía extraña que salía de él. No veía, en realidad, nada extraño, pero al acercarse más y aproximar la mano a la piedra notó una pequeña descarga que salió disparada hacia la punta de sus dedos. La apartó de golpe, con el ceño fruncido.

_¿Qué es esto?_ Se preguntó.

Observó más fijamente la piedra, su textura rugosa, las grietas, la arenilla a punto de desprenderse y como lo hizo sin pestañear pudo ver que esta comenzaba a cambiar. Era muy sutil, pero la superficie se moldeaba, como si se moviera o se derritiera; cuanto más fuerte oía el viento dentro de esa pared, más daba la sensación de que esta estaba cambiando.

Se atrevió a acercar de nuevo la mano. Escuchó una nueva descarga, pero se apartó a tiempo esta vez, no obstante llegó a ver la chispa. Y del punto exacto donde la chispa había saltado, la pared se rompió y algo empezó a salir de ella. Se trataba de una mano.

Draco estuvo a punto de retroceder por la impresión. ¿Una mano? ¿De la pared? Ni siquiera se le ocurrió qué podía ser aquello hasta que un brazo siguió a la mano, después un hombro y finalmente, el cuello y una cabeza.

—¡Evie! —exclamó, impresionado. ¡Era ella! La chica, inconsciente, parecía levitar sobre el suelo al tiempo que atravesaba limpiamente la pared. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en el viento y las descargas que lo acompañaban, chisporroteaba a su alrededor como si fuera una cuerda que la mantenía atada.

Draco no supo qué hacer. ¿Debía ayudarla? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Cómo podía ser posible que estuviera saliendo de aquella pared? No sabía lo que estaba pasando pero lo que era verdad es que ella estaba allí. ¡Había regresado! Esta vez era cierto.

Pero entonces, algo se torció.

El cuerpo flotante de la chica había salido hasta la altura de la cintura cuando de pronto se detuvo. El sonido del viento también cambió y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, el chico vio que el cuerpo comenzaba a retroceder. Regresaba a la pared, como si algo o alguien tiraran de ella para hacerla volver.

—¡Ah, no! ¡De eso nada! —exclamó él. Se apresuró a cogerla pero en cuanto intentó tocarla, las descargas le golpearon con fuerza, quemándole la piel—. ¡Ah! ¿Qué es…?

Ese viento la protegía rodeándola por completo. ¡No podía tocarla! Pero si no hacía algo volvería a desaparecer. Su cuerpo retrocedía, ya iba por la mitad del estómago. ¡No podía permitirlo! ¡Otra vez no!

Apretó la mandíbula e hizo un nuevo intento, y aunque la descarga fue igualmente terrible, la agarró por debajo de los brazos, acomodando su cabeza con cuidado y tiró suavemente hacia él. El lento retroceso de la chica se detuvo y durante unos instantes no se movió. Draco podía sentir la presión que hacían desde el otro lado, pero no iba a consentir que se la llevaran de nuevo.

—¡Suéltala, seas lo que seas! ¡Se va a quedar aquí! —Lo siseó con furia sin dejar de sentir el dolor. Las descargas comenzaron a herir todo su cuerpo, no solo las manos con que la sujetaba.

Draco tiró un poco más fuerte y por suerte, no tardó en sentir que la otra fuerza cedía y pronto, las piernas de Evie salieron también de la pared. Por si acaso ya no la soltó, siguió tirando, poco a poco de sus brazos para sacarla, ignorando el dolor. El viento rugía ahora más fuerte que nunca, pero también oía los siniestros murmullos de los enanitos a su espalda y las campanadas que se sucedían una tras otra.

Hizo un último esfuerzo y alcanzó a ver los tobillos de la chica emerger del muro; dio un nuevo tirón y sintió que el cuerpo se liberaba del todo, pero Draco perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo con ella en sus brazos. Su cabeza estuvo a punto de golpear con fuerza el suelo, aunque logró evitarlo. Resopló, aliviado y entonces sí, escuchó la última campanada y que los enanitos del reloj se retiraban.

Eran las doce. Halloween había acabado. Y Evie había regresado.

_La loca de Trelawney tenía razón_, pensó él, impresionado.

Ni siquiera pudo moverse los primeros segundos, aún no podía creerlo. Pero era verdad, sentía el peso del cuerpo de Evie sobre el suyo. Sus brazos estaban en torno a su espalda y su cintura, y la cabeza de la chica estaba posada en su hombro. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, pero le dio igual. Había regresado de verdad. Estaba inconsciente, pero sentía su respiración sobre la piel del cuello así que estaba bien.

Draco cerró un momento los ojos sintiendo un alivio tan intenso que le arrebató las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tras semejante esfuerzo. Sus brazos se estrecharon, solo un poco, en torno al pequeño cuerpo que sostenía; estaba cálido, latía pegado a él.

Habría querido quedarse así un poco más, pero pensó que cualquiera podría aparecer por allí y descubrirlos en una situación que él no sabría explicar. Así que se irguió con cuidado sosteniéndola y echó un rápido vistazo a la pared. Volvía a estar como siempre, tanto el viento como las descargas se habían desvanecido y de hecho, el corredor volvía a estar en absoluto silencio.

Con cuidado soltó a Evie en el suelo. Al mirarla con un poco más de atención se sintió confuso. Era extraño que llevara un vestido como si hubiera estado en un baile, aún lo era más que no llevara zapatos. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron las heridas; casi toda la piel de sus brazos, sus piernas, el cuello e incluso el rostro estaba surcada por rasguños que en algunos casos eran muy superficiales, pero en otros eran más profundos. Y por supuesto sus pies… los tenía sucios y destrozados, como si hubiese andado descalza por un bosque.

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿De dónde venía?

¿Debía… intentar despertarla?

Abrió la boca para decir su nombre, pero no se atrevió. ¿Y si ella le oía? Bueno, era necesario para despertarla. Al final, prefirió alargar una mano hacia su hombro para avisarla pero… ¿Qué le diría cuando abriera los ojos?

¡No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados!

Finalmente, decidió llevarla directamente a la enfermería. Con suerte no se despertaría y ya se inventaría algo que decirle a Pomfrey para que no le dijera a Evie que había sido él quien la había llevado hasta allí. Sí, eso era mejor.

Pero justo cuando se inclinaba para cogerla, escuchó pasos acelerados que iban hacia ellos. Draco dio un respingo, alarmado y se puso en pie. Apretó los puños, indeciso; no quería apartarse de ella y dejarla allí pero si alguien le veía… Estaba convencido de que pensarían que había sido él quien le había hecho todo eso.

Los pasos casi los habían alcanzado y no tuvo tiempo para pensar. Con un gruñido de frustración, se escabulló hasta la esquina más cercana y se ocultó para ver de quién se trataba.

No pudo ser peor, la persona que apareció entre resuellos y llamando a Evie fue ni más ni menos que Harry Potter. Malfoy hincó el puño en el muro mientras maldecía; el imbécil de bobo Potter, como siempre, llegando en el momento más oportuno para hacer el papel de héroe y colgarse la medalla. Ya se estaba imaginando al colegio entero aclamándole y contando la épica historia de cómo había sido él quien encontró y salvó a Evie Spellman tras su desaparición.

Incluso era posible que hasta ella se lo tragara. Al fin de cuentas, cuando abriera los ojos le vería a él. A Potter. Bueno, no es como si quiera que la chica le viera a él… hace unos minutos estaba pensando en la mejor manera de llevarla a la enfermería sin que descubriera que había sido él, así que…

_Ella ama a Potter, ¿no es cierto?_ Se recordó a sí mismo con dolor. Observó al otro chico, arrodillándose junto a Evie y hablándole muy bajito. _Es mejor así_.

Draco se dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí.

.

.

Evie había dejado de oír el maldito viento del vórtice, pero cuando empezó a recuperar la consciencia sintió el terrible dolor por las innumerables heridas que poblaban su piel. Prácticamente sentía cada centímetro de su cuerpo en carne viva; sí, era más bien un insoportable escozor, más que dolor propiamente dicho. Excepto en sus pies, ahí sí que le dolía a rabiar. Por eso lo primero que hizo, antes incluso de abrir los ojos, fue suspirar hondamente hasta relajar todo el cuerpo en busca de un poco de alivio, pero apenas surtió efecto.

—¿Evie? ¿Me oyes? —Oía una voz, extraña. No pudo distinguirla al principio, pero también sentía a alguien cerca. A través de sus párpados cerrados le llegaba una tenue luz (¿había salido del vórtice?) y una sombra que se movía de un lado a otro—. Evie, si me oyes, trata de abrir los ojos. Por favor.

La chica decidió obedecer, la voz parecía preocupada. Frunció el ceño, preparándose para el destello y parpadeó suavemente. Vio algo borroso sobre ella, ¿era una persona? Parpadeó de nuevo, y la figura empezó a aclararse cuando la luz que la envolvía dejó de ser tan deslumbrante.

Aún le costó unos cuantos parpadeos más pero al fin su vista se aclaró y su corazón dio un bote doloroso.

—¿Harry? —murmuró.

—Evie… soy yo.

—Eres tú… —repitió ella, confusa. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, procesando todo y se le ocurrió algo—. He vuelto… ¿no?

—¡Sí! Has vuelto a Hogwarts —dijo el chico.

Había regresado. ¡Lo había conseguido! Estaba en su tiempo, en su hogar… el presente. El vórtice no la había desintegrado, aunque debió faltarle poco porque se sentía peor de lo que nunca había estado.

Trató de girar la cabeza para ver dónde estaba pero aquel era un pasillo como cualquier otro. Entonces vio el reloj horrendo de los enanitos y al menos supo que estaba en la segunda planta. Era una suerte, porque si hubiese aparecido en ese cuartito del sótano nadie la habría encontrado allí abajo.

—¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí? —le preguntó, entonces a Harry. Era un poco raro que el chico estuviera paseando a esas horas por el castillo. Pero él levantó un trozo de papel, muy cerca de la cara de la chica para que lo viera y ella sintió un pinchazo en el corazón.

—Te he visto en mi mapa —dijo él. Sí, en el mapa del Merodeador. Evie hizo una mueca al reconocerlo.

—El mapa que te dejó tu padre —murmuró sin poder evitarlo. Por primera vez volvió a pensar en James. Y acto seguido pensó que en esos momentos, el chico que conocía ya estaba muerto. Esa fue una idea tan terrible que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar, apenas hacía unos minutos que había estado con él y ahora…

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? —inquirió Harry, confundido.

—Desde luego no por ti —replicó ella, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para incorporarse—. ¿Era un secreto tan importante como para que yo no lo supiera?

Harry se echó un poco hacia atrás sin saber qué decir. Evie tampoco sabía por qué le estaba diciendo algo así en ese momento, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se miró con curiosidad y comprobó que tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas… así que las descargas si la habían herido. Bueno, al menos seguía de una pieza y no había desaparecido en ese condenado _viento de los tiempos._

—¿Dónde has estado estos meses? —preguntó Harry al fin.

Era la pregunta lógica, por supuesto. Pero Evie pensó, también con increíble lógica y velocidad mental, que no era buena idea que respondiera a esa clase de cuestiones sin haber hablado antes con Dumbledore.

—Necesito ir a la enfermería —dijo ella, meneando la cabeza—. No me encuentro bien.

—Antes dime una cosa, ¿ha sido Malfoy?

Evie alzó los ojos, sin comprender.

—¿Qué?

—¿Malfoy te secuestró? ¿Te llevó a algún lado?

—¿Qué…? ¡No! ¿Por qué dices algo así?

¿Qué diantres pintaba Malfoy en todo ese asunto? Bueno, pensándolo bien… el slytherin había sido el causante de todo en un principio, pero, ¿secuestrarla?

—Evie, tengo serias sospechas de que Malfoy es un mortífago a las órdenes de Voldemort —continuó Harry, cada vez más serio—. Debo saberlo si ha sido él quien te ha hecho esto.

—No ha sido él, ya te lo he dicho.

Algo no iba bien, Evie se dio cuenta enseguida a pesar de seguir con la cabeza mareada. Harry estaba demasiado histérico y nervioso. ¿En verdad se había preocupado tanto por ella en esos meses? Esa idea debía hacerla feliz; de hecho, dos meses atrás la habría hecho sentirse muy afortunada pero en ese momento no sintió nada. Bueno, se alegraba de comprobar que sí la habían echado en falta, pero era incapaz de sentir nada más allá de eso.

Estaba claro que sus sentimientos habían cambiado para siempre con respecto a ese chico.

—Evie, no tengas miedo —le dijo Harry, entonces—. No dejaré que Malfoy te haga nada más. Puedes decirme libremente lo que te ha pasado —Pero, ¿por qué insistía una y otra vez con lo mismo?—. ¿Qué pretendía hacerte? ¿Te llevó… ante Voldemort? ¿Es eso?

—Pero… ¿qué? ¿_Quién tú ya sabes_? ¿Por qué iba a…?

—¿Le dijiste algo sobre mí o Dumbledore? No pasa nada si lo hiciste, lo entiendo —Se apresuró a añadir el chico—. Pero tengo que saberlo.

Evie apretó los labios, sorprendida. Vaya… así que era eso. No era preocupación por ella o por lo que le había pasado, Harry solo temía que la hubiesen llevado ante _quien tú ya sabes_ y le hubiese revelado información sobre él. ¡Pero, ¿qué información podría darle ella?! ¡Si no sabía nada!

Sintió una horrible ira creciendo en su maltrecho cuerpo, por lo que decidió marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

—Me voy a la enfermería ahora mismo —anunció. Apoyó las manos en el suelo para levantarse, pero los brazos se le arrugaron como si fueran mantequilla derretida.

—Espera, deja que te ayude…

—¡No! No necesito tu ayuda —Le paró ella cuando Harry ya había alzado las manos. El chico, sorprendido, retrocedió y simplemente la observó maniobrar para ponerse en pie. Le llevó varios minutos y el dolor fue tan extremo cuando se sostuvo sobre sus propios pies que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared.

_Al menos aún puedo andar_, se dijo, tratando de animarse.

—Evie, lo siento. Siento haber insistido cuando es evidente que no te encuentras bien —le dijo el otro. Sí que parecía en parte, culpable, pero no le pasó por alto que en esos ojos verdes tan redondeados aún brillaba la llama de la determinación—. Pero es muy importante. ¿No entiendes que si Malfoy es un mortífago debemos avisar a Dumbledore cuanto antes?

—Yo no sé si Malfoy es un mortífago o no, Harry —Aunque dudaba mucho que lo fuera—. ¡Ni siquiera le he visto!

—¡Estaba aquí contigo hace un momento!

—¿Qué?

Harry resopló como si fuera él quien empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—Lleva actuando muy raro desde que desapareciste, así que le he estado vigilando —Le explicó a toda prisa—. Hace un rato, le he visto en el mapa. Salió corriendo de la sala común de las serpientes y vino directamente aquí, a los pocos minutos tú apareciste a su lado, de la nada.

. ¿Entiendes? ¡Él te ha traído! ¡Porque él te secuestró en primer lugar!

Evie bajó los ojos, desorientada. ¿Malfoy había estado allí? No tenía ningún sentido… ¿cuándo? ¿Y por qué? De pronto, se le vino una imagen borrosa a la mente, de un sitio oscuro por el que ella corría y corría huyendo del viento hasta chocar con alguien. Al levantar los ojos había visto el rostro de esa persona, pero no se acordaba de quién era.

¿Y qué era todo eso? ¿Un sueño?

Estaba demasiado agotada como para pensar en esas cosas. Solo quería llegar a la enfermería y dejarse caer en una de las camas.

—Mira, yo no sé si de verdad Malfoy ha estado aquí o…

—¡Lo ha estado! ¡El mapa nunca miente!

—¡Pues yo no le visto! —exclamó Evie, molesta—. No tengo idea de por qué iba a estar aquí, pero te puedo asegurar que él no tuvo nada que ver con lo que me pasó —Se separó de la pared y comprobó que, a pesar del dolor, podía mantenerse en pie por si mima—. Así que olvídalo.

—Pero él…

—He dicho que lo olvides —repitió ella. Dio un paso tambaleante, las plantas de los pies le ardieron una barbaridad pero apretó los dientes y aguantó—. Harry, lo que me ha pasado no tiene ninguna relación con Malfoy, ni con _quien tú ya sabes_, ni con los mortífagos y sobretodo… no tiene nada que ver contigo.

El chico permaneció en silencio, Evie supuso que debía resultarle extraño y novedoso que algo de lo que pasaba en ese colegio no tuviera que ver con él. Casi le hizo gracia la expresión de incomprensión absoluta que se le quedó pintada en el rostro. Un rostro que, ahora que volvía a verlo, no tenía nada que ver con el de James. No solo los ojos, la mayoría de los rasgos de esa cara apesadumbrada eran idénticos a la Lily que ella había conocido.

No entendía porque todo el mundo decía lo contrario. Procuro no pensar tampoco en eso, en ese momento no. Se dio la vuelta y trató de dirigirse, una vez más, a la enfermería.

—Te acompañaré… —Harry lo intentó en el último momento, pero ella alzó una mano, tajante.

—Déjalo —le dijo—. Prefiero ir sola.

Y renqueando con mucho dolor empezó a dar los primeros pasos. Iba tan lenta que para cuando alcanzó el siguiente tramo de escalera, Harry ya se había marchado.

_Anda que ha insistido mucho_. Al menos, la inesperada indiferencia que ese hecho le produjo la hizo sentir un poco mejor. Aunque hubiese preferido que la vuelta a su época no hubiese sido tan amarga.

—Amargo…

¿De qué le sonaba esa palabra? De repente se acordó de las predicciones que le había hecho el profesor Ancio, de adivinación, en el pasado justo antes de que volviera. Las recordaba a la perfección y por fin ahora, las encontraba sentido.

—Un viaje muy largo y muy corto —recitó. ¡Su vuelta al presente! Corto porque no se había movido del sitio en donde estaba, Hogwarts; pero largo porque habían pasado alrededor de treinta años desde donde estaba—. Un reencuentro amargo… —¡Desde luego! No podría haber sido peor—. Y por último, tenía que caer en los brazos de mi amor verdadero antes de las doce…

Miró a su alrededor, apesadumbrada. Muy bien, ¿dónde estaba él? Harry debía haberle espantado. Justamente de todas las predicciones, ¿tenía que ser esa la que no se cumpliera? Vaya…

_¡Estaba contigo hace un momento!_

—Mm… —murmuró Evie. ¿De verdad Malfoy había estado allí? ¿Y si había llegado antes de que dieran los doce? Entonces… —No es posible. Él no —Desechó la idea con una sonrisilla cómica, mientras avanzaba ridículamente lenta hacia la enfermería—. Yo esperaba al chico del baile.

Y así, miró a su alrededor una vez más y se forzó a sonreír. Había vuelto, estaba en casa. Lo había conseguido.

.

.

Resulta que los viajes en el tiempo no solo revuelven el estómago una barbaridad, también dan mucho sueño. Al menos cuando haces el viaje de regreso, por fin estás en casa y puedes relajarte porque estás en el lugar donde debes estar y menos catástrofes puedes provocar.

Evie consiguió llegar, aunque a duras penas, hasta la enfermería (¡su querida enfermería!). En cuanto entró en ella sintió que parte del dolor de sus pies y el malestar por el viaje se desvanecía y lo único que quería era pasearse por ella, registrarla, asegurarse de que todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado antes de desaparecer (¡Verificar si Madame Pomfrey le había dado su puesto a otro en su ausencia!). En realidad, sabía que era una tontería pues aquella era la misma enfermería que había visitado en varias ocasiones en el pasado pero… eso no hizo que tuviera la sensación de haber regresado, al fin, a su casa.

Tal vez… es que ese era el lugar al que pertenecía, más que a ningún otro, en ese colegio donde no era capaz de hallar su sitio. Pero si lo había hallado. ¿Por qué entonces había seguido buscando?

Caminó, entre sonrisas nostálgicas y muecas de dolor, hasta el cuartito donde se hacían las consultas y lo recorrió con la mirada. ¡Ahí estaba su delantal! Seguía en el mismo lugar, colgando de la pared junto a la puerta. Y sobre el mueble estaba su carpeta y su pluma, alineadas a un lado… Pomfrey debía haberlas puesto ahí, porque ella nunca dejaba alineado nada.

Anduvo un poco más, hasta alcanzar la camilla y pasó la mano por la superficie de la sabana. Estaba fría, pero no importaba porque así era como lo recordaba. Vaya, sí que lo había echado de menos…

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó una voz, forzosamente grave. Las luces se encendieron y por la puerta contraria por la que había entrado, apareció Madame Pomfrey en camisón y con su varita en alto. La mujer se quedó perpleja al verla—. Evie…

La chica sonrió, sin dejar de apoyarse en la camilla.

—Hola, Madame Pomfrey —saludó contenta de verla. ¡Y de que la reconociera! En el pasado eran muy pocos los que lo hacían—. He vuelto —murmuró sin saber por qué. Le salió un tono un poco ridículo, como si volviera de unas vacaciones o algo así—. Necesito un poco de…

Pomfrey soltó un agudo gemido que cortó la voz de la chica. Se llevó una mano temblorosa a los labios y acto seguido, Evie vio que sus ojos, aún adormilados, se humedecían. Entonces, la oronda enfermera se precipitó sobre ella y la atrapó en un abrazo avasallador, pesado y… muy cálido.

—¡Evie! ¡Mi niña! ¡Menos mal que has regresado! —Lo dijo de carrerilla, con esa extraña voz pesada, pegada a su oído. Evie, paralizada, no supo qué hacer—. ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! ¡Menudo susto nos has dado! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Cuánto te he echado de menos!

—¿De… veras?

La mujer se apartó para mirarla, con los labios apretados y las aletas de la nariz increíblemente abiertas por lo fuerte que respiraba.

—Por supuesto, ¿cómo no…? —La voz se le atascó en la garganta. Se llevó una mano pálida a los ojos y los repasó fuertemente con un dedo.

—Gracias —respondió Evie, con un nudo en la garganta parecido al de la mujer—. Siento haberla preocupado, no era mi intención, yo…

¿En verdad estaba tan preocupada por ella? Después del lamentable encuentro con Harry, Evie había acabado de convencerse de que nadie había reparado verdaderamente en su desaparición. Jamás había visto a esa mujer en semejante estado de nervios; normalmente era una roca, pero en esos instantes temblaba miserablemente.

Al final, había compartido cientos de horas con esa mujer, aprendiendo de ella, obedeciendo sus órdenes, discutiendo tratamientos… pero también había compartido con ella asuntos que la preocupaban de su vida escolar y personal. Quizás Evie no siempre era consciente pero, Madame Pomfrey era alguien muy cercano, más que cualquier otro profesor de ese colegio. Ella le había enseñado más que nadie. Y… quizás, era de esperar que ella también fuera igual de especial para la mujer.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Le volvió a preguntar y aunque Evie asintió, instantáneamente para no preocuparla, la mirada de águila de la enfermera no tardó en reparar en sus heridas y en el estado desastroso de sus pies—. ¡Santo cielo, niña! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!

—No es nada…

—¡Esta noche la pasas aquí!

—Pero si no es nada…

—¡No pienso quitarte los ojos de encima!

Lo sabía, no tenía escapatoria.

Primero, Pomfrey limpió y curó todas y cada una de sus heridas; por fortuna, ninguna resultó ser profunda y después la hizo quitarse el sucio vestido y ponerse uno de sus camisones, que a la pobre Evie le quedó como un saco.

Después examinó sus pies y le llevó un buen rato limpiarlos adecuadamente, curar las heridas, hacer que estas cicatrizaran; pero con paciencia y disimulando un bostezo tras otro, lo logró. Mientras tanto, como era natural, preguntó a Evie en varias ocasiones dónde había estado y qué le había sucedido, pero la chica atajó el problema diciéndole que no podía hablar con nadie más que con Dumbledore. ¡Fue todo un acierto! Con solo nombrar al viejo director, las preguntas cesaron.

Al final, a Pomfrey solo le importaba que la chica hubiera vuelto, aunque magullada, en buenas condiciones. Aun así, a Evie le costó un triunfo convencer a la mujer de que regresara a su cuarto a dormir. Realmente parecía preocuparle que la chica fuera a desaparecer de nuevo en cuanto la perdiera de vista, pero ella le aseguró que eso no pasaría.

—Pero llámame si necesitas algo, ¿eh? —Le indicó antes de marcharse. Le acercó una manta de aspecto mullido que dejó en la silla, junto a la cama—. Por si te entra frío.

—Gracias, Madame Pomfrey. ¿Podré irme mañana de vuelta a la torre?

—Ya veremos.

La mujer se alejó sacudiendo la cabeza y desde la puerta, le lanzó una última sonrisa.

—Qué alegría que hayas vuelto, hija —le dijo—. Te he echado mucho en falta por aquí.

—¿No ha habido nadie que… me sustituyera?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Qué cosas dices!

Y rezongando esas palabras, regresó a su cuarto tras apagar de nuevo las luces.

Evie sonrió, agradecida.

En silencio le agradeció de veras que no la hubiera sustituido, el cariño con que la había curado, que no la dejara irse a la torre como si su vuelta no significara nada, que la dejara dormir en ese cuarto y no en la sala principal como si fuera una alumna cualquiera, incluso la manta… que no era de la enfermería (ella nunca la había visto), sino que debía ser suya. Pero sobretodo le agradeció que la hubiese echado de menos y se alegrara de su vuelta.

Y si estaba tan agradecida por esas cosas que, en realidad, deberían haberle resultado normales, era porque en su interior se había convencido de que no recibiría nada a su vuelta. Y eso no estaba bien. Aunque fueran pocas las personas que se alegraran de que hubiese regresado, se esforzaría por sentirse feliz por ellas y no pensar en las demás.

_No voy a pensar más en ti, Harry_, se dijo mientras se acurrucaba en la cama. _Idiota_, pensó, amargamente. ¿_Después de dos meses y solo me hablas de Malfoy y de quien tú ya sabes?_ Golpeó la almohada con el puño, frustrada. _No sé a quién habrás salido, pero desde luego a tu padre no._

**.:._—****No puede ser él****—_.:.**

A la mañana siguiente Evie amaneció más bien desorientada.

La despertó un potente rayo de sol que se colaba por un ventanuco que justamente apuntaba en diagonal hacia la cama que ocupaba, más justamente hacia su cara.

Abrió los ojos y no supo dónde estaba. Parpadeó y por un loco instante, tampoco supo _cuándo_ estaba; fue una sensación extrañísima. No solo no sabía qué hora era, sino que ni siquiera supo qué día, ni que tiempo era y por un segundo el pánico la inundó. Pero trató de calmarse, respirar hondo y repasar muy despacio lo que recordaba. Para ello, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

_Vale. Anoche estaba con James y con Sam en el baile de Halloween… pero Dumbledore vino a buscarme y me llevó hasta el vórtice desintegrador para que volviera al presente… ¿lo hice? ¡No! ¡Volví a buscar a James! Pero James no estaba… Colagusano se lo había llevado al bosque. Pero yo conseguí salvarle… ¿Le salvé yo? ¿Cómo puñetas lo hice? ¡Ah, ya… sí! Le engañé y salió corriendo el muy lerdo. Después… James y yo nos dijimos adiós y entonces… ¿yo volví? ¡Sí, salté al vórtice! ¡Me acuerdo! Jo, cómo dolía… Y aparecí en Hogwarts, mi Hogwarts. Y hablé con Harry (que fue un capullo) y después vine a la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey me abrazó, y lloró, y me curó… entonces, ahora debería estar en la enfermería, ¿verdad?_

Con bastante miedo, Evie volvió a abrir los ojos y comprobó aliviada que sí, allí era donde se encontraba. Sana y salva en su querida enfermería.

Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y soltó un hondo suspiro. Al levantarla se percató de que tenía sobre ella la manta que Pomfrey le había dejado en la silla, junto a la cama. No recordaba habérsela echado por encima… Pasó las manos por encima, era increíblemente suave. Quizás se había despertado con frío y medio dormida la había cogido.

Bueno, no era tan extraño.

Al menos no tan extraño como lo que encontró sobre la diminuta mesilla metálica que tenía al otro lado de su cama.

Lo tenía frente a la nariz y al principio solo era un borrón extraño, pero parpadeó un par de veces y se dio cuenta de que era un libro. Un libro que por supuesto no estaba allí cuando se quedó dormida.

Y no era un libro cualquiera.

—No puede ser… —susurró ella incorporándose de golpe. Los muelles hicieron un ruido terrible pero por suerte no había nadie por allí a quien molestar. Se frotó los ojos con los dedos y alargó la mano para cogerlo. Era un ejemplar de _Cumbres Borrascosas_; no, era _su_ ejemplar, el que había perdido hacía un año. Lo reconoció por los rasguños de la portada, aunque estaba más desgastado y usado, como si lo hubiesen leído varias veces desde entonces.

Qué extraño… ¿Lo había perdido allí, en la enfermería? A lo mejor Madame Pomfrey lo había encontrado hacía poco y no había podido devolvérselo hasta ahora. ¡No! Ella recordaba haberlo buscado allí cuando se dio cuenta de que le faltaba.

Se puso el libro en el regazo y empezó a pasar las páginas. Algunas de ellas tenían párrafos enteros subrayados… Evie nunca escribía en los libros, ni siquiera para subrayar sus partes favoritas, prefería escribirlo en cualquier otro sitio. ¡Era un sacrilegio ensuciar de tinta un libro!

Volvió a cerrarlo y lo repasó por todas partes. Qué extraño. Volvió a abrirlo y pasó las primeras páginas hasta la portadilla donde se encontró con que, debajo del título, alguien había escrito algo con una letra alargada y elegante.

_Quédate siempre conmigo, toma cualquier forma ¡vuélveme loco! Pero, por favor, no me dejes en este abismo donde no puedo hallarte._

Era una cita del libro, del protagonista si recordaba bien. Pero, ¿por qué iba Madame Pomfrey a escribir precisamente esas líneas al principio del libro? No, no podía haber sido ella. Entonces, ¿quién había tenido su libro durante todo un año y ahora se lo devolvía con un mensaje tan perturbador?

En ese instante se oyó un golpe en la puerta y Evie dio un respingo. Madame Pomfrey entraba con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buenos días, cielo, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó.

—Estoy bien, mucho mejor —A pesar de esas palabras no se libró de que sus heridas fueran nuevamente revisadas—. Madame Pomfrey, ¿ha venido alguien a verme esta noche?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió la otra apoyando su ensanchada cintura en el borde de la cama—. Ya sabes que las visitas nocturnas están prohibidas.

—Pero… alguien podría haber entrado a pesar de la prohibición.

No quería decir que alguien se hubiese colado, pero era justamente eso en lo que estaba pensando.

—Mi dormitorio está justo ahí, querida. Y tengo el sueño más ligero de todo Hogwarts. Nadie podría pasar por ahí sin que yo lo oyera —le aseguró. Un sonoro bostezo acalló sus palabras y la mujer se pasó una mano por la cara y después por la nuca, al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos—. Aunque me he despertado con una sensación un tanto extraña. Y ahora tengo la cabeza como… como…

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Evie con curiosidad.

—Como si alguien me hubiese lanzado un _desmaius_ a mala idea.

¿Un _desmaius_? Madame Pomfrey se retiró a empezar con sus labores de la mañana, pero Evie apenas se dio cuenta.

Alguien se había colado en la enfermería en plena noche para verla, había hechizado a Madame Pomfrey y le había dejado ese libro con el mensaje. ¿Quién sería capaz de lanzar un _desmaius_ a una mujer dormida para colarse allí saltándose la prohibición? Harry no, desde luego. Casi sería más típico de James, pero por supuesto él no estaba allí. Entonces, ¿quién había sido?

Tras varios minutos de reflexión, solo se le había ocurrido una respuesta a esa pregunta. Una respuesta demasiado increíble e imposible. De ningún modo podía ser verdad porque, de serlo, implicaba algo demasiado horrible como para que pudiera asumirlo a esas horas de la mañana.

—Pero no es posible… —murmuró. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿De verdad había sido Malfoy?—. No puede ser él.

Pero, ¿quién si no? Entonces… ¿Sería verdad que él…? Volvió a leer lo que había escrito en la primera página. _Quédate siempre conmigo…_ Evie cerró de golpe el libro y se acurrucó en la cama mientras sentía que el corazón le daba un vuelco y el rostro se le enrojecía intensamente.

Entonces, se le ocurrió otra cosa. Sus ojos descendieron hasta la manta que la cubría, la manta que ella no recordaba haber cogido…

—Por el sobrino cojo de Merlín…

—Disculpe, señorita Spellman —Un nuevo respingo. En la puerta de la enfermería se encontraba Dumbledore, con las cejas blancas arqueadas y sus ojillos muy abiertos al otro lado de las gafas—. Creo que he interrumpido un momento de reflexión, si no me equivoco.

Se irguió de golpe sin soltar el libro.

—Oh no, profesor Dumbledore, solo estaba…

—¿Leyendo? Es una historia interesante por lo que veo —dijo él con una afable sonrisa—. Me preguntaba si podríamos charlar unos minutos, señorita Spellman.

—Por supuesto, adelante —le invitó sin dudar. Sí, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa.

El profesor entró en el cuarto arrastrando su túnica y con su habitual postura ligeramente encorvada. Se apropió de la silla libre y se sentó junto a la chica.

—En primer lugar, me alegra mucho volver a verla por aquí —Le dijo como si hubiera estado fuera apenas un par de días—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Estoy bien, profesor —afirmó la chica—. Madame Pomfrey exagera con todo esto, aunque espero que hoy me deje ya levantarme.

—Bueno, yo la veo bastante recobrada de su viaje —dijo el hombre. De modo que lo recordaba, claro. Tampoco hacía tanto tiempo y suponía que ella sería la única alumna que habría perdido a través del tiempo en su mandato como director del colegio—. Hablando de lo cual, señorita, me gustaría que me contara el final de esa historia.

—¿No lo sabe?

—Me perdí la última parte de su aventura. Y usted me prometió que me lo contaría todo en el futuro, si no recuerdo mal.

_Recuerda estupendamente_, pensó ella, sorprendida.

En cualquier caso no necesitó que el viejo profesor le insistiera mucho más para lanzarse a la narración de toda su aventura. Cuando te ocurre algo tan importante estás deseando compartirlo con alguien, y seguramente ella tendría que guardarlo en secreto para todo el mundo, salvo para Dumbledore.

No le resultó, a pesar de todo, tan fácil ni liberador como había esperado pues todo estaba muy reciente; hablar de sus _amigos_, todos a los que había dejado atrás y sabiendo que jamás volvería a ver a varios de ellos era muy doloroso. En especial cuando habló de James… pensar que ese chico tan divertido y encantador ahora estaba muerto, era como…

—Vaya —soltó Dumbledore, llamando su atención—. Así que eso fue lo que pasó durante el baile. No llegué a descubrir quien había causado aquel ataque, la verdad. Por aquel entonces Voldemort no era un nombre tan conocido como ahora.

—Pues ya ve, por aquel entonces ya estaba haciendo de las suyas… —Le pareció que el profesor hacía un amago de risa, pero se contuvo. En realidad era un tema bastante serio.

—Bueno, señorita Spellman, supongo que debo darle las gracias —le dijo—. Ha salvado el futuro. Evitando la prematura muerte de James Potter (que es lo que habría pasado de haber sido llevado ante Voldemort siendo tan joven), salvó a Harry quien a su a vez, nos salvó de Voldemort hace quince años. De algún modo usted también ha salvado el mundo mágico; aunque lamento decirle que no podrá contárselo a nadie.

—Casi lo prefiero —dijo ella. Ya había visto como trataban los demás a Harry, hasta los desconocidos le paraban para agradecerle algo que ni recordaba haber hecho. No necesitaba eso, mejor ser una heroína en las sombras—. Pero… sigo sin entender por qué acabé yo en el pasado.

Dumbledore parpadeó, confuso.

—Creí que había sido todo cosa de la señorita Parkinson y sus desmesurados celos —apuntó él—. Ah sí, por cierto. Sepa que ya he mantenido una charla con ella sobre lo ocurrido y no creo que vuelva a molestarla… de hecho, creo que no he sido el primero en hablar con ella de ese tema.

Evie negó con la cabeza, sin querer pensar en lo que significaban esas últimas palabras.

—Me refería al destino, profesor Dumbledore —aclaró a toda prisa—. Se supone que todo pasa por una razón, que nada es casual. ¿Por qué viajé al pasado? ¿Tenía alguna misión que cumplir? Tal vez era para salvar a James y que todo sucediera como debía ocurrir.

—Una idea interesante. Podría ser así, no obstante…

—Pero fue por mi culpa que James estuviera a punto de morir —le interrumpió la chica de pronto—. Si yo no hubiese estado allí, no se habría celebrado el baile y _quien usted ya sabe_ no habría atacado el colegio. Luego de no haber estado yo, él habría estado a salvo…

—Cierto, aunque…

—Entonces, ¿viajé al pasado para salvarle de un peligro que yo misma iba a provocar? —le volvió a cortar—. No entiendo nada, ¿qué sentido tiene lo que ha ocurrido?

Dumbledore esperó unos segundos antes de contestar, a que la muchacha le mirara fijamente pidiendo una respuesta. Cuando lo hizo no pudo sino ofrecerle una sonrisa calmada.

—Tal vez sea inútil buscarle un sentido a todo esto, señorita Spellman. Y lo sé, las cosas sin sentido son realmente fastidiosas —le contestó.

Evie se echó hacia atrás para apoyarse en el cabecero de la cama.

—Pero todo tiene que tener un por qué, ¿no es cierto?

—¡Por supuesto que no, querida! Eso es lo más maravilloso de este mundo —le soltó sorprendiéndola. Se ajustó las gafas al puente de la nariz y alzó una mano para explicarse—. Pese a lo que van contando por ahí de mí, yo no tengo todos los conocimientos del mundo, señorita, pero esto es lo que sé: nosotros, y solo nosotros, tenemos el poder para trazar nuestro propio destino.

. Yo concibo la vida como un camino por el que hay avanzar. Es cierto que de vez en cuando nos encontramos con hoyos y socavones que debemos aprender a esquivar o en los que caemos para después salir; esos hoyos están ahí y es verdad, no podemos evitarlos. Pero también hay bifurcaciones en ese camino, son las decisiones que tomamos a lo largo de nuestra vida. Ahí es donde podemos construir nuestro destino.

—¿Decisiones? —repitió Evie—. ¿Solo eso?

—¿Le parece tan poco transcendente, acaso? —pregunto Dumbledore a su vez—. ¿Qué habría pasado si usted hubiese decidido quedarse en el pasado para siempre? Intente imaginar en qué medida esa pequeña decisión habría transformado toda la historia tal y como la conocemos.

En eso tenía razón, todo habría sido diferente si hubiese decidido quedarse. Habría cambiado el resto de su vida, y también el destino de miles de personas, puede que de todo el mundo mágico. Sí, eso era algo trascendente sin duda, pero era una gran excepción. Nadie tiene que tomar decisiones que afectaran al resto del mundo a lo largo de su vida.

Al menos a sabiendas.

—Por suerte, usted eligió el camino correcto.

Evie sonrió.

—Eso creo —murmuró, azorada por la mirada de orgullo que le lanzaba el director—. Aunque tuve muchas dudas. Me gustaba estar allí… sé que las cosas también iban a ponerse muy feas entonces pero, a cada instante que paso aquí siento que algo terrible está a punto de suceder, profesor. Allí me sentía segura y también… más querida.

Bajó la vista sintiéndose mal por tener esos sentimientos. Sus ojos tropezaron con el libro, no se había dado cuenta de que todavía lo sujetaba. ¿Y si eso era la prueba de que solo había habido una persona que de verdad había sufrido por su ausencia todo ese tiempo? Y teniendo en cuenta quien creía que era…

—Aquí hay gente que la quiere y la valora, señorita Spellman.

—Lo sé, mis padres… —¡Oh, cielos! ¡Ni siquiera había vuelto a pensar en ellos!—. ¡Mis padres! ¡Deben estar muy preocupados por mí! No les he escrito en todo este tiempo.

—Calma, tranquila. Yo me he encargado de que no se enteren de nada de lo ocurrido —la tranquilizó—. Además, yo me estaba refiriendo a personas dentro de esta escuela. Tiene amigos, compañeros, profesores, pacientes que la han añorado y… —Se fijó en que los ojos del hombre se movían hasta el libro que sujetaba como si supiera el secreto que contenía.

—¿Y? —preguntó ella, nerviosa. El hombre sonrió.

—Ya habrá comprobado que la vida nunca es cómo uno cree que será —le dijo sin entrar en detalles—, y si lo fuera, señorita Spellman, sería un auténtico aburrimiento, ¿no cree?

—Ahm…

—Espero que se recupere lo antes posible y pueda retomar sus clases con normalidad —le deseó el director al tiempo que se ponía en pie. Se llevó las manos a los riñones un instante y la sonrió por última vez—. Y una vez más, gracias por todo.

—De nada, profesor.

El hombre se marchó renqueando y dejando a Evie sumida en una incertidumbre quizás mayor a la que ya tenía encima.

Así que no existía el destino, no había ningún plan, cualquier cosa podía suceder por extraña, loca o impensable que fuera. No sabía por qué eso la sorprendía tanto después de haberse pasado dos meses enteros en una época pasada.

¿Podía ocurrirle algo más extraño que eso?

.

.

Y por fin, Madame Pomfrey la dejó libre.

Con las ganas que Evie tenía de salir de la enfermería, cuando al fin estuvo de vuelta en la torre de gryffindor rodeada de sus amigos y antiguos compañeros, deseó seguir en esa incómoda camilla.

Tenía la impresión de que volver allí sería lo mismo que volver al hogar después de haber estado de viaje pero no sintió que estuviera realmente en _su sitio_. Todo le recordaba a la temporada que había estado en el pasado. Porque se dio cuenta de que, aun habiendo echado de menos su tiempo después del incidente con el giratiempo, ahora echaba muchísimo más de menos el pasado y en especial a toda la gente que había dejado allí.

Sus amigos la recibieron de un modo bastante más efusivo de lo que su retorcida imaginación había querido hacerla creer. Hermione parecía alegrarse sinceramente de volver a verla y Evie no tuvo dudas de que lo había pasado mal por no saber de ella. Ron y sus hermanos también le dieron la bienvenida de un modo bastante afectuoso y más gente de la torre de Gryffindor de la que habría creído se acercó para saludarla y decirle que la habían echado de menos.

Y no solo eso, personas de otras casas a las que había curado y había hecho sentir mejor durante su reposo en la enfermería la saludaban con alegría cuando se la cruzaban por los pasillos y la sonreían con auténtica camaradería. Quizás Dumbledore tenía razón y no estaba tan sola como ella se había empeñado en creer.

Harry fue el único que se mostró más bien frío con ella tras su vuelta a la torre. Todavía debía recordar las palabras que le dirigió en el pasillo de la segunda planta y el modo en que ella le había rechazado. En otro tiempo, Evie se habría sentido obligada a disculparse con él para arreglar las cosas pero en esos momentos no se le ocurría ninguna razón por la que debiera hacerlo. En especial, cuando el chico seguía mirándola de reojo, con esa extraña sospecha en sus ojos verdes. ¿Seguía pensando que ella le estaba ocultando algo que tenía que ver con _quien tú ya sabes_ y los mortífagos?

En fin, no le importó demasiado porque tenía por delante un complicado retorno a su rutina, aquella que había dejado abandonada dos meses atrás y sabía que le iba a costar habituarse otra vez a cómo eran las cosas por allí.

Su vuelta a la enfermería como voluntaria no fue tan dura, al contrario, supuso un profundo alivio porque era el único lugar donde no se sentía extraña.

Las clases… ya fueron otra historia. Aunque todos los profesores (salvo Snape) se mostraron comprensivos con ella y trataron de ayudarla a incorporarse de nuevo, sus escasas habilidades mágicas no le fueron de mucha ayuda a la hora de adaptarse al ritmo de los demás. Por desgracia, tuvo que asistir incluso a unas cuantas clases suplementarias donde le explicaban todo lo que se había perdido.

A los pocos días, pensó que le estallaría la cabeza. Incluso con la ayuda de Hermione era un infierno tener que asistir al doble de clases, hacer el doble de deberes… No tardó mucho en ir a las susodichas clases extras con una mueca de fastidio y refunfuñando por lo bajo.

.

.

Y así fue como siguió viviendo Evie Spellman aquellos días, en realidad, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por nada más. Las clases, las clases suplementarias, la enfermería… de hecho estuvo tan centrada en todas esas cosas que tardó casi cinco días en darse cuenta de que tenía la habitación llena de libros de la biblioteca que nadie había devuelto por ella.

Al menos había diez tomos y todos se habían pasado de fecha.

—Madre mía, la bronca que me va a caer… —murmuró cuando los vio todos reunidos—. Esto se me ha ido de las manos.

Cogió la pila de libros, se la acomodó contra el cuerpo (ya iba teniendo practica en eso) y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca. No tuvo ningún problema para salir de la torre y bajar las escaleras, cosa increíble teniendo en cuenta que cambiaban cuando menos lo esperabas. Iba a un paso extremadamente lento y balanceándose para mantener el equilibrio, pero sonrió victoriosa cuando enfiló el último pasillo que conducía a la puerta de la biblioteca.

Entonces oyó unos pasos delante de ella. Miró, asomándose por la pila de libros que casi superaba su cabeza y vio a otro alumno venir hacia ella en dirección contraria. Al principio solo era un chico, no fue hasta que hubo dado unos cuantos pasos más que pudo distinguir de quién se trataba.

Era Malfoy.

El corazón le dio un poderoso vuelco, no supo por qué y la torre de libros se tambaleó, aunque logró seguir andando sin que ninguno se cayera.

No le había prestado mucha atención en las pocas clases en las que habían coincidido desde su regreso porque no quería pensar en él, pero ahora le tenía en frente. Su primer impulso fue el de siempre: bajar la cabeza y seguir andando con la esperanza de que el otro pasara de largo. Pero, inevitablemente recordó cómo había comenzado toda aquella historia; seguía sin ser capaz de creerse todo lo que Pansy le había dicho y seguramente el asunto del libro no tenía nada que ver con él. Lo cierto es que pensar en ello solo hizo que tuviera aún más ganas de salir corriendo.

Se atrevió a mirarle. No traía esa sonrisilla suya de superioridad, estaba realmente serio. Él no la miraba, ni siquiera de reojo. Lo más probable es que pasara de largo esta vez. No se pararía y ella tampoco. Seguramente era todo mentira y por eso Malfoy pasaría de largo. No tenía que preocuparse. Seguro que pasaba de largo.

—Hola —A no ser que ella le obligara a pararse saludándole como si nada.

El chico se paró de golpe (porque claro que iba a pasar de largo), y frunció el ceño ligeramente sorprendido.

_¿Qué haces?,_ se preguntó a sí misma. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió nada más que decir. Estaba en blanco.

El chico esperó, incómodo por la tensión que desprendía su postura, pero ella siguió callada.

—Así que ya has vuelto, Spellman.

_Menos mal_, suspiró ella para sí.

—Así es —contestó. Levantó la mirada hacia él y lo vio. Estaba ahí mismo, en sus ojos; preocupación. Ni burla, ni desprecio, ni odio… era preocupación real. Lo había pasado mal por ella. Evie se sintió de pronto culpable por haber querido huir de él de esa manera—. Y no… voy a volver a desaparecer.

No supo exactamente por qué dijo eso, él no le había preguntado nada. Esbozó una sonrisa para relajar la tensión y casi podría asegurar que él también quiso hacerlo, pero se contuvo. Solo movió un poco la cabeza.

—Quería decirte que… —Siguió ella—, que siento lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos; ya sabes, cuando te tiré todos esos libros a la cabeza —Draco seguía mirándola, extrañado. No entendía por qué le estaba diciendo todo eso y era lógico—. Y también quería que supieras que lo que te dije el año pasado no es verdad. Es que estaba muy enfadada porque tú te pasaste un montón conmigo, pero… bueno, no era cierto. Yo no te odio.

El chico dio un respingo.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó.

—No.

Evie no sabía hasta qué punto las locuras que le había contado Pansy eran ciertas; quizás le faltaba autoestima para poder creérselas del todo, pero si había la más remota posibilidad de que ese chico (a pesar de todo lo malo que le había hecho) sintiera algo por ella, le pareció muy cruel dejar que pensara que le odiaba. En especial siendo falso. No podía odiar a nadie, ni siquiera a la tarada de Pansy.

En cualquier caso, la falta de reacción de Malfoy la estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa. ¿Los libros pesaban una tonelada de repente? Las ganas de salir huyendo estaban volviendo a ella a toda velocidad.

Finalmente el chico habló:

—Tampoco yo te odio —le dijo. Su mirada se movía por el suelo y apretaba los puños levemente—. Me has curado miles de veces, cuando no tenías por qué hacerlo e incluso… cuando era un riesgo para ti —Alzó sus ojos grises hacia ella—. Y no lo olvidaré.

La chica ensanchó su sonrisa, satisfecha con esa respuesta. En ningún momento había esperado una declaración romántica ni nada por el estilo, se conformaba con que no la odiara.

—Bien. Me alegra saberlo —murmuró.

El chico hizo un gesto de cabeza que, quizás era una despedida, y pasó por su lado para alejarse. Ella reequilibró los libros lista para seguir adelante, algo más animada, pero en lugar de eso volvió la cabeza sobre su hombro y observó al slytherin alejándose. Lo que acababa de pasar había sido muy extraño, pero al mismo tiempo… no tanto.

Tenía una sensación rara por dentro.

De pronto, Draco se paró y también giró la cabeza para mirarla. Sus miradas se encontraron y nadie dijo nada durante varios segundos.

—Oye… —murmuró ella, acercándose a él de nuevo—. Ahm… me imagino que me vas a decir que no pero, ¿me echas una mano con estos libros? Tengo que llevarlos de vuelta a la biblioteca y pesan un montón.

Malfoy la miró sorprendido y se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. De hecho, parecía estar calibrando si esa petición tan extraña no sería una trampa contra él.

—¿Por qué los llevas así? —Quiso saber él, confuso—, ¿por qué no usas la magia?

La chica recolocó por enésima vez los libros sobre su pecho, empezaba a tener los hombros doloridos.

—Estoy intentando no usar la magia para todo —respondió con sinceridad—, que nunca se sabe dónde puedes acabar —Draco arqueó una ceja, como si no hubiese entendido ni una palabra y ella se sintió un poco tonta, así que sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió un paso—. Olvida lo que he dicho. Voy bien sola. ¡Adiós!

Se giró despacio, avergonzada y echó a andar. ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir pedirle ayuda a él?

—Espera —Se paró y al segundo el chico estaba a su lado. Cogió más de la mitad de los libros y se los cargó contra el pecho—. Vale que seas mestiza, Spellman. Pero deberías recordar que una parte de ti sí tiene poderes.

Esa era la primera vez que hacía referencia a su origen mestizo sin que en su voz sonara desprecio. Casi le había parecido… ¿una broma?

—Gracias —dijo ella, impresionada y algo más aliviada. Pero Draco frunció el ceño un instante mientras resoplaba ligeramente.

—Sí que das trabajo, Spellman —murmuró él echando a andar.

Pero ella se quedó clavada. Eso era… habían sido las mismas palabras que James había usado en el pasado. ¿Cómo era posible que…? Debía haber sido una coincidencia, aunque…

—¿Vienes o no? —la llamó. Se había quedado atrás ensimismada. Reaccionó y echó a correr hasta colocarse a su altura. Le miró de reojo, demasiado impresionada, hasta que él volvió a hablar—. ¿Cómo es que no está aquí tu amiguito Potter para ayudarte con tanto libraco?

—Harry y yo no… hablamos mucho últimamente.

—¿Anda demasiado ocupado firmando autógrafos a todos esos peleles que ya le creen el salvador del mundo mágico?

—Ahm… no sé —contestó ella. Draco parecía mucho más relajado ahora, aunque su sentido del humor seguía siendo bastante ácido—. En realidad, he sido yo la que he decidido distanciarme un poco de él. No estuvo muy simpático cuando volví… —El chico descolgó una sonrisa de medio lado que la cogió por sorpresa. No parecía tan pedante y engreída como de costumbre—. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Es que pensaba que no había un solo gryffindor con cerebro…

—Ya, ¿y Hermione, qué?

—Es una empollona —respondió él como si no fuera lo mismo.

Evie sintió un nuevo vuelco. ¿Había oído antes esas mismas palabras…? Intentó ignorarlo.

—Será que no soy una "autentica" Gryffindor después de todo —admitió Evie. Al menos, no se sentía identificada con el concepto que tenían de los gryffindor hoy en día—. Últimamente he llegado incluso a sentirme un poco… —Sus ojos se movieron hasta la insignia de la serpiente que Draco llevaba en el pecho, pero cuando se dio cuenta cerró la boca de golpe y dejó la frase sin acabar.

Nunca había hablado de eso con nadie antes. ¿Por qué se lo decía a él?

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿quién lo habría dicho? —dijo él, con un tono más parecido a la burla que solía acompañar siempre sus palabras—, ¿no me digas que te gustaría unirte a las serpientes?

—¡Claro que no! —respondió ella a toda velocidad. Aunque en realidad no lo sabía. Se detuvieron ante la puerta de la biblioteca—. Como si vosotros fueseis a dejar entrar a una mestiza como yo en vuestra casa de maravillosos sangre limpia.

Draco sonrió de nuevo, alargando el silencio.

—Puede que a ti sí —respondió. Esta vez fue Evie quien arqueó las cejas sorprendida y él quien desvió la mirada un instante, nervioso—. Con tus dotes como sanadora podríamos obviar el detalle de tu sangre impura.

A pesar de lo que significaba, no pudo evitar que eso le hiciera gracia.

—Genial, lo tendré en cuenta —se burló. Se giró hacia la puerta pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no podía abrirla si no soltaba los libros. Malfoy, increíblemente, entendió el gesto sin que ella dijera nada y se inclinó para que le diera el resto de los libros. Los puso encima de los que él llevaba y el último de la torre se cayó al suelo.

Los dos lo miraron; era su viejo ejemplar de _Cumbres Borrascosas_. ¿Qué puñetas hacía ahí? Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y fue demasiado evidente que ambos lo habían reconocido.

—Esto no es para devolver, es mío… —dijo ella inclinándose para recuperarlo—. Se me habrá colado con los demás cuando estaba recogiendo —Se quedó mirando la portada y en su mente resonaron las palabras escritas en la primera página. Miró a Draco y comprobó que volvía a estar serio—. Lo perdí hace un año, ¿sabes? Creí que no volvería a verlo, pero… de pronto ha aparecido.

—¿Ah sí? —le preguntó él, su voz también sonó distinta y no apartaba los ojos del libro.

—Sí, estaba en la enfermería —respondió ella enseguida—. Había estado ahí todo este tiempo.

—Así que durante un año has tenido ese libro delante de tus narices y… —dijo él al tiempo que volvía a clavar sus ojos en ella—, no te habías dado cuenta.

Otro vuelco y esta vez sí supo porque era.

—He debido estar buscando en el sitio equivocado.

Se miraron fijamente hasta que la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió por si misma frente a ellos y Neville Longbottom apareció con un grueso volumen de herbología en los brazos. El chico, despreocupado, sonrió en cuanto la vio.

—¡Hola Evie! —Pero dio un respingo cuando se encontró con Malfoy justo detrás. Dejó de sonreír y enmudeció, impresionado.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —le preguntó el rubio tras varios segundos. Volvía a estar serio, casi parecía molesto.

Neville cabeceó y volvió el rostro hacia Evie.

—Me… alegro de que estés de vuelta, Evie —le dijo a la chica. Apenas hubo un atisbo de tartamudeo en su voz al comienzo de la frase—. Te hemos echado de menos en Gryffindor.

—Ya… —La chica se contuvo antes de decir algo y no poder ocultar su escepticismo al respecto. A fin de cuentas Neville siempre fue simpático con ella, así que le sonrió—. Gracias Neville.

—Spellman —La llamó Draco—. Esto no es precisamente ligero.

—Ya voy —dijo ella, agarrando la puerta para abrirla—. ¿Por qué todos los jugadores de quidditch resultáis ser unos flojos?

El chico esbozó una sonrisa terrible.

—Porque algunos guardamos las fuerzas para la intimidad…

Evie se ruborizó ante esas palabras porque le hicieron pensar en el sueño tan extraño que había tenido en el pasado.

—¿Q-qué significa eso?

Draco siguió sonriéndola, divertido, y como si no hubiera nadie más que ellos allí añadió:

—¿Qué crees tú qué significa?

Flashes del sueño aparecieron ante los ojos de la chica como relámpagos; las manos de Malfoy abrazándola, sus ojos brillando con ternura, sus labios entreabiertos acercándose lentamente…

Sí, sabía lo que significaba pero solo fue capaz de desviar la mirada por culpa de los nervios.

—¿Evie? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Neville. La miraba casi estupefacto… ¿estaba actuando extraño o es que le confundía la situación? ¡A ella sí! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo! —Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con los libros…

_¡Dile que sí!_ Le dijo una voz en su cabeza a toda velocidad. Evie miró al chico gryffindor y estuvo a punto de aceptar su ayuda, pero entonces…

—La estoy ayudando yo, Longbottom —replicó Malfoy a toda velocidad.

Evie volvió el rostro para mirarle. Otra vez estaba serio, pero no parecía molesto como de costumbre. De hecho… había algo diferente en el modo en que la miraba, expectante… ¿Anhelante?

—Ah… Yo creo… que no es necesario Neville, pero gracias —acabó respondiendo ella —. Hasta luego —Se despidió, al no ocurrírsele otra cosa más que decir.

El Gryffindor, que se había quedado perplejo con la escena, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y se alejó por el pasillo volviendo el rostro hacia ellos cada pocos pasos, como si no estuviera seguro de si aquello había sido real o un espejismo.

Evie sacudió la cabeza y sujetó la puerta para que Draco pasara con todos los libros, aunque no se atrevió a mirarle. Sin embargo, el chico se tambaleó un poco acercándose a ella y entonces un intenso olor invadió la nariz de la chica. Un olor que conocía; era una mezcla de plantas como la manzanilla, la hierba buena junto al potente olor del cuero.

Era ese olor tan irresistible… ¡El olor de la _amortentia_!

Y era… su olor. Era él quien lo desprendía. El olor de Malfoy.

Se quedó parada en la puerta todavía con el aroma acariciando su nariz y el corazón acelerado.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó él, parándose de nuevo.

La chica le miró y entró en la biblioteca.

—Nada —murmuró, nerviosa—. Es que… tu olor me resulta familiar. ¿Es algún tipo de colonia famosa entre magos sangre limpia como tú?

Esta vez el chico no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida.

—No, la verdad. Dudo que lo hayas olido antes —le dijo—. Es una esencia especial que prepara uno de los elfos domésticos de mi familia.

Evie sintió un pinchazo en el pecho.

—O sea que tú eres el único que huele así…

—Pues claro —respondió en tono fanfarrón—. ¿Qué te pensabas? Soy un Malfoy, no puedo ir por ahí oliendo como todos los demás.

_Seguro que… eso tampoco significa nada_, se dijo a sí misma mientras seguía al chico al interior de la biblioteca.

Ni eso, ni que hubiese usado la misma frase que James, ni lo del libro… Obviamente eran solo coincidencias sin importancia.

.

.

Haberse puesto a jugar con el tiempo como lo había hecho seguía siendo una mala idea. Ya no sabía si había sido cosa del destino, mala suerte… y si realmente hay una razón para que pasen las cosas, tal vez había estado buscándola en el lugar equivocado. La respuesta podía no estar en el pasado, sino en el presente. Y hubiese, allí mismo, otra razón por la que había tenido que hacer ese viaje, algo en su vida que debía cambiar. Quizás, abrir su mente y ver qué más había a su alrededor o… _quién_ más había.

Y sobre todo, para que aprendiera a mantener los ojos abiertos y evitar así que otra loca le tirara un giratiempo a la cara.

.

.

**.Fin.**


End file.
